


No Woman No Cry ** Book 1 ** A Fruits Basket Story

by Duchess_Peachie



Series: One Love, One Heart * A Fruits Basket Series* [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Brown girl magic, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, He has quick appearences before that but fully introduced in 10, Hurt/Comfort, Kyo is introduced later... like Chap 10 later....., Love, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, OC is Woman of Color, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Tohru is an angel, eventually, kyo is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 221,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Peachie/pseuds/Duchess_Peachie
Summary: Bright & beautiful Marley Bakshi thought her life was over with the death of her parents & declining health but is given the gift of a 2nd chance she hopes to be worthy of. The dancing foreigner finds herself in the middle of a strange fairytale when brought into the Sohma family & they are drawn to her like flowers to the sun. But with the light comes the shadows. Eventual Kyo X OFC; contains major spoilers





	1. I Remember When We Used To Sit

**_Warning: this story contains spoilers_ **

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

_._

_Long, long ago.. there lived a certain person in a certain place. This person had been all alone... for many, many years..._

_One day, they came down from their mountain.. and discovered humans had started living there._

_But this person was still alone..._

_This person had lived a thousand lifetimes and possessed a thousand different powers. Their memories stretched back through a millennia._

_They were not like the humans at all._

_And so... this person came to fear the humans._

_Feared getting hurt... but then, one day..._

.

.

Sunlight warmed my skin as I ran. Enjoying the high, the rush, the freedom the …

" **Okay... Maybe this wasn't a good idea** ," I huffed as I tried to catch my breath, placing my hand on my heart. Willing it to calm down and bring it to a somewhat reasonable heart rate. I couldn't afford to pass out or something over a small jog because I'm sure then Dadaji would make me go back to the hospital for another month to make sure I didn't push myself.

_._

_…..although….they might have a point…I feel like my heart wants to fly out of my chest cavity._

.

But it was such a beautiful morning, and I was starting to get a little stir crazy inside the house. Although maybe I should've stuck to a brisk walk instead of a jog, but I wanted to move, I wanted to feel the wind, I wanted to run.

I leaned up against a wall and slid down it to sit on the ground, looking towards the heavens... The sky was still blue, but I could see dark grey clouds quickly moving in, the wind helping it along.

" **Maybe that's enough movement one day..."** I decided, then heard a sliding sound ending with a loud clack sound.

Black hair poked out of the window I was resting beside, her pale face turned my way. Pretty, deep purple eyes looking down at me with curiosity. She seemed to be maybe a few years older than me, but her eyes looked tired like she had an old soul.

_._

_What a pretty girl! But there's something about her…. And I'm staring awkwardly… Alright Marley, time to introduce yourself_

.

"Good morning!" I greeted, slipping into my Japanese. She didn't say anything, just kept watching. I got up from the ground and walked over, so I was standing directly in front of her.

_._

_Maybe she's shy?_

.

"Beautiful day, isn't it, great day for a run, but I'm totally out of shape...I hope I didn't bother you with my huffing and puffing." I joked as I smiled at her, dark eyes looking over me, a subtle glare as if my very presence was a bother.

_._

_Or maybe that's just the way her face is..._

.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she leaned a little further out the window to talk, resting her head on the on her arms.

"Oh, just catching my breath…. I'm sorry, is this your home? I didn't mean to bother you! I'm still getting used to the Estate, It's like a village in here." I explained, stretching my arms to the sky.

The girl let out a little smirk. "I wouldn't expect an outsider to know their way around," She commented, trying to hide her mouth behind her hand. I decided not to take her words too personally.

_._

_... I mean... I am an outsider_

.

"Hahaha, well, if you have any tips, I'd be forever grateful. My sense of direction is…. Less than desirable," I laughed, poking fun at myself more, hoping it would help her lighten up a bit.

The girl smiled a bit and looked like she was about to say something else, but as she shifted, I caught sight of the deep purple fabric on her sleeve, catching an intricate design of white floral.

"Wow, your kimono looks beautiful on you," I exclaimed, gazing at the plum material decorated with floral stitching.

She blushed lightly and mumbled thanks, avoiding my eyes. I merely smile at her, felt like I had found a new friend.

" I almost thought Zuzu was the only one around my age around here, my name's Ma-"

Thunder roared, and a strong wind blew past me, interrupting my introduction. Thunder roared again, and rain began to pour down, forcing me to cut the introduction short. I felt the rain hit my skin and couldn't help but smile at the sensation.

"I should get back. I'll see you around!" I shouted, breaking into a light jog towards Dadaji's house, which was almost at the other side of the complex.

_._

_She seemed... a little unsure...a little bit of loneliness in her eyes…. Hopefully, I'll see her again_

.

Stepping back into the house, I slipped off my sneakers and walked through the kitchen and drank straight from the tap, quenching my thirst. I listened to another boom and the constant sound of pitter-patter against the roof.

" We do have cups, we're not animals." Dadaji's gruff voice called from the kitchen door, I lifted my head and met his disapproving face and crossed arms. He stood tall in deep forest green kimono making him look very regal.

"Sorry." I chirped before I wiped my mouth and gave him a sheepish smile. Thunder boomed again, and the rain started pelting down harder, and I could hear it pounding on the roof.

" Dadaji! The rain!" I cheered as I slid past him and went to the porch and taking insight.

My hand reached out to feel the drops against my skin, rain sliding off the back of my hand down to fingers, sliding down to my dark manicured nails.

"You're much too excited about the rain." He mumbled as he shook his head, his short dark grey hair slightly moving with him. The elder kneeled at the table, taking a long sip from his tea.

"I can't help it Dadaji, this is the first time I've seen rain since I've been out." I laughed as I took in the Sohma property, the beautiful garden now under a blanket of heavy rain.

_Mornin', I'm Marley Kaur Bakshi. I've been living in the hospital in Tokyo for the past few months, and just last week, I was given the okay to go home. Only, home isn't really an option, my parents passed away in March, and there's no family left for me in Nevada, so here I am living at my Bapu's father's home is the Sohma estate in Japan till' I get sent back to the states._

_It's definitely a whole new world for me, and I stick out like a sore thumb. I think I might be the first brown person a lot of these people have seen. It's kind of entertaining, but it's gonna get old soon. At least I've met some friendly, curious people, well…most are friendly... I'm trying not to get too comfortable, I'll be out of Dadaji's hair soon enough. It'll be hard to say goodbye..._

I set up the yoga mat outside on the porch, still undercover from the rain, and started with my morning set. The music of the rain dropping to the surface filling me with gratefulness I couldn't really describe.

"Dry yourself off before you make yourself sick." Scolded Dadaji as he eyed my slightly damp hair.

" Let me do some yoga first, then I'll hop in the shower," I promised as I settled into a simple toe-touch stretch, feeling my muscles getting pulled as my fingers wrapped around the arch of my foot.

I only heard him grumble and the crinkle of a newspaper, choosing to just let me be as I took a deep breath and did a gentle stretch.

.

.-.-.-.

.

Letting out a long exhale and came out of downward dog and into a cobra pose, stretching my back out as much as I could.

"Hatori is going to drop by to check on you." I heard Dadaji's mumble through the newspaper, sounding less than enthused.

"Don't get too excited." I teased as I finished up stretching and joined him at the table. I wasn't sure what Dadaji had against the handsome doctor, but Dadaji didn't seem to get along with many people. I recalled the walk we took the evening before where every time someone would see him, it seemed to be a forced greeting and Dadaji would just grumble back.

_._

_Or they just seemed to be terrified of him_

.

He just let out a hmph sound and folded his newspaper, taking off his reading glasses. He was about to say something else when a rumbling sound coming from his stomach interrupted him

Dadaji went a little red, and I could only laugh.

"Let me take a quick shower and then I'll get started on some lunch." Patting his shoulder, I got up and went upstairs.

I scrubbed my body with my lavender-scented body wash, washing away the small sweat I had built up and enjoyed the warm water, successfully steaming up the bathroom while I got clean.

Feeling refreshed, I wrapped my long wet hair up in a towel turban, threw on a casual black cotton dress, and headed to the kitchen to get started on some lunch.

"What to make, what to make…."

As I thought out loud, I walked into the kitchen, and I scrolled through my phone to play my recently played song list. Pressing shuffle, and it automatically connected to the Bluetooth speaker in the kitchen, reggae music filled the space as I opened the large refrigerator.

" _No, woman, no cry_..." I sang along to myself as I took out some vegetables. I settled to make simmered tofu and chopped veggies. There was some minced chicken left in the fridge, so I decided to use the rest and make some chicken meatballs. I may be a vegetarian, but Tetsuo Sohma is definitely a carnivore. Can't let him starve.

I hummed along to the music as I chopped some chives, hoping the handsome doctor would make it for lunch.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Dark eyes stared out the window and looked over the rain covered Estate. The woman was still slightly confused by the girl she had seen earlier. The stranger hadn't used any respectful terms and had spoken to her so casually. As if she had been genuinely happy to talk to her, bright amethyst purple eyes staring into her soul, unafraid.

"Akito, would you like some lunch?" the voice of her secretary asked from inside the room.

"…. Did we start hiring foreigners or something?" asked the girl as she continued to look out the window. The musical sound of the mystery girl's strange accent in her head.

"excuse me?" The woman's personal secretary was genuinely confused by the question.

.

The woman sluggishly walked away from the window and draped herself over the tall, handsome man. Running her hands through his deep auburn hair.

" That girl, from earlier… Who was she…" she asked, her secretary looked confused, only annoying the girl causing her to push him away.

"Someone has to know, she sticks out like a nail." She hissed, annoyed for one reason or another. The curious man titled his head, thinking of new additions to the Sohma Estate.

"Do you mean…. Yuuto-san's daughter?" he asked tentatively, his eyes watching Akito's small frame as she walked back to the window. The woman only shook her head.

"She didn't look like a Sohma, I said foreigner. " she snapped at him, growing more and more frustrated that he wasn't properly listening to her.

.

"From what I understand, Yuuto-san was her stepfather, I can't remember what her name was." He clarified, now knowing who Akito was talking about.

"she wasn't at the funeral …" Akito pointed out, thinking back at the small funeral service that she had been basically forced to attend.

"Hatori-Nii mentioned it at the funeral that Yuuto-San's daughter was in the hospital and couldn't attend." He explained, the man remembered thinking that Yuuto's daughter must have been pretty sick if she couldn't even attend her own parent's funeral.

"Apparently, she's only staying for a little bit till she has to go home to America." Akito's shoulder slightly slumped, and the auburn-haired man watched curiously as he had known the woman all her life, and it had been a long time he'd seen her interested in someone other than a Zodiac member.

"….."

"Akito…"

"I'm not hungry… leave me Kureno..but don't go far." Akito ordered as she laid down, already exhausted by the events of the day, a sense of disappointment flooding her chest.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

" _Tremble for yourself, my man,_  
 _You know that you have seen this all before_  
 _Tremble little lion man,_  
 _You'll never settle any of your scor-"_

A chime at the door stopped me in my sing-along of Little Lion Man, and I turned the stove off, removing the tofu from the pot and moving the contents into a large bowl. I wiped my hands on a dishtowel, threw it over my shoulder, and walked over to the main living room.

" Ah Hatori, how are you, can you stay for lunch?" I greeted the tall, handsome doctor, happy to see a familiar face. He nodded and said he was doing well and gave me a small smile, his dark purple eyes looking into my lighter pair.

" I'd like that, thank you. I actually brought someone who-"

Then a small yellow blur jumped in front of me, interrupting Hatori.

"Du bist wundershoen!" The yellow blob exclaimed as they latched onto my hands and jumped up and down. It took me a moment to figure out what was going on. Once the blob stopped jumping up and down, I started into large, kind chocolate eyes.

"Marley, right, you're Marley!" Said the blonde boy. His bright blond hair matching his bright smile. He looked to be only 11 or 12, a young, innocent aura surrounding him.

_._

_What a cute little boy..._

.

"Uh... Yes, that's me," I said, smiling. He was so cute, whoever he is.

He spoke some more... German, I think... I couldn't understand, but he sounded adorable and friendly.

He placed a kiss on my cheek and was about to say something until Dadaji grabbed him by his ear and pulled him back.

"Watch it, kid, not so touchy," Dadaji scolded while shaking the poor boy.

"Ah, Dadaji! It's okay!" I yelled while waving my hands, trying to lessen the poor boys...punishment. The young boy wriggled in Dadaji's hands, looking to escape.

"Momiji, you promised you would behave today." Sighed Hatori, bringing his hand to the bridge of his nose, looking exhausted.

"But she's so pretty! NO ONE TOLD ME THAT! I couldn't help it!" Whined the young boy as he continued to try and get away from Dadaji's clutches.

"Tetsuo-Sama! I'm sorry," He cried, and Dadaji finally let go, grumbling about making the boy into a rabbit stew. Which, in turn, made me raise an eyebrow.

_._

_That's a very specific threat…._

.

"Ummmm, we were about to have lunch if you two would like to join." I offered to try to de-escalate the situation.

"Yay! I'll help" Cheered the boy as he got away from Dadaji and grabbed my hands, dragging me into the kitchen.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The blonde boy who Hatori called Momiji dragged me into the kitchen, bouncing all the way. His energy was undoubtedly infectious, and I couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm to help me get lunch ready.

He turned to me, big chocolate eyes gazing up at me.

"How can I help?! Oh, I'm Momiji! Sohma Momiji," He finally introduced himself, giving me another cheerful smile.

"It's nice to meet you Momiji, I'm Bakshi Marley, here, we just need to set up the table." I Introduced myself and started putting piling dishes into his hands.

"Are you hafu?" He asked, looking up at me, his big, beautiful eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Hafu?" I asked, trying to rack my brain for what he meant.

"I am! My Mutti's from Germany and Papa is a Sohma." He explained. So it must have been German he was speaking earlier.

"I don't know, can I be hafu if I'm not half Japanese? But I am mixed. Mama was from India, and my father was European, but my Bapu was a Sohma." I explained, loading a tray with cups and a teapot. I used to be a little unsure of my mixed ethnicity because it caused me a little grief, but it was nice seeing someone else who was a mix. And he was possibly the cutest young boy I had ever seen.

_._

_He's gonna grow into a handsome man, a heartbreaker, that's for sure_

.

"Ah, so we're both half and half. We should start a club." He decided, proud of his mixed heritage, and he seemed eager to start this club with me. Not only is he cute, but he's the friendliest Sohma by a long shot.

"I've never been in a club before, but I'm happy to be in one with you Momiji, we'll have to come up with some group field trips" I suggested, smiling down at him. He let out a giggle, and a small blush appeared on his cheeks as we headed into the living room to set the table.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"You really had to bring the boy?" Sighed Tetsuo, rolling his shoulders, trying to get rid of the tension in his back.

"Apologies, I made the mistake of mentioning Marley, and he's been excited to meet her ever since. The Estate, in general, is very curious about the newcomer, she's only been out of the hospital for a little bit, but Marley's become a hot topic." Explained Hatori, the doctor placing his bag by the tatami mat and taking a seat at the table, across from the elder.

"Are you afraid of how she'll react, maybe we should tell her before she accidentally finds out? Or have you changed your mind about telling her at all." Questioned the doctor, knowing that Momiji wasn't as cautious as the other Zodiac members when it came to being around the opposite sex... But Tetsuo couldn't help but wonder how his granddaughter would react to the strange curse.

"No, that boy just annoys me, he's too touchy and should keep his paws to himself... openly kissing Marley like that..." The Sohma Elder looked like he was plotting for ways to get rid of the young boy and Hatori couldn't help but let out a sigh at the protective man.

" It was just a kiss on the cheek... Marley herself has been known to be affectionate when she's excited or happy." Hatori pointed out, trying to give Momiji a little slack.

"Hmph... anyway... There's only one Zodiac member I don't want her meeting….. Plus, if they keep popping up around her, she would find out eventually. My Granddaughter can handle it, Hatori, she knows how to hold her own." Confirmed Tetsuo, knowing well he has the upper hand in this discussion. The elder knew even the 'God' of Zodiac couldn't touch him.

Hatori stayed silent, not knowing what else he could say on the matter. No one knew what to make of the new guest on the Sohma property. Would she be staying in Japan, or would she go back home to America? What did Marley want to do? Hatori kind of knew what Tetsuo wanted from his Granddaughter, but it was a lot to ask of someone who was essentially an outsider.

"Have you asked her yet? She is still just a child, should you be so ready to throw away her future." He answered, making a good point.

Before Tetsuo could respond, the door from the kitchen opened with Momiji and Marley carrying dishes and tea to set up. Disappearing again quickly to grab the food. Laying everything out with care. Marley sat to Tetsuo's right, and Momiji sat across from her.

The smell of the hot food filled the room, and everyone found themselves salivating at the home-cooked meal.

"Itadakimas!" Cheered Momiji as everyone dug in, Marley was none the wiser that the two adults had been talking about her.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Rain was still pounding down on the Sohma estate as Hatori checked my breathing. The cold metal of the stethoscope pressed against the bare skin on my back.

"Feeling a little strained today, Marley?" asked Hatori as he took away the stethoscope, and I pulled my shirt down.

"I did go for a little jog, but I promised I stopped when I started to struggle." I pleaded, looking up at him, giving him my best puppy dog eyes, hoping he wouldn't scold me too harshly.

The family doctor let out a massive sigh, already exhausted by my stubborn nature. I know I probably shouldn't have gone for the small jog, but I had been so excited to be able to. To be free of the hospital room that I had been basically imprisoned to for months.

"You're still pretty fresh of surgery, your scar is healing nicely, but that doesn't mean you should push yourself." He reprimanded, lightly flicking my forehead.

"Ish, okay, I'll stick to just yoga for the next little while, but a girl in a window was totally judging me for my ... out of shapeness... so as soon as I can, I'm taking up jogging again." I reasoned, rubbing my forehead.

"Girl in a window?" Questioned Hatori as he put away his supplies into his bag.

"Ya, she thought it was funny I was huffing and puffing for breath." I laughed, thinking of the strange ebony haired girl I had come across this morning.

"Well... just take it easy, doctor's orders." He said, giving the final word. I gave a small nod, I understood his concern.

"Sooo, when do you think I'll be able to go back to dance?" I asked, slightly just wanting to push Hatori a bit, but I was hopeful for a good answer. Hatori just shook his head and told me to be patient.

"Thank you so much for coming out to check on me Hatori, I think Dadaji worries too much, but I know he's thankful that you came over." I expressed my gratitude and bowed down a bit to him. Hatori had been by my side since the early winter, helping me through some of my darker moments.

_._

_I don't know how I'll ever repay his kindness_

.

As I was bowing, Momiji popped in and kneeled below me, looking up at me with those eyes that would put my puppy dog eyes to shame.

"Ne, ne! Marley-Chan, let's watch TV together." He cheered, not even giving me a chance to answer and dragging me to the TV in the living room that was playing cartoons. I didn't recognize the show, but I had seen the strange mascot of the show everywhere.

_._

_Sort of looks like a Pikachu knock off... it's kinda cute_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The rain didn't let up till it was late afternoon, and Hatori mentioned that they should head out. Momiji whined for a little bit, but we exchanged numbers, and I encouraged him to text or call me anytime.

"Marley-Chan! Let's go cherry picking soon! They're finally in season!" Momiji was practically bouncing up and down as he held my hands. All his movements reminded me of a cute little cartoon bunny. I could even picture little bunny ears on top of his head.

"That sounds like so much fun, I love cherries." I agreed to the plans, we quickly discussed what day would be best. I was looking forward to making a few delicious cherry pies, making a list to pick up a few things from the supermarket.

"Thank you for lunch, Marley. As usual, it was delicious." Praised Hatori in that kind of deadpan voice that I've learned not to take seriously. He had a rare small smile on his face, and I couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

My chest felt warm when I thought of the idea of Hatori and Momiji coming over again in the future and enjoying meals together.

_._

_I wonder what Momiji's favourite food is?_

.

"Thank you for saying so, I've been trying to cook more Japanese meals, I think Dadaji might have an ulcer from all the spicy Indian meals I've been cooking lately." I joked as they put on their shoes, the area still slightly wet from the rain the boys brought in earlier.

"Here, let me grab the door, you've got stuff to the carry-" In stepping down, I slipped on the step in the genkan and fell towards Momiji. I felt small arms wrap around me and then— nothing…. but a sharp popping noise rang in the air.

Sparkly yellow smoke was everywhere, and I was holding something soft. I coughed a few times and looked down into soft chocolate eyes.

"Huh?"

.

~To be continued ~

notes

Bapu - Punjabi - father

Dadaji - Punjabi term= grandfather, only referring to one's own grandfather

Du bist wundershoen - german - You are beautiful

Hafu - refers to somebody who is Half Japanese

Genkan - traditional Japanese entry way area of the house where people leave their shoes.

Itadakimas - said before eating a meal

Mutti - german - mother

**Bold writing- English**

*** I Do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, they belong to** **Natsuki Takaya**


	2. In The Government Yard In Trenchtown

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Sparkly purple smoke was everywhere, and I was holding something soft. I coughed a few times and looked down into soft chocolate eyes.

"Huh?"

In my arms was a yellow rabbit, their little nose wiggling around. I looked over and saw the clothes that Momiji was wearing, laying on the floor-

"MOMIJI!" I yelled, not believing what had just happened.

The rabbit leaned their head over and let out a giggle.

_._

_The rabbit... GIGGLED!_

.

"MOMIJI! AYE HAYE! I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I was yelling as I got up, holding the rabbit Momiji close to me.

"HATORI! WHAT DO WE DO! MOMIJI TURNED INTO A RABBIT!" I stammered running to the doctor who had his arms up, and I leaned into him unable to stop my momentum and then-

Another popping sound and smoke engulfed me again and there sitting on top of Hatori's clothes was...

_._

_A seahorse?_

.

"HATORIIIII! WATER! I NEED WATER! YOU NEED WATER!" I yelled to anyone who would listen, I could feel my heart pounding in my ears as I panicked. The fins on the little brown seahorse we're wriggling about, unable to really move anywhere.

_._

_What is going on?! WHAT HAVE I DONE!_

.

I picked up little seahorse Hatori in on one hand while still holding rabbit Momiji in my right arm.

"DADAJI! I CHANGED THEM INTO ANIMALS! **WHAT DO I DO!? CALL 911**!" I yelled, running past him in the living room and jumping into the backyard. My mind was on one thing. Get the sea creature into water.

I placed Seahorse Hatori gently into the pond in our backyard, watching him swim around a bit and then turned my attention to the Rabbit Momiji.

He was watching me, head tilting slightly, and his bunny ears flopped slightly to the side. If I wasn't panicking, I probably would have squealed at how cute it was.

"Okay, Okay, breathe... breathe." I held my hand to my heart, trying to calm down.

_._

_Mama…_ _Bapu_ _…. What do I do? They've turned into animals_

.

"Well... you definitely are the cutest rabbit I've ever seen," I mumbled as I placed my hand on his head he leaned into my touch.

"Momiji? Are you okay?" I asked, softly looking down at the rabbit, tenderly petting his head.

The rabbit then leaned up, wrapping their arms around my neck.

"We're okay, Marley-Chan." whispered the rabbit softly as he nuzzled into my neck, his wet nose slightly tickling my skin.

_._

_... he can talk... talking animals... they've turned into talking animals._

.

Again I was trying to control my breathing. I could feel tears well up, and my chest felt tight.

_._

_What if they're stuck like this?_

.

"Breathe little one, everything is okay." I heard Dadaji say softly to me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Trying to hold it together, I took another breath. "They're going to be okay right?"

He gave me a small smile and nodded. This is the second time I've ever heard Dadaji speak so softly, as if not to scare me more than I already was. He was usually a lot gruffer, but I guess he was trying to keep me calm.

"They are going to be just fine. Ju-" Another burst of smoke interrupted Dadaji, and I immediately panicked that he too was going to turn into some sort of animal as well.

Once the smoke cleared, there was Hatori... standing in the middle of the pond, back to his human form….. With no clothes.

My entire face went hot, my cheeks we're probably bright red.

"He's naked!" I yelled as I turned around and brought Momiji to my face to help me hide.

I heard the sloshing of water and footsteps. Feeling a wet hand pat my head before hearing more steps leading away from me.

_._

_What is going on!_

.

.-.-.-.-.-

.

"So this... is normal?" I was now sitting at the table with Dadaji and Hatori. The doctor was now fully clothed, and a towel on his head, drying from being thrown in the pond. Momiji was still in his rabbit form, and I was holding him in my arms.

"Odd choice of words, but yes, in the Sohma family, there are 13 members who are cursed to turn into animals of the zodiac." Explained Dadaji, biting into a rice cracker.

"Zodiac? Like the horoscope?" I asked, confused.

_._

_I don't remember a bunny and a seahorse being in the Zodiac._

.

I looked down at Momiji, who was looking up at me, cuddled into my chest.

"Close, the Eastern Zodiac. Have you ever heard the tale of the banquet?" Asked Hatori. I shook my head.

Dadaji got up from the table and looked through his bookshelf before he picked out a large, worn-looking book. He placed the text in the middle of the table and then slid it towards me.

I couldn't read the writing on the front, but 12 animals in a circle were depicted on the front. I used one hand to feel the embroidery on the front, tracing the animal forms softly as I looked over them.

"I thought you said there were 13 animals?" I asked, counting the animals again on the cover.

Dadaji took a breath and then started to tell the tale.

_._

_"A long time ago, God told the Animals._

_"Tomorrow, I'll invite you to my banquet. You must not be late."_

_After hearing the news, the Rat who likes practical jokes told it's neighbour, the Cat. That the banquet is the day after tomorrow._

_On that day, the Rat rode on the Ox and jumped off to get into the banquet first. The Ox followed, then came the Tiger and everyone else. The celebration lasted until the next morning._

_Except for the deceived Cat_ "

.

"Marley-Chan! Why are you crying!" Exclaimed Momiji as he tried to reach my face to wipe away my tears.

_._

_To be completely left out like that, all because someone thought it would be funny, to be left all alone_

.

"The poor cat." I tried covering my face with my free hand. My heart went out to the Cat, wondering how they felt when they realized that everyone had partied without them.

"They... never.. got to go. Didn't anybody wonder where they were?! The Cat should be at the banquet!" Tears freely flowed down my cheeks as I tried to understand what I had been told.

_._

_They were left all alone_ _... what kind of story was this_

.

"Marley-chan.." I heard Momiji say softly as he nestled into me.

"I wonder what he would think of that..." Hatori mumbled as I shared a look with Dadaji.

"10,000 yen, he gets flustered and yells something incoherent." Chuckled Dadaji, clearly knowing something that I didn't.

Hatori handed me some tissues to help me wipe away my tears. "That's a certain win for you, Sir. I'm not taking that."

"So that being said, now you know the tale behind it. 13 members of the Sohma family are cursed to turn into the animals of the Zodiac. Either when hugged by the opposite sex or when their body is under an incredible amount of stress." Hatori explained, sounding a little exhausted by the turn of the events.

"Oh, that's why you guys transformed?! And you'll stay like this for as long as I hug you?" I asked, looking down at Momiji.

"Yep, but I could stay like this forever, Marley-Chan! You're so warm and smell nice!" Momiji cheered as he continued to cuddle into me.

I just held him closer.

"You're so cute! I love you." I exclaimed, holding him tighter to me.

The cutesy atmosphere was enough to make Dadaji cough.

"Obviously, this is a secret, and you must promise not to tell anyone." Cautioned Hatori, it was almost hard to take him seriously when only a little while ago, I had thrown his seahorse form into the pond.

"Oh! Of course! I promise I won't tell a soul!" I said, lifting my head and looking Hatori straight into his eyes.

He gave me a small smile and closed his eyes.

"I don't doubt that for a moment."

.

"But Hatori, what Zodiac are you? I don't see a seahorse on here? " I asked, genuinely confused as I looked over the book again and rechecked the animals.

"Harii is the Dragon." Revealed Momiji as his paw pointed to the green Chinese style dragon on the cover

"… Wait how-" I wanted to ask more, but Hatori was quick to cut me off.

"Momiji, I think it's time we head out." Hatori rose to his feet and gestured for me to let go of Momiji, obviously avoiding my question.

"Wahh, I don't wanna! I like it here!" Cried Momiji as he held onto me tighter.

"Momiji, I promise. we are going to see lots of each other, we're going to go cherry picking soon, right?" I comforted softly, lightly petting his head.

"YES! We will!" and he hopped away and around the living room til- a popping sound went off, and sparkly yellow smoke appeared where Momiji was bouncing.

Before I got an eyeful of Momiji, Dadaji covered my eyes with his hands, letting out a disapproving sigh.

"Put some clothes on already... silly rabbit." He muttered, I couldn't help giggle at Dadaji's annoyance.

.

.-.-.-.-

.

They headed out to leave, and before Hatori left the living room, I grabbed his hand.

"I'm really sorry about throwing you into the pond. I panicked." I apologized, honestly hoping he didn't hold it against me.

He softly chucked, which caused me to blush lightly.

"It was definitely a first. You have nothing to apologize for." He said, and then patted my head, chiding Momiji to hurry up.

"Also, I think your seahorse form is very cute." I complimented him, being completely honest. He just groaned, looking as if he wanted to hide.

_._

_He did make cute seahorse…. But I can definitely see Hatori as a proud dragon…. Maybe he's embarrassed over his little seahorse form_.

.

Momiji gave me a kiss on the cheek before disappearing out the door with Hatori.

_._

_What a day...  
_

.

Dadaji slipped on his sandals "Let's take a walk before dinner, the garden will look especially nice after the rain." He suggested, looking to me for a response.

"Ah, yes, let me just dry my hair quickly!" I yelled before racing upstairs. Taking my towel turban off and getting rid of the last bit of dampness with the hairdryer. My light white blonde tresses starting to curl a bit as I moved the heat through it.

_._

_A Zodiac Curse... I wonder if Bapu knew..._

.

I zoned out a bit as I thought of my late Bapu who had been a Sohma and used to live on the Estate, I was actually staying in his old bedroom. How much did Bapu know, and if he had known anything, did he tell Mama or did he keep it a secret.

"Marley!"

"Ah Sorry! Coming," I yelled, turning off the hairdryer and racing down the stairs to meet Dadaji at the door.

I grabbed onto his arm, and we started our walk around the Estate. Enjoying the smell of fresh summer rain while the sun shined on us.

The weather was warm but not unbearable yet. The property was still damp from the torrential downpour earlier. The humidity was something I was still getting used to.

" Today was lots of fun, Momiji is so cute." I gushed, thinking about the blond bunny as I shook Dadaji's arm.

"Annoying brat." He mumbled. I knew better. Dadaji seems harsh and grumpy, but.. he's soft, more delicate than he puts off.

"Even Hatori, as a little seahorse, he was so cute, my heart can hardly take it." I continued, thinking about the small delicate sea creature.

He teased, "Poor bastards probably embarrassed."

"Dadaji!" I scolded him.

He only let out a chuckle, seeming to be in a good mood.

"Are you alright?" He asked as we strolled through one of the Estate's gardens, stopping on a bridge over the pond.

I smiled at him "Of course, I'm alright. I mean, my heart was beating pretty fast earlier, but it's all good now."

"The Sohma's...are complicated. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to run away." Explained Dadaji.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief at him. "I would never! It's not their fault that there's a family curse. Hatori and Momiji are wonderful people, I'm grateful to have met them. Curse or not." I argued, nearly raising my voice but stopped in my speech when I saw his little smile.

"Good, that's what I expected you to say, let's go to the Conbini, I'm craving ice cream." He said, walking across the bridge, not even waiting for me.

"Ah, wait! Dadaji, I'm not done asking questions!" I whined, catching up and linking our arms.

"So how did it start? " I asked, my curiosity had a million questions going through my skull.

"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly raising his eyebrow at me.

"The zodiac curse? Did someone make someone mad? And why the Sohma family?" I asked, hoping he had the answers I wanted.

_._

_No, wanted is the wrong word... needed, I need answers_

.

"I don't know, that's just the way it is." He simply put, clearly, not all the interested in the conversation.

As we walked off the Sohma property, I continued to ask any question I could think of, and he tried to answer the best he could, but it was clear he had never even thought of some of the things I was asking.

"Well... that can't be right, it had to start somewhere, how long does it go back?" I asked, determined.

"Hundreds of years, maybe even thousands," Dadaji revealed, making my eyes widen.

"Thousands?! That's incredible? And it's been kept secret for that long?!" I was thoroughly impressed. He only nodded, slightly smirking at my enthusiasm.

"What's the earliest recording of the curse?" I was so fascinated by the Zodiac curse, curious about all the in's and out's.

"How am I supposed to know. You'd have to check the archives for that." He groaned.

_._

_Would I be allowed to check the archives?_

.

Another thought popped into my head.

"Have I already met other members?" I asked, curious about the other Zodiac members. He opened his mouth about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Wait, don't tell me, maybe they don't want me knowing!" If I did know other members, it was up to them to let me know. It wouldn't be fair to know without their permission.

"Are all 13 members around?" I asked as we waited to cross the street.

"The curse actually includes 14 members," Dadaji revealed, confusing me.

"14?" I counted out the animals in my head, trying to remember the 14th member.

"13 animals and God. And yes, they're all around."

_._

_Mama, Bapu, I feel like I've been dropped into some sort of Fairy tale. I hope I get to meet everyone before I go._

.

While we waited to cross the road, I looked down and saw a small white flower growing between the cracks of concrete on the sidewalk. I couldn't help but be impressed by the flower that had bloomed despite the harsh circumstances.

_._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

.

Teacher and student stood on the dirt path, the chestnut-haired man stood tall as he watched the boy consider a son stare at the ground, his small shoulders slouching forward. Dirt and sweat covered the young boy's body from a day of hard training.

"You haven't given up hope completely, no?" The teacher pointed out as he looked down at his student. Desperately hoping he was saying the right words.

"Because you know that not every person in this wide world... will reject you." It was hard for the teacher to watch his precious student in such a state.

"I don't... I don't know that." the boy muttered, his bright orange locks hiding his face from his teacher.

"And I don't got any hope either." The short-tempered teen spat, frustrated that his teacher would even suggest such a thing.

"You do." His master challenged, knowing the truth. The student clenched his teeth, his eyes burnt as tears welled up.

" I DON'T!" The orange-haired boy screamed, and in his outburst, he slammed his foot down on the small flower his teacher had warned him about. He could feel the small stem crunch beneath his barefoot.

The kind martial arts master could only watch, a small, sad smile on his face.

"Even if.. you don't have hope right now, I promise it will come to you again." The teacher was positive about this; he was full of hope for the young boy.

_Hope will always bloom_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-To be continued.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notes:

AYE HAYE - Punjabi - equal to say oh my god

10,000 yen = 90 American dollars

Conbini = convenience store


	3. Oba-obaserving The 'ypocrites

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

The summer heat was starting to kick up, and the AC seemed like a godsend as it blasted cold air throughout the traditional house. Keeping Momiji and I cool while we planned our cherry-picking outing.

_._

_June came and went so fast. I hope July doesn't go by as quickly, I'd like to spend as much time as I can with the wonderful Sohma family._

.

"This is really unnecessary, Just take the damn bus and go." Grumbled Dadaji as he looked over Momiji's shoulder as the young boy worked hard on the poster board he had brought over.

" We can't use the private family bus without at least trying to invite other people Dadaji, it would be rude." I teased as I settled into a side splits, taking a deep breath as my muscles strained a bit.

Momiji and I had already looked into a small vehicle to drive us, but all of them were already being used by other Sohma's on the property, leaving us with a small bus that was too big for just the two of us.

Dadaji looked over at me and shuddered, "Don't talk to me while you're doing that, the human body shouldn't be able to do that." I only laughed and continued with my stretching, reaching to the side to touch my right foot.

"I think she looks cool! Like a ninja warrior or something," exclaimed Momiji as he lifted his head from the paper. Finishing up his project.

" Thank you, Momiji." I cried, sliding my legs together and crawling over to the cute blond boy and holding him close.

"You are too kind!" and as soon my arms wrapped around him, the now-familiar popping sound went off, and sparkly yellow smoke filled the space.

" Again! You hugged him when he got here! Once is more than enough." I couldn't see him, but I knew Dadaji was rolling his eyes.

" But Marley-Chan gives the best hugs! I could hug her all day, and it wouldn't be enough." Momiji defended as his little rabbit paws wrapped around my neck.

I held him and looked at the poster he was working on, it had a bright red border, and little drawings of cherries littered the page.

'Let's go cherry picking!' in bold hiragana across the top and then a doodle of a bunny carrying a basket was near the bottom.

'Meet at the main gate at 8am! Tomorrow morning.'

_._

_Hopefully, that's enough time for people to decide, it was a pretty last-minute decision. I feel like that might be a theme for Momiji_.

_._

_"_ It looks great, Momiji! I love the little bunny, he's adorable." I gushed, cuddling into him.

Bunny Momiji was then snatched out of my arms, and Dadaji was holding him by his scruff.

"Alright! Enough! You're going to make me sick." Dadaji groaned as he glared at the yellow Rabbit.

"Awww you're no fun, Tetsuo-Sama." Whined Momiji as he wiggled to try and get out of his hold.

"Momiji, once you've turned back, let's hang this up on the bulletin board," I suggested, getting up and stretching towards the ceiling.

"Then let's go get some ice cream!" He cheered, looking excited, despite still be held by the Sohma Elder.

I nodded, and Dadaji let the Rabbit go. Momiji gathered his clothes and hopped into the next room, and we eventually heard the familiar 'pop' sound of his transformation.

"Don't worry Dadaji, I'll bring you back a mitarashi dango from the konbini ," I promised, kissing his cheek before grabbing her small, yellow and blue wallet and the poster. He recoiled a bit from the affectionate gesture and grumbled to himself.

"Let's go, let's go! " cheered Momiji as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house, barely giving me enough time to slip on some sandals.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Momiji and I must be quiet the sight walking around the Estate. Two blondes walking around, giggling and laughing all the way. Our interlocked hands swinging from side to side as we walked. I looked extra tall standing next to Momiji, maybe I'm tall for a girl in general, but Japan makes me feel like a giant. And then being a brown girl on top of that just made me stand out like a sore thumb. It had made me wonder what the demographics of Japan were as I've only seen maybe two other people of colour in the 7 months that I'd been in the country.

"Here?" I asked Momiji as I placed the poster on the bulletin board by the main gate.

"Higher." Decided Momiji, squinting his eyes, acting as if the placement was a high priority.

I placed it lower.

"Here?"

"No! I said higher!" He laughed now, trying to take it away from me, grabbing it from my hand.

"Here!" He joked then reaching up and putting it over my face, I giggled, and as I grabbed it from him, a new voice interjected.

"Can you for once not act like a child." Snickered a new voice, sounding a bit disapproving of our fun.

"Aww, but we are still kids, technically, no need to be so snarky, Hiro." I heard Momiji say as I held the poster in my hand, looking from Momiji to the stranger. The young boy seemed to be about the same age as Momiji, light brown hair swept to the side and brown eyes that oozed intelligence. He was a handsome little boy, even with the holier than thou smirk on his face.

_._

_All the Sohma's are so good-looking, I might have to marry one and have super cute kids, for science…_

.

" I'm younger than you, and I'm still more mature than you'll ever be." Said the boy, I only roll my eyes at his bratty attitude as I placed the poster on the bulletin board and adequately secured the poster with a few push pins.

Momiji stuck his tongue out at him in a playful way, the blond Rabbit seemed to be used to the snarky attitude of the stranger.

"Hiro, this is Marley! Marley-Chan, this is Hiro!" Momiji introduced us, and I smiled at the new boy, kneeling down a bit, so I didn't feel so intimidating. The young boy was about the same height as Momiji, and I stood almost a foot over them.

"It's nice to meet you, Hiro. Would you like to come cherry-picking with us tomorrow, the more, the merrier." I greeted, giving him a small smile, I was curious about the young boy and his relation to Momiji. Hiro's eyes looked me over me as if analyzing me and then turned his head away, shrugging his shoulders in the process...

"Pft, why would I wanna do something dumb like that. I could just go grab some from the store. Plus, it's way too hot to be in the fields like some farmer." He muttered, putting his hands on his hips. Still turned away from me.

"We could all use a little sunshine on our skin, also it's an excuse to go out and spend time with friends and create some summer memories," I replied, still smiling at the boy. He seems like he's a bit on the abrasive side, a complete opposite from Momiji's bubbly and cheerful nature.

And I reminded myself that I wasn't perfect by any means when I was younger, I defiantly had my bratty moments.

_._

_I'm sure he has a softer side._

_._

Hiro looked up at me, and I gave him a small smile, which caused him to blush slightly, probably surprised that his attitude wasn't bothering me. I tilted my head as he had yet to say anything, and the blush on the young boy's face grew. Momiji then jumped on the boy.

"HIRO! Your turning all red!" Teased Momiji as he held on to the boy, seeming to enjoy watching the young boy get flustered.

This made Hiro erupt as he pushed Momiji off of him and stomped away.

"We leave tomorrow at 8! I hope you decide to join us, Hiro!" I yelled and waved at the young boy. Momiji and I could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

I couldn't help but giggle at the young boy. He seemed kind of awkward somehow, and I found it endearing somehow.

Momiji and I continued along on our walk, heading out the gates of the Sohma Estate, hand in hand as he told me that's just the way Hiro was, but he did say that Hiro was a good person underneath his abrasive attitude and I fully believed it.

_._

_People are so much more complicated than what you get at a glance._

.

"Did you know that Hiro is part of the Zodiac?" Asked Momiji as we walked towards a cafe just outside the Estate.

"REALLY!? Oh, who is he - wait, don't tell me- I'm gonna guess." I was so excited, another zodiac member...

_._

_Can't be the dog... not friendly enough... Tiger? He was pretty fierce. Or maybe the Zodiac members have very little in common with their animal spirits._

.

I then thought of the bouncing Momiji and his mannerisms and the regal and stoic Hatori and felt that they seemed to match their Zodiac's quite well. Momiji made a cute little bunny and had Hatori actually turned into a dragon, I was sure he would have looked magnificent.

Momiji laughed at me, he could tell I was thinking pretty hard.

"You could always just hug him to find out." He giggled, which only made me smile and shake my head, not thinking that would be entirely fair to the young Hiro, as fun as it would be to push his buttons.

"No, no, I couldn't do that to the poor boy, he doesn't look like the type who would appreciate a hug from me." I pointed out.

"hmmm I don't know, I don't think he would have minded a hug from you. Like I said, your hugs are the best." He countered, and I could tell he would give me a hug then and there if he could, but we were in public, and he couldn't risk it.

It hit me now a little more and how the curse must affect them, to never hold your loved ones in public or even share a quick hug between friends. I squeezed Momiji's hand a little tighter. .

_._

_How much does it hurt them? and is there any way to break it?_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The youngest Zodiac member stormed through the Estate, muttering as he walked up the cobblestone to his house.

"Who does that girl think she is, joking around with the Rabbit like that. What is she, 12?" The young boy was muttering to himself as he put his house key in the door.

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Hiro!"_

Her bright smile making its way back into his head. Long white-blond hair swaying behind her, large amethyst eyes glimmering in the summer light.

"Dammit... She has to be in high school, definitely a foreigner..." He muttered, taking off his shoes. He had never seen anyone with her skin colour, not in person, at least. He wondered what she was doing on the Estate and why was she friends with the Rabbit.

"Welcome home!" Greeted a sweet woman wearing a pale blue apron, appearing around the corner and placing a kiss on top of Hiro's head.

"Honey? You're all red? Are you okay? Are you getting sick?" Satsuki Sohma fretted over her son, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand and already making a grocery list to pick up ingredients for a healthy vegetable stew.

Hiro swatted his Mother's hands away, embarrassed to say why he was red, insisting that he was fine. The doting mother stepped away and only smiled down at her son, unbothered by his somewhat irritated attitude. She backed off and headed back into the kitchen, working on some lunch and Hiro followed her, hanging out in the doorway as his mother worked at the counter.

.

"Hey, Mom... can I go cherry picking tomorrow?" He asked, looking down at the kitchen floor.

"Of course! Honey, that sounds like so much fun! You know that cherries pick yourself always taste best. I hope you'll share some with me. I love cherries." She gushed, his mother was more excited about the field trip than he was, and she wasn't even going on it.

"Who else is going?" She asked as she whisked some eggs in a bowl.

"The rabbit and um... some girl named Marley." He explained, trying to say the name without blushing.

"Marley?! Tetsuo-Sama's granddaughter?" Exclaimed his Mother as she turned around so quickly that some whisked eggs splashed onto the already messy counter.

"Uh... I guess." Now clicking to who Marley was, there was talk around the Estate about the new girl living in the respected Elder's house. Hiro didn't know what to expect when he heard the gossip of the mystery girl, but he hadn't expected Marley.

"Isn't she beautiful! And such a cute little accent!" His Mother gushed, thinking about the small conversation she had shared with the foreign girl when they had bumped into each other during a walk through the Sohma gardens. Satsuki was speaking so fast that the poor girl actually had to ask her to slow down. Satsuki was just happy that someone was living with Tetsuo Sohma, and he seemed happy that his granddaughter was at home. And Marley seemed like such a kind soul, she was delighted that her son might be friends with her.

"She's alright..." The boy muttered, feeling his cheeks warm up at the thought of the girl's bright amethyst eyes and hourglass figure.

"Hiro! Your face! It's so red!" his mother fretted as she put down the bowl and came over to try and feel his forehead again, and he tried to run away.

"Mom! I'm fine!" The embarrassed Hiro whined as his again mother fretted over him.

.

.-.-.-.

.

Momiji had gone home once the two returned to the Estate after their ice cream date, mentioning that it would be hard to sleep since he was so excited for their cherry-picking adventure. Marley only smiled and hoped that he got some rest because she would need help picking all those cherries.

Tetsuo happily received the sweet mochi treat his granddaughter brought back for him and told her that he ordered in pizza for dinner, and she was grateful. Marley needed a small break from cooking in the kitchen; she sometimes found it stressful cooking because she was afraid of making something that her Dadaji wouldn't like, and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Marley was sitting out on the porch, looking up at the night sky. A half-finished slice of pizza lay next to her.

"not hungry? I thought you liked cheese pizza? " Tetsuo asked as he walked onto the porch looking down from the neglected food to his granddaughter.

" hm? Oh, I do, sorry was just noticing that I actually can see a few stars tonight." Marley mentioned as she continued to look up at the few constellations she could find. A small breeze blew through her long hair, and soon she felt a small blanket draped over her bare shoulders.

"take better care of yourself, it can get cold in the evenings still." Tetsuo scolded as he sat beside Marley, his dark brown, almost black eyes stared at her, daring her to argue with him.

"Sorry…." Marley gave him a small smile, and he just rolled his eyes. To her, it still felt hot out, but she didn't want to ruin the kind gesture, so she kept the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

.

" so you like the stars?" He asked as he too began to look up at the sky.

"Hmm, yeah, I forgot how much I missed it.." She spoke so softly, it was almost lost the light breeze. Staring at the ceiling of a hospital room got old real quick, and even looking out the window wasn't enough.

"Can't imagine you saw many stars in Vegas." He scoffed, Tetsuo seemed to hate the city that Marley called home, always had something negative to say about it. He also associated it with the city that his own son moved to get away from the Sohma family.

"Your right, too many bright lights, but sometimes, Bapu would drive us out to the middle of nowhere so we could get a good look and a break from the city… back in India, where Mama's village was, it was so remote that the sky was just covered. It was beautiful, you could sometimes even see Mars and Venus." Tetsuo let Marley ramble on as she reminisced about her parents and the stars, the constellations she learned and the stars they wished on.

The white-blonde girl couldn't help but wonder how nice it would be to drive out somewhere remote and truly enjoy the stars with someone special. Her romantic heart at work.

The Elder reminded Marley to eat up, but before he left, he looked up at night sky, a shooting star caught his eye. He turned to ask if Marley had seen it, but she had beaten him to it.

"Dadaji! A shooting star, quick, make a wish!" She cheered as she closed her eyes and put her hands in a praying position, a small smile on her lips. Tetsuo smiled fondly at his granddaughter, happy she was here, despite all the terrible circumstances that had happened.

Tetsuo closed his eyes and decided to make a wish of his own. Even if it felt childish, he figured it couldn't hurt.

_Let her live a long and happy life, may no more harm come to her, please, let her be happy_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Orange eyes started up at the sky; the boy looked so lost, a heavy burden on his shoulders, which made him look so small to the karate master looking over him.

"Kyo, you should eat something" the deep voice of his shisou brought the boy out of his trance, and he only looked down at the ground below him.

"Not hungry," He mumbled, shoulders sagging even more than they were before.

The older man let out a sigh and looked up at the stars. His soft brown eyes gazed up at the night sky, and a shooting star crossed by.

"Kyo, a shooting star." Kazuma pointed out, hoping it would bring the boy back up. Lift the boy's spirits even a little bit. Kyo had always enjoyed stargazing and would often escape to the roof to watch the sky.

"Pft, what good is some star, no wish is gonna work…." He spat, annoyed at his master's attempt to cheer him up.

The older man shook his head, his chestnut brown hair swaying from side to side. He looked back up, and his eyes caught another shooting star, deciding to make a wish of his own.

_Someone show him that his life is not over, that he will be loved, let him be free and happy_

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

.

The sun shone brightly as I waited for a few people to get onto the private shuttle bus. The perks of having a fancy family are quite lovely.

_._

_I wonder what Bapu_ _'s life was like growing up with all this... Did he ever regret leaving it all behind for Mama?_

.

I shook my head. I knew better. Bapu's loved Mama with all his heart, and he loved me. That's what's important. A cheerful voice brought me back to earth.

"You look beautiful, Marley-Chan!" Cheered Momiji as he grabbed my hand, squeezing my hand.

I twirled a little bit from side to side in my midi white sundress, the large straw summer hat completing the look.

"Thank you, Momiji! I don't have many clothes here, but this was my Mama's suitcase." I said, thinking of when she wore it back in Vegas. My most recent memory was when we went to a tulip festival last May in Washington, all the butterflies that kept landing on Bapu and me as my Mama laughed, taking a video of us.

"I bet she would have loved that you are wearing it." He said softly as lightly felt the linen material. Momiji knew of my parents passing and offered his condolences even though he had never met them. I mentioned that they would have probably adored him.

_._

_But who couldn't love Momiji?_

.

"Oi, are we leaving or not?" Said a familiar sarcastic voice.

"Hiro?! I'm so glad you came." I greeted the young boy who was already stepping onto the bus, I skipped on after him, Momiji following me.

_._

_Mama would have loved Hiro until he opened his mouth... Then she probably would have thrown a shoe at him... Maybe Hiro's lucky to have never met Mama_

.

"Ya well, my Mom said she wanted handpicked cherries, so I figured I would come along." He shrugged, taking a window seat near the back. I could only smile, knowing that he came along because he wanted to, he just was too proud to admit it.

"Hey Hiro, where's Kisa, I thought she would like something like this?" Asked Momiji as we sat in the row behind Hiro. We were taking up the back while 4 adults who had decided to come, sat at the front of the bus.

"Her Mom said no." He shrugged, clearly looking disappointed as he crossed his arms and stared out the window.

"Oh? Who's Kisa?" I asked, never hearing the name before.

Momiji smiled, "Hiro's girlfriend!"

"Shut up, Rabbit!" Hiro's face was bright red, clearly embarrassed, I giggled and let Hiro that I thought it was cute that he had a girlfriend, which only made his face go a deeper red.

_._

_Poor boy's faces looks like cherry_.

.

"Well, we'll just have to pick some extra good cherries for Kisa." I decided. At that, I swore I saw a small, sincere smile grace Hiro's face. The boy was clearly head over heels for this 'Kisa' if the very thought of her made him smile like that.

_young love_

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

The ride back from the cherry fields was tranquil, the late afternoon ride was gently rocking everyone to sleep. Momiji and I had sat in the back row, he fell asleep beside me, and I moved his head from the hard window pane to my lap as I just gazed out the window, watching the world flow by. The melodies of Coldplay playing in my earbuds as I brushed my fingers through Momiji's hair.

_One minute I held the key_   
_Next the walls were closed on me_   
_And I discovered that my castles stand_   
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

I felt movement and looked to see Hiro had moved and sat down next to me. I took out my earbud and smiled gently at him.

"Everything okay?" I ask the boy who had been generally quiet except for the occasional sarcastic remark now and then. Hiro had scolded Momiji and me for goofing off too much, which only resulted in Momiji continuing to try and throw a cherry into my mouth until we finally got one. Even with all the 'goofing off,' we had managed to pick lots of cherries.

"Hmph, you just looked lonely without the Rabbit biting your ear off, I'm just trying to be nice. I can go sit by myself, I would rather -" Before Hiro could ramble on too much I placed an earbud in his right ear and held his little hand.

That made him go quiet and go stiff for a bit, but eventually, he relaxed and leaned back into the seat.

"Thank you for keeping me company, Hiro." I thanked him, and he just told me, ' don't get used to it.' with a small blush across his cheeks.

_He's a good boy, just...kind of awkward. He's growing up, plus... I can't imagine growing up with the weight of a family curse on your shoulders._

.

.-.-.-.

.

"Feels good to be back!" I stretched hopping off the bus and then doing a little backbend.

"ugh, how does your body do that?" Hiro was a little grossed out by how far back my backbend could go.

"Yoga, years of yoga," I explained, coming out of it and stretching my hands to the sky.

"I'm gonna drop some off at Harii's" Momiji was hopping around after his power nap. He leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and he was off. I only laughed and hid my bags of cherries behind the gate.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hiro as he raised an eyebrow, holding his own bag of cherries.

"I was just going to walk over and grab chocolate milk and maybe some salty chips from the konbini. I've been craving some all day. Would you like anything?" I asked my young friend as I made sure my bag of cherries was adequately hidden.

"You know it's not very responsible to ruin your dinner with junk food. And chocolate milk? What are you five y- "

I had already walked away, smirking a little bit. Hiro is wrong if he thinks I'm going to give in to his attitude.

"Hey, wait! I'm still talking," He yelled, hiding his own bag and running to catch up.

"I know, I just didn't want to listen," I teased, ruffling his hair.

" So you just walk away, that's childish." He smirked, closing his eyes and resting his hands behind his head as he walked.

" Better than being a smart ass." I teased, which made him yell, and I only giggled at his red face.

.

We came to a crosswalk and waited for our turn to cross, watching a few cars race by. Finally, the small green walking man appeared.

" Today was okay, I guess... and your music tastes are..whatever." He said, starting to cross the street.

_._

_That must have put him in physical pain to say that._

.

"Thanks, Hiro. That-" a screeching sound tore my attention away, and I saw a few motorcycles racing down the street towards us.

My heart felt like it stopped and my protective reflexes took over when I grabbed the boy, held him close, and jumped back towards the sidewalk, barely hearing the popping sound, and I was too enraged by the cyclists to acknowledge the green smoke that had surrounded me for a few seconds.

" **ASSHOLES!**!" I screamed, but they were long gone, the sound of their engines in the distance only managing to anger me. What took me back was the shaking tuff of wool in my arms.

"Hiro! Are you o-"

_._

_Right, the zodiac curse. Whoops._

.

Staring back at me was a sweet little sheep, shaking in my arms.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay. You're fine, you're alright." I comforted, holding him close, feeling his breathing go back to normal. He looked like he calmed down, and then I let myself gush.

"You're so cute! I love you!" I cheered, holding him close to my chest, his little head slightly squished into my breasts. That's when I felt warm liquid on my chest.

" AYE HAYE! Hiro! I need to get you to a doctor!" Blood had gushed from his little sheep nose and onto my chest.

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

Poor Hatori just shook his head and took Hiro from me, who looked traumatized and handed me a washcloth to wipe away the blood from my skin.

" What happened?" The doctor asked, clearly confused by the strange sight.

_._

_Well... Who wouldn't be?_

.

"Well, we were outside, and these jerks on motorbikes came racing by, and I panicked and grabbed Hiro, I think maybe he hurt his nose?" I tried to explain the events as I dabbed at the dress.

"I'm fine! Just put me down already!" Hiro fought in his little sheep form until Hatori placed him down, and he ran from the room. I wanted to go after him, but Hatori stopped me, saying that the boy would be fine, just a little embarrassed.

_._

_Why is he embarrassed?_

.

"Aww, your dress!" Said Momiji as he looked at the red splotches on the white material.

Dabbing the materiel with the wet cloth was doing very little for the linen dress. I made a note to Google 'How to remove blood stains from linen,' someone out there could help me, I'm sure.

"That's okay, it's just a dress, right? I'm just relieved Hiro is okay." Also thankful that no one was around to view the boy turn into a sheep. I wasn't sure how I would have talked ourselves out of

that one, I was not known for my acting ability.

_._

_I feel… like I forgot something….._

.

"Oh! The cherries! I left them by the gate! And Hiro's are there as well. Can you let him know? I don't know where he lives, but he can come by and grab the cherries from me whenever he can." I explained while I slipped on my sandals and rushed out, saying a quick goodbye to the Sohma boys.

_That was a pretty dramatic end to the day... Mama, I think I ruined your dress; please forgive me... but I got to meet the sheep of the Zodiac. He's a little tough at first, but he's actually easily flustered and thoughtful._

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitarashi Dango - type of dango skewered onto sticks in groups of 3–5 and covered with a sweet soy sauce glaze.
> 
> Song - Coldplay - Viva La Vida
> 
> Hello! Peachie here :) thank you for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoy her interactions with the Sohmas.
> 
> I'm not much of a writer but I'm having fun working out this story. I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> Fruits Basket was/is my favourite manga and I'm so excited about the 2019 reboot.
> 
> This story will follow a lot of the events of the manga once we get there. This is the Summer before Tohru starts living with the Sohmas.


	4. As They Would Mingle

.

.

.

It was late afternoon, and Tetsuo Sohma was out taking care of business matters, leaving Marley alone for most of the day. The Tuesday seemed to drag on, but she kept herself busy in the kitchen, washing the cherries from Sunday and preparing to put them in pies, rummaging through the cupboards fishing out pans.

The sweet smell wafted through the air with one pie on a cooling rack. Marley couldn't remember the last time she got to do some simple baking. It felt like ages since she was back in her own kitchen back in Nevada.

She came across the gelatin mold in the cupboards, which gave her something else to work on.

"Zuzu seems to have such a sensitive stomach... Hopefully, a cherry gelatin dessert will work." Marley spoke to herself as she tried to think of what else she would need for the dish.

The black-haired beauty was back in the hospital, it was only last week that the two friends were watching Supernatural in the living room. They ended up having a sleepover because Marley was too afraid to sleep alone after watching a scary episode.

"I'll bring her some magazines when I drop the gelatin off. She must be getting bored of daytime TV, maybe she needs a new sketchbook.." Marley wanted to make her friend's hospital stay a little easier if she could. She was familiar with prolonged hospital stays, and it was easy to get bored.

Hiro had yet to come to collect his share of cherries. Marley figured that the young boy must have been a little embarrassed over being seen in his Zodiac form. While all Marley could think of when was the next chance she would get to see his small sheep form because she was in love. The animal lover in her was just completely enamoured.

Marley figured she could get Hiro's address from Momiji and drop off his cherries later. She got started on more pies and happily worked away while she grooved to a Motown playlist.

_But it's all right if my clothes aren't new_   
_Out of sight because my heart is true_   
_She says baby ev'rything is alright, uptight, out of sight_   
_Baby, ev'rything is alright, uptight, clean out of sight_

A chime at the door interrupted the Stevie Wonder song. Marley slipped off her apron, and she headed to the door where she was met with one familiar face and one new cute one.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, looking over the foreign girl's attire of black biker shorts and matching crop top, small blush making it way over his cheeks. The attire showed off the girl's hourglass figure.

"Hello to you too, Hiro." Marley greeted, patting his hair, smiling softly at the young boy. His face flushed, and he brushed her hand away.

"You must be Kisa." Marley suspected taking in the girl's appearance. Shoulder length amber hair that matched beautifully with her big amber eyes. She was wearing a cute periwinkle blue dress that went to her knees. Kisa was a stunning young girl, and Marley immediately wanted to play and put braids and barrettes into her hair.

"It's nice to meet you." She said quietly, hiding behind Hiro and bowing slightly. Marley kneeled down a bit, trying not to appear too tall or intimidating.

"It's very nice to meet you too Kisa, I'm Marley." She gently took Kisa's hand and smiled at her.

Marley's warm smile made Kisa feel safe, Hiro had told her about Marley and had been immediately curious about the foreigner. The young girl had wished she had been able to go on the cherry-picking trip, but her mother had insisted on staying home, not wanting anything to happen to her daughter.

"Come in, come in. Did you guys come straight from school?" Marley asked as she led them into the kitchen where the tap was running over the cherries.

They nodded and looked over the state the kitchen was in. Dough rolled out on the counters and pots and pans were everywhere.

.

"I'm just washing yours and Kisa's cherries, Hiro, if you wanna take them home," Marley mentioned, turning off the tap and shaking off the residue from the cherries.

"Ummm.. what are you making?" Asked Kisa as she looked around the kitchen and sniffed the air.

"Cherry pies! Some jello too, I thought I could make a bunch with how many cherries Hiro helped me pick and then I wanted to give them out to friends." She explained as she tossed the apron back on. Thinking of Hatori and Momiji for the pies and cherry gelatin for Zuzu.

Her eyes seemed to light up a bit.

"Would you like to help me make some?" Marley asked. Kisa looked over at Hiro, who nodded his head and then she looked up at Marley.

"Yes, please." she stammered quietly. Fidgeting her hands and slightly swaying. Marley fought back a little squeal at how cute Kisa was. Marley was also excited at having a little helper in the kitchen.

" Perfect, baking is more fun with others anyway, so you are really saving me, Kisa. But, I don't want you to ruin your dress..." Marley lightly grabbed Kisa's hand and led her up the stairs to the room she was staying in.

"Ah wait -" Cried Hiro before he realized his call went unnoticed now and then huffed...

"I'll just watch TV then..." He mumbled as he wandered into the living and made himself comfortable.

.

.-.-.-.

.

I sifted through a suitcase looking for something for Kisa to wear. I had never properly unpacked, and I only had one suitcase. Most of my clothes right now where leisure clothes, giant T-shirts, and pyjama. The rest of my closet was back in Nevada boxed up in a storage locker. The apartment had been emptied out by my parents' friends shortly after their passing. All of mine and my parents' stuff had been packed, and I knew it was going to be a nightmare to deal with when I finally went home.

I had some of Mama and Bapu's clothes here from when they were staying here, and they had a few suitcases for me to go through, though I kind of avoided it and only went through them when I was really in need of something to wear. Right now, I needed something for Kisa to wear over her dress and finally found something of Bapu's for her to wear.

"Perfect! Throw this over your uniform, then we don't have to worry about getting flour or anything on it ." Handing her a giant oversized T-shirt that had the Anaheim Ducks logo on it. It went to her knees, looking like a dress.

She smiled, looking down at the T-shirt, and then smiled at me. I quickly braided the front of her hair to keep it out of her face, placing a pink barrette to keep it in place.

"Beautiful! Now let's get baking." I cheered, tossing my own braided hair behind me.

.

.-.-.-.-.-

.

Kisa and I were in the final steps and now just putting the finishing details on our pies.

Little hearts and stars littered the workstation, the cookie-cutter being put to good use.

"Then we will just lay these on top of our pies." I demonstrated placing a star in the middle of one and then spreading out another and another.

"Cute.." Kisa marvelled at the pretty design, eyes wide and mouth open.

"I know, pretty on the outside and hopefully delicious on the inside," I said, looking over our masterpieces. We finished decorating and slid them into the oven.

"After those two are done, we'll finish the last two. But we should wait a few hours before digging into them." I explained while putting down the oven mitts and removing my apron.

Kisa looked down a little disappointed that we would have to wait so long for our pies. But I had a little surprise up my sleeve. Well… it was in the fridge actually.

I opened the fridge door and took out one test pie, showing it o Kisa before sliding it in the oven for it to warm up a bit before serving.

"Luckily, I made one this morning that we can share with Hiro. I even have vanilla ice cream." I winked at her as I slid open the door connected to the living room, poking my head in.

"HIROOO! Would you like some pie?" I yelled, making him nearly jump out of his skin then turned to face me.

"Fine, just don't give me a piece that's all crust." He huffed then turned his head back to the TV that was playing some sort of game show.

"Yes, your sheepiness." I teased and saw his ears go a little red. I'll have to be careful not to play with him too much... But a little here and there shouldn't hurt.

I cut a few pieces of pie while Kisa helped by bringing me some plates and scooping the ice cream onto the pie slices.

"Maybe after we eat we can play some games, I have a Nintendo switch, maybe a little Mario kart?" I offered the suggestion as we carried the plates into the living room. She gave me a sweet smile, and a soft 'yes, please' left her lips.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked Dadaji as he looked down at the scene before him. Crossing his arms. Hatori came in behind him and raised his eyebrow.

"Welcome home. I think... that the guy in the suit is trying to find what's made of chocolate in the room?" I didn't even know what was happening, but that was my best guess. But this show was surprisingly intriguing.

The man on TV was licking a wooden clock and made a face. Clearly, the clock was not made out of chocolate.

"No.. I mean..." He gestured to my young friends who were passed out.

Kisa's head was on my lap, sleeping soundly, and Hiro was leaning on my shoulder, taking a little nap.

"Oh, well... there were a few very intense Mario kart races, Hiro can really get heated up and a few rounds of hide n' seek tuckered them out, I didn't have the heart to-" I was interrupted as the young Zodiac member seemed to stir a bit. Hiro's head moved and now rested lightly on my chest.

"Little brat... " Dadaji muttered as I saw veins on his forehead slightly pop up.

I tried not to laugh at Dadaji's expression and shook my head, not really caring about the current position. It was kind of sweet that the two kids felt so comfortable around me. It made me feel welcomed.

"Marley, finish the scale," Hatori instructed as he dug through his pocket for something.

"Huh?" I tilted my head slightly, confused at what Hatori meant.

"Marley... Do Re ..." Hatori started and motioned for me to continue the music scale.

"Mi?" I finished as he fished out a camera and snapped a photo of the scene.

Hatori nodded his head and then showed me the picture he had taken. It was a cute, innocent picture, and Hatori had 'tricked' me into smiling, making the picture all the better.

"I want a copy, please send me one," I told him. It would be nice to have some pictures of the Sohma's to add to my album. A little way to remember my time with them.

_._

_Poor Hiro, he's never going to come over ever again once he sees it._

.

I felt movement and Kisa adjusted a bit, her hand clenching the blanket on my lap. Smiling lightly down at her and brushed my fingers through her hair. Such sweet kids both of them. I wondered if Kisa knew about Hiro's curse. How close could a member of the Zodiac get to other people if every time they embrace, they change form?

"Marley, we should get them up, it's almost dinner time." Said Dadaji, having enough of the cute cuddle session.

"Oh... ya, of course... Kisa, Hiro." I whispered gently, shaking them lightly.

"It's time for your guys to head home." They lifted their heads, both looking a little dazed.

"Good evening." Addressed Dadaji, looking very intimidating as he stood in the doorframe.

They both got up immediately, I tried to get up, but my legs were asleep, so after the failed attempt, I decided to stay sitting.

"Good evening, Tetsuo-Sama." They both replied, bowing slightly. I was looking at the interaction, impressed at the level of respect that people gave Dadaji.

_._

_Maybe I underestimated how important Dadaji is. Even Hiro didn't miss a beat._

.

"Go home, you two, I'm sure your mothers are waiting," Responded Dadaji as he stood tall as if was some high lord speaking down to his subjects.

The two grabbed their bags, then Kisa looked over at me.

"Can...um.. can we hang out tomorrow as well?" She asked, holding her bag in front of her and looking down at the ground.

"I would love to Kisa, you can bring Hiro too if you want." I offered, smiling up at the sweet girl.

She gave me a cute smile, and the two grabbed their bags of cherries, a pie each and were out the door.

"The ram and the tiger, what a funny pair." Commented Dadaji as he and Hatori sat at the table.

"... KISA'S THE TIGER!?" I shouted, completely surprised the reveal, but now her amber hair and eyes made more sense.

_Somehow Hiro and Kisa's friendship is a 1000 times cuter now I know that they're the sheep and the tiger_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Marley walked through familiar halls and kept checking the numbers printed by the doors until she came to what she was looking for.

"knock knock," Marley said as she peeked into the hospital room, carrying a small bag and drink tray with two pink to-go cups.

"I brought you a peppermint tea from the café down the street, you know the one with the pink door," Marley explained as she walked up to the hospital bed handed her friend a cup.

"Did you get-"

"The blackberry streusel muffin? Yes, ma'am." Marley read her friend's mind and handed her the muffin. Isuzu split the muffin in two and gave one half to Marley.

" I heard you tried to make a daring escape last night?" The white-blonde asked, knowing the nurse gossip was probably right. Marley smiled at her friend before she took a bite of the sweet treat.

" it was a bit easier when I had you covering for me" The stoic teen brought up, thinking back on the times when the two shared a hospital room.

"Maybe, but I think it does more harm than good. The doctors know what they're doing, even if it doesn't feel like it Zuzu." Marley tried to explain, wishing her friend would take her health more seriously.

.

The black-haired beauty rolled her eyes and decided to stare out the hospital window and took small bites of the muffin, she knew Marley was right, but she wasn't about to tell that.

"I brought some more goodies." The girl with the sun-kissed skin made herself at home as she hopped into the bed and leaned back into the upright part of the bed. Marley reached into the bag and pulled out a few containers, laying them on the small table while Isuzu finished her half of the muffin.

They made an interesting pair, contrasting in all sorts of ways. Marley's brown skin against Isuzu's pale porcelain skin and Isuzu's dark, black straight hair was almost the opposite of Marley's white-blonde wavy locks. The only thing they had in common in looks was their hair length and large eyes. But their differences didn't end in their looks.

To an outsider, they seemed like they would never be friends as their personalities seemed so polar opposite. Still, Marley had found an intensely loyal friend in Isuzu and saw past her abrasive and couldn't imagine her life without her.

Marley hoped that they would be able to remain friends overseas, she even thought that maybe one day she could come back and visit the Sohma's.

" I've been meeting more of your family members, but the Sohma Estate seems so huge, maybe you won't know them?" Marley pointed out, there had to be least hundred people living on the estate, if not more.

"who'd you have the pleasure of meeting," Isuzu said in a sarcastic tone as she opened the lid of the cup and enjoyed the comforting smell of the peppermint tea.

" a little boy named Hiro and a cute little girl named Kisa, " this brought Isuzu's attention to Marley, surprised that the outsider had met so many Zodiac members and wondered if she knew of the curse.

.

Isuzu realized that there was no way because who could openly accept the Zodiac members, plus there was no way that Akito would be okay with someone like Marley knowing the secret. Hatori would have erased her memory of the Sohma's and Isuzu did not want that.

"you know them?" Marley asked as she opened a jello container and handed the Sohma a spoon. Isuzu fought a smile as eyes the gelatin dessert, a warm feeling spread throughout her chest. She could tell that these were homemade, and it made her feel special that Marley had gone so out of her way to make something for her. Marley always went out of her way to do something for Isuzu, she was grateful to have her in her life. Even if she would deny it til with her dying breath.

"we're cousins…" Isuzu mentioned as she took a spoonful of jello and savored the sweet cherry taste, feeling slightly spoiled by Marley.

" Oh, cool! Maybe we can all go out for lunch or something, or a picnic before I leave." Marley suggested, already planning a picnic menu in her mind.

"…. So you're really going back." spat the dark-haired girl, not meaning to sound so harsh, but she wasn't looking forward to her friend leaving her. Isuzu knew that Marley would most likely not stay in Japan, but she would be lying if she said that she hadn't hoped that Marley would make the Sohma Estate her permanent home.

" well, I'm not from here; I needed to go back eventually…" Marley tried to explain, feeling guilty about bringing up the subject at all. She could feel the energy in the room drop through the floor.

"Right... you were always gonna go back... cause you're not one of us..." The words felt like a knife in Marley's side. Marley knew she was an outsider, but it still hurt to hear it. Marley knew in her heart that her friend was just hurt and was using her words, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt Marley's own feelings.

"Whatever, I'll eat later…" Isuzu but the spoon down and moved so she was laying down in the bed, facing away from Marley.

The conversation seemed to be over, and the girls sat in silence. Marley wished she could stay, she really did. But that would be asking too much.

"Okay, I brought some things to help pass the time… feel better soon, Zuzu, love you." Marley said sincerely, hoping to get her friend to face her, but the girl just let out a huff and continued to face away from Marley. Not saying a word.

Marley let out a soft sigh and brought out some fashion magazines and a new sketchbook from her bag and left them by Isuzu's bedside before saying goodbye. Marley knew she would have to try again later. She didn't want to leave their friendship on a bad note.

_._

_She didn't want to leave at all_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_._

_But it had to end at some point. Right?_

It had been a few days since I had visited Zuzu in the hospital, and when I returned yesterday, she had apparently been released. I know it was a good thing, but I hadn't been able to get a hold of her and could tell she was avoiding me. It hurt... but I couldn't be too mad at her...

_._

_Zuzu had been by my side through so much, and now I'm just leaving..._

.

I was shuffling through all these legal documents. Going over them with a government worker who was now going over them with me. I felt like I was just reading the same thing over and over again since last night.

_._

_How many trees had to die for this?_

.

" You have no living relatives Bakshi-San. As a citizen of the U.S., you are expected to return to the states within the next few weeks. On arrival, you will be entered into the system and placed in a foster home." She explained, adjusting her glasses.

"How is that possible. My son raised her, he married her mother, she is his daughter by those standards, is she not?" Fought Dadaji as he paced around. He had been agitated since the moment the government worker from the U.S embassy had knocked on the door.

"Dadaji.," I whispered, trying to hold it together.

_._

_I was never meant to stay, right? No reason to get all upset_

.

"Yuuto-San never officially filled in any paperwork. He may have been married to her mother, but he had no rights when it came to Bakshi-San. I'm sorry, Sohma-Sama. She belongs to the State of Nevada." The woman stood up, straightening her blazer.

" I suggest you tie up any loose ends Bakshi-San before the week is up, do not put off the inevitable. Congratulations on your recovery." She bowed and was gone like that.

_._

_A week...doesn't feel like enough._

.

"Well, I guess that's... that." I settled, reminding myself not to cry. It would make poor Dadaji very uncomfortable.

"That's that. That's all you have to say?" He fumed, raising his voice as he stared at me.

I looked up at him, trying to remain calm. I was slightly biting the inside of my cheek as I tried to compose myself. I wished this wasn't the situation at all. I wished that my parents were still here, and we were all going home together. Or maybe we could have made our home here in Japan, but as long as we were together, I wouldn't have cared.

_Now I'm about to hop on a plane and go back to_

_Nevada... Where no one was waiting for me_

_Back to America to be put into some stranger's home. A 16-year-old foster kid._

.

"I'm not from here, I'm not a citizen," I responded, convincing myself that I had to go back.

_._

_I can't expect him to fully take me in. That would be asking too much. The Sohma's have already done so much more. I'm alive because of them. It would be too much. I don't want to be a burden._

_I'll be fine. I belong in America... right?_

He banged the table and glared at me. His temperament kind of shocked me and I hadn't seen him like this and weren't sure how to handle it.

"That can be changed, I can get papers. You can be a citizen. You'll be better off here." He reasoned, clearly not understanding all the hassle it would cause.

I remembered all the paperwork, the interviews, tests that Mama and Bapu had to do to become American citizens. I can't throw all that away because I want to stay here. How happy they were...

"That could take months, why would they grant me citizenship, especially to someone like me? It could be a losing battle! " I tried to reason with him, I was just confused. I knew a little about the history of Dadaji and my parents, but at the end of the day, Bapu left Japan because Dadaji didn't want Mama and Bapu to get married. So why would Dadaji want me around now?

_._

_Why was he fighting me on this... We're not related... he's just trying to be nice because .. Bapu cared me as if I was real daughter... and now he's gone... he just feels sorry for me, and I won't burden him anymore_

_I had caused enough trouble for them, I had caused everyone enough pain, I won't do it anymore. They can send me somewhere, anywhere, and I'll make it work... somehow._

"Do you not want to stay here? Are you not happy here?" He asked, baffled that I was just willingly going to leave.

" That's not what I'm saying at all! We knew that I wasn't your biological granddaughter, this isn't a surprise. This was the plan. Come here, hopefully, get better than return home to Las Vegas." I explained, trying to make him understand.

_._

_Please just stop, why put up such a fuss. Dadaji has his life here with the Sohma family, where could I possibly fit in. I'm not a Sohma, I'm an outsider, I don't belong. How could I? That's why Mama couldn't stay here. Why should I be any different? The Sohma's didn't want us all those years ago, what's changed._

"With your parents? They are gone. You are going back to the states alone. You would have no one. You are all alone. You're telling me you would rather be alone than stay here." Dadaji stated, and it felt like he just stabbed me in the gut and was twisting the knife.

I felt a snap. My hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I had to clench my fists. Nails digging into my palms. Of course, I don't want to be alone.

"YES! I AM ALL ALONE, THEY ARE GONE, AND I HAVE NO FAMILY LEFT! THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME. I'M JUST .. I DONT BELONG HERE **!"** I cried as I tried to fight back the tears, my eyes felt like they were burning.

_._

_This... it'_ _s all my fault... I can't.. I wanna go home.. I-I  
_

.

"Marley-"

**" I'VE ALREADY TROUBLED YOU ENOUGH**! I - I ca... I can't ask for anything more...! I'm ... going back to the states. I'M NOT A SOHMA! This ISN'T my home! I don't belong here..." I snapped standing up to meet Dadaji's height to stare him in the eyes, I was feeling the guilt of everything that had gone wrong in the few months on my shoulders, telling me that I didn't deserve to stay with them. I didn't deserve any more kindness. My lungs felt like they were being squeezed, and I clenched my teeth.

_It wouldn't be right to burden the Sohma's any longer.._

"You're leaving?" A young voice interrupted our... discussion

I looked over the patio leading out to the garden, and standing there was Hiro and Kisa.

Hiro was glaring at us while he clenched his fists, and Kisa was standing behind him, looking at us with glassy eyes.

"Hiro.." His name left my lips quietly, and I reached out to him, but he just grabbed Kisa's hand and ran off.

"That'll make you leaving easier. Since you have no interest in staying, it should be easy for you to say your goodbyes." Scoffed Dadaji while he left the room. I heard the front door slam.

It was an unbearably hot day, but a cool breeze came through that made me shiver to my core. I curled my arms around me and squatted down to the ground, head resting on my knees.

"I ... want to stay..." I muttered, but no one was around to hear.

_._

_Better get used that._

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes:
> 
> Song - Stevie Wonder - Uptight (Everythings Alright)
> 
> Peachie here! Hello, Hello :) Thanks for reading


	5. With The Good People We Meet

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Dadaji had yet to come back after walking out of his own house. I hadn't meant to hurt anyone's feelings, and I was only trying to help decide for them.

_But somehow I've just made everything worse..._

I needed a good walk to cool off and slipped on some sneakers and headed out, venturing off the property. Lotus pose just wasn't going to cut it today.

I wasn't that far from the Estate when a drop of rain landed on the top of my head. And then another... and another.. til it came down like torrential downpour.

**"** **Great..just** **great. Could this day get any worse**." I called out to the heavens, wondering they wanted to throw anything else my way. It was only a few weeks ago that I was cheerful at the idea of rain.

Contemplating my life for a bit as I stood there the rain. The warm drops pelted my skin, soaking me to the bone, my light cardigan sticking to my skin.

I just wanted to go home and hide, but I didn't know where home was.

_._

_Mama... Bapu... what do I do..._

.

"mew"

"huh?" Over the pelting sounds, I swore I heard the soft sound of an animal. Glancing around, I tried to listen.

"meowww" The high pitched sound went off again. Following the noise to a small alleyway, I came across a cardboard box that looked to be barely standing up. The rain was wearing it down even more.

Looking inside, I felt my heart just split in two. The offender of the cute noises was a small dirty brown tuff of hair; they were shivering and shaking, looking like they had eaten in a while, their bones slightly visible. The tiny creature hadn't even noticed me yet.

I slowly knelt, my bare knee's touching the cold, wet ground, I gently put my hand inside the box.

"There, there... I'm here. It's okay.." I cooed, bringing my hand to the kitten's face so they could sniff.

The small feline seemed to have some fire left in their body as their tiny paw lashing out and swiped at the top of my hand.

"Ish..." I brought my hand back and cradled it into my chest — a bright red scratch on the front of it.

The little kitten now had their back arched and was hissing at me, the intruder. Their green eyes were watching my every move.

"That's okay, I just startled you, right? I didn't mean to frighten you. I'd like to help." I comforted using a soft voice as they continued to hiss.

The small thing could not be a little over 7 or 8 weeks old and looked severely malnourished but still had a lot of bite to them — a fighting spirit.

" I can bring you... to where I'm staying for a bit. Get you cleaned up and some food." I offered, reminding myself not to call the Sohma Estate home.

Taking a breath, I tried again and brought my hand to the kitten. They clamped down with tiny teeth on my forefinger and latched down with their claws on the rest of my hand. The little one was prepared to take me down if it was the last thing they ever did.

"ISH.. okay okay... that only hurts a... little. Okay, I get it. You're a boss kitty, but you still need help." I tried to squeak out as the kitten laid out a full defensive assault on my hand. Clenching my eyes shut to try null the sharp pain. The kitten's nails dug in tighter.

_What am I doing? I'm more a dog person... but I've never really been around cats all that much either._

_._

_"On that day, the Rat rode on the Ox and jumped off to get into the banquet first. The Ox followed, then came the Tiger and everyone else. The celebration lasted until the next morning._

_Except for the deceived Cat."_

.

Recalling the zodiac tale made my eyes water, but no tears fell.

_Everyone was all together, having a good time. While the cat was forgotten_ _about..an_ _outsider... nowhere to go_

"It's okay... if you're scared... I'm scared too, but I think... I think it's gonna be okay. Please... don't push me away... I can help." I tried to console the small kitten, hoping they couldn't understand me.

"mew." and I felt wet sandpapery tongue over my hand. Opening my eyes, I saw the kitten still latched onto my hand, but instead of biting was now licking.

My eyes softened at the sight, and I couldn't help but fall in love with the feisty feline. The kitten stared at me, watching my every movement as it retracted their claws, and now that my hand was free, I slipped off my cardigan.

"Now, I know it's wet, but it might protect you a bit from the rain." I tried to comfort the scared kitten as I wrapped the cardigan around them and cradled them in my arms.

"That's a good kitty." I cooed as I tried to lightly jog back to Dadaji's house without jostling the little one in my arms.

_Hopefully, Dadaji doesn't mind an extra guest for a few days...till I figure something out_

As soon as I got back, I found a box and lined it with towels and blankets. I gently washed the kitten with warm water and dried them until finally placing them in the box. The kitten barely fought me anymore, almost falling asleep in the process.

I looked up what I could feed the hungry little warrior and decided to go with diluted milk from an eyedropper.

"I'll see if I can take them to a vet tomorrow." as I fed them, I took in their features. Now that they were clean, I could see the pure orange colour on most of their body but their paws and face and splotches of white. But they were still very scraggly looking. Hopefully, a few meals will fill them out.

"You are so handsome." I cooed as they took milk from the dropper, lapping it up happily.

"I promise... I'll find you a home before I go." I whispered gently as I softly pet their fur.

.

.-.-.-.-..-

.

A few hours passed, and Dadaji hadn't returned. Instead of getting dinner ready, I decided to start cleaning up the room I had been staying in, bringing the little kitten I had named Gimli in their box with me, packing up not only my stuff but a bunch of my parent's stuff.

_Well, I guess it's mine now..._

Bell chimes came between me and my suitcase. I went down the stairs to answer the door.

A mop of blond hair, wet from the rain, stood on the doorstep, their face pointed towards the ground.

" Momiji? Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I reached forward, tucking some hair behind his ear and lifted his chin, he had tears streaming down his face mixing with the rain.

_Did he find out? Oh god... how am I supposed to say to goodbye to Momiji_

He immediately jumped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. A popping sound echoed in the genkan, and I yellow smoke surrounded me.

"I don't want you to leave!" Cried the bunny, tears falling from his eyes as he cuddled into my neck.

I didn't respond and just wrapped my arms around him. Partly holding myself together as he cried into my shoulder in the middle of the genkan.

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

Momiji was sitting at the table fully clothed and with a towel resting on his shoulder as I put down a cup of chai in front of him.

"I'm glad you came by, there's a cherry pie in the fridge with your name on it. Oh, and I have someone I want to introduce you to," I blurted, trying to avoid the conversation we were about to have. I figured maybe a cute kitten would be able to cheer Momiji up.

He held the cup of tea between his hands and nodded. His eyes were still very red from crying. Before I could disappear upstairs to grab Gimli, Momiji interrupted me.

"Are you not happy here? Do you not like us? Are you going to forget about me" He finally asked as I about to disappear from the room. My heart broke more than it already had.

_Is that what he thinks? That I don't love him? That I don't enjoy being here?_

"I could never forget you, Momiji. I love you guys. I love it here. How could I ever forget you." I promised as I sat beside him, reaching out to grab his hand., squeezing it lightly.

_I did love it_ _here_ _. I do love them. It doesn't mean I should stay. I should just be grateful for what I've been given. Don't ask for more._ I've caused enough trouble.

"Then.. why are you leaving?" He asked, looking at me with those chocolate brown eyes that I couldn't escape.

"Because I have to. I don't belong here. I'm an American, and my parents fought to become Americans, it's not so simple for me to just stay here." I tried to explain.

"But... do you have family back in America?" He asked, and I took back my hand and began brought them to cradle my teacup, feeling the warmth from the hot tea. Looking into the cup's reflection, I just started to think about what would happen to me when I did return to the States.

I didn't have any family in America, but I did have friends who I am sure would at least check on me. I imagined I would just end up in a foster home. Then when I turn eighteen, I would just get a job and live on my own. Not a great plan, but it was something.

"...No. But I do have friends who will help me, and maybe you can come to visit me in Vegas is a few years. Or maybe I can come back here one day." I tried to bargain and comfort. I didn't want Momiji or anyone to worry about me. I would be fine, I was alive, and for that, I was grateful.

_._

_I can't ask for anything more. I'm lucky to be alive. I couldn't put out my Dadaji out more than I already have._

.

" You don't have to be on your own! You could stay here! You could even live with me!" He countered, reaching over and holding my hands.

"It's not that simple, Momiji. It could be stacks of papers and interviews and money... it's too much to ask for... The Sohma's have already done more than I could ever ask for. I'm sure the last thing Dadaji wanted for his retirement plan was to end up with some orphan."

"Do you even want to go back to America?" He asked, watching my face intensely.

_No_

That shocked me. Didn't I want to go back? I had to go back... didn't I?

"I-I," I choked out, and I clenched my jaw, not trusting myself to be able to lie.

"I want you to stay! Don't you want to stay here? With us?" He pushed, squeezing my hands in his.

_Yes_

I felt my lips tremble, and my eyes burned with tears. A tight feeling in my chest felt like it burst, unravelling as tears poured down my cheeks.

" **Of course I want to stay**!" I blubbered.

" I want to stay here with you, Hatori, Zuzu, Hiro, Kisa and Dadaji **! I want to keep living here**. I don't want to be alone in Vegas. I love it here. I want to share a life with you all, **I want to go on more bus -trips with you and Hiro.** I want to bake more with Kisa **. I -want to cook more meals for Hatori**. I want to have more sleepovers with Zuzu- I want to take evening walks and **share ice cream** with Dada-jiii." I was crying and hiccupping, switching between English and Japanese without noticing. I let go of Momiji's hand to cover my face.

I bawled into my hands. " I want to have a home here. I want to belong here. I want to stay here. I wish I was a Sohma!"

Momiji rubbed my back and handed me tissues. It wasn't long before he started to cry with me. Chai was forgotten by both of us as I cried like a child.

_This really isn't how I wanted to say goodbye_

_._

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

Hatori's office had a surprise guest. One who had already raided his desk to find his cigarettes.

"Fine, if she doesn't want to stay here, she doesn't have to. She would rather be alone than live with me. It's too loud with her around anyway." Muttered Tetsuo as he parked himself on the patio and lit up. Taking a long drag.

"This might be better. Marley is accepting of the zodiacs and happy knowing the Sohma family now, but our family is dark, monstrous. The curse could hurt her, and you don't want that." Explained the Doctor.

Hatori was hiding it, but he would miss the young, optimistic girl and all the light she brought. But the Dragon of the Zodiac knew no happiness could last, and she would be better away from the harm the Sohma's could cause.

"Be happy with the time you've had with her. Then let her go," Advised Hatori, grabbing himself a cigarette.

The elder didn't reply and continued to huff. He knew the young Doctor wasn't trying to be mean. It wasn't so long ago he had to end his engagement to the woman he loves and erased her memories to keep her safe.

"She could be great for our family. She's thoughtful, intelligent, strong-willed and accepting of everyone around her. She doesn't seem the type to run or fold when the going gets tough...But... if she wants to go back to America, who am I to stop her" Continued Tetsuo, trying to swallow a hard pill. The highly respected man was acting like a child who had his ice cream taken away.

The two smoked as they listened to the pattering of rain on the roof. Until Tetsuo finally broke the prolonged silence.

.

"She said she feels like she doesn't belong here. She feels like an outsider. That's one of the things her mother was worried about. Maybe Marley would be better far away from people who make her feel like that. I'm sure she has many friends back in Nevada." Concluded Tetsuo, gazing sadly at the ground.

"We are lucky Marley is even alive... Be happy for her, and you can always send money to help her once she's back home, she won't be gone forever. She'll be alive and thriving. Living her own life." Comforted Hatori, remembering the days when the young girl was holding on by a thread.

"You're very wise for your age. I'm an old man whining to the younglings about how my Granddaughter doesn't want to hang out. What have I become." Chucked the old man, putting out his cigarette.

"A doting grandfather." Hatori pointed out, a slight smile on his face.

They heard the sound of rushing footsteps and the sliding of the door.

"THE IDIOT WANTS TO STAY!" Yelled the young boy as he held out his phone to the two grown men. His brown hair sticking to his forehead.

"Hiro? Calm down. What are you talking about?" Asked Hatori, putting out his cigarette.

The boy leaned over and tried to catch his breath. Rain dripping from his hair as if he stood in the Doctor's office. Hiro had been running all over the Estate trying to find the Sohma elder to share his evidence.

"Marley - She-wants to stay. Tetsuo-sama, she wants to stay." Assured Hiro as he opened his phone and pressed play. On his phone was a video recording of Momiji and Marley sitting at a living room table. Marley was crying as she tried to get out words, but it was a particular sentence that stood out.

_" I want to have a home here. I want to belong here. I want to stay here. I wish I was a_ _Sohma_ _!"_

Tetsuo rose from the floor and walked up to the youngest of the zodiac. Hiro stood up tall, trying not to be intimidated.

Tetsuo's brought up his hand and ruffled the boy's wet hair.

"Well, let's get to work." Declared the elder, and he headed out. Invigorated with a new goal.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Tetsuo walked into his home and checked upstairs for his Granddaughter. She was in bed, sleeping soundly, and the Rabbit was sleeping next to her, holding her hand.

"damn rabbit.." whispered the protective figure, but he decided it was innocent enough and didn't want to wake them. He heard a quiet meow and looked further into the room and noticed a small box on the floor that had two bright eyes peeking out of it.

"... I'll leave that for now.. " He mumbled, and the kitten almost hissed at him and at that, he closed the door and headed back downstairs.

Before he headed to his home office, he wanted to grab a snack from the fridge. Opening the door, the first thing he saw was a pink sticky note. Little doodles of smiley faces and hearts placed around the words.

_Dadaji, re-heat in the microwave for 2 mins_

" I don't deserve her." He mumbled as he took out the small bowl of curry rice and placed it in the microwave.

He took his homemade meal into his office and got started with a clear goal in mind. He imagined the other Sohma's who were stuck in their old traditional ways would give him a hard time, but he didn't care. Time and experience had made Tetsuo wise, and he knew what was best for him and his family.

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

I was up a little later than I usually wake up, carefully getting up as not to wake Momiji, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Disappearing into the bathroom, I groaned at the image in the mirror. My amethyst eyes were puffy from all the crying the night before.

Throwing cold water on my face, I recalled the events from yesterday.

_Dadaji and I fought, he left. Hiro and_ _Kisa_ _ran away from me. I picked up a stray cat. Momiji came over, and I cried like a baby, then fell asleep watching an old Bollywood film on my laptop_ _..._ _that's why I have_ _Maiyya_ _Yashoda playing on a loop in my head._

I patted down my face with a towel and decided to skip the contacts today. They would be too much of a pain to put in any way with the swollen eyes. Slipping on my gold wired cat eyeglasses, I decided to get started on some breakfast. Also should feed Gimli again.

_I've stayed here too_ _long_ _. I now crave fluffy white rice in the morning._

Walking downstairs to get started on breakfast, I was met with an unexpected sight.

Dadaji, Hatori, the government worker from yesterday and a new face were sitting at the table, sheets of paper spread across it.

They all looked to me as I entered the room.

_._

_Where these people here to make me leave immediately? Dadaji must have been pretty mad last night._

.

"Good morning. I'm sorry, I th- I thought I had til' the end of the week to leave? B-But I'm mostly packed if I need to leave sooner," I tried to say with a small polite smile, without breaking into tears.

Hatori just gave me a small smile and then motioned to Dadaji for something.

Dadaji blushed lightly, grumbled something while rising up. He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into the kitchen, shutting the door behind us.

He then brought out a phone that wasn't his... He pressed a button, and a very recent conversation played out through the speaker. He didn't show the screen, just held up the speaker's side, I could hear crying, and then a voice sounded out.

_~" I want to have a home here. I want to belong here. I want to stay here. I wish I was a_ _Sohma_ _!"~_

My eyes widened at recognizing my voice coming through the speakers.

"Wait...how did you -" I started to ask but was cut off.

" I want this to become your home," He interrupted, staring down at me with stern eyes.

"huh."

_How is this happening to me? How did he get that? Who's phone is that? Who come by when Momiji and I were talking..._

Dadaji took a breath as if trying to calm himself.

"I do expect you to honour the Sohma name. You must protect them as they are yours to protect and love. You will arrive home by 11 at night at the latest. We will share at least one meal a day together, where we will tell each other about our day. You will put your shoes on the rack." He started as he placed the phone back in his pocket and then crossed his arms.

"Dadaji- what are you -"

"You WILL come to me immediately if anyone ever makes you feel like an outsider. You must accompany me for evening walks when the weather is pleasant. I expect you to use a glass when getting water from the tap." He slightly glared at me over that comment, and I was too in shock to laugh over his attempt at a joke.

"Any boy who wants to date you must be introduced to me first. You must accept all gifts and let us spoil you and above all else... You must always be yourself." He finished his speech.

.

"What are you talking about?" I quivered. I felt my eyes start to water. Waiting for a catch or anything. This can't be happening.

_What are these.. rules? Conditions?_

"I lost my closest family eight years ago by letting them walk out the door. I will not lose someone again simply because they don't feel wanted. I won't make that mistake again. You are my Granddaughter. Family is more than blood; it's love. You belong here." He spoke in his strong deep voice, which I knew that some found intimidating, but I found it comforting.

"Dadaji-" Tears were again falling down my cheeks.

_Is this a dream?_

"Do you want to be Sohma?" He asked, a small smirk on his face as he already knew the answer.

I opened my arms and wrapped them around his midsection, burying my head into his shoulder.

"YES!" I cried, my hands gripping around him as he softly patted my back.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Sign here, Sohma-Sama." Directed the new face in the business suit who I learned was a Japanese government agent, a Sohma lawyer also joined us, helping me understand the paperwork.

Dadaji made a few signatures and then papers were turned towards me.

A few awful signatures and my name in messy handwriting and they lawyer and government worker collected the papers and departed.

"It can't possibly be that easy?" I asked once Hatori and Dadaji were done criticizing my messy handwriting.

"Normally no, but the Sohma's are a well-respected family and have many connections. For us, it is that easy. Plus, Tetsuo-Sama was up all night making calls and filling out paperwork." Hatori explained.

"Shut it, sea monkey." Snapped Dadaji.

"You are now, by all accounts, officially the daughter of Tetsuo Sohma and heiress to the Sohma estate." Explained Hatori.

Hatori then raised his cup of tea to cheers.

"... Wait... Heiress?!"

"You do know that your Dadaji is one of the richest men in Japan... right?" Hatori asked, acting aloof in the situation.

"...what?!" I yelped. I knew that Dadaji was well of, but I didn't realize it was to that extent.

"Welcome to the family, Marley Kaur Sohma." Dadaji lifted his cup and smiled. A real smile that rarely graced his lips and my shock over the heiress thing left, and I was just smiling back at him.

_Marley Kaur Sohma... I like it_

"YAY!" I felt arms wrap around me, and yellow smoke engulfed me.

"Momiji! How long have you been there?" I asked, talking to the rabbit who was now resting on my head.

"5 minutes ago." He giggled

"Meow"

"You wanna explain whatever this thing is doing here?" Dadaji asked as he glared down at the small kitten who had escaped from his box.

Chaos seemed to erupt around me as Momiji hopped around the room, cheering, and Gimli started to scale Dadaji like King Kong going to the top of the empire state building. I couldn't help but laugh, and Hatori even looked like he was softly laughing, letting loose for the happy celebration.

_Mama,_ _Bapu_ _. Don't worry about me. I think I'm home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maiyya Yashoda - a song from Bollywood movie Hum Saath Saath Hain, highly recommend looking it up, even for just the dance on YouTube  
> Chai - spiced black tea with whole milk. Strong cinnamon ginger smell (At least the way we make it :p) Also referred to as Masala Chai, but I'm lazy.


	6. Good Friends We Have

_Warning: Spoilers, huge spoilers, read on at your own risk if you haven't read the manga._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_._

_._

_I'm dying here, this is it... HOW is this even possible!_

I took a break to wipe my brow. Sweat making my clothes stick to my skin and hair was starting to frizz. Not a good look.

_Japanese summers are hotter than the Nevada desert. How is August worse than July?!_

My life has changed a lot in the last month. Along with my adoption process going through the Japanese and American government. Dadaji also had all the belongings from my family apartment in Las Vegas sent to Japan. I had unpacked all of my own things, and I made myself properly at home. Also, little Gimli has gained some strength and is eating solid food. I was able to take him to the vet where we had him checked over, and as long as he keeps eating steadily, he should be fully healthy in no time.

I barely had touched my parents' stuff and boxes of it remained untouched in the storage.

_Dadaji might want to go through_ _Bapu's_ _stuff with me. If he's up for it._

Any free time I had, I was usually doing yoga and barre exercises to get my strength back for dance and eventually into my acro and aerial arts. It's coming on a year since I've been inactive. Very thankful for muscle memory and a decently flexible schedule. As soon as I get the proper go-ahead from my doctor... AKA Hatori, I'm finding a studio close by that does street dance and contemporary styling.

I promised Kisa I would teach her what I could. She was a little too shy to enter a class yet. Plus, her mother was very protective, so now I have a little dance partner. But today it's way too hot to exercise... or move

Now sweltering under the heat and cruel humidity, I was hoping that staying here is really worth it. Carrying a load of plastic in my arms to where they kept all the service cars on the property.

Knocking on the garage door, I peeked in.

"Hello?" I called out, looking around the garage until a short man with a balding head, wiping their hands on a towel as he came around the corner.

"Um, hi?" I asked

"What do you need?" He asked a little gruffly, stuffing the towel in the pocket of his overalls.

"I'm Marley... Tetsuo's granddaughter... And -" He stopped me in my introduction, a shocked look gracing his face.

"Tetsuo-Sama's granddaughter?! Apologies Marley-sama. How can I help?" He asked, completely changing his tune and bowing.

"Oh, that's really, um, please don't bow," I asked, putting down the plastic and waving my hands back and forth, still feeling awkward over people fussing over me.

He got up and raised an eyebrow, and then looked at the giant wad of pink plastic I placed down.

" I was just..hoping I could borrow.. **what is it called**? A tire inflator? **A pump**?" I asked, trying to put together the words.

Now that I am an official Sohma family, Dadaji has talked to me about having more responsibilities around the estate. Unfortunately, that now means that I have to be tutored 8 hours a day on nearly everything from academic studies to Japanese culture and etiquette lessons. Thank goodness Zuzu, and I snuck away to the Movie theatre last week. Incredibles 2 and air conditioning, a perfect outing in this killer heat.

At least my Japanese is really starting to come through, I mean.. It's been pretty decent thanks to my Bapu speaking to me in Japanese throughout the years. Now that I've been in Japan for about 8 months, I've had lots of practice and was feeling more and more comfortable.

.

My accent is still a dead giveaway... As is my entire appearance. Some words defiantly escape me... like right now. Poor man looks so confused.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." He stammered, looking very nervous.

"No, I'm sorry! My Japanese still needs work." I bowed apologizing.

_Okay, time for some charades_

I walked over to a tire and lightly hit it, mimed putting a hose into and made a hissing noise from my mouth and moved my hands as if the tire was expanding.

"AH! I see!" he got it and started moving around the garage and brought me an air pump.

"Perfect. Thank you so much!" I cheered, grabbing the hose and placing it in a hole of the plastic.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"What the..." Leaning out the window, the black-haired beauty spotted what looked like a giant pink inflatable pool being carried on someone's head, blocking their identity.

But the tan arms holding onto the pool and the long legs poking out were a dead giveaway.

"Marley?" The name popped into their head and watched as the figure carrying the pool head towards the back of the estate where they resided.

The figure returned to their room and changed out of their lounging yukata into grey slacks and a white turtleneck.

"Sir, where are you off to?" asked one of the maids, bowing when they addressed the figure.

"Out"

"We will call the car around."

" Don't bother." The figure didn't need the driver knowing where they were heading.

.

.-.-.-.-.-..

.

I set the inflatable pink pool in the backyard and started filling it up with the garden hose.

Dadaji was out for the day, Momiji had returned to Germany for school, and Hiro and Kisa were back in school. Zuzu was also hard to track down. I've never been to her house, but I know she lives on the 'inside' of the estate. There are a lot of Sohma's. About 50 live in the 'Inside' where Dadaji and I live, and then there's another 100 living in the 'outside.'

_I need more friends, some my age. Maybe I'll see that girl again. She could probably teach me how to wear a kimono._

While the pool was filling up, I slipped upstairs to change into a swimsuit. A simple red bikini with a high-neck, making sure to cover my scar and cat-eye sunglasses, and I was sunshine and kiddy pool ready. I placed an open-air cage outside and put little Gimli in it. Not fully trusting him to have full access to everything outside. Last time I let him have that freedom, he jumped into the pond trying to catch a koi fish.

" **Ahhh, this is what I needed** ," I sighed, slipping into the pool, leaning up against the side. Throwing my arms behind my head and letting myself melt into the cold water.

The heavenly voice of Bruno Mars playing in the background.

_And when you smile_   
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_   
_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_   
_Just the way you are_

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." A new voice cut through the music, startling me.

"eeep."

"Marley-Chan? Right." inquired the figure walking towards me, stopping at the edge of the pool.

I stood up and recognized them right away. I pushed back my sunglasses to get a better look.

"You?! I was just thinking about you. This must be fate." I joked as I smiled at her.

She blushed.

"Yo-You were?" She stuttered, hand coming up to cover her face. I had to remind myself to filter my words. I'm a little too forward for a lot of people's taste.

_._

_Whoops, might have embarrassed her._

"Ya, I was a little lonely, and I thought it would be nice to have another girlfriend, I can only handle so much guy time. I need **girl time**." I decided to step out of the pool.

" **Girl time**?" She asked, copying the English term I had used.

"Ya, let me introduce myself properly. Hi, I'm Marley Ba- Sohma. Uh, wait... I mean Sohma Marley. It's nice to meet you." I introduced myself. Excited to meet someone new.

"Sohma Akito. It's nice to meet you as wel-" Akito didn't get to finish as I pulled her into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, Akito!" I greeted her, genuinely excited to make a new friend.

I couldn't help but notice how she froze up, but then almost melted and awkwardly hugged me back.

"Ni-nice to meet you too, Marley."

Pulling away, I then realized what I had done. The front of Akito's shirt was now wet because of me.

I immediately broke out into an apology for wetting her shirt. She just laughed lightly and said it was fine.

" Do you want to hop in, it's a really nice relief from the heat." I offered as I pointed towards the pool. I was honestly getting hotter while looking at her. She was wearing pants and a long sleeve shirt. That couldn't be comfortable in this heat.

"I - uh, don't have a swimsuit."

"That's okay, just wear your underwear. No one's gonna come by before 4 anyway." I suggested, trying to make her comfortable.

She seemed to be really uncomfortable, so I just suggested she rolled up her pants and dip her feet in.

"I'll grab you a drink, lemonade, okay?" I asked, disappearing quickly into the house after drying my feet on a towel.

I heard a soft yes and grabbed a cold glass from the fridge.

"Tada! Fresh lemonade. Made it this morning. Let me know if it's sweet enough " I offered her the glass and then hopped back into the pool.

I was definitely the more talkative one, but Akito seemed pretty happy to give short answers.

She explained that she didn't go out that often, her sickness keeping her indoors a lot. I sympathized as I was pretty much chained to a hospital bed for months. How miserable I was looking out the window watching the seasons go by. Not being able to explore or do anything.

_._

_Even video games and Netflix lose their novelty after a little while. Though that Zelda game was very entertaining... maybe I'll bring out the switch after dinner._

Noticing that Akito looked a little woozy from all the sun, I moved us moved from the backyard into the living room and slipped on a big t-shirt to cover myself in after getting her some water to hydrate.

I even brought out a tub of raspberry sherbet from the freezer and two spoons. Laying them down in the middle of the table.

Shoving a spoonful in my mouth, I thought about activities. Akito followed my actions and grabbed a spoonful herself. Gimli was happy to be curled up in my lap.

"There must be some stuff we could do. You came out today, didn't you? And too much sun can make anybody feel woozy. There are some cool museums I would like to visit. A friend and I went to a movie last week. That would be fun. Oh! Or we could check out some cafes together. My cafe buddy has left me to go back to school. There are lots of cute ones we could explore. There's A Moomin Cafe that looks super cute by the Tokyo Skytree. " I listed stuff we could do. Akito watched with wide eyes, trying to keep up with all the words flowing out of my mouth.

_Maybe she's a real homebody? Eh, I'll get her out the door in time. Hatori's probably her doctor as well, I'll get his permission to be on the safe side._

"Or you can just come over, and we could do nails and Netflix unless you're more comfortable at your place? I'm easy."

"Nails and Netflix?" she asked.

"Ya, paint each other's nails and watch movies all day. I wouldn't mind re-watching Stranger Things or something. I also noticed Jurassic Park was added. Haven't seen that in forever. What colour nail polish do you like? I might switch it up and try an orange creamsicle colour," I exclaimed as I grabbed her hand.

" You really do have beautiful hands, Akito! Nice long nails beds." I complimented as I held her hands in mine.

"Really? I guess I never thought about my hands." Akito muttered as she blushed.

" I always notice hands, I love them." I mused.

"Why hands?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well... cause they're capable of so much. We're able to touch the ones we care about, whether it be taking their hand on a walk, brushing through someone's hair, or simply reaching out."

Akito didn't respond and just stared at me.

"Sorry, I guess that sounded pretty cheesy. My mama used to say stuff like that, it probably sounded a lot better coming from her." I blurted. I could even hear her voice in my head.

.

"Akito!" A loud gruff voice called out, surprising me.

"Dadaji. Welcome home." I greeted him, smiling. I felt the energy change in the room. Akito glared at my Dadaji while he glared right back.

"Akito and I were just thinking of ways to beat the summer heat. But I think she's more a fan of a staying in and enjoy the air conditioning." I joked, trying to lighten whatever dark cloud that had suddenly appeared.

Dadaji seemed shocked at something I said, and Akito rose up from the table.

"Thank you, Marley, for the lemonade. I look forward to spending more time together." She said, giving me a small smile then leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"um, no problem. Anytime." I replied, not missing the smirk she gave Dadaji.

"Tetsuo-sama."

"Akito."

"I was just introducing myself to the newest family member, seems to be quiet a special girl." She quipped, then headed out.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Dadaji looked more agitated than average.

Dadaji turned to me and lightly grabbed my shoulder. Looking over me. "Did Akito do anything to you?"

"What? No, we were just hanging out. We were having a nice time." I reasoned.

"How did you find out?" he questioned.

"find out what?"

"That Akito is a woman." He stated, and this just left me confused.

_How..what? This is such an odd conversation. And I've seen people turn into talking animals._

"By looking at her?" I answered truthfully, and he walked away; clearly, something was not right.  
.

_I am so confused,_ _Akito_ _is so clearly a woman, a little flat maybe, but she has girly eyes and light voice. Feminine energy. Or...maybe, she identifies as a man, and I completely messed up?_

.

"It's supposed to be a secret." He muttered before picking up a phone and calling someone up.

"Hatori, get over here when you can." Dadaji was quick and hung up the phone.

_Why is it supposed to be a secret?_

Hatori came over and together, they explained who Akito was in the family. That she was God in the zodiac curse. How her mother Ren wanted her to be raised as a man. But I could tell that there was a lot they weren't telling me.

"You cannot reveal to anyone that Akito is a woman. Very few people in the family know." Warned Hatori in his typical monotone voice as I poured him some green tea.

"Fine. I promise. But Akito doesn't seem to mind that called her a girl, I mean.. she didn't correct me or anything... I don't know if this secret is really worth it. Especially if Akito is an adult now, what does it matter if her mother wanted to be raised as man, doesn't it matter what Akito wants? And she seemed quite intrigued by **Girl Time** ," I noted as I went into thought about the mysterious head of the Zodiac. Crossing my arms and contemplating the situation.

_Doesn't seem right_

" Just be careful, she seemed uncharacteristically friendly. She might see you as a threat. You two share high positions of power within the Sohma family." Cautioned Hatori.

I let out a sigh. Who is Akito's mother? Why would she want Akito raised as a man?

_You guys didn't see her earlier, though... she seemed so unsure, insecure at first. Her demeanour didn't change until Dadaji walked in._

"Oh, and one more thing." Snapped Dadaji, clapping his hands together, he then nudged Hatori.

"As your doctor, you have my permission to take up physical activity again, including but not limited to dance, as long as you listen to your body and DO NOT push yourself." Hatori chided as he stared me down.

"THANK YOU! Thank you! THANK YOU!" I cheered as I jumped up and hugged him without thinking, and soon I was engulfed in smoke and Hatori's large form disappeared.

"WATER!" I yelled as I looked down at the little seahorse that was trying to flop around on top of Hatori's clothes.

"Cat... Attack." Dadaji tried to instruct Gimli as he pointed from the orange and white kitten to the small sea creature.

"Dadaji! NO!" I laughed as I grabbed Gimli from pouncing on the poor dragon of the Zodiac. Poor guy has enough problems without being a cat toy.

_Time to actually start using all my exercise clothes for actual exercise now. I wonder if there's a small dance studio on the property for_ _Kisa_ _and me to use._

.

.

It was late morning, and the sun shined over the Sohma estate. The summer heat was starting to ease off, and September was rolling in. Change was in the air.

The young teen felt like a fire had been lit as he walked back into his house after being away for months. Training, getting stronger. Master had told him to have hope that it would come to him, and he was right.

Fate must have been on his side because when he had gotten home, God had asked for a meeting, and he had been gifted an opportunity.

_._

_"If you can truly beat Yuki by the time you graduate high school... I'll stop calling you a monster. I'll even let you become part of the Zodiac. But... if you can't..."_

.

The boy was about to walk out on the deck when a flash of long white hair made him jump back inside.

"Why is that damn snake hanging out around here." Murmured the boy to himself. He couldn't think of anyone we would rather see less. Well, maybe there were a few people he REALLY didn't want to see, but the snake of the Zodiac was still on the list.

Orange eyes peeked around the corner of the doorway to investigate and realized it wasn't the snake at all but a woman.

The stranger's long hair was more blonde than the snake's silver-grey hair. But it was definitely as long, but it was hard to tell from where he was hiding. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, the end still hitting the middle of their back. The stranger's skin was a rich tan colour and looked as if it was glowing in the early morning light.

She was taking deep breaths and holding her fingers to her pulse. He could hear music blaring from her earphones. Clearly out for a run and taking advantage of the fresh morning air.

Light purple shorts came to her mid-thigh, showing off her long tan legs. She stretched towards the sky, doing a slight backbend, her matching tank top coming up slightly to reveal a toned stomach. Tangerine eyes gazed to her chest, perky and bustier than average.

The boy cursed himself out for feeling like an old pervert, running his hand over his face. These feelings were nothing compared to when the woman turned slightly, and he was able to look at her face.

He felt his heart clench as if it had been pierced, and his face broke out into a red flush. Grateful that she hadn't caught on to his gazing eyes. A feeling that had been seeded only grew as his chest grew warm. A comforting feeling rushing over him.

_Is that..?_

Unlike her light hair, she had deep brown eyebrows and thick dark lashes that framed large purple eyes. Big pink lips that had a prominent cupid's bow. Her cheeks were flushed from her run, and she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

She was clearly caught up in her own thoughts and hadn't noticed the orange headed boy watching her intensely as she stretched out and caught her breath.

A loud chime went off, and this caused the boy to jump and immediately hide behind the door.

"Hello? - I'm just out for a run...uh... huh...let's do lunch. I'll come over in a bit then...bye" The girl's voice rang out as she talked on the phone. He then heard footsteps leading away from his home.

The boy couldn't help be more mesmerized by the woman's sing-songy voice that had a slight accent. He wanted to listen more, he wanted to call out

to her and ask her what she was doing here...

" This is ridiculous I need to get the hell out of here and find that damn rat." Muttered the boy as he shook his head and peeked outside again. He didn't have to fantasize about the picturesque beauty, the boy had higher priorities on his mind. No distractions allowed.

"She's gone...good. What the hell is she doing here anyway? She shouldn't be here." He asked himself as he stretched out and then headed out himself with one goal on his mind. To take his place in the Sohma family.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-..-. To be continued .-.-.-.-.-


	7. Oh, Good Friends We've Lost

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Steam fogged up the surrounding mirrors. Moving bodies were occupying the space in the center of the room. Numerous eyes circled them, admiring the work and energy being put out.

_A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_

_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

_'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

.

The choreography finished, and the three dancers burst into their freestyling of the song. I took a spin on my left leg, landed and went into a backbend touching the floor and kicked my legs up and landing into a front split. Landing it at the same time as another girl doing a split.

.

_Tell me what you came here for_

_'Cause I can't, I_ can't wait no _more_

_I'm on the edge with no control_

_And I need, I need you to know_

_You to know, oh_

The crowd clapped and cheered for the final group as my split partner, and I laughed at our similar ending move, rolling on the floor and catching our breath until coming to standing position.

We had learned the choreography from one of the owners of the studio, Kaito, who had learned it from YouTube. He had loved Alexander Chung's choreography and got the song stuck in his head. Kaito made sure that we all knew that it wasn't his work but someone else's and encouraged us to add our own 'spirit' to it.

"Joy and energy first, choreography second." He had lectured. Mama would have said the same thing.

.

_"Is there another you? No. Once you put yourself in it, your attitude, your own personality THAT'S when the magic happens... it's about self-love." Mama was always trying to uplift me  
_

.

I slipped back on my black shirt, and I had abandoned it an hour ago after the room became unbelievably hot. Feeling no shame over the orange sports bra when it came to catching some relief. I grabbed some oversized sweatpants from my bag and slipped them over my bike shorts.

" Good work today, Marley! See you next week." Said the young receptionist at the dance centre.

I threw my grey duffle over my shoulder as I passed her.

"Thank you, have a good night!" I called back as I walked out the door and into the street.

The cool crisp fall October air felt nice again my hot skin. Endorphins were flowing me from getting back into street dance, loving the choreography to Ariana Grande's 'Into You'. I am finally starting to feel like myself again.

A black vehicle was waiting outside. I waltzed up to the driver's side and tapped on the window.

"Evening Marley-Sama, ready to head home." Greeted the chauffeur as he was about to get out.

"I'm going to walk Sousuke- San. You can head back without me." I told the older man.

He nodded his head, wished me a good night, and drove back to the estate. I really wish he wouldn't drive here at all. But I'm sure Dadaji keeps telling him to wait, just in case I decide I want a ride. And NO ONE argues with Dadaji... well except me.

The tutors had started to ease up on me, feeling confident that I would be caught up to the other students once I started school in the spring. The etiquette lessons, on the other hand, were kicking my butt.

.

_Naomi-San would probably kill me if she knew I danced in front of people in just my sports bra and shorts...eh what she doesn't know won't hurt her..._

.

Naomi-San was harsh, but she meant well. Dadaji hired her because he wants me to be somewhat prepared for socialite life and what the Sohma family could have in store me. She was absolutely horrified at how I sat in the cross-legged position on the floor. That's apparently very childish. I might do it again just to see the look on her face. Priceless.

In other exciting news, an outsider found out about the curse.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flash to a few weeks ago

Akito and I are hanging out on the tatami mats in her room, listening to the heavenly voice of Michael Buble. I was practicing a standing split, concentrating on not falling why Akito went through my phone. Picking out songs to play as I commented on each one.

_Maybe surrounded by_

_A million people I_

Still _feel all alone_

_I just want to go home_

_Oh I miss you, you know_

" Voice of an angel, right?" I asked I leaned forward grabbing my standing left leg.

"Hmm yes." She replied, her voice reflecting the soothing power of Michael Buble.

At first, she would stare in shock at my flexibility, and be slightly grossed out but now she's gotten so used it she continues. Which is better because I usually stretch every free moment I get. She's even had the nerve to laugh when I fell out of certain poses.

Akito had changed and opened up to me more after spending time together. She would often scoff at some of the 'girly' things that I wanted to do but then enjoyed it.

_Not that she would admit to it_

She wasn't as shy as she used to be. She also became a victim to me practicing braiding on her short hair. A halo braid was in her now, keeping her hair out of her face.

"I wanted to marry him so much when I was like 10." I explained, trying not to laugh.

"Still do?" She asked.

"YES! Damn the age difference! We would have beautiful babies, and he would serenade me whenever I wanted." I expressed, coming to a standing position and holding my hand to my heart, living in my fantasy world.

Akito slightly laughed herself.

"Anyone around here? Any of the Sohma boys tried to sweep you off your feet?" She teased, slightly raising her eyebrow.

"I don't think anyone around here is tall enough to 'sweep me off my feet,' not around my age at least." Half joking... half right. Hatori was tall and very handsome but at least 10 years older than me. I normally stood inches above all the other boys.

.

_Had anyone caught my eye?_

.

A flash of orange ran through my mind. On my run the other day I could've sworn I saw someone. Bob Marley was playing in my ears as I caught orange locks with beautiful matching eyes. I didn't have my glasses or contacts on so I couldn't lock on to anything. It was such a quick look because before I could investigate I had gotten a call from Akito and the tangerine eyes had disappeared from my sight.

"What about you, anyone you have your eye on?" I asked, trying to picture what kind of person Akito would be into.

"Well..." She seemed hesitant to talk about her love life. I lifted my left leg into the air while balancing on my right this time, finding it harder to keep a standing position.

.

Sliding of the door interrupted our conversation.

"Akito" I looked over and saw a handsome man who seemed to be in his mid-twenties, wearing a solid dark kimono. He had short black hair that was a bit longer in the front and brown eyes.

"Shigure, what do you want." Sighed Akito as she rose up and faced away from both the man and me.

He looked over at me and seemed to be holding back something behind a smirk as his eyes traced my figure. I brought my leg down and stood upright to introduce myself properly, but he spoke first.

"There's been an ... incident." He said as he entered the room.

"You can talk in front of Marley, she knows of the curse, and she's a good friend." Mused Akito as she stood and placed a hand on my back and fingered a lock of my white-blond hair between her fingers while she stared at Shigure.

"I'm Sohma Marley. It's nice to meet you Shigure." I bowed my head slightly to the new man. Questions were popping up in my mind.

.

_The tension in this room became super thick. I almost feel like I'm unwanted right now, is it coming from Akito or Shigure._

.

Shigure then explained how he and the boy who lives him invited a girl who had nowhere else to go to live with them. As he told us of the incident, Akito walked around the room, seeming to be in deep thought.

How a boy named Kyo crashed through the roof causing the girl, Tohru Honda, to slip, causing a domino effect and all three transformed in front of her.

Akito came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"What do you think, Marley-Chan?" She asked, resting her chin on my shoulder. Yep, definitely not as shy as she used to be.

" Tohru Honda, what is she like? Does she seem like a kind person?" I asked the mysterious member of the zodiac.

" She does... and she doesn't seem the type who would tell anyone the secret."

I looked out the patio window into the rock garden. Hatori had told me that he was the one to erase the memories of people who had found out about the curse. Using some type of hypnotism, his father had done it, and now it was on his shoulders. There was an inevitable loneliness in his eyes as he told me. A deep sadness that seemed nestled in self-guilt.

.

_How many as he had to erase over the years? And who?_

.

He mentioned that I was a rare exception due to being able to keep my memories at Dadaji's insistence.

I wondered how the girl reacted to the curse. Shigure doesn't seem to be panicked about the situation.

.

_What kind of person are you, Tohru Honda?_

.

"Well, as long as she's kind to the boys and doesn't judge them, I don't see the issue. I think it would be quiet sad for them to lose a friend." I concluded. Plus I didn't want Hatori hypnotizing anyone unless he had to.

I felt Akito nod, and even Shigure seemed surprised.

"I'll trust this 'Tohru'... this might be a good opportunity for Yuki, for Kyo, and for me.." Decided Akito as she walked to the patio and as she put her hand out, a small sparrow landed on her finger.

Shigure was excused, but before he left, he gave me another once over, and I couldn't help but feel a bit of darkness behind the smile. My instincts are telling me to keep alert and watch my back.

.

_The snake of the zodiac perhaps?_

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-. Present

.

_I hope they're all getting along okay. Dadaji mentioned that the two boys had always been at each other's throats._

.

I arrived at the door to the estate and walked down the long road lined with trees.

Then I stopped in my tracks, realizing an essential detail.

.

_I never got to ask what their zodiacs were!_

.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't see the raging dust storm that was heading my way. Til it was too late and I was on my back.

"ISh! ouch, ouch" I hissed as I felt a rock in the middle of my back.

"I'm... I'm so sorry; sometimes, I lose myself... I'm sorry." Cried a voice. I opened my eyes and saw brown eyes with tears streaming down her face. She was kneeling and clutching an orange cat backpack.

She looked to be about my age and had brown hair that went just past her shoulders.

"Oh that's okay, it's okay, it happens. Is everything alright?" I asked as I got up to my knees and touched her shoulder, trying to console the crying girl.

She then exploded into full waterfall tears.

.

_Great, I made it worse..._

.

Shuffling through my duffel bag, I found some tissues and handed them to the girl.

Rubbing her shoulders, I got her up and led her by the hand to my home as she cried into the tissue.

.

_Some chai will help. It solves all problems, well, most of them anyway._

.

I let the girl sit down on the patio as I went into the kitchen to heat some water. Playing Frank Sinatra in the background.

_Moon river wider than a mile_

_Crossin' in style someday_

_My dream maker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Wherever you're going I'm going the same_

By now the girl was just hiccupping and blowing her nose.

"Here, my grandmother always said chai was good for the soul." I offered her a cup and she accepted, a small quiet 'thank you' leaving her lips.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked as I sat myself down beside her.

"Um, I don't think I would count this as being nice to tell you the truth. . Everybody needs a shoulder to cry on, right?"

"Now, may I ask what's wrong?" Asked carefully, taking a small sip from my cup.

" My fiancé disappeared... for four months... and then he came back, but he hasn't even bothered to call." She revealed after she took a few deep breaths.

.

_Fiancé? How old is she? She can't be any older than me._

.

"Well, at least he's okay, right? And I'm sure he was gone for a good reason, maybe he needed time. Or maybe he doesn't know what to say." I comforted trying to think of the right thing to say.

" I was so worried! I love him so much. He left me without mentioning anything and I still love him.'

She then went on a ramble about how much she loves this boy. It was... amazing how many things she could list and forgive. I'm not sure if I could love anyone that much. Or if anyone could love me that much.

"How did you two meet?" I asked as I tried to get a word in edgewise.

" When we were kids, I found him drawing a fried egg in the dirt." She was smiling at the fond memory

"Fried eggs? interesting choice." I giggled, thinking of my own odd choices that I would draw in the dirt, flowers, cows, sometimes just random shapes.

She nodded and laughed at herself.

" He didn't have anyone else to play with because....well, I asked if he wanted to play with me and I promised I would always be by his side." She said a last little bit more quietly, bringing her hand to her chest and smiling genuinely into her cup of chai.

"He's a bit of an angry grump these days... he wasn't always like that... he is.. kind of awkward but a gentle person." She let out a sigh... there was a lot more hiding behind her eyes, but it wasn't my place to pry.

"You're very lucky," I said as it looked like she finished. She turned to me, eyes widening.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I don't think I've ever felt so strongly about someone. Not romantically at least. Back in Vegas, my friends would date, and they would go on about their significant others, but that was never me..."

_Plus the only time I was asked out it was cruel prank... kind of makes you stay away from the dating scene._

"But hearing you talk about how much you love this boy. All the stuff you can list... I hope I find a love like that, and I hope I can be accepting of the good and the bad, like you. " I finished, smiling down at my now empty cup of chai.

_A love like Mama and Bapu is the dream... can I have that?_

"I hope I can be as passionate as you when the day comes that I let love in." I quipped, smiling over at the girl.

She then started crying again and dragged me into a bone-crushing hug.

_This girl is like 5 inches shorter than me, and I think she might squeeze the life out of me._

She released me and then finally introduced herself.

" I'm Kagura, Sohma Kagura. Thank you for taking care of me. Sorry for troubling you..."

" It was no trouble at all Kagura. I'm Marley, Sohma Marley." I bowed my head slightly.

"How about this, as a welcome back you cook him a nice meal. That's the old go-to right? The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I'm sure it would make him happy." Trying to give Kagura idea's to show her love to her beloved fiancé.

"YES! That's also a great idea to show off my future wife skills!" She pumped her fist and stood up. I can just imagine flames of passion burning all around her.

"Only thing... I don't know how to cook." She admitted, going back to a dark place in her mind.

"I'm about to get started on dinner, how about you help and you can learn along the way?" I suggested as I got up and headed to the kitchen, pulling my hair up into a tight ponytail.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Her mood changed again as she got excited to learn to cook for her future husband. Mentioning that he loves fried eggs.

_Something tells me that Kagura is a little... bipolar, lovely... but after that bone-crushing hug, I would NOT want to be on her bad side. Maybe her fiancé finds it endearing._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_"Mr. Hooper, I'm not talkin' about pleasure boatin' or daily sailin', I'm talkin' about workin' for a livin', I'm talking about sharkin'!"_ **

Jaws played on the living room TV as Dadaji, and I snacked on rice crackers, I had never seen it before, but he had watched at least a dozen times.

"Did you ever go back in the water after watching this?" I asked as I scratched under Gimli's chin who was laying on his back in front of me, hardly interested in the classic movie.

"Don't be ridiculous, with things like that swimming around? No thank you, I've got a few good years left before I kick the bucket, wouldn't risk it even now." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"LET'S GO THE FESTIVAL!" The excited blonde boy yelled as he slid the door open from the patio. The loud sound making me jolt in my seat and Gimli running out of the room to safety.

Momiji hopped over and sat beside me to show me a flyer.

"Kaibara High School 29th annual Cultural Festival?" I readout.

"Ya! We should go! We should go!"

Dadaji had paused the movie, disgruntled that I was missing bits of Captain Quint and Mr. Hooper's conversation.

"That might not be a bad idea." He commented.

This caused both Momiji and I to turn to him and shock.

_Who is this? And where is Dadaji?_

Silence.

He sighed and then adjusted his glasses.

"I thought that you might want to go to Kaibara for your second year. If you go to the festival, it gives you a chance to see it. Maybe meet a few students before you attend in April." He reasoned.

"Aww Dadaji, you handpicked a high school for me." I gushed as I leaned over and smothered him in a hug.

"Alright, alright. Enough. Some Sohma's are also attending, and they are good boys who I thought might look out for you." He continued.

"Dadaji- You thought so hard about this." I gushed as I continued to smother him in affection. Rubbing my cheek on his shoulder and arms wrapped around him.

"Ya, Tetsuo-Sama! You're a real softie. I'm going to tell Yuki and Kyo that you called them 'good boys'!" Teased Momiji as joined in on the other side of Dadaji, adding to the older man's annoyance.

"Go away already." He groaned, wishing he could get back to enjoying an epic battle between man vs. nature.

_Poor Dadaji is probably trying to figure out if it's too late to send me back. Sorry, we're family now. The Sohma's are stuck with me._


	8. Along the Way

"Tohru is coming today to meet with Hatori! You should come to!" Squealed Momiji; unfortunately, I had missed meeting her at the cultural festival.

I had been separated from Hatori and Momiji near the beginning of the trip to the high school, but I still had gotten a chance to explore and met back up with them at the car. Being greeted by a bunny Momiji who had jumped from Hatori's arms into mine.

Momiji was now helping me take down Christmas decorations around the house.

End of the year meant I was going to have to say goodbye to the Christmas tree Dadaji let Momiji and I decorate. I would miss all the twinkling lights, but I'll have to wait till next year. My poor Dadaji is probably relieved after a month of looking at it and Christmas carols playing 24 hours. 

_I'll pick him up some goodies from Mr.Donut as a thank you for putting up with it._

The entire Sohma estate was in organized chaos in order to get ready for the new year. Most of the staff were overwhelmed with preparations for the New Year's celebrations.

"Sorry Momiji, I don't think I can, I have a meeting with the kitchen staff about banquet menus and the new year's bento b--"

"Osechi" interrupted Dadaji

"Yes, those. AND I want to go to the supermarket for some ingredients. THEN, I'm needed at the temple to grab some sort of pine, bamboo decoration thing."

" A Kadomatsu" corrected Dadaji as himself was going through his books, deciding which ones he was going to give up.

"That's what I said. And I'm meeting up with you and Kisa later for dance rehearsals." I reminded him. The year of the Tiger was coming to an end, then it was the Rabbit's turn in the cycle, which meant that Kisa and Momiji would be dancing at the exclusive banquet this year.

_I'm lucky enough to join their rehearsals, and they were working so hard._

As much as I wanted to meet Tohru, it just wasn't going to work out today, making lists in my head of all the things I had yet to do.

The ladoo I had made in honor of Diwali last month had gone over really well, and I would love to make a few batches to give out in celebration of the new year. Maybe some barfi and samosas if I find the time.

_I wonder if I'll be able to find some edible silver leaf paper for the barfi, they would get a kick out that._

Diwali had come and gone so quickly, but I was grateful I was able to share a few traditions with my Sohma family. Kisa had loved making the rangoli on the table with flowers. We made sure to take lots of pictures. 

We even lit a few lamps and floated them on the pond in our garden.

<-<<_<< Last month<<<<<

"Why the lamps?" Asked Hiro as I set a few more lamps around the entrance of the house. Making sure they were out of reach for Gimli. Who was now the size of a small dog.

_Mischievous feline also thinks he rules the house. I've lost three headphone wires to him._

"To symbolize the inner light that protects from spiritual darkness," I explained, fondly remembering celebrating with my great grandmother in our small village. All the clay lamps lighting the streets.

Hiro, Kisa and I were sitting around the kotatsu on the floor. The floral rangoli that Momiji, Kisa, and I made the day before taking up most of the table. The pink, white, and orange petals were giving off a light floral scent. I placed a tall silver lantern in the middle to finish it off.

"You know, typical good over evil, a tale as old as time."

But that wasn't enough for the curious pre-teens, so I decided to tell them a favorite story my great grandmother told me.

_"A very long time ago, there was a beautiful princess named Sita_

_She was married to the handsome Prince Rama who had been banished to the enchanted forest by his jealous stepmother, Queen Kaikeyi._

_One day, Princess Sita saw a wounded deer in the woods, and she begged her prince to go and help it. Rama drew a circle on the ground and said to her._

I walked around the two, mimicking drawing a circle on the floor around them before sitting next to Kisa.

_'So long as you stay in the circle, no harm can come to you.'_

_They shared a kiss, and Prince Rama left to go and aid the deer._

_That night, the princess heard a horrible cry. 'Help Me' it cried and thinking it was her beloved Rama in danger the princess raced out of the circle to answer the call, venturing deep into the forest._

_She soon came upon an old beggar man. She had no money to give him, but her kind heart could not refuse his plea. She removed one of her bangles and placed it his hand._

_As soon as he had the bracelet... HE TRANSFORMED IN THE TEN HEADED DEMON KING, RAVANA!"_

I rose to my feet and spread my arms out, trying to be intimidating. Hiro just rolled his eyes, and Kisa giggled slightly.

_He grabbed Princess Sita and took her to his palace, where he intended to make her his bride. While riding on the chariot behind Ravana, the clever princess dropped bits of jewelry as a trail for her beloved to follow."_

The ram and the Tiger leaned in, wholly engrossed in the tale.

_"The Demon King locked Sita away in a tower in his palace, and there she stayed weeks just staring out her window, missing her Prince Rama terribly._

_Ravana went between sweet-talking and threatening to get Sita to marry him, but the princess would not even look at him and thought only of her beloved Rama._

_When Prince Rama returned to their home, he saw that Sita was gone and began to shout for her. While Rama looked around for his princess, the Demon King Ravana loaded his bow with not one, but ten arrows, each filled with deadly poison."_

I stretched my arms out, miming the act of the loading a bow and stretching back the string before dramatically letting go.

_"The arrows sped through the air, heading straight for Rama in the enchanted forest. The arrows hit the ground and released their clouds of deadly yellow poison._

_When the smoke from arrows finally lifted, Rama lay dead on the ground."_

"What kind of story are you telling us!" Yelled Hiro, his eyes glaring at me as Kisa had covered her mouth. I shook my head, smiled, and took both their hands, continuing with the story.

_"But then, a miracle happened. The deer Rama had helped in the forest came upon his body and laid down next to the prince. Giving him his own life._

_Prince Rama rose from the ground and thanked the selfless deer before disappearing into the forest to rescue his wife. Following the gold and silver bracelets, she lad left behind._

_When the prince arrived with his bow in hand, the Demon King Ravana roared, his ten heads threatening to kill Prince Rama one final time._

_Rama loaded his bow with a single divine arrow and shot it at the heart of Ravana, ending his miserable life._

_Princess Sita ran down from the tower and into the arms of her Prince Rama. They returned to their kingdom and were welcomed back with thousands of glowing oil lamps on a moonless night."_

"That is why we light lamps for Diwali. To celebrate Rama and Sita's homecoming and their triumph over evil." I concluded as I held out an unlit clay lamp to each of them and let them light it.

_Glad I went with the shorter PG-rated one, don't want to overwhelm with too many names. And I can do without Sita having to step on a pyre to prove her innocence._

They spent the rest of the evening with me, helping me cook dinner and made a few batches of sweets for them to take home to their families.

~~~~~

Now they were sharing their New Years traditions with me.

"I'm excited to hear about the banquet. It must be quiet the event." I gushed to Momiji, getting excited for him. Even Akito seemed to be very enthusiastic about it. She was looking forward to everyone being back together.

"Must be nice to have all the members gathered for the banquet. It's like the folk take!" I started picturing all the animals drinking and eating, having a good time.

"All the members... except the cat," Dadaji mentioned, looking over at me as I took off the last decoration.

"Oh... right..."

_I guess it is like the folk tale._

Momiji took the ornament from my hand and then squeezed my fingers.

Nothing more was said as we finished taking down the tree and Momiji ran off in hopes of meeting Tohru Honda at the main gate.

I decided to try and tackle the boxes in storage after the majority of the house was cleaned. Slipping into the room, I was immediately overwhelmed with the boxes upon boxes of stuff from our old Vegas apartment.

_No time like the present_

Bringing out a pair of scissors, I ripped into the first box and organized a bunch of dishes I decided would be better off donated.

_Except for my Lion King mug, that's staying with me._

After a few easy boxes of dishes, kitchen appliance, and towels, I came upon a box that surprised me. Opening the lid, my eyes were met with various fabrics in beautiful bright colors and delicate embroidery work stitched on certain pieces.

I brought out a gorgeous teal sari with silver embroidery and held it to my chest. A memory flashed through my mind. I was holding her hand as we walked into the wedding reception. Both of us looking out of place in the western setting. Her squeezing my hand and reminding me that I looked beautiful as she swept the teal fabric over her shoulder. I felt my heart drop in my stomach and tried to stop the welling of tears in my eyes. How could something as simple as clothes hurt me like this?

"Mama...."

A firm hand squeezed my shoulder and brought me out of my head.

"How about we take a break." Offered Dadaji as he helped me off the floor and closed the door to the storage room after me.

_Maybe I'll be strong enough in the New Year_

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"I recommend you leave that house and have nothing to do with the Sohma family."

The dragon of the zodiac sat at his desk as he advised the young girl sitting on his sofa, nursing a cup of tea.

"What?" This shocked the young brunette. She couldn't imagine not knowing the Sohma family or not having anything to do with them.

"Shigure being who he is... I'm sure he's left you in the dark. The Sohma family continues to be possessed by vengeful spirits. We're not the jolly bunch you probably imagine."

"I don't understand.... except that he strongly feels I should leave....." Tohru thought to herself while she looked down into her cup.

"Akito is attempting to use you, better to get out before you regret getting involved with this family. We already have one innocent outsider tangled up in our curse. I want to avoid another if I can."

A doorbell interrupted the meeting, and the doctor excused himself and asked for the girl to wait a moment while he answered.

"What does he mean by using me.... by curse he must mean more than just transforming right....? Who is this other girl? Has something happened?" She was talking to herself without realizing it, organizing her thoughts out loud.

"Harii... he's talking about Marley... she's become close with us and...he worried that she'll end up like ..." Momiji started and then took a breath before continuing.

"Harii had a sweetheart. Kana was her name. She was his assistant. Such a nice person..." Momiji opened the doors to the patio to look outside while he told the story of Kana and Hatori.

The ordinarily cheerful Rabbit of the zodiac spoke in a slow, sad voice as he tried to make her see Hatori was just worried and not as cold as he appeared.

" I don't know what Akito is thinking either.... if he's using you. But I do understand a little how Harii feels cause I get a lump in my throat whenever I see Akito and Marley walking together... He's worried she'll end up like Kana. He doesn't want another woman like Kana to be involved in all this. He doesn't want you to get hurt." Finished Momiji who then looked over at the brunette and noticed tears falling down her face.

_.-.-.-0.-.-.---..-.--.--.-.-.-.-

I sneezed into my hand as I was at the cashier at the supermarket, paying for all the various ingredients I would need. I had become a regular at this market as they were the only grocery store that sold all the different spices I needed.

"Oh someone must be talking about you." Teased the cashier.

I gave her a confused look as I packed the cardboard box with my groceries.

"When you sneeze, it means someone's talking about you." The older woman wiggled her eyebrows at me, making me giggle as I handed her paper bills.

_I doubt that because if that's true, then I would have been sneezing like crazy for the past few months because almost everyone at the Estate liked to gossip about the mysterious adopted foreign Sohma._

I pretended all the whispers didn't bother me, but some comments would make it through the cracks and make you feel a bit like sort of circus attraction.

_I also might scream if one more person says I should wear more sunscreen... it's not a tan; it's my skin color._

" Well, I hope they're saying nice things." I replied as I lifted the box and thanked the cashier before exiting the store.

"Let me take that Marley-Sama." Said the chauffeur as he grabbed the box from me and placed it in the trunk.

"Thank you, Sousuke-San." He opened my car door for me, but before I stepped in, I felt a cold sensation on my head. Little snowflakes were falling from the sky, and I lifted my hand to catch one.

"Sousuke-San! It's snowing!" I cheered as I felt a huge smile come over my face. I took a moment to stick out my tongue and catch a few snowflakes. He smiled politely and insisted that we hurry home.

_Tonight will be a good night for hot chocolate and a Disney movie._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The kind outsider was led to the main entrance by the dog of the zodiac, thinking about the new information she'd been given. About Akito who had nearly blinded the kind, Hatori. The other girl outsider who was being tangled up in the 'curse.'

"Do they love him? Do they fear him? Is this Marley in danger? Who is she?" All these questions ran through the brunette's mind as she walked on the bricks.

She heard a laugh which interrupted her thoughts and turned to look over her shoulder.

A tall girl with long white-blond hair in a loose braid was carrying a box on her head as she walked through the courtyard and was hooking her arm onto a young shorter man with black hair. The man was blushing lightly as the woman tugged him along as she held the box in place on her head with her free hand.

The man caught the outsider looking and immediately stopped blushing, and his face seemed to lose any warmth it had. Dark grey eyes piercing into the brunette. A wind blew, causing his hair to blow in the breeze but his eyes never left Tohru's. The change in the man's attitude caused the woman he was with a look over to see what caused the shift.

Before the brunette could get a look at the woman's face, the mysterious man grabbed her chin, making her face him. A light laugh left the woman as the man dragged her away in the opposite direction of the main gate.

"Was that Akito... and the woman, could that be Marley?" She spoke to herself. Feeling unable to move from that spot.

"Tohru-Kun?" Called out Shigure as he stopped in his steps and looked back at her frozen form.

"Shigure-San.... What is the curse?..... Is there something I should be doing?" She questioned as she brought her hand to her chest. Feeling a tight sensation run through her body.

"You should just be yourself."

_._._._._._._._._

The light chime of bells rang throughout the studio as two figures carrying their instruments going through the motions of their dance.

Light bounced off the gold of the traditional kagura suzu bells and added to the beauty of the dance performed by the young zodiac members.

The movement was smooth and gentle, slower than any dance I had ever seen before. Every move controlled.

A melodic flute played over the speakers, the only thing missing from the performance was the traditional robes they would wear for the banquet.

Everything was perfect until the Tiger shook the bells of her instrument too early and all hell was released.

A woman in her 50's wearing a simple dark purple kimono stomped over. Her dark brown eyes burning holes into the young girl.

"NO! That was a count early!!! WE HAVE BEEN OVER THIS KISA! Have you not been listening? Are you an idiot?!" The older woman's face was turning red as she snatched the traditional bells from Kisa.

"HOW have you gotten WORSE from last year." The 'teacher' continued until a figure blocked the woman's view of the child.

" I think it's time you walked away Reina-san." I spoke firmly and unwavered as I stood between her and Kisa, who was trying not to cry behind.

"Marley-Sama! New Years is only a few days away, and she is unprepared! She will humiliate herself and Akito-Sama." She continued to berate the child.

" The only one is humiliating themselves is you." I spat, trying not to lose my temper.

_I am 30 seconds from dragging this woman out of here by her fake nose_

"Excuse me! You insolent brat."

_Scratch that, 10 seconds_

"Kisa and Momiji are dancing beautifully, and we have time to practice and refine things that we need to. What we don't have time for is for you to bring down a young girl because you don't have the patience to be a decent teacher. Walk away, Reina-San, have a cup of tea, take a walk, have a nap. Just leave." I spoke slowly and clearly and kept my eyes locked on hers.

She huffed and threw the bells at my chest before stomping out of the dance studio.

Once she was out the door, I released the breath I had been holding. Clutching the handle to the instrument, I turned to the zodiac members.

_Aaaand she's probably off to Dadaji to say I threatened her or something..... Maybe I should have._

"I think you guys just lost your dance teacher." I joked as I wiped away Kisa's tears and smiled at the delicate girl.

"MARLEY-CHAN! That was amazing!" Cheered Momiji as he leaped up and wrapped his arms around me.

*poof*

I held Momiji and cuddled him until a soft voice spoke up.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to mess up." whimpered Kisa as she looked down at the lacquered wooden floor.

"Oh Honey Bee. No. No, no, no, no. Don't apologize for that." Momiji was resting on my shoulder as I brought the girl into a hug and rubbed her back.

She sniffled lightly as gently rubbed her back in circles.

"You guys have been working so hard, and it's looking beautiful. If you're going to have a misstep, this is the place to do it. We have time to work through it. You're going to do an amazing job, Kisa." I comforted as I pulled back to look at her face.

After working with Kisa in a studio over the past few months, I knew she had beautiful fluid movements and can pick up things very quickly. The only thing she was missing was faith in herself.

"Ya, Kisa! We can work on it together!" Added Momiji as he hopped from my shoulder to the floor.

*poof*

I covered Kisa's eyes with my hands and closed my own as Momiji redressed.

"Now, how about we take a break from this traditional stuff and we try some street dance?" I asked the two as I approached the stereo system to plug in my phone.

"YES!"

"um... I'd like that."

_Oh don't you dare look back_  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
  


"Good, because there was this Galen Hooks choreo I've been dying to do. And remember; have fun and be yourself." I lectured as I lightly tapped Kisa on the nose, causing her to giggle and nod.

_Hopefully, Dadaji doesn't mind I disrespected the traditional dance teacher...... maybe he'll just be happy I got all the errands done._

"Hey, Marley-Chan, were you able to go to the temple to grab the kadomatsu?" Asked Momiji.

_Dammit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes:
> 
> Osechi - Traditional Japanese New years foods, placed in a box, similar to a bento box.
> 
> Kadomatsu - Traditional Japanese decoration of the New Year placed in pairs in front of homes to welcome ancestral spirits or kami of the harvest.
> 
> Laddoo (or Laddu) - Ball shaped sweet from India; made of flour, fat, and sugar, with other ingredients that vary by recipe, like chopped nuts or dried raisins. *I enjoy the deep-fried ones :p*
> 
> Barfi - Indian dessert made from sweetened, condensed milk flavored fruits, spices, and nuts. Often covered with edible silver paper for fun.
> 
> Rangoli - patterns are created on the floor or the ground using materials such as colored rice, dry flour, colored sand or flower purpose of rangoli is decoration, and it is thought to bring good luck.
> 
> Diwali ( or Deepavali ) festival of lights, which is celebrated by Hindus, Jains, Sikhs and some Buddhists every autumn.
> 
> Ramayana - An epic poem about the life of Prince Rama. I just used a kid version :p
> 
> Sari - garment traditionally worn in India, Sri Lanka, Bangladesh, Nepal, and Pakistan. They can be casual or fancy. A single piece of unstitched fabric that drapes around your waist multiple times and then across/over your shoulder. Worn with a choli (it's like a crop top :p) can be worn many ways, very beautiful.
> 
> Kagura Suzu - 15 round hollow Shinto bell that contains pellets that sound when shaken. Like jingle bells on a stick attached to silk ribbons, 5 different colors. Used for traditional Shinto ceremonies


	9. In This Great Future

.

.

.

With all the preparations finished, I had tackled a different box in the storage room and came upon 'Hospital Stuff.' Bapu's camera, photo albums, photos along with some knitted blankets, books, and an old friend resided in it.

"Shere Khan! There you are." I grabbed the old lion plushy, patting down his wild orange mane. Tucking him under my arm, I grabbed the photos before heading back downstairs.

Feet hiding in the warmth of the kotatsu table I flipped through glossy photos, steam rising from my cup of chai sitting in my 'The Lion King' mug. My music was on a country playlist and flowing from the stereo. I was lightly singing along.

_._

_Two doors down they're laughing and drinking and having a party_  
And two doors down they're not aware that I'm around  
But here I am crying my heart out, feeling sorry  
But they're having a party just two doors down

.

The zodiac set I had purchased from my temple visit was still drying on the porch. A special figurine rested with the other 12 dolls. The pottery set was so cute I couldn't resist. Dadaji had seen them and asked if a toddler had dropped them off. Teasing me because he knew I was the one who painted them.

_._

_Are they really that bad? I know I'm not much of a painter... I'll have to make sure none of the zodiac members see them._

.

He didn't even say anything about the little cat figure that was in a different pottery style than the zodiac set. Well, I obviously couldn't get a set with all 13 animals because no one sells them that way so I had found the cat figure in a different store. My not-so-little orange kitty had been the color model for the figurine.

I tried to keep one eye on the set so Gimli couldn't make a move. I saw him approach the pottery set and get into a crouch position. His fluffy orange tail swishing back and forth.

"Don't even think about it, mister." I chastised him, which made him meow in response before disappearing to cause chaos somewhere else.

I flipped through more photos and came across a batch that was exclusively set in the hospital in Tokyo. The most recent being from February.

Most of them were candid pictures he had taken. Mama and I playing cards. Me knitting while Dadaji just sat at the chair beside me. Zuzu sitting on my hospital bed, seated at the end with my Mama who braided her hair while I read a poetry book.

.

Becoming so lost in looking in the pictures I hadn't even noticed the doorbell ringing or the sliding of the door. The only thing that took me out of my daze was a tug at my braid.

"I've been ringing the bell for like 5 minutes, can you not hear it over this racket?" grumbled the striking woman as she took a seat to my right.

"Dolly Parton is a treasure, and you will respect her!" I declared as I tugged at her own straight black hair.

"Says who?" She teased me.

"...the world..." I hesitated as I lightly let go of her hair and thought about Dolly Parton's popularity.

"Maybe it's just the states?" I wavered on my previous statement. The fellow teen just scoffed and let go of my braid. Zuzu's taste was more alternative rock, metal, rap and surprisingly k-pop music.

_._

_She would kill me if I told anyone that._

.

Country music was definitely not in her range of tastes, so I switched the music over to Billie Eilish so we could both enjoy the music.

"What's up? I thought everybody would be with their families today?" I asked as I looked over at the strong-minded girl. I knew she lived on the estate but I had yet to meet her family. She was secretive that way.

Typical Zuzu, all-black ensemble. A long-sleeved short black dress with black stockings and a black choker with various silver accessories.

She defiantly pulls it off the Goth look, it complements her long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I had to get out of that house." She grumbled as she took my mug and stole a sip.

"Hey! that was mine." I accused, but she couldn't take me seriously with the goofy smile I had on my face. I couldn't help but laugh at the audacity.

She continued to drink from my mug, so I got up and went into the kitchen to make a new cup of tea.

"Your old man sure took a lot of pictures..." She sighed as she flipped through the photos.

"Ya, I think he was just trying to distract himself, and us. I mean he only caught the 'not so bad' moments. Oh! There are a few cute ones of us!" I returned to the table and looked through the photos with her.

There were even a few with just my Mama and Zuzu. Mama showing her makeup or flipping through fashion magazines.

_._

_These must-have happened when I was going for testing._

.

"Look how cute we are!" I awed at the picture of us both in the signature sailor moon pigtails.

"We look ridiculous." She spat, but there was a light blush on her face.

"So harsh." I teased as I continued to show her pictures.

.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

Zuzu to others seemed very cold and could be impatient and harsh, but she cared a lot. She could see my mood change as we looked at more pictures, especially ones that featured my mother and father.

"A little tired to tell you the truth, I don't think I've ever had to work so hard to prepare for a holiday. I am looking forward to the New Year." I admitted.

"How were new years' normally with your family."

"Well... we normally didn't get to spend New Year's Eve together. Mama and Bapu were normally working very late because New Years is super busy in Vegas...But I would always make sure I was up when then they got home... and we'd watch the sunrise together." I explained as I looked at a selfie Bapu had taken of all three of us. Bapu and I had cheesy smiles while Mama was rolling her eyes at our antics.

_There would be no more sunrises together, no more goofy selfies, no more staying up for them to come home._

Zuzu handed me a tissue to wipe away my tears.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to get all sappy on you." I tried to laugh it off as I used the tissue to dab my tears away.

"They were kind people." Said Zuzu as she remembered my parents well. My mother had spent a lot of time with both of us and tried to include her in our antics.

"They were the best," I confirmed as I felt a pure smile on my face which made Zuzu smile as well.

.

"So if you're not doing anything tonight, you are more than welcome to hang out with Dadaji and me. I'm gonna try and figure out to make New Years Soba noodles, and we were going to watch Lord of the Rings." I invited her.

She turned her head to the side to face away from me and explained she had plans that she couldn't get out of tonight.

"Hanging out with your boyfriend." I teased, and her face bloomed red.

"Shut up." She lightly kicked me in the side.

Zuzu seemed like an ice queen, but once you mentioned the boy she loved she would get all flustered. They very look in her eyes changed whenever I brought him up. I haven't met him yet and only knew his name. She had called him kind and accepting. Wishing he wouldn't worry about everyone else so much and take care of himself. She had also asked that I not tell anyone.

_._

_I hope I get to meet him soon. I bet they are so cute together._

.

She then caught the zodiac figures laying out on the porch. Approaching to get a better look.

"Why do you have two cows?" She asked as she looked between the black and white cow figurine and the brown and white painted horse figurine.

"It's a pinto horse! It's supposed to look like that." I defended my little creations.

"It looks like a toddler painted them."

"That's what I said." Said Dadaji as he emerged from his office.

"Both of you are just trying to break my heart," I whined.

_._

_These two grumps together are trouble._

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Night had fallen over the estate. People were in their homes, bringing in the New Year with their loved ones.

12 members sat around in a circle, including God.

The head of the Zodiac kept looking at the empty seat beside her. Frustration coiling through her. The other Zodiac members watched her warily. Not wanting to bring down her wrath on themselves.

.

The energy was anything but what a banquet should be. Some adult Zodiac members were able to still enjoy themselves as they knocked back cups of sake. Except for the Dragon who kept a careful eye on God.

The Dog looked almost smug as he sipped sake and looked over at God. Knowing how broken she was over the Rat skipping the Banquet. How God had been the cause of the Rat running to something better.

Midnight had come and gone, but the feast continued on as it had for the past hundreds of years. A party that was to last all night.

.

The Tiger and the Rabbit were dancing around the room, performing their traditional ceremonial dance and did so with grace and precision.

While the other zodiac members enjoyed the performance, God seemed mostly annoyed. Finally throwing her cup at the wall.

"MAID!" She yelled while she viciously rang a bell. The door slid open and two young maids nervously entered led by their elder and bowed before the figure who was slouching on the floor leaning against the Ox who was seated to her left.

"Bring me Marley." She demanded as another maid rushed in to clean the mess from the thrown cup.

"Excuse me, sir?" Questioned a confused young maid.

"Sir, that is highly inappropriate. This is the Zodiac Banquet." Explained the Head Maid. Her grey hair in a tight bun and cold brown eyes staring at the unstable God.

"Did I stutter? BRING HER NOW!" God grabbed the small personal table in front of the OX by its legs and threw it towards the three women. They all ducked before rushing out.

.

She took a few deep breathes after she threw the table and readjusted her kimono leaning back into Ox.

"We'll all be together... A future filled with happiness.." Sighed God as she thought of her summer skinned friend. A small smile gracing her face that surprised the Zodiac members in the room.

For the ones who knew who was coming, worry for her well being coursed through their hearts.

_._

_But what could they possibly do against their God?_

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

I had finally figured out the perfect firmness for the soba noodles and sat down to eat with Dadaji to continue watching 'The Two Towers.' Midnight had passed without either of us noticing. Comfortably wearing high waisted black yoga pants and a dark forest green cropped sweatshirt, there were no plans to leave.

The White Wizard strolled down the hall as the to the controlled King Théoden, the Wormtongue whispering lies into the King's ear.

**"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear -"**

Chiming at the door interrupted the magnificent scene, I could barely hear Gandalf's fork tongue line.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked Dadaji as I could already start to see him losing his temper at the interruption.

.

Furious knocking had been added to the door chimes, and I quickly rushed to the door.

A frantic maid was standing there, her light brown hair coming out its bun, huffing, and puffing as if she had just finished a race.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I tried to figure out how to help. She looked as if she was on the run from something.

"Marley-Sama, quickly, you must come! You have been summoned."

"Summoned? By who?" I asked, and at this point, Dadaji had joined me at the door. This only caused the maid to look more flustered.

"Tetsuo-Sama! I am so sorry for the interruption" She bowed deeply.

"I need Marley-Sama to come with me." She continued as she reached out to try and grab me.

Dadaji stepped in front of me, blocking the maid.

"This is outrageous, why do you need her, It's New Years, it's past midnight. Why can't this wait till morning?"

"Master Akito has asked the Marley be brought to him." She explained.

Dadaji and I looked at each other, confused as to why?

_._

_Aren't they in the middle of their Banquet? What does Akito need?_

.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes, please, I'm begging you." She got down on her knees on the cold floor into a bow.

"Wait, you don't have to do that." I stepped around Dadaji and helped her up.

"Dadaji, may I go?" I asked as I looked up at him. Thinking that there must be a good reason for Akito's summons.

_._

_Dadaji please forgive me for skipping out... I hope nothing is wrong with Akito_

.

He rubbed his temples and let out a sigh.

"Just... be careful." and to my surprise, he grabbed my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Come home soon. It's after curfew." He teased, and I gave him a quick hug before slipping on some boots and a coat before rushing out with the maid to the main house.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Once I arrived at the main house, my coat and shoes were taken from me, and the maid attempted to make me look presentable as she quickly tried to tidy up my hair that I had let fly free for the night.

As I was led to a specific room, an older maid was standing outside the sliding door. She eyed me up and down, slightly glaring before letting out a sigh.

The head maid of the main house had taken a dislike for me since the very moment that Akito invited me to her private quarters. Now she barely acknowledges me when I come through the doors except with small glares and an obligatory bow.

She gave me a light bow before turning around and kneeling and opening the sliding door.

"Akito- Sama. Marley-Sama has arrived."

"Well, bring her in already." I heard Akito's voice. Sounding very aggravated.

_._

_Is this the Banquet? Is really okay for me to attend? Maybe it's over, and Akito is just by herself._

.

The older head-maid motioned for me to come forward and I stepped through the door. And was met with various pairs of eyes. Some new and some familiar.

_._

_Nope, defiantly not by herself... And I'm severely underdressed for such an exclusive event... This is wrong I shouldn't be here.._

.

Akito rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you for coming, I'm delighted to see you." She proclaimed as she tucked a lock of loose hair behind my ear. Her face was flushed, and I looked down at the table to see a bottle of sake.

_._

_Has she been drinking?_

.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I looked around the room. 11 members sat around the room, some in a circle formation while other resided in the far corner.

Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji were sitting together, and they looked both shocked and worried. I caught long black hair hiding in the far corner.

_._

_Zuzu? She's part of the Zodiac..._

.

Before I could get another good look around the room, Akito grabbed my chin, forcing me to look down at her.

"Nothing at all. The Rat decided that he could skip and I had an empty spot next to me. I wanted to include my dear friend in my New Years Banquet." She reasoned as she dragged me down to the floor where the vacant floor pillow laid. When I kneeled on the cushion, I gazed over to my right and caught familiar brown eyes.

"Kagura?" I asked, and she smiled nervously.

Akito looked around the room and spoke in a loud voice. Causing everyone in the room to bring their attention to her.

" I'm so happy that all of us are here together. I love all of you." She proclaimed. What should have been a warm statement made the atmosphere in the room cold. Her voice itself seemed so different now that she was surrounded by the Zodiac.

_._

_Maybe it feels strange because she's trying to seem like a man? No... It's something else in the air._

.

I wanted to go and say hello to the members, but before I could make a move, Akito had laid down her head on my lap.

She closed her eyes and looked content. I just laid my hand on top of her head and brushed her short black locks. Her breathing came to a slow rhythm as she almost appeared asleep. I locked eyes with Hatori who lightly nodded his head to say hello. He was with Shigure who waved at me and a man with long silver hair waved at me as well. I smiled and waved back.

_._

_Oh man What have I walked into? The Rat skipped... I wonder why? And is the Cat around here somewhere?_

.

While Akito relaxed I looked over to my left, I saw a handsome young man who had to be around my own age. He was wearing black pants and a burgundy turtleneck. His ears had multiple silver piercings. He had lovely white hair, and then I noticed black roots underneath.

_._

_He's very cute, and he has kind, soft brown eyes. Is being good looking part of the Zodiac Curse?_

.

"Hello, I'm Marley." I greeted softy, giving him a smile.

He closed his eyes and gently bowed his head to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Sohma Hatsuharu." He introduced himself.

_._

_He's so polite, and he looks like he's my age... Hatsuharu... where have I heard that name before?_

.

Then it clicked as I looked over at Zuzu in the corner who was watching me.

"Ohhh, You're Isu-" I was about to say, but they both brought up a finger to their lips. Causing me to shut mine.

_._

_It's a secret? I know she didn't want me to say anything... who are they hiding from?_

.

"Why'd you stop?" Asked Akito as she grabbed the hand that I had subconsciously pulled away.

"Oh, sorry I was just admiring the room. Has everyone already eaten?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"Yes, but I'll have something brought for you." Said Akito as she rose up

"Oh that's not -" Akito had already started ringing a bell which caused a maid to enter the room.

"Yes, Akito-Sama." Asked the young maid who had come to retrieve me as she bowed.

"Bring Marley some food from the kitchen." She said.

"Right away, sir."

"Thank you!" I called after her before she could escape out the room. She looked at little shocked before she shook her head and raced away.

The Young Maid returned with soba noodles in a hot broth with Shrimp Tempura resting on top.

_._

_I should have mentioned I was a vegetarian to her.. oh well._

.

"Here, Akito, you can have my shrimp." I offered to the girl.

" I'm not very hungry."

"You really should. It looks good, plus you hardly look like you eat enough. Please." I asked again as I offered out the shrimp on my chopstick. She sat up properly and pouted.

"Fine." She muttered, and I only laughed as I brought the shrimp to her face.

"Say ahhhh!"

"I'm not a -" Before she could finish, I just popped the deep-fried goodie into her mouth.

I didn't even notice the collective gasp around the room at my actions.

She chewed and swallowed.

"Your lucky were friends." She muttered before opening her mouth again to take the second piece.

"Yes, I know very lucky, here's the last piece." I teased as I fed her again.

She decided to leave my side before I tried to feed her again. Choosing to spend time with a tall, familiar gentleman with short auburn hair.

_._

_Kureno I believe was his name. Akito's personal assistant is also a Zodiac Member?_

.

Now that Akito had left my side, Kagura had chosen to speak up.

"I didn't know that you knew about the curse?" She asked.

" I had no idea you were a member. I've known since... early summer I think." I explained thinking about the day Momiji and Hatori transformed into their respected zodiac forms.

"What do you think my form is?" She asked. I looked her over, expecting for some sort of clue and then went over the zodiac members I had already met.

_._

_Her impulsive nature? Loyalty? Brown hair?_

.

"The dog?" I guessed which made her shake her head furiously.

"No, no, no! That's Shigure" She corrected me as she pointed to the other side of the room to the black-haired man in traditional robes.

_._

_Whoops... I thought he was the snake._

.

I tried to think harder. Horse? No..Not docile enough to be the cow... She's ridiculously strong for such a small girl. Then I also thought of her mood changes, and I knew that Shigure's house had needed a ton of repairs and a new TV due to when she had visited.

_._

_Who might be on the destructive side?_

.

"Oh! The boar!" I said confidently in my answer.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yep! Good-tempered, kind-hearted, positive, and loyal." She boasted.

_._

_Okay, the last three sure but I think you might want to throw good-tempered out the window when it comes to Kagura._

.

"Boars are super cute Kagura. I bet your zodiac form is adorable." I complimented, which made her giggle and smile. We chatted for a bit before she said she was going to go talk with 'Rit-chan' and left my side.

Slurping more noodles before they went cold I then turned to Hatsuharu who had been observing our conversation.

I looked again at his hair.

"Is that your natural hair?" I asked before taking a sip of the broth.

He ran a hand through his locks and looked almost a tad annoyed. "Yes, it's real."

"It's beautiful," I said honestly as I admired his features. The blunt compliment shocked him as he widened his eyes a bit at me.

"You don't think it's strange."

"Not at all, I mean. I'm not really allowed to judge hair color. People have accused me of having strange unnatural hair." As I brushed a hand through my own white-blond locks.

.

"Hatsuharu do you mind if guess your zodiac?" This one is pretty obvious.

" You can call me Haru." He insisted and then said for me to take my guess.

"The cow of the zodiac?"

"I guess I'm pretty obvious." He said as he subconsciously ran a hand through his bangs.

"Well, the hair is a decent giveaway but its more than that," I explained as I put down my bowl.

"You seem to have a very gentle nature and kind eyes. Also, I love cows, so I hope you take my guess as a compliment."

He then gave me such a cute, gentle smile; it made me blush a little.

"I'm very grateful that Rin has a friend like you. She's told me a few things but now meeting you, I understand why she seems a bit...happier, she really needed to know the warmth of friendship."

_._

_Right, people call her Rin... and wow that was pretty cheesy. We are going to get along just fine._

.

"I'm grateful for her as well. I honestly don't think I would have made it without her. I'm glad I finally got to meet you. Zuzu loves you so much. And I promise I won't tell anyone." I said as I put my hand over my heart.

Haru bowed his head, thanking me for my secrecy. A blush adorning his cheeks at the mention of his beloved.

_._

_I am quickly becoming a keeper of secrets... really need to be careful about who I'm talking to about what._

.

I finished my meal and Momiji, Hiro and Kisa and wandered over to sit with Haru and me.

"Sorry about crashing your new year's party. I honestly thought something terrible had happened when that maid came and got me." I explained to them.

"I think you might be the first outsider to be invited." Scoffed Hiro as he crossed his arms. He seemed very on edge at my presence. They all seemed a bit worried but it showed on Hiro's face the most.

"Hiro!" Chastised Momiji for using the word 'Outsider.'

"No, no, outsider is defiantly the right word for me right now. Trust me I don't know what Akito's thinking either. Maybe.. too much sake."

"How did your dance go?" I asked the Rabbit and the Tiger.

"It was beautiful." Answered Haru and Momiji laughed while Kisa blushed lightly.

"I knew it would be. I bet everyone enjoyed it." I gushed, sad that I had missed it.

.

Conversation stopped as arms wrapped around Haru and Akito rested her head on his right shoulder.

"It was nice, my beloved zodiac members dancing in the new year for me. Even Kisa didn't do as badly as I expected of her." Scoffed Akito, smirking at the children.

Kisa looked a little taken back and seemed to falter into herself. Upset at Akito's tone.

"Kisa is a beautiful dancer. That wasn't a very nice thing to say." I defended the young girl. I was upset at the words. I knew Akito to be a tease but a bully?

Akito just rolled her eyes as if to say 'doubt it.'

"Kisa and Marley dance together, and it's amazing." Interjected Momiji, also jumping to the girl's aid.

"Really? I would love to see that." She scoffed as she stared at both Kisa and me.

_._

_She seems pissed... what the hell is up with her. I should tread carefully... but I gotta prove her wrong.  
_

.

"You can see it," I said as I stood up and walked to Kisa's side, grabbing her hands and whispered to her.

"You are a beautiful dancer, don't let Akito tell you different...Sh- Forget him for a moment and perform for the rest of your members in a dance that you have fun doing and lets you shine." I tried to give her a pep talk.

"Only if you...do it with me. I don't want to be alone." She murmured quietly. I smiled at her and gave her hands a squeeze.

"You have me. I'll never let you be alone Honey Bee." She gave me a bright smile and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Momiji, I entrust you to be a good DJ." I gave a thumbs up to the energetic boy, and he hopped right on over to the stereo system in the room while Kisa and I did a few quick stretches. Occupying a good empty space in the room. The remaining members in the room turned their heads to watch.

"Ready?" I asked her as put my hair up in a ponytail.

"Ready." She nodded.

"Good and remember..." I let her finish.

"Have fun and be yourself."

"You got it Honey Bee."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three teens sat around the table, enjoying a late lunch. Trying to keep their eyes open, staying up the enjoy the sunrise together took a lot out of them.

The Cats wish for the New Year still on his mind as he gobbled down some rice.

A sharp ping sound interrupted the silence, and the grey-haired Rat went to check his phone.

"A message from Haru?" He read aloud.

"A family member?" Asked the cheerful brunette as she looked over at her princely friend.

"Yes, he's actually part of the Zodiac. I'm sure you'll meet him soon, Honda-san." Explained Yuki as he opened the message.

.

"What does that idiot want?" Groaned the Cat, still exhausted from staying up all night.

"Idiots shouldn't be calling other people Idiots. Idiot Cat." Muttered the Rat.

"Say it again. I dare you."

"Idiot Cat"

"Why I outta-"

"Umm, is everything okay?" Asked Tohru, referring to the message that Yuki was staring at.

" Yes. Everything's fine, Honda-San. Apparently the Banquet last night was a memorable one."

Mention of the Banquet just succeeded in pissing off the Cat more. His hairs standing on edge at the mention of the party he was banned from.

"There's a video." The Rat pressed play and Tohru without realizing looked over his shoulder to watch as well.

The Cat just listened to the sound of music, cheering, and finally, laughing

"I didn't know Kisa could dance like that."

"Kisa?"

"Sorry, Kisa is the young girl. She's one of the Zodiac members. I don't think I've ever seen her that happy."

"I don't know who the other girl is..." Admitted the Rat.

" Oh! She's beautiful! I think I've I've seen her before, the hair is recognizable..."

"Where did you see her?" Asked the polite young man as he raised his brow at her.

.

Tohru got flustered when she realized she couldn't let the boys know she was at the Sohma Estate last week visiting Hatori. It was a secret.

"Ah, III..Ah! Um... I..It must have just been on the street somewhere." she half lied, waving her hands around.

Yuki pressed play again, both he and the girl wanted to watch it again. The curios cat decided he wanted to know what they were talking about. He looked over both their shoulders.

The Tiger of the Zodiac was on the right side of the screen and beside her was a tall woman in tight black pants and cropped green sweatshirt. The same girl he had seen by the dojo... was at the Banquet...

The mysterious woman turned to Kisa and bumped fists with her as music played. They each took a deep breath before jumping into a dance. Knocking on an invisible door in front of them to the beat. Then the lyrics started, and so did they.

_Oh don't you dare look back_  
_Just keep your eyes on me_  
_I said you're holding back_  
_She said shut up and dance with me_  
_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said oh oh oh_  
_Shut up and dance_

They looked like they were having so much fun dancing around, in-sync with each other and the music. Carefree and up-beat. While Kisa looked undeniably happy, it was the foreigner that he couldn't keep his eyes off. She had such a cute smile and really came alive. Pure joy radiated from her, and she even appeared to be glowing.

_This woman is my destiny_  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

_Oh oh oh shut up dance with me  
Oh oh oh shut up dance with me_

As the song ended the white-blond woman ran over to Kisa and lifted her up and hugged while she swung her around. They were both laughing loudly, cheers were heard around the room. The Rabbit jumped in and grabbed the beauty by the hands and they both started swinging around, and the video ended.

_._

_Who the hell is she? Why was she at the Banquet? She's not a member! How can she go yet I'm still stuck on the outside!_

.

Now that the video had ended and he wasn't distracted by the cute smile anymore he was furious.

All he ever wanted was to be invited to the Banquet. To be a genuine part of the family. That's why he had to defeat the Rat. His very skin felt hot as frustration pulsed through his veins.

_._

_I Hate THIS. I hate her. I hate her. I HATE HER._

.

The Cat's anger turned to aggressions as he punched straight through the table. Causing it to split and spill their lunch everywhere.

_It's not fair... it's not fair..._

_._

_._

.-.-.-.-. To Be Continued .-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisa and Marley did Galen Hook's Choreo for Shut Up and Dance, I highly recommend looking it up on Youtube if you haven't already seen it :)
> 
> Kotatsu: low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, underneath is a heat source.
> 
> HUGE Thank you to anyone reading. I hope you're enjoying it. 
> 
> Chapter 10 is a trip and Momiji wants some of his favorite people to meet. Marley looks forward to the hot springs and Kyo still has a lot to learn. And yes, they actually meet.


	10. You Can't Forget Your Past

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Guess what day it is tomorrow?" Cheered Momiji as Dadaji and I settled down for some lunch.

"Um.. the 14th?" I answered, putting some vegetable pakora on Momiji's plate. He continued bouncing around the room as I also fixed a plate for Dadaji.

"WHITE DAY!" He cheered.

_._

_What does that mean?_

.

Momiji saw that I wasn't cheering with him. I even looked to Dadaji for answers.

"Is it like... everyone wears white?" I asked, dishing myself some dal makhani and grabbed some roti.I was really excited that Momiji was excited but more importantly... I'm hungry.

Momiji laughed. "No. No, No."

I shrugged my shoulders, waiting for an explanation. Momiji was practically bouncing off the walls.

_._

_Whatever white day is it must be good._

.

"She's never experienced white day silly rabbit. Just tell her already." Grumbled Dadaji.

"Oh, right! Sorry."

" White day is when boys give gifts to the girls that gave them Valentines chocolates." Explained Momiji.

"Oh! That's super cute. We don't have that in the states.." Thinking back on Valentine's day. I had been in that kitchen the whole night before, dishing out cookies like I was a bakery.

_._

_The little blush on Hiro's face and Kisa's sweet smile when I gifted them heart-shaped chocolate chip cookies... totally worth slaving over. The little lamb looked like he would combust._

_Plus I had Zuzu helping me with baking, she wanted to make homemade chocolates for Haru. I wonder what Haru is giving Her for White day? Whatever it is, I'm sure Zuzu will love it.  
_

.

"So my gift to you and Tohru is bampbadada- A hot springs trip!" He cheered, throwing his arms up in the air. A bright, contagious smile taking up most of his face.

"That's so exciting! I've never been to a hot spring." I gushed, getting excited at the idea of the trip and meeting Tohru Honda finally.

"Can you really call it a gift if we own the hot springs?" Asked Dadaji

"We own a hot spring?" I asked. Already envisioning relaxing in a giant outdoor hot spring. Melting my worries away.

_._

_Damn... I still have a lot to learn about the Sohmas._

.

"Yuki and Kyo too! I'm gonna invite them too!"

"Wait... you, and those two are going to be at the hot spring?" Asked Dadaji as put down his water.

Before Momiji could even respond, Dadaji was out in the hallway and muttering about how he had to make a call.

"I can hardly wait! I'll get to finally meet Yuki and Kyo. I've been dying to meet them. I'm still so upset that they ditched New Years." I started imagining what they would be like. Haru seemed to be sad that Yuki had ditched, the Ox had revealed to me that Yuki was a very dear person to him.

"I'm excited for you to meet Tohru! You two are going to get along so well. I'm going over to Shii-Chan's house tonight to give the news. I've never been so I'm super excited!"

Momiji and I finished our lunch while he gushed about how excited he was for the hot springs.

Dadaji then came back into the room. He crossed his arms, shoving his hands into the sleeves of his dark blue kimono.

" You lot are heading to the springs tomorrow, yes?" He asked the Rabbit.

Momiji nodded.

"Marley, we're leaving in a few hours, we might as well spend an extra night. Plus I'm not leaving you unsupervized with those teenanger."

"Well, they're part of the Zodiac, right? It's not like they would be able to do anything." I joked and then felt my face flush, realizing what I insinuated.

_._

_Should really think before I say things_

.

"I never... want to hear anything remotely suggestive come out of your mouth...ever again." Dadaji looked at me just outright horrified.

"I'm sorry!" I yelped while he jokingly batted me with a rolled-up newspaper.

"Marley-Chan! I'll save you!" Proclaimed Momiji as he jumped over me and tried to shield me from Dadaji's newspaper bat.

.

*poof*

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

I stepped out of the car and was met a magnificent sight.

"WOW! It's beautiful! I can't believe we haven't been yet." my eyes glanced over the gorgeous Inn as I carried my duffle bag.

Kagura had agreed to check in on Gimli while I was away for the next few days. She was determined to get the cat to like her. Gimli was not so happy with it.

_._

_Maybe they'll be friends by the time I get back. Once she figures out not to force herself too much on poor Gimli...  
_

.

Dadaji and I approached the Inn entrance and was met by an interesting sight.

A woman with black hair in a messy updo in light green yukata was fully leaning on a wooden beam.

I rushed over to see if anything was wrong.

"Excuse me mam', Is everything alright?" I reached out to lightly grab her shoulder, pulling her into an upright position.

"Wel-" I couldn't accurately hear her, she was speaking so softly.

"Sorry I couln-." The Woman came to life and stood up straight.

.

"WELCOME TO THE INN!" The Woman screeched, and she tried to grab my shoulders

I screamed at the terrifying lady and jumped back 5 feet.

"Good to see you're doing well Okami-san." Greeted Dadaji as he put his hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"It's an honor to see you again, Tetsuo-Sama." She gave Dadaji and deep bow and then took another look at me.

"Let me introduce my granddaughter, Marley."

"It is an honor to meet you Marley-Sama. I hope you have a pleasant stay here at the Inn." Okami-San bowed her head to me, and I lightly bowed back.

"No, thank you for having us, but... are you sure you're alright?" I asked tentatively. Hand over my heart trying to will it calm down after the jump scare.

"You're a dear for worrying about little old me. I'm fine, just had to take a moment. Please follow me to your room." She insisted as she bowed and then beckoned us to walk behind her.

The hostess showed us to our rooms, giving us a suite that had sliding panels so we could separate the room.

Dadaji went to bed pretty quickly after a huge multicourse dinner provided by the Inn.

I myself couldn't wait to take a dip in the hot springs.

The open-air bath was the best thing I've ever done, my body was in heaven...

_._

_Momiji... Where ever you are, thank you_

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"Guten Abend!" Greeted the blond-haired Rabbit as he stepped into the Dog's home, accompanied by Tohru.

"I'm excited since this is the first time I've been to your house Shii-chan!" Cheered Momiji as he bounced around the room, taking in the new surroundings.

"Oh, There he is! And full of energy, even this late..." Admired Shigure as he smiled at the young Rabbit.

"Like this house isn't noisy enough..?" Muttered the Cat as he dried his hair with a towel.

"I bet you feel refreshed after taking a bath, huh, Kyo?!" Teased Momiji right before he got brought into a headlock by the annoyed Cat.

"Y'know.. your 24/7 cheerfulness always get on my nerves!"

"Kyo is bullying me-" Whined the Rabbit as he tried to escape.

.

"Momicchi, have you told her why you're spending the night?" Asked Shigure interrupting the two.

"Uh-huh Not yet." And Momiji squeezed out of Kyo's hold to hop over to the brunette.

"I have a question for you Tohru!"

Tohru pointed to herself and nodded.

"What's today's date?" Asked the cheerful Momiji

"umm The 13th." Answered the girl, it reminded her that tomorrow was garbage day.

"BINGO! And tomorrow is White Day! You're going to a hot spring tomorrow as a present from me!" Revealed the Rabbit as he threw his arms in the air as if throwing invisible confetti.

"What?!" The girl felt her heart jolt.

"I'm naming it 'Momiji, Marley and Tohru's relaxing steamy hot spring trip!" Declared Momiji, feeling very proud of his White Day gift to the ladies in his life.

"There's no need to name it." Sighed Shigure, eyes gazing over his newspaper.

.

"Marley-San is going as well?!" Exclaimed Tohru, she had heard so much about the girl, and after seeing her dance in the video Yuki's cousin had sent, her curiosity had risen even more. But a trip to the hot springs sounded too extravagant to the humble girl.

Tohru started to freak out over such an expensive gift while Shigure tried to calm her down.

"Yes, if you are happy I'm sure your Mutti would be happy for you Tohru! And Marley is so excited to meet you!... Unless... you don't want to go?" Momiji's face started to turn sad at the thought of his dear friend now wanting to spend time with him.

"I'd love to go. I'm so happy!"

"Yuki and Kyo are going too!" Added Momiji, not even asking the boys if they wanted to go.

"This is the first I've heard of it! Don't make decisions for me, Runt!" Hissed Kyo as he tried to catch Momiji in another headlock.

The Cat was tempted to go if only to give this Outsider a piece of his mind.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Dadaji and I lazily spent the morning lounging around the room reading.

_._

_Well, I was reading, Dadaji was watching TV._

.

"Would you like to take a walk through the gardens."

"Ya! that sounds nice, oh! Momiji and the other should be arriving soon." I mentioned as I slipped on some sandals and readjusted the pink yukata the Inn had provided for me.

I hooked my arm around his as we walked through the traditional garden.

"You'll be starting school next month. Are you nervous?" Dadaji asked as we walked upon some stone steps next to a koi pond.

"A little nervous, but mostly excited," I admitted

"You could continue to be homeschooled." He offered.

"No No, please, I need to be introduced back into normal society. I feel like I'm going to forget there's more to life than the Sohma Estate." I joked while being completely serious. The only time I ever really left the Estate was for dance or the supermarket.

Akito had asked me the same thing. She seemed to be the least excited for me to start school.

.

.

.

<.<.< A few weeks prior<.<.<

.

**"Hey There, Mr. Grumpy Gills."**

"That's such good nickname, I need to use that soon" I sighed while I watched the beloved Pixar film with my tired ebony-haired friend.

She hadn't been feeling well, so I brought over some soup and we just been enjoying each other's company surrounded by blankets as we watched children's movies.

The room was kept dark, the sunlight blocked by the paper doors. The only light coming from the TV screen. The humming of the heater in the corner accompanying the movie marathon.

She fought me for a bit saying that they were for kids only... then maybe half an hour into The Lion King we ran out of tissues and had to ask the maid to bring another box. Mufasa's death was still as painful as an adult. We had to actually pause the movie to recompose ourselves.

_._

_Probably wasn't the best movie choice for those with fathers who were no longer with us._

.

Akito had lost her father when she was young, but she still missed him dearly. Losing Bapu was still very fresh to me, it made me wonder if a day would go by and I wouldn't miss them.

"Who would you give it to?" She asked, still not tearing her away from the screen.

"Grumpy Gills? Well... Hatori does turn into a Seahorse" I joked which caused Akito to laugh and lean into me, clutching to my sweater.

"That.. would. be his nickname." She said between laughs. Her expressions blocked my her black locks of hair.

.

The atmosphere of the room changed somehow. Akito gripped my sweater tightly. The movie forgotten by us as she still hadn't turned her attention back to the screen.

"That Hatori... he's so cold." She sighed once she stopped laughing.

"He's not cold... Hatori is kind, he just reserved..." I thought all of the ways that Hatori had shown me who he really is. How he looks out for the zodiac members, especially Momiji. The weight he carries of having to 'erase' people memories. Holding my hand throughout testing and surgeries when my family couldn't.

"He's like winter, frozen like snow." She muttered into my shoulder.

"Did you know he can't see properly out of his left eye?" She asked as she started playing with strands of my hair.

This was new information for me.

"He fell in love" She scoffed. As if the idea of Hatori in a relationship was laughable.

_._

_Are any of the Zodiacs in a relationship? Besides Haru and Zuzu I can't think of anyone...and they're keeping it a secret... Oh! Kagura has a fiancé...but she still hasn't told me who...  
_

.

"And the Woman made the mistake of trying to take him away...and he injured his eye in the process. It was that Woman's fault." Akito muttered angrily as she started to pull on my hair more until I had to put my hand over hers to get her to stop.

She was curled into my side, trembling, holding on to me tightly. She seemed like a small, scared child, scared of being abandoned. I chose not to comment any more on Hatori. The topic would only upset her more.

_._

_Was she afraid that this Woman would take Hatori away from her? Is this part of the 'bond' she shares with the Zodiac members..._

.

I just ran my hand up and down her back to calm her down. The blue fish's song of 'just keep swimming' playing in the background.

"You're leaving me too.." She muttered.

"huh? Where am I going?" I asked, confused at the statement.

"You going to attend High school, you'll meet people.. you'll get busy. You'll leave me." She whispered, and her hold on my arm tightened.

"Akito... I'm only going to school, I'll still be around, I'm only a 5-minute walk away from you. We'll still be friends." I comforted her as I started to brush her hair out of her eyes. Her dark eyes stared straight in my eyes.

"Just continue home school, you can stay here, you don't have to go to Public school.." She pleaded, it sounded more like an order than a request.

"How about this, every once in awhile, I'll skip. And we can spend the day together." I offered. Trying to give her a compromise.

"Fine." She pouted, now facing away from me, avoiding my eyes.

"Hey, I will not leave you. You're my friend, Akito. I'm not going anywhere. Pinky promise." I offered as I held out my pinky finger to her.

She looked at it then looked to me. After a moment she hooked her pinky in mine, finalizing the promise.

_._

_. >.>. >Present .>.>.>_

_._

_I just got to make sure Dadaji doesn't find out about me skipping school days to hang out with Akito_

.

"The uniform looks pretty cute, like a little sailor suit," I commented, thinking about the blue and white skirt and shirt combo.

"Just do me a favor... no mini-skirts."

"Yes, sir." I teased with a salute. I had already decided on the skirt that was supposed to go to my knees. I've got nothing against skirts or dresses. Mini-skirts though were just a little too much for me and my long legs.

"And remember -"

"Yes, yes, no dating until you meet the boy first. " I interrupted. My poor protective Dadaji was more nervous about me starting high school than I am. We began to walk back towards the Inn.

_._

_Wouldn't mind getting in some yoga before my next bath._

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Today was already far too long for Kyo's liking. He already had to be stopped from giving Momiji a good thrashing, and the inn lady had called him a lascivious boy... fancy way of saying he must be a pervert.

He just didn't want to stay in a room with the damn Rat. The day was not working out in his favor.

The Cat had already had enough and stormed away to next door to what he thought was the room he would be staying in only to be met with the sound of reggae music and unusual sight.

_._

_No woman, no cry_  
No woman, no cry  
Here little darlin', don't shed no tears  
No woman, no cry

.

A figure was upside-down balancing on their form arms, legs in a 90-degree angle on the patio of the room. They then moved their legs so that it was in a split in the air.

The baffled Cat finally took in the figure's features and recognized the white-blonde in a long braid resting on the floor.

The Woman opened her light purple eyes and spotted the newcomer. She smiled and immediately came to a standing position and bounded over.

"Hello! Sorry I was bit caught up in my practicing my forearm stand, I'm-" She greeted him, smiling brightly and radiant eyes staring into the Cat's own orange eyes. She stood maybe an inch or two over the boy.

"MARLEY-CHAN!" Yelled the Rabbit as he wrapped the girl up in the hug, causing him to transform.

.

*poof*

.

The boy's mind was moving so fast. He had been going over his head how he would hate this girl no matter what. But...

"Momiji! Thank you so much for this trip! I never want to leave!" She joked as she held him close. The Rabbit fully nuzzling her face with his.

Momiji then moved to the top the girl's head and introduced her to Tohru.

"Tohru! It's so wonderful to finally meet you! Momiji talks about you all the time." She exclaimed with a big smile and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

Tohru looked a little surprised and blushed from the Woman's friendliness but hugged the girl back wearing a sincere smile of her own.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Marley-San." She expressed and both the girls came out of the hug but held each other's hands.

Marley shook her head. "Please, you can drop honorifics. Just Marley is fine." She insisted.

.

"Isn't this Inn beautiful. You're going to love the outdoor bath, I feel reborn. It'll be good to have someone else in there with me. I might have almost fallen asleep in it last night." She joked which caused Tohru to fret a the idea of someone passing out in the bath.

"Marley-Chan! This is Yuki and Kyo!" Momiji announced as he jumped down from Marley's head and hopped around in circles around the two boys.

"Ah, yes. The New Years Ditchers." She teased with a cheeky grin as she let go of Tohru's hands and went to Yuki first. Her demeanor changed a bit, and her eyes softened.

" It's nice to meet you, Yuki. I'm Marley Sohma. I was disappointed I didn't get to meet you at the Estate, but at least we're meeting now. I hope we can be friends" She gave him a soft smile, lightly took both his hands in hers and bowed her head slightly.

The Rat's face went a little flush at Marley's soft introduction and politely introduced himself. The Cat crossed his arms and scoffed.

Marley turned to him and raised her eyebrow at him. She took him in, and it only managed to make him more uncomfortable. It looked like a light went on in her head.

.

"Kyo, You're just how I imagined! I've been waiting to meet you. Your hair color is beautiful, I love it." She gushed, smiling brightly at him and holding his hands.

The Cats heart started to beat erratically. Mixed feelings whirling in his mind. The Woman in front of him was warm and inviting... and yet.

It was the same bright smile that was in the video of her dancing at the New Year's Banquet. The Banquet he couldn't go to because he was an outsider.

"I hope we can be good friends."

.

The boy went into tunnel vision, and all he saw was a person that wasn't part of the Zodiac who had been invited to the Banquet. Reminding himself of his own banishment. The Cat ripped his hands from the white-blond as if she had just burned him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Scoffed Kyo as he looked over the foreigner. She held her hands to her chest, clutching something in her hands as she looked into his eyes. As if trying to figure him out. Trying to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"Kyoooo, don't be mean." Scolded Momiji as he tried to stand up straight in his rabbit form.

The Cat didn't even hear the Rabbit. The Rat even called him an 'Idiot Cat' and he didn't respond. Locked on to the light purple eyes in front of him.

"How did you get invited to the Banquet?! Who the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! " He yelled at her, making her take a small step back.

The questions had been running through the banished Cat's mind for the last few months. He had been curious about the exotic girl the first time he had seen her by the dojo. Somewhat hoping to catch her again. But once he had known that she was present at the Banquet...All he felt was betrayal, his own blood would accept this foreigner before giving the Cat a chance.

She tried to say something, but the Cat cut her off. Lashing out any way he could, not thinking about what was leaving his mouth.

"You don't even look Japanese. HOW IS IT THAT YOU GOT IN?! SOME OUTSIDER LIKE you... You... YOU'RE JUST SOME FOREIGN BITCH." And as soon as he spat that out, he felt a sharp sting, the force of the blow causing him to turn to his right. Then a strong hand grabbed him by the front of his T-Shirt.

.

"Dadaji!" Yelled the foreign girl, shocked at the man's reflexes, trying to figure out where he even came from.

The room was at a standstill. Kyo was now forced to face one of the most influential members in his family, and Tetsuo-Sama was pissed.

"You want to try again. Cat?" The Elder emphasized the last word and shook the boy's form. He might have been considered old, but his 6-foot figure was going strong. And the boy had made his precious granddaughter upset.

Kyo remained silent as he stared into the Elder's eyes. Gritting his teeth, too stubborn and hurt to back down.

"Dadaji... it's fine" Choked out the insulted Woman. Not wanting to be in this situation any longer. A delicate hand wrapped around her Grandfathers' arm the was holding the teenage boy by his red t-shirt.

"It's not fine, he disrespect-"

"it doesn't matter...He's ...right.. just let him go." She pleaded and even tried to smile, to hide the hurt she felt from the harsh words. The rest of the room had nothing to say. Yuki and Tohru stood together at the other side of the room. The Rat glaring at the Cat. Tohru just had her hands over mouth, in shock of the quick turn of events. Momiji had jumped back into Marley's arms, trying to offer some comfort.

Marley really had been looking forward to meeting Kyo. She had no idea that he would hate her so quickly.

.

Tetsuo let out a huff and threw the boy to the side. Telling him to scram. Kyo gave one last glare to the Elder before moving his eyes to the Woman he had yelled at. Her face turned towards the ground, but he could see Momiji wiping away tears with his paws.

His head was starting to clear. Rewinding the cruel words that had said in his mind. The heartbroken look on her face. The Cat felt his heart clench, he had let his anger get the best of him and left the room before he could cause any more damage.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Everyone had departed my room not long after the... confrontation. Yuki apologized for his cousin's behavior. Tohru had tried to offer a kind smile which I had to reciprocate, but I'm sure it came off as a little strained. Momiji only left once Dadaji had shooed him out the door.

_._

_Kyo was right though... it wasn't fair that I had gotten to go to the Banquet when he was not allowed simply because of an old folk tale... I need to apologize to him  
_

.

"Don't you dare."

"Eep"

"That guilty look on your face says it all, you're thinking of apologizing to that temperamental child." Scoffed Dadaji, flipping through his newspaper, still on edge from earlier.

"Child? We're like.. same age..." I muttered as I got together some bath stuff. I wanted to try relaxing before dinner. The nerves in my body felt like they been tightly wound.

"I consider you a child as well." He confirmed.

There was a knock at the door, and Dadaji just yelled to 'come in.' The door slid open, and big brown eyes looked in.

" I was about to go for a bath and was wondering if you wanted to join me Marley-San." Greeted Tohru as she peeked her head in.

"Just Marley, please. I'd love to join, just one moment." I said as I removed my necklace and laid it down on the table.

"See you in a bit Dadaji." I kissed his cheek, and before he could swat me away in embarrassment, I was out the door with Tohru.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Tohru had relaxed fully into the open-air bath, holding a plastic bag with a picture frame inside. I put my hair up into a tight top bun to keep it out of the hot water. I used the hose to quickly wash off any dirt before I could go into the bath.

"This is my first time at an open-air hot spring. What do you think, Mom?" Gushed Tohru as she enjoyed the water.

"Oh? Is that a photo of your mother?" I asked, looking over at her from my little stool, running water from the hose down my back.

"Yes... She passed away last year. I wanted her to enjoy the hot spring soo..." she smiled at the photo in her hands softly.

_._

_She is a literal angel in human form... Mama hated hot tubs so I don't imagine she would have enjoyed this.  
_

.

Slipping off my towel, I slowly slid into the hot relaxing springs. My body had been craving this all day. Especially after the incident between the Kyo and I.

_._

_I'm guessing we won't be friends, but I should try to apologize and explain myself. If he'll even hear me out._

.

"You have such a lovely figure Marley." Complimented Tohru as I stepped into the water.

My face went a little pink, and I thanked her before finding a place to sit. I looked over at Tohru and saw she was staring at my chest. She went bright red when I caught her and apologized.

"It's fine, I would probably stare too." I joked as I brought my hand to my chest, tracing my fingers along the long white 6-inch scar that started just above my breasts and ran straight down the center towards my belly button. It made me a little self conscious.. but it could be worse.

"May I ask?... If it's not too much to talk about! I'm sorry... I shouldn't have stared." Tohru became flustered. I only laughed at her antics. Hopefully, she wouldn't fret too much once I told her.

_._

_Tohru seems the type to be worried if I did as little as sneeze_

.

"It's fine, I don't mind... I had a heart condition called cardiomyopathy, it got pretty bad, and eventually, I needed a heart transplant. It's healed pretty nicely, but there will probably always be a scar. I'm honestly just lucky we were able to get a heart in time." I said as I gave Tohru a smile. Trying not to think of the cruel joke of the whole situation.

_._

_My parents worried that I was going to die before them... we hadn't even thought about what would happen to me if they were to die.  
_

.

Momiji's voice then rang clear over the open-air baths as he called from the other side of the wooden fence.

"MARLEY! TOHRU! Are you guys, okay?" Yelled the blond bunny boy.

Tohru and I just laughed and smiled at each other before calling back to the boy.

"MARLEYY! Let's sing something! Then it'll be like we're all together!" Cheered Momiji, I could hear the splashes he was most likely making.

"The last thing I want to hear is you singing." Yelled Dadaji at the Rabbit causing him to whine. I couldn't help but giggle at their antics.

_._

_Ever since Momiji caught me singing in the kitchen, he's been eager for me to sing again... Even Dadaji had enjoyed hearing me sing.._

.

"What kind of music did your mother like?" I asked Tohru as I looked at the photo in her hands. A beautiful redhead with a short bob- haircut was giving a bright smile.

"oh.. um...she liked to listen to a lot of ... what were they.." She then started to hum a song, and I knew exactly what it was. The classic band seemed to be popular in Japan.

_._

_But who doesn't love Queen is the real question._

.

I cleared my throat and closed my eyes. Thinking how far I've come from that hospital bed, I was lying in just last year, wishing for it all to end. How, without the support of my family, I would have never been freed from the prison I had made myself. My fingers traced my scar subconsciously.

_._

_It's almost been a year since you left me, I hope I can move forward, though I know you'll always be with me, Mama, Bapu._

.

One more deep breath and then I let the music flow.

 _"I want to break free_  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows God knows I want to break free"

.

I heard the movement of plastic and peeked an eye open to see the Tohru had subconsciously held her photo closer. The two orphans who had been brought in by the Sohma. We couldn't look any different if we tried, but there's something that seems so familiar, maybe we have more in common than. Little did I know that the brunette was thinking the same.

_._

_She feels like family somehow.  
_

.

Okami-san entered the bath as I was singing, and I nodded my head at her in a greeting as she stepped into the spring to join us. Giving both of us a smile as she settled in. Momiji had joined in from the other side, being an English speaker himself he was able to pick up on the lyrics.

_._

_"But life still goes on_  
I can't get used to living without, living without  
Living without you by my side  
I don't want to live alone, hey  
God knows, got to make it on my own"

I then heard the commotion of my Dadaji trying to stop Momiji from swimming in the pool. Even Kyo yelled at the boy before Dadaji told Kyo to be quiet. Things must be a little awkward over there. Hopefully, Dadaji could forgive Kyo soon. My grumpy Dadaji showing his protective side was sweet, but definitely a little scary.

_._

_I'm happy that I'm not on my own. I've got good people to get me through._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

There was still sometime before dinner, and I had chosen to sit outside on a stone bench with Stephen King's 'The Shining.' The warm glow of the outdoor lamp, adding to the ambiance. My goal was to finish it by the end of the trip.

My eyes scanning over the pages as I got lost in the suspenseful tale. My eyes and imagination caught by a certain line.

.

" _ **Wendy? Darling? Light, of my life. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm just going to bash your brains in."**_

.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and let out a scream and threw my book at the attacker. I moved as far away as I could in my pink yukata, then turned to take a look at who had scared me.

"Kyo?" A bright red mark was on his nose, and my book laid on the ground... oh no.

The orange-haired teenager swiftly turned around and started walking back towards the Inn.

_._

_No! No, no ,no! How did I make this worse?!_

.

"Wait! Please!" I called out, running to catch up to him...Except... Yukatas definitely weren't made for running. In my haste to grab him before he left I tripped and wrapped my arms around him.

.

*poof*

.

Smoke engulfed our figures .

"Are you serious?!" Hissed the orange Cat, his back arched as he hissed at me. I was covering my face in embarrassment.

_._

_I made it worse..._

.

I knelt down on my knees and brought my forehead to the cold ground.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry about everything! I never meant to hurt you.. I know I shouldn't have been at the Banquet and it caught me so off guard... I know it was wrong of me and I'm sorry... I'm sorry.. I'm sorry." I kept repeating, tears building up.

_._

_I can't be upset with him for not wanting to be my friend, to him I'm probably a horrible person who just busted into the Banquet...  
_

.

"Oi."

I lifted my head and was at eye level with Kyo's cat form. I triped to wip away the tears that had escaped.

"You don't need to apologize... and please stop crying... The brat told me what went down at New Year's..." He had his cat ears folded down and was looking away from me.

"I... I'm still working on... stuff. So sometimes I lose control and I just... I dunno, look I need more training and .. I shouldn't have said those things."

He took a deep breath as if getting ready to jump off a cliff ."I'm sorry."

_._

_This is really hard for him_

.

"And look... if you don't wanna see my face anymore or whatever, I can take a few books to the face. I deserve it... you're not... I'm sorry I said those things" He huffed, tail swishing back and forth, his gaze switching back and forth between the ground and me.

I was in awe of his shyness and complete awkwardness that seemed to really move something in me. I've only known him for a couple hours and yet I've seen so many different sides.

A giggle left my lips, then the giggle erupted into a laugh. Laughing off all the stress and sadness that Kyo had caused earlier in the day. The bath was relaxing, but this is what I needed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry- - its - just-" He could barely understand me through my laughter.

"Your a weird one aren't you" He muttered, not sure if that was meant for my ears or not.

_._

_I want to know more about him._

.

"I do want to see your face!" I fought through my laughing fit, not wanting him to think I was laughing at him.

"HUH?" Can Cat's blush? Because Kyo's entire body looked redder than it had a second ago.

"Ever since I learned about the Zodiac members, I've been waiting to meet you. I only recently heard the Zodiac story and I completely just... the Cat in the story is really caught my attention. I love them. It's tough being an outsider...My heart felt like it had stopped when I heard of the Cat's fate... All I want to be is there for you, to be your friend if you'll have me." I finished as I placed my hand over my heart and smiled at the baffled orange cat.

.

*poof*

.

Smoke rose again out of nowhere, and I quickly covered my eyes.

I heard the shuffling of clothes and incoherent muttering. Some of what Kyo was saying came through.

"What is wrong with you girls? Damn year of the cat fans," He muttered to himself.

"You can open your eyes now." He huffed, and when I opened my eyes to a hand in my face. My eyes also gazed over the red and white beaded bracelet he wore.

_._

_He doesn't seem the type to wear jewelry. Maybe it's sentimental?_

.

"Come on, weirdo. Dinner should be soon." He said in a still slightly agitated voice, but as I looked at his face, he just seemed to be embarrassed.

I placed my hand in his, and he lifted me to my feet easily. Recalling the callused hands from when I first held onto them in the Inn. Now I was able to notice the gentleness to them.

We walked side by side, back to the Inn. I couldn't help but sneak glances at his features.

_._

_It filled my heart with joy that we were able to work this out. He was just upset and lashed out. It might have not been a perfect first impression on either of our parts... but now I'm just happy that we can move on...  
_

.

"Alright, what is it?" He sighed.

" I was just thinking, how sad I would be if I didn't get to be friends with you, I'd be missing out on seeing your handsome face more often," I confessed. Giving him a genuine smile. This wasn't teasing, it was just an honest compliment.

His face exploded into a bright red color, and he stormed off towards the Inn. I could only laugh at the reaction, my own cheeks turning a little pink.

_._

_I only speak the truth. After all, orange is my favorite color._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- To Be Continued .-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes:
> 
> Pakora: Fried snack made with chick-pea flour and vaious spices and ingredients.
> 
> Dal Makhani: Curry consisting of black lentils, butter and whole cream with various spices.
> 
> Roti: Thin round flatbread.
> 
> Cardiomyopathy: disease of the heart muscle that makes it harder for your heart to pump blood to the rest of your body. Cardiomyopathy can lead to heart failure.
> 
> Hello :) annnnnnnnd he's in! hahaha okay him coming in took longer than I thought but he's here :D
> 
> We also found out why Marley had been in the hospital and why Hatori keeps tabs on her ;p
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) thank you for reading


	11. So Dry Your Tears, I Seh

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The house was quiet as it had been all day. An evening breeze swept through an open kitchen window. Spring was finally here and school started tomorrow. The light sounds of Bob Marley played from the stereo on the lowest setting if only to have some sort of background noise.

Dadaji stood behind me as I cleaned my parents alter in our home. I wiped away the dust from the frame and placed it back down.

The photo had my parents relaxing on a blue picnic blanket surrounded by greenery, Mama leaning her back into Bapu's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her waist, their fingers intertwined. Their smiles directed at me as I had taken the picture.

The national park was a 2-hour drive away from the city, but we always tried to make an effort to pack up a picnic once a month and head out. The long journey was filled with cheesy car games and Bapu and I singing along to the radio while Mama rolled her eyes at our antics. But she couldn't hide her little smile from us even if she tried.

It seemed like the best picture for them. The two had been so deep in love, they were always together.

_._

_It's almost poetic I guess that they would leave together... as in life in death._

.

Shaking my head of the sad thoughts, I continued cleaning the area. I placed two cups of tea beside the picture while Dadaji placed down a vase of fresh flowers.

For the final touch, I put down the offering of their favorite treat. A giant sticky cinnamon bun. The smell bringing back memories of making them fresh with Bapu.

_._

_Mama never could finish one by herself, that's what Bapu was for she had said._

.

"The first year is the hardest." My Dadaji tried to console me, and I'm sure he was trying to make himself feel better. It was weird, I would sometimes still turn and expect them to be there, and there are still so many things I wish I could ask them but...

" It is... I'm just lucky I don't have to be alone for the hard times." I looked for the silver lining in the horrible situation... but somedays it is harder to see than others. There was nothing left to say as we just contemplated in front of the altar. Keeping our prayers to ourselves.

_._

_Dadaji has barely talked about Bapu since the accident, I hope he's not bottling anything up because he's worried about upsetting me... I would like to talk about-_

.

"HEY! My mom forgot to go to the store. She needs a cup of milk." Called a voice as they slid open the door and walked into our home.

"Evening Hiro." I greeted as I got up off the floor, quickly wiped my eyes and left the alter, I could hear my Dadaji grumbling about the 'damn open door policy.'

" Did you want to stay for a quick snack, I've got fresh cinnamon buns." I offered the boy as I ran my hand through his hair.

"Did you make them?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, and he decided that my baking was good enough to risk a cavity.

Drizzling some icing on the two warm cinnamon buns, I then brought them out to the table to enjoy with Hiro.

"Your eyes are red? What are you crying about this time? Watching that show again." He smirked as he bit into the pastry.

.

"The Fab 5 are saving America one drab household at a time! You leave them out of this." I whined as I defended my latest favorite Netflix show.

"Whatever you say." Looking smug as if he hadn't been intrigued by the series himself.

"Actually, it's the anniversary of my parents' death, we just cleaned their altar. I guess I got a little emotional." I sighed, wishing I wasn't such a crybaby.

Hiro immediately turned away from me and clenched his fist. Embarrassed at saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"I'll be right back, I wanna show you something cool." And I disappeared upstairs to grab something.

_._

_Hiro might get a kick out of this._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Marley came back into the living room with the disc and popped into the DVD player.

The screen lit up, and she picked a selection on the screen. Hiro was still quiet, afraid to say anything else.

Purple lights lit up the stage, and two long white silks fell from the top of the ceiling. A beautiful woman with her dark hair in a styled bun walked onto the stage, walking saucily on her tiptoes wearing a sparkly black leotard. The shape of her face and smile was almost identical to Marley. The woman winked at the audience as she came up to the silks. Cheers were heard from the crowd.

A voice called out something in English, Hiro couldn't understand, but he assumed it was an introduction of the woman on stage.

"That's my Mama." The excited white-blond woman pointed out to Hiro, who was lost as to what Marley was showing him.

Music started to play, and Marley's mother began to wrap herself up in the silks, hoisting herself up towards the ceiling. The jazz band accompanying her perfectly. A song played that Hiro could vaguely recognize but not name.

_._

_I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine_

_You better stop the things you do_  
I tell ya I ain't lyin'  
I ain't lyin

.

With the silks Marley's mother performed flips, tricks, and splits. All syncing up the music, captivating the audience.

"Wow.." Hiro's eyes widened at the act.

"I know, right. I actually found a gymnastics club not too far from here. I wanna get back into my aerial silks. Hopefully, I still remember what Mama taught me." Marley gushed, getting more excited the more she watched her mother amaze the crowd and her friend.

"You can do that?" Asked Hiro as he looked back and forth between the screen and his excitable friend.

"Well, I'm not as polished as my Mama, she was amazing, but I'm not half bad." She gave the boy a big grin, proud of what her mother had taught while she was still around.

"Maybe I'll get to show you one day, it would be nice to share with my friends." She thought out loud. This caused the Sheep to go a little pink and turn away bashfully. His friend continued to surprise him with hidden talents, and she always looked beautiful and happy when she shared her passions.

"Whatever."

Hiro could feel his face heat up and crossed his arms to try and hide it from the older girl. Marley wasn't even aware of how she was quickly able to fluster the Ram.

.

The two finished their sweet snack, and Marley disappeared into the kitchen to grab Hiro a container for the milk and some cinnamon buns to share with his family.

Packages in hand Marley headed towards the door but was stopped by a voice.

"Look... I know... we never met or anything but...the Old man looks after her pretty well... and the Rabbit and Kisa makes her smile a lot..I'm sure Rin would hurt anybody who tries to hurt Marley... I... sometimes try to help but I say the wrong things, but I promise I'll help look after her too."

She peeked around the corner, and there was clever, precocious Hiro talking to the photo of her dear departed parents. He finished speaking and lightly bowed to the altar.

Marley couldn't help but smile to herself and place a hand to her heart. She knew Hiro was seen as a bit of a sarcastic brat, but Marley knew that Kisa and herself got to see the sweet, shy and over-protective Hiro that few got to. Marley couldn't help but feel blessed to have Hiro in her life.

He was the first to chase away any pervert that was bothering her when the two were out in public. Outsmarting them and making them feel ashamed for even thinking they could 'ask her out for a drink.'

"Here you go, text me when you get home... I want to know you get back safely." She requested as she handed him the containers.

"I only live a few minutes away!" He whined, not liking that she was treating him like a child.

"I know, but either you text or I walk you myself" She threatens as she raised her eyebrow at the boy.

"fine." He pouted as he walked out the door, rushing home before he could be embarrassed more by his friend.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Cherry blossoms fell around the school grounds, painting a beautiful picture that I've definitely seen in an anime before.

Momiji and Haru had to go to the opening ceremony for the first-year students. Dadaji and I, on the other hand, had to go to the office to complete some paperwork. I probably could have gone on my own, but Dadaji insisted on accompanying me to my first day. Akito wanted to come, but I'm not sure if she made it.

"Have you got your bag?" Asked Dadaji as we stood in the hallway outside the office.

"Check."

"Notebooks?"

"Check.

"Phone? Wallet? Calculator?"

"Check, Dadaji, It's fine I have everything, its only for a few hours." I laughed as I tried to get him to relax a little.

"Do you have snacks? It's good to have snacks on hand."

"Dadaji, go home. I'll see you after school." I kissed him on the cheek and sent him off. He let out a huff and marched away from me, heading outside to the chauffeur waiting for him.

_._

_He's acting like he's seeing me off for college or something._

.

I wandered the halls, kind of killing time while also looking for class 2-D. Catching looks of anybody I passed.

_._

_Hopefully, they'll get used to me and stop gawking by next week... it took about a week at the Estate for people to stop viewing me like some tourist attraction_

.

While lost in my thoughts I came upon an... interesting sight.

A gaggle of girls were calling out their names and adding their horoscope signs and their hobbies.

"What in the world?" I asked myself, and then I caught the object of the girls' affection.

"Yuki!" I called as walked over to the good-looking boy. This caused the girls to stop their yelling and take me in. A tall, brown girl with my hair long hair was bound to catch some stares. But these girls were giving me death glares.

I towered over the girls in the crowd by inches as I walked through them to get to the boy.

"It's good to see you again." I greeted the grey-haired boy. He politely smiled, but I could see the exhaustion behind his smile.

_._

_Must be tiring being the target of affection, especially if you have to be careful of the opposite sex hugging you_

.

"How about you show me around," I suggested as I grabbed his hand and quickly led him up the stairwell to escape the crowd. Hoping the girls wouldn't run after us.

When we were far enough, I slowed down from my speed walk. Yuki let out a big exhale when we were in the clear.

"Thank you Marley-san, I think you might have saved me." He bowed his head slightly to me. His shoulders looked like they relaxed a bit.

_._

_What will it take to get him to call my name without the honorifics?_

.

"My pleasure, happy to be of assistance." I saluted him with a small smile. He smiled at the gesture and shook his head, mentioning he wanted to check on Haru and Momiji we continued up the stairs.

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked as we continued to ascend the stairs.

"..."

"That bad, huh?"

"Today was a bit much, they'll calm down eventually." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

As we took a turn up another flight, we were met with a little family reunion.

"Sheesh. I can't believe you're wearing that, Momiji." Sighed Yuki, already exhausted by his fangirls, he now had to deal with his cousins.

"Ya, it's not fair that you look better in the girls uniform than I do." I pouted as I walked over to the boy, readjusting his hat. He smiled and then denied the statement while grabbing onto a pleat of my skirt.

Haru floated over to Yuki and grasped as his shirt. The Ox looked very happy to see him.

_._

_Haru's so cute. Although I wonder if Zuzu would get jealous is she saw how Haru hangs off of Yuki._

.

"That goes for you too, Haru." Sighed Yuki as he looked over Haru's many necklaces.

"Kyo, Tohru, it's good to see you again." I greeted as I grabbed Tohru's hands and smiled at both of them. Kyo just mumbled a 'hey' and looked away.

"Marley! I'm happy you're here! What class are you in?" Asked the friendly brunette as she squeezed my hands lightly.

"2-D."

"That's our class! I'm so happy we'll all be together this year." She smiled, her infectious energy getting me more excited about the upcoming school year.

"Thank goodness, I was kind of worried I would be alone," I admitted. While I had been looking forward to school, I also had nightmares of eating a sad lunch alone in the girls' washroom or something along those lines.

"Hey, listen! I was told to dial it down at school, So I don't crash into girls at school. So I've decided to play it cool at school." Announced Momiji as he put his hands on hips, looking very proud.

"COOL!? You call 'this' playing it cool?!" Yelled Kyo at the small boy, gesturing to the blond boy's sailor uniform, his hair standing on end.

"That's absolutely correct Kyo Sohma of class 2-D, although that orange hair of yours is an eyesore -"

"No it's not" I countered while lightly pouting, not understanding why anyone would call Kyo's hair 'an eyesore,' but only Kyo heard me, he only smirked and mumbled his reply, a light blush adorning his cheeks.

"Whatever you say weirdo" Re-using the same nickname he called me at the Inn.

_._

_But coming from him, it somehow feels endearing..._

.

"But a boy wearing a girls uniform is an act of unprecedented shamelessness! Brazen even! The teachers may allow it, but I will not."

I glanced over at the rude intruder. A lanky brown-haired student with glasses was standing in some sort of superhero pose. He had two girl lackeys by his side as he introduced himself as the "Commander of the School Defense Force'.

_._

_High school is bound to be very interesting if this is an example of the people attending_

.

I couldn't help but giggle at the grand entrance. The others around me in shock while Yuki just shook his head.

The 'Commander' then targeted Hatsuharu for his white hair and jewelry. Haru barely acknowledges the loudmouth and proceeded to drape his arm over Yuki's shoulder.

The loudmouth continued to ask how Hatsuharu could possibly have natural white with black roots, and I was only reminded that I had yet to see Haru in his Zodiac form.

_._

_One might have to orchestrate an accidental hug to see it..._

.

I whispered in Tohru's ear while the President continued yelling at poor Hatsuharu.

"Do you think if we told him it's because he the cow he'd believe it?" I joked, and Tohru couldn't help but laugh with me at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Then the annoyance turned his attention to Momiji.

"And what are you supposed to be? Don't tell me that that's your natural attire Momiji Sohma?! Don't you have any pride as a man?!"

The Rabbit started to tear up, choking up, and tried to defend himself. I immediately placed myself between my dear friend and the senior student.

"That's enough! The school said they were fine with it, why can't you be?" I spat at him, frustrated that he was going on about something that had been okayed by the teachers.

_._

_Take a breath Marley... he's not worth a slap... even though he deserves it._

.

" It's unfair to the other students! And are you going to try and tell me that that's your natural hair color Marley Sohma of class 2-D. Just because you're a foreigner doesn't mean you should be able to get away with -

Before the 'Commander' could continue his sentence, a figure pushed him away and stood in front of me.

"How about you back off" Sneered Kyo causing the bully to take a step back.

_._

_Looks like someone still feels guilt about using some 'choice' words at the hot springs... He should know that I don't hold it against him... this bully, on the other hand, is just as ass  
_

.

"I am merely expressing an opinion in accordance with common sense." Continued the annoying man, I caught him readjusting his glasses as I looked over Kyo's shoulder.

"Shut Up." The command caused a cold chill to run up the bully's back.

_._

_I don't recognize that voice..._

.

"Quit acting like you're the king of the mountain, your giving me a headache... you human trash." Continued the new voice.

Kyo grabbed me by the arm and moved me to the side just as the 'Commander' fell backward to the ground. Haru was standing tall, hands stuffed in pockets but it didn't look like the calm, mellow Haru I had come to known. This Hatsuharu was exuding a whole other kind of energy, a very intimidating one to say the least.

"Oi Haru-"

"All right King answer me this If I wear a tie, does that mean I won't rob you? If my ears weren't pierced I wouldn't bully anybody, is that right?" 'Haru' started going off as she stomped over to the fallen 'commander.'

"If I have black hair, it guarantees I won't murder people?!"

The figure I knew as the polite, charming Hatsuharu had now lifted him by his collar.

"Who the hell do you think you are? God?! Huh?!" The deeper voiced Haru doppelganger shook the limp body back and forth.

_._

_What the hell is going on? Does Hatsuharu have a twin I don't know about?!_

.

"Well ain't that something! Give us a few words, GOD! Go on!"

_._

_I think the 'Commander' might need a visit to the nurse after this... maybe someone should step in_

.

"Knock it off! He's not a fighter." Kyo tried to stop 'Haru' from hurting the boy more and at Haru dropped the body only to turn around and get into Kyo's face.

"Cram it you stupid cat! Keep your whiskers out of this!"

"Don't call me stupid! I'll knock you into next week, damn brat!" Yelled Kyo as he gave 'Haru's' fighter spirit right back.

While they argued, Yuki and Tohru explained what was going on.

"sooo Haru has a split personality?" I concluded as I watched the Cat and Ox go back and forth.

"Not exactly... this only comes out when he pissed, we call it his darker half." Explained Yuki as he ran a hand through his hair, looking like he was ready for a nap.

"Would you like a lollipop Marley-Chan?" Asked Momiji as he handed me a cherry flavored candy.

"Thanks, Momiji." I accepted the sweet treat and popped into my mouth.

_._

_I really could use some popcorn to go along with this entertainment, but candy will do.  
_

.

Dark Haru had now moved onto the 'Commander's' lackeys and explained that Momiji would grow into a handsome man and fill out the boys uniform then.

This worked as the two girls fantasized about the dreamy 'future' Momiji.

" I think your perfect the way you are Momiji." I complimented as I took out the lollipop from my mouth and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Marley-Chan." He giggled.

The Commander then started going off again about it being unfair to the other students.

_._

_Maybe he secretly wants to wear the girls uniform himself... he's just jealous he wouldn't be able to pull it off_

.

He finally quieted down when Hatsuharu asked him to envision Yuki in the girls uniform.

"Dreamy.." He sighed, looking to the sky, lost in his imagination.

"Haru.. if you don't quit while you're ahead I'm cutting you off!" Yuki looked seriously ticked off.

"Aww Don't be mad, it was just a figure of speech." Hushed Haru as he brought his finger up to Yuki's lips.

"Divine..." the Commander was still lost in his daydreams, and I couldn't help but giggle.

_._

_Yuki would look cute in a girls uniform, he does have a bit of feminine face... although I don't think he'd appreciate me saying so_

.

"STOP IMAGINING IT!" He yelled, looking like he was on the edge of snapping.

The Commander joined us back on Earth and looked like he was ready to finally accept defeat, but he just had to get another word in.

"But can you prove that that's your natural hair color?!" He Yelled, bringing his attention back to Haru.

"Sure can" piped up Haru, looking very confident.

"HOH-HOH! Do you have physical evidence?! Indisputable evidence!"

Haru then started to drag the annoying boy by his tie into the boys' washroom, and the 'Commander' was no match to Haru's strength as he tried to fight him off. His school slippers squeaking against the floor as he tried to resist.

_._

_How is he going to prove ... OH!_

.

At the realization, I blushed madly and tried to cover my face my hands. A loud scream emitted from the boys' washroom moments later.

My eyes opened as the baffled boy stepped out of the washroom and took his glasses off.

"Compelling proof indeed... the world is filled with unimaginable wonders" He muttered to himself.

Haru exited the bathroom looking very smug.

"I wonder..." The 'Commander' then looked over at me while muttering about 'proof.' Staring at my long hair for a moment then eyes traveling down.

_._

_Is he waiting for me to drag him into a bathroom? Someone please just strike me down_

.

"... please leave already..." I pleaded as I wanted him to stop looking at me. I even tried to shield myself behind Momiji.

The Commander composed himself and gathered up his female lackeys but couldn't leave without promising that he would be back.

"YOU WIN FOR TODAY! But I'll get you all next time!" He screamed as he pointed at our group as he ran away.

"See you later, Momiji-Kun!" Squealed the two girls as they ran off with their Commander, waving at Momiji as they left.

"What did that guy want in the first place?" Asked Momiji as he looked up at me and I just let out a sigh and shrugged.

"To assert dominance?" I questioned and the both Momiji and I shrugged our shoulders insync.

"That Idiot did bring up an interesting point." Smirked Haru who then approached me and placed a hand on the wall behind me.

"He did?" I asked, still sucking on the lollipop Momiji had given me.

Haru then grabbed the stick, hanging out of my mouth and pulled it past my lips, placing it in his own mouth. Smirking as he did so. My face then went bright red.

_._

_What is going on now?!_

.

" I wouldn't mind checking for myself if that really is your natural hair color, why don't we get out of here and go somewhere a bit more private." He flirted in a low husky voice as his free hand grabbed my chin.

"We don't have to actually embrace to-"

.

*crack*

.

Within a flash Haru was on the floor, Kyo and Yuki standing above him, huffing and puffing.

"The dark side... I can't handle his dark side." Huffed out Kyo, still slumped over.

"Marley-San, are you alright?" Asked Yuki as the boys turned to look at me.

My entire face was red, and I was covering my mouth, I even had to clench my eyes shut.

"Marley-Chan? Are you okay." Asked Momiji as I felt him tug on my skirt.

_._

_I can't hold back anymore._

.

I burst open my mouth and laughter that could be heard from anywhere in the school left my mouth. I couldn't stop, tears started to pool in the corner of my eyes. My chest started to hurt. The Rat and the Cat sighed at my reaction while Momiji just laughed with me.

"Wha-t - Just - Happened!? " I was able to get out as I tried to calm myself. Fanning my red face with my hands.

Haru then came to and seemed to have reverted back to his mellow self.

" I'm tired for some reason..." He mumbled while rubbing his head. My laughs had now quieted down to giggles.

Tohru then came over to me and handed me a handkerchief to wipe my eyes.

"So... How did Hatsuharu prove himself?" She asked me in a soft voice.

"I'll tell you later," I promised as I dabbed my eyes and patted down my hair, fixing my hair barrette to keep hair out of my face and tugging my half-ponytail tight.

.

The school bell then went off. Signaling for us to get to class.

"We'd better head off then, I'll trust you to lead the way Tohru." I said as I hooked my arm with the kind brunette.

"Right! You can count on me...Ah! Um, can I introduce you to my friends after school?" Asked Tohru as she looked at Haru, Momiji and I.

"Your friends?! Yes, of course!" Squealed Momiji as he got excited to meet new people.

"Oh.. that's right! Yuki, Kyo, Marley? Would you stay behind a second? There's something I have to tell you." Said Momiji.

"Oh? Okay.." I said as I unhooked my arm from Tohru.

'Well, I'd better head off then." Smiled Tohru, not bothered at being left out.

"I'm sorry, Tohru." Apologized Momiji as smiled at the girl.

"It's no problem." and the kind girl headed off, leaving us standing in the empty hallway.

"What's wrong, Momiji?" I asked the young boy.

"If this ain't important, your gonna get hit." Huffed Kyo as he put his hand on hip, looking mildly annoyed.

Momiji looked at the ground softly, not looking thrilled at the news he was about to share.

_._

_Must be severe to make Momiji look like that  
_

.

"I heard that... we have a visitor..." Started Momiji

The tension grew in the hallway, all of us waiting for Momiji to tell us.

"He's here. At School... Akito."

All the air seemed to be sucked out of the hallway. Kyo glared at the floor and stuffed his hands into his pocket but Yuki...

_._

_He looks terrified...Akito... what have you done...  
_

.

I felt a bubbling of mixed emotions in my own chest. Confused at how to react. Akito had been nothing but a friend to me but... that doesn't mean she would act the same with Zodiac members...

_._

_She's... so possessive when it comes to them, how deep does that run... what is she capable of?  
_

.

Yuki's eyes looked like they had glazed over. As if he was stuck somewhere and he couldn't escape.

"But... Akito said he wasn't feeling well this morning.." I tried to interject. Reminding myself to use male pronouns. Maybe Momiji heard wrong, and Akito wasn't here.

"Apparently, Akito suddenly said that he'd come along." Mentioned Hatsuharu, he was also staring at Yuki, watching his reaction.

"We didn't know either till Shigure told us right after the entrance ceremony. He said... Akito suddenly announced that he'd be coming too."

"So he probably came sometime after everyone else. We thought it would be a good idea to let you know, especially if you want to avoid him."

Yuki's head dropped, and without saying anything, he turned and left.

"What.. is he going to be okay?" I asked the three Zodiac members, looking for answers to all the questions I had.

"Akito... he is a person that Yuki fears... I don't think he would appreciate me telling you more than that." Stated Haru as he watched Yuki leave

" I don't imagine Akito would want you knowing either..." Momiji piped up, looking over at me. Kyo had nothing to say as he glared into the distance.

Nothing more was said until I finally decided to make a move, heading off in the direction Yuki had left.

_._

_Then I can least try to intervene or do something to help... right?_

_._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

.

"... Akito-San?"

Tohru had caught a glimpse of the man walking with Marley at the Sohma Estate, but now she was seeing him up close.

"That's right... Tohru Honda-San." Replied Akito as he approached the young girl

"...! IT'S...IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU..!" Greeted the flustered Tohru as he deeply bowed to the important man. S

She couldn't believe she was meeting the really Akito, wondering what he was doing at school and was it okay for her to meet him so casually.

_._

_I can believe how young he is and he's as handsome as Yuki... he's also the one who nearly blinded Hatori in one eye_

.

Thoughts were racing through the girl's mind as she remained in the bow, trying to figure out how to handle the situation.

A laugh brought her out of her head.

"You seem like a nice, girlish girl. I'm glad. And most of all, you're adorable." Complimented Akito as he smiled at her.

She became more flustered and started denying all the kind things he was saying.

"Don't be flustered. You're adorable. Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Akito, the head of the Sohma Family, It's a pleasure to meet you.

_._

_But I thought... Tetsuo-Sama was the head of the family? At least that's what Yuki said._

.

"Yes! It's a pleasure to meet you too!" Tohru didn't expect him to be so gentle... the girl then recalled the image of Marley laughing beside Akito as they walked in the garden.

_._

_If Marley's friends with Akito then... maybe there's more to him_

.

"I really hope we can be friends, and please continue taking good care of Yuki and the others." The statement felt... wrong... misplaced...he's smiling but...

_._

_His eyes are not smiling at all.. is this 'hostility'?_

.

"Akito!" the two turned their heads and looked at Yuki, he looked frozen, hands clenched at his sides fighting some internal battle.

Akito moved his attention away from Tohru and greeted Yuki, holding out his arms, calling about how much he missed him.

"What did you do to Honda-san?" Asked Yuki, glaring at the authoritative figure.

Akito smirked slightly.

"-Why nothing.. merely introducing myself, right Tohru-San, Didn't I just introduce myself?" Akito looked to the girl in question.

"Uh, yes!" Replied Tohru, but her thoughts were still on the hostile look in Akito's eyes, and the scared look on her friends face.

Akito then got closer to Yuki and started a conversation that Tohru couldn't hear, but by the look on Yuki's face, it was anything but a friendly re-union.

Yuki eyes expressed terror, and it looked like tears were forming, this triggered Tohru into action but was distracted by the sound of running heading towards them.

.

Suddenly Akito was grabbed and was steps away from the two students.

"Akitooooo!" Cheered the White Blonde, her long locks hair flowing around her as she spun the handsome man around before coming to a stop.

" I thought you said you weren't feeling well?" She asked as she latched onto both of his hands with hers. Keeping him in place as his body swayed back and forth a bit from being swung so suddenly.

"... I was feeling better.. but ... I think... I'm going to be sick." Muttered Akito his head lolling forward onto Marley's shoulder

"Oh, no. Well, we should get you back to the house then." Decided Marley as she felt Akito's forehead and steadied his figure.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved goodbye as she hooked her arm around Akito and preceded to drag Akito away.

_._

_She's like a hurricane... everything happened so fast... nothing could stop her_

.

Tohru looked over at Yuki, and he looked just as shocked as she did. But Tohru couldn't erase the image of the terrified look on Yuki's face. Had Marley seen it too?

Tohru looked back at the figure's walking away, and Marley turned her head over her shoulder at them. The tall girl offered them a smile, but it wasn't one Tohru had seen on the foreign girl before. It was a sad smile... one that said...' _take care.'  
_

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"You're going to skip the first day? Not very responsible." Scoffed Akito as I continued to walk with her towards the car park.

"It's only a half-day, I doubt I'll miss much. Plus, I 've had enough of people staring for one day. Need to recharge." I joked as I raised my hands to the sky for a bit of stretch.

_._

_I hope Yuki's okay... but with Tohru there.. he couldn't be in more capable hands. There's still so much I don't know... I can at least keep Akito at a distance  
_

.

Akito then stopped in her tracks and looked up at the school building. I followed her gaze to the window. Two glaring orange eyes stared at Akito. The look chilled me to the bone, and it wasn't even directed at me.

Akito only smirked up at the Cat before she then grabbed my hand and started dragging me away. Kyo looked a bit shocked at the action as his mouth fell open. I only offered a small wave to the boy as I was tugged away.

Shigure was standing at the car but didn't seem surprised to see me. Akito made me get into the car first, entering after me.

"Shigure, sit in the front." Ordered Akito as she closed the door after her. Once in the car, she immediately laid her head down on my lap. Akito then started tracing circles on my knee with her nail.

_._

_I should have just stayed home... I'm exhausted  
_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

The Dog and the Dragon sat out on the porch, lighting a cigarette.

"Tohru is 'ugly' apparently... according to Akito." Started Shigure as he let out a puff of smoke.

"On the car ride home... she called her the worst. You can imagine how well that sat with Marley, who was quick to defend Tohru." Shigure recalled the car ride home. Tensely waiting for Akito to snap on the foreigner.

_._

_"That's a rude thing to say, Tohru is beautiful, she has that classic simple beauty. I almost find myself a bit jealous" Marley had tried to deescalate the conversation_

_"With a pathetic girl like that... I don't need to worry...Yuki is bound to come back to me."  
_

_In the rearview mirror, Shigure could see Marley looking confused, and he could see her starting to put pieces together... even if she did, he doubted Akito would let her go from her life.  
_

_"That look on his face... that proves he can't forget me, doesn't it." Marley then looked into the rearview mirror catching Shigure's eye's, but the Dog merely shook his head and stared out the window._

.

"Unfortunately Akito has yet to understand that just as there are people who inflict pain, there are people who try to soothe the pain... I almost thought that Marley was helping to soften her, but it looks to be impossible at this point." Sighed Hatori, more worried for Marley than Yuki as Marley seemed to be deep in the wolf's den while Yuki had gained a bit of freedome.

"It may not help Akito.. but if nothing else, that gives us courage."

"But Marley gets away with so much... there are times that Akito seems different from her, I find myself jealous when I see them together." Admitted the Dog.

"If Akito is the moon... then Marley is like a sun and either Marley can help Akito glow... or will eclipse her, this has become an interesting development... I wonder if Marley can handle Akito... if she were ever to learn her true nature." The Dragon watched the Dog as he went on with his metaphor, hoping that Marley would never have to learn the hard way of Akito's cruel ways.

"Plus, there is the other thing. Tohru and Marley are so cute, you just gotta love them." Smiled Shigure, thinking of the two girls.

"That sounds criminal coming from you." Scoffed Hatori, wishing his friend could just keep his mouth shut.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"Welcome home." Greeted Dadaji as he met me at the front door as I was slipping off my shoes.

"How was school?" He asked, clearly thinking of something else as he cleaned his reading glasses.

"Umm, oh it was pretty exciting actually... looking forward to getting to know my classmates," I answered as I rubbed the back of my head.

_._

_Technically not a lie, it was an exciting day... and I have yet to even meet my classmates_

.

"You have a visitor." He mentioned as he pointed to the living room. I raised my eyebrow and decided to check it out. Kisa sat there looking sadly down at her glass of water.

_._

_Looks like someone had a rough first day of middle school._

.

"Hey Honey Bee." I greeted as I sat down beside her, giving her a small smile.

She avoided looking at me and stared out into the garden. I just sat with her patiently, knowing she was just trying to put together the words.

"I-... I'm okay... It's just the first day, right?" She said as she finally looked at me and tried to put on a smile. I brushed her hair with my hand and tucked some behind her ear.

"It's just the first day, tomorrows another day." I encouraged. She nodded and then let out a big sigh. The sweet girl then took a sip of the water.

_._

_Hopefully, tomorrow is kinder, but maybe today can still be saved._

.

"I've still got to go to dance. I'd be happy if you came." She was about to protest, but I cut her off.

"You don't have to dance, just watch and enjoy. I promise everyone is really nice." I said while making the motion of 'crossing my heart.'

She took a moment to think about it but before giving me a soft 'okay.' I kissed her on the top of her head and went upstairs to change. I slipped on light grey sweatpants and a yellow cropped hoodie, jogging down the stairs as I put my hair up in a high ponytail.

"Bye Dadaji, be back in a few hours!" I called through the house as I grabbed Kisa's hand and took her with me. It would be nice to introduce her to a new environment that wasn't the Estate or school.

_A chance to branch out._

.

.-.-.-.-.-

.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Tohru-Kun." Called the mysterious black-haired girl as the blonde leaned on her, trying to catch her breath,

"Wh-Why is she the only one...who ain't worn out." Wheezed out Kyo as sat on the grass, exhausted from the afternoon of badminton.

"Yes... hopefully tomorrow..you can meet Marley!" Tohru brought up the mysterious girl as she tried to catch her own breathe.

"I think we should get going too..." Mentioned Haru as he patted Momiji on the head.

"Oh and Honda-San... I was worried, but it looks like he's okay... Yuki, I mean... Thank you." Said the kind-hearted boy as he smiled at Tohru.

Tohru started to deny doing anything special while Haru just laughed lightly.

.

"Oi, Haru." Called Kyo from the grass.

"Is something wrong?"

"Look, Akito looked like he was dragging the weirdo away pretty harshly." Commented the Cat, thinking about how Marley meekly waved at him as she was dragged away.

"Weirdo? You mean Marley? You're worried about her" Asked the Ox innocently. Haru could in vision cat ears pop on top of Kyo's head as he blushed.

"Let's call her!" Cheered Momiji as he brought out his phone and clicked to face time Marley.

The phone rang a few time before an unexpected face appeared on the screen.

.

"KISA! hello!" Greeted Momiji as he waved at the shy young girl. She smiled and waved back, loud, fast techno type music playing behind her.

"Dance tonight?" Asked Haru, knowing that white blonde spent most of her time at a dance studio. But he was surprised to see Kisa in the loud environment.

"Yes, she can't come to the phone right now." Answered the Tiger to the three boys. Kyo peering around Haru and Momiji curiously.

'That's okay, can you just show her on screen. Kyo's worried." Answered Haru.

"I AM NOT!" Yelled the Cat, surpassingly making the quiet girl giggle. She nodded and turned the screen towards the center of the studio where the beauty was standing with 3 other girls who looked similar in age.

.

They were all performing similar moves, but the three Zodiac members concentrated on their friend. She seemed to be pouring a heartfelt emotion into the piece, and the song sped up a bit. A beat dropped, and Kyo swore he saw the girl leap 5 feet in the air landing perfectly and continuing on.

_._

_Oh, baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?_   
_I'm losing my mind just a little_   
_So why don't you just meet me in the middle?_   
_In the middle, no no_

.

Marley caught Kisa's eye and saw her holding her phone pointed towards her. She smiled at the familiar faces and sent a wink while continuing with the choreo.

"Wahh! Marley's so good! You're so lucky Kisa, I wanna come too!" Whined Momiji as Kisa turned the phone back around.

"Are you satisfied Kyo." Asked Haru innocently as he stared over at Kyo who was gathering his stuff to head out.

"Whatever I'm heading home." Grumbled the Cat, trying to disappear before they wanted to tease him anymore. Momiji had already caught on to his red cheeks.

"Kyo's got hearts in his eyes!" Cheered Momiji as he bounced around Kyo, tossing the phone to Haru to hold. The Ox told Kisa goodbye and to get home safely before ending the call.

" I DO NOT! SHUT UP!" Hissed Kyo as he tried to escape. But the bashful Cat couldn't help but feel relieved that the summer beauty seemed unharmed.

_One can never be too careful when it came to dealing with God._

_._

_.-.-.- To be continued .-.-.-.-.-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Song: The Middle by Zedd. Choreo by Nika Kljun
> 
> .
> 
> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please comment if you can, would help me out a lot.


	12. No Woman, No Cry

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"I'm off!" I called through the house as I slipped on a pair of white sneakers over top my white socks.

Dadaji just grumbled from the table, flipping through his newspaper. Someone was still getting used to the idea of me being out of the house.

_._

_Alright, 1st day of school... take 2, don't want to be late_

.

Walking along through the inner part of the estate, I headed towards the gate to meet up with Momiji and Haru. Although going forward, I might choose to walk to school once I get a better idea of the area. It's only a short 5-minute drive, so walking the distance shouldn't be too bad.

A cold breeze made me shiver and hold my pink school cardigan close to me. Trying to conserve a bit of warmth.

_._

_I'm looking forward to warmer weather, wearing a skirt in this cold is no fun.  
_

.

Not paying attention to where I was walking my foot stepped on something that didn't seem like the natural stonework. I brought my gaze down, and a pile of dark purple fabric was sitting on the floor. I picked it up to inspect it better.

_._

_Did someone lose their laundry?_

.

A pair of black flats lay a few feet away, and I got a better idea of what might have happened. But I couldn't place the clothing style with anyone I knew.

_._

_A Zodiac member? I hope they're okay... they can't be too far._

.

Another cold breeze came over me, and then I felt something slither up my legs and under my clothes. My heart stopped, and fear coursed through my veins.

A white reptilian head then popped out of my collar while it's gold eyes stared into my eyes. A boisterous voice left the creature, but I couldn't hear any of it. Gazing at the bringer of death, my heart felt like it was beating so fast it was going to burst out of my chest. Tears burning my eyes.

_._

_NO NO NO NO NO NO_

.

"SaSssaaSAPA!" I screamed as I tried to get away from the snake, but its body was circling my neck, I started to feel lightheaded... then everything went black.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Momiji glanced down at his phone, checking the time and then looked around to see if he could see his friend anywhere.

"She could have slept in?" Yawned Haru as he leaned against the black sedan. Still not fully awake.

"Then let's go get her." Decided Momiji as he marched off towards Marley's house, arms swing side to side.

"No one gets lefts behind." Cheered the energetic boy who always seemed to be on high energy no matter what time of day. Hatsuharu found himself a little jealous off all the Rabbit's energy

Haru followed his friend after telling the chauffeur that they would be back. His longer legs easily kept up with the short blond boy.

The two came across a sight they weren't expecting. In the middle of the path lay the tall exotic girl, her hair fanned across the ground with a familiar white snake slithering around her.

.

"GOOD MORNING PRECIOUS FRIENDS! It seems out sweet reunion might be tarnished. I seemed to have given the hidden princess a fright." Admitted the snake as he looked at the two youngsters.

"Marley-Chan!" Cried Momiji as he rushed to check on his friend, kneeling down and brushing the hair out of her face.

"She fainted?" Asked Haru as he looked around to see if there was anyone to help while he knelt down to see if his friend's head was injured. She didn't seem to be waking up, and they wouldn't be able to lift her without hugging her.

"I'll go grab some help!" Decided Momiji as he ran off in search of workers around the estate to help.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

I shifted around and cuddled into the warmth of my blanket. Only this blanket felt a little unfamiliar, scratchier almost. Groaning until I finally decided to open my eyes and realized I wasn't in my room... Confused at my surroundings, I was laying on a futon in a vaguely familiar place, but the lights were off so I couldn't really make anything out. Patting my body down to make sure everything was still there. Watching late-night news can have negative effects on the imagination.

_._

_How did I get here? And where is here? My uniform is still on, so that's a good sign.  
_

.

The door opened and turned the light on. I winced as I covered my eyes to block out the brightness.

"Marley-Chan! You're awake! " Yelled a voice as a blur leapt to me and wrapped their arms around me.

*poof*

"Momiji? What's going on?" I asked as I held his little bunny body, lightly stroking his back.

"Momiji, I told you to be careful." Scolded Hatori as he entered the room, holding a glass of water.

"I'm sorry, but I was so worried. It was scary seeing you lying there." Confessed Momiji as he cuddled into my arms before Hatori told him to move out of his way.

"What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my head slightly, feeling a small bump. Hatori handed me the water.

"Momiji and Haru found you passed outside in the middle of the walkway. Ayame said you fainted and fell, you slightly hit your head on the pavement, but it doesn't seem to be anything serious." Explained Hatori as he knelt down and flashed a small light in my eyes. Checking my pupils and then brought out a stethoscope to check my breathing.

.

"Do you feel okay to get up?" Asked Hatori and I merely nodded as I was still trying to recollect my thoughts.

Hatori helped me get up while Momiji hopped around me, saying he'll be a cushion if I fell down. I didn't want to fall and potentially kill him, so I held onto Hatori's arm tightly. Also, I'll take any excuse I can get to hold on to the handsome doctor. He led me out of the room and into the central part of his office before sitting me down on the couch.

Then something clicked as I patted down my skirt.

"I'm late for school!" I stood up quickly only to get a dizzy rush that forced me to sit back down.

"Take it easy. You're just going to hurt yourself by rushing. It'll be fine if you miss a class or two."

"Ya! Hatori can write us a note!" Said Momiji as he hopped onto the couch beside me. Settling on my knee.

Haru and a beautiful stranger then walked through the door.

The new figure had long grey silver hair with a long fringe on his forehead and gold eyes. I vaguely remember him from the New Years Banquet, but I didn't get a chance to meet him, he had spent the entire evening with Hatori and Shigure. He was also wearing a dark purple fabric that seemed familiar... and I've seen those yellow-gold eyes before. The flashing image of the events that happened earlier raced through my mind.

_._

_Oh...  
_

.

I felt my face flush and covered my cheeks. Shame coursing through my body.

_._

_That was not a good way to meet another member of the Zodiac. He probably hates me!_

.

" I am so sorry!" I yelled as I got up suddenly, causing Momiji to hop to the ground, I bowed my head to the silver-haired stranger.

The entire room looked confused.

"You..see... I have a tremendous fear of snakes... deathly afraid, and I panicked! I am so sorry. I hope I didn't offend you!" I apologized, sincerely. Hoping that the new Zodiac member could forgive me.

The stranger then let out a loud, boisterous laugh.

"It is I who must apologize! We didn't get the pleasure of meeting at the banquet, and I've been so curious I could not hold back any longer. I am Ayame, is it a pleasure to make your acquaintance Princess! I hope our relationship can overcome this unfortunate meeting" He introduced himself in a booming voice as he got in close and grabbed my hand.

_._

_Princess? I defiantly wasn't expecting for the Snake Zodiac member to be loud and flamboyant.._

.

His energy and word choices made me giggle as laid a small kiss to my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm Marley Sohma. May our friendship not be tarnished by my deathly fear of serpents," And I curtsied slightly, deciding to play along. I had spent years growing up alongside Vegas performers, so I had picked up a few theatrics of my own.

"I like her." Decided Ayame as he gave Hatori a thumbs up. The doctor looked like he was ready to kick us all out.

"But I am curious... did you run into anyone to make you transform?" I asked, thinking about how I found his clump of clothes outside.

"No, you see as the snake I am susceptible to low and high temperatures. When the cold hit I transformed and had to seek out a warm body. Alas, I found my salvation in you." He gave me another bow.

"That's terrible, you should be wearing a jacket in this weather at the very least." I chided Ayame. It's a miracle he transformed on Sohma property and not out in public. I took in his facial features and was reminded of someone... but I couldn't place my finger on it.

*poof*

Momiji quickly ran to the room I had been resting in to grab his uniform and change.

"We should probably head to school if you're feeling up to it." Mentioned Haru.

"That's right. You, youngsters, shouldn't be skipping. Go to enrich your minds! " Announced Ayame, flipping his hair.

"It's your fault they are late in the first place." Sighed Hatori as he massaged his forehead.

"You're right! My sincerest apologies. We will have to get together over tea my exotic beauty. Please tell Yuki that I'm thinking of him and that I await the next time we are reunited. "

_._

_That's it!_

.

"Are you close to Yuki?" I asked, finally being able to get a word in.

"My dear baby brother, Yuki! You know him." Ayame's eyes were almost glittering once Yuki was brought up, but behind the excitement, there seemed to be.. guilt of some sorts. But in a blink, it was gone and was back to glittering excitement.

"We met recently, we're actually in the same class..." My own excitement quickly dwindled as I thought of the terrified look on Yuki's face when Akito was mentioned...

"Are you okay, Marley-Chan?" Asked Momiji as he tugged on my sleeve.

"Oh.. I was... wondering if Yuki was feeling better," I answered hesitantly as I patted Momiji's hand.

"But yes, let's have tea. Maybe if you're still around after school. My treat, since I do feel bad about screaming in your face, and I make a pretty good chai." I apologized again, hoping he wouldn't hold my fear against me.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

The students of class 2-D started to whisper amongst themselves when their history class was interrupted, and two teachers were speaking at the door. The students were curious as to what was going on.

The door remained open as their teacher returned to his desk to address the class.

"Students, we have a new student joining us, please be welcoming. You can come in now." Announced the teacher sending the students into more whispers as he called out into the hallway.

The whispers came to a halt when the tall figure stepped in. Rich brown legs stretching out from the newcomer's skirt. Her long white-blond tresses flowing behind her. Large lavender eyes gazing over all the new faces. She was a beautiful sight to behold and had the class speechless.

The figure smiled gently at the class and bowed her head slightly.

"I'm Marley Sohma, I'm looking forward to our time together, please treat me kindly." She greeted the glass, her small melodic accent coming through so slightly through her introduction.

The class then broke into questions, and the new student widened her eyes at the enthusiasm.

.

"Alright, alright we have time for a few questions." Called the teacher as he tried to settle the class and then pointed to a student who had their hand up.

"Are you related to Prince Yuki and Kyo?!" Asked a girl with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Oh um technically no, I was adopted into the Sohma family, but I suppose we would be distant cousins." She answered.

"Where are you from?" Asked a boy with black hair in a crew cut.

"Well, I was born in India, but I came to Japan from America," Marley replied, which explained her accent.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Asked a male student as he raised his eyebrow, which caused the males around him to boo at him.

Marley only laughed and before she could say anything else the teacher was quieting down the class.

"Marley-San, please take a seat in front of Kyo-san." Asked the teacher and Marley walked over to the window and took her seat. She smiled at the orange-haired boy before sitting down. Kyo turned towards the window before anyone could see his cheeks turn pink.

The class continued on but not without everyone sneaking glances at the exotic beauty while she diligently took notes.

The lesson ended, and as soon as the teacher exited the room, the students descended onto Marley. Kyo couldn't help but notice how she tried to lean back against the window sill to try and put room between herself and the mob.

"How tall are you! You must be a model?" Asked a curious girl.

"Oh um-"

"If you're from India, why do you have blond hair?" Pointed out another

"Well, my fa-" People were cutting her off before she could answer any questions.

"Did you have pet elephants in India?"

"No" Marley bluntly put, looking a little annoyed at the question.

"Why don't you wear one of those dots on your head?" Asked a boy with shaggy brown hair, pointing to his own bare forehead.

"A Bindi? Well-"

The questions only started coming at rapid-fire, and Marley looked like she was ready to jump out the window, but she kept smiling and tried to get a word in but...

"You should join my club?"

"You wanna go to a cafe with me?"

"Why did you miss yesterday?"

"Why were you late today?"

"Why are you so dark?"

"How long have you lived in Japan?"

"Say something in Indian."

"Indian isn't actually a-" Marley tried to correct but was cut off again.

"You're Japanese is pretty good for a foreigner."

"What's your blood type?"

"Eh?" Marley was looking back and forth, between the students and had even brought up her hands to try up and put up some sort of barrier.

.

A fist slammed the desk behind her, halting the students of their questions and looking over at the offender.

"Oi! Give her some space, your mobbing her and pissing me off." Spat Kyo as he glared at the crowd.

"Hey, we're just being friendly Kyon-Kyon." Teased one of the students which caused others to join in.

"No need to get upset Kyon-Kyon." Another boy teased the orange-haired teen.

" You're pretty protective Kyon-Kyon." The students hadn't been bothered by Kyo's words and turned all their attention towards the boy instead to poke fun.

"Stop calling me Kyon-Kyon!" Yelled the agitated Cat at the group of students still surrounding them.

"meow" "meow" "meow" The Cat of the Zodiac was now surrounded by multiple cats, clinging to his shoulders and rubbing themselves against his face.

"wow! all the cats are back!"

"How cute!" Cooed a girl.

The orange-haired boy had enough and fled out of the classroom, yelling something along the line of "FORGET THIS! I'M OUT!", cats still clinging to his shoulders and head.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

I watched in amazement as Kyo raced out of the classroom, a stampede of cats following behind him. The commotion caused the student to forget about me and onto the topic of the strange scene. Apparently, this wasn't the first time the cats had appeared.

I rose from my seat to try and follow Kyo to check upon him.

_._

_Him being teased was sort of my fault. He was only trying to help me._

.

"Hold it right there Marley Sohma!" Two girls stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"Hello," I greeted as I just smiled at them, hoping we could get this over quickly.

"It has been brought to our attention that yesterday morning you were seen man-handling Prince Yuki in school hallways." Accused the girl in light brown pigtails.

"Man-handling?" I questioned them, raising my eyebrow. The word seemed a bit over the top.

I looked over the girls' shoulder and saw Yuki let out a big sigh and leave the classroom himself. I had wanted to check in on him as well, but I needed to apologize to Kyo first. Plus Yuki looks like he needs a moment alone.

_._

_This must happen a lot... he doesn't seem to appreciate the attention_

.

"You better have a damn good reason for being seen alone with Prince Yuki!"

"Um well... we are family.." I responded, trying not to laugh at the nickname.

"Don't get full of yourself just because you share a last name! You really think you're something special don't you" Accused the girl on the right with brown shoulder-length hair.

_._

_Ugh, I'm gonna get a headache... need to get out of this...who are these girls? Well... this is worth a shot._

.

I then pointed behind the girls to the far corner of the room.

"YUKI! Don't take your shirt off in public! That's so indecent!"I gasped in shock as I brought one hand to my cheek, so I seemed flustered.

The girls rapidly turned around to check out Yuki shirtless, and I slipped out the door and into the hallway before they realized they had been tricked.

Catching some loud laughter and someone saying 'Not too bad new girl' before I closed the door behind.

_._

_If I were an agitated cat... where would I go? Gimli.. what would you do?_

.

A lightbulb went off in my head, and I started to ascend the staircase.

_._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

.

The ex-yankee was leaning onto her ebony-haired friend as she laughed at the sight of the Prince Yuki fanatics flipping out over being duped by the new student.

"Priceless! Things might get a little more exciting around here." Chucked Uotani, starting to compose herself, very intrigued by the new addition to the class.

"So that's Marley, huh?" She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, yes! It's too bad that she didn't get to join us for badminton yesterday, but I really want you two to meet her." Gushed Tohru, excited about introducing her old friends to her new one.

"Her waves..." Uttered Hanajima as she still stared out to where the white-blonde had made her escape.

"Here comes Hana's wave report." Announced Uotani as she waited for her friend's intel.

"What about them Hana-chan?" Asked Tohru as she tilted her head slightly, curious herself.

"They're quite odd, not like the other Sohma's but still strange, familiar almost. There seems to be a clashing of some sorts...but they are very nice waves. I look forward to spending time with her and finding out more." Concluded Hanajima as she gave a small smile to her dear friend.

"She is very nice! We should all eat lunch together!" Decided Tohru as she smiled about the idea and clasped her hands together.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Oh, wow! You're actually here!" I felt triumphant as I scaled the ladder, reaching the top of the roof, find Kyo laying down with his cat entourage.

"What the hell!" He yelled at me as I came over to where he was and knelt down to pick up a small brown cat.

"You are soo cute! I love you!" I cuddled the cat to my face, the purring sound making me squeal even more.

Kyo just huffed and crossed his arms. A few more cats came over and crawled into my lap.

"I love you and you and you too! Awww, look at your little white booties!" I was now in full animal lover mode, almost forgetting about the reason I came here for. Lightly massaging the cat's paws as they meowed.

"Are these all your kitties?" Asked Kyo as I scratched under the chin of a black and white cat.

"NO! Look they just come out of nowhere and mob me." He complained as he tried to shrug off the cats.

"Lucky!" I must have stars in my eyes as I stared at him, jealous of his ways with cats.

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S DAMN ANNOYING!" He yelled as he tried harder to shake a few cats off, but they just came back.

"You should come over and meet Gimli! He hisses and isn't very nice, but maybe you can help him!" I thought of my own orange and white cat who wasn't very social at all. I was the only one who could pet him.

_._

_Well.. he doesn't hiss at Dadaji as long as he gets treats_

.

"They really like you so Gimli might give you a chance." I thought out loud... I slid out my phone from the pocket inside my shirt that I sewed in last night.

"They only do because of the curse...it's the same with the other members." Kyo just sighed, looking defeated.

"Really?! That sounds like so much fun! Wait, are you saying that if I took Kisa to a zoo that the tigers would come right up to the glass?" I realized, getting excited at the idea. This caused him to stare at me as if I had said something ridiculous.

"I guess... you're really excited about this? huh, weirdo." I only nodded and smiled while I unlocked my phone.

Opening my album, I browsed through a few pictures until picking one to show to Kyo.

.

"Look how cute he is!" I gushed at the picture of Gimli laying across my lap while I played with his paws.

Kyo looked slightly confused at the picture, tilting his head slightly.

"Are you sure he's a house cat? That might be a lion" He smirked slightly at me.

"Of course he's a house cat... although... he did grow very fast..." I mentioned while I took my back my phone and went through a few pictures, smiling softly down at the phone.

"If I can find a picture of him of a kitten... Oh, I can send you one, can I have your number?" I had now started to take pictures of the cats around me. Holding one white cat to my face, I snapped a quick selfie.

"No."

"Aw, why not." Trying not to sound too dejected over the outright 'No.'

"I don't have a phone." He bluntly put, putting an end to the conversation.

"Oh... nevermind then." Now I felt a bit awkward at asking in the first place.

"Why would I want a phone anyway...I'm tryna' get away from you people, what do you want?" He seemed annoyed at my intrusion, he looked towards the ground, his long bangs hanging over his eyes.

.

"Oh, I was just worried, and I wanted to apologize... you seem pretty agitated, and they were only teasing you because of me," I admitted

"It just pissed me off... Doesn't it bother you that people keep outright call you a foreigner or make dumbass remarks?" He asked, lifting a cat off his head onto the ground.

"It's what I am, there's no denying that. It's _how_ people sometimes say it can kinda... bother me. But I've been called much worse so I'll take 'foreigner' any day." I joked trying to uplift the situation.

I knew what I was, it didn't mean I liked to be reminded of it at every turn. I considered this place home now, yet I'm still made to feel like an outsider. There has to be a point when my background isn't the center of attention, and people might be curious about more than just what I look like and who I am instead.

"Seemed like a lot of stupid questions and they were crowding the hell out of you." He said as he leaned back on the ground.

"It's alright, they're all just curious, people normally are." I shrugged, unbothered for the most part, asking if had an elephant as a pet was a bit out there.

"Seems annoying to me." He countered.

"It is a little annoying, but it's harmless. They'll calm down after a little bit I'm sure of it, but thank you for stepping in." I smiled gently at his figure, and he peaked an eye open to look at me before closing his eyes and muttering 'whatever.'

.

"Soo, do you have any questions?" I asked him as I continued to play with a black and white cat in my lap.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you have some, no judgment, you can ask me anything," I promised, curious at what he might ask.

"...Your name?"

"You don't know my name?" Trying to mask my disappointment. I couldn't help but feel a little sad that Kyo couldn't remember my name after the number of times we've seen each other. Maybe he doesn't see me as a person of importance.

_._

_Does he really not know my name? Is THAT why he hasn't called me by it?_

.

"No! Dammit... I mean.. I've never heard it before... where did it come from?" He corrected as he sat up and looked at me.

"Oh. Mama named me after Bob Marley!" I answered enthusiastically, proud of the name. My energy picked, glad he knew my name was curious about its meaning.

"What's a Bob Marley?"

"He's an artist, reggae legend Bob Marley? **Three Little Birds**? **I Shot The Sherriff**?" I explained, baffled at someone not knowing who Bob Marley was.

He just shrugged his shoulders, not having a clue to what I was saying.

I decided to grab my phone and moved to sit right beside Kyo to show him the Jamaican singer. The cat that been in my lap meowed in protest as I moved away. Kyo jumped a bit at our distance, but I just held onto his arm while I played some music and showed him a picture.

_._

_Don't worry about a thing_   
_'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright_   
_But don't worry about a thing, hey_   
_'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright, oh_

.

"Oh, yeah sounds kinda familiar... What's he saying?" He asked while he listened to the uplifting and calming music.

"This is probably his most famous song, he's just saying don't sweat the small stuff, translation: Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright." I simply explained, swaying, along with a familiar beat.

"Easier said than done..." He mumbled. I couldn't help but nod in agreement and just let the song play til the end. Both of us just enjoying the beat. I stole a few glances at him and couldn't help but notice the smallest of smiles as he enjoyed the song. His smile only making me smile more.

"Why would your Mom-"

The chime of the bell signaling the next class went off.

"C' mon, some of your cat friends have wandered off, let's get to class." I said, standing up and offering him my hand.

"They aren't my friends" Scoffed Kyo as he got up on his own and slid down the ladder, walking over to the door leading into the school with his hands in his pocket ahead of me.

_._

_I'll save Mama's Bob Marley story for another time if he's still interested.  
_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Math class went by begrudgingly slow, but I tried to make the best notes I could. Math was hard in the states, and math has somehow become harder in Japan.

When the class finally ended, I let out a breath of relief, stretching my hands to the ceiling. I saw Tohru wandering over to my desk but before she could make it a few more students came over that still wanted questions answered, but the long blond-haired girl who was sitting in front of me immediately got them to leave.

The girl then turned her seat to face me.

"Thanks for that, I'm -." I was interrupted by a cheerful Tohru.

"Marley-Chan!"

"Tohru! Sorry, I didn't say hi earlier, everything felt really chaotic." I apologized to my brunette friend.

"It's no problem. It looked pretty scary there for a moment." She commented and then she gestured to a pretty dark-haired girl beside her and the blonde sitting in front of me.

"Marley-Chan, I want you to meet my friends. Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani." She introduced the two girls to me.

I smiled at the two girls and introduced myself.

"You have very pleasant waves, they have peculiar tendencies, but I look forward to exploring them more." Complimented Hanajima, her dark purple eyes seemed to look into my very soul, but she seemed kind enough.

"Oh... um.. Thank you." I thanked her, I don't know how I could have responded otherwise. I guess it's better than being told I have 'unpleasant' waves.

"Let's all eat lunch together." Suggested Tohru as she brought out her lunch box. Seeing everyone getting out their own lunches reminded me.

_._

_I knew I forgot something this morning._

.

"I'd love to. I'm not very hungry though so you guys eat without me." Insisted as they sat in the desks surrounding me to eat their own lunches.

"Are you sure, Marley-Chan? You should eat something." Tohru gave me a worried look. Her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Really, it's fine, I had a big breakfast." I justified until a grumble from my stomach gave me away. I felt my entire face grow hot.

"Forget your lunch?" I heard Kyo from behind me, I could imagine the small smirk on his face.

"No... maybe one of your cat friends ran off with it." I teased, which resulted in him lightly tugging on my hair, which only resulted in making me laugh at his childish antics.

"Don't be a bully, Stupid Cat. Marley-San, here. Consider it a small apology for the trouble I may have caused you." Said Yuki as he came up and gave me some melon bread.

_._

_Is he talking about those girls from earlier? What did they refer to him as... oh right_

.

"Oh, thank you, 'Prince Yuki.'" I couldn't help myself as I took the offering, leaving a small blush on the popular boy.

"Your gonna get her in more trouble ya damn rat." Scoffed Kyo, kicking his feet up as he brought out a comic to read.

"I can keep them away without lifting a finger." Promised Hana and I could even sense some sort of 'force' field surrounding her body. Causing the two girls who had called me 'man-handler' to stay in a far corner away from our little group.

_._

_Hanajima seems to be one person I wouldn't want to piss off, those girls from earlier are just staring..._

.

"Oh, that reminds me. Sooo who were those girls?" I asked Tohru as I opened the bread's packaging. Sniffing it before actually taking a bite into its pillowy texture.

"It started at the beginning of 1st year. Those girls decided that the Prince here was perfect, they have rules and everything. They call him the most handsome boy in school, so they have a little fan club." Arisa gave me quick information.

"You're so cute Kyo, why don't you have a club?" I asked semi-honestly, semi just wanted a reaction.

"Don't you start with me." Hissed Kyo who had now resorted to using his foot to teeter-totter my chair my back and forth causing my entire desk to move.

"Sorry, sorry!" I laughed as I tried to move his foot away from my chair.

"Aww, Kyon-Kyon's turning red." Teased Arisa

"You should really eat something Marley-San, your sounding delusional." Quipped Yuki, sending a smirk Kyo's way, adding fuel to the fire.

_._

_Ah, Yuki likes to tease too, he seems to be okay but what do I know?  
_

.

Thinking back to only yesterday when Yuki seemed so distraught, I imagined Tohru must have helped him through it.

"Cram it ya damn rat!"

I couldn't help but laugh, and the girls joined me. They honestly did act like a cat and rat, it didn't seem so bad here as it did as the inn as I recalled the 'ping-pong debacle' where Kyo actually flipped an innocent table in his frustration at Yuki. The scene was outrageous, but looking back, I could only laugh at how 'passionate' Kyo got over the game.

I couldn't help but feel blessed at having these people around me. With Tohru being kind enough to introduce me to her friends who seemed like good people just added to my happiness. This school was bound to be better than the ones that came before it. Even Yuki's fan club wouldn't be able to dampen this experience. Plus, I 'd love to be able to share more music with Kyo to see what kind he enjoys. Since he doesn't have a phone, I'll just have to enjoy time with him exclusively at school.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Three teens entered their home, welcomed home by the Dog who was enjoying a cup of tea while reading his newspaper.

"We're home!" called Tohru as she slipped off her shoes and entered the home.

"Welcome home, you three!" Answered the adult of the house, though he barely acted like it.

"How was school?" He asked, folding his newspaper and placing it on the table, giving the teens his undivided attention

"It was fine. Marley-San appeared to have a good first day, despite some bumps and annoying people." Quipped Yuki as he placed down his bag.

"Bumps, annoying people?" Asked Shigure, curious at who Yuki meant.

"He's talking about his damn fangirls." Scoffed Kyo as he sat himself down on the porch and leaned back. Lounging.

"I was actually referencing you, stupid Cat." Spat Yuki which made Kyo jump right up.

"YA DAMN RAT! SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

"I just did." Yuki sighed as he made his exit, too tired to deal with his cousins any longer than he had to.

Kyo was about to run after him until Shigure piped up, Tohru entering the room to drop off some rice crackers to snack on before she disappeared to do chores.

.

"So how is Marley-Chan?" Asked Shigure.

"Why do you care?" Scoffed Kyo as he sat himself down and grabbed a cracker.

"I got a call from Aya earlier, he was apparently at fault for her being late, good to know she had a good first day anyway." He mentioned before he opened his newspaper back up and began reading.

Kyo flicked on the T.V and continued to snack on crackers. He wasn't paying that much attention to the screen as he kept looking back at Shigure. Wanting to ask something.

After a while, the Dog of the Zodiac brought down his newspaper, raising his eyebrow at the suddenly quiet teen.

"Is there something you want to ask my dear Kyonkinchi?" Asked Shigure, curious as to what the teen wanted but couldn't help but tease him a little.

Kyo clenched his fist and looked like he wanted to hit the man but took a breath and kept his hands to himself while mumbling something incoherent.

"Sorry, what was that?" Shigure was now more curious because Kyo must have really needed something if could hold himself back from blowing up.

"... I need a cell phone. Can you get one for me?" Asked Kyo through gritted teeth. The request surprised the adult.

"Did you want a girls number and realized you needed a phone to ask her out properly?" Teased Shigure as he began to outwardly laugh at the flustered Cat who, at Shigure's comment, turned bright red, yelled something and ran off, probably towards the roof to get away from the Dog's teasing.

Shigure only continued to laugh as he got up to make a call. If Kyo wanted a cell phone to text cute girls, then who was Shigure to stand in his way.

"ahh, young love." Mused Shigure as he stood in the hallway at the phone, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.

.

.

.-.-.- To Be Continued.-.-.-.-.


	13. No Woman No Cry

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

My first week of school had gone more smoothly than I had anticipated. I had become close with Tohru, Uotani, and Hanajima, spending most of my school time with them, they were even kind enough to share their lunch with me. I am apparently too scatterbrained in the mornings to remember my own. When I wasn't with the girls, students were pretty quick to descend on me and start asking questions. A rumor had even started about some sort of fan club, but I'm 99% sure it's just gossip. Whenever I felt a little overwhelmed Kyo was quick to drop in and scare people off, diverting the attention away from me.

_._

_Words cannot describe how grateful I am to Kyo._

.

I felt a little tired out by the end of the week, school plus 3 days a week at dance and twice a week working on aerial silks left me with today, Sunday, my truly free day. Which had been filled with helping to get wedding preparations done for a Sohma member I have never met, but apparently, it's part of my duties now. Once I had finished, Kisa had found me and asked if I had time to work on ballet with her. And how can anyone say no to Kisa? She had called me 'Onee-chan'.

"Back to 1st position... we go slowly, point foot to the front and flex and stretch, back to 1st then front and second ...relevé ... plié... head up" I instructed as I went through the exercises myself, calling out to Kisa who was copying my movements behind me. I was able to watch her positioning in the mirror. She looked like she was holding her breath.

"Breath," I instructed and let out a little giggle as the Tiger blushed while taking my instruction and tried to breathe in and out.

Kisa had been nervous in asking for more time with ballet, she knew that my schedule was pretty packed, but I promised I would always have time for her. Plus, Kisa is helping me love ballet all over again. Before I had just viewed it as foundations to help me in other activities but doing it with Kisa was enjoyable because she enjoyed learning all the new moves and her eyes would shine when she started to get something down.

_._

_Plus, what kind of big sister figure would I be if I denied her request to learn more, I'll have to join a ballet class myself just so I can keep myself ready to teach. Have to start researching ballet academies in the area._

.

I wanted Kisa to join a proper ballet school. There would be only so much I could teach her, and I don't want to lead her astray with my bad habits. While she had fun with hip-hop styling, she really shined when I taught her ballet. She had so much talent and love for it, but she was so shy, and her mother would never allow it. Kisa's mother proved to be very protective and barely allowed me to let Kisa tag along to my own dance workshops.

Little Kisa had accompanied me to the studio all week, with the exception being late-night dance classes. The other dancers there loved Kisa and were very kind to her. On certain days she would even join in, and people began calling her my little shadow.

"Onee-chan," Kisa called in a soft voice which made me turn and look at her. She then showed me her plie and said something felt off.

"Turn out your toes a bit more, belly in- perfect." I complimented.

Kisa still wouldn't talk to me about middle school no matter how many times I asked. So instead of pushing, I thought I would just enrich her life in other aspects. Hoping that one day she might open up. When she was ready.

We spent the next hour going over basic exercises and working on turns and chassé, repeating the process over and over diligently till Kisa was able to get a hold of it without my help. Gracefully traveling across the dance floor as if she had done this all her life. I would love to see her in full ballerina attire. When she has a proper teacher, she'll probably get proper ballet Pointe shoes. Which only reminded me that I should replace my old ones before joining a new ballet class.

"C' mon lets stretch it out and finish for today. I can almost hear the others groaning about dinner." I joked but all in all, I was excited for the group dinners that had started to happen more and more which meant more cooking on my part but seeing Kisa, Hiro, Dadaji, Hatori, Momiji around the room eating as a big family became a favorite part of my week. My heart just bursts with love and appreciation for the Sohma family.

_Sometimes even Haru and Zuzu would join us when they weren't busy gazing into eachother eyes._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Entering the classroom took a while as many students in the hall greeted me and asked me about my weekend, but I was finally able to make it to class 2-D with time before the bell rang. I noticed my friend looked grumpier than usual this morning.

"You look beat? Are you alright?" I asked Kyo as I stood beside his desk. I looked over his face that looked more annoyed than usual, his body slumped over his desk.

"NO, I'm not alright, that damn snake spent the entire weekend, and he doesn't seem to want to leave." He groaned into his hands.

"Oh? Ayame's over-"

"Good morning, Marley." Called a student, interrupting my conversation with Kyo.

"Good morning, how was your weekend?" I asked being polite to the class vice president. She seemed surprised I was even asking. A small smile gracing her face.

"Good, my family went cherry blossom viewing." She shared, smiling at the memory.

" That's wonderful, some friends and I had a picnic along the river before the new school year started, it was beautiful, excited to see blossoms in full bloom next year." I gushed thinking about the picturesque sight. The girl agreed and moved to her own desk.

"Who did you go Cherry Blossom viewing with?" Asked Kyo as he leaned back in his chair.

"Not that I care or anything.." He added on which only made me smile and slightly roll my eyes at his attitude. I had become used to his way of speaking, knowing not to take it to heart for the most part. Sometimes it got to me...

"Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, and Dadaji. Although I don't know how much Dadaji enjoyed it. He complained about his back the whole evening." I confessed.

"Maybe next year you can come, I'd love to have you there," I mentioned, thinking it would be nice to have him around for the cherry blossom viewing picnic. I wondered what kind of foods he enjoyed.

"Flowers aren't my thing." He scoffed at the idea of a picnic under the cherry blossoms.

"I think it's more about the people than the flowers." I pointed out.

"NO way then!" He snapped, which made my smile drop from my face.

_._

_Wow... ouch that hurt_

.

"Oh okay," I sighed, my mood shifting a bit at the outright rejection to my invitation.

"I didn't-" Before Kyo could continue the bell rang for class and our teacher walked in calling for everyone to take their seats.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Kyo kind of avoided me for the rest of the day, or maybe I was avoiding him.

_._

_Maybe I should stop trying to make friends with Kyo. If he doesn't like me, then I shouldn't push it._

.

I was on cleaning duty with Tohru, and as we swept outside, Momiji and Haru approached us. Haru sat on the stairs while Momiji chatted with Tohru and me.

"Kyo mentioned that Ayame is visiting," I mentioned. Well, he said that 'Snake' was over and I imagined he meant the silver-haired male.

"Maybe I'll go and see him at Shigure's! Ah, but if the two brothers are banding, I don't want to get in the way." He concluded seeming very thoughtful over the situation.

"You mean 'bonding'.." Interjected Haru, correcting Momiji.

"So how's Yuki? Is he happy?" Asked Momiji.

At that very moment, Yuki was walking across the yard, head turned down as he walked along. The grey cloud that had been with him all day still hovering over him. Yuki looked emotionally exhausted.

_._

_Yikes, what happened?_

.

Haru nodded as he watched Yuki walk by and mumbled some words I couldn't quite catch.

"Do Yuki and Ayame not get along?" I asked Tohru.

"Well... Ayame-San explained that his relationship with Yuki-San is like a rift." She tried to explain, smiling sadly at Yuki's figure.

"A rift?" I repeated the word Tohru had used.

" Ayame-San wants to fix it by being there for Yuki-San. Although.. I get the feeling the rift between them is only getting deeper..." Sighed Tohru looking very stressed over the relationship between the two brothers.

_._

_I did mention to Ayame that I was worried about Yuki... this might be my fault_

.

"So Ayame visited because he wanted to check up on Yuki?" I asked hoping that Ayame's impromptu visit was for something else.

Tohru nodded, and I felt my mood lower.

_._

_Yep, my fault_

.

"But can Ayame leave his shop unattended, he is the owner." Added Momiji.

"He's a business owner?" Asked Tohru looking very impressed over the new information.

"He sells...Wedding dresses, nurses outfits, maid outfits. Stuff like that." Explained Haru and I started to imagine what kind of shop Ayame ran.

"So it's a boutique?" Asked Tohru.

"Ya'know. I'm not really sure." Confessed Haru.

"Aya says he sells men's' fantasies!" Cheered Momiji but I don't think he understood what he was really saying.

_._

_Sweet, Innocent souls_

.

The three didn't seem to grasp what that could mean, and I only laughed lightly as I walked away. Last week I had explained to Tohru what Hatsuharu had done to prove himself to the Student Council numbskull, and I thought she was going to combust, so I wasn't going to risk explaining a potential sex shop. Slipping my earphones in I continued sweeping away as I listened to a 90's playlist.

_._

_But any fool can see they're falling_

_I gotta make you understand_

_I'm, giving you everything_

_All that joy can bring, this I swear_

_I give you everything_

.

Lost in my music and my work I was brought back to earth by a tug of my french braid. I took out my earphones and turned to see who had interrupted 'The Spice Girls.'

"Yo." Greeted Kyo as he stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey, something wrong?" Noticing his hunched shoulders.

"Look earlier, I didn't mean I didn't want to spend time with you or whatever...I just... Dammit!... I can't... it's the brats that can get on my nerves, and your grandfather hates my guts, and I've been to meaning to ask -" He tried to explain, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to get the words out.

"And the snake and that damn Shigure are starting to really just... don't know how much more I can take." He really did look defeated, his usual energy just not there. He started to fidget and was lightly blushing.

_._

_He's trying to apologize for earlier, maybe he doesn't hate me. Perhaps I can lend a hand. I'm partly to blame for Ayame being there in the first place.  
_

.

"Do you wanna come home with me?" I offered the flustered boy who only went redder at the invitation.

"Just to give you a breather, although I can't promise that my company is any better than Ayame's." I joked as I smiled at him, trying to clear the air and make him more comfortable.

" What the hell is your grandfather gonna say...and you live on the inside." He pointed out.

"I can take care of Dadaji and why does it matter, it's my home, and I'm inviting you." I countered

"The cat isn't allowed on the Inside." He explained. I knew the Cat wasn't allowed to the banquet but to be banned from the 'inside' of the estate just made my blood boil at the blatant exclusion.

"I'm inviting you Kyo, you. Just trust me okay, I've got tricks up my sleeve." I encouraged him, looking him straight in the eyes. Staring him down.

He let out a big sigh and gave in... mumbling a 'you win.'

"I'm so excited, I do have one errand to run if you don't mind tagging along." I mentioned as I thought of the dance shop I wanted to hit on my way home.

"Fine." He sighed again, looking like he just wanted to leave already.

"Marley-Chan! The driver is waiting." Called Momiji who was standing with Hatsuharu from the gate.

"You guys go ahead! I'm walking today!" I yelled back as I waved at them as they slipped into the black sedan.

"I'll just put this away and meet you at the shoe cubbies." I gestured to the broom before running off.

.

.-.-.-.-.-

.

Kyo watched as Marley talked with the shop attendant, explaining what she needed and the Woman continuously nodded her head while she leads Marley to an area with hardwood flooring, a mirror and a standing bar of some sort.

Kyo stood in the middle of the shop, surrounded by the feminine atmosphere. Heels and ballet slippers on display and different types of dresses, leotards, skirts adorning the racks. There were even some Tutus on display. Kyo felt very out of place but tried to not let it get to him. Marley had promised she would be quick.

Marley had told him she needed some sort of new shoes for ballet as her old ones had seen better days and hadn't used them for the past year and bit.

.

His new friend took off her sneakers and then slipped off her socks. Kyo couldn't help but wince at the sight of her toes. The area around the front of her foot looked like they had been to hell and back. Bandages wrapped around some of her toes and obvious calluses were visible.

Marley caught the look and promised him they looked a lot worse than they felt.

"They're the sign of hard work." Quipped Marley as the store attendant had her stand in a particular position while she examined and measured Marley's feet.

"Nice arch... tendu your right please... good flexibility... Now your left" Noted the store attendant as she examined Marley's foot. Kyo didn't know what all if meant but watched as they discussed what Marley was looking for.

The older attendant brought out a bunch of different ballet shoes for Marley to try and asked her something specific.

"I like the long cloth toe pad, I get hotpots, so the long clothe makes it more bearable." She informed, picking out a pair to slip over just her toes.

The attendant slipped on a few different pairs, interchanging when she felt something off until finally asking her to stand in a couple of satin pinkish color shoes.

"1st position... demi-plié for me... noticing it's a bit shallow but we can fix that. How's your big toe?" Asked the shop attendant and Marley mentioned that her right toe was touching but not jamming. The Woman helping asked to go 'en Pointe' and Marley assumed the position and Kyo couldn't help but watch in amazement and how regal Marley looked balancing on her toes, even in her school uniform.

"Cross into 5th position and bourrée please." Marley followed the instructions and brought her feet close with her left slightly in front, and it looked like she was rapidly stepping in place on her tippy toes.

"Looks really good, you have beautiful positioning, how do they feel?" Asked the attendant.

"I like them, they feel good, my toes are straight.. yes these will work beautifully." Smiled Marley as she did a few more simple moves on the floor in front of the mirror.

.

The attendant asked her to try a few more things, and Kyo just watched on, not saying a word. Slightly intrigued at the movements. Slightly.

"What do you think, Kyo? Do I look like a dancer?" Asked Marley as she smiled over at Kyo, bringing her hands above her head and balancing on her toes.

"Ya, ya Can we leave now?" Huffed the impatient Kyo as he crossed his arms and looked away from her.

The attendant and Marley merely giggled at the boy while the older Woman whispered something in Marley's ear and Marley just nodded, and the two women giggled some more. The shop attendant wanted her to try one more pair and then went through the entire routine again, but Marley ended up going with the first ones she tried on.

"I'll just need to grab some stretchy ribbon as well and some toe spacers if you have them." Mentioned Marley as she sat down and took the shoes off, replacing them with her school socks and white sneakers. She mouthed a 'sorry' to the waiting boy while she hurried to the counter to pay for her things.

.

"Thank you for waiting! I hope that wasn't too boring." Apologized Marley as they walked out together.

" I thought you were more into hip-hop or whatever?" Asked Kyo as they walked out the door and headed in the direction of the Sohma Estate.

"I like lots of different types of dance... I'm probably least familiar with ballet and wasn't sure if I was going to pick it up again." She admitted looking a little embarrassed.

"What? don't really like it?" Asked Kyo, surprised she would even waste time on something she wasn't interested in.

"I actually only started it because someone said it would help me get stronger and learn better posture." Explained Marley as she subconsciously fixed her posture to stand up straighter.

"So why are you still doing it?" Asked Kyo as they passed a group of older men who shamelessly checked out Marley. She didn't seem to notice, but Kyo sent a harsh glare to the men.

"I wanted to show Kisa some stuff and teaching her was so fun made me kind of curious to go back to class. I have sort of a renewed love for it." Marley smiled as the two teens walked along.

.

"Do you have any hobbies?" the curious white-blond asked as she looked over at Kyo.

Kyo thought for a bit before deciding to finally answer.

"I've taken martial arts since I was a kid." He shrugged, hesitant to share personal information.

"That's so cool, what belt are you?" Asked Marley as she looked at Kyo with anticipation.

"Blackbelt..."

"That's amazing! Are you still training?!" Asked Marley while she looked at the bashful teen with stars in her eyes. This caused Kyo's cheeks to flush and had to turn his head away from Marley to hide.

"Well, my shisou is away right now, so I'm training by myself right now." He confided to the tall beauty.

"Oh, that sounds so cool to say. Maybe I'll start calling my teachers shisou. They must be super cool to be a martial arts master!" Commented the excited girl as she thought about all the martial arts movies she had seen.

" He is the best! He's so strong even that damn Rat doesn't stand a chance against him. He's a Sohma too, but he understands me and taught me everything I know. My training in the mountains was harsh, but it was super fulfilling. I could hardly wait for each morning to come, wondering what he would teach me or how strong I would get. Just thinking about it gets me pumped!" Rejoiced Kyo as he put his fist to the sky. His face adorning the big smile. Marley couldn't help but gaze at the sight. She had never seen him look so genuinely excited before. For some reason, the sight made a warm feeling spread from her chest.

Kyo remembered who he was with and seemed to withdraw into himself, embarrassed at sounding like a little kid.

.

"... I'm boring you...Going on about something that girls aren't interested in." He scoffed, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Marley could just imagine little orange cat earns turned down in shame. His entire body going into a slump.

"Are you kidding. To see you get so excited just talking about your passions. I loved it. I hope I get to a demonstration one day. I must admit I don't really know much about fighting... except what I've seen in ' **The Karate Kid.'** " Answered Marley honestly, hoping she would get to more of Kyo's passionate side. He had looked so excited, Marley couldn't help but feed off the joyful energy.

"The what now?" Asked Kyo, coming out of his slump and looking at the girl like she was crazy.

"You know **'The Karate Kid'**? ? **Wax on, wax off**?" She tried to explain, not believing that Kyo didn't know the classic movie.

He just continued to stare at her. Which then made Marley try to explain the plot, which led to more confusion.

"Have you never seen it!?" She asked in shock as she copied the movements of wax on, wax off with her own hands. Moving her hands in circular motions in the air. The sight looked ridiculous, and Kyo couldn't figure out what she was trying to do.

"Pfft, what are you doing?" He chuckled as he gestured to her movements.

"Wax On... Wax Off." Marley demonstrated again, which in turn just made him laugh.

"Whatever you say, Weirdo." He said as he shook his head and kept walking.

"I can't believe you've never seen it? I bet you would like it." She mentioned as she quickly caught up to him with her long legs.

.

" I... didn't really watch TV when I was a kid." He explained quickly while he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's all I did as I kid. The TV was like my best friend. How about we watch **The Karate Kid** together?" Marley offered. Thinking about all her days as a kid she spent in the house, watching Hollywood and Bollywood movies alike. Learning from them and holding onto them dearly. Now she had friends to share with. She couldn't wait to share one with Kyo.

"Really?" asked Kyo as he looked over into Marley's jewel eyes, and she nodded and smiled.

"Oh, here let's stop and grab a peace offering for Dadaji." Quipped Marley as she hooked her hand onto Kyo's elbow and dragged him into a bakery. Kyo hardly resisted and was still thinking about the look of wonder and appreciation in Marley's eyes that were directed at him just moments ago. The strange girl had even offered to spend more time with him. He felt warm sensation traveling from his chest as the white-blonde girl held onto his arm. He doubted she would hold on to him like that is she knew everything about him. Would she be inviting him into her home if she knew his 'true form.'

'Probably not' Kyo thought to himself.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

We picked up some chocolate croissants for Dadaji at the bakery, and I had grabbed a little apple strudel for myself. I had offered to buy Kyo something, but he insisted he didn't like sweets. Which led me to buy a baked bacon n cheese bun for my friend. I stuck the bag of treats into Kyo's schoolbag to for safekeeping.

We made it the Sohma Estate but instead of going through the main gate, I dragged Kyo along the outside wall until we came to a cherry blossom tree. The season was near its end, but the tree still had a few blossoms left.

"How are you as a climber?" I asked as I looked over at Kyo while slipping off my backpack.

He puffed out his chest and boasted that he had no problem with climbing.

"Good." I simply said as I then threw my bag over the wall leaving the Cat in shock. I knew my bag would be safe, there was nothing breakable in it.

"Follow my lead," I said as I quickly pulled myself up to the top of the tree and jumped over to the roof of the protective wall serving as a fence for the Sohma Estate. I then walked along the roof.

"Oh actually, throw your bag to me!" I decided it would be safer that way, unsure of Kyo's climbing skills.

"You've got be kidding me, doesn't this count as breaking in? You're gonna hurt yourself!" He yelled as he just his bag closer.

"Please, I've got this done before. Sometimes I don't feel like walking through the estate. Just trust me. Toss me your bag?" I asked again, and he just shook his head, spoke incoherently to himself before he finally lightly tossed his bag to which I barely caught.

_._

_That catch probably didn't inspire confidence_

.

"Sorry, I've got it, I promise." I laughed as I held onto his bag with both hands and tilted my head, indicating that he should now follow. Kyo quickly made it up the tree and jumped over to the roof, walking to where I was standing.

"Very nice **Spiderman**." I complimented at how easily he made it up.

"Who?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Really? I am so excited to introduce you to more movies, I think you'll like Marvel." I said as I thought off all the superhero movies he might like.

Before Kyo could interject, I handed him his bag and then walked over to a tree and hopped over to a far branch and carefully made my way to the ground. This tree was in my own backyard, so no one was around to see that I had snuck Kyo in. Once I was down, I gestured for Kyo to toss his bag down, and instead, he just wrapped his bag around his shoulder and made his way down to me.

.

"Welcome home." A deep voice spoke out, which made me and Kyo jump in surprise.

"Dadaji! Hi...Oh Um here, Kyo picked you up something." I scrambled to open Kyo's bag and handed a small package to Dadaji. He rolled his eyes and took it from me and gestured to come into the house.

"C' mon children." Instructed Dadaji as he walked through the garden to our porch.

Kyo glared at me, and I only laughed at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Promising him that it would be fine.

Dadaji stood tall on the porch and stared us down at we stood on the ground in front of him.

"Marley, why don't you make some tea and put the croissants in the kitchen." Instructed Dadaji as he handed the package to me while staring down at Kyo, the poor boy was avoiding Dadaji's gaze as he stared at the ground.

I gave Kyo's hand a little squeeze before I let go and entered the house, but before whispering in Dadaji's ear 'to be nice.'

I slipped upstairs first to change into something more comfortable, knowing well that Dadaji wouldn't be too rude to my friend.

_._

_Hopefully..._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Tetsuo kept his eyes on the orange-haired boy in front of him. Kyo could feel the intimidating Elder's stare and couldn't come up with words to say.

"Look at me, boy." Commanded the Elder.

"Don't call me boy!" Snapped the Cat as he glared straight into Tetsuo's eyes.

"There it is. The infamous glare of the cat." Smirked the Elder, proud that he could easily elicit the reaction.

Kyo was ready to turn and run, but Tetsuo's words stopped him.

"My granddaughter speaks well of you." He spoke, causing Kyo to halt and look back at Tetsuo, who looked very regal in his dark green Yukata, hands held behind him as he stood tall.

"When she entered high school, I worried that she would be pushed around a lot, because of the way she looks... She's too kind and patient to let people know when it becomes too much. A pushover much like Yuuto." He commented, smiling as he thought about the nature of Marley and his late son.

"When I talked to her about it she said... 'Don't worry, I've got a tangerine guardian who's quick to jump in.'...so I forgive you for your tantrum at the hot spring and am thankful that you're looking out for her," Tetsuo explained as the young teen looked up at him in shock. To Kyo, Tetsuo Sohma was the embodiment of intimidation, and he had doubted that he would ever be able to earn his forgiveness. He might have to thank Marley for putting in a good word for him.

.

"And as long as you look out for Marley, I won't tell that brat Akito that you're here... " Tetsuo held out his hand to the boy, and Kyo reluctantly took it to shake.

Tetsuo gripped Kyo's hand tightly, making the cat wince at the old man's strength. Okay, maybe Tetsuo wasn't entirely over it.

"You hurt her, make her cry again, and I'll send you to the taxidermist." Tetsuo threatened all while smiling, which made it all the more intimidating. His tall stature towering over the teenager.

Kyo gulped at the threat and nodded and could only nod his head and Tetsuo released him and walked into the house.

Marley walked into the living room and placed down some cut up fruits in the middle of the table. She was no longer in her school uniform and changed into a pair of high waisted grey sweatpants and a light pink cropped hoodie. Marley looked cute, and Kyo couldn't help but blush a little at the new look. Tetsuo caught it, and it made him chuckle a bit.

"I'm heading out, you kids stay out trouble." Announced Tetsuo as he headed towards the front door. Marley gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she said goodbye and said she would set aside some food for him. Before Tetsuo disappeared out the door, he turned to look at Kyo once more.

"Welcome to our home, Kyo." And with that, he left. Kyo had never heard the esteemed Elder say his name before, and for some reason, he felt like he had been given some sort of responsibility.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

The smell of spices filled the home while I stirred the pot of tea as it steeped on the stove, adding a few more sticks of cinnamon into the mixture. Kyo was sitting at the table watching the television screen. Reading the Japanese subtitles to understand what the American actors were saying.

"This old guy isn't teaching him karate! He's just using him as a servant!" Kyo yelled at the screen as I walked in and placed a cup of chai in front of him. Mr. Miyagi was now showing Daniel how to paint the fence.

"Just keep watching." I laughed as I sat down at the table, enjoying his reactions to the 80's classic.

He had been pretty locked in from the beginning. From feeling bad for the new kid town to hating the Cobra Kai dojo. "They're a disgrace to the martial arts" is what he had yelled. He even laughed when 'wax on, wax off' came up and made fun of my movements as I automatically mimicked without missing a beat.

He got distracted when he picked up the cup of chai and placed in front of him.

"What is this?" He asked as he sniffed the aroma coming from the cup.

"It's chai. It's tea." I explained as I took a sip from my own cup, savoring the taste.

"It's okay if you don't like it. I can make you something else. I've gotten so used to making it I completely forgot to ask if it was okay." I panicked, embarrassed I had assumed he wouldn't like the tea.

_._

_I'm such an idiot, I should have asked first, he probably won't like it..._

.

Before I could take it away from him, he took another sniff and then a sip from the cup. Then a longer one. Then another till he handed it to me.

"It's empty..." I said astonished as I looked into the empty cup.

"It tastes okay... I'll take another." Requested Kyo as he turned his attention back to the movie. I couldn't help but notice his hears were a little red.

"Coming right up." I said through my smile as I rose up and went into the kitchen to pour him another cup of chai. When I placed it in front of him he muttered a 'thanks.' I then noticed a new box in the middle of the table with a picture of a phone on it.

"Where did this come from?" I asked as I picked up the box.

"... that Shigure got it... I don't know how the stupid thing works... I didn't know who... look you're the one who asked for my number so can you just set it up for me.." Asked Kyo as he hunched his shoulders and still faced away from me. I couldn't help, but his ears had turned a little red.

_._

_Did I embarrass him when I asked for his number, and he got a phone because of that?_

.

I started laughing as I held the box.

"The hell you laughing at!" He yelled, and I could almost envision the cat ears popping up.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'd be happy to set up your phone up for you Kyo." I laughed as I opened the packaging and took out the phone, noticing we had the same model. I grabbed my phone and took off its simple black case and put it on his. Wouldn't want his brand new phone breaking in the first few days.

I set the phone up while asking him minimal questions, letting him enjoy the movie. When I finally rose my head to look at the screen, it was the scene of Daniel's birthday, and I started to get chocked up.

"Whoa whoa, what happened? Why are you crying? Is it the phone?" Panicked Kyo as he turned at the sound of sniffling and noticed my tears.

"Its.. just that... Daniel finally has a father figure... and lost his family... and now he has Daniel who's become like a son.. teaching him and now giving him his first car.." I said through my sniffles as I wipe my eyes.

"You're pretty emotional aren't you..." Muttered Kyo as rested his head on his hand as he leaned on the table, watching me struggle to stop the tears.

"I know... I'm a mess." I admitted, drying my tears and getting a hold of myself.

_._

_I probably look so gross right now._

.

"Na...I'm sure I'll get used to it." He chuckled as he reached out and caught a stray tear trailing down my cheek with his uniform sleeve. The gesture made me freeze slightly, surprised at the gentle move, but then I smiled gently at him.

The sound of the movie brought him to his senses as he brought his hand back and turned around to continue watching the movie.

I finished setting up Kyo's phone and quickly added a few numbers and started a LINE account for him while also downloading a few useful apps. I used his phone to text mine so I would have his number in my phone. I typed in his contact information and couldn't help but giggle at what I named him.

"Kyo!" I called, and as soon as he turned, I snapped a picture of him.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Look, now I have a picture of you for when you call me." I gushed as I showed it to him.

"If I call you." He mocked.

"Now you're just trying to hurt me." I teased as I handed him his phone. Before he could say anything else, a loud growl left his stomach.

.

"I'll get started on dinner." I decided as I got up and went into the kitchen.

"You don't have to -" Kyo tried to interject, but I cut him off.

"It's fine, I have to anyway and besides, how could I invite you over and not feed you! My great-grandmother would be shaking her finger at me." I shuddered at the thought of her figure being disappointed in me.

"Just sit back and relax, there's also a savory bun in your bag that can hold you over." I mentioned the treat from the bakery as I walked into the kitchen and started preparing food for dinner.

I made dinner while I periodically checked in on the movie, the smell of food permeating the air. I was able to catch the end of the film as I laid down a plate of crispy fried tofu drizzled with sweet soy sauce, roasted cauliflower with buffalo sauce and bowl of salad that had grape tomatoes, sliced cucumbers, feta, and a light vinaigrette.

"Oh Kyo, would you like some shrimp?" I asked before I put the coconut-crusted prawns into the fridge for Dadaji.

"Sure." He answered, and I put a few shrimps on a plate for him with a side of curry lime mayo.

"Not having any?" He asked as he noticed I hadn't put any shrimp on my own plate.

"Oh, I'm a vegetarian so no shrimp for me." I informed him, not expecting to get any more questions on the matter

"But it's just shrimp.." He pondered.

"Shrimp is still a creature." I defended my choice.

"What about salmon, you gotta eat salmon. It's so good, how can you not eat salmon?" He asked, utterly astounded that I didn't eat fish.

"It's got a face! I can't eat it." I maintained, but I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. Horrified that I would deprive myself of what seemed to be his favorite food.

.

"Look at this way, it just means more meat for you when you come over," I stated as I started to pile the vegetarian dishes onto my plate.

The movie had ended, and Kyo helped me clean up afterward. Cleaning the dishes, Kyo noticed that it was getting dark outside.

" I should head out, Thanks for.. you know... and the movie was.. okay I guess... My Shisou is way better though" He mumbled as he dried the plates I handed him.

"Well, maybe when he's back, you two can show me a demonstration. I would love to meet him." I offered as I checked the clock and realized that I should probably head out myself.

_._

_7:30... should probably leave if I wanna make it to dance on time._

.

"I'll walk out with you." I offered as I told him to wait a minute while I went to grab my bag from upstairs.

We made our way over the Sohma Wall again, being a bit more careful in the dark.

"Where are you off to late at night?" Asked Kyo as we walked along.

"Dance is late on Monday nights for my group. They spend the afternoon with beginners and then evenings are intermediate and advanced dancers." I explained as I enjoyed the clear night air.

We came to a street, and I realized we would have to part ways.

"I'll see you to-" I started to say goodnight but was cut off.

"I might as well walk you... that snake might be there, and I don't want to risk going home too soon." Huffed Kyo as he started walking in the direction I was about to go in.

"Kyo, it'll be such a long walk, I don't min-"

"Let's go already. There are a lot of creeps, and you shouldn't be walking alone at night." Interrupted Kyo as he grabbed my hand to pull me long. My cheeks burned lightly as this was the first time he had caught my hand in his grip. I was usually the one dragging him around.

.

My eyes gazed down to the bracelet he always wore, curious again at the accessory but before I could ask Kyo asked me what direction to go in.

We made it to the studio and stood outside for a moment. Kyo had finally let my hand go when I announced that we had arrived.

"Are you walking home?" He questioned as he looked over at me.

"Oh... no Dadaji normally sends a car." I clarified, which made him let out a sigh of relief.

"Good.. not that I was worried or anything, I just can't have your grandfather tracking me down or anything if you get hurt." He huffed as she stuck his hands into his pockets. I smiled at the reaction.

_._

_Kyo really is something special_

.

"Thank you, Kyo. I had a really nice day today." I stated honestly, only to watch as even in this low light, I could catch him blushing.

"Whatever, I gotta go. See ya." He grumbled as he walked away.

"Please text me once you get home!" I yelled after him.

"Why?" He groaned as he looked back at me.

"Otherwise I'll worry, please," I stressed as I looked him in his eyes, trying to give him a puppy dog look.

"FINE!" He gave in as he stomped away.

_._

_I really am a lucky girl to have such wonderful friends... I still can't believe he went out of his way to walk me_

.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked a fellow dancer as she walked past me to get to into the studio.

"Hmm no particular reason, just feel happy," I replied as I smiled at her and we entered the studio together.

While we learned the choreo for the night, my phone let out a sharp ding noise, and I apologized as I ran over to my bag to turn off my phone. Only to notice that the new text was from 'Tangerine Karate Kid.'

-=home, you happy=-

I smiled at the text, glad that he actually used his phone. I sent a text back to him

-=very, thank you for letting me know, sweet dreams=-

_._

_Hopefully, Kyo had a good time today as well, I really would like to share more movies with him_

.

Before I could put away my phone, I received a text from Akito.

-= Where are you?=-

-= At dance=- I answered

-= I need you to come over=-

I raised my eyebrow at the text, hoping it wasn't anything significant I texted back.

-= I'm here till ten, I promise I'll head to you right after=-

It took a few moments until she finally texted back a 'Fine.'

With that, I turned my phone off and put it away. Hoping nothing was wrong, and maybe she just had a bad day. Shaking my head, I decided I should be concentrating on the teacher who was trying to teach us choreo, and then he played the song to see how much the group had taken in.

_._

_Sorry if it's hard to catch my vibe, mmm_

_I need a lover to trust, tell me you're on my side_

_Are you down for the ride?_

_It's not easy for someone to catch my eye_

_But I've been waitin' for you for my whole damn life_

_For my whole lifetime_

_._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- To Be Continued .-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> 1st position -The legs are externally rotated, and heels are together.
> 
> 5th position-The legs are externally rotated, one foot is crossed in front of the other, with forward toe touching the back heel.
> 
> tendu- A "stretched" action of the gesturing limb from a stance position with flat foot to a pointed foot, with the toes  
> keeping contact with the floor.
> 
> Bourrée -A step performed on pointe from fifth position. Initiated with the front foot, there is a rapid weight shift from one  
> foot to the other, performed in place or traveling.
> 
> chassé -"Chasing one foot with the other". The leading foot slides forward into fourth (or side-ward into second), then with a  
> spring off the floor, the stance limb draws up to it in the air, and the leading foot opens to land in fourth (or second).  
> Used as a traveling or transition step.
> 
> relevé - A rise or spring onto the toes (demi- or full pointe) from plié.
> 
> songs:
> 
> Say you'll be there - spice girls
> 
> Love Lies - Khalid and Normani
> 
> Hello! Thank you for reading :)


	14. Ere, Little Darlin'

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

There was no time to chat with my peers at the studio after class tonight as I rushed out the door and into the black sedan that was waiting outside.

"Good Evening Marley-Sama." Greeted the chauffeur as he started up the car and rolled down the divider.

"Evening Sousuke-san, straight to the main house please." I requested as I texted Akito that I was on my way. During the drive, I dug into my bag to grab a wet wipe so I could at least clean myself up a little bit before heading into the main house.

It was a quick drive from the studio to the Sohma Estate, and I was soon walking the halls of the main house, maids of the house lightly bowing their heads to me as I rushed past them and greeting them with a quick apologetic smile.

.

Approaching Akito's quarters, a maid announced I had arrived and slid open the door for me. Akito was lounging on the floor in the darkroom, only the light of moon pouring through the windows providing a solemn ambiance for the room.

Akito's personal secretary, Kureno, stood up from the floor and approached me. We didn't exchange words, he just gave me a small, lonely smile and left the room. I immediately sat down next to Akito's figure and grasped her shoulder lightly.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked her, and she slowly opened her eyes and stared at me.

"You came..." She muttered, eyes gazing across my face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I haven't seen you... you've been away." She mumbled, bringing her head into my shoulder, nearly draping her whole body over mine.

"I've been busy, you know that... Akito, when's the last time you left this room?" I asked as I felt the staleness in the air, Akito's energy just more drained than usual. When she didn't answer me, I just let out a sigh and made her stand up.

"C' mon, we're going for a walk," I suggested, but it was more like an order.

"It's late... I don't want to." She whined as she tried to sit back down.

"Ah ah, No, you don't. Being cooped up in this room isn't good for anybody. It's not that late, and the moon is providing enough light for a nice walk through the garden and back. I'll be right back." I left her in the room only to grab a few things from her closet.

"Here, some comfy pants, your sweater, and a coat. It'll keep you nice and warm. It really cools down at night." I mentioned as I laid out the stuff for her. She let out a huff but gave in as I stared her down, not taking no for an answer.

"... I need my scarf..." she muttered as she pointed to a drawer across the room.

_._

_I'm supposed to get it? Man, she really does NOT want to leave, making me work for it._

.

I went into the drawer and pulled out the only clothing item. A long knitted maroon scarf, the one I had knitted for Akito as a Christmas present.

"Awww Akito." I gushed as I brought the scarf over to her and wrapped her up in it. I had honestly thought she would have thrown it away, Akito has all the money in the world to buy whatever she wants, so I was happy she would wear what I made over some designer scarf. She lightly blushed and rolled her eyes, mumbling "it's comfy..."

I linked arms with Akito as we walked out of the house and down the main road, passing some shocked maids as we walked. The old head maid gave me some problems, telling me this was irresponsible, but Akito quickly told her to leave, only in less kind words.

"You shouldn't shut yourself up in your room, ya' know. It's not healthy." I chided her as we walked through the arch into the main gardens.

"You're not a doctor." She spat deflecting my advice.

"No, but any decent would doctor knows how beneficial fresh air is." I teased but Akito just scoffed at my answer but held onto my arm tighter.

"Why haven't you been to visit me?" She asked, sounding vulnerable as we stopped at a small bench to take a seat.

" I just started school, and I'm trying to figure out my new schedule. Once everything settles, I'll be able to hang out. "

We walked along, catching each other up on our week and enjoying the crisp evening air. Her mood seemed to be imporving but I was feeling slightly drained.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

I tried to suppress a yawn as I sat through Japanese Literature class, my head nodding back and forth. I hadn't gotten home till 1 last night, Akito had ordered food for us when we returned to her room, so it took a while for me to escape. Even when I finally got home, I had homework to finish up, so my body is running on fumes today. Doing my standard set of yoga this morning was still not enough to wake me.

My head was swaying back and forth in my seat, and my notes were more illegible, then they usually were. My notebook looked like the scribbling on one of Hatori's prescription pads.

_._

_Maybe if I just close my eyes... just for a minute... just a little ..  
_

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"We can stay, I can cancel, just say the word" Mama insisted as she fluffed my pillow for what had to be the 6th time that morning._

_"You have been looking forward to doing this show for ages, and I won't be the one to keep you. And Bapu has yet to miss a show, I don't want him to start now." I chided as Bapu helped me back into bed._

_"Sweetheart, we don't want to leave you here alone," Bapu said as he placed his hand on my head._

_"I won't be alone, I've got Hatori and Zuzu... plus I've just started A Feast for Crows, so George R.R. Martin will keep me very busy." I reminded them as I held up the thick book._

_Bapu smiled and kissed my forehead, and Mama came to my side and caressed my hair before placing her own soft kiss on my forehead._

_"Are you sure, Titali?" She asked again as she played with my hair._

_"Get out of here already, you're gonna miss your flight." I laughed as I tried to shoo them away from me._

_They got their stuff together, and Bapu gave me one last big hug._

_"I love you, goofball, we'll sneak out to a movie when I get back" He said as he let go and stepped away._

_"Promise?" I asked, getting excited at the idea of stepping out of this hospital._

_"Promise." He replied as he gave me a big grin._

_"We'll call you when we land. I love you." Mama promised as she slipped into our native language as she held onto my hands_

_"I love you too, now go." I insisted to Bapu, and Mama smiled, giving them a big smile._

_"Sat sri akaal." Said Mama as she let go of my hand and folded her hands infront of her before heading to the door._

_"Sat sri_ akaal. _" I answered back while folding my own hands, copying Mama's motions and then waved as they both exited._

_~.~.~.~.~_

A tug at my hair brought me back to reality. I panicked and stood up quickly, holding my hand to my chest.

"Oi, you're supposed to read, page 65." Whispered Kyo harshly form behind me, everyone in the class was watching me, warily, almost as if they expected me to jump out the window.

Picking up the book of poetry we had been working on, I flipped to page 65.

_"The rainbow stands_

_In a moment_

_As if you are here."_

I read the Takahama Kyoshi haiku aloud and went to sit down, only to be met with confused stares from my classmates.

"um, could you please reread it Sohma-san, but this time in Japanese. Not that it didn't sound nice in .. sorry what was that?" Instructed the teacher, looking at me.

_._

_Did I... just recite it in.. without realizing... when was the last time I spoke it -_

.

"May I be excused? I'm not feeling well." I asked as I lowered my head, hoping to hide my face from my classmates. Flushed with embarrassment, tears prickling.

_._

_I can't let them see_

.

"Go ah-"

"Thank you," I was heading towards the classroom door before she could finish and was out in the hallway to try and compose myself.

I leaned back against the wall and reached inside my uniform to grasp my necklace. The clasp of the pendent digging into my palms. I took a few deep breathes, trying to calm myself down.

_._

_How could it just hit, I'll never converse in Punjabi with Mama ever again, what if I forget how to? Would it matter? Where did that even come from..._

.

"Marley-Chan?" a sweet familiar voice asked, and I opened my eyes to see Tohru's worried face as she knelt down. I had slumped down to the floor in my stupo, she sat next to me and rubbed my shoulders as I cried.

"Sorry- I- I don't know what happened, I- Just." I tried to choke out but couldn't and continued crying. The lack of sleep was really taking a toll on me today, I could barely keep myself in check.

"Was um, when you were reading, was that Indian?" Asked Tohru carefully changing the subject once I had stopped crying.

I laughed lightly and corrected her in saying that there was no such language as 'Indian.'

"It was Punjabi..." I corrected her as I calmed down, dabbing my eyes with the handkerchief

I finally unclenched my fist, causing the pendant to fall out my palm and swing into my chest.

"Oh what a pretty necklace.." Complimented Tohru as she gestured to the large silver oval pendant.

"... thank you, it's a locket actually." I explained as I ran my finger over the engraving on the back.

.

_'Always with you.'_

.

I clicked on the latch, and the locket opened up, my Mama's picture on the right and my Bapu's picture on the left. The locket had been a birthday gift from Dadaji back in November. I had let it sit in the box for months until I finally decided to wear it. It normally hid underneath all my clothes, only being brought out when I needed its comfort.

"They're very beautiful, they look like kind people." Commented Tohru as she looked at the photos. I smiled lightly.

"They were... I sometimes wished they hadn't been so good to me ya know, because maybe then losing them might have been easier somehow" I confessed as I gazed at the locket.

"am I ever going stop feeling like this... I still miss them." I concluded, and at that comment, a fresh batch of tears came over me while Tohru leaned on my shoulder and held my hand.

" I still talk to my mom, I still need her, and sometimes... all the time, I don't want to believe that I'll never see her again, or talk to her, spend time together. I imagine it's normal to miss them, but I'm sure it will get easier..." Confessed Tohru, voice wavering slightly, which caused me to squeeze her hand lightly, trying to offer comfort.

_._

_I want to move on though... they're gone, and they're not coming back._

.

I took in another breath and asked Tohru if she would walk back to class with me.

"Oh, and Tohru.. thank you for checking on me." I thanked her as I gave her a smile.

"No! I hardly did anything, no need to thank me! Honestly when you left they all looked worried..." She was shaking her head vigorously, denying my gratitude.

I parted ways from Tohru to head to the washroom. I splashed some water on my face and checked my appearance in the mirror. My eyes were slightly red but were calming down, my cheeks were considerably flushed, but I trusted that would go down as well. I took out the elastic from my braid and fluffed out my hair, letting it go free for the rest of the day, flowing down in waves from being kept in a tight braid.

I tucked my necklace back into my uniform and took a deep breath while looking into the mirror. Slipping on a smile if even just to pretend I was okay.

_._

_Gotta make it through the rest of the day._

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

The girls and I settled down for lunch by a tree, choosing to enjoy the beautiful day. Plus, Uotani's allergies were settling down so we actually could sit outside today.

"So Marley, if you don't me asking, how were you brought into the Sohma family?" Asked Uotani as she unwrapped her bento box.

"I don't mind, I'm sure it must look odd." I laughed as I picked at my own lunch.

"Hmm, where do I begin?" I contemplated. Thinking about the best way to explain.

"Bapu was a Sohma, and he fell in love with my Mama, they ended up getting married when I was about 7."

"So he was your step-father." Input Hanajima, snacking on hot dog weiners that looked like little octopus.

"Technically yes but I considered him to be my real father," I explained, even if I hadn't entirely accepted him at first. Bapu kept on trying to be a good dad despite me fighting him on it.

"I never met my biological father, Mama said he had no interest in being a dad and left when he found out she was pregnant," I explained, shaking my head over the poor situation Mama had to go through.

" Maybe if you had a picture I could send him unpleasant waves," commented Hanajima, being completely serious with her offer.

.

_That is so tempting...but I don't have a picture.._ proabably _for the best... the past is the past_

.

"That's okay. Honestly, all I know about the guy is that he was a singer, tall and I have his hair and eye color... besides if anyone deserves bad waves sent their way it would be my grandparents." I joked about them but I was also being truthful. Mama's parents were a nightmare. I only met them once, but that was enough.

"I think after that...Mama was lost, her parents told her to get rid of me but Parr-daadi, my great-grandma, thankfully took her in and Tada, I was born... and she shared with me that she didn't regret any of it for one moment because she got me in the end." I told them, smiling at the memory of my mother.

" Then her and Bapu found each other and got married, and Bapu treated me like I was his own, even if I was a bit of a brat to him at first." I laughed thinking about all the pranks I pulled on him when he was first introduced to me.

" When they... died, I had nowhere else to go and Dadaji, Bapu's dad, took me in and officially made me a Sohma." I finished and smiled at the thought of the grumpy man who seemed nothing like my goofy Bapu. Dadaji had a reputation of being intimidating and being unkind, but after my parents passed away, he was there for everything, barely left my side at the hospital. He was a sheep in wolf's clothing, someone who hid their kindness with glares and tried to protect their own vulnerability by snapping at anyone who got to close. I was one of lucky few who he allowed in.

.

_I wouldn't have Dadaji be any other way, he's perfect the way he is. As long as he's happy, I'm happy._

.

My three friends continued with conservation that I barely could pay attention too as I was still caught up in my own head,

The bell rang, and we gathered up our lunch and returned to class. As we walked, I saw Yuki and told the girls to continue without me. I haven't had the chance yet to talk to him about his brother and I wanted to clear some things up at least.

"Hey! Yuki, can I talk to you for a moment." I asked the popular boy as I gently grabbed onto his arm.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Kyo sat at his desk, reading a comic as the bell rang, alerting the other students that the lunch period was over. His peers started to pour in, and he glanced back and forth between his book and the door to check who had walked in.

His housemate arrived with her friends in tow, but a certain brown-skinned beauty was missing causing Kyo to raise his brow and look around the room to see if he had somehow missed her coming back. She seemed pretty out of it the entire morning. Her eyes that were red from crying had been flashing through his mind.

Kyo got out his phone and decided to try texting her, but he wasn't sure what to text without it sounding like he was worried or something. Cause he wasn't. He just wanted... He didn't know what he wanted.

He heard her melodic laugh first and then saw her walking in with Yuki. Chatting together as if they were close friends. Kyo threw his phone in his bag with vigor at the sight of Marley with the Rat. Kyo returned his gaze to his comic book, glaring at it as if it had offended him somehow. A tight pinch in his chest only pissed him off more.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki was telling me about how Ayame was causing trouble in their home, and then after days of telling him to go away, all it took was Hatori to show up, and Ayame left without a fight. I wish I had been there to see it. The scenario I imagined in my head caused me to laugh.

"I'm glad that Hatori was able to pick him. Again, I am sorry about sending him over, even by mistake. I know I shouldn't be sticking my nose where it doesn't belong." I apologized to Yuki as we walked into the classroom.

"I feel like you have more you want to say." He let out a sigh, looking like he didn't want to hear it.

" I know, I know.. I'm a bit of a meddler, but I just have one thing to say, I promise. The look on your brother's face when I mentioned that I was worried about you. He cares about you a lot. Maybe..right now you can't see it, but I hope you give him a chance to show you that he cares." I mentioned to him as I recalled being in Hatori's office and the look on Ayame's face when he thought that Yuki might be troubled.

"But I can also understand needing space, he is... quite the character." I laughed as I thought of the Snake Zodiac. Before Yuki could respond, I was pulled away.

"Oi! You have some explaining to missy. Explain this!" Yelled one of Yuki's fangirls who seemed to live to pester me these days. Yuki quickly removed himself from the situation, not wanting to be involved in the wrath of his fangirls.

_._

_Thanks a lot, Prince Yuki_

.

The fangirl shoved a phone into my face. So close that I had to step back half a step to be able to see the picture.

"Oh, wow, they posted! I wish they would have let me know." I piped up as looked at the Instagram post put up by the gymnasium where I did aerial silks. The picture was me doing an aerial split balance, my feet wrapped in separate blue silks.

"This has got to be photoshopped! There's no way you can do this! You're just showing off to Yuki." Accused the girl.

"That's not photoshopped... plus how it showing off to Yuki if I didn't even know that they posted that?" I countered their accusation, smiling at the two girls with a challenging look in my eyes. Daring them to try and justify themselves

"Prove it!" They yelled, flustered with me even more than before.

"How?! I don't carry around 30 feet long strips of silk with me." I laughed, hoping the girls would just let it go.

"Prove it!" They said again, and I just let out a sigh and decided that I could at least shut them up a bit.

Looking around at what I was working with, I made a decision as I looked at the chairs of the school desks.

"Kyo, do you mind just spotting me?" I asked the mysteriously quiet Cat.

"Why don't you ask that damn Yuki to do it." He spat without even looking away from his comic. He didn't move a muscle, yet I felt like I had just been slapped in the face.

_._

_Did I do something to upset him?_

.

"Oh... um, Uo do you mind?" I slipped on a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. Uotani walked over, and I told her to just to clasp my left elbow to make sure I don't fall flat on my face.

I stepped up onto the chair of the desk that was to the right of my own desk. I faced the window and with my left foot planted I stepped out with my right and placed it on my own desk chair and slid my own body down while holding onto Uotani's arm for safety as I slid down into an oversplit. Once I was down, I let go of Uotani and balanced, lifting my chest up properly.

The students in the class awed at my flexibility, and Uotani whistled, which made me wink at her causing her to laugh.

"Show off." Spat the fan clubs girls inciting me to chuckle at them.

_._

_I'm never gonna win with those girls_

.

"Well, you guys wanted proof." I teased as I rose up out the position as Uotani held my arm to help me safely.

"Thanks," I said as I stepped down gently from the desk chair right at the moment that the teacher walked in and asked everyone to take their seats. I smiled at Kyo before sitting down, but he just let out a 'tsk' and looked out the window.

_._

_What did I do?_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

"Please, Please Marley" Begged Momiji as he pulled on my sleeve as I walked with him and Haru to the front of the school. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo walked a little behind us.

"I'm sorry I can't, I have culture training today. ." I groaned thinking about strict Naomi-san.

"Why? I thought you were done with all that, for the most part." Whined Momiji, disappointed that I was busy.

"So did I but apparently now I've got to be trained on how to serve tea. There's a wedding happening next week, and Dadaji wants me to host a tea ceremony for the bride and groom before then." I clarified as I readjusted my backpack.

"He thought this would be a good way to introduce me to more responsibilities," I explained.

"He just didn't want to do it himself." Interjected Haru, I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Who's getting married?" Asked Momiji, curious if he knew them or not.

" A Sohma from the outside. What was her name... K. K something... oh Kana." I remembered. An awkward air went over our little group. Momiji's grip on my sleeve had loosened considerably.

.

"Something wrong?" I asked my friends, Tohru looked especially saddened at the name.

"No! No... Kana's really nice, I hope she's happy" Blurted Momiji as he covered up his sad eyes with a bright smile.

"Ok well, I'm going to walk today. Feel free to come by later, Kisa and Hiro are coming over for breakfast for dinner. You should come." I offered, hoping to cheer him up a bit.

"YAY! Count me in, we've got strawberries in the fridge I'll bring them over." Cheered Momiji, his smile is genuine this time.

" My favorite! I can't wait." I mentioned as I smiled down at him. He jumped up and placed a kiss on my cheek before hopping into the car.

"You and Zuzu are welcome to come to if you aren't too busy," I whispered to Haru and then wiggled my eyebrows at him. He blushed and smiled gently before entering the car, mentioning he might see me later.

I walked along with Tohru at my side while the two boys walked a bit behind till we came to a crossroads and we had to split ways.

"See you tomorrow, have a good night." I waved as I bid them goodbye, turning to head in the direction of the Sohma Estate.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Kyo stood in place as he watched the bright girl walk away, her long white-blonde hair swaying in the wind behind her.

"Kyo-Kun?" asked Tohru as she looked back at Kyo as he hadn't started to walk with her and Yuki back home.

The orange-haired teen had been relatively quiet most of the day, only snapping every now and then. While Tohru worried about him, he thought of Marley who had spent the half the day nodding off in her seat. Then had to leave the class only to look like she had been crying when she returned, her bright red eyes and nose giving her away.

Kyo had meant to talk to her at lunch, but Marley was swept away quickly by Tohru and her friends. He knew if he asked her in front of them that the ex-gangster would be quick to tease him. He had wanted to check on her, but when she came into that classroom with Yuki, she was laughing and seemed fine. That Rat had helped her, she seemed happy, which was a good thing. Yet, Kyo couldn't figure out why he was so pissed off.

"Kyo-Kun, are you okay?" Asked Tohru again, now standing in front of him.

"Are you deaf, or maybe Cat's got your tongue." Spat Yuki as he stood waiting for his housemates to start walking home.

.

Kyo glared at Yuki, gritting his teeth before turning around and heading home ahead of the two.

"Shut up ya Damn Rat." The agitated Kyo spat at Yuki as he passed him, which only caused Yuki to roll his eyes.

He heard footsteps lightly jog up next him and looked down to see the only housemate he could stand.

"Did you know that Indian isn't a language!" Quipped Tohru who looked like she solved a fundamental riddle, her for finger pointing to the sky.

"You don't say..." Answered Kyo, not really all that interested in the fun fact. He just stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked along as Tohru kept up with him.

"Marley corrected me! When she was reciting that poem in class she was speaking...um...pun... pun-something.." Tohru struggled to remember the foreign word.

Kyo thought back to the moment in class when Marley had started reciting and although he couldn't understand what she had been saying it sounded beautiful. He wanted to ask her himself, but he just hadn't had the chance, and he didn't want to risk upsetting her somehow. She looked like she had seen a ghost or something when Marley realized she wasn't speaking Japanese.

"Didn't it sound pretty, though." Commented Tohru thinking about her new friend.

Kyo didn't answer, just slumped his shoulders and looked at the ground while the teens walked their usual route back home.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

"Your whisking too harshly, softer, softer. But still quickly." Instructed Naomi-san as I was practicing making matcha for a tea ceremony.

"Can't we just order matcha lattes from Starbucks? They deliver." I teased as I slowed down my whisking a bit. This comment earned me a glare, and she raised the cup she was holding in her hand.

"Just a joke, sorry, sorry," I said quickly before she threw it at me.

We had been at this for two hours, Naomi-San walked me through the order in which things were to be served and who to serve first. Now I was finally learning how to make the tea properly so I wouldn't embarrass myself.

"You will then pass the bowl, not directly to their hands but on the floor in front of them and then bow."

"When drinking from the bowl, you will place the base of it on your left palm. Then hold daintily with your right hand. Raise the bowl slightly."

I copied her movements, but my mind was racing with other thoughts that had nothing to do with ceremonies, matcha, or tea of any kind. I thought that the Kyo and I had become friends at this point but...

_._

_Did I do something wrong_

.

"Do you remember the 4 basic principles of the tea ceremony?" she quizzed. Her left eyebrow raising, wating for my answer.

"yes, ma'am."

"Repeat them" She ordered

"Tranquility, Respect, Purity, and ..." She pursed her lips, impatiently tapping her fingers against her teac cup and waiting for me to finish.

"Harmony?" I finished a little unsure of my answer.

She let out a sigh and said good enough before continuing on. I tugged at the kimono around my neck area a bit, feeling uncomfortable in the many layers.

_._

_Maybe he really regrets hanging out with me yesterday_

.

"Stop fidgeting." She ordered, slapping my hand.

"Ish! Sorry, it's just a bit itchy." I complained as I now rubbed the red spot on my hand.

"You must remain poise... elegant. You are representing the head of your household." She reminded me.

I tried to pay attention. I really did... But my mind was still on the Kyo who had seemed very cold today. Racking my brain for what I could have done to make him upset with me.

"Are you listening to me? Marley-Sama!" She brought me back to earth by throwing a ladle at me.

_._

_This woman is trying to kill me_

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Dragging myself home I couldn't wait to lay down, really hoping I could make it to the house without being stopped too much while walking through the 'Inside' of the Sohma Estate.

My kimono was beautiful, but a pain to move in. I let out a sigh of relief when I finally made it home and slipped off my sandals.

"I'm home!" I called through the house as I entered.

"Marley-Chan!"

"Onee-chan.."

Kisa and Momiji had come over immediately and grasped onto my hands.

"You look beautiful in your kimono." Gushed Momiji as Kisa nodded her head softly, agreeing with the Rabbit as she continued to hold onto my hand.

"Aww thank you. I might be stuck in it, so at least I look good." I joked. This thing had like 5 layers, and the belt and multiple strings around the middle was another mystery to me.

"I'll help, I know those things are a pain." Sighed a familiar black-haired beauty as she approached me.

"ZUZU! You're my savior." I cried to the girl as I leaned into her, my hands still occupied by the Tiger and the Rabbit.

"Yeah yeah." She muttered as she shooed away my two younger friends and dragged me upstairs to my room.

I quickly waved to Hiro and Haru who were in the living room as I was dragged by. Kisa diligently following us as we escaped upstairs. My friends expertly helped me take off the complicated clothes, and I changed into a long floral skirt that went to my ankles and a cropped grey t-shirt.

.

I sat down at my desk, and Kisa gently pulled out the various ornaments and bobby pins out of my hair, letting it flow freely. Letting out a sigh of relief alerted my close friend.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rin as I took out my contacts and threw them in the trash, Kisa handed me my glasses that had been resting by the bed. I gave her a small 'thank you' as I slipped them on.

"huh, oh, just tired. Long day." I said as I rolled my shoulders a few times, trying to stretch them out a bit.

"Is that it, huh." She saw right through me.

"I also may have upset someone, but I don't know what I did," I whined as I laid my head down on my desk. Still trying to figure out how I managed to piss the Cat of the Zodiac off. The list could go on.

" And you haven't jumped down their throat asking what you did? Apologizing, even when you're not sure what you're apologizing about?" Mocked Rin as Kisa giggled, she had also seen my apologetic nature in action.

"I feel really called out right now... plus I haven't had the chance to ask them yet... it's been a long day," I sighed again.

"Do you want us to leave?" Asked Kisa, looking like was ready to apologize for even being there.

"No! No, I honestly need this, I've been looking forward to it." I reassured her as I grabbed her hand and went back downstairs to join our family.

I stuck my head into Dadaji's office, he was hunched over his desk, going over a small hill of paperwork.

"Dadaji, dinner's in an hour. How do you want your bacon?" I asked, and he didn't even raise his head, not wanting to lose his place.

"Slightly burnt." He ordered as he continued signing papers.

"Yes, Sir!"

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Drizzling maple syrup over my French toast, I was happy to be sitting down between Kisa and Rin as they munched on their own dinners. I had made Rin some oatmeal in case the French toast or bacon was too harsh on her stomach.

_It's a good thing Kagura's not here, she might have been offended by the bacon._

The thought made me wonder if Haru ate beef or if the rooster of the zodiac would be bothered by fried chicken.

"You look like your thinking about something stupid." Teased Hiro as he took a bite of French toast.

"Maybe next time I'll prepare a nice lamb curry." I teased which made him scoff, and I just threw a piece of strawberry at him.

"Really mature." He said as he threw it back at me, and I caught it in my mouth. Hiro rolled his eyes as I chewed and swallowed.

_._

_I wonder if Kyo likes French toast and strawberries..._

.

The thought surprised me... I needed to find out what was wrong with him before I started wondering about what kind of foods he would enjoy.

"Marley-Chan! Let's play Mario Kart! " Cheered Momiji as he finished his food.

"Sounds like fun! You guys get started, and I'll clean all this first." I suggested as I quickly brought out my Nintendo Switch and handed Momiji the controller.

"I'll help." Said Hiro as he grabbed a few plates and headed into the kitchen. I raised my eyebrow as Hiro had never helped with dishes before. Wondering if maybe he just wanted or break from all the company.

_._

_Or... is there something he wants to ask and can't in front of everyone else_

.

"And Dadaji... I call dibs on Princess Peach!" I demanded with a goofy smile, as I took his plate from him. I doubt many people would believe that the great Tetsuo played video games, Dadaji actually threatened the Zodiac members in the house to never tell a soul.

_._

_Guess he doesn't want his image 'ruined' or something_

.

"Hmp.. good luck with that." He let out in a grouchy tone as Momiji handed him a controller and I stuck my tongue out at him. Kisa looked excited to just watch her family play as she gave her controller to Haru so he could play instead of herself.

I collected a few more things in one hand and got into the kitchen, sliding the door behind me.

Hiro was standing on a block to help him reach the sink easier and had already started filling up the sink with warm water and soap.

I handed him the plates, and he placed them in the sink. While we settled into a rhythm, I started humming The Supremes, 'Where Did Our Love Go.' After a while of cleaning dishes, he finally broke the seal.

" Can I... can I talk to you about something?" He asked as he handed me another plate.

"Anything." I pledged to the young lamb, drying the plate he handed to me and then turning to fully face him.

"Say.. if someone cared about you.. you'd want to know right." He stumbled with his words a bit as he handed me another plate, avoiding my eyes.

" It's important to know that people love and care about you." I was trying to figure out where he could be going on about.

" And you'd want everyone to know, right." He was talking very tentatively, not in his usual confident, sarcastic speaking pattern that I am used to. It finally clicked, I knew what he was talking about, and I couldn't hide the smile on my face if I tried.

" I think you should tell her," I said confidently, taking another plate from his hands before he dropped it.

"What! This isn't - I'm not- Not talking about me." He stuttered, and his face bloomed bright red.

I smiled down at the blushing boy. It was rare that Hiro had trouble forming words, and I was kind of enjoying his small nervous breakdown.

_._

_The Lamb that's in love with the Tiger._

.

"I think Kisa is very lucky to have you. And I think you should tell her. People need to know that they're loved. We never know what might happen, it's good to let people know how you feel." I said as I smiled genuinely down at him. Excited for him. But I just couldn't help poking him just a little bit.

"Hey, Hiro," I called to the still blushing pre-teen.

"Yeah what." He groaned, expecting me to make fun of him.

"I love you," I told him honestly, he's what I imagined when I thought of having a little brother. Even if he was a brat sometimes, he had a good heart, and was so good to Kisa and clearly wanted to take care of her. Even if he sometimes missed the mark.

The boy exploded into a bright red color and jumped down and ran out of the kitchen into the living room to join everyone else. I laughed at the reaction and finished up with the dishes. Getting lost in my thoughts, I thought more about what I had said to Hiro.

_._

_People should be more honest with other, rather than avoiding things_

.

"Onee-Chan?" A soft tug on my skirt interrupted my thoughts.

"May I have some tea?" She asked so quietly I could barely hear her. She seemed to say less and less each day, but she kept smiling through whatever trouble she was having. Every time I had asked her what was wrong, she would just say 'I just need to try harder.' I told her that I would cheer her on then.

"Of course Honey Bee, why don't you help me, we'll make enough for everyone," I suggested as I put away the last plate and brought out the large pot to put on the stove.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Finally melting into my comforter after a long day, I was still plagued by Kyo's cold glare. I then recalled the conversation I just hours ago in the kitchen with the Lamb who was looking for advice.

_._

_It's good to let people know how you feel_

.

I thought back to Kyo's cold shoulder during the school day and started stressing about what I could have done. Had I insulted him in some way? Maybe he's mad that I had to sneak him into the Sohma Estate? Or perhaps I looked like a show-off today at school, and it annoyed him?

Gimli jumped through my window and walked along my bed before settling into my lap while I gave him little chin scratches.

"What do you think, baby? Should I call?" I asked my feline companion as I felt the vibrations of his purring on my thigh.

He meowed at me, which I took as a 'yes.'

I reached for my phone I went through my contact list and pressed on Tangerine Karate Kid, hoping that the late-night call wouldn't piss him off more and I was exhausted, but I didn't want to go to bed anxious.

The phone rang a few times before being picked by a groggy voice.

"Who - the hell" His recognizable voice came through the phone.

"ah I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, I just-" I apologized quickly but was cut off.

"What the hell do you want?" He said in a harsh tone, sounding a lot more awake than 5 seconds ago.

_._

_This was a terrible idea, I should have waited._

.

"You knew what, never mind, I'm sorry I'll just talk to you at school, I'm sorry... goodnight" And I clicked the phone off before he could respond.

I laid back down and shoved a pillow over my face. Screaming into it, letting out my frustration. Gimli just took this as an invitation to move from my lap to my chest, making himself comfortable.

_._

_I'm such an idiot, couldn't just let it go could I, had to call, now he's probably madder than he was before... Good going Marley_

.

I started hoping that maybe he would be so tired that he would fall right back to sleep and forget my mistake.

My phone started vibrating, and my heart dropped at the caller ID. Kyo was calling her. I took a breath before picking up the phone and accepting the call.

"Moshi Moshi," I answered, trying to act as normal as possible.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"WHY CALL AND THEN HANG UP!" Yelled Kyo he fully sat up on his futon, thinking no one would hear him.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP STUPID CAT!" Yelled Yuki from his down the hall.

"CRAM IT YA DAMN RAT!" Kyo screamed back, fully ready to fight the Rat is he spoke again.

After that, Kyo was fully awake and started to pull together his senses. He had recognized the voice on the other side of the random phone call even though he had answered before checking the ID. He was just surprised that someone would call him so late and hadn't realized how pissed off he sounded til' after the girl had hung up.

He huffed and tapped the screen of his phone. 'Marley' came up and he called up the girl. Might as well deal with this now since he was up.

She answered quickly, greeting him with "Moshi Moshi." Kyo's ears perked up a bit at having her voice so close and moved it away a little bit.

"What do you want?" He answered, still in a pissed off mood but now was also irritated at how easily she was able to fluster him.

"I... I just wanted to see if you were alright.." She admitted, sounding already defeated on the other end.

Kyo didn't answer, slightly in shock that she would even be thinking about him and when he didn't reply Marley continued on.

.

"You were so quiet today, and you seemed... upset with me, and I wanted to know if you were okay and I wanted to apologize for whatever it was." She said softly on the phone.

"You called to apologize?" Kyo groaned, he felt he really shouldn't be allowed to be near people, and this was another example. He had gone and made someone feel bad without meaning to.

"I know that maybe I can be a bit pushy... and sometimes I'm nosy and I say the wrong things or blurt stupid things... and Naomi-san says I act too casually and I shouldn't be so touchy cause it can make people uncomfortable." she blubbered on, trying to pinpoint what It could have been that Kyo was upset over.

"Look- - It's not-" Kyo tried to interrupt, but Marley continued on.

"So if there's anything that I did to offend you in any way, please tell me because I don't want to stop being friends with you over something... well I probably can't change.. but I want to at least be aware, cause maybe you don't like touching or something - "

"IT"S NOT THAT!' Yelled Kyo who was already playing the image in his head of Marley grasping Kyo's elbow while she pulled him around or squeezed his hand when her grandfather wanted to have a talk with him. He didn't 'love' it, but he didn't want her to stop. Only because Marley liked holding hands, not because he liked it, he would just put up with it.

.

"Oh... um, well I was just worried about is all, that's why I called. You can always tell me if I've done something to upset you." She said gently, trying to get the boy to open up to her.

Kyo clung to a few words she had said and felt bad for troubling her when he knew it wasn't her fault he felt this way, cursing himself for hurting the girl's feelings. He had been pissy all day because the Rat seemed to be able to fix everything while Kyo himself felt useless.

"It's nothing you did, don't worry. That damn Yuki just really got to me today." Sort of telling the truth, Yuki had been the one to piss him off because obviously, Marley likes Yuki more because everyone did, that wasn't Marley fault though.

"oh... You two really don't get along, huh? I hope that you're at least feeling better now." She said in slight relief that it wasn't anything she had done.

"Now I'm just mad that I was woken up by some weirdo who worries way too much." He jested hearing a defiant 'Hey!' on the other end. He smiled, imagining the slightly offended look on her face.

.

"...so you must really hate public speaking huh?" Tried Kyo, even though he had wanted to ask if she was alright, he didn't want to sound worried about her or something. He laid back down on his futon, throwing his free arm behind his head, getting comfortable.

"Huh?" She responded, confused at the comment.

"Today? When you totally messed up reading in front of the class?" He reminded her. Kyo then realizing how harsh that had probably sounded and cursed himself for being an idiot.

Instead, he was met with Marley's laughter over the phone.

"Oh, no! What it that bad?! Maybe I was showing off my language skills." She joked, but to Kyo, it sounded like she was just trying to cover something up.

" I doubt it was intentional...You seemed pretty upset over it... you okay?" He finally asked what he wanted.

"... I guess I just wasn't thinking and... it just poured out, I forgot to translate and read out loud." She admitted.

"Forgot to translate? I thought you were fluent in Japanese?" He asked, confused.

"I am, for the most part, but my first language is still Punjabi, and I have to translate everything I read in my head first. Conversation is a lot easier, but reading takes my brain a moment." She admitted.

"Sounds like a pain." Groaned Kyo, translating stuff for English class was hard enough, he couldn't imagine having to translate everything.

.

"... was it that bad though?" She sounded so unsure, and Kyo knew that she was probably embarrassed over the incident.

"Nah, couldn't understand what you were saying but it sounded fine... Nothing to be embarrassed over." he had wanted to say it sounded really pretty but was too prideful to admit it to her.

"You should do it more often actually, it was kinda funny to see everyone's faces." He added. Hoping he could get her to speak the in the mysterious language more.

"I don't know, it honestly kind of made me sad when I realized I had done it." She admitted.

"Why?" He was confused about why something like that would make her sad.

"Well... it's just... the last time I really spoke Punjabi was with was my Mama and.. well it reminds me that I never will speak to her again." She slowly spoke, as if trying really hard to get the words out. Kyo felt like an idiot, he was trying to make her feel better, and he had made it worse, he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"That's too bad." He muttered, thinking that it would be a loss to never hear that sound again.

"Why?"

"Well, I dunno, if it's like a connection to her or whatever, she might be sad or something if you just stopped using it." He answered honestly, but he could also understand wanting to push away anything that reminded her of her dead parents.

She remained silent, and Kyo cursed himself for what had to be the 20th time that day. He just said all the wrong things.

"Ignore me, pretend I didn't say that it doesn't matter to me if you-" Kyo started to try and backtrack the conversation, covering his eyes with his hand.

.

"Thank you, Kyo," Marley replied, sounding genuine.

"Eh, for what?!" Kyo couldn't think any reason as to why the girl with the cute accent would be thanking him.

"Thank you for saying that... I think she would be sad too, she loved her homeland a lot, even if it was painful sometimes because off all the things Mama had to go through, she felt her language was a connection to it.. she would be sad if I stopped using it." She said gently, Kyo could just picture the soft look in her big eyes, one she wore whenever she spoke of good memories of her parents.

"Now I just have to find someone to speak it with." She was laughing, it sounded lighter than the other one she been using earlier, it felt honest.

" Ya good luck with that, now can I go to sleep." Teased Kyo, grateful that no one was around to catch him smiling.

"Oops, Sorry, it's funny I called to try and make you feel better, but in the end, you actually helped me... Thank you." She thanked him again.

"Yeah Yeah whatever." Kyo could feel his face getting warm at the praise. Marley just giggled and wished him sweet dreams while Kyo grunted in response and hung up.

Unfortunately, now Kyo was wide awake and an idea ran through his mind. It was a dumb idea, but he needed a way to make up for making Marley worry unnecessarily about him.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

The following day went by smoothly, everyone seemed good for the most part, and Kyo even ate lunch with me. I had gotten him to try some of the potato stuffed naan that I had made this morning. The only hiccup was that I had mentioned to Akito about my aerial silks practice and wanted to come and watch. I was still rough around the edges and was working on some stuff, definitely too nervous about letting her watch me practice.

She wasn't too happy that I told her no and fought me on it for a bit before I promised that the moment I felt comfortable performing in front of people I would let her know. She hung up in a huff, I barely caught the 'fine' she spat.

_._

_Akito is not used to being told 'No.'_

.

"Marley-San, someone's on the phone for you, they sound pretty desperate." Said the receptionist of the gymnasium as she stood on the mats below me while I was suspended in the air by burgundy silk.

I carefully rolled down and stepped out to follow her to the main desk.

"Marley speaking-"

"Marley- san! I need you to come to the hospital - It's Kisa! She- she." A distraught voice I recognized as Kisa's mother was speaking rapidly, and it was hard to understand but I didn't need any more information as I dropped the phone and rushed to grab my bag and flew out the door, quickly hailing a cab and slipping inside, getting out my phone, seeing it had 15 missed calls from Kisa's mother and Dadaji.

_._

_What happened? Please let her be alright, please, please, please let her be okay_

.

.-.-.-.- To Be Continued .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Sat Sri Akaal - Sikh greeting used for hello's and goodbyes - easiest translation = God is Truth.
> 
> Titali: punjabi/hindi word for butterfly
> 
> Matcha - finely ground powder of specially grown and processed green tea leaves..


	15. Don't Shed No Tears

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rushing through the hallways, I felt like my brain was on auto-pilot, all I could hear was my heart pumping in my body. Kisa's mother met me in the lobby and locked me into a tight hug. Mumbling incoherently into my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"Is Kisa.." I started to ask, but the older woman pulled away and rubbed her eyes.

"She..." She then cut herself off as if figuring out what to tell me.

"She had a bad fall... at the main house." She explained, and I noticed her hands started shaking as she tried to pull herself together. I clasped onto her hands with my own and squeezed, trying to comfort her.

" Is she okay?" I asked, waiting for an answer, hopeful for a good reply.

_._

_Well, a good enough answer I guess, nothing seems good right now_

.

" Bruises... a sprained ankle, a few cuts they had to stitch up, one pretty bad bump on her head." She answered.

"She's been asking for you..." She mumbled as she walked towards the elevator, and I followed diligently behind.

_._

_She's gonna be okay.. she's fine.. she's fine_

.

The elevator door opened and a surprising figure stepped out, clad in dark pants and a black turtleneck, onyx eyes staring into mine.

"Akito-Sama? What are you doing here?" Asked the worried mother as she held onto my wrist and clamped down tightly, moving slightly in front of me.

" Just checking on dear little Kisa, I was distraught, you see. I hate seeing any of my precious Zodiac members in pain. I just had a quick word is all, but now I must head back." Akito spoke to Kisa's mother and then turned her sights on me.

There was an odd air of malice in the air, all round I felt the air grow cold and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Akito stepped fully out of the elevator and reached for my free hand, caressing the back of my hand with her thumb. For a comforting gesture, it made my instincts scream.

_._

_I need to get away, I need to see Kisa_

.

"Kisa's waiting for me... I have to go." I stated, struggling past the lump in my throat as I pulled my hand out of her grip and walked into the elevator with Kisa's mother.

A hand latched on my wrist tightly right before the elevator door closed. Akito squeezed my wrist, trying to tug me towards her, but Kisa's mother held onto my other arm firmly, keeping me by her side.

"Marley.." Akito let out as she looked at me with pleading eyes, her mood seeming to sway right before my eyes. I looked over at the petite woman beside me and told her that it was okay and Kisa's mother unlatched from my arm. I quickly wrapped up my arms around Akito and rubbed her back.

"Go home Akito. I'll see you back at the estate." I promised as I pulled out of the hug and squeezed her arms lightly before stepping back into the elevator, barely catching the glare Akito sent my way before the doors closed.

_._

_Well that can't be good, maybe she's just worried, she has a special connection to the Zodiac members, one that I'll probably never understand_

.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as the elevator ascended. I just wanted to concentrate on Kisa, how she was doing, thinking of any way I could help.

"Marley, please be careful." Warned Kisa's mother as she held my hand as we walked out of the elevator and down the hall. I looked over at her inquisitively.

_._

_Careful of what? Of Kisa?_

_._

_"_ I promise, I'll try not to fret over Kisa too much, and I'll try not to squeeze her too tightly when I hug her," I stated as we walked along the hospital hallway.

The exhausted mother just shook her head and didn't say anything more as she dragged me into a hospital room.

"Onee-chan.." Cried out Kisa as she reached for me, white gauze peaking out her hospital gown and around her head.

"Oh, Kisa!" I rushed over and took her uninjured hand, looking over all her injuries, heart-clenching at the sight as tears welled up in my eyes.

_._

_She's okay... she's fine, this will heal_

.

"Onee-chan... it hurts." She whimpered out, and as she said that her mother walked out to get a nurse or something to administer some sort of pain medicine.

"I know Honey Bee, I know." I cried gently while I lightly rested my forehead against hers.

_._

_But you're alive  
_

.

I cried in relief, deleting all the horrifying images that had entered my mind when I had first gotten the call. She was hurt, covered in bandages, but she was alive, and I'm thankful.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Rummaging through a storage chest, I gathered what I would need and cradled everything in my arms. Carrying all the materials downstairs, nearly tripping over my own feet. I felt compelled to finally finish a project I had started earlier in the year. Determined to get it done by tomorrow for the little Tiger.

"Go to bed. You need to rest." Ordered Dadaji as he held my shoulder, hoping to convince me to put down the knitting needles.

"I can't." I simply put as I continued with my cable knitting, carefully handling the sunshine yellow yarn.

Dadaji let out a sigh and shook his head, knowing that he had little chance at stopping me. Instead, he went into the kitchen and came back out to put down a cup of green tea and a small bowl of almonds.

"Thank you," I muttered, barely looking away from my project. Dadaji squeezed my shoulder, and I lightly felt his lips touch the top of my head, and he walked upstairs, most likely going to bed.

"Hey Google, can you play the Forrest Gump soundtrack on shuffle please." I called to the device, not wanting to lose my place in my knitting.

_._

_What the world needs now is love, sweet love_  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love,  
No not just for some but for everyone

.

I sang along with the Jackie DeShannon as I knitted, trying to distract myself from thinking about the poor little girl stuck in the hospital, covered in gauze and in pain.

Time passed as I completed the blanket, now big enough to cover Kisa's hospital bed. I had been saving the present as a gift for her birthday, but I would come up with something else for that. I wanted her to have the blanket now. I didn't know what else to do.

My mind was racing with ideas on what to bring her while she stayed in the hospital recovering. Lists were compiled of movies I can download onto my laptop to leave with her and maybe there were some activity books I could gather. Dancing would be out of the question for a while.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

_" I'm curious about that chicken eating the rock. He seems to lack the basic intelligence required for pretty much... everything. Should we maybe just cook him?" Asked the villager as he lifted a rock with a pair of tongs._

_"Sometimes our strength lies beneath the surface. Far beneath in some cases. But I'm sure there's more to Heihei than meets the eye." Defended Moana as she watched her chicken friend hock up a rock._

.

My laptop rested on top of Kisa's eating table while we watched the movie, the sound of rain playing in the background. It felt strange to watch Moana in the Japanese dubbing, but it was still good, just different.

I rested my head overtop of Kisa's as we watched the movie. We both had barely moved from the bed, I laid on top of the covers while she was nestled safely under the wool blanket I had finished the last week. I had even missed the first few classes finishing up the blanket. Kyo had sent a few texts asking if I was skipping which I had teasing texted back 'What? Miss me?' which resulted in him sending a 'NO' in all caps. I smiled thinking of the easily flustered boy, so quickly to get riled up. I had finished the blanket before lunch and arrived for the rest of the school day. Kyo had just pouted and crossed his arms at me, calling me a slacker.

It's now been a week since Kisa's accident, she had taken a fall in the Main house on the Sohma Estate, although she seemed a lot more battered than that. Her one side was still covered in dark bruise's and had a sprained wrist along with a pretty nasty bump on her head.

A majority of my time had been spent by her side while I tried to balance school, dance, and getting ready for a wedding on the upcoming Saturday. During Kisa's visiting hours it was usually Haru and I keeping Kisa company, but it was just me today. I was concerned at the fact that Hiro seemed to disappear, he had apparently just dropped by once to drop off flowers but hadn't been by since. I had tried getting a hold of him, even showed up at his door but Hiro just didn't want to see anyone.

_._

_I can understand it is tough to watch a loved one in pain and Hiro is still just a kid... maybe it's just too much for him... but Kisa needs him here._

.

"Onee-chan." Whispered Kisa as she gripped one of the pleats on my school skirt. I hummed in response, lightly turning my head to look at her.

" I don't want to be alone... I wanna come home." She whispered.

"Hey, it's only for another day or so, then you can come home, the doctors are just being careful." I comforted as I brushed my fingers through her hair.

" Oh, that reminds me! I have a friend who promised to look after you." I mentioned enthusiastically as I paused the movie and hopped out of bed to go through my backpack and retrieve a friend.

My little lion plushy was obviously very worn, his bright orange mane wildly surrounding his face. I brought him over to Kisa as laid back down on the bed beside her.

"This is Shere Khan, he is the best companion you could count on. He was with me when we moved to Vegas, he was there for me during my hospital stay, and I want him to be there for you. He will keep all your secrets, protect you from the dark, will never judge and most importantly... is the very best cuddle buddy." I explained as I handed the adorable lion plushy to the Tiger of the Zodiac.

It was surprisingly hard to let go of my little lion friend, I had contemplated over the week and kept meaning to bring him in, but maybe he could bring comfort to Kisa. I know that the lion plushy had helped me through more than I liked to admit.

She held it softly as if the doll was made of glass and then looked at me.

"I trust you to take good care of him." Once I said that her eyes watered up and she wrapped her arms around me, still holding Shere Khan in one hand.

"I will..." She whispered softly into my chest as I rested my head on top of hers, she then let go of me and hugged the doll close to her.

"... he's so soft." She mumbled into the plushy's fur. I smiled at the sight, happy I could give her some sort of comfort, even if it came in the form of a simple stuffed animal. I wished I could take all her pain away, but for now, this would have to do.

"Marley-San, I'm sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over." Reminded the nurse as she came. I sighed and got up from the bed and gathered my things but leaving Kisa with my laptop so she could pass the time with some movies. Wrapping my arms around Kisa and kissed her on top of her head and promised I would be back tomorrow.

"Maybe I'll even sneak in some desserts," I whispered to her which made her giggle lightly. I even gave Shere Khan a little pat and told him to look after Kisa. Grabbing my yellow raincoat, I headed out the door while waving goodbye to the sweet girl.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

As I walked through the hallways of the hospital, I was stopped in my tracks by a hand on my shoulder. I was turned swiftly and brought into a hug.

"MARLEY! It's so nice to see you." Greeted the familiar voice as I was still trapped in the hug. Nearly squeezing the life out of me.

" Mika!" I recognized the easily excitable nurse as I was finally let go.

"I heard rumors about a beautiful foreigner who was practically stationed here during visiting hours." She teased as she stepped back and smiled brightly at me.

"Ah yes, I was hoping they would let me stay, but they keep kicking me out," I admitted. Mika was the nurse I was most familiar with during my previous stay here. She was very enthusiastic but was a huge gossip. She would let me in on all the hospital drama and would by mistake reveal sensitive information, Following it with ' Oh, don't tell anyone I told you that.'

"Thank goodness, our chocolate pudding supplies would never survive." She joked as she walked with me to the exit.

"How are you? Still causing trouble?" I asked, and she shook her head, her short brown had grown since I last saw her, now brushing against her shoulder as she moved.

"I've been perfect, I've gotten much better at keeping sensitive information to myself, thank you very much." She defended herself as we passed a patient room, we could hear yelling as we passed by. Sounded like a lovers quarrel of some sort, I was kind of curious but was trying to work on not sticking my nose where it doesn't belong.

"So that woman has two uteruses." Explained Mika as we walked by.

"Two uteruses? Uteri? That's incredible." I awed at the information, thinking about how incredibly rare that must be.

" Anyway, this boyfriend of her's thought both of the kids were his, turns out one baby is due any day now while the other's due date in 6 weeks. During which time they were broken up." She gossiped, enjoying the juicy scandal.

_._

_Yep, same old Nurse Mika._

.

"I thought you said you were better!" I laughed as she shared sensitive information with me.

"Oops, your right.. don't tell anyone I told you that." She finished as she held her finger to her lips.

"I honestly don't know if anyone would believe me if I told them that," I explained honestly.

_._

_One day she is going to say the wrong thing to the wrong person I swear_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Researching on my phone was tougher than I thought as Kisa still had my laptop at the hospital. I was trying to figure out the best way to enjoy some fresh, non-city air. Plus Dadaji is insisting a take a few days off in general. I knew the Sohma's have a few vacation houses, surely there was one out in the countryside or something.

_._

_I doubt Kisa would be able to go, her mother will only become more overprotective after this. And Akito hates doing anything outside of the Main Estate. Maybe Zuzu and Haru -_

.

"How's your friend doing Marley-Chan?" Asked Tohru as interrupted my thoughts as we walked the hallways of the school.

"She should be getting out tomorrow, gives her the weekend to rest, and golden week I guess before she has go back to school," I explained, happy that Kisa could relax at home for a bit.

"Poor kid... must have been a pretty bad fall." Sighed Uo, shaking her head.

_._

_That's what everyone keeps telling me, even Kisa was adamant about it being a fall..but.._

.

"You seem unsure Marley?' Asked Hanajima, she had probably been able to tell by my waves or something.

"I just... I feel like people aren't telling me something, like I've been kept from something." I explained, not able to shake this dark feeling in my heart.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" I asked the girls while also changing the subject.

"Oh, it's the anniversary of Kyoko-San's death, so we were planning to go pay our respects." Explained Uotani as we walked down a flight of stairs.

"Yuki-Kun said he was going to come along to visit Mom as well." Piped up Tohru, seeming excited that her housemate would join her for the grave visit.

"Huh? So the Prince is coming too? What about Kyon?" Asked Uo

"Ah... I don't know. He didn't answer..." Pondered Tohru as she thought of her other housemate.

"I bet Kyoko-san would've like Kyon. I can see her teasing the hell out of him." Tohru laughed at the image that Uo created.

"And then when Kyo Sohma finally became infuriated.. she would've given him a back-crushing bear hug." Piped in Hanajima which made me cringe at the idea.

_._

_Okay that would be bad news bears... for a few reasons_

.

"You know who else Kyoko-San would have adored?" Smirked Uo as she gazed at Tohru.

"Who?" Asked Tohru as she thought of who Uo was talking about.

"Marley-Chan!" Cheered Uo as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"Really?!" I was surprised I was even being brought up in this conversation.

"Mom would have loved you Marley-Chan! Especially if you ever cooked for her." Agreed Tohru as she was most likely thinking of the pakora dish I had shared earlier this week.

"I'm honored, Kyoko-San seemed like an amazing woman." I rejoiced at the idea of the woman, who my friends spoke about so highly, welcoming me with open arms.

"She would have fussed over you for sure, plus she probably would have been amazed at your height." Teased Uo.

"Why my height?" I whined, rolling my eyes at the fact that my height had been brought up again.

"Cause it makes you totally badass, you're like my goal height, maybe 5'10." Gushed Uo as she once again compared her height to mine.

.

"Plus you're a total cutie, who wouldn't adore you." Cooed Uo as she rubbed her cheek against mine, causing me to giggle.

"Oh don't worry, they are out there..." I laughed as I thought of the many elders at the Sohma Estate who definitely didn't find me adorable.

"Um.. maybe if you are not busy Marley-Chan, you can come with us to visit Mom, she would love to meet you." Suggested Tohru.

"I'm sorry I can't, I'm booked solid this weekend. But thank you so much for the invite." I apologized to the girl, genuinely disappointed that I wouldn't be able to join the group. Although I was really looking forward to the all-day workshop on Sunday, I've wanted to try this style of dance for the past year. And there was no way I was gonna get out the wedding on Saturday, I had hosted the tea ceremony just the other day and was not looking forward to another moment stuck in a fancy kimono.

_._

_Like yeah, wearing a kimono is amazing and it's beautiful, but I can barely move in them. Give me a saree over a kimono any day._

.

"No no, don't be sorry. Maybe another time." Offered Tohru and I smiled over the at the kind-hearted girl and reached over to squeeze her hand.

" I would love to pay my respects one day," I replied, genuinely wanting to support my friend through this.

"I can't believe it's been a year... since your mother passed away." Confessed Hanajima as made our way down some stairs.

"Yeah, I still... get the feeling she'll suddenly show up...Saying 'my bad, my bad' with a big smile on her face." Admitted Uo, throwing her hands behind her head.

I smiled slightly as I looked outside. I sometimes expected my own parents to come through the door late at night, saying 'sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to keep you waiting.'. Both of them smiling at me as they apologized. All of a sudden, I felt a wave of sadness wash over me, and I excused myself, walking away from them to go back to the classroom, claiming I had forgotten my phone.

As I entered the classroom, I let out the breath I had been holding and let my smile fall as I leaned against the door I closed behind me.

_._

_Breath in... breath out... breath in... breath out_

.

"Yo."

I let out a small scream as I noticed the orange-haired boy in front of me. I honestly thought it had just been me in the room.

"What happened to you?" Asked Kyo as he inspected my face.

"Oh, um nothing, nothing. Actually, I was just thinking about a sad movie, and you know how movies can just really get ya." I blabbered as I waved my hands in front of me, trying to blow off how I was feeling.

"Ya, what movie was it?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow, clearly not falling for my act.

"uhhhhhh" I dragged on trying to recall a single movie that triggered tears but couldn't come up with anything.

He shook his head lightly and brought his hand to my face and wiped away tears that had escaped.

"If you're sad about something, you might as well just say it, you're kind of a shitty liar." He mused as he waited for me to answer.

"Sorry," I uttered, wiping away the rest of my tears on my uniform sleeve.

"And don't apologize about it either!" He yelled, frustrated with me.

"Your right! Sorry!." And then covered my mouth when I realized I had apologized again.

He groaned and didn't bother repeating himself, he even seemed to chuckle at my actions.

"So, what was it?" He asked as he walked away from me and headed to his desk.

"Oh.. Well the girls were talking about Tohru's Mom, and they're visiting the grave this weekend. I guess the more they talked about it, the more I just... I just needed a moment." I admitted as I walked over to the window by my desk, looking out over the courtyard.

"Are you going on Sunday?" He asked as I felt his eyes on my form, waiting for an answer.

"Huh? Oh, I can't, I've got a dance workshop all day." I explained as I thought of the West Coast Swing workshop at the studio.

He just grunted in response as I heard the squeaking of a chair,.

"But if you can, I think it would be nice if you went." I told him as I turned to look at him, he had leaned back in his seat, trying to relax. He didn't answer me, just groaned at my suggestion.

_._

_I know it doesn't sound like a good time, but Kyo cares for Tohru, I'm sure of it, and he should be there_

.

For some reason, I felt a pinch in my chest as I thought of my two friends and their relationship with one another.

"I think it would make Tohru happy. It would mean a lot to her if you went. Yuki's going, and you are both precious people in her life." I suggested as leaned up against the ledge of the window, watching his reaction.

He didn't say anything for a while, but I could imagine the gears in his brain working as he came to an answer.

"Fine... I guess when you put it like that... I'll go in your place." He mumbled as he looked away from me.

"That's very kind of you, appreciate it." I smiled, thinking how happy Tohru would be at Kyo's attendance.

"But don't ask me to go to any more grave visits." He groaned, really not looking forward to visiting the shrine visits with Yuki of all people.

" I promise I won't," I stated as I held a hand over my heart.

.

"So... what kind of workshop are you doing?" He asked, I smiled at his attempt to change the conversation and immediately started to explain west coast swing and why I was excited to learn.

"It's this partner dance, and I've been eager to learn it since last year. It's an all-day workshop, and the fact that it's at my regular studio makes it perfect." I gushed as I talked about the workshop, happy to not be talking about grave visits anymore.

I popped out my phone to show him some videos of people dancing WCS, spending the rest of the lunch hour browsing through videos, getting myself more and more excited try the dance myself.

"Hey and there's actually a lot of distance for the most part between the dancers, maybe one day you can dance it with me." I was resting my elbows on his desk as I showed him some videos.

"Ya, good luck with that." He teased as he tugged on a piece of my hair.

"Aww so cruel, I'll even let you teach me some kung fu moves." I offered as I put my hand into a fist and assumed a fighting position. He let out a sigh calling me 'hopeless.'

"What am I gonna do with you?" He mused as he lightly shook his head and smiled at me softly.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Kyo walked back into the house with his housemates, feeling drained by the day. Contemplating along the way, feeling racked with guilt over what he had done, or hadn't done.

He thought back to what wave girl Hanajima had told him, she knew he was burdened with guilt but did not know why. That his waves were in 'chaos.'

After trying to distract himself with getting his homework done. Kyo abandoned his books to walk downstairs, feeling restless. The burdened Cat of the Zodiac came across Tohru who was sleeping soundly on the porch, a cup of tea resting by her head.

"Why the hell.. is she sleepin' on the porch?" He muttered to himself as he kneeled down and tried to shake her awake.

"Hey. You wanna catch a cold, come on, wake up." He said only for the girl let out a laugh and turn over, still sound asleep. Kyo shook his head, exasperated at her behavior. Looking down at the girl, he was reminded of his wrongdoings. Feeling drowned by it.

The Cat of the Zodiac leaned down to Tohru's ear and softly let out an apology. It somehow only made him feel worse. Like a coward.

Kyo rose to his feet and headed towards the door, slipping on his sneakers and fled. He wasn't sure where he was going, Kyo just knew he needed to go. Runaway.

Troubled thoughts ran through his mind. Kyo needed space. Or something. He had no direction in mind as the sun was beginning to set, and the night started to settle over the city. Kyo didn't know how long he had walked for, and nothing was stopping him.

_._

_Midnight, you come and pick me up, no headlights_  
Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise  
Fade into view, oh,  
It's been a while since I have even heard from you

.

Music brought Kyo out of his trance as took in his surroundings. This had been where he walked Marley not that long ago. The music was pouring out from the open windows of the studio. Kyo wondered if this was part of the dance thing that Marley mentioned she was doing and curiosity got the better of him.

He peeked into and noticed many pairs of people moving across the dance floor to what sounded like a pop song that Kyo was unfamiliar with. Then he caught a flip of a long white-blond ponytail and his eyes locked onto the tall beauty dancing with a tall black haired male. She was wearing tight black pants tucked into flat boots and a light blue tank top. Smiling at her partner while he led her in the dance. Spinning and leading her into lots of what looked like tricky moves. She laughed as he did so.

_._

_Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style  


.

"Can I help you?" A voice piped up out nowhere, causing Kyo to jump out of his skin.

The surprised orange-haired teen turned to the voice and noticed a girl that looked to be little older than him, standing there and glaring at him. She had a shoulder-length straight bob and brown eyes that were glaring into his soul.

"I'm gonna need you to stop being a creep." She spat at him as she put her hands on her hips while staring him down.

"I'M NOT BEING A CREEP!" Hissed Kyo walking up to her, his shoulders up to his ears in irritation.

"Then why are you peeping through the window?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I just... I know someone in there." He commented, thinking about the white-blond girl who had looked like she was really enjoying herself. The last thing she needed was to have him around. Marley was probably better off without him.

"Ya, who?" She looked like she doubted him as she raised her eyebrow at him. Kyo just let out a sigh and muttered a 'Whatever' before turning around and heading back.

.

"Kyo!" A hand latched onto his arm, turning him where he was met with the flushed face of Marley. Her cheeks red from dancing and some hair was sticking to her forehead from sweat.

"Oh, so you're Marley's boyfriend." Stated the mystery girl.

"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND." Yelled Kyo as Marley just laughed, Kyo face was now bright red at the comment.

"Don't mind Rei, she just likes to mess with people." Explained Marley as she held the temperamental boy in place.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, observing him with concern in her eyes that Kyo tried to avidly avoid.

"Just... started walking..." He confessed, surprised at himself for answering truthfully, even more, surprised that this was where he had ended up. Marley gave him a small smile and squeezed his arm slightly.

**"Hey, Marley? Are you heading out? Do you have time for one last dance?"** Asked a guy who had stepped out from the studio, he wasn't the one Kyo had seen dancing with Marley before, but he was also tall and seemed to be a foreigner. Kyo imagined that Marley was a very popular dance partner.

Kyo looked over at Marley and couldn't help but notice she had at least a good inch over him, even if the boy stood up straight Marley was still taller than him. Marley looked at Kyo, looking hopeful at him.

"Kyo, do you wanna dance?" She asked, smiling gently at him. The boy flushed and turned away.

"No way... I don't dance." He stated, scoffing at the idea. Marley looked over at him, and although she was disappointed, she didn't push him. Marley could tell that the Cat seemed to be more burdened than usual today. She didn't know how, but she wanted to help him.

.

"Then promise you'll at least stay. I'll be done right after one last dance." She requested.

"I -" Kyo started to say but was cut off.

"Please. I'd really love to hang out after." She asked, moving to hold both his hands in hers.

"... Fine..." He was finding it harder and harder to say no to the cheerful girl who always looked happy to see him, he might have even danced with her if he wasn't terrified of transforming, and terrified of making a fool of himself in general.

Marley turned to the guy waiting and agreed she would dance as she also dragged Kyo into the studio.

"You don't have to dance, just hang out and watch. Maybe it'll make you wanna join next time." She suggested as she led him to a bench where he could sit. Then the guy wasted no time in sweeping her away as the next song started. Holding her close at first, seeming to take a moment to find the rhythm for the up-beat song before he took a step backward and pulled her with him. Marley shined so brightly on the dance floor, so carefree, so graceful that Kyo couldn't tear his eyes away as he sat on the bench, watching.

_._

_I never felt so in love before_  
Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore  
I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied  
'Cause you're the one for me

.

Kyo didn't know the song as it was another English song, he only vaguely recognized it and found himself slightly humming along as he watched Marley dance. Every once in awhile, she would catch his gazes and smile brightly at him, making him quickly look away, thankful for the dark studio hiding his red cheeks.

But as Kyo thought of that warm smile that she would give him, he wondered. Would Marley still smile at him if she knew? If she knew what he had caused... would she be so eager to want to dance with him if she knew that he was a monster. Kyo knew the answer. He knew what he was, and Kyo was at peace with it, as much as he could be.

Kyo watched at how happy Marley was on the dance floor. He felt regret over saying no to her request. But the Cat doubted she would have looked that happy if he was there in that guy's shoes. Kyo worried that he might mess up, step on her, or just look plain stupid.

He observed as the guy spun her and then placed his hand on her waist, and she put her hand on his chest as she stepped backward. Kyo thought to himself that maybe looking stupid wouldn't be so bad if it meant he just got to dance with her.

_._

_The way you make me feel_  
Hee hee hee!  
You really turn me on  
You knock me off of my feet  
My lonely days are gone

.

The song came to an end, and Marley was brought into a low dip, her partner brought her back up, and she appeared to thank him for the dance before leaving him on the dance floor to approach Kyo.

"Let's get out of here." Marley yelled over the music as she dragged him off the bench by his hand as the next song started, with her free hand, she grabbed a purple backpack and hooked it onto her free arm. Marley led him across the dance floor, slightly dancing her way through as Kyo just walked behind her, letting a small smile out as he watched her enjoy herself. Marley had a particular gift of helping Kyo forget about his troubles and just want to be part of her world. Even if it was just for a moment.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

I held onto Kyo's hand through the studio and finally let him go free when we made it to the street.

"ah, the fresh air feels so nice." I cheered as I stretched out, reaching towards the sky.

"I thought you said today was about learning? You looked like you knew that dance pretty damn well." Commented Kyo as he waited for me to stop stretching.

"I've been learning since 10 this morning, Man my legs are gonna be like jelly tomorrow." I moaned as I thought about all my muscles that had been worked. Sitting down on a bench, I opened my backpack and got out my fuzzy teddybear coat to protect me from the chill in the air.

" I guess they're gonna start doing this dance social every Sunday night, now that so many people around here are interested," I explained as I slipped off the flat suede black boots and brought out my white keds to slip on, putting the dance boots in my bag.

I finally took into account what he was wearing. Black track pants and a black Adidas track jacket with his orange Adidas sneakers.

.

"Did... did you wear that to the shrine?" I asked as I tried to cover my mouth so he wouldn't see my smile.

"Yeah, so what?" He groaned as stuffed his hands into the pockets of his track jacket.

"No it's nothing, um... so is this your formal tracksuit?" I joked as I bit my lip, trying to stop a laugh from bursting out.

He just groaned as I laughed at his 'athletic' sense of style. I could only imagine what he might try to wear to a black-tie event if this is what he wore for a grave visit.

There was something off about Kyo today, he didn't even have the energy to fight off my jesting about his clothes. Most days he appeared to have a chip of some type on his shoulder but today was different. I noticed when I first saw him standing outside the studio and hoped that getting his mind off of whatever was plaguing would help, but he still seemed to be.. lost.

"I'm starving, have you had dinner yet?" I asked as I continued to observe him. He just shrugged his shoulder, not really having an opinion on the matter.

"There is this ramen place I really like around the corner. C'mon my treat." I offered as looped my arm around his and led the way. He didn't complain as we walked along, just went along with it.

_._

_Maybe food will help_

.

"I hope that you know if you ever need to talk... I'm here for you." I offered as I squeezed his bicep slightly.

He looked over at me as if considering the offer and then turned his gaze down to the pavement.

"Don't worry about me." He let out in a sigh as we walked along. I decided not to push and support him by just staying by his side. Kyo would open up when he was ready.

.

_A called cat never comes_

.

We walked into the ramen shop, and the shop staff welcomed us. I sat us down at the bar in front of the kitchen area. The owner immediately greeted us and asked me if I wanted my usual.

"How was dance tonight?" Asked the ramen chef as he skillfully cut up vegetables.

"It was great, tiring, but great," I explained as I let Kyo look over the menu.

"This your boyfriend?" He asked quietly to me as he wiggled his eyebrow at me.

"No, no, just my date for the night." I corrected him under my breath, not wanting to rile up Kyo all over again.

Kyo ordered what he wanted, and we sat in a comfortable silence as we waited. Just listening to the sounds of the small ramen shop around us. A few businessmen in the corner were cheering in the back corner, clinking beer glasses while another gentleman at the bar expertly slurped his noodles.

.

"One tonkotsu ramen with a soft boiled egg and vegetarian spicy miso ramen with a soft boiled egg." Announced the chef as he placed the bowls in front of us and I thanked him.

"So you can eat eggs but not salmon?" Asked Kyo as I broke apart a pair of chopsticks.

"What? It doesn't have a face! Yet.." I defended my diet choices, which only made him smile and shake his head.

"Okay Weirdo, you make your own rules." He teased as he dug into his bowl.

I softly blew on my noodles before diving in myself. Savoring the salty taste that had a bit of kick. This was heaven, a long day of dancing and got to end it with good food and Kyo.

Gazing over at Kyo, I caught his eyes as if he had been staring my way.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked the boy, gazing into his orange eyes. A small blush graced his face, and he turned back towards his food.

"Ya, some broth on your chin." He muttered as he returned to his food but not before handing me a napkin.

"No! Really?!" I moaned as I grabbed the napkin from his hand and dabbed my chin and the area around my mouth to be safe.

_._

_How embarrassing_

.

As I freaked out, Kyo just chucked at my reaction, enjoying my embarrassment.

"What so funny?" I whined as I crumpled up the napkin and tossed on the counter.

"You missed a spot." He said as he smirked at me.

"So mean!" I accused as I picked up the napkin and tossed at him, causing him to yell 'Hey' but it was hard to believe he was too mad as he was giving me a smile. A genuinely, endearing smile.

"You have a beautiful smile." I complimented as I looked at him straight in the eye, smiling at him. The compliment immediately made him turn red and face back towards his ramen.

"Ah... to be young." Mused the chef as he smiled at us,

"But if you two keep flirting your ramen is going to get cold." He warned as pointed his ladle at us, causing me to laugh.

"I'm not flirting!" Yelled Kyo at the chef who just replied with a smile.

"Here Kyo, you can have the other half of my egg." I offered as I placed the egg into his bowl of ramen, it kept him from continued his argument with the chef, and he uttered a small 'thanks' before he ate it.

.

We finished our meals, and I paid before Kyo could put up too much of a fuss and led him out of the restaurant.

" I thought girls liked it when the guy paid..." Mentioned Kyo as we walked along the quiet streets.

"Ya I like being treated, but I invited you out, it would be rude to make you pay." I explained as we came to a crossroads.

"I guess I won't see you till after the break." I realized as we came to a stop, a bit sad at the idea of missing out on seeing Kyo's orange locks for an extended time.

"Huh? Why?" Asked Kyo as he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Well, it's golden week starting tomorrow, right?" I asked, wondering if I had gotten my dates completely messed up. Realization came over Kyo's face as he groaned. Complaining about being stuck in the house with the 'Damn Rat.'

I shook my head at his response and wished him a good break as I walked towards the Sohma Estate.

.

"Oi!" Called Kyo as he caught up with me and just started walking alongside me.

"Umm, I thought Shigure's house was in the other direction." I pointed out to him.

"I'm not gonna let a girl pay for my dinner and then not walk her home, Weirdo." He stated as if it was common sense.

"Plus, it's dark out, and your grandfather will blame me-" He started rambling on all the reasons he was walking me home.

"Kyo." I cut him off, and he looked over at me.

"Thank you." I simply said as I smiled up at him. His face erupted into a blush, and he just grabbed my hand and kept heading towards the Sohma Estate, increasing the speed of our walking pace.

"You walk too slowly." He mumbled as he continued to hold my hand and walk briskly ahead of me. I could only smile at the back of his head as I was lightly pulled along.

_._

_I hope he's at least feeling better than he was before. Kyo is much more delicate than he tries to portray._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"Ah, Testuo-Sama. Evening, it's Shigure. Is Marley-Chan around, wanted to ask her something." The Dog of the Zodiac

"That's Marley-Sama to you, perverted novelist." Spat the elder of the Sohma clan, clearly not a fan of Shigure's.

"Marley, the Dog is on the phone for you!" Called Dadaji, Shigure could just imagine the elder's agitated face as he called for his granddaughter.

Shigure waited as he stood in the hallway of his home, he heard movement on the other end, and then a sweet voice with a recognizable accent came through.

.

"Marley speaking. How are you, Shigure?" Marley asked through the phone. Shigure remembered why he was calling and had to remind himself be nice.

"Marley-Chan, so lovely to hear your voice so close, the voice of an angel." Shigure's tried to sweet-talk the young girl.

"That's very... sweet of you to say but is there something you were looking for?" She asked, clearly wanting to get to the point. Shigure was surprised he wasn't able to fluster her more. Maybe he had underestimated her.

"I called the main house, hoping to use the lake house for the golden week and they mentioned that I would have to talk to you." He explained, lightly fanning himself.

"Ya, I have it booked, but if you need it you can have it, I'll let them know." She offered up the lake house with no fuss.

" I was gonna take Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru up for the holiday. Get some fresh air, and the lake will be perfect for that." Explained Shigure, even though he hadn't told the teens in his house of his golden week plans.

.

"That sounds wonderful, you guys are going to have a great time." Gushed Marley as she got excited for them.

"Well, I'm sure Tohru would really appreciate having another lady around. You should come with us."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude or anything." She sounded nervous at the idea of joining them on a trip.

" I would need a little favor from you. I need Haa-san to come with us." Requested Shigure, knowing the doctor would be quick to shoot him down but had a soft spot for the sun-kissed beauty.

"Haa-san... Hatori? May I ask why?" Marley inquired, sounding slightly suspicious.

"Hmm.. the poor guy just needs a break, don't you think. I'm sure he would rather go to a Lakehouse with a pretty girl than me." He teased, which caused Marley to laugh.

"Don't sell yourself short Shigure, you're very pretty yourself." She complimented and teased the Dog of the Zodiac right back.

Shigure smirked, surprised at the side of adopted Sohma that he had yet to see. Wondering how he could work her into his plans.

" But he does deserve a break so I'll try to convince him to come. Should I book us a driver and van?" She asked, clearly going through a list in her head.

"I'll have to call again and let the staff know how many people are coming... it's a bit late right now, but I'll call them first thing in the morning before we leave..." She trailed off, Shigure could hear the scratching of a pen as she made some notes.

"Haa-san has his license, he can drive." Mentioned Shigure before Marley could go off and make plans.

"True but we'll still need to get a van, are you sure he won't mind driving though? It's a long drive." She mentioned, trying to be considerate of the overworked doctor.

"Although... it would be nice to give Sousuke-San the day off..." She started talking to herself.

.

"Oh and one more thing Marley-Chan, do you have any of your Dad's old guitars?" Asked Shigure as he thought of Yuuto Sohma. The friendly Sohma would play in the garden in the Sohma Estate when Shigure and his friends were kids. Yuuto was even kind enough to share his guitar skills with others.

"Bapu's guitars? They're in storage, why?" She asked, sounding skeptical.

"You should bring one to the lake house. There might be a surprise in it for you." Smiled Shigure, thinking how shocked the teens would be at his reveal.

"Okay, fine. We'll pick you guys up around 8 then?" She suggested, giving into the Dog's request, giving in to her curiosity.

"Perfect. Goodnight Sweet Marley. I must admit, I'm very excited to start new memories with a flower such as yourself." Sighed Shigure

"See you in the morning, Shigure." She laughed, clearly not taking him seriously. The phone call ended at that. Shigure smiled at this accomplishment and decided to tell the teens in his house the good news. Shigure was also excited at the idea of getting a better idea of who Marley Sohma was and what better opportunity was there then a few days together at the lake house. What had Akito so enamored with the exotic beauty?

_What was so special about God's new plaything?_

_._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.- To Be Continued .-.-.-..-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> What the World Needs Now It Love - Jackie DeShannon
> 
> Style - Taylor Swift
> 
> The Way You Make Me Feel - Michael Jackson
> 
> Hello :)
> 
> Thank you for reading  
> Also, if you get a chance, check out some videos of West Coast Swing on youtube, it's really fun to watch :)


	16. No Woman

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gimli swished his tail back and forth as I moved about the room. Green eyes watching my every move as I packed a small bag.

"What do you think Baby, denim jacket or teddy bear?" I asked the giant orange and white feline as I held up the articles of clothing. He jumped on the bed and meowed, swishing his tail to the left.

"You're right, it might get cool at night... teddy bear coat it is." I decided as I laid the light brown coat on the bed and put away the denim jacket.

My hair was still up in a towel as I put the last remaining things in a bag and packed up toiletries. Before I could close the duffel, Gimli decided to sit in it.

"Gimliiiii, noooo. You can't come." I whined as I picked him up in my arms and put him on the ground, zipping the bag closed as he meowed and rubbed himself against my legs.

"It's only for a few days, plus you have to keep Dadaji company," I told him which only made him meow in protest.

"He'll probably be able to sneak you more treats if I'm not around." I pointed out and at the mention of treats, he left my room, and I heard his feet moving quickly down the stairs.

I slipped on a white denim skirt and a white crop t-shirt, my locket resting a little below my collarbones. I threw over my teddybear coat while going over a list in my head.

"Marley! Hatori's here!" Called Dadaji from downstairs.

.

"Sorry! Almost ready!" I called back as I remembered Shigure's request. Racing to the storage room, I grabbed Bapu's guitar case in one hand and my duffel in the other. Flying downstairs I made a quick stop by Dadaji to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Dadaji, I left some food in the freezer with instructions. I'll call you when we're there." I promised as I gave him a quick hug before he shooed me away.

"Go already, be nice to have some peace and quiet around here." He let out in a gruff voice. I just laughed and continued towards the front door. I slipped on my white sneakers and left the house.

"Good morning Hatori, sorry to keep you waiting.' I apologized as I quickly put my things in the trunk space of the van.

Hatori only looked to my head and raised his eyebrow.

"New look?" He asked as he gestured to the top of my head. I tilted my head slightly and touched my hair only to feel the fluffy fabric of my towel.

"I totally forgot!" I whined as my cheeks flushed pink. He only chuckled as he shook his head and got into the driver's side of the car. I quickly raced back inside and slipped off my shoes, running through the house to throw the towel over the rack in my bathroom. Spraying my hair with some detangler and stuffed a brush and some elastics into my jacket pocket.

"Okay, now I'm leaving, bye-bye Dadaji!" I quickly snuck in another kiss on the cheek, causing him to try and swat me away.

Checking my pocket for my phone, I slid open the van door and sat in the back row.

"Seatbelt?" Asked Hatori as I stared at me through the rearview mirror. I clicked it on and gave him a thumbs up.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Tohru stood with her housemates at the road awaiting their ride, Yuki was still half asleep, and Kyo leaned back against a fence with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Shigure stood with a cheeky smile while lightly fanning his face.

"Why do ya look so cheerful?" Asked Kyo but not in his usual snappy attitude. Tohru had noticed that the two boys had been relatively quiet since last night and it was making her anxious.

"Just looking forward to spending the weekend with the lovely flowers of the Sohma household. No need to be a downer Kyo." Teased Shigure as he sent Kyo a wink.

"Flowers?" Repeated Kyo, more confused than before.

"Ah, there they are." Cheered Shigure in a sing-songy voice as he waved at the incoming black van.

"They?" Piped up Tohru, tilting her head slightly.

The van door slid open and a bright smile with long flowing white-blond locks, that looked slightly damp, greeted the group.

"Good morning!" Marley greeted the group as she stepped down out of the vehicle.

"Marley-Chan! You're coming to the lake too!" Tohru clasped her hands onto Marley and smiled in excitement. She was so happy to get to spend the holiday with her friend.

"Yep, Shigure invited me, I hope you guys don't mind me tagging along." She asked the three teens.

"No! I'm so happy you're coming, this is going to be so much fun." Tohru was grateful that Marley was coming, especially since maybe she could help with the boys' awkwardness and they could find out what was bothering them. Also, it was nice to have another girl around.

"Thank goodness, I've been dying to get away from the city and into some fresh air." Explained Marley as she let out a big sigh.

"We should get going before we hit traffic." Mentioned Hatori as he stuck his head out the window.

"Oh, right, here I'll help with your bags." Offered Marley as she hopped over and grabbed a navy blue bag on the ground, grabbing the strap right before another hand. Marley recognized the red and white beads adorning the wrist.

"Good morning, Kyo." Greeted Marley as she smiled at the boy. He looked to the side muttering out a 'mornin' and blushed lightly but didn't let go of the bag, or in this case, didn't remove his hand from Marley's.

.

Shigure looked over the interaction with the lower half of his face covered by his fan, hiding a small smirk. The dog was intrigued by a development that no one had told him about. He would be keeping his eye on this. Shigure imagined that a certain someone would not be impressed with Marley being close with the Cat of the Zodiac.

"Alright kids, let's hurry on out." Teased Shigure as he hopped into the passenger seat at the front. Marley pulled the bag out of Kyo's hand with ease and placed it in the storage of the van.

Kyo and Yuki piled into the car, not sharing any words as they sat in the back row on opposite sides, the Rat and the Cat stared outside their respective windows, keeping quiet.

Marley looked over at Tohru, raising her eyebrow in question while Tohru smiled nervously and shook her head. The girls stepped into the vehicle, looking forward to the holiday. Marley took the seat in front of Yuki, behind Hatori while Tohru sat down next to her.

"You look so cute in your pigtails Tohru." Complimented Marley as they settled in and put on their seatbelts.

The girl got flustered at the compliment, and Marley could only laugh as she brought her own wet hair over her shoulder.

"I never realized just how long your hair was Marley-Chan." Wowed Tohru as she observed Marley's hair falling over her shoulder and into her lap.

.

"Ya, when it's wet it's a nightmare, such a hassle. Takes forever to dry." Complained Marley as she brought out a comb from her jacket pocket and started to brush her hair, grabbing sections and going over every bit diligently.

"But it's so beautiful." Continued Tohru, but she could also see why long hair could be 's nightmare.'

"I guess... I just wish it was easier to manage." Marley sighed as she continued brushing.

"Why not cut it." Asked Kyo as he looked over at the white-blond beauty.

"I guess it's just what I'm used to.. All the women in my family had long hair, it was against their religion to cut it. Mama would have been horrified if I cut it. It was cut ONCE accidentally when I was around 8" Marley shook her head at the memory.

"Accidently?" Piped in Shigure.

"Well, there were these really mean kids, and I guess I got in their way, they were threatening to torture an animal with a knife." Explained Marley as she started brushing the hair on the other side of her head.

"That's awful!" Cried Tohru, remember her own troubles with cruel kids.

"They cut out a few chunks and ended up nicking me slightly instead." Sighed Marley as she turned her back to Tohru slightly and moved her hair so that Tohru could see a 2-inch white scar on the back of her neck, curving to the left of her neck.

.

"Mama was pissed." Sighed Marley as she turned back around and moved her hair into a middle part and started working with the hair on the right side, starting at the top of head she began to braid.

" I remember hearing about this, your family left the Estate the following day." interjected Hatori.

"Wait? This was here? In Japan?" Asked Kyo, visibly surprised at the information...

Marley nodded as she continued tightly braiding her hair.

"Ya, not long after Mama and Bapu got married we came to the Sohma Estate. I don't remember very much.." She explained. It was shocking news to the teens, especially those in the back row.

"It was a few weeks at most, right?" Asked Hatori and Marley only hummed in agreement.

"I wonder how your life would have changed had you stayed?" Mused Shigure as he looked back at the girl.

"Who knows." Marley didn't look very enthusiastic about reminiscing about what could have been. She just finished her braid, putting a small black elastic on the end and moved to the other side of her hair to repeat the process.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"Oh, these apples look delicious." I gushed as I looked over the fruit section, choosing to put a bunch in my cart.

"If we grab some oats and cinnamon we can have a nice apple crisp for dessert tonight," I told Tohru as my mouth slightly watered at the idea.

"That sounds amazing! Just let me know how to help." Tohru agreed as she carried her own basket.

Tohru and I were doing some light grocery shopping for the lake house. It was an easy stop, and we're only another 20 minutes or so away from our destination.

_._

_Also I just really needed to stretch my legs, I wouldn't have made it another 20 minutes._

.

The boys were in the supermarket too, but we had lost track of them. The car ride had been relatively quiet, which surprised me. Whenever Yuki and Kyo were within a few feet of each other, they always bickered but they had been quiet all day. Barley sparing each other a glance.

_._

_Had something happened since last night? Or maybe it's because I decided to tag along..._

.

While Tohru and looked over the meat section and picked out a few things to cook up, I decided to ask.

"Are the boys okay? They seem kind of... off somehow? Is it because I'm here or.." I asked as I looked over at my brunette friend.

The question caused her to drop a package of minced chicken.

"No! No, it's not that, they've been like that since last night. I think it may have been something I said or did." Tohru frantically replied, looking incredibly stressed over the boys and their moods.

"I'm sure it's nothing you've done Tohru, those two adore you." I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Tohru doing anything to make the Zodiac members upset with her, it just wasn't possible.

"Maybe if you get a chance you can always ask, they might share with you." I consoled the girl as I rubbed her shoulder.

"Maybe..." She exhaled, calming down a bit.

"I'm gonna grab some eggs and cheese... also keep a lookout for the boys. I'll meet you at the checkout." I told her as I gave her a smile, hoping she was feeling a little better.

"Right, I'll just head over. I hope Hatori-San and Shigure-San are still okay in the car." Worried Tohru but I only laughed at the two old friends.

_._

_I'm sure Shigure is annoying Hatori somehow, thankfully, Hatori has the patience of a saint._

.

The more I thought about Shigure, the more unsettled I became. We haven't really spoken much except when we cross paths at the estate. And whenever he saw me, I could almost imagine the gears working in his head. As if he's planning something I have yet to see.

_._

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid... I hardly know if so it wouldn't be right to judge... I'll just try to be open_

.

I picked up some eggs and headed towards the refrigerated area for cheese. I came across a familiar face standing in front of the dairy section.

"Yuki, there you are." I greeted as I walked up to him, he turned and gave me his polite princely smile.

"Marley-San, did you get everything you needed?" He asked as he looked at my basket.

"Yep, just picking up the last few things," I mentioned as I placed my cart down and grabbed a few different kinds of cheese blocks. A sharp cheddar, brie, a decent gruyere cheese, and a parmesan.

Yuki had grabbed my basket from the floor and insisted on carrying it. I tried to argue, but he kept a pretty firm handle on the basket.

"That's quite the array of cheese, what do you plan on making?" Asked Yuki as we walked along the aisle. He almost looked a little excited as I tossed in the various cheeses.

"Oh, Tohru mentioned she's never had macaroni and cheese, so I thought it would be a good dish for dinner tonight," I explained, thinking if there anything I was missing.

_._

_Noodles, check. Cheese, check. Chives, bacon, check... oh butter and milk._

.

I made a quick stop and opened the store refrigerator to grab the remaining ingredients.

"Macaroni and cheese?" Repeated Yuki as he raised an eyebrow at me as I placed the milk carton and stick of butter into the basket.

"Um... it's like noodles and cheese... although that's a poor description. Macaroni n' cheese is like the ultimate comfort food." I tried to explain as I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him.

Yuki smiled back, a little less politely, more of a softer smile.

"I look forward to it then." He said

_._

_I wonder...because Yuki is the mouse of the Zoidac... does that mean that he LOVES cheese? Kyo himself has a passionate love for salmon... he can't believe that I won't try it._

.

"Is something wrong, Marley-san?" Asked Yuki as he stared directly into my eyes, looking concerned.

"Huh, oh I'm fine, why?" I asked, slightly tilting my head at his question.

"You looked very serious all of a sudden." He pointed out, and I could only laugh, realizing had to spill the reason for the serious expression I had worn moments ago.

"Sorry, I was... this is embarrassing, I was thinking... um.. if you like cheese, because... you're the mouse," I confessed through my laughter, realizing how stupid I sounded.

Yuki's face went a little red, and he then covered his face with his hand, shaking his head slightly.

"In my defense. Who doesn't love cheese?" He finally uttered as we came to the checkout. I giggled and couldn't help but agree with him. Tohru was in line, and I popped in beside her once I took the basket from Yuki, and he walked over to the door, Kyo was already there waiting. The two boys didn't even acknowledge each other.

Kyo looked over at me and gave him a smile, he just turned away from and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

_._

_Must have something on his mind_

.

"How would you like to pay?" Asked the cashier once he put both of Tohru's and my stuff through.

"Credit card please," I answered as I pulled my wallet out and handed him the platinum Sohma credit card.

The boys helped us with the bags and got them into the van before settling into their seats.

"Welcome back kids. Hatori was getting worried." Teased Shigure.

"I was not." Said Hatori in is straight tone as he started up the car and began driving towards the lake house.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Gushed Tohru as we stood at the window, overlooking the property and the lake in the background.

"And so big!" I piped up as I gazed at the pristine lake.

_._

_Too bad it's still a bit too chilly to go swimming_

.

"Is a lake all that exciting?" Asked Hatori as he joined us by the window.

"Yes! This is my first time seeing one in person!" Revealed Tohru, a bright smile adorning her face.

"I thought you would be more excited about a body of water, being an aquatic creature and all." I teased the Dragon of the Zodiac, causing him to lightly grab my cheek.

"Sorry sorry, couldn't help it!" I was barely able to speak as my cheek being pulled and laughing at my offended friend.

"At a cottage on a lake like this, I wouldn't be surprised if Jason paid a visit." Shigure mentioned while he relaxed on the couch.

_._

_Jason? Like Friday the 13th Jason?_

.

"Jason.. Jason.. sounds familiar." Kyo pondered as he sat cross-legged on the rug.

"'Jason' is a new type of bear, my ignorant Kyo-Kun." 'Corrected' Shigure who looked like he was having fun.

"I knew that!" Lied Kyo as he yelled at the playful adult.

"It is not.." Muttered Hatori as his hand left my cheek to place it on his own face, massaging his brow. Hatori looked worn out already.

"Is it a bear from another country? Did you have 'Jason' bears in America Marley-Chan?" Asked Tohru, being completely serious. I couldn't help but giggle and shake my head.

"But I'll sure to be on the lookout," I said, deciding to play along with Shigure.

"Not you too.." Hatori had gone back to pinching my cheek to reprimand me for going along with the Dog's ruse.

"I'll go grab the bags." I volunteered as Hatori set me free, and I headed outside.

"I'll help Marley-San." Said Yuki as he walked with me, opening the door for me.

"Ah Yuki, such a gentleman, a true prince, be sure to protect our princess from Jason." Teased Shigure as he waved his fan on his face.

Both Yuki and I rolled our eyes as we walked out the door, I couldn't help but laugh a bit at the Dog's teasing.

Yuki grabbed most of the remaining bags, but as he reached for the guitar case, I stopped him, insisting that I carry it while also grabbing my own duffel.

"You play guitar?" Asked Yuki

"No, no, couldn't play to save my life." I joked as we walked back into the cottage.

"Who's -" Yuki started to ask but was interrupted

"Marley-Chan! You brought it!" Cheered Shigure as he came over to me and tried to take the guitar case from me. I held on tightly, not wanting to hand it over just yet.

"Um, Sorry. I just.." I wasn't letting go, I couldn't. My knuckles were white from holding on so tightly.

"That's okay, we'll save it for later maybe." Smiled Shigure as he softly let go of the guitar case and backed away from me.

"Do you plan on playing it?" I asked him, still unsure of the Dog's intentions.

Shigure brought his finger to his lips and said that he would tell me later and gave me a small wink. I decided not to ask further as Tohru came over and offered to show me to the room we would be sharing. We went upstairs and put our stuff away before joining the rest of the Sohma's in the living room.

"Shigure, Why'd you suddenly come up with this anyway?" Asked Kyo,

"huh?" Shigure had stopped fanning his face at the question.

"... I was wondering the same thing. You have some ulterior motive, I assume?" Yuki pitched in as well, untrusting of the Dog.

"What a cold world this is. All I wanted was for us to take a little vacation together... I didn't expect to be given the third degree about it." Pouted Shigure as he relaxed on the couch.

"If you two have the free time to gang up on me like, why don't you two use it to escort Marley-Chan and Tohru-Kun on a walk to the lake?" He suggested.

One could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"What? Is something wrong? Why so gloomy?" Asked Shigure as he tilted his head at the boys.

"Um, I can walk there myself." Tohru offered, not wanting to cause trouble for the group.

"We can go together, right, Tohru. No need to escort us if you two don't wanna check out the lake." I assured her and the boys, not wanting them to walk us if they really didn't want to.

"Hmm... We need someone sunny to cure your cloudy moods. I've got it! I'll call Aya!" Announced Shigure as he went for the phone.

"Invite him and you're dead." Spoke both Yuki and Kyo in perfect unison as they stood over Shigure's form with intimidating auras.

With that threat, Shigure put down the phone and Yuki, and Kyo ushered us out the door to go for a walk.

The boys walked in complete silence in front of us, and the only thing that really concerned me was Tohru as she seemed to be freaking out at my side.

_._

_... the mood is so thick, and they're not even arguing... Did something happen at the grave visit yesterday? Or maybe IT IS because I'm here and Tohru is trying to protect my feelings_

.

I was about to ask Tohru, but she looked like she was having an internal dilemma of her own, so I reached out and grabbed her shaking hands.

"Hey.. you alright?" I asked her softly, concerned for the kind-hearted girl.

She shook her head violently and then stopped in her tracks. I let go of her hands and was about to ask what was wrong, but Tohru had something to say.

"Um.. I'm sorry..." Apologized Tohru as she went into a 90-degree bow.

The two boys turned around and looked at us with a confused expression, I just kept my eyes on Tohru, curious about what she was apologizing for.

"I'm so ditzy that I wouldn't have realized .. b-b-but um, if I hurt your feelings, please tell me. I'll be more careful from now on, so .. so... please." She blubbered out as she looked at the ground, holding her hands tightly, I could see tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes. I gently slid my hand up and down her back, trying to offer some comfort. It was strange to see someone who had similar anxieties of my own.

_._

_At least I'm not alone in my mindset and anxieties..._

.

The boys looked extremely confused at Tohru's apology.

"Honda-San? Wait... Wait a second here.." Yuki started to say although he didn't seem able to put a sentence together.

"Wh-What the hell? I've got no idea what you're talkin' about..." Kyo took a step only to slide and fall to the ground.

"Kyo!" I called out as I stepped towards him.

"Kyo-Kun! Are you okay?!" Asked Tohru as I helped Kyo up.

"DAMMIT! What's with these animals tracks!?" He looked at what he had tripped over.

We looked down to see some pretty impressive paw prints.

_._

_... Maybe Shigure wasn't messing with us..._

.

"These paw prints... " Observed Tohru as she knelt down to look at them.

"... Jason maybe?" Continued Tohru as she inspected the paw prints.

"JASON!?" Tohru and Kyo were freaking out while Yuki watched and I started glancing around to see if the bear in question was anywhere nearby.

"They're just bear tracks." Mentioned Yuki as he shook his head at the two freaking out.

"JUST bear tracks?! HAVE you ever seen a bear?" I said to Yuki, I didn't want to run into a bear, never mind bears named after movie characters, any bears are scary.

"Wh-Wh- Wh-What should we do!? It's dangerous! Treacherous! Even Perilous!" Tohru was panicking as she started stepping back, her entire body was shaking.

"Okay, breath." I tried to settle her down as I stepped in front of her.

"Let's go back to the cottage.."Tohru took another step backward

With her next step, she slipped and started falling down the hill. Being closest I reached to grab her and tried pulling her back, but I ended up falling with her.

"Honda-San! Marley-San!" Yelled Yuki as we fell down the steep drop-off.

I felt arms wrap around me tightly and then nothing as I was surrounded by purple and orange mist.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Hatori took a puff of his cigarette on the porch, he was aware that Marley would chastise him if he smoked in the cottage. She hated his smoking habit, and he did want to stop, but it was easier said than done.

Shigure joined him after he was done crying about having to call his editor, he felt like all his fun had been ruined.

The dog bummed a cigarette off his old friend and tried to look innocent.

"don't think that I didn't see the guitar case that Marley was carrying," Hatori spoke up, eyeing Shigure.

"Whoops, you caught us."

"I'm sure Marley has very little to do with whatever your planning." Hatori had known Shigure for years, and even though he considered them friends, he knew the Dog would do anything to get what he wanted.

"I just thought you might like to play is all." Shrugged Shigure.

"If I wanted to play, I could use my own guitar." Pointed out Hatori, not understanding why Shigure would want to bring Marley into this, not sure what it would do for the Dog.

"Well, I couldn't have her try and look through your house to get it. It's much easier to just grab your Nii-san's guitar." Pointed out Shigure while also teasing the Dragon about his admiration for Yuuto.

.

Hatori let out a puff of smoke and shook his head, not believing he was had saddled with such a troublesome friend.

"You didn't think that it might cause Marley to be a little upset, another person playing her father's guitar." Hatori himself was unsure if was ready to touch a guitar again.

" Does she not know that you play? When's the last time you touched a guitar anyway?" Asked Shigure as he took another drag.

"... I'll only do it if she asks, and I don't need you manipulating her. Have some respect for Yuuto-San." Chastised Hatori as he slightly glared at Shigure.

"I have nothing but respect for Yuuto-San, I actually see quite a bit of him in Marley-Chan, don't you think?" Hatori stayed silent at that. It was sometime hard not to see the similarities between the two. While they didn't share blood, they shared a lot of the same tendencies. The deceased Sohma had been a prominent figure and tried to look out for Hatori when he was younger. It was difficult when Yuuto moved to Vegas to start a new life with his new family, Hatori never imagined he would return to Japan only to pass a few months later.

.

"Well, while we wait for them, why don't you sit back and relax?" Suggested Shigure as he noticed the sad look in Hatori's eyes.

"Relax?" The word seemed foreign to the overworked doctor.

Shigure disappeared back into the house, and Hatori decided to follow, but not before putting out his cigarette.

Shigure started piling books onto the coffee table. Some Japanese literature and even some Englishforeign books.

"I brought a lot of recommended reading for you. I remembered that you enjoyed books almost as much as I do." Mentioned Shiugre as he patted the pile of books.

"Huh?"

"Kickback for once and enjoy a few good books. Maybe it'll even inspire a few songs you want to play."

Hatori caught onto was what Shigure was doing. Both him and Ayame must have been worried about the lonely Dragon since it was Kana's wedding this past Saturday. Ayame had even come by his office and made him a cup of tea to try and distract him.

"Shigure.."

"Yes?"

"It really has been a long time... since I've had the chance to just sit and read." He admitted as he picked up a book from the top of the pile and sat down to read. Hatori even smiled at the fact that Marley had brought her father's guitar and the pleasant surprise it might be for her if she let him play it.

_What song would she enjoy? What would Yuuto play if he was here?_

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

I was trying to sit up but noticed an orange lump sitting on my chest. I felt claws slightly digging in through my T-shirt.

"Kyoo... claws." I winced, still laying back.

"Watch where your going next time!" Hissed Kyo as he jumped away from me and sat on the ground, facing away from me.

I gingerly sat up, groaning through the pain of a few bruises and scratches.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Cried Tohru as she sat against a tree. Covering her face with both of her hands.

The boys' clothes were strewn everywhere, pants on the ground, a shirt hanging from a tree, shoes tosses about. Kyo's army green cargo pants were laying across my legs.

_._

_Ugliest pants ever, I'm sorry Kyo, but they are_

.

"Are you hurt Honda-San? Marley-San?" Asked a small voice that sounded like Yuki but I couldn't see him.

"I think I broke something.." I felt behind me, something pointing into my back and pulled it out to reveal a decently sized stick snapped in half.

"...I'm fine..." I muttered as I threw the broken stick away from me.

"No I'm fine..I'm sorry-I'll grab your clothes." Offered Tohru as she got up and started to collect the displaced articles of clothes.

"I'll help." I got up as well and folded Kyo's pants first before jumping up to grab a red pullover from a tree branch.

" 'Watch were you're going?' That's rich, coming from the one who fell first." I heard Yuki's voice call out and I turned around to see where he was.

A small grey mouse was dusting himself off as he stood on the tree. He was so adorable, I was about to rush over and tell him how cute he was.

"WHAT?!" Kyo hissed back at the mouse, back fully arched.

_._

_Okay, right now might not be the best time to get all excited over Yuki's Zodiac form... but it's sooo cute  
_

.

"That's bull! You're the one who fell first! Just goes to show a spoiled rich kid who's shut up in his room all the time is useless!" Kyo continued, insulted that Yuki was blaming him for the fall.

"Better that than going off to train in the mountains only to come back as hopeless as before!" Yuki calmly replied back but not without a particular 'bite' in his attitude.

"UP YOURS! You don't learn everything there is to know about the mountains in four months! And you wouldn't even last two days up there! Hopefully, you learned something about nature today!" Kyo's claws were now out and was now approaching Yuki. Tohru continued to pick up a few things while I was totally distracted by the literal cat and mouse fight.

_._

_Wow, they went from not saying a single word to each other to this... this is intense.. but somehow feels better than their silent treatment_

.

"You could stand to learn a little more common knowledge. Like the fact that 'Jason' isn't a bear but a character in a horror movie!" Yuki pointed out as he started to quickly climb the tree in his mouse form.

"WHO CARES ABOUT CRAP LIKE THAT!? What do I care if they put a bear in some horror flick?!" Kyo shouted, his movie trivia clearly non-existent.

"You really are stupid." Sighed Yuki as he reached a branch and leaned back.

"I'LL KILL YA!" Kyo was now trying to climb the tree, his claws scratching the bark as he kept sliding down.

"I swear, this'll be the day you breathe your last!" Kyo continued to threaten Yuki.

"I am so tired of hearing that line..." Tohru seemed to have finished picking up clothes and joined me in watching the fight before us. Both of us completely enthralled.

"Quit movin' for cryin' out loud! Fight me fair an' square! Takin' the high ground is playin' dirty!" Kyo was in infuriated as he couldn't quite reach Yuki's branch.

"Considering our respective forms right now, you're the one who has the upper hand" Yuki pointed out which only spurred Kyo on more as rats started to pop out of nowhere and surround Yuki's form.

_._

_Oh, right, Kyo mentioned that Zodiac members attracted animals of their year..._

.

"YOU DIRTY RAT! Look at you, summonin' your rat army! And don't be so calm!" Kyo accused, his orange fur standing on end. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle at the term 'rat army,' but I hid it behind my hand.

"I can't help it. They just come to me...Unfortunately, it looks like you don't have any feline friends in these parts." Tohru and I looked at each other and then back at the boys.

"DAMMIT! This is what I hate about rats!" Tohru again looked over at me, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh which spurred her on as well. Seems we both couldn't hold back any longer as we laughed beside together, each of us leaning into the other for support.

"Y-you two are fighting again...heh-heh ah ha ha!" Laughed Tohru as tears started to form in her eyes from laughing so much.

"Ah ahhaha! Haha haa Rat army!" I had to hold my ribs, they were starting to hurt at how hard I was laughing.

"Honda-San, Marley-San...?" Yuki climbed down from his branch and approached us as we tried to calm ourselves.

"Wh-what's wrong with you Weirdo?" Kyo walked towards and stopped a bit away from my knees.

"S-ssorry" I let out as I caught my breath.

"It's rude of me to laugh when you're fighting.. but for some reason... I'm relieved." Confessed Tohru as she wiped away some stray tears. I nodded in agreement.

"It's so weird, normally I wish you two wouldn't clash so much but.. you two seemed to be troubled or something, but it's like now your back to your old selves." I piped in which made Tohru nod in understanding at what I said.

"Thinking that...made me feel so relieved... I couldn't help but laugh." Tohru let out a laugh at the realization.

Both of the Zodiac members looked to be in shock and didn't know what to say, but Yuki broke his silence.

"Um.. Honda-san... before we fell, you said something..."

Yuki explained to Tohru that he wasn't angry at her or anything of the sort, just that he had a lot on his mind and placed his cute little paws on her knees as an act of comfort. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

_._

_So darn cute... and he looks familiar somehow..._

.

"I'm kinda relieved myself... I thought that perhaps... you two really didn't want me with you on this trip and I was starting to feel awful about coming." I confessed as I looked at the mouse and the cat.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like that Marley-San, it's not that at all..I'm sorry for making you worry about me Honda-san, Marley-San." Apologized Yuki as he bowed his little head.

Kyo decided to pipe up as well.

"Me too... I ain't especially angry about anything either... it's just... I had a lot on my mind too..." His tail swished back and forth as he tried to apologize.

"Small mind that it is." Spat Yuki who couldn't resist teasing the Cat. I giggled at the comment.

"WHY I OUTTA-"

*poof*

Two naked boys stood up from the smoke and Tohru, and I quickly turned around as I threw Kyo's clothes at him in panic. Tohru and I waited patiently, listening to the sound of shifting fabric.

"Well... I hope you two are feeling a bit better at least..and if you two have something on your mind, you have people who want to help, or at least listen to your problems" I gently offered to the boys as I also nudged Tohru, implicating that they have her to go if they ever need to talk.

"A-Anyway I'm glad it was just because you weren't feeling well... Ah! No- I mean that's definitely bad, but I'm glad you haven't changed, um, otherwise..." Tohru admitted.

"Changed?" Repeated Yuki.

"No, I haven't changed, especially," Kyo mumbled.

" I hate this guy as much as ever." The rivals spoke in perfect unison as they pointed to each other.

The two then started intro other argument and Tohru, and I looked at each other and started laughing again.

_._

_It's so weird to think that they're bickering somehow makes me happy..._

.

"Maybe we should head back" Suggested Tohru as we rose up from the ground.

"I wouldn't mind getting started on dinner," I mentioned as I started dusting off my clothes.

"I'll help!" Tohru volunteered, and I much accepted her help as we walked back to the cottage together with our elbows linked together.

"Yeah, tomorrow we can check out the lake." Kyo offered as he followed behind.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"I am stuffed! Whoever you're future husband is.. he's a lucky man, Marley-Chan." Cheered Shigure as he patted his belly and handed me his empty plate.

Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori started reprimanding Shigure while I laughed and shook my head at his comment. I grabbed the plates from the table with Tohru's help as she also commented on how delicious everything was.

"Well if you find someone my age that has a few inches on me, send him my way." I shot back as I winked, playing along.

Tohru collected some dishes as we left the table. The kind girl complimented my cooking again.

" I couldn't have done without your help Tohru, it was really nice to cook with someone else." I commented as we walked into the kitchen with our stacks of dishware.

" I had no idea Kyo who have such a hate for chives off all things!" I laughed, thinking about him nearly hissing at the garnish.

Tohru had been so helpful and was a bottle of joy to work with. For two people who were used to working in the kitchen on our own, we fell into a pretty natural rhythm when we had been preparing mac n cheese, the cabbage slaw, and the cornbread.

_._

_The last time I worked with someone in the kitchen was with my great grandmother, and I just watched and helped roll out roti's back then_

.

"Maybe we should wait a bit before making dessert. I don't want to make their stomachs explode or something." I half-joked as I ran the tap over the dishes.

"That might be a good idea, Yuki-Kun and Kyo-Kun had two helpings at dinner." Giggled Tohru as she dried a plate I handed her.

"I'll make some tea and maybe just relax for a bit. I'll just ask if anyone else wants some..." I mentioned as I threw a dish towel over my shoulder and walked into the living room.

"Would you gentlemen like some tea?" I asked as I quickly wiped down the dining table. I was leaning over the hardwood by Kyo as I waited for their answer.

"Do .. do you have any of that tea?" Asked Kyo as I cleaned the table.

"huh?" I raised my eyebrows at him, which made him groan in annoyance as he tried again.

"Ya'know.. the one you made back at your place."

"What are you two lovebirds whispering about?" Teased Shigure as he hid half his face behind his fan.

.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Yelled Kyo as he stood up suddenly, his face turning bright red. I could only giggle at the reaction.

"Sorry Kyo, I don't think I have the right ingredients for chai here. But when we get back your more than welcome to come over and I'll make you some." I offered as I rubbed Kyo's back soothingly, which made him sit down.

"I'll take a cup of tea please, Marley." Asked Hatori as he lifted his head slightly from his book.

"Tea made by a beautiful maiden? How could I resist?" Shigure had been making these types of comments all day, but the rest of the men in the house were always quite quick to shoot him down.

_._

_But it is getting old, I feel like he's making fun of me._

.

"Tea is on its way," I announced as went back into the kitchen only to kind Tohru had already gotten started on tea.

"Thanks, Tohru."

"No problem."

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

As we sat around the living room relaxing, I couldn't help but notice as Shigure kept looking at me, as if waiting to ask something.

"Marley-Chan, did you know that Hatori used to call your father Nii-San when we were younger ?" Asked Shigure which caused Hatori to abruptly close the book he had been reading.

"Shigure."

" Oh... no, I had no idea," I admitted as I tried to recall all their interactions in the hospital.

_._

_It's kinda like how Kisa calls me Onee-Chan. Cute._

.

The idea of a younger Hatori following around Bapu and calling him big brother made me smile.

"Shigu-"

"Hatori used to follow Yuuto everywhere when we were kids. Haa-san really looked up to him. Your father even taught Hatori how to play guitar!" Announced Shigure, giving a huge smile as if let the cat of the bag.

"Really? Hatori, you play guitar? I had no idea..." I was shocked, the idea of Hatori holding a guitar.

"That's why you wanted me to bring Bapu's guitar" I sat for a moment thinking over the new information before I stood up and ran upstairs to my room. Hearing a few people call my name as I disappeared.

.

.-.-.-.-.-

.

"Marley-Chan..." Whispered Tohru as she watched her friend race up the stairs.

"Good going Shigure." Snapped Yuki, the rat wanted to shake the dog from side to side but restrained himself.

"You couldn't keep your damn mouth shut." Hissed Kyo, sitting at the other side of the room, farthest away from his family members.

Hatori didn't say anything, he looked at the stairs. Feeling like he had done something wrong. Hatori felt like he hurt and caused pain to anyone involved with him. The last person he wanted to hurt was the beloved daughter of his deceased friend.

Tohru started to get up and was about to make her way up the stairs until Hatori laid a soft hand on the girl's shoulder.

"This is something I have to do." Announced the Dragon as he made his way up the stairs, on a mission to help fix what was probably unfixable.

Hatori stopped at the girls' door, slowly bringing his hand up to lightly knock on the door but he waited a moment... and another... and one more.

The doctor recalled the first time he was standing outside a door with Marley on the other side.

_"Haa-Kun!" Hatori was bear-hugged by the burly figure of his old mentor who's goofy grin hadn't changed, but he did notice that Yuuto looked like he was sporting a few extra-wrinkles and some grey hairs had appeared since the last time he saw him some 8 years ago._

_"Nii- Yuuto-San, it's good to see you. It's been a long time." Replied Hatori as he awkwardly returned the hug. He almost called the older man brother out of habit, but it somehow felt inappropriate as Hatori was now an adult._

_He hadn't expected to see Yuuto again, he especially hadn't expected their reunion to be in the lobby of a hospital, surrounded by Christmas decorations in an attempt to bring holiday cheer to a usually uncheerful place._

_"Are the other parts of the Mabudachi trio still giving you hell." He joked as he shook Hatori's shoulder._

_Hatori groaned, wondering how he had gotten stuck with the Snake and the Dog. Yuuto laughed at Hatori's expression._

_"Did you call those loud idiots as well." Groaned Hatori, not wanting to deal with the headache they would inevitably cause._

_"No no no, just you. I called you because.. well I just needed someone here that I trust. And you're the only I trust with someone very special. The other two might be a bit... too much for this situation." He explained, his smile not leaving his face, but it definitely lessened._

_The two entered an elevator and walked the hallways as they caught up. Hatori decided not to tell his dear friend about Kana and having to erase the love of his life's memory last year. He didn't want to bring anyone else down with him._

_" My daughter, Marley.. she' sick. Real sick. Can barely walk around without going into heart failure. They're supposed to have the best cardio people here; otherwise, I wouldn't have begged my father to help us out... I just want someone who understands what they're talking about and keep us in the loop. I trust you." Yuuto had stopped outside a door to a hospital room. Taking a breath before entering._

_Hatori wasn't sure what to expect as Yuuto opened the door and walked in, Hatori following closely behind. The bed was empty, disheveled and the room was quite cold, colder than it should be. Hatori looked at all the machines that were giving him information about the patient and his eyes followed the wires that led towards the window and was met with the sight of a tall figure with long flowing white-blond locks wearing pink floral pajamas. The tall figures_ was _facing the open window and_ was _slightly leaning out of it, their arm reaching out to feel the snowflakes falling from the sky._

_**"Sweetheart! It's freezing out!"** Scolded Yuuto in English as he grabbed a light blue fleece blanket from the bed and wrapped it around the figure. Hatori was grateful he could speak the English language reasonably well._

_**"But Bapu! It's snowing!"** The figure laughed, speaking English in a slightly musical accent. The mystery person turned around, and Hatori was met with the smiling face of a beautiful foreigner. Hatori could tell the figure was sick, she was slightly pale, and her cheeks weren't as flushed as she should be and had bags under her eyes, but that didn't take away from her bright smile and her eyes that shined like amethysts._

_She looked so happy about the snow falling outside as if it was a miracle. Pure joy emitting from her figure._

_"I want you to meet a very old friend of mine." Yuuto switched to Japanese seamlessly as he walked the girl over to where Hatori was standing._

_"Hatori, this is my daughter Marley. Marley this is Hatori." Yuuto introduced the two to each other_

_"Bakshi Marley, it's very nice to meet you." She introduced herself as she took both of Hatori's hands in hers and gave him a bright smile that was just aimed at him_

_"Sohma Hatori." But as the girl held his hands, he couldn't ignore how cold her hands were to the point where he started to rub them as he brought her to the bed, immediately going into doctor mode._

_"You're freezing Bakshi-San." Scolded Hatori as he motioned for Yuuto to close the window._

_**"Well... I just really wanted to feel the snow..."** She pouted as Hatori had her lay down and he tucked her in, and Yuuto draped a blanket over her and kissed her forehead._

_**"I know sweetheart.. next time it snows... I promise we'll..make snow angels."** Yuuto said as he caressed Marley head, brushing a few pieces of hair behind her hair. Hatori watched the interaction, and even though the two looked nothing alike, he could see the similarities between the Sohma heir and the rich-brown exotic young girl. The light they both exuded through a simple smile was a super-power that Hatori had always been a bit jealous of and wish he had it._

_" **And we'll build a fort**." She continued_

_" **And we'll build a fort**." Yuuto laughed and nodded at her suggestion._

_" **And Hatori is on my team for the snowball fight** ," Marley spoke as she looked over at Hatori, giving him a bright smile. Hatori felt a small warmth in his chest he had thought had gone out when he erased Kana's memories._

_Yuuto laughed at his daughter's request and said a quick 'fine' while he ruffled her hair. Hatori raised his eyebrow at the strange request and also couldn't imagine himself in a snowball fight at his age._

_"Where's your mother?" Asked Yuuto._

_"She went to grab a coffee." Explained Marley as she leaned back into her pillow, getting comfortable._

_"That sounds like a good idea actually, Haa-Kun you want one?" Asked Yuuto as he headed towards the door. Hatori said he was fine and Yuuto promised he would be quick._

_Hatori looked back at the girl, but she was already distracted by the snow falling outside._

_"Why would you want me on your team?" He decided to play along, curious about the girl's decision. The question made the girl turn away from the window to face him. Her large eyes entrancing him._

_Marley brought her hand to her chin, as if in deep thought as she looked over Hatori's form._

_" **So you speak English**?" She inquired._

_" **A little, I don't use it very often**." He admitted as he took a seat by her side._

_" **I dunno, I look at you, and you seem... dependable. You also look like your in need of a good snowball fight, people always look like they're having fun when they do them**." She explained her reasoning._

_" **So you've never actually been in a snowball fight?** " Hatori asked, a little confused._

_" **Well, it doesn't snow a lot in Vegas... or India. I finally get to see snow, and I'm not allowed to go outside**." She sighed as she looked back outside at the snow falling longingly._

_" **People normally don't like snow**."_

_"Why not?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly as she waited for his answer._

_Hatori took a moment to think. He was often compared to snow, winter in general as he was cold. Frozen._

_"It's cold, frozen..." He simply put, slipping back into Japanese. The snow carried painful memories. He was burdened with tremendous heartbreak, and he felt like he was stuck in an eternal winter._

_" **The cold brings people together. Winter means Christmas lights and hot chocolate, there's something whimsical and magical about this time of year like anything can happen. And very little compares to the beauty of freshly fallen snow**." Her melodic speaking pattern had Hatori leaning forward to keep listening._

_" **Winter means new beginnings, the snow covers everything up, making it look beautiful... til spring comes along and we're met with the new life that was growing underneath**." This girl was more than what she seemed as she smiled softly outside at the falling snow._

_"Plus, we both have purple eyes; therefore, you have to be on my team." She quipped, changing into Japanese, ending her argument with a goofy smile._

_"That's silly," Hatori commented, shaking his head at the silly reasoning. Even if they're not related, there are definite similarities._

_"So is chucking balls of snow at your friends but it still looks super fun." She countered._

_Hatori smiled, it was soft and barely noticeable, but he smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had, but he couldn't help himself. Even if Marley loved the snow, she seemed to be the warm sun who blind people unintentionally with her light and warm their hearts._

_"So you and Bapu are friends?" Hatori simply nodded._

_"Then maybe you can tell me more about him. You know ... embarrassing stories? Fun facts? Gossip? **Daytime TV is super boring**." She whined as she motioned to the television in the corner._

_Hatori warned himself not to get too attached to the girl, he could see by all the machine's she was surrounded by and skinnier than average form that her survival looked to be slim._

_What can I do to help_

.

.*.**.*

.

But she lived, against all the odds Marley had come back from the brink of death and was strong. Hatori had tried his best to look after her but was definitely careful when it came to talking about Yuuto. Now he was wondering if maybe he should be talking about her late father. If it would help. She deserved to know more about him, especially since she was now surrounded by his family.

Here goes nothing

Hatori finally knocked on the door, and Marley's soft voice called for him to enter.

He entered the room and was met with Marley's figure facing away from him, kneeling on the ground over an open guitar case.

" So Bapu taught you how to play?" She hadn't even looked to know who it was.

"How did you know it was me." Her shoulders shook a few times as she laughed.

"You always knock in the same rhythm." She then repeated his knock lightly on the guitar case. Of course, Marley picked up on small things like that. She tended to be intuitive on strange things.

" He did... I caught him playing one day when I was young and... tried copying at first, learning on my own until Yuuto.. your father decided to take me under his wing." Explained Hatori as he chose to wait on the spot. He watched as Marley softly caressed the deepsolid mahogany acoustic guitar. Lightly touching one of the 6 strings.

.

" He used to play...all the time... He wanted to teach me but, it wasn't for me." She admitted as she lifted the guitar out of the case and stood up.

"I'm glad he got to share his skills with someone, I bet you made a wonderful student." She turned towards him and smiled. Hatori looked over the tall girl. Her skin was glowing, cheeks had a healthy color, there was life in her. She was now a fit slender instead of the skinny frame she had when she was in the hospital. She had grown into a beautiful woman.

Yuuto had trusted him to look after her, and he would uphold it. Hatori would do what he could.

"Would... would you play it?" She asked as she held out the guitar to him.

"Marley I-" Hatori was now realizing how long it had truly been since played, he hadn't even played for Kana. What if he was no good?

"Please. Bapu would have wanted you too. He loved you a lot... you were an important person to him, this would have made him happy." She smiled up at him as she continued to hold the guitar. Hatori let out a defeated sigh and grabbed the guitar gently as if it was a delicate flower.

"C' mon, we need to show off Bapu's teaching skills to everyone," Marley said as she squeezed Hatori's arm before she walked out the door.

"Wait hold on -" Marley stopped to look at Hatori, waiting for him to finish.

" Your father mentioned to me that you two would play together. You might not be able to play the guitar, but Yuuto spoke highly of your voice. So if I'm going to do this, then. I think your father would have liked you to sing." Hatori reasoned.

.

Marley smiled at him, it was a gentle smile, not goofy or bright. A gentle one that made Hatori smile right back.

"I can do that." She agreed to the terms with ease, and they both made their way downstairs.

The two amateur musicians walked into the living room, and Hatori couldn't help but notice as Kyo's eye did not leave Marley's form, watching her with concerned eyes.

Hatori knew he would have to keep an even closer eye on that. He didn't want either of the two to experience the heartbreak he had. Hatori also caught Shigure's eye, they had both been picking up on the Cat's point of interest and Hatori was sure Shigure was making schemes. Hatori had his work cut out for him.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

No words were said as Hatori took a seat and fickled with the guitar a bit, picking a few strings and tuning it accordingly. He took this as seriously as he took everything else with his life. The Dragon took a deep breath and began to pluck a few strings while he locked eyes with mine.

I smiled as I recognized the melody and closed my eyes as I sat down beside him, sitting up straight on the couch. I took another deep breath as I envisioned my sweet father's smile that adorned his face whenever he played.

_._

_This is for you Bapu_

.

Opening my eyes slowly I gazed around the room to see everyone watching us intensely which only made me giggle slightly, and I locked eyes with an orange pair which looked concerned but also intrigued at what was happening. I smiled as I listened to Hatori playing, and I chose my moment to chime in. Letting the lyrics flow with ease as I sang, recalling many times I had sung with the previous owner of the guitar.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true.

The group said nothing has Hatori and I performed, we kept our eyes on each other, a type of connection that we shared with each other thanks to my dearly departed Bapu. He might be gone, but he left me with caring people. A family who he trusted would take care of me. Even after he's gone, he still looking over me.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

Hatori and I finished, and I simply laid my head on his shoulders, letting out a sigh. Feeling almost euphoric over the song. The room was silent for a moment until Tohru jumped up.

"That was beautiful! Hatori-San and Marley-Chan! I feel so lucky." Gushed Tohru as she rushed over and grabbed my hands.

" Haa-san, I forgot how cool you looked with a guitar, I'm jealous." Teased Shigure but he seemed to be genuinely happy his friend had played. I noticed the more honest look in Shigure's eyes as he spoke to us.

"Hatori I had no idea you were so... musically inclined." Commented Yuki as he appeared to be shocked by the new side of the man he thought he knew.

"Yuuto-Sama and Haa-San used to spend hours in the main garden in the outer estate 'jamming' out." Explained Shigure as smiled over at Yuki. I caught a look of recognition on Kyo's face as if he remembered something but quickly shook his head.

_._

_I wonder if Kyo ever heard them play?_

.

"Let's hear another!" Cheered Shigure, wanting to keep the 'concert' going.

"Are you alright with that Marley?" Asked Hatori as he turned to look at me. His dark purple eyes looking into my own lighter purple pair.

"I am if you are." I simply put as I smiled gently at him, giving him the signal that I was okay.

He started playing again and went with another one of Bapu's favorites that made take a deep breath in. My body fell into melody, and I opened my lips to let the music escape.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_  
This magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose

I hoped Hatori would hold on to the guitar and play it regularly. The thought of it going another moment untouched and collecting dust broke my heart. I knew that Bapu and Hatori had been close and I think it would mean a lot to Hatori to hold on to a piece. Bapu would have been happy too. I looked beside me and swore I saw long black hair in a loose braid, a small smile and big brown eyes smiling at me, curled into the side of a tall, burly man with a short crew cut, a few gray hairs poking through his own dark hair. My beautiful parents were cuddling on the couch, smiling at me.

I blinked again, they were gone, and locks of bright orange were in their place, matching tangerine eyes watching me as Kyo sat down on the couch and rested in elbows on his knees, keeping his gaze on me.

_Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be la vie en rose_

There was light applause around the room, but Kyo tugged on my right dutch braid lightly. Stealing my attention from the rest of the people in the room.

"You're not half bad, weirdo." He muttered, blushing slightly as he complimented me. I laughed at his attempt and thanked him. I hadn't even realized I had been clenching onto my locket until I released my hold.

_._

_I wonder if there's a song Kyo would want to hear.._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Tohru and I worked together on cooking up some dessert while the boys relaxed. Hatori kept playing away on the guitar while Shigure read one of the many books he had brought. Kyo wandered in and grabbed an apple I was about to cut.

"Hey!" I shouted as I tried to grab it back.

"I was about to use that." I chided him as he hid the apply behind his back. Tohru glanced our way, taking her eyes off the pot of oats she was in charge off.

"You have lots of apples to use." He defended his apple stealing ways.

"Yes, and I need all of them." I continued as I tried to move around him, trying to grab the stolen apple. Although I probably didn't sound very convincing as I was laughing as I chased him around the kitchen.

Kyo brought the apple to his mouth and took a giant bite. The crunch ringing in my ears. I couldn't help but gasp at the defiant act. He raised an eyebrow and held out the apple to me.

"Oh, it's your now," I admitted in defeat as I returned to the cutting board and then slid the sliced apples I already had into a pan. I shook my head at Kyo's actions but couldn't stop smiling.

_._

_It's nice seeing Kyo's playful side... even if it did cost me an apple_

.

"Kyo-Kun stop flirting! Marley-Chan is trying to work." Teased Shigure from the living room as the kitchen was easily visible from where he was seated.

"SHUT UP! No ones flirting!" Yelled Kyo as he stomped out of the kitchen, causing both Tohru and me to giggle at his actions.

Tohru and I finished up and separated the helpings of cinnamon apple crisp onto 6 dessert plates. We placed everything down on the living room table, and I noticed something was missing.

"I'll grab the ice cream." I offered as returned to the kitchen and opened the freezer door. Once I grabbed the carton of vanilla ice cream, I closed the door and was met with dark grey eyes.

"Can I get you anything Shigure?" I asked as looked straight at him.

"I just wanted to check-in, although I must admit it was quite the treat to see Hatori playing. I hope you enjoyed the surprise too." He said.

"Oh.. yes I did, I had no idea that he played. He looked pretty handsome with Bapu's guitar." I admitted to him as I moved around him to grab a large spoon from the drawer.

" I heard you were at the wedding on the Sohma property on Saturday." He pointed out. I was unsure as to why he would be bringing it up now.

"Hmm, yes I had to oversee a few things," I explained, thinking off the ceremony I attended and all the pictures I had taken of me with the bridal party.

"Do you know the bride and groom?" I asked as I moved to head into the dining area, but Shigure stepped in front of me.

"I'm actually pretty familiar with the bride, Kana." He had a cold look in his eyes as if he was hiding something back.

_._

_Did they use to be lovers or something?_

.

I was about to ask more, but another voice interrupted.

"Shigure. That's enough, let her through." Hatori appeared, looking less than impressed.

"Aww, I was hoping to get a moment alone with our beautiful desert rose." He whined, putting up his act again. I simply moved around and headed towards the table.

_._

_What does Kana have to do with anything?_

.

I looked up at Hatori who was watching me, he looked worn. Heartbroken. I gazed at the eye that was mostly hidden and was reminded of what Akito had shared with me.

Akito had been scared that Hatori would be taken away from her, she was trembling as she told that Hatori had once asked for her blessing to get married... Is Kana the woman who's responsible for hurting Hatori's eye? But Kana seemed so sweet, incapable of hurting a fly

_Somethings not adding up_

_._

_._

_.-.-.-.- To Be Continued .-.-.-.-.-._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nii-san = Big brother
> 
> BOLD text is characters speaking english to each other
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> Somewhere Over the Rainbow - Judy Garland
> 
> La Vie En Rose - Louis Armstrong
> 
> Hello :)
> 
> Wow did not think the lake house was gonna turn into TWO chapters but here we are :P Maybe I'm just excited that Marley and Kyo are under the same roof again lol
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's reading <3


	17. No Cry

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Sunlight peaked through the curtain, making it easier for me to see while I navigated the room, not wanting to disturb my soundly sleeping roommate. Quietly I tiptoed out of the bedroom Tohru and I were sharing over the holiday, carrying what I need to the bathroom.

I splashed water on my face and did my usual routine, slipping off my glasses and putting in my contacts. Changing from the giant oversized black and silver L.A Knights T-shirt into black cropped yoga pants and a fitted maroon crop t-shirt.

It was early enough in the morning to assume that I was the only one awake in the cottage so I moved as carefully as I could as I left the bathroom and went downstairs and stepped out on the porch into the morning sunshine. Stretching my fingers towards the sky, greeting the brand new day. I brought out my phone to play some music.

Going through my regular yoga regiment to the soft acoustic music coming from my phone, I stretched my back, moving from downward dog into a cobra and back again.

_._

_I feel lighter today... it was really lovely singing to Hatori's guitar playing... I wonder if he would ever be interested in doing it again  
_

.

I decided to move to the fence on the porch, using it as a dance bar and started working on barre exercises, placing my hand on the wood. I was diligently going through my routine, trying to make up for not getting it done the day before. Taking a deep breath, I placed my weight into my left, standing and lifted my right leg almost up to my shoulder. I breathed through the slight burn in my muscles, it wasn't painful just a tad.. uncomfortable.

I brought my foot back down and this time grabbed it in my right hand and lifted it towards the sky, grabbing the fence with my left hand as I tilted my body towards it, keeping my toes pointed.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" An alarmed voice interrupted my morning routine. I tried to turn my head while still in my stretch, Kyo was walking up the stairs to the porch, his skin glistening with a sheen of sweat.

_._

_I'm not the only one who like to start my mornings early_

.

"Good Morning! You're up early." I greeted Kyo, honestly surprised that anyone else was awake.

"I'm always up around this time..." he was still staring at my leg that pointed up towards the sky. I brought it down and turned myself around so I could place my right hand on the fence. I lifted my left leg to the sky, my hand holding it place.

"You must be missing bones or something..." He said in shock as he continued to stare.

"I have bones! I just stretch a lot." I defended myself while giving him a smile.

"Why? " He crossed his arms at me, slightly shaking his head.

"Because there is something magical about seeing people's faces when I do something like this." I teased as then rose to the balls of my foot and titled my form towards the fence, deepening the stretch. Right on queue Kyo's mouth dropped a bit. I couldn't help but giggle slightly at his expression, but the moment didn't last long due to my stomach letting out a distinctive growl.

"Aaaaand that's my queue to get some breakfast on the stove." I laughed as I brought down my leg l slipped away into the cottage only to find Tohru already working in the kitchen.

"Morning Tohru."

"Oh! Good Morning Marley-Chan, I thought I would get started on breakfast." Suggested Tohru as she turned on the rice cooker.

"Let me help, just tell me what to do." I offered as I washed my hands at the sink.

"No, I couldn't possibly-" She started waving her hands, insisting that she do everything on her own.

"You helped me last night, now you can boss me around." I teased which caused her to get flustered.

" I could never-" I could only laugh at her reaction as I told her to calm and just asked what I could help with.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"You're going to the lake? Don't drown Kyo-Kun." Teased Shigure as he was lounging on the rug and enjoying a book.

"I ain't gonna drown!" Hissed Kyo, annoyed with the Dog's teasing.

"Where's Marley-San?" Asked Yuki as he looked around the room for the adopted Sohma.

"I recommended a book to her, I think Haa-San and her are reading." Mentioned Shigure as he continued to read his own book.

"Ah! See you later Hatori-San, Do you still want to go to the Lake Marley-" Tohru went over to the couch, and Hatori was laid out on the couch with a book resting on his stomach, sleeping soundly.

.

Marley was curled up in a fetal position at the other end of the couch. Snuggled into the cushions as a book dangled from her hand over the armrest. "What's this? Is Haa-San napping." Asked Shigure as remained on the floor.

"Yes... Marley-Chan too." Said Tohru as she gently smiled at the napping figures.

"Hatori sleeps?" Questioned Kyo, surprised at the sight.

"Come now, Kyo-Kun, everybody sleeps." Mocked Shigure, shaking his head at Kyo.

"I know that for cryin' out loud! He just doesn't seem like the kinda guy who'd sleep in front of people." Kyo justified his comment.

"Oh... Yes, true. This is unusual for him... He's spent. ... For a variety of reasons." Shigure mused as he looked over at the resting Dragon. Kyo ignored him for the most part as he walked over the spot Marley was resting in. Grabbing the dangling book from her hand and placing it on the table.

"Oi, weirdo, you were the one who was so excited about the lake. Wake up." Kyo nudged the sleeping girl, she didn't wake but settled into a curled position. Kyo couldn't help but compare her to a sleeping cat. One of those elegant fluffy white cats that were always impeccably groomed, with bejeweled collars.

.

Tohru padded back into the room with a pile of blankets in her arms.

"They'll catch a cold like that, so I brought some blankets." Tohru worried as she placed a blanket over Marley. The sleeping girl subconsciously grabbed onto to the blanket and cuddled into it."You're very kind Tohru-Kun. You'll make someone a good wife." Commented Shigure, enjoying playfully teasing the easily flustered girl.

"Wha..?! Oh, but this is -" Tohru became flustered as she moved to put a blanket over Hatori' s sleeping form.

"No, It's truly admirable. You are very considerate." Kyo rolled his eyes. There's no way he's going to the lake now. He wouldn't leave Marley sleeping in the open while Shigure was lurking about.

"He is right. That was wondrously attentive!" A loud, boisterous voice boomed through the room. The Snake of the Zodiac appeared behind Tohru and put his arm around her shoulder. Everyone else in the cottage was silent in shock.

"What's the matter? You're all standing there like statues. Is it a disease?" Laughed Ayame as he patted Tohru on her head.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU SUDDENLY SHOWED UP!" The Rat and the Cat yelled at the intruder.

.

.-.-.-.

.

Loud voices brought me out a warm nap, and I curled in more, wrapping myself into a comfortable blanket. "Before that, I'd like to sink you to the bottom of the lake..." I heard Yuki's voice, sounding as if he was on the verge of cold, calculated murder.

_._

_What?!_

.

A sharp pain shot through my head, causing me to wince. A little out of sorts as I looked around the room. Remembering I was at the cottage and not at home.

"I see, I see! As brothers, we'll always be together." A very familiar boisterous voice called out.

_._

_Ayame?_

.

I properly sat up and looked over the armchair to see Ayame holding Yuki's hands. Yuki looked like he was about to flat out deck the Snake of the Zodiac.

"Nope. I'm leaving you there!" Snapped Yuki as he ripped his hands from Ayame's grip.

"I told you not to annoy everyone..Ayame." Scolded Hatori as he lightly hit the back of Ayame's head with a book. I shook my head and slowly got up from the couch, patting down the long blue dress I had fallen asleep in. I sharp wince shot through my head again, I rubbed my temples, trying to relieve the headache I could feel coming.

_._

_I wish I hadn't fallen asleep... hopefully this headache goes away quickly_

.

"Oh, Tori-San! Marley-Chan!" Ayame turned around to greet us, yelling as if we were miles away when we were only a few feet in front of him.

"Hatori-San... Marley-Chan... Did we wake you?" Tohru looking a little guilty, as if she was the one behind all the noise.

"How could I sleep with all the ruckus?" Hatori let out a sigh as he went to sit down at the table.

I simply walked to the sink to grab a glass of water, hoping that it would help as I tried to drown out the conversation in the living room. Apparently, Ayame had found out about our last minute trip to the cottage from a maid at the Estate.

"Yuki, Kyo. Weren't you going to take Marley and Honda-Kun to the lake today?" I heard Hatori mention to the boys.

"Oh? Is that true? Then make haste and take your leave. I don't know why you're dragging your feet, but you need to be slicker if you're going to escort such lovely ladies." Scolded Ayame as wagged his finger at the younger Zodiacs.

_._

_We probably would have left by now if I hadn't fallen asleep..._

.

Finishing the glass the water, I barely placed it down before I was snatched at the elbow and dragged out of the kitchen towards the front door of the cottage.

"Kyo-! Wait! My shoes!"

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"Ahhh..." Tohru gaped at the beauty of the lake.

"This is so nice, I wonder how long it would take to walk around the whole lake?" I Questioned as I stood on the edge off the dock, overlooking the lake with Tohru. Breathing in the natural beauty of the environment.

"What do you guys think?" I asked the boys as I turned around to be met with a gloomy aura.

"I wonder... if he means to stay overnight." Yuki thought out loud, looking as if he just been told his pet had died.

"He's your brother. So do something about him." Scoffed Kyo, looking just as miserable about the unexpected guest.

.

This resulted in another infamous Kyo and Yuki fight that honestly... I kind of had enough of at the moment. I was pleased with it yesterday because it was somehow better than their silent attitudes, but right now, I thought my head was going to spit in two. I massaged my temple again, hoping it would help.

"Marley-Chan? Are you alright?" Asked Tohru as she lightly grabbed my shoulder.

"huh? Oh, it's just a headache, I'm fine. The fresh air should help." I tried to not make her worry about me. It's just a headache after all

"Are you sure it's okay?" Asked Tohru again to which I only nodded.

"I ain't talkin' to you 'cos I enjoy it!" Screamed Kyo, the loud sound making me wince slightly.

I took a big breath and rubbed my temple. Tohru looked back and forth between the boys and me before grabbing my hand and pulling me along the shore.

"Thanks, my head is killing me. I feel kind of bad ditching them." I admitted as we walked along the edge of the lake. We could still lightly hear their arguing, but at this distance, it was a lot more manageable.

"I understand that their arguments can be a little... jarring. Even more so if you're not feeling well." Tohru comforted me being the sweet girl that she was. I was very grateful that she put some distance between the loud boys and me, even if for a moment.

"I can see why Kyo accepted my offer now." I thought out loud as I remember when the Cat of the Zodiac came over to my home when Ayame was visiting Shigure's.

"Hm?" Tohru tilted her head, slightly confused.

"Oh, Kyo came over to my place to escape for a few hours when Ayame was visiting Yuki," I explained to Tohru, the memory was a fond one and I hoped that Kyo enjoyed himself enough to return.

We walked along the lake, enjoying the quiet atmosphere, the sounds of birds pleasantly chirping in the sky. It seemed everyone was enjoying the beautiful day. Although, thoughts still plagued my mind as I wondered about this last-minute trip and Shigure mentioning Kana and the wedding in the kitchen last night. The sad look on Hatori's face when he told Shigure, 'That's enough.'

_._

_He seemed so broken somehow.. tired out... what if_

.

"Say Tohru... do you know anything about Kana and Hatori?" I asked my friend, who was walking silently beside me.

She immediately went rigid, which gave me all the information I needed. A look of panic crossing her eyes.

"W-Why?" She asked, clearly nervous about the subject.

"... It's nothing, don't worry about it." I said to her, feeling bad that I had brought it up in the first place. Even if I wanted to know the details, I would have just to let it go.

_._

_It's not like I can do anything to help_

.

I heard the sound of running and turned to Yuki and Kyo were running along the lake's edge towards Tohru's and I location. The boys must hve finally stopped arguing long enough to figure out we had left them behind.

"Are two alright?" Asked Yuki once he caught up to us.

" Marley-Chan has a headache, so I thought she might need... a nice walk" Revealed Tohru, only trying to look out for me without hurting the boys' feelings.

"I'm fine, really." I tried to reassure the group, but they didn't look very convinced.

"Do you want to head back Marley-Chan?" Asked Tohru looking concerned.

"No no, Ayame is fun and all, but he's defiantly a loud personality." I pointed out, I knew hanging out at the house would make it worse.

"Let's just keep walking, it'll be fine." I tried to convince them as we started walking along, enjoying the lake.

"This is your fault, that bastard wouldn't bother coming here if you weren't" Kyo snapped at Yuki

" No one wants you here in the first place, leave." Snapped Yuki right back.

_._

_Here we go..._

.

I rolled my eyes, begging them to stop in my mind.

"Why don't you guys go for a walk... maybe I'll walk back to the dock and rest there." I convinced Tohru and after a while of me insisted that they go on ahead she finally continued on her walk with Kyo and Yuki in tow. I waved my friends off as they continued on their walk as I walked back the way we came. Thankful for the bit of peace and quiet, although it was a tad lonely.

.

Once the dock was in sight, I looked at the lake longingly, wishing I could go for a swim. I slipped off my sneaker s and grabbed a bunch of my pale blue floral chiffon dress to keep it from getting wet as I waded into the water. Slowly stepping further and further as I got used to the cold chill.

I stood in the water for a bit, the cold water reaching my mid-calf. It was a comforting sensation, refreshing.

"Hey! That lake is freezing, get outta there." Scolded a voice from the shore. Turning around, I was surprised to see Kyo standing there, arms crossed and looking less than impressed with me. I waded through the water towards the shore and stepped onto the dirt.

"Aw, you do care." I teased as I released the hold I had on my dress, letting the fabric flow.

"As if! Don't get the wrong idea!" I winced a little bit at the loud noise and stepped back.

"Shit... I didn't mean..." He tried to apologize in a soft voice, but I promised him that it was alright as I gave him a small smile.

"You already walked around the lake?!" I asked the boy with the beautiful orange locks as I grabbed onto his arm and walked him with him along the dock, swinging my sneakers in my other hand.

"What?! No... I didn't want to spend any more time with that Rat than I have to... and I can't go back to the house... so I guess that means I'm stuck with you." He muttered as he let me lead him down the dock until we came to its end.

I lightly laughed. I had learned by now that Kyo had a difficult time saying what he means and shows his concern a little awkwardly. I let go of his arm and sat down at the edge of the dock, letting my legs hang, my toes barely touching the lake's surface.

_._

_He kind of reminds of Hiro in some ways_

.

"Thank you." I simply said as I leaned back and looked up at the clouds. Kyo eventually sat down beside me and laid back. We shared the silence for a while until I broke it.

"The Sohma's have a lot of secrets, huh?" I muttered, not really thinking before I said it and also not thinking I would get an answer.

"What makes you say that? Are you talkin' about the curse?" Asked Kyo.

"No, not that one specifically, that secret makes sense. It's just that... I've been living in the Sohma Estate for almost a year and yet... I feel like I'm missing out on so much. There's so much I don't know, so much people aren't telling me." I tried to explain, feeling lost in my place among the Sohma clan.

Kyo seemed to go very tense as he didn't even answer. I'm sure he had secrets of his own.

"Sorry... forget I said anything." I sighed as I closed my eyes, feeling guilty that I probably brought up something painful.

_._

_I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut_

.

"Is this why you have a headache? Because if it is, then you should forget about it. If people aren't telling you things, maybe it's because it's none of your business. " I turned my head to look at him, and his attention was on the clouds passing above us.

"I guess... I just feel maybe.. if I knew more than I could help...something..." I confessed, laying out my thoughts.

_._

_Shoulder the burden... The Sohma's have been so good to me, I wish I could give something back_

.

" You help plenty, maybe you outta stop worrying about everyone else and worry about yourself." He suggested.

I started to giggle a bit. Realizing who else Kyo reminded me of at that moment.

"What now?" He mumbled, probably thinking I was making fun of him.

"Nothing... it's just... it's something Mama would have said. " I revealed, smiling at the memory of my beautiful yet sometimes harsh mother. Her harshness had come from a place of love.

_._

_She never wanted me to make her mistakes_

.

"It's a compliment, I promise." I turned my head towards him and met his eyes. Mama was a 'look out for your own' kinda person and always worried about people 'taking advantage' of me. Somehow she got stuck with Bapu and me who were continually meddling in other people's issues.

_._

_Bapu was worse than me when it came to asking questions and getting involved, drove Mama nuts_

.

We didn't say anything else as we just enjoyed the sun's rays and relaxed on the dock, falling into a comfortable silence. The only sounds were the waves of the lake hitting the dock and birds singing.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The silver-haired Snake placed a stack of something on the outdoor table where the three long-time friends were enjoying a cup of tea and catching up. The mid-day sun creating a warm glow on the porch.

"What are those?" Asked Hatori as he looked at the stack suspiciously.

"Photo's from Kana-Kuns's wedding. Whether you look at them or not it up to you, Tori-San." Said Ayame in a severe tone that few people got to hear from him.

"I don't believe it. You went to the wedding, Aya?" Shigure was shocked, to say the least.

"No, no. I got this from Mayu-Kun." Informed Ayame. The Snake didn't want to be seen with 50 feet of Kana or anything to do with her.

Shigure was surprised to hear his old flame's name, even more, shocked that his friend had seen her and gotten pictures from Mayu. The Dog's two friends then proceeded to tease him about Mayu who had called him a 'ripple.'

"There's actually a few pictures of our exotic flower attending the wedding, she looks quite stunning in her Kimono. Apparently, Mayu is Marley-Chan's homeroom teacher." Mentioned Ayame offhandedly, not realizing he was actually tempting Hatori to look at the photos.

Ayame mentioned that Hatori should have gone to the wedding and stolen Kana away. The Dragon of the Zodiac knew his friends were trying to comfort him, but he knew his time with Kana was done. It was too late. Hatori didn't want to cause her any more pain.

.

"I have no desire to see her. All that's left to do now is pray." Hatori only wished happiness for his past love. But of course, Ayame wasn't satisfied.

"Kana-Kun isn't playing fair! She got to forget everything and move on while you are left to carry the painful burden. You obviously got the short end of the stick, Tori-San." Chided Ayame, hating how much pain his dear friend had to put up with.

Hatori sat there silently for a moment, thinking if he really had been given the 'short end of the stick.' "Did I...?" The doctor thought of his life over the past two few years, how much it had changed. A vision of the sweet, optimistic brown-skinned girl singing along as he played guitar went through his mind. He couldn't hold back the small smile that graced his face.

"I wouldn't ... say that." Hatori whispered out as he thought he had been quite lucky.

His two friends went into a tirade of calling him too kind, pushover and that's why people made his life harder. It was rich coming from the people who tended to always make Hatori's life more complicated than it had to be.

" Well, anyway... I hope you meet a new woman, one who never make you feel lonely when you're with her. A woman who'd make you happy when you're together." Proclaimed Shigure, who was being completely genuine. A rare occurrence for the Dog of the Zodiac.

"That's my Gure-San! You're a poet, and you know it!" Cheered Ayame.

"No, no! Novelist! Novelist!" Corrected Shigure as he brought out one of the books he had written. Hatori didn't want to think about where he had been hiding it.

But a new love? It seemed like too much to ask for. Hatori felt grateful for the time he had with Kana. Members of the Zodiacs hardly ever got one love, never mind two. Hatori felt he couldn't ask for anything more.

.

"Ah, they're back." Announced Shigure, causing the three adults, well one adult and two children hiding in adult shaped bodies, to look towards the path leading up from the lake.

Marley and Tohru walked together, swinging their hands back and forth while the boys looked intrigued by their conversation. Marley and Tohru giggling now and then. They all looked... happy, and that's all Hatori wanted. He decided he would watch over them. To keep them from making the same mistakes he did. To make sure that they don't lose those smiles.

Hatori watched as chaos seemed to erupt as Ayame approached the group and Marley seemed to slip past the Snake to join Shigure and himself at the outdoor table.

"How was your walk?" Hatori asked as Marley took a seat across from him. She smiled, confessing that she didn't actually walk around the lake and chose instead to relax on the dock.

"Oo, what are these?" Marley picked up the stack of photos, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"... these are from the wedding.." Marley was thankful that she was sitting across from Hatori and not beside him as she saw the photo of Kana in her white wedding dress. It had been a Western-style wedding but the Sohma elders, including Dadaji, insisted that Marley wear a traditional kimono. It had made her feel even more out of place even if she had gotten lots of compliments.

"..Sorry," Marley whispered as she was about to put the photo's down, but they were grabbed from her hand by Shigure who flipped through a few before he pulled one out.

It was a picture of Mayu and Marley. Standing together and smiling into the camera. Mayu was in a simple western-style dress while Marley wore an intricate light blue kimono decorated with a yellow floral design, her hair in an elegant bun with ornaments poking out from it.

"I heard you know Mayu-Chan?" Asked Shigure as he looked from the photo to her.

"Oh, um yes she's my homeroom teacher, we were pretty surprised to see each other at the wedding." She explained, still feeling guilty about bringing up the wedding at all. She was sure that Kana was the woman Hatori was going to marry a few years ago. Marley didn't understand the full details of what happened, but she was sure it was painful to talk about.

"Haa-San. Doesn't Marley-Chan look regal? Like an empress or something" Teased Shigure as he handed Hatori the single photo. Hatori grabbed it and looked it over before smiling at Marley.

" You look lovely Marley." He complimented but Marley could see through his smile and could tell he carried the pain of his lost love.

"Yes, well... I look forward to the day you get married, and you're sporting a very handsome tux... And I'll only wear a kimono at your request otherwise I'm wearing a saree" Marley pointed out while crossing her arms, she was being completely honest. Hatori was very handsome to her and loved seeing him in all his tailored suits and enjoyed imagining what he would look like at his own wedding. Marley also wanted to mention that the groom was no where near as handomse as he was but didn't want to push it. Hatori shook his head at the idea, but he had to admit to himself that he would want Marley to wear the traditional Indian garments. Hatori had only ever seen pictures of her and her mother wearing them, and he looked forward to seeing it in person.

"See, see! Marley wants to go to your wedding, now you have to start looking for a bride." Teased Shigure, seeing his friend's mood brighten a bit more now that the optimistic Marley had returned.

"Kyo-Kun! Yuki-Kun! Look at Marley-Chan in a kimono!" Cheered Shigure as he got up from the table to try and get a reaction out of the young boys, teasing their red faces. Marley could only laugh as she watched the chaos with Hatori. Not even wondering why Ayame was passed out on the ground with a giant red bump on his head.

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

.

"Wait- Wait... Dammit" I tried to get all the white stuff off my hands, frustrated with myself.

"You suck." Chuckled Kyo from beside me as he watched me struggle to make anything the whole evening.

"It's a gift!" I laughed as Tohru got a warm cloth and wiped the sticky rice off my hands.

We were making sushi for dinner, and I was... not really doing that well. Even Yuki, who apparently couldn't cook was making a few decent sushi rolls while I had yet to make anything worth eating.

I watched as Kyo expertly molded the rice on the seaweed, none of it stuck to his hand. He placed a strip of salmon and simply rolled it all together, creating a perfect salmon roll.

"Kyo! That's amazing, you're like a chef!" I complimented, thoroughly impressed. He just let out a sigh as he shook his head at me, mumbling 'it was nothing.'

"Please teach me, sensei!" I joked as I was ready to try again, filled with determination.

"We're gonna run outta stuff if you keep messing up." He teased as he gestured to my work station, which looked like a tornado had run through it.

"How about you teach me how to make sushi, and I'll teach you how to be more flexible, I'm sure it would benefit your martial arts." I offered as I leaned towards him, hoping he would take the deal.

"Ooo you should take that deal Kyo-chan, you never know when that flexibility will come in handy." Teased Shigure as he raised his eyebrows suggestively, causing me to laugh and shake my head at the silly pervert.

"Wh- Wh-" Kyo started sputtering while his face turned red at the suggestive remark.

.

"I think we may have to cut you off, Marley." Piped in Hatori, making his own perfect sushi rolls beside me.

" I can do it! One more try please." I pleaded, not wanting to give up yet.

"Marley, I can literally see a clump of rice on your braid." Commented Hatori who had little faith in me. I quickly tried to remove it, which now just created the problem of rice sticking to my fingers again, which Tohru had to again hand me a cloth to get rid of it.

"Fine..." I admitted defeat.

_._

_I'll try again at home when there's no one to judge me... YouTube will help me_

.

As everyone was talking, I just ate plain rice as I had been unable to make my own vegetarian sushi rolls. Tohru offered me some of her tuna roll, but I had to politely decline. I was just happy everyone was able to sit down for a nice meal. Plus Hatori had given me some medicine earlier, and my headache was gone.

Kyo then slid a plate towards me that had a roll on it. The others too caught up in their own conversations to notice.

"That's okay Kyo, you eat it." I declined the kind offer, surprised he had forgotten that I was vegetarian since he liked to give me a hard time about it most meals.

"It just has cucumber in it, don't worry about it," Kyo explained quietly as he returned to his own food, but I couldn't help but notice the tips of his ears were red.

_._

_Cute_

.

" Thanks, Kyo." He only nodded in response, and I dug into my veggie roll, a warm feeling spreading from through my body. Savoring the taste as I enjoyed Kyo's kind gesture.

" Just- don't look into it much, I just made a mistake, and I don't wanna eat it." He Sputtered, not wanting to admit that he made something for me.

"Proud to reap the benefits." I giggled, knowing he was trying to hide his kindness. Loud laughter tore my attention away from the blushing Cat and to the far end of the table.

" You should really slow down with the sake." Commented Hatori as he looked at the Dog and the Snake who was opening another bottle, their faces slightly flushed from the alcohol.

"Tori-San! We're on vacation. You should have some!" Cheered Ayame as he poured Hatori an overflowing cup of sake, his cheeks bright red.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you two." Scolded Hatori, refusing to drink the cup and pushing it back towards his friend.

"Aww Haa-San, this reminds me of high school!" Whined Shigure, his own cheeks glowing pink from the alcohol.

"High school?"

"Oh, Marley-Chan. Hatori-San, Shigure-San, and Ayame-San all attended the same high school." Pointed out Tohru, happy to share the fact.

"Really? At the same time?" I asked, slightly intrigued at the new info. Smiling at the idea of Hatori diligently watching over the other two from causing too much trouble.

Shigure nodded and confirmed that they all together from elementary to high school.

_._

_Three members born in the same year? Quiet the coincidence... but a lot of the Zodiac members seem to be pretty close in age_

.

The more I thought about the Zodiac members, the more my curiosity rose. I wondered if members were typically born so close together. There had to be an archive or something at the Main Estate that I can look into.

_Just for fun... I wonder if there's a pattern_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

My phone dinged, finally able to get some service. After waving my hand around different area's around the cottage, it felt like a success. I quickly used the small-signal I got to do a search, checking the weather report.

_._

_YES! Now I just need to ask if anyone else is interested._

.

Entering back into the house, I was surprised at how quiet it was. Ayame and Shigure were passed out on the couches. Hatori and the boys were nowhere to be seen downstairs. I wondered if everyone had already gone to bed.

My eyes gazed to the clock on the wall. Even I had to admit that half-past twelve was a little on the later side. My shoulders drooped, but it was my own fault for not planning ahead. My last hope was Tohru, but as I walked into our shared room, she was already fast asleep.

Drool was already falling from the edge of her mouth, and the covers were halfway down the bed. It must have been quite the walk around the lake if the poor girl was this tired. I took the edges of the blanket and tucked her in properly.

It seemed I would be on my own for the evening. I quietly changed into some comfy grey sweatpants and a white sweatshirt, slipping my coat overtop. I grabbed the blanket from my bed and made sure to turn off the lamp before I left, closing the door behind me.

In the kitchen, I made myself some hot chocolate, making sure the kettle didn't make a sound as it boiled. Although I'm sure an elephant could walk through here and the two sleeping Zodiac members on the couch wouldn't notice.

Pouring the hot drink into a thermos, I twisted the lid shut tightly and escaped from the cottage towards the docks, the moon lighting my path.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

_"Tohru-"_

"Mom..." Brown eyes opened up to an empty room, moonlight peeping through spots into the curtain, creating enough light for the girl to notice she was alone. Rising out of bed, she peeked outside wanting to look at the moon but instead caught movement on the ground.

A figure walked away from the cottage carrying a bundle in her hands, the moon shedding light on her white-blond hair.

"Marley-Chan?" Tohru whispered out and wondered why her friend was heading towards the lake. The brunette wanted to follow, but.

What if Marley wanted to be alone and Tohru just bothered her. Yet, thoughts of the girl alone in the dark were enough to make the worried girl throw on her coat and follow. Not noticing the grey eyes that followed her as she walked out the door into the night.

As Tohru made her way down the path, she tried not to think of 'Jason'... but that only made her worry if Marley had run into the foreign bear. Walking a little faster to try and find her friend, thankful that the moon was out. It was a beautiful night.

The path led her to the lake, but she didn't see who she was looking for.

"Ohno... where did she go?" Tohru asked herself as she looked around frantically.

.

"Tohru?"

"EEeP." Tohru let out a small scream and turned around wishing she had her school bag or something with her. Brunnette eyes met lavender, and Tohru let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness... I thought you were Jason." Admitted Tohru as she smiled nervously at her friend, which caused Marley to laugh lightly.

"You thought I was a bear." She giggled, readjusting the blanket she carried in her arms, a thermos resting on top.

"Ah here let me help." Tohru reached up and grabbed the thermos before it fell.

"Thanks but ... is everything okay? What are you doing out here?" The white-blond girl asked as she looked down at Tohru slightly concerned.

"I- I just thought I would go for a nice walk you know, enjoy the beautiful evening." Blubbered Tohru as she tried to lie.

"A nice walk in your slippers?" Marley tried to stop herself from laughing again at the frantic girl.

"Ahh H I - Um- you see..."

"Tohru." Marley stared at her, waiting for the truth, but she still had a gentle look in her eyes.

.

"I.. I saw you walking towards the lake and was worried.." Confessed Tohru as she gripped the warm thermos in her hands. If Marley had any free hands, she would have reached out for the girl.

"... Thank you, Tohru." The foreign girl was truely touched although she never meant to make Tohru worry, it still felt nice knowing someone had come after her.

"Maybe... if your not too tired or anything, you wanna watch the stars together?" Offered Marley as she tried to gesture towards the dock.

"I'd love to Marley-Chan!' Cheered Tohru, excited to be invited. Marley shared in the girl's excitement by giving her a bright smile, and they walked together to the dock and took a seat at the end. Marley covered them both with the thick blue duvet she had brought along, and Tohru placed the thermos on the dock.

"Is this why you left, you wanted to stargaze?" Asked the brunette as she made herself comfortable.

"Well actually, there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight." Confessed Marley as she looked towards the stars.

"I've never seen a meteor shower!" Tohru's heart was pounding, and she looked at the sky, expecting to catch the sight at any moment. Marley could only laugh at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Don't worry, we still have some time before it really gets going." Comforted Marley before she too looked towards the sky, searching. Tohru looked over at the girl and was surprised at the longing look that crossed her face.

"The stars sure can make you feel small... " Mumbled Marley as she continued to watch the sky. Tohru also returned her eyes to the sky, remembering her time living under the stars.

.

"True... but looking at them makes me less lonely somehow. I remember when I lived in a tent and -"

"You lived in a tent?!" Marley interrupted, taken aback by the new information.

"Hmm, oh, yes. My Grandfather was getting renovations done, and I figured it would be easiest to live in a tent for a bit." Tohru said it so casually it just Marley more curious.

".. Wait, so where did you Grandfather stay? In the tent with you?" Marley looked utterly perplexed at what she was hearing.

"Hmm no-no, Grandfather stayed with his relatives." Corrected Tohru.

"Aren't his relatives your relatives." Marley pointed out.

"I guess." Tohru started to feel nervous, she felt terrible about bringing up the tent at all.

"And so your Grandfather was living with relatives, and you were living in a tent?" Marley asked, trying to get the facts straight.

"Yes.."

"And Hanajima and Uotani couldn't house you?" Marley was really not letting this go.

"Uh well, I couldn't possibly ask them." Tohru defended her friends, she was sure they would have had she asked, but it seemed too much to ask.

"Your Grandfather had no idea where you were living? He didn't check-in? He didn't feel the need to make sure you were alright?"

Tohru felt herself choking up as she tried to smile and nod her head. Telling herself that the situation was okay. It was fine... It was fine. It was the only way.

"You lived in a tent... because your Grandfather's house needed renovations... he stayed with family and you... lived in a tent..." Tohru looked over and saw Marley gritting her teeth, tears pouring down her face as she looked across the lake as she started speaking faster and even dropped the Japanese and started speaking in her 1st language. So distraught that someone would treat Tohru so... unkindly.

"Marley-Chan..." Tohru gently called out, reaching over but before she could, Marley jumped to feet and started pacing. Still mumbling in Punjabi which Tohru couldn't understand. After a moment, Marley stopped and stood in place, hands clenched at her side.

"Tohru that's... that's... **BULLSHIT."** Tohru was shocked to see Marley so visibly upset. She felt responsible, and immediately wished she hadn't shared her tent predicament. Tohru hadn't meant to make Marley upset.

Marley brain was spinning thinking about Tohru's situation. She lost her mother last May... she was in mourning, and then Tohru's own grandfather basically kicks her out and doesn't bother to find her proper living arrangements. It made Marley furious. People who weren't even family by blood had taken Marley in when her parents had passed. Dadaji had become extremely hands-on after the accident, trying to buy gifts and made sure Marley was always well-taken care off and yet Tohru's real, blood family they just... abandoned her.

"I'm sorry I-"

" They should have taken care of you! Your Grandfather should have made sure you were safe! AT THE VERY LEAST! You deserved so much better." Marley cried to the sky, frustrated for her friend. A dam broke in Tohru as she watched Marley cry for her. Tohru began crying as well, tears flowing down her cheeks as she stared up at Marley.

The white-blond couldn't believe that Tohru had been through so much and came out so kind, it was unfair. Marley felt like Tohru shouldn't have to go through such trials. No one should. It made Marley realize how fortunate she had been to been so cared for and loved.

Marley came back down to Tohru's level and wrapped her arms around the girl, embracing her tightly, and Tohru immediately hugged the compassionate girl back, finding comfort in her friend's arms.

After a while, the crying turned to sniffles, and the girls parted, using their sleeves to wipe away their trails of tears.

.

"... but you know, if all that hadn't happened. I wouldn't be with the wonderful Sohma family. I wouldn't be here with you." Tohru admitted, still thinking how blessed she was to be where she is. Tohru especially felt a true kinship with Marley, and the foreign girl felt the same. The two orphans came from completely separate walks of life but ended up here, sitting on a dock under the stars.

" Always thinking on the bright side." Teased Marley as she wiped away any remaining tears.

" It is kinda amazing, isn't it..." Marley quietly let out as she looked back up at the sky.

"What is?"

" .. I always felt like a bit of an outsider, like I didn't belong.. weather it was in India or the States... yet I found a home in the most unlikely of places... I'm so grateful. But it' still kinda funny I found a family with a strange curse." Marley laughed lightly.

"Right! We're like two riceballs in a fruits basket!" Cheered Tohru, looking happy about the revelation. This just left Marley confused, and she wondered what riceballs have to do with a fruits basket.

"But Tohru, I hope you know that if you ever need help, I'm here. I want you to reach out, you have so many people who love you and want to help you. You're not alone." Marley squeezed Tohru's hand, trying to get her point across.

"You too Marley-Chan...if you ever need anything I'm here for you. I don't know how much I'll be able to help, but I'm here for you." Tohru said it with such conviction that it made Marley smile at her kind friend. They settled onto the dock under the blanket and watched the stars. Both the girls happy that they weren't alone. Not in the slightest.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Dark grey eyes stared up into the night sky. The stars made her feel, and she hated that feeling. Like everything and everyone was so far away from her... and she was alone.

But God couldn't be alone because God was special. She was special... She was born to be loved.

"Akito, you're going to get sick. Come back inside." A warm voice called to her and then an arm reached around her and led her inside, back to her room.

Kureno was gentle with Akito as he led her back inside, feeling she shouldn't be left alone. He wanted to help her but didn't quite know how so he would just stay by her side.

"She left.. again. She's always leaving.." Akito mumbled Marley had said they would be friends yet she was gone at the Lake House with God's Zodiac animals and the outsider. Kureno could tell who Akito was talking about without needing a name.

"Marley-San invited you Akito, you said you didn't want to go." Kureno pointed out, remember the conversation between the two women quite well. Akito had been quick to say that the last thing she wanted to do was 'frolic in the woods.'

Kureno felt a sharp sting across his cheek, the force keeping his gaze to the sight.

"Then she should have stayed here!" Akito screamed, frustrated with her family, with her friend. She was alone, and she wasn't born to be alone.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

I tried to wrap the blanket around Tohru as her head rested in my lap. She had fallen asleep pretty quickly after our cry session. Emotionally exhausted, she had fallen asleep on my shoulder, and I thought it might be more comfortable for her to rest on my lap.

_._

_I'll wake her when it starts_

.

Gazing up at the stars, I started trying to think about my place in the Sohma family. How different my life could have been if the Sohma's had been more open to Mama and Bapu's marriage. Would we have stayed? Would I have made the same friendships?

_._

_Would they still be here? Would we have come out here to enjoy the lake and stargaze?_

.

Footsteps took me out of my mind, and I tried to turn without waking Tohru before I could try and call out I felt a light tug on my braid.

"Why the hell are you out here alone in the middle of the night?" I heard a familiar voice sounding annoyed.

"I'm not alone." I fired back, giving the figure a big smile.

"C' mon, let's go back." He said, waiting for me to get up. He even held out his hand to me. I shook my head at him.

"Nope. I'm staying right here." I kept my ground, decided to finally take off the elastics from my dutch pigtails, running a hand through the braid, letting my long hair flow freely around me. The white-blond locks in distinct waves from being kept in braids for so long.

"Why are you so strange.." He moaned I couldn't help but laugh at his exasperation.

"If you want to go back, you can, but I would also love it if you stayed," I mentioned to him as I patted the space on the dock beside me.

He let out a sigh and took a seat beside me. Pouting as he did so and he crossed his arms.

"How did you know we were out here anyway?" I asked him, his orange hair recognizable even in the dead of night.

"That damn dog mentioned you two walked out of the cottage. I figured you'd be here." He explained as he rolled his shoulder back, slightly stretching them out. I adjusted the blanket again and threw some over Kyo. Before he could protest, Tohru interrupted.

She was still fast asleep but mumbled something incoherent and giggled slightly before curling further into the blankets and my lap. I couldn't help but laugh lightly at the sight.

"She kinda sleeps like a kid," I observed as I turned to Kyo, seeing if he agreed.

"Ya... So why are you here, anyway?" He asked.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, and I really wanted to catch it," I explained.

"It's actually partly the reason I wanted to come to the cottage in the first place, it's easier to see the stars when your away from the city lights.." I explained to Kyo as I watched the stars, wondering who wouldn't love looking up at the night sky. I then looked over at Kyo, and he too was looking up at the stars, looking at peace.

"The stars must have looked beautiful up in the mountains." I sighed as I returned my gaze to the stars above.

"Huh?"

"When you were training? With your Shisou?" I asked as I turned to him, subconsciously tilting my head to the side.

".. Yeah... They were." A soft smile graced his face.

"Even though I was exhausted, Shisou would always sit out and watch the stars. We talked about training and what to work on the next day." He told me as I listened intently.

"It'll be nice when he gets back, you guys should plan another camping trip or something," I suggested, getting excited for him.

"Yeah.. so why are REALLY out here in the middle of the night?" He asked, his eyes gazing to my hand that was lightly touching my locket.

I looked back up to the sky, watching a few clouds pass over, hiding the moon and causing the night to become so much darker.

" When I was young... Mama was working overseas and my Nani... my great grandmother, was looking after me in India. But every time Mama was able to come back home, we would lay a blanket out in the field behind our house, and watch the stars... they always make me think of her." I smiled up at the sky as the cloud moved and the moon was revealed, making the lake shimmer in its light.

I then started laughing as I remembered something I wasn't very proud of.

"What is it?" Asked Kyo, perplexed at how I could go from talking about stars and Mama to laughing like an idiot.

"It- its.. the first time Mama invited Bapu to watch the stars with us... I was so -mad... Because to me, stargazing was Mama and my things... As soon as he took off his shoes to -relax on the picnic blanket - I started- stuffing his shoes- with some dead centipedes- I had found." I laughed.

"Remind me never to piss you off." He mumbled, shocked that I would do that.

" - then as we laid down, a shooting star passed by, and then another, and another. The sky was filled with them. It was beautiful. I had never seen anything like it." I finally calmed down from laughing and was smiling fondly at the memory.

"Did he... find the bugs?" Kyo asked, looking unsure if he really wanted to know.

"Oh yeah! I got in so much trouble from Mama... but Bapu forgave me pretty quickly, even told me 'nice job.' " My cheeks were hurting from smiling so much.

_._

_Bapu saw it as his '_ initiation _'._

.

I unscrewed the thermos and took a sip of hot chocolate, savoring the sweet taste.

"Would you like some?" I asked the Cat as I held the thermos out to him, he looked down skeptically at the drink.

"I promise I don't have cooties." I teased the boy lightheartedly before I took another sip. I could see his bright red face even in the dark.

Before Kyo could say anything, I noticed a flash of something in the corner of my eye. I latched onto Kyo's shoulder and pointed towards the sky.

"I just saw one!" I gushed, getting excited. Soon after another one followed. And then another. The sky was soon filled with streams of fleeting light.

Kyo gazed up at the sky in wonder, and I moved to gently wake up Tohru. Not wanting her to miss the natural wonder.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The kids had yet to return, and Shigure was thinking about going after them himself. He woke up Ayame to go with him, which ended up being a bad idea because he then woke up the rest of the house.

"What's going on down here?" Asked Hatori as he shook his head at his childhood friends.

"Shigure sent the kids into the woods!" Ayame pointed his finger at his friend, still slightly drunk from earlier.

Hatori fully glared at Shigure, wondering what he was up to.

"No, no! That's not what happened! Tohru walked off into the woods, and then I checked, and Marley was out of her bed as well, and I sent Kyo after them, and they haven't returned... " Admitted the Dog, trying to sound more responsible but he was not giving himself a good case.

"When did you send Kyo?" Asked Hatori as he put on his coat and grabbed a flashlight from the supply closet before slipping on some shoes.

"An hour ago..." Admitted Shigure and Hatori shook his head and walked out the door.

.

"Idiot." Mumbled Yuki as he two put on his coat and shoes, following the only responsible adult in the house.

"Wait for us!" Called Ayame as he and Shigure struggled to put shoes and a coat on to follow.

The group followed Hatori as he marched towards the lake. He quickly noticed a lump of figures on the dock, some light laughter could be heard.

Hatori let out a massive sigh and approached the missing teens. Lightly bonking a white-blond head to grab their attention.

"Oh, Hatori! And everyone.. hello!" Greeted Marley as she smiled at the newcomers.

"Marley, what in the world-"

.

"Hatori look! " Marley interrupted, pointing towards the sky. The newcomers all looked up, finally noticing the show happening above them.

"It just started you guys! Sit down." Suggested Marley as she beamed with excitement and wonder.

"Quick Aya! Make a wish, make lots of wishes!" Suggested Shigure as shook his Snake friend.

" All of my wishes are being said for my dear baby brother! May he live his best life! " Ayame wished as he pointed to the sky as if demanding it follows his 'wish.'

" I wish you would go away..." Mumbled Yuki as he went to sit beside Tohru, causing Marley to laugh. She figured that would be Yuki's wish at that moment.

Hatori watched the sky for a bit before turning back towards the previously-missing teens. Marley and Tohru were sharing a thermos of some sort of drink as they spoke to another and then point up a the sky, looking overly excited and he saw Kyo gazing over at Marley, a gentle look in his eyes.

"Hatori! What would you wish for?" Asked Marley as she lightly tugged on Hatori's coat.

"Right now I wish you were where you're supposed to be, at the cottage." Critiziseized Hatori, trying to glare down at the smiling girl but failing miserably.

.

"Aww! Okay but just a little longer, please." Marley pleaded which caused Tohru so also look up at him, subconsciously giving him puppy dog eyes.

Hatori lowered his head in defeat and decided to sit down on the dock behind the girls, enjoying the night sky with his family.

He should have been furious with her, for going off into the dark without telling anyone. But she looked so happy, so at peace. He would let this slide.

Hatori looked to the stars and made a wish of his own. For his loved ones to be happy.

.

.-.-.-.-.

_._

_Listen baby, ain't no mountain high_  
Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby  
If you need me call me no matter where you are  
No matter how far don't worry baby

.

It was midday, and the household had actually gone half the day without annoying each other too much. Spirits still high from watching the meteor shower the night before.

Marley played her music on her small bright pink Blu tooth speaker she had brought along. Her and Ayame dancing around to the happy music, being goofballs while the others in the house watched. Marley soon grabbed Tohru's hands and made her dance, causing the two girls to giggle as the white-blonde brought the brunette into a spin. Ayame then spun Marley, being careful not to get to close so he wouldn't transform. Yuki and Kyo kept themselves far enough to watch but not get dragged into dancing.

_._

_'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough_  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe

.

The cottage phone rang, nearly interrupting the little dance party that only seemed to grow as Ayame tried to drag in Hatori who would not budge no matter what they tried.

"I'll get it!" Offered Shigure as he went to answer the landline.

"Sohma Lake House, Shigure speaking."

" Akito-Sama calling for Marley-Sama." A voice he recognized as the head maid of the Main Estate.

He was about to answer, but he heard a commotion on the other end, and a familiar voice came through.

"Marley?" A voice he craved called out a name, Akito was asking for someone else, not him. Shigure felt his grip on the phone tighten.

"No, this is Shigure."

"Shigure.. give the phone to Marley," Akito ordered, not wanting to play around with the Dog.

"Not even a hello? I'm hurt." He whined, trying to antagonize her a little bit.

"Enough of the teasing, give the phone to Marley." Shigure glared at the wall, feeling a dark sensation in his chest. He turned around and watched as Marley laughed and danced with his family.

_._

_Oh no darling_  
 _No wind, no rain_  
 _Or winters cold can stop me_ baby _, no no baby_  
 _'Cause you are my goal_

.

He knew he shouldn't stoke the fire, that it might lead to more trouble. But he had a goal, and this could help tip the scale. Spending this holiday with Akito's new favorite toy had been eye opening. Marley was the last person he expected Akito to cling was bright, full of sunshine and talented. She was a good and kind person... it was too bad that Shigure found these qualties, boring almost. Although it was interesting to see her interations with his fellow Zodiac members.

"Sorry Akito, Marley-Chan is very busy. Maybe she can call you back?" Shigure didn't even get a response and heard the other end 'click' ending the call.

Marley approached him, looking slightly concerned.

"Everything okay?" She asked, staring at him with those large entrancing lavender eyes, thick lashes emphasizing her natural beauty. Shigure had to remind himself that Marley wasn't an enemy. But all Shigure could hear in his head was Akito asking for Marley instead of him. He admitted to himself that he was jealous.

"It was nothing, wrong number." He lied, throwing on a smile. Akito would not be impressed when Marley doesn't return the call. Maybe it would lead to a tantrum. How much had Marley experienced at the hand of Akito.

"Oh.. okay well come on! I bet you're a great dancer!" Marley lightly grabbed Shigure's hand and dragged him to the others, smiling all the way. Shigure could feel her warmth through her touch, her genuine kindness in her smile, her trust in her eyes.

A part of him felt terrible, it really did. But he would do whatever it took to get what he wanted and right now, the one he wanted, wanted Marley. And that was unacceptable.

_._

_Ain't no mountain high enough_   
_Ain't no valley low enough_   
_Ain't no river wide enough_   
_To keep me from getting to you babe_

_._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.- To Be Continued .-.-.-.-.-.-_


	18. Said, Said, Said

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-

The orange-haired teen left before his housemates, choosing to walk alone to school as a morning breeze ruffled his hair. He found himself actually missing being at the lake house, despite how loud and noisy it was. It had been.. fun. They had only been back a few weeks, and everyone had returned to their usual schedule. Kyo's footsteps seemed to move faster as he neared the school.

He found himself not hating school as much as he used to though he couldn't really tell why. Maybe this school was just less annoying than his last school.

The Cat entered his classroom, barely acknowledging his classmates, eyes subconsciously taking in the exotic girl already seated at her desk the morning sun reflecting off her strange hair and brown skin, staring at a stack of paper while the ex-gangster and wave girl stood around her.

"Yo.." The blond Yankee greeted him, and the wave-girl gave him a nod as he just gave them a lazy 'Hey.'

Marley's eyes hadn't left what looked like a stack of letters, not even acknowledging the boy.

"What's up with her? Is it that damn Rat's fan club again?" The boy asked, slightly concerned over the usually cheerful girl's dark cloud.

The two strange girls just shrugged, not being helpful at all.

"Don't think so, she just walked in with that stack, sat down and has been staring at it ever since." Explained Uotani, shaking her head.

"Her waves are almost difficult to read. She's afraid, anxious... " Spoke Hanajima in her usual monotone voice.

.

Kyo let out a huff of air as he got tired of waiting and finally reached out to bring the girl out of her daze. Lightly pulling on a loose curl.

"Oi. What gives?" Asked the Cat, the jostled girl immediately looked up at from her seat.

"Oh! Good Morning Kyo." She gave him a smile, but it only managed to piss him off. It was a strained smile, hiding whatever she was truly feeling at that moment.

" Something bothering you?" Asked Uotani who was also able to see through the girl's smile.

Marley's gaze returned to the stack of letters in her hands, only making the Cat more curious about the letters. Where had they come from? Why so many?

"Someone's been leaving these letters in my cubby all week... I was hoping it would stop, but there are new ones every day." She explained, losing the smile and looked sadly at the stack.

"What do they say?" Asked Hanajima.

" I haven't opened any... too scared." She confessed, her shoulders sagging as if she was carrying a heavyweight.

"Why?" Kyo asked as he just grabbed the stack from her, surprising the girl but Kyo kept them out of reach as he flipped through them. Marley's name had been written on all letters, but way her name had been written was different. All these letters were from different people. But they didn't look scary.

"I.. used to receive notes at my old school... they were unkind, to say the least." She tried to explain, looking more and more depressed the more she seemed to think about it.

Kyo couldn't imagine anyone being mean to her... he then remembered his first meeting with the girl.

_._

_"Some outsider like you... You... YOU'RE JUST SOME FOREIGN BITCH."_

.

The less than kind words he had yelled at her. Taking out his own frustrations on the adopted Sohma. He had been an idiot, he was just lucky that she gave him another chance.

"Who would dare mess with you." Commented Uo as she crossed her arms.

"Kids can be cruel..." She muttered. Marley wasn't wrong, everyone surrounding her desk had experienced cruelty from kids when they were young.

" I wonder if I could send waves overseas." Hanajima pondered.

Marley giggled a little bit before she mentioned that those people wouldn't be worth the time and energy, commenting that they were just ignorant kids. Of course, the forgiving girl would say something like that. Marley had been quick to forgive Kyo for his own ignorance.

" I guess I was hoping not to receive anymore... unkind letters. No one seems to mind me too much here. Except for a certain fan club, but they are always very open about how they feel. I don't imagine they would feel the need to write letters..." Marley explained. The girl was popular at the school, people were completely enamored with her and always wanted to ask her questions. It annoyed Kyo to no end because he even he could see that Marley didn't really enjoy people fussing over her. There had been rumors of a fan club for her, and he hoped that that's all they were. Rumors.

"Well let's find out what these assholes have to say," Uo announced as she grabbed a few letters from Kyo, ripping one open and quickly reading it. It only took a moment for the girl to burst out laughing.

The wave girl grabbed one and opened it, shaking her head slightly.

.

"Unacceptable. This will not do, writing is terrible. They should have done a few drafts before giving you a final product." Criticized Hanajima.

"Are... they really bad?" Asked Marley as she dared to not even look at the girls, instead started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Haha, these are great." Teased Uo as she handed Marley the letter, a huge grin on her face.

Marley took a deep breath and then read over the letter, her eye's moving up and down the sheet. A small blush started to bloom on her cheeks.

"oh..."

"Lemme see." Kyo's curiosity got the best of him as he grabbed the letter from the girl. Reading over the cruddy writing quickly.

_._

_My beautiful Marley,_

_I'm writing to tell you that you make my heart spin, my breath stop, and my world turn. Your hair shines like the moon and eyes are like glittering jewels. Your skin reminds of hot chocolate, keeping me warm on cold nights alone. How I wish to hold your hand -_

.

A confession of love... The Cat groaned and couldn't even finish reading. Now he found the letters scary. And he knew of an excellent place to put them as he glanced over at the trash can.

"Our Marley-Chan has got herself some admirers." Teased Uo.

"I don't blame them, I just wished they were creative." Hana pointed out, folding the letter she had read and handed back the stack to Marley who looked utterly bewildered.

Her amethyst eyes turned towards her Zodiac friend, Kyo had finished reading the letter and a white rage poured over him, feeling the compulsive need to rip the love letter to shreds. If they really cared for her, they would say so, not hide behind some paper.

As the boy was about to crumple the letter, gentle hands grabbed his, causing him to look at the girl responsible in shock.

"Wait!" She pleaded, stopping him from damaging the letter.

"What? Your into guys who don't even have the courage to ask you out in person?" The boy snapped, frustrated that she would want to keep the letter.

"No, it's not that it's just... It would be cruel to damage it... I don't want to hurt their feelings." She reasoned as she gently took back all the letters and tucked them away safely.

.

"I'm still a little confused. I thought I was the complete opposite of beauty standards here." She confessed, smiling sadly. Kyo was surprised to find that the beautiful girl was self-conscious about her looks, he couldn't see why.

"Screw beauty standards. You're tall and beautiful. A babe! I'm surprised it took this long for you to start getting love letters." Explained Uo. Kyo couldn't help but think how superficial all those things were, even if they were obvious. He doubted the love letters included her kindness, her talent, or her ability to make a room brighten by just walking into it. He also doubted any of the boys knew about the fact she was a complete nerd when it came to movies.

"Plus you've got nice tits." Uo popped in a giant smile on her face.

"UO!" Marley's entire face glowed a bright red, but it wasn't as bright as Kyo's face...

"Why you gotta be a damn pervert you damn Yankee!" Kyo hissed, his hair standing on end as he shook his fist at the girl.

"Well, I'm sure it helped getting all those love letters." The blonde was enjoying this was too much. Marley was still blushing but started giggling and then asked "are they really that nice?" which Uo responded with a thumbs up.

"I'm outta here!" Kyo yelled as he couldn't bear to hear anymore. First, he had to find out about all these love letters, and now the Yankee was openly talking about Marley's ... well it was inappropriate.

"But class is about to start..." Pointed out Marley as she gestured to the clock.

"Doesn't matter! You girls are driving me nuts... And YOU!" The flustered Cat yelled as he faced the girls before exiting the door and pointed at the still blushing white-blonde.

"Me?" Marley pointed to herself, tilting her head in slight confusion.

"Don't be acceptin' any invitations to meet behind the school or something stupid like that." He warned. None of the guys at this place would be good for her, that much he knew.

"No need to be jealous Kyon." Teased Uo, loving every moment of this interaction.

"I'm not jealous!" But before he could escape, he was stopped by the homeroom teacher.

"Where do you think you're going? Class is about to start! Don't make me dye your hair" Mayuko- Sensei threatened as she blocked the hot-blooded teen.

Poor Kyo couldn't catch a break

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

The school day passed without much more excitement, the love letters at the back of my mind. I decided I would store them safely at home, I was truly... flattered that so many people thought so highly of me, but I didn't plan on dating anytime soon.

The school was pretty quiet for the most part, most people departing quickly after the school day ended. The only reason I was still around was that I was on cleaning duty and was only now just finishing up, diligently cleaning a section of hallway windows. The monotonous task wasn't so bad, it gave me a moment to try a sort out my thoughts.

I felt a little overwhelmed, not even including the love letters, but between dance, Sohma estate duties and Kisa's muteness, plus I wanted to do something nice for Shigure as a thank you for helping Hatori. Not to mention Akito had decided to completely ghost me... I wasn't sure what I could do. Akito was ignoring my calls, texts, and even pretended to not be around when I popped by. Not giving me a reason for the cold shoulder.

_._

_There has to be a way to get to the bottom of this_

.

Only knowing Akito for a little under a year, there was still a lot I didn't understand about the Head of the Zodiac. She could be snappy at times, but all I saw was the pure loneliness in her eyes from the first moment I met her. When she wasn't with the Zodiac members or other Sohma's, she was a very quiet woman, happy to go for walks or spend the day doing crafts. Akito was the one who usually painted my nails. She wasn't great at it, but she liked doing it.

She was so sheltered by the Sohma Estate, maids and elders always clamoring over her, not treating her like an actual person. Akito needed a love that wasn't from some... bond that she shared with the Zodiac members, to not believe that THAT is the only kind of bond.

_._

_Maybe I'm not the right person to show her that.. well, doesn't mean I'll give up... I definitely know there's something she can't resist... I can also do it as thank you to Shigure, two birds, one stone._

.

Proud that I had a trump card to get Akito to open up I started humming as I wiped, getting lost in my own world. Getting lost in my world, ignoring the stares that were burning into my backside.

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

Kyo finished sweeping the hallway, still slightly annoyed by the events from this morning.

"Damn Yankee.. damn Weirdo. Girls are crazy.." The boy muttered as he turned the corner, seeing the white-blonde wiping the windows, completely unaware of her surroundings as she hummed along to some song he didn't know, slightly swaying her hips.

Kyo let out a sigh, shaking his head. The girl really was hopeless, it was no wonder, so many boys tried to win over by some love letter.

"Yo, check it out." He heard a voice and turned to see some unrecognizable boys watching Marley from a doorway.

Kyo focused so he could listen in on their conversation. His cat senses, helping him eavesdrop.

"It's that foreign student. Man, she's hot, look that body." One said as he pushed his friend.

" Too bad she's so dark and way too tall... but I hear foreign chicks are super easy." The other boy got excited as he watched Marley wash the window. Eyes following her hips.

" I know, I bet she's wild in bed."

"Well, go on. Work your magic."

"Watch and learn." One of the boys started making his way to the unsuspecting girl but was stopped.

A loud snap broke the two idiots out of their conversation, and their vision on the girl was blocked. Kyo had stomped over, slamming his fist on the window sill next to the girl, shielding the view of her body with his own, sending a powerful glare to the boys. Daring them to make a move because Kyo would love nothing more than to knock some of their teeth out.

Rage flooded through the boy, pouring out through his orange eyes and gritted teeth.

The boys felt a shudder at the glare and quickly ran away, Marley looked over Kyo's shoulder to try and get a look, but the boys left so fast that she barely got a glimpse. Kyo finished glaring at the boys and turned towards the girl of their affections.

.

Bright orange met shining amethyst, and the boy had to step back, feeling flustered over how close he was to her.

"You really need to pay more attention." He warned as he crossed his arms at Marley.

"What are you talking about... oh you meant those two?" Marley gestured to the boys who were no longer there.

"So you knew?" So she wasn't a complete space cadet.

"It's not like they were all that quiet." She let out a sigh and leaned against the window sill.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Kyo couldn't understand why she would just ignore the perverts.

" I guess I'm just used to it," She said not really looking too bothered about it.

"WHAT!?" Kyo hissed.

"People are always going to say stuff like that. Especially since I'm... well a foreigner. People are always gonna feel like it's fine to make comments like that... " Alright, she didn't seem completely unbothered by it.

"Doesn't it piss you off!" Kyo yelled at the girl, frustrated with her compliance.

"... I mean... I don't like it.. but there's not a lot I can do about idiots or perverts. Plus, worse things have been said, so I just try to move forward." She justified, Marley was honest. Worst things have been said, and she could handle a few perverted comments. Kyo clearly couldn't as he told himself to count to ten to try and calm himself down.

"You've gotta stop..." Kyo muttered, frustrated that the girl was so forgiving and was also probably so caught up in her own hadn't realized how... suggestive she sometimes looked just by simply dancing from side to side. Kyo cursed himself for having indecent thoughts of his own.

"Stop what?" She asked, her big eyes searching his for answers.

"All of this!" Kyo gestured with his hands, waving his hands up and down at her.

"Did ... did you just gesture to all of me?" She giggled.

Kyo let out a sigh of frustration because the words just wouldn't come while Marley could only laugh at the boy, but she couldn't help but feel a little happy that Kyo felt protective enough to try and stand between her and her 'admirers.' She then caught the sight of something a little on the peculiar side.

"Kyo..." She asked

"What?"

"Did you break that mop?" Asked Marley as she pointed down at the discarded mop that had been snapped into two pieces, laying where Kyo had been before he stormed over.

By Kyo's reaction, Marley had her answer and didn't bother pushing further.

"We can fix it," Marley said as she handed Kyo the wipe she had been using for the windows and picked up the pieces from the broken mop. She left on a mission to fix it before Kyo got in trouble for breaking school property.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Do you have dance tonight?" Asked Kyo as we walked along the road towards our homes.

"Huh? No, today I'm free. Just going to get some stuff done at home" I let out in a sigh, happy to have a 'chill' evening.

Kyo didn't say anything, but he looked like he had something he wanted to ask.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" I offered as we came to the crossroad, hoping that I wasn't too forward. Kyo was always so much fun to be around, I wanted to spend more time with him. I hoped he felt the same way. I would hate to think that Kyo didn't like spending time with me.

He looked at me kind of shocked at the question and then turned away from me, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"...whatever," Kyo mutters out as he starts heading towards Sohma Estate instead of his own home.

_._

_I'll take that as a yes_

.

I laughed lightly and jogged to catch up, wearing a small smile on my face as we walked together.

The walk was quiet for the most part, not uncomfortably so. A peaceful quiet. Before we knew we made to the gates and I started walking along the property towards the old cherry tree.

Both of us made the climb and skillfully hopped down the tree on the other side of the wall.

We entered my home, I called out to Dadaji, announcing I was home, as we took off our shoes. Momiji ran around the corner and wrapped his arms around me, resulting in a puff of yellow smoke.

"What the hell?!" Kyo hissed.

"Ah, Kyo's here!" Momiji cheered as he was cradled in my arms.

"Momiji!" I cuddled the yellow rabbit, happy to see him despite only seeing him at school a few hours earlier.

"Welcome.." Haru peeked around the corner.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUT TWO DOING HERE!? MOMIJI STOP THAT!" Kyo yelled at the surprise guests as he grabbed Momiji by his scruff, taking him out of arms, causing the rabbit to whine.

"... we thought it would be nice to give Marley some company for dinner..." Haru justified.

"And I brought flowers for Marley's elterns!" Momiji pointed his paw to the living room table where a bouquet of yellow and purple flowers lay.

"That's so sweet, Momiji, thank you." I gave the captured Rabbit a small kiss on his forehead, lightly placing my lips on his yellow fur.

Kyo immediately moved Momiji away from me getting more irritated by the second.

_._

_Kyo might be regretting accepting my invitation_

.

"I'll get started on some tea." I hoped that would entice Kyo to stay a bit longer as I headed into the kitchen to get some water boiled.

"You're just gonna let them stay?!" Kyo was just beside himself as I ran the tap.

"Of course, they're friends, they're always welcome here," I called back to him as I placed the pot on the stove. The front door was only ever locked at night; otherwise, anyone was able to find shelter in this home.

"Although maybe we should have given Tetsuo-San a heads up, he seemed a bit annoyed," Haru mentioned.

Dadaji likes to act like the grumpy man he was known for, but I think he enjoyed so many people feeling at home under his roof.

_._

_I think he has a soft spot for the Zodiac Members especially, even if he denies it_

.

The elder in question than walked in and met eyes with Kyo who immediately dropped into a slight bow, still unsure of where he sat with the intimidating Sohma. Dadaji saw that Kyo had Momiji by the scruff of fur, keeping the boy from cuddling with me more and smirked at the sight

While I waited for the water to come to a boil, I grabbed the bouquet from the table. Walking away from the boys and to the picture of my Mama and Bapu, telling them, I had returned.

"Mama, Bapu I'm home... Momiji got you some new flowers." I greeted the photo.

I removed the old white chrysanthemums and red camellias from the crystal vase as I told them about my day, from the love letters to Kyo trying to shield me from idiots, imagining my Mama saying that I shouldn't let people stand up for me while Bapu demanded names. I placed Momiji's bouquet of sweet peas and daffodils. I lightly brushed my finger on the yellow petals.

_._

_I wonder where Momiji got daffodils at this time of year?_

.

"Those your parents?" A voice behind me made me jolt slightly, turning slightly to catch the familiar orange locks.

"Oh! Yes, this is my Mama, Chandra, and my Bapu Yuuto." I introduced Kyo as I smiled over at him.

_._

_Mama would have loved Kyo, she would have gotten such a kick out of his bright hair and his competitive nature._

.

"Marley! Can I pick a movie to put in?" Momiji, who had turned back to normal, skipped over and looked up at me with his big brown eyes.

"Of course. You know where they are." I insisted, and before Momiji ran off, he turned towards my parents' photo and said hello. The sound of the water boiling reminded me of the tea that I had to make, and I left Kyo at the little shrine.

The strong scent of the spiced tea wafted through the home, giving me a warm feeling that I could feel in my soul. While I waited for the tea in the kitchen, I texted the little tiger of the Zodiac.

= Hey Honey Bee, I'm at home making tea and sweets come over if you're up for it =

"What is this?! Even the subtitles are in another language!" Kyo yelled from the living room. I slid the door open to bring the boys the chai and looked over at the screen to check out what they're watching.

"OH, I love this movie, Momiji nice choice," I commented as I sat down to enjoy Om Shanti Om a bit before getting started on dinner.

"Can you explain what the hell is going on..." Kyo looked utterly lost, and it was only the opening scene.

"Okay to Shah Ruh Khan is playing Om who was an aspiring actor in the 1970s who's in love with another actress but then his character gets murdered, BUT he's reincarnated into present time and he's starts to put together who killed him in his past life and finds Deepika Pakudone who plays Shanti who was the love of his previous life." I explained to the confused Cat.

"But how am I supposed to get what's going on?" He moaned.

" The subtitles are in English, you'll be able to figure out some stuff. Plus everything in Bollywood is really over the top, so it's fun to watch, even if you don't understand." I insisted, really wanting him to give the movie a chance.

It was still the beginning of the movie, and I watched as Shah and the woman playing his mother argued in their home, using overdramatic gestures.

"Here, Om wants to change his name because he feels he'll never become a superstar with the name his mother gave him and his mother is upset he would even think to do such a thing," I explained the scene as I watched his reaction.

A few scenes later we watched as Shah was at a movie premiere trying to catch Deepika's eye as a part of her fuschia pink sari gets caught on his sleeve as he sings in his mind.

_._

_Tere saath saath aisa koi noor aaya hai_  
Chand teri roshni ka halka sa ek saaya hai  
Teri nazron ne dil ka kiya jo hashar, asar yeh hua  
Ab inme hi doob ke ho jaoon paar, yahi hai dua  


.

"You guys kinda look alike." Commented Kyo as he watched Deepika walk across the screen.

"Really?" It was a massive compliment as the actress was absolutely stunning, but I didn't really think we looked all that alike.

I can maybe see where Kyo thought that Deepika and could look a little alike, but she was a lot more fair skin than me. Plus she had the classic brown hair and eyes that I did not.

Kyo seemed a little more invested in the movie, so I decided to leave and get started on dinner, I was just happy that my friends appeared to enjoy the films I had grown up on.

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

Kyo took a long sip of his tea as he watched the characters in the movie watch a movie.

The cat complained a little more about not being to get what was going on but couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen.

"Look at all the beautiful colors! And the dances are so cool." Gushed Momiji as he happily watched the movie. Momiji had watched it before with Marley and was able to answer some questions. Momiji was better at reading the English subtitles.

Another song came up, and the characters on screen were beating on drums while the main girl was in an orange outfit dancing with lots of girls who were wearing grey outfits behind her.

"Plus, Marley knows them so well, check it out." Haru pointed out as he gestured to the kitchen. Kyo looked away from the dancers on the screen towards the kitchen. There was Marley, replicating many of the dance moves as she moved around the kitchen, getting dinner ready.

_._

_Dhoom Taana Ta Dum Ta Na Na Na_  
Dhoom Taana Ta Dum Ta Na Na Na  
Dhoom Taana Dhir Na Dhir Na

.

Her body flowed perfectly, and Kyo could even see her mouthing the words when he was able to catch a glance of her face.

Kyo absentmindedly smiled, glad that the boys at school never got to see this side of the goofy girl they admired.

"Cat you better return your eyes to the TV screen." Snapped Tetsuo as he threw a slice of apple at Kyo.

Kyo jolted, he had almost forgotten about the Elder who was sitting at the table with the teens, enjoying his own cup of tea.

"OO Kyo's got the hots!" Teased Momiji as wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck, enjoying teasing the older boy.

"SHUT UP! I do not!" Kyo hissed, embarrassed he had been caught staring at Marley. Especially since he nearly beat up two boys earlier for being perverts towards Marley.

.

.-.-.-.-.-

.

"Thanks for dinner Marley-Chan!" Thanked Momiji as he jumped up and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Watch it Rabbit." Warned Dadaji from the table, giving Momiji a death glare.

" I'm happy you guys came by." I walked them to the door, away from my grumpy Dadaji and the Cat who looked like he was ready to throw his cup at the bubble blond boy.

" And we promise not to tell anyone that Kyo is in the inside," Haru promised as he waited for Momiji to slip on his shoes.

"Is it really that big of a deal, he's family and my friend, he has every right to be here." I hated that I had to sneak Kyo in the first place, while I understand that the family had rules I had to follow, this one was one I couldn't fully comply.

The two looked at each other as if they were having a secret conversation.

" See you tomorrow, Marley-Chan." Momiji bid me goodbye as he headed out the door.

"Have a good night." Haru slightly bowed his head as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"You too, get home safely." I waved as they walked away.

I returned to the living room, and Kyo and Dadaji were watching the weather channel together, Kyo seemed to have calmed down a bit and didn't look so stressed to be around Dadaji anymore.

.

"Kyo? Do you mind staying a little longer? I was gonna make a little dessert for you to take home." I asked as refilled both their cups of chai.

"Huh? What is it?" He raised an eyebrow, curious at what I was up to no doubt.

"I was gonna make some sweets as a thank you to Shigure for inviting me to the lake house. But I'll make enough for all of you, so you just make sure he doesn't horde all of it." I suggested, the Dog would probably get a stomach ache if he kept all the deserts for himself.

"You don't have to make anything for the damn pervert." Muttered Kyo, clearly not a fan of Shigure.

"I agree with the Cat. Don't go out of your way." Dadaji spat, acting a bit like a pouting child.

" I promise to set aside some ladoo for you Dadaji." I bargained, knowing he couldn't resist sweets.

"... fine." He muttered, easily giving in as he got up and mentioned he had to work on some paperwork.

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

An hour later, Marley brought a large bowl of a mixture into the living room table. Kyo was absent-mindedly flipping through channels, but he tore his eyes from the screen to see what she was up to.

"What is that?" He asked as she grabbed a small amount of the bright orange mixture of fried dough pieces and pressed it in the palm of her hand, making a golf ball-sized treat. She placed the ball on a plate and got started on the next piece.

"Boondi, I'm making ladoos." She explained, but it really didn't answer Kyo's question as he had no idea what 'Boondi' or 'Ladoos' were.

"Here." Marley grabbed a warm cloth in her hands and ran it over Kyo's hands. Kyo froze while Marley gently massaged the fabric over his palms. Cleaning his hands as thoroughly as she could.

She then took a small amount of fried orange dough from the large silver bowl and placed it in his right palm and then made his fist close firmly and when he opened it there was a misshapen ball of dough in his hand. Marley took the ball and placed it on the plate. It looked almost of the place next to the other ball-shaped desserts, but Marley smiled at Kyo.

"Perfect, I knew you would be a natural." she laughed as she placed another spoonful of dough in her own hand. Kyo's face was burning brightly and was still too shocked to say a word. His hands were still tingling from feeling her hands on his. Marley continued making desserts and Kyo finally snapped out of his daze and tried copying her movements so he could help.

They didn't hear the faint sound of the front door opening and closing.

.

"What's the cat doing here?" Kyo was shocked to see the youngest Zodiac member enter the house so casually.

"Hiro?!"

"Oh Hiro, perfect timing. You wanna help?" Marley asked the young boy who was standing in the doorway to the living room.

The young Lamb of the Zodiac looked down at what she was making and seemed to have a good idea.

" Wouldn't that be child labor, why should I help?" He said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Because I would like you to and your so good at it." Marley simply put, being unbothered by the boy's attitude.

Hiro started blushing and instead of giving another snarky remark went into the kitchen where they heard the tap running briefly.

"You know that brat?" Asked Kyo as the two continued making little ball-shaped treats. Marley smiled gently as she never took her eyes away from the task at hand.

" Hiro is a very precious friend, I wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for him." She defended the boy as she looked like she was thinking about something dear to her.

"huh?" Kyo was confused as he couldn't imagine why the sarcastic boy would have anything to do with Marley being there.

Before Kyo could ask more, the young guest came back into the living room and sat down next to Marley and started helping make the desserts.

.

The task was done quickly, only a few mishaps of Hiro making some smart remarks about Kyo's not to round ladoos but soon the plate was filled with a mountain of orange shaped balls, the silver bowl empty.

Marley passed Hiro and Kyo a ladoo before grabbing one for herself.

"Banzai!" She cheered as she held out the little dessert and then took a bite, Hiro showed no reserve as he happily took a bite. Kyo had to inspect it a bit longer before taking a small bite.

His mouth was met with a surprisingly soft texture, and it was deliciously sweet. The combination of the texture and taste was something he had never had before. Kyo felt that there was no way Shigure deserved such a treat.

"Look, it's the same color as your hair." Marley giggled as she held up her half-eaten ladoo to his hair, happy that she had made the comparison. She truly did love the color and didn't mean for it come out in a teasing way.

Kyo shoved her hand away from him as his ears went pink.

.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Tell your mother, I say hi." I told Hiro as I handed him a small container with some of the boondi ladoo inside.

"And here, why don't you drop this off at Kisa's," I asked Hiro, hoping maybe the boy would be able to cheer her little friend up.

" I can't..." He muttered as he looked down, not accepting the extra box of sweets, his mood completely dropped through the floor.

"Why not?" I asked, hoping the boy would open up to me, all I wanted to do was help. Kisa and Hiro were precious to me, and I wanted them to be okay. I needed them to be happy.

"I just can't okay! It's none of your business!" He snapped before running out the door, on reflex I ran after him in bare feet, quickly latching onto his arm. The dark night making it hard for me to see the expression on his face.

"Let go of me!" He yelled, trying to rip his arm out my grip with no success.

"Hiro... it's okay." I said as I got down on my knees so I could talk to him on his level rather than tower over him. The young boy looked away from me, staring daggers into the ground.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me... but I think Kisa really misses you. You're an important person to her." I tried to comfort the boy. I heard soft sniffles from the boy, and as my eyes adjusted to the limited light, I saw tears falling off his chin and dropping onto the ground below him.

I lightly let go of his arm, and instead of running off, he stayed in place, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know what to do... I don't know." He quietly let out as I lightly ran my hand over his back in circular motions.

Rising to my feet and placed a small kiss on the top of his head after he stopped crying, wishing I could just reach out and hug him.

_._

_I don't think Hiro would appreciate turning into a lamb in the middle of the Sohma Estate._

.

"I'm... sorry about yelling at you." He apologized, still unable to look at me. I only smiled and squeezed his shoulder lightly, sending him home.

"And please text me when you get home," I reminded him as he just slightly nodded in my direction as he headed on his way.

Returning back to my home, I noticed Kyo waiting at the door, eyes meeting mine as I walked towards him.

"What's up with him?" He asked as I stepped in and tried to wipe my feet on the welcome mat.

" I think he's having a fight with his friend and he's not sure how to fix it," I concluded, choosing not to mention that Kisa was the one he seemed to have some sort of falling out with. It took everything I had not to meddle more, I didn't want to make things worse.

_._

_They are just kids... hopefully they'll reach out for help soon_

.

As we stood in the doorway, I felt fur rub against my legs.

"Gimli! Welcome home, honey." I greeted the orange and white cat as I reached down and struggled to pick up the giant cat.

" It's huge!" Kyo exclaimed as he watched me hold the cat.

" Gimli this is Kyo, Kyo meet Gimli." I introduced the two as I held up my kitty friend to Kyo.

I remembered all the cats fawning over Kyo at school, so I was looking forward to Gimli doing the same, especially since he was such a mean cat otherwise. I was the only exception so far.

_._

_Maybe Kyo can help Gimli calm down a bit._

.

I felt Gimli's body tremble in my arms and then heard his very threatening hiss that was directed at Kyo.

"Gimli!" I scolded, trying to get him to stop which only made him decide to reach out and swipe Kyo with his claws, catching his cheek.

"Kyo!" I dropped Gimli to the ground and reached for my friend's scratched cheek.

He winced slightly as he pulled away. Gimli circled around me, continuing to hiss at the boy.

" I told you that's not a cat." Kyo actually tried to joke about the situation.

"I am so sorry! I really thought that he would be okay with you." I apologized as I picked up Gimli who looked like he was about to pounce on Kyo. Ready to inflict more damage to the boy.

"I'll just put him upstairs." I mentioned as I ran past Kyo with Gimli in my arms, wanting to put some distance between the two gingers.

Once I placed Gimli in my room, he had calmed down and just jumped on my bed to go to sleep, seemingly proud of himself. I only wagged my finger at him before closing the door and rushing downstairs.

Grabbing the first aid kit, I made Kyo sit down at the kitchen table to treat the small wound.

"It's fine ..tch." He winced as I dabbed the little cuts with some alcohol.

"I really am sorry about that. Gimli's a good cat, he really is he's just... untrusting of people." I explained as I tried to defend my fluffy friend. Lightly placing a white square bandage over the cat scratches.

" Don't worry about it." He muttered as he looked over at me, Kyo honestly didn't look that mad over Gimli, he seemed more surprised than anything.

_._

_I really did hope that Gimli would get along with Kyo... maybe they just need to get to know each other_

.

I packed up a large container of the boondi ladoo to send home with Kyo along with a small envelope addressed to Shigure.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

The Cat of the Zodiac walked up the long stairs to Shigure's house, planning on heading straight to the roof. Not in the mood to 'exchange pleasantries' with the household. He had hit his limit with the fellow Zodiac members that had invaded Marley's home.

As he slipped off his shoes, he took out his phone and sent a text, letting 'Weirdo' know that he was home.

= Thank you :) sweet dreams =

Shigure peaked over to see who had come through the door, was surprised to see the ordinarily loud boy just standing there, smiling at his phone

"Kyo-Chan~~ What were you doing out late? Did you get into another brawl with a bear?" The Dog asked in fake concern as he noticed the bandage on the younger boy's face.

"Don't call me Kyo-Chan!" Hissed the Cat, already wishing he hadn't come home.

Kyo then fished through his bag and threw a rubber container at the Dog who caught it with ease.

"What's this? Kyo-Chan is giving me gifts now?" Shigure continued to tease.

" She wanted to make something to say 'Thank You'! Just don't eat it all! It's for everyone!" Yelled the Cat as he stomped upstairs, heading to the roof to get some peace and quiet. Thinking about the events of the day.

Kyo always though Marley looked vaguely familiar and his idea of who she might be but once Kyo saw the picture of Marley's mother he was sure. Sadness washed over him as he remembered the strange woman who he had only met the one time but left an impression. Kyo never understood a word she had said but was always curious about what happened to her when she suddenly disappeared from the Sohma Estate. Shisou had mentioned that the woman left for the sake of her daughter.

.

Downstairs Shigure was inspecting the container and came across a letter with his name printed ontop. His interest was piqued as he definitely did not recognize the child-like writing. Ripping open the letter, he pulled out a note that read 'Thank you' in English at the top.

_Shigure,_

_Thank you for inviting me to your lake trip and thank you for dragging Hatori along. I really enjoyed spending time with everyone and learning more about them. Thank you for getting me to bring Bapu's guitar. It was almost like he was there with us. I am grateful that you knew how to cheer Hatori up and get him away from the main house. He truly deserves a good vacation, maybe we can drag him again in the future. You have a good heart, and I hope we can become friends._

_Sincerely, Marley Kaur Sohma_

Shigure slightly gritted his teeth, wanting to rip the letter. He could understand why his fellow Zodiac members gravitated towards the foreign girl. Marley was giving, cheerful, and had a warm light about her. But the girl bored him. She was too good. It was the girl's relationship with Akito that Shigure had the most trouble understanding. Shigure had been the only one to truly see Akito, no other Zodiac member was as close as he was. But now, in the past year almost every time he had gone to the Sohma Estate to see Akito she had been Busy. With Marley.

A bitter seed had been growing in Shigure's heart and was happy when he had visited last week that Akito had been apparently ignoring Marley, surprising the staff of the main house. Overjoyed that a simple phone call had been enough to break their bond. Marley would surely become busy with the other Zodiac members, and Akito would continue to ignore the girl. Falling back into Shigure's waiting arms.

He slipped the container open and was met with a familiar sweet smell. Little orange balls were stuffed in the container, and he picked one up, vaguely remembering snacking on the treat at Hatori's. It had been good, delicious. No wonder the Cat yelled at him, telling him not to eat it all.

The 'Thank You' gift only made him feel worse. Wishing he was a better person. But Marley was a fool who was too trusting, and Shigure would use to his advantage.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"Evening Marley-Sama." Asked a woman who had been responsible for the gardening around our house. She and her father were the main gardeners around the estate, but she was slowly taking on more of the responsibil

ity.

"Good evening, how's your father doing?" I asked as thought about the kind old, partially balding, man.

" Doing better, he really loved the lentil soup you dropped off, thank you. Heading home?" She asked as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"No, I'm gonna drop by the Main house, I have a meeting," I explained, not letting her know that it was an unplanned meeting. Akito was gonna have to face me, I wasn't backing down. I wanted answers.

We wished each other goodnight as we parted ways, I moved with a fast pace. The sun was starting to set and evenings weren't quite warm enough yet to walk around in shorts and a cropped sweater.

I entered the main house slipping off my sneakers and was greeted by the maids in the house. The head maid, an old crone that was openly loving Akito's cold shoulder towards me, announced that Akito wasn't around.

_._

_Liar_

.

I told her that was fine as I sat down outside of Akito's quarters and waited with the box of Ladoo in my hand.

" I know you are in there Akito. I'll be right here waiting. Plus I've got sweets that you only get if you talk to me." I called out, and when there was no answer, I just made myself comfortable in the hallway, bringing out my homework.

_I can wait_

.

.-.-.-.-.-

.

Hatori walked into the main house, ready to do Akito's routine check-up. Looking forward to getting it over and down with so he could go home and rest for the night.

What he wasn't expecting was to see Marley stationed out in the hallway outside of Akito's room surrounded by books and notes. She was wearing some tight grey shorts with a black and white zebra striped sweater. Hatori assumed she had come straight here after dance.

"Marley? Why are you sitting out here?" He ventured as he raised his eyebrow at the girl on the ground.

"Oh, Hatori! Good evening." She greeted him so casually as if this was a normal situation, a bright smile on her face.

"May I ask?"

"Oh, Akito's ignoring me, and I'm taking a stand." She simply explained as she rose up to properly talk with the doctor.

" This is you taking a stand?" Hatori was more concerned about why Akito was suddenly ignoring the person she had grown so fond of. Typically if Akito were mad, she would lash out, not use this 'cold shoulder' tactic. But maybe that's because Marley wasn't a Zodiac member, therefor Akito didn't know how to process this friendship.

" I have to get in." He mentioned as he gestured to the door.

"Oh, of course, sorry." Marley apologized as she moved out of the way and Hatori entered the room, closing the door behind him.

.

Akito was staring out into the garden, the night breeze slightly blowing through her short locks.

"Marley is waiting outside." Mentioned Hatori

"The idiot can't take a hint." Akito spat. Hatori had to bite his tongue at his God's remark about the girl he felt protective over.

" You no longer wish to be friends?" He asked as he brought out his supplies to give her an exam.

"SHE'S THE ONE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME!" She screamed, throwing a glass at the wall. The vase shattering as it hit the wall.

" Then why would she wait outside?" He put out there. Trying to make Akito see that Marley was willing to probably wait in that hallway all night if that's what it took.

"She's taunting me! Making fun of me!" She accused as she pointed to the sliding door.

" Can I ask why you think that?" Hatori continued to interrogate Akito, hoping she would really think about it. But Akito was the paranoid type and didn't like being proven wrong, so Hatori knew he was treading on dangerous territory.

" I called the Lake House... while all you were up there without me... I called, and she didn't return the call! She flat out ignored and acted as if nothing happened!" She explained, her voice cracking.

" You called the Lake House... Akito, who picked up?" Asked Hatori, vaguely remember the phone ringing only a few times during the break.

Akito froze, really thinking it over. Feeling like a fool.

"Shigure..." Akito spoke, realizing the Dog had probably never even told Marley about her call.

" Do you really Marley is the kind of person to not return a call? Why would a person wait outside in a hallway if they didn't care?"

.

Hatori continued with his check-up, Akito was uncommonly quiet as he went through his regular routine and packed up.

"Leave..." Akito ordered, finally gaining her voice. Hatori bowed and exited, making Marley look up at him as she was still stationed in the hallway. Writing down notes as she rested in a split position.

The doctor did worry about Marley's relationship with Akito, and if the temperamental woman would ever lay a hand on her. Marley was able to get with more than any of the Zodiac members. A strange friendship, two women who couldn't look and be more opposite.

_The Sun and The Moon._

"I think she'll come to her senses soon... don't give up." He encouraged making Marley smile at the doctor, wishing him a good evening.

He really did believe that Marley could be a good influence on the sheltered Akito. But just how much would Akito take, would she ever snap on the girl due to someone else's foolish actions. How safe was Marley from Akito's wrath if she were to maybe fall in love.

The Dragon arrived back at his house, still thinking about Akito and the call she made to Lake House. Shigure had answered the phone and not told Marley deliberately. He wanted Akito so be upset with Marley. Was the Dog so jealous that he couldn't even let Akito have friends? Was he threatened by Marley?

Hatori looked at his late mentor's guitar case. Marley had insisted that he take it. She was so happy that he knew how to play and that Yuuto had been so close to him. But Marley had made him promise to not let it collect dust, asking Hatori to do more duets with her in the future. He also remembered Yuuto's simple words that held so much meaning.

_" I trust you "_

The Dragon gritted his teeth and slipped his shoes back on and grabbed his keys. His day wasn't over just yet.

.

.-.-.-.-.-

.

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hideaway  
Oh, I believe in yesterday_

.

With my homework finished, I had resorted to singing in the hallway as I laid on my back. Waiting. I was sure that Akito would have to cave in eventually. I had already mentioned the fact that I made sweets, and I felt that it almost worked because I heard her footsteps approach the door, but nothing happened. This felt like a test of stubbornness, and I was determined to win. I couldn't get to the bottom of what was bothering Kisa and Hiro, but I could at least fix whatever happened to Akito. Or at least I hoped I could.

_._

_Why she had to go, I don't know she wouldn't say_   
_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

.

As I hung onto a note in the song, the door slid open, and deep dark purple eyes stared into my lighter pair. She didn't say anything, just left the door open and disa[[eared back into her room.

_._

_I'll take that as an invitation_

.

I gathered all my belongings and grabbed the container of sweets, rushing inside before she decided to shut me out again.

"Alright, before I hand this over, You tell me what's wrong." I reasoned, wanting to know what I had done wrong.

" It was a misunderstanding..." She uttered as she lit another lamp, creating more light in the room. Her kimono sliding across the floor as she walked.

"... a misunderstanding? Can you tell me what the misunderstanding is?" I asked, curious as to what she meant.

"... It doesn't matter.. it will be dealt with..." She uttered, her back still to me.

"Akito, you don't treat friends like that. If you had let me in than I could have cleared up whatever you thought. I was stressing that I had hurt your feelings somehow." I started, cursing all the stress that she put me through over a 'misunderstanding.'

"We talk about our problems, we don't lie or ignore friends. It's unkind." I lectured, I was relieved that we were finally talking, but it seemed like an unnecessary situation in the first place.

"You'll still be my friend?" She muttered, sounding unsure.

"Of course we're still friends I was worried that you-" I didn't get to finish as I was tackled into a hug and fell to the floor, Akito laying over top of me, her arms latched around my midsection.

Her body shook as I felt tears damped my sweater. After a few moments, she lifted her head, and I was able to lean up a bit, resting on my elbows.

" I - thou- I thought- that you- ignored me-because you were - you were making new friends-that you -were gonna leave me." She cried as she sat up and covered her face.

_._

_I ignored her? When did that happen?_

.

"Akito... even if I make new friends it doesn't mean that we won't still be friends," I explained, now realizing that she felt left out, even jealous perhaps that I wasn't hanging out with her.

_Still not a very good reason to ignore me but Akito is definitely missing a few essential social skills_

She removed her hands and latched onto my arms, tears streamed down her face.

"You won't leave?" She asked, desperation in her eyes as she stared into mine.

I shook my head at her and then brought her into a tight hug,

" I promise I won't leave you, you'll always have me," I promised as I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"You'll stay..." She muttered as she gripped onto my shoulders.

After a few moments, Akito calmed down a bit.

"Akito, why did you say I ignored you?" I finally asked, very curious as to why she would think that.

"... it doesn't matter..."

"But-" I tried to insist, but she cut me off.

" I know who's responsible for it, it wasn't your doing." Her voice suddenly sounded a lot darker. A side I had an only seen a handful of times and was grateful that I wasn't on the receiving end of it.

_._

_Who's doing was it then?_

.

"Marley.."

I let out a hum, waiting for her to continue.

"Let's go out tomorrow," Akito suggested, adjusting her kimono slightly.

"Sounds good to me, there's a cute cafe I've been dying to go to." I could skip school tomorrow, there was nothing really happening as far as tests. Exams weren't till next week.

_._

_I'll ask Kyo for notes_

.

"Did... did you really bring those ball things?" She asked, looking hopeful, I only laughed as I grabbed the container that had fallen when she tackled me.

"Would I lie to you?" I asked as I held out the treats to her, which she happily grabbed one and bit into it. A happy little smile on her face as she ate.

And at that moment, everything felt at peace.

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

A late knock at the door surprised Shigure as he got up to answer, the rest of the household fast asleep.

"Haa-San? This is a surprise." Shigure welcomed his old friend and moved aside, so the tired doctor entered the home.

"Would you like some sweets? Our sweet Marley made a batch of those orange sweets she made for New Years. She spoils us, doesn't she? The Sohma's are sure lucky to have." Shigure laid it on thick, but Hatori walked past him and seemed to inspect the house quickly.

"Are you hoping to catch an eye of our Tohru? Sorry, Haa-San, but she's in bed, and it would be inappropriate to let you see her at such an hour." Shigure teased as he followed the Dragon into the living room.

"Don't be an idiot." Hatori scolded the Dog, but it came out a lot harsher than usual. The man fully turned to the reason he was here, and Shigure felt a shiver go up his spine.

.

His animal instincts telling him to run, but he wasn't sure why.

"Whatever game you're playing with Marley, enough. I'm warning you Shigure." He said in a low voice as he approached his fellow Zodiac member.

"I assure you I have no idea-" Shigure started, trying to act innocent but Hatori wasn't buying it for a second.

"Did Akito call the Lakehouse?"

" Ah yes, Akito did call -"

"Akito called for Marley, and you didn't tell her." Accused Hatori.

"Well, I-" Shigure felt like he about to be scolded as if he was a child. Hatori was good at it.

" You didn't tell her in hopes that Akito would become angry and perhaps lash out. Or at the very least break her bond with Marley so that Akito wouldn't be friends with her anymore."

" Do you really think so low of me? That I would be jealous of some boring nobody-"

Shigure was cut off by a sharp backhand to his cheek. The Dog was in shock as he lifted his head and stared into the Dragon's eye. Shigure had never seen Hatori be violent once in his life and never imagined he would experience it first hand.

"You should be grateful Yuuto-San's not here to see what you've become. Play your games all you want but leave Marley out of it." Hatori warned the Dog who gritted his teeth, feeling shame as he thought of the kind Yuuto. Yuuto who always was there when Shigure needed to get away from his parents as a kid. Treating him to ice cream while they discussed the books Shigure had been reading.

Hatori was right. Yuuto would have been disappointed to see the conniving person Shigure had become. But Yuuto's not here. And the only person Shigure wanted in his life was Akito, he would do anything to obtain her full attention. Even if the rest of the world was against him, Shigure knew he had to keep trying. He could already feel IT breaking.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Rain poured over the Sohma Estate when Akito and I returned. We had spent the early afternoon exploring the Roppongi area, wasting money at the three-story arcade and ending our afternoon with Lattes and cute little hedgehogs at an adorable animal cafe. It had been decently quiet in the city today as we went during school hours. Kyo had even texted me, asking where I was, which I answered truthfully. I was skipping.

I had taken multiple pictures of Akito holding a sweet little white hedgehog and was now using an app to decorate and put stickers on the cute image.

"Akito! Look how cute you are." I cooed at her, even though she dressed as a boy and was trying to pass as one, all I saw was a beautiful girl.

"Delete it." She ordered, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Nope." And leaned away so she wouldn't be able to grab the phone from me.

"Marley-Sama. I'll let you out here." Our Chauffer made a stop near my house.

"Thanks, Sousuke-San. Thanks for today Akito." I said as I quickly gave her a peck on the cheek, making her blush slightly as she mumbled what sounded like 'whatever.'

I just giggled and hopped out of the car, running through the rain to get to my home.

"Dadaji! I'm home." I called through the house as I slipped off my shoes. I noticed a few extra pairs.

" Haru?" The Cow of the Zodiac had changed from his school uniform and was wearing red chaps? Well, Haru's style was definitely individual, and I couldn't help but enjoy it. He pulled it off well.

"Looks like you're not the only rebel student today..." Haru said which made me tilt my head at him.

"Did you skip school today too?" I asked as I walked further into the house. He shook his head and gestured to the porch where the little Tiger I had been missing sat in her school uniform.

"Kisa!" I yelled as I went over and brought her into an embrace.

"I've missed you Honey Bee, where have you been?" I asked the girl as I looked into her amber eyes. It looked like she tried to say something, but nothing came out, and she just looked down.

_._

_Kisa doesn't seem like a kind of girl who would just cut class..._

.

" How about I make some tea?" I offered as I squeezed her shoulder lightly, she didn't give any kind of response, and I felt at a loss. Kisa seemed so fragile, as if I pushed too hard she would shatter.

I rose to my feet and headed into the kitchen, barely noticing Haru follow after me and close sliding doors connecting the kitchen and the living room.

"You have to do something..." Haru said as I put on some water to boil, putting the heat on high.

"Excuse me?" Confused at the statement.

"Kisa can't go on like this, we need to find out what's wrong." Haru sounded as troubled as she was over the situation.

"What do you expect me to do? Force it out of her?" I argued, frustrated with the scenario. I don't know how I was supposed to help if I didn't have any information. I started putting together the tea mixture, adding a bit of extra cinnamon for Kisa's taste. Getting the teapot ready for steeping.

"She hasn't said a word for weeks! She's stopped going to school. You must know something, she spends most of her time with you." The kettle started whistling, and I removed it from the heat and poured it in the teapot.

"She hasn't said anything to me either." I defended as I started gathering cups for everyone.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" He asked, his tone getting darker and darker the more he pushed me.

" Because I'm not... I'm... I don't know what to do Haru, I want her to speak up too, but we can't push too hard. Hatori already said that it's psychological. She's sealed up her words inside." I explained, feeling lost as Haru was about what to do to help.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO HELP HER!" He snapped, a dark aura overtaking him.

"I - I " I stuttered, tears starting to well in my eyes as my own frustrations beginning to build.

"HELP HER!" He screamed at me, trapping me between himself and the kitchen counter.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" I yelled back as tears poured down, ashamed that there was nothing I could do.

"What are two yelling about?" Dadaji appeared in the kitchen, his glare fixated on Haru.

"Can it old man!" Haru turned and snapped at him, moving away from me to approach the elder.

"Don't talk to him that way!" I yelled at Haru, annoyed that his Dark side had come out and that he was yelling at my Dadaji.

" What are you gonna do about it?! " Haru started moving towards me again only to be thrown to the ground suddenly.

"Dadaji!" The old man's strength surprised me, and I fretted over him, thinking that he put out his back or something.

.

"Stay down there for a bit boy and cool off," Dadaji said as he then poured a glass of water over Haru's head. Surprisingly it worked, and Haru changed back to normal.

"Now, I will ask again, what were you yelling about?" Asked Dadaji as he crossed his arms at us.

" We're just... both really worried about Kisa," I revealed as put whole milk into a few cups and poured the tea in. Dadaji opened the sliding door for me as I walked in with the tray of chai.

"Kisa-" I looked around the room as she was gone.

_._

_Maybe she just used the washroom?_

.

I placed the tray down on the living room table and looked down the hall, the bathroom was free. I started walking around the house and even peeked under the table.

"What are you doing?" Asked Haru as he and Dadaji sat down and took a cup of for themselves off the tray.

"I can't find Kisa!" I panicked as I continued searching around the house and then looked out into the rain.

_._

_Where did she go...  
_

.

.

.-.-.-..- To Be Continued .-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Elterns = German word for Parents
> 
> Bollywood movie Om Shanti Om
> 
> 1st song - aankhon Mein Teri
> 
> The light emanating from you  
> Makes even the moonlight but a pale shadow compared to you  
> Your eyes created such a tumult in my heart that…  
> All I wish for now is to drown in them
> 
> 2nd Song - Dhoom Taana
> 
> The Dhoom Taana's are just the classical Indian beat which is used as a chorus to this song. It is encouraging everyone to dance. It does not have a specific meaning.
> 
> Boondi Ladoo - Indian sweet made from a mixture of gram flour and sugar, fried in small pieces and then shaped into balls.
> 
> Song Marley was singing in the hallway: Yesterday - The Beatles
> 
> Hello :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please review or feel free to message me, I enjoy hearing what readers have to say ;) helps me write chapter faster too lol
> 
> Turns out Marley's getting lots of attention. Some good, some not so good.
> 
> There's something really cute about Marley, Kyo and Hiro sitting around a table making ladoos together.
> 
> Kisa's gone and Marley is truly at a loss. What if she can't help Kisa?
> 
> If you're looking for a bollywood movie to watch I highly reccomend Om Shanti Om, soo good, and it's on Canadian Netflix :p


	19. I Remember When-A We Used To Sit

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Rain poured down on my yellow rain jacket as I ran around the Estate looking for Kisa. The humid air made my clothes stick to my skin, and I could feel water seeping through my sneakers. The weather just seemed to be laughing at me as was on my search. Haru was checking area's outside the Sohma Estate while Kisa's mother waited at home incase Kisa returned.

"Kisa!" My voice called, but there was no answer.

While I had been running around the property, I came across a few maids. They were talking on a porch, under cover from the pelting rain. I was grateful that the head maid wasn't among them because she was a pain to deal with, and I wasn't in the mood.

"Marley-Sama! What are you doing out in the rain?" Asked a young maid with a short bob cut. The other's tried to get me undercover with them, but I explained that I was looking for Kisa, asking if they had seen her.

"Poor thing, such a shame." Muttered one the maids as she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stood on the ground in front of them.

"Word is that Kisa was getting bullied. The principal even called Kisa's mother."

_._

_Is that... all this time_

.

"Can you tell me why?" I questioned, hoping the gossiping maids could help me.

I brought out my cell phone to call Haru to see where he was at and to share the new information. He only mentioned that that was typical. We spoke quickly before hanging up and returning to our search.

"Kisa!" I yelled, hoping she would be able to hear over the heavy rainfall.

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

Haru sat in Shigure's living room while Kisa sulked in the corner, still in her tiger form. Shigure was bandaging poor Tohru's hand which had been a victim to the Tiger's jaws. When Haru revealed why the Kisa had run away, she didn't hesitate to latch onto the Cow's arm, sinking her teeth into his flesh.

"... That hurts... What? Are you angry? You don't want me talkin' about you?... Well, you can stick it..." Haru scoffed, irritated with the situation.

"You have any idea how worried everyone is?" He accused. Frustrated that Kisa hadn't asked for help and simply closed herself off. Shut down.

" We've been looking for hours. Marley's out there searchin' for you right now." Reminding himself to text Marley to let her know that Kisa had been found.

Tohru and Yuki both perked up at the mention of their classmate who had skipped class today.

Kisa let go of Haru's arm and ran, causing Tohru to panic and chase after her.

Shigure instead walked over to check on the bite victim.

.

"You're way to calm about this Sensei." Grumbled Haru as he looked at the bite marks left by the scared Tiger.

"Haa-Kun, did you quietly turn Dark when I wasn't looking?" The older male asked as he leaned in to inspect the bite himself.

" Uh-uh, just grumpy from the pain. Don't know what to do with Kisa...Can you call Kisa's mom? I'm gonna text Marley, she'll wanna know..." Haru brought out his phone and sent a text. The Cow then admitted that he didn't blame Kisa for this.

" You seem awfully concerned about her. I don't remember you two being that close.." Piped up Yuki as he watched Haru.

The Dog and the Cow both looked at one another before turning back to the Rat.

"Are you jealous?" They said in perfect unison.

"No!" Yuki slammed his hands down on the living room table, embarrassed and irritated they would assume he was jealous.

"Aww, He's no fun." Teased Shigure while Haru agreed, only irritating Yuki more.

.

"... I just can't leave her alone is all. She reminds me of you.. when you stopped talking that one time." Haru admitted, thinking back at the time when they were kids, and Yuki was at the main house.

" You curled up in a ball.. and wouldn't say a word. All you could do was protect yourself... And that's what she reminds me of" Haru confessed, saddened at the memory, ashamed that he wasn't able to help his first love.

"That's enough!" Yuki exploded, standing up, wanting to run away from the conversation.

"Are you really that angry?" Shigure asked, tilting his head slightly at the traumatized boy who still struggled.

"I am!" Yuki wanted to run away, hide.

"Because you're embarrassed?" Smirked Shigure, enjoying this a little too much. It wasn't often that Yuki showed how he really felt. Yuki couldn't stand to stay there any longer and rushed out.

"You've got a bad habit... of sayin' things that are the equivalent of pouring oil over fire." Haru pointed out, unimpressed with his elder.

"It's my nature," Shigure said proudly as he rubbed his chin.

"Sensei...what happened to your face?" Haru pointed to a bruise on Shigure's cheekbone.

"Ah... one could say I fought a dragon over a princess." Smirked Shigure, knowing he had fully deserved the wrath of Hatori. It had still hurt all the same. He would have to be a little sneakier if wanted to get Marley to do as he wanted.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The moment I had received the text from Haru, I had run all the way from the Estate to Shigure house, going up the steps two at a time. I was about to knock on the door until I heard voices around the corner.

_._

_That sounded like... Kisa's mother..._

.

Peeking around the house, I caught sight of Tohru and Kisa's mother talking to a little Tiger. Kisa had locked her jaws onto Tohru's hand, and I was about to step forward to help, but the softness of Tohru's voice stopped me.

" It's hard for anyone to say... 'I'm being bullied.' I couldn't say it either. But after a while, my mom found out. At the time... I apologized to her like an idiot... I felt so... pathetic."

_._

_"Demon!" "Mutt!"_

.

" I thought I was worthless for being bullied..." I could almost feel the rocks from the village children. Their blind hatred... their cruelty.

_._

_"Let's see if it can swim!"_

.

" And I was ashamed when my mom learned of it."

_._

_"Please don't tell Mama Nani."_

.

"I was also scared. Scared Mom would hate me..for being so weak." Tohru explained

_._

_"... don't be mad... I'm sorry... I'm sorry.. please don't hate me."_

.

" So when.. Mom said to me... It's okay... it was a huge relief" I wondered if Mama ever did find out despite Nani promising not to tell her. I remember she wanted to... but she tried to help me feel better.

Mama was horrified enough when she found out about the kids that cut my hair, how would have Mama reacted if she had known about all the stuff that happened when she wasn't around.

"When she told me 'you have nothing to be ashamed of'... I was so relieved.. that I cried again." Tohru admitted as she smiled softly down at Kisa who's teeth were still latched onto Tohru's hand.

_._

_"Cry if you need to but never lose sight of your dignity. Always stay true to yourself."_

.

I was caught up in my own thoughts that I barely heard the rest of Tohru's story. Until there was a poof and Kisa was clinging onto Tohru. Kisa was shaking as she held onto Tohru and cried, letting the brunette comfort her.

I should have been relieved, I know, but I couldn't help but feel...

_._

_Useless... replaced somehow_

.

Tears started burning in my eyes, and I turned around and headed away from the house. They didn't need me here. I would be of no help. I had let Kisa down, I wasn't able to find the right words to help her. She had run away, and I did nothing.

The stairs were still wet as I raced down and in my hast, I slipped on a step and fell down the last few. The pain in my chest outweighed the sharp pains on the rest of my body as I quickly got back up and ran.

_._

_" Go back to where you came from!"_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

" I brought some of Kisa's stuff over.." Haru handed Tohru a simple duffle that wasn't able to close due to all the stuff Kisa's mother tried to stuff in it. Unsure of what her daughter needed but wanted to at least give her some things from home.

The bag was filled with some simple clothes, a yellow knit blanket. Tohru noticed a cute plushie sitting on top.

"Awww! How cute." Tohru looked over how worn the lion doll was like it had been loved lots.

"Kisa look. Hatsuharu dropped off some stuff." Tohru showed her the duffle bag, hoping the young girl would be happy to have her own clothes.

Her amber eyes locked on to the plushie and reached out for it, cuddling it gently.

" Have you had him your whole life?" The girl shook her head, and then looked like she wanted to say something but nothing came out. Kisa just tightly held the lion as she hid her face in its mane.

" It was Marley's... she gave it to Kisa a while back," Haru answered, reminding himself to try and talk to Marley. The girl had almost upped and disappeared. Each time he dropped by she was out. Tetsuo said that she was busy but didn't reveal any more than that.

He had expected her to come by, even got a text from her yesterday that she was on her way, but Haru never saw Marley. What had stopped her from coming over?

.

.-.-.-.-

.

Monday morning came, and my body was aching, I had spent the whole weekend taking any drop-in class I could, by the time I got home last night I actually had to dip my feet into a bucket of ice. I had learned a lot over the weekend and while I had been able to do a lot of different dance styles but I hadn't been able to really enjoy it.

_._

_I wonder how Kisa's doing?_

.

Apparently, a Haru had come by the house looking for me, but I was always gone. I didn't really feel like facing him, or anyone for that matter. I was no good. I couldn't even help Kisa. Tohru knew precisely what to say, and she had never even met Kisa before.

_._

_She's so much better than me..._

.

"Good morning, Marley-Chan." The girl that was just on my mind gave me a bright smile as she approached my desk, Yuki and Kyo behind her.

"Good morning." I fought to smile at her, it's wasn't Tohru's fault. I knew it wasn't. But I still didn't feel like holding a conversation with her,

_._

_I want to ask about Kisa... but it's none of my business_

.

Tohru looked like she was about to ask something, but Mayuko-Sensei walked in and asked everyone to take their seats, the final bell saving me.

I barely paid attention to the lesson, staring out the window to pass the time. I wasn't even sure what class it was. Too caught up in my own mind.

Lunch came around, and I made a quick escape to the hallway, claiming I had to grab something from the vending machine. It wasn't a lie. I really did want something from the vending machine, but I also didn't feel like socializing with anyone.

I put my money into the machine and picked out my drink of choice. As soon as I grabbed my cold drink from the bottom, I heard more money put into the machine, and another drink came tumbling down.

I grabbed the two drinks and offered the milk container to whoever was behind me.

"Kyo?" I said as I passed over his milk carton.

"Chocolate milk? What are you, 5?" He teased as he looked at what I was holding.

"... I like it..." I didn't really have the energy to tease back.

"Ah dammit I didn't mean to- what's up with you." He groaned.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to seem like everything was alright.

" You're normally always with Tohru and the others for lunch, but you seemed pretty desperate to get out of there."

" Just... didn't feel like hanging out in the classroom. how was your weekend?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Pretty boring...Kisa's been staying with us." He mentioned as he shrugged.

"Oh? That's nice, I'm sure she's having a good time." I remarked, imagining a small smile on her face.

"She just follows Tohru around, it's kind of annoying... " He scoffed as he opened his milk carton and took a long drink.

_._

_... Kisa must really adore Tohru..._

.

" I bet Kisa makes a cute little stalker." I joked, trying to ignore the hurt feeling in my chest, ugly jealousy towards someone I considered a friend.

" Haru came over, he was surprised you didn't come over, he mentioned that you n' Kisa are pretty close...Do ya know why she won't talk?" He asked as he stared over at me.

" I talked with some women at the Estate... at first. It was her looks. Her hair and eyes, they're different, so I guess... kids can be cruel when it comes to things that are different." I subconsciously ran my hand through my hair. People had always thought it was strange, my natural white-blond hair contrasted a lot with my dark skin.

_._

_"Witch!"_

.

"So, the usual." Kyo let out a sigh as if that was the answer he was expecting.

" The usual?" I repeated, watching as he started to ruffle his own hair.

" You were teased for your hair colour..." I realized as I watched him.

" It happens to a lot of Zodiac members.." He mentioned as he took another swig of the milk carton, finishing and tossing it in the trash bin.

" But... your hair is so beautiful," I told him as I looked into his eyes.

"Stop."

"But it is!" I insisted as I stepped towards him.

".. tch alright enough I get it. You're such a weirdo.." He muttered as she turned away from me, but I could see the tips of his ears were slightly red.

_._

_I wish Kyo could see himself through my eyes_

.

Kyo's brilliant orange hair and eyes were stunning. They reminded me of the beautiful glow of a sunset, it made me feel warm and at peace.

"I remember Haru was teased a lot for his looks," Kyo mentioned, taking me out of my thoughts.

_._

_Just for being a bit different..._

.

" How did he deal with it?" I asked, maybe Haru could help out Kisa.

"He would just go Dark and beat the crap outta them." Revealed Kyo. I couldn't help but giggle a bit, I'm sure kids stood no chance against a Dark Haru. And I don't think that approach would work for the sweet Kisa.

" I wasn't as bad as you. You would beat the kids half to death... textbook example of a problem child..." A voice I had been avoiding appeared out of nowhere.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" Kyo yelled at the newcomer.

Kyo went off on Haru as I slipped away. I know running away wasn't the answer but I'm sure Haru was still disappointed with me.

_._

_As he should be_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Big brown eyes watched the white-blonde beauty as she walked back into the class alone. Tohru noticed she didn't have any lunch, just a small chocolate milk carton. Marley was stopped from getting to her seat by a few classmates chatting her up. Tohru couldn't, but notice as the girl's usual bright smile didn't reach her eyes.

Tohru recalled the sad look in Kisa's eyes when Marley was brought up, and Haru had been surprised that Marley hasn't shown up to check on the young Zodiac member.

Both girls seemed so sad... maybe Marley didn't want to seem rude and needed an invitation. Tohru walked over to Marley with a goal.

"Marley-Chan. Do you want to maybe come over today after school?" She asked a big smile on her face, already looking forward to her friend coming over.

"Sorry I have dance today, maybe another time?" She quickly responded like it had been on the tip of her tongue. Tohru stared down at the chocolate milk carton that Marley was sipping from. Was her friend really not gonna have anything to eat?

Tohru thought of the young tiger that was also barely eating anything... Kisa's mother mentioned scrambled eggs and chives but had also brought up that Kisa spent a lot of her dinners at Marley's house.

"Do... do you know what Kisa likes to eat?" Asked Tohru, hoping that Marley would be able to help.

" Why?" She asked, looking a little confused at the question.

"She's not really eating much that I make and maybe I thought... you might have some ideas," Tohru revealed.

Marley looked distraught at the information and brought her gaze to her desk. Her long nails tapped the desk. Tohru assumed that maybe Marley was annoyed with her.

"If you don't-"

"I'll make something when I get home and have it sent over." And on that note, Tohru felt the conversation was over.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Kyo watched as the Tiger followed Tohru around the house while she did her chores. He wondered why Marley was choosing not to come over. He figured Marley was the type of person to want to cheer Kisa up, and she'd probably be good at it. Kyo then locked onto the doll Kisa was carrying, she was finally standing still long enough for him to notice what the doll was.

"Kisa, where'd you get that doll from?" Kyo asked, startling the young girl, causing her to hide more behind Tohru. Kyo sighed at this, the Tiger had always been a bit jumpy around him. It made Kyo stress out a bit... was he that scary?

".. Really? You can't even answer that?" Sighed Kyo, a little annoyed as he shook his head.

This comment only made Kisa hide more, and Kyo felt guilty at her reaction.

"Marley-Chan gave it to Kisa-San," Tohru revealed, a big smile on her face as she revealed where Kisa got the lion plushie from.

"... I'm goin' out..." Kyo announced as he left the common area, barley hearing Tohru ask if he was okay.

By now, the path around the Sohma Estate had become familiar, and he quickly climbed the tree and hopped onto the wall surrounding what seemed like a town. The Cat hopped down the tree on the other side and walked through the garden to the porch.

As he walked up, he noticed a familiar face sitting at the table in the living room. Their long black was hiding her face, but she was still recognizable without a doubt.

"Rin?" Kyo asked as he stepped up on the porch. The girl turned to him and looked just as shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" The Horse asked as she stared him down.

" Could ask you the same question." He argued as he stepped into the room.

" At least take off your shoes." Rin pointed out before she turned back to the book she was reading.

Kyo groaned and slipped off his orange sneakers, leaving them at the door.

.

"Zuzu. I'm sorry we don't ha- Kyo?" Marley walked in, holding a tray of cut-up pears.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she placed the tray down, but Rin didn't touch it, she just kept her eyes on Kyo as if analyzing him. He felt like he was under inspection or something. Her large amethyst eyes were looking at him with such concern. As if she was distraught as to why he was here.

Kyo realized he wasn't a regular like the other Zodiac members. They could just drop by and hang out without much question, but Kyo was different. Kyo wasn't as close to Marley as the others.

"It's not like I wanna be here or somethin', Tohru said she needed someone to go get the food for Kisa." Kyo spat as he told a lie, agitated and embarrassed that he had just come here without asking.

"Oh... I'm sorry I thought I told Tohru that I would have it sent over." Marley responded quietly, looking guilty for having Kyo come here when he didn't want to.

Kyo felt terrible for saying a lie but... he couldn't have her or Rin thinking he wanted to come here just to be here. This wasn't his home, and she wasn't hi

"I'm almost finished so if you don't mind waiting a bit, you can take it home. Sorry, I'll try to be quick." Was all she said as she turned around and closed the kitchen door behind her.

.

Kyo felt a sharp kick to his knee, and the force caused him to fall to the tatami mat.

"What the hell!" Kyo hissed at Rin.

" You deserved it, don't be an ass." Warned Rin as she looked like was ready to last out again. A dangerous aura was surrounding the Horse of the Zodiac, and it was enough to make Kyo to not argue with her.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked as he leaned back, laying down next to the table.

" That's not really any of your business," Rin explained, keeping her secrets.

They sat in silence as the TV played in the background. A mouthwatering smell was wafting through the house, making Kyo hungry for whatever Marley was making.

The kitchen door slid open, and Marley walked in with a green bag. She placed it on the table and then started taking a few containers out. Informing Kyo about what she made.

" This is butter chicken, Tohru can just place the pot on the stove for a bit to reheat it. I made enough for all of you, but I must warn you that Kisa likes it spicy. There's some roti in the tinfoil, just place it in the oven at 350 for a little bit to warm it up. There's also channa masala, I made it pretty mild incase the butter chicken is too much." She explained as she pointed to each container and then placed them all in the bag carefully.

"Are you gonna okay to get it over the wall?" She asked, obviously concerned for Kyo's well being.

"He's the Cat, he'll be fine," Rin mentioned, not looking up from her book.

"Shut it." Kyo hissed.

"Well, I guess I'll head out. Zuzu there's some channa masala and roti in the kitchen when you're ready to eat. The guest bedroom is set up in case you wanna stay over." Marley explained as she grabbed a laptop from the table and stood up.

"See you at school tomorrow, Kyo. Thanks for coming by." Marley gave him a small smile that only managed to piss Kyo off. She began to walk away from the two zodiac members and towards the front door.

"You're the one who should be dropping this off," Kyo said, and it made the girl stop in her tracks, her back to the boy.

"I can't." and before Kyo could ask why she walked away and he heard the opening and shutting of the front door. She was gone.

"Where's she off to in such a hurry?" Kyo asked Rin, although he doubted the girl would answer. Which she didn't. Not right away at least.

" Akito asked to see her." Kyo didn't like the answer she gave. It made him grit his teeth, instantly worried about the girl in question. Rin herself didn't look all that happy about the information.

He recalled the first day of school when he saw the bastard in the courtyard walking with Marley, looking smug as he tugged her along by the hand. What was Marley's relationship with Akito, what did he want with her.. Kyo imagined it couldn't be anything good. Kyo felt a sick, ugly sensation in his chest.

.

.-.-.-

.

I sat at the table in Akito's room, using one hand to browse through YouTube videos on my laptop while Akito painted the nails on my free hand. She had chosen a bright red colour, switching it from the dark blue she had painted them last time.

"What are you watching?" Akito as she reached for my other hand so she could continue painting my nails.

"Oh, just some anti-bullying short films," I explained as I carefully clicked on another, so I didn't ruin the paint job Akito had done.

"Why?" She asked as I could see her raise an eyebrow in the reflection of the laptop screen.

"... were you ever bullied Akito?" I asked, avoiding the question, but was actually curious.

"No, I've always been well-loved." She said, which caused me to laugh slightly.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing it's just... I wish I were so confident." I admitted.

Akito rolled her eyes and just continued on.

"What about you? People bull you?" she inquired, not taking her eyes off my nails as she worked.

"Yep... I was strange-looking, and my village was pretty superstitious, they thought that I was a witch or a demon because of my hair.. it was a lot whiter when I was younger. After a few bad situations, Nani decided to keep me in the house because it was the only thing she could do to keep them from... well, she just kept me in the house." I didn't really feel any need to go into details.

_._

_It was in the past_

.

"Nani?" Asked Akito, slightly confused by the word.

"My great grandmother," I explained, slightly smiling at the memory of her. I may have spent a lot of my young childhood inside the house, but Nani always made sure I was busy, so I wouldn't get too lonely. At least she tried.

" Your mother wasn't around?" Akito didn't seem very impressed, but she was always on edge whenever the subject of 'mothers' was brought up.

I had known Akito for almost a year, and she still hadn't mentioned her own mother who I've heard is... well Akito's mother was someone was curious about because whenever I asked it seemed that everyone went tight-lipped.

"No... she worked out of the country and would send money back to us." I explained unbothered.

" How could she do that?" Spat Akito, seeming disgusted at the idea. Many people were judgmental when it was mentioned so I couldn't judge Akito. She had been born with a silver spoon, so money has never been an issue but for us... well who knows how we would have ended up if it wasn't for Mama working overseas.

"It was better that way, she wouldn't have been able to make any good money in India.. also it meant that Mama never saw me being bullied." Had to look on the bright side.

"And that was a good thing?"

" I thought that maybe... if she knew, she would be disappointed, I thought I was the worst thing to ever happen to Mama... I didn't want to make it worse by being some pathetic kid who was so hated... I didn't want her to hate me too." I justified, it seemed sensible at the time. I felt that I could handle it on my own. Who knows what would have happened if I had just stayed there, hiding in that house.

_._

_Is that how Kisa felt?_

.

"Looking back, it's weird. There was nothing I could do about the way I looked, I was just simply born that way. I wasn't a witch or a demon. Just a kid... although they also hated me because I was half Indian and Half European but that's a whole other idiotic issue." I let out a large sigh.

"But I've found people who love me, strange looks and all. And that's all that really matters." I finished as Akito added the clear topcoat to my nails. I took back my hands and blew on the nails, hoping to get them to dry faster.

My phone let off a ding, and I checked for a text. There's was a new message from Tangerine Karate Kid. I carefully placed the pad of my finger on the phone to check the message.

= How do you and Kisa eat this? My tongue is gonna burn off=

I couldn't help but laugh at Kyo's text, decided to just tease him a little bit.

= Sorry, I guess Kisa and I are just tougher than you ;) =

He responded by sending multiple angry emoji's. I was glad he had actually managed to figure out how to use them.

_._

_At least Kisa's eating... that's a good sign. There has to be more I can do..._

.

" There has to be something..." I murmured as I talked to myself.

"What?" Akito looked a little annoyed

" Nothing.. .. I'm just wondering what I can do for a friend." I pondered out loud.

"What's wrong with them."

"There's nothing wrong with them. There IS something wrong with her classmates though.. she was getting bullied and... I wish there were something I could do to help her." I spoke as I turned back towards the laptop as I saw all my YouTube recommendations were now anti-bullying videos. I didn't really like any of them. It's not like I could send them to her and she would just be helped. It didn't seem... personal enough.

" She'll get over it, you did. And it's not you can do a dance and make it go away." Snickered Akito but as she said... something clicked in my mind.

"That's it! Akito you're a genius! I have to go bye!" I quickly gave her a hug and collected my stuff, yelling goodnight as I rushed out.

I went through my contact list and hoped that I wasn't calling too late.

" Kaito! Hey sorry to bother you. I need the studio tomorrow evening. Is it free?" I asked the owner of my regular dance studio.

" Marley-San? Um, It's free after 6, what's up?"

"I want to do a project, and I need a room in the studio for maybe three or four hours."

"What kind of project?"

"I'll email you the details, I still need to figure out some stuff. If I email you can you email anyone you think will be interested? I'll need a few volunteers and a cameraman." I explained as I walked into the small rehearsal space on the Sohma Estate. It was going to be a long night.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The class was moving begrudgingly slow, but Kyo was thankful that lunch was just around the corner. It was only Tuesday, but it seemed like the school week was moving slower than usual. Marley, who was sitting in front of him, seemed to be working feverously on something that he doubted was school work.

He would catch her bringing out her phone under her desk, messaging people as she seemed to be writing stuff down on a notepad. Something didn't seem to be working out as she crossed out something multiple times on the paper she had been working on and let out a defeated sigh. Marley seemed to get a new message that made her get excited again as she wrote something else down.

Kyo wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was going on with the girl, but she definitely seemed livelier then she did the day before. Had Akito helped her somehow? Kyo hated thinking that. What was Marley doing hanging out with Akito is the first place?

As soon as lunch came around, Kyo couldn't stop himself from asking.

"What's got you so excited?" He asked as he lightly tugged on her ponytail to get Marley's attention.

"Huh? Oh, um. Just working on a little video project thing." She explained as she turned to face him, a smile on her face. Kyo felt a little relieved that she had seemed to be feeling better. It had been strange seeing without her usual energy yesterday like she had felt lost and defeated. He had seen Marley upset a few times already, but it didn't mean he was used to it, or that he wanted to get used to it. It just made him on edge.

Marley went right back to work but Kyo peeked over her shoulder to see her notes. A bunch of names and then a note to pick up post-it notes and pens. Kyo couldn't figure out what she was working on but she seemed determined.

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

The Wednesday seemed to last forever as the Tiger sat on the porch watching the clouds go by. She knew she would have to return to school eventually, but she was scared.

The sound of the door opening alerted Kisa, and she heard Tohru's voice ring throughout the house. The young girl immediately went to meet her and opened her mouth to greet her, but nothing came out.

"Kisa-San!" Tohru immediately wrapped a girl in a hug, happy to see her as well. Yuki and Haru also greeted her, but she stuck to Tohru's side.

Haru simply reached out and gave her a letter, but it reminded Tohru that she also had something for the young Zodiac member.

While the Kisa went to sit and read the letter, the brunette looked through her bag and brought out a small purple CD case with a disc inside. 'For Kisa' was written on it in sharpie with little hearts all around it.

" _The most important thing is to learn to love yourself. Find something good about yourself, so you can love yourself. If you hate yourself, how can others love you_?" Yukie read out the letter from the teacher.

"Yep, makes me wanna puke." Spat Haru. The boys talked a bit more, and Tohru was unsure how to approach this.

"Um, Kisa-San. Marley-Chan asked me to give this to you." Tohru noticed how Kisa seemed to immediately perk up at the mention of Marley. Tohru handed over the disc case, and Kisa gently accepted it.

"A DVD?" Asked Yuki as he looked at what was in Kisa's hands.

"Do you wanna watch it, Kisa?" Asked Haru as he watched the girl's reaction. The young Tiger took a moment, holding the case in her small hands. A moment passed until she finally nodded.

Yuki took the case from Kisa and popped the disc into the DVD player, a simple menu came up, the only option. 'play.'

The video started playing, and they all heard Marley's voiceover as people seemed to be all crowded into a dance rehearsal space. All of them wearing black but varying from long pants to shorts, tank tops, sweaters. All wore black but different styles.

_"Thank you again, everyone, for joining me today, I know it was very last minute, and I really appreciate everyone coming out and willing to partake in my project. It's my first time leading a dance so I'm grateful for your patience and I was also excited to teach the original choreo that Laurie Ann Gibson did nearly 10 years ago. I know you're all tired from working on the choreo so I'd like to take a breather and work on something together before we film the dance."_

Marley was talking to the crowd of at least twenty people as she stood in the middle of the space, a hands-free microphone visible by her cheek. Her long hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

_" We are here for a reason, maybe you were bullied as a kid, perhaps you are your own bully, or maybe you really just wanted to dance to Lady Gaga. "_ The crowd laughed slightly at the small joke.

_"I'm here all week folks."_

_"Literally! She never leaves!"_ A voice called out which caused many in the crowd to laugh, and Marley laughed with them before she continued on.

_"Anyway, moving on. When I was young, I was teased... a lot. I just looked different. People made fun of my hair, my eyes. I was too tall, too odd. Adults in my village thought because of my hair that I was a witch or even a demon. The kids of the village heard this, and I became the centre of their entertainment. I couldn't understand, to tell you the truth I still don't. Even now, as I am about to enter adulthood, I still think about it now and then. How much it hurt that I was treated so differently for something I couldn't control. I wasn't a demon, or a witch or anything like that. I was a kid. But... I was embarrassed at the time, even thinking back on it, I find myself ashamed and as a kid... I hated myself for it. For being so powerless against hateful people."_

.

Kisa got closer to the television, she was shocked to hear Marley's confession. To Kisa, Marley was.. untouchable. She always seemed so happy and secure. Unbothered by anything. Kisa couldn't imagine the type of people who would make fun of the girl Kisa saw as her older sister.

_._

_"Now, as I'm older, I hear so many stories from friends about how they were bullied for superficial reasons. I have people very dear to me that were and are teased for their striking features. A friend of mine has beautiful orange hair that practically glimmers in the light and I adore it so much, but he hates it because it signalled him out, made him feel like he was strange. Another friend, very dear to me. My god, it breaks my heart, but she's teased for her beautiful golden-amber hair and eyes. Then they made fun of her voice, anything she did they would attack her for it. She can't help these things. As I see the situation she is going through, I can truly see the cruelty of the kids back in my village. There's nothing wrong with her or me, it's them. "_

Marley held her hand over her heart as she walked around the room, speaking to the crowd, looking like she was trying to hold back tears.

_"But there will always be idiots who can't see the beauty that this world has to offer, only because it's a little different."_

Another person handed Marley something and then started handing out stuff to people around the room.

_"I've brought some post-it notes, and some pens as well and I want everyone to take one these plain post-it notes and write something unkind someone has said to you. It could be something someone has said to you, or maybe it's something you've said this cruel thing to yourself, but please write it down and then stick on the back wall."_

Soon everyone was writing and placing stuff on the wall. The camera made its way over to the wall and zoomed in some to the posts.

.

[Loser] [pig] [SLUT] [You'll never be good enough] [FATTY] [Ugly] [GO DIE] [Freak] [Stupid]

As everyone finished putting up the mean comment post-it notes on the wall, Marley walked up to the wall and placed her own post-it notes.

.

[ DEMON ] [HALF BREED] [WITCH] [WHORE] [UGLY]

She then placed her hand on her heart and turned to the crowd again.

_"Doesn't it look terrible... all those mean words that we let in. They are the only ugly thing in this room right now."_

_" We get so distracted by all the awful things they say that we practically carry those words with us rather than the words from the people who love us, who may admire us."_

The same girl that handed out post-it notes before came around again and handed out some different post-it notes.

_"Now I've brought all these bright colours, post-it notes, and I want you to write something positive. It can be a note to yourself, or it can be a compliment to someone else in the room. Maybe you like their smile, their laugh, their hair, it might even be that you like their socks. You don't have to sign the note, you can be anonymous."_ She explained.

_"For example. I really Suzumi's freckles so I'm going to write that first and stick it on here."_ Marley demonstrated as she wrote down on a green post-it note and placed it on the same back wall as before.

_"Aww Marley, thank you."_

_"Alright, everyone, go."_ Marley urged as everyone grabbed bright, colourful post its and began writing. Marley was placing lots of notes on the wall, and soon the vivid positive comments had wholly overtaken the negative comments and were farther spread out.

_"Now that's beautiful. You are loved, you are admired, you are cared for. I want you to remember that. Look at those gorgeous words. These are the words that matter. We need to listen more to the people who care about us rather than to those who would bring us down."_

As Marley was talking the camera once again moved away from her and started zooming around the colourful post-it notes.

.

[Beautiful] [Brave] [Kind] [Smart] [Warm Smile] [Nice legs] [Cool style] [Beautiful Bright Eyes] [Good taste in clothes] [Best Mario Kart Partner] [Awesome nails] [Strong] [Cutie] [ your smile makes me happy] And those were only a few of the words Kisa was able to catch as the camera panned around the notes.

_._

_"Let's continue to spread that love, let's tell people more about what we love and admire about them. Let's support each other. Let's lift each other up and have faith in ourselves. I hope that one day we can all truly see ourselves through the eyes of those that love us... My great grandmother told me that I would meet lots of idiots. And If someone hurts you, tell yourself it's due to their lack of intelligence. Because there's nothing worse in this world than bitterness and revenge. That way, you'll never sink down to their level. My great grandmother also taught me that I would find my people and I wish she w_ ere _still around so I could tell her.. that I have found them"_ People cheered and Marley let out a big sigh and bowed a bit, a big smile on her face.

" _Okay, let's take a quick water break or do whatever you need to do and then jump into it_."

The crowd cheered, and the screen went to black and then lit up again with Marley and a group of dancers stood information with her as they all had their heads down.

Marley had changed from black sweatpants, and a sweater was wearing short black high waisted shorts and crop black mock neck sleeveless shirt. No one was wearing shoes and were wear all wearing similar attire to Marley. All black. Simple. Classic.

Music started, and Japanese subtitles appeared on the bottom. Kisa kind of recognized the song but couldn't name it right off the bat. As Marley and everyone danced around, Kisa's eyes would switch between the subtitles and the routine.

_._

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe."_  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

Different groups would seamlessly leave and enter the dance floor, but the beautiful display of colourful post-it notes remained in the background.

_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way (Born this way)

Kisa automatically kept an eye for Marley whenever she was on screen and couldn't help but wonder if she would teach Kisa the routine. It felt like it had been so long since they danced together. She missed it. She missed Marley.

Soon all the dancers were in the same shot as they call came together, holding hands, embracing one other, smiling, crying, leaning on one another.

_Same D.N.A. but born this way  
Same D.N.A. but born this way._

All the dancers smiled at the camera and gave a peace sign before the shot went black. Haru, Yuki, Tohru and Kisa all thought the video was over, but it opened again to Marley sitting with a few girls sitting together. Kisa recognized the girls and had met them a few times at the dance studio.

_"Hi Kisa!"_ they all said together as they waved at the camera.

_" We just wanted to hi and that we miss you! Come back!"_

_"Kisa you are such a beautiful dancer I can't' wait to see what you'll do next."_

_"You are such a sweetheart and have so much to offer."_

_" I was bullied by kids because I'm half Japanese and half Black, kids can suck but it does get better Kisa. You'll grow and meet better people. You are so strong Kisa, keep it up."_ A beautiful girl with a similar skin tone to Marley gave a smile to the camera.

_"Kisa, I hope that one day you'll see yourself how I see you. A strong, intelligent and beautiful young girl who is soon gonna surpass me be in ballet."_ Marley teased a little at the end but seemed very genuine with her statement.

_"Ya, and in the meantime, give me the names of those bitches so I can throw hands_!" One girl yelled which caused Marley and the three others to scold and yell at her.

_"Anyway Kisa, we have to now explain to Ami that she can't go around beating up children,"_ Marley explained as she shook her head at the girl with long black who was still be scolded by the other girls.

" _Ganbatte_!" They all cheered as they smiled at the camera.

The shot switched again Marley was sitting by herself fresh-faced, hair up in a top bun with her glasses on.

_"Kisa, I hope this helps even the tiniest bit. You are not alone, and you have people who want to help, so please don't feel embarrassed about being bullied. So many amazing people are as you saw and I'll always be there for you. Oh, no... I'm gonna start crying again. Um.. okay, I should go. I love you, Honey Bee."_ The video finally ended and returned to the start screen.

.

"She must have just put that together like last night or something... " Haru was simply impressed that Marley would go to such lengths to do something for the young girl.

Tohru just watched Kisa's reaction, and she noticed tears gathering in her eyes as she clutched the blue fabric of her dress.

Yuki had no idea that Marley and Kisa were so close and began to have more respect for the foreign girl. Marley really seemed to love Kisa and wanted her to love herself. Her bright smile in the video reminded him of Tohru's smile and a smile of a young girl who had saved him a long time ago.

"Your teacher has it backwards, you won't begin to love yourself until someone else says that they love you first. When someone accepts you.. you start accepting yourself. I think that's when loving yourself becomes possible.."

Kisa thought of all the love she received from Tohru in the last few days that she had latched on to. And then thought of all the support and love she received from Marley, who was always there for her. Baking with her, dancing with her. Marley staying by her bedside when she was in the hospital. Kisa had felt like she had let Marley down when she couldn't stop the bullying herself. That Marley would hate her for not being strong enough. But Marley still loved her, she even called her Honey Bee, Marley wanted Kisa to be strong and that she would support her. Marley loved her.

"Yeah..." she finally uttered as tears fell from her eyes onto the lion plushie in her lap. Her voice escaping from her lips.

.

"Yeah...It.. made me happy," Kisa confessed as she closed her eyes and tears started freely falling down her cheeks.

"So what do you plan to do Kisa? Do you want to stay like this?" Yuki as he smiled down at the young girl.

Kisa shook her head, her gold locks moving with her.

"No... I can't. I need to try harder. Or.. Or else I'll turn into an even worse person. Even if I can't be friends with them... Even if they keep ignoring me... I have to make sure to try a little harder..." Kisa could feel her strength returning the more she spoke, the love she received from her family, pushing her forward.

"Good thinking, Let's both do what we can. And if you get sad again... or the going gets tough, you can come back to our house. And it looks like Marley-San would be happy to see you. We are all here for you Kisa."

Haru couldn't hold back any longer as he brought the young girl into a hug. Relieved to hear her voice again.

"Tohru-Nee-Chan.." Kisa looked up at the brunette. Tohru was squealing on the inside about how cute her voice sounded but kept her composure. There was someone who was missing Kisa.

"Kisa-San... let's go see Marley-Chan." Tohru offered the young girl, being sure that there was no one she would rather see. Kisa nodded as Tohru rubbed away her tears with a handkerchief.

"I think I know where she is," Haru announced as the group of teens got ready to go out.

The group walked down the road, and Kisa immediately started walking faster as they got closer. She was familiar with this area, she knew this road. They came to the studio.

As much as Kisa wanted to go in, she was still nervous.

"C'mon." Haru gently grabbed her little hand and walked in. The receptionist in the main lobby turned to look at him and looked like she was about to kick him out because he wasn't a regular and it was close to closing but locked onto Kisa's form.

The receptionist smiled and told her that she came at a perfect time.

"They're working on a blindfold experiment, they're about to finish up but why don't you head in." She offered as she nodded towards a door to her left.

Tohru took Kisa's other hand, and they walked into the studio further into the far back room where the music was coming from. The receptionist insisted that they enter so Haru opened the door and they slipped in.

_._

_Walkin' out of town_  
Lookin' for a better place (lookin' for a better place)  
Something's on my mind  
Always in my headspace

A few faces turned, but the outsiders only had eyes for the tall figure in the middle of the dance space. Marley had a black cloth wrapped around her eyes as she danced.

As they watched, a man that Kisa recognized as one of the main instructors came towards them.

"Kisa-Chan, it's good to see you. I have a very important job for you. Can I count on you?" Kaito asked in a soft voice. Happy to help in any way she could the Tiger nodded, still feeling awkward with her voice.

Haru and Tohru let go of her hands, and Kaito led her the edge of the dance space.

Yuki watched as the man whispered in the young girl's ears and while although she looked unsure at first the man gave her a thumbs up and she gave a timid one back.

_Isn't it lovely, all alone?_  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin and bone  
Hello, welcome home

In the middle of the dance studio, Marley was on the floor in an odd position, head, backside and feet were on the ground, but her chest and knees were lifted to the ceiling as if held by a string.

As this moment, Kisa started walking slowly towards Marley and people watched in anticipation. The blindfolded Marley went to a sitting position the moment Kisa's feet met Marley's and almost in unison the girls reached their hands out towards each other and Kisa interlocked her fingers with Marley. Yuki could tell Marley was confused at the small hands and tilted her head, and the man who Kisa was talking to before came behind Marley and undid her blindfold, and it fell off her face.

"Marley-Nee-Chan..." Kisa cried as the girls stared at one another.

"Kisa!" Marley shouted as she let go of Kisa's hand and engulfed her in a huge hug. Kisa's head was leaned into the crevice of Marley's neck, and he could see both girls shoulder's shuttering as they cried and even laughed together. The room clapped, happy for their fellow dancer. Tohru herself was crying at the sight, relieved that Kisa and Marely were better. Marley reached out a hand for her and Tohru was brought into the emotional hug.

_Hello, welcome home_

.

..-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Kisa had slept over at my place last night, but today she decided she wanted to back to school, so Haru, Momiji, Tohru and I were all going to walk her halfway. Even though she still found it awkward to speak, she wanted to try.

_._

_Do your best Honey Bee_

.

We waved to the brave young girl as she walked down the road away from us. Kisa's strength and bravery truly inspired me and made me want to fight a bit harder for her sake. But first things first.

"Tohru. Thank you for being there for Kisa." I smiled at the girl, and she became immediately flustered at the thanks. Denying that she did anything.

I could only giggle at her reaction and tried to assure her.

"You're amazing Tohru, you really are. I feel lucky to know you." I told her truthfully, which just caused her to get more flustered.

"You better stop complimenting her Marley, she looks like she might explode," Haru suggested as we watched Tohru go red and continue to deny that she, in fact, was lucky to know us.

After a few more moments, Tohru's face finally returned to a normal colour, and we thought we should get going before it gets too late.

As we walked to our own school, Momiji and Tohru walked ahead while Haru and I lagged behind.

"I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you..." I confessed to the Cow of the Zodiac.

" I figured you were." Haru shrugged,

" I just... I felt like I let Kisa down. And that I'd let you down." I told him truthfully. I had found it hard to face him.

" You know that's not true, you do so much for Kisa, she loves you, I should apologize..." He surprised me, and I could only stare at him as we stopped in our tracks and he turned to face me properly.

" I put too much pressure on you, I saw someone I love go silent just like Kisa, and I got frustrated and took it on you. Please forgive me." He dipped into a slight bow. I reached for his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

" There's nothing to forgive," I assured him as I smiled at him. He gave my hand a squeeze back. We were both on the same page. We had just wanted Kisa to be okay. We just wanted what was best for the people that we loved.

"Marley-Chan! We better hurry or we're gonna be late." Momiji ran up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me along as he gave me a bright smile. Tohru smiling together with him. Haru came up and ruffled my hair slightly.

_I've found a family, one that I would do anything to protect, people who deserve all the love the world has to give  
_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nani - Punjabi term for grandmother.
> 
> Songs
> 
> BornThis Way - Lady Gaga (Original Choreography from music video)
> 
> Lovely - Billie Eilish, Khalid ( Janelle Ginestra Choreography)
> 
> Post-it note inspired from LeendaD Production 'Am I Pretty Enough' video but put my own spin on it.
> 
> Hello!
> 
> Does anyone read this? Probably not...
> 
> But I'm gonna give a big thank you anyway to anyone reading :)


	20. In The Government Yard 'N Trenchtown

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Flipping through numerous pieces of paper, I desperately tried to scribble down what I could. My writing was barely legible, but I was in a rush and dreading the ringing of the morning bell.

_._

_Should have tried to finish this earlier... I stayed wayyyy too late at the gym last night..._

.

I could almost hear Mama giving me a speech on how I always did this and how much easier my life would be if I planned better. How school was more important than my activities.

_._

_" Titali, what have we said? Education comes before dance."_

.

Though... she never mentioned school after I got sick, we had bigger worries than my less than desirable math scores. Now that I have this second chance, I know I should take school a little more seriously than I did before. I just hope I could graduate with decent grades and not let her down.

I was thankful that the school library was virtually empty, too embarrassed to be caught doing last-minute homework at my desk. I still had at least another 30 minutes before homeroom. Enough time to get... some stuff down.

The last week had been packed, planning and making Kisa's video had taken up almost all my free time. The studio where I was doing my aerial silks was hosting a showcase and wanted me to do a routine. It was very flattering and exciting but gave me no time for school work and here I was, paying the price.

_._

_I'm so screwed...right now I could really use a miracle to get me through this math worksheet_

.

"Marley-San?" A soft recognizable voice rang out in the quiet library.

"Yuki! Good morning... Ah, don't mind me just trying to organize my notes." I lied, fumbling to grab all the papers, embarrassed that I had been caught.

_._

_I bet Yuki is never behind when it comes to homework..  
_

.

A few pages fell to the ground, and Yuki knelt down to pick them up.

"Ah- That's-"

"This is due after homeroom." Yuki pointed out as he held the Japanese Literature homework. A simple fill in the answer sheet for The Tale of Genji... which I had read but couldn't remember a single thing at the moment.

"I.. I just got so caught up in.. well there was no time... that's a lie there was time, but I decided to keep doing it later and then... later caught up with me " I sighed as I looked down at the table, disappointed in myself.

I heard a zipper of some sort and then the sound of shuffling papers.

"There is still time before class, you can use this." Yuki offered me a small stack of papers. Flipping through, I realized he had handed me his homework.

"You...You'll let me copy your homework?" I questioned, being unsure of the gesture. I looked up at Yuki, searching his eyes, we hadn't really spoken much, but I considered him a friend. I had hoped he thought the same of me. The handsome boy just smiled softly and nodded his head.

" I imagine putting all that stuff together for Kisa took up a lot of time, and I'm grateful that you did it. So please, use this to help you get through." Yuki comforted, helping me feel better about borrowing his homework. Warmth flooded my chest, and I couldn't stop the enormous grin that stretched across my face.

"Yuki... Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheered as I leapt up out of reflex and placed a quick ' thank you' kiss to his cheek, my lips barely grazing his skin. Thrilled that the burden of homework was lifted from my shoulders. Yuki indeed was my prince in shining armour at this moment.

As I stepped away from the kind grey-haired boy, I looked at him to say thank you again but was surprised to see the look on his face. Not only was his entire face bright red, but his mouth was wide open in shock. I went to ask if he was okay but before I could...

A popping sound vibrated through the library, and bluish green smoke surrounded my table.

_._

_Oh no..._

.

"Yuki?!" I yelped, worried about the boy.

Hearing some voices in the hallway, I panicked and searched for Yuki.

I looked down at Yuki's uniform on the ground and looked for any movement. As soon as I caught sight of his little mouse form, I picked him up and put him in my school cardigan pocket. I rushed to pick up our stuff and moved to the back corner of the library, hidden by bookshelves.

" I think... we're okay." I let out a breath of relief as I carefully out Yuki on the ground in front of me. He turned his back to me, and his little head seemed to face the floor, his thin tail wrapped around him.

"Yuki.. are you okay?" I asked softly, worried for my tiny friend.

" I didn't hurt you did I? I'm sorry, I just wanted to get us out of the open and didn't-"

Yuki let out a massive sigh, well, as large as a sigh as he could under the particular circumstances.

" It's fine, I'm fine. It's fine as long as no one saw." He reassured me, I can't imagine what I would if someone saw.

" I'm sorry, but I thought you would only transform if I hugged you?" I questioned, thinking about why he would suddenly transform.

"We also change when our body is under stress.." He explained as he walked in a little circle and finally faced me.

"Are you not feeling well? I could carry you back to Shigure's?" I offered as I leaned down towards him and pressed the back of my hand to his little mouse forehead

_._

_This might be on the stranger side of things I've done... checking a mouse's temperature for a fever..._

.

"No no, it's nothing like that, I was just... when you.." He started to stay and then covered his face with his paws.

"When I?"

Yuki started to look flustered as he covered his face. I tried to think of anything I did that would cause stress.

_._

_Okay... he offered his homework... I thanked him... and Oh..._

.

"I'm sorry! I was just so happy and thankful, and I completely just jumped you!" I apologized as I bowed my head to the ground, cursing myself for getting so excited earlier that I completely disrespected his boundaries.

"I'll never do it again," I promised as my forehead grazed the floor.

"Ah, no, that's not... nes-." A loud popping sound interrupted the Mouse of the Zodiac and smoke filled the back corner.

Yuki stood straight up in the nude in front of my kneeling figure, and I quickly covered my eyes, letting out a tiny squeak as I felt my cheeks warm up a bit.

_._

_Yuki has quite a nice figure, considering his more feminine features... it's easy to see why he has a fan club_

.

After some shuffling noises, Yuki said it was okay to look, and I removed my hands from my face. He was covering his mouth with a hand and could see a small blush on his cheeks.

"I am sorry, truly. Dadaji has told me that I need to try and be a little more... I guess not so touchy is how he put it..." I tried to apologize again, feeling ashamed that I had embarrassed Yuki to the point that he transformed.

_._

_I really need to be more mindful..._

.

" No, don't be sorry. It... was nice." Said Yuki as he still refused to look at me. I cocked my head at his statement, generally confused. I was interested in this more.. awkward and unsure side of the usually very put together Sohma.

He was always polite and proper.. except when it came to Kyo... but there was still something more to Yuki's respectful.. and a sometimes fake smile.

I had to use the polite smile a lot while around the Sohma Estate, especially around some of the Sohma's who truly believed that I didn't belong here. So I felt like I had started to notice more of Yuki's fake smile.

My eyes stayed glued to him as he continued to cover half of his face. Shielding himself from me. As if he was afraid that I would judge him.

"Please... you don't have to hide," I spoke without really thinking, and the sentence caused his eyes to meet mine, looking a little shocked.

"Just... if you're embarrassed for whatever reason, that's fine, your human, but please don't hide. I want to see you." I tried to explain as I continued to stare up at him from the ground.

He looked at the ground and held his arms, hiding still. I shook my head and slowly got up and laid my hand on his arm, giving it a small squeeze.

"Whenever you're ready, of course," I mentioned, not wanting to push him too much. I gave him a small smile and picked up the school work, moving back to the table to quickly copy down Yuki's work.

Yuki eventually joined me at the table, choosing to sit and just watch as I wrote down the work. He seemed like he wanted to say something but held himself back.

_._

_Hopefully one day he'll trust me enough to open up_

.

"Oh, also. You are by far one of the cutest mouses I've ever seen." I had to mention, wanting to give him a compliment.

"...thanks..." He uttered as he still faced away from me. I only smiled and returned to finishing up the worksheets.

He just groaned and looked away from me, the tips of his ears slightly pink.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

The third-year Motoko Minagawa happily walked through the halls of her school, hoping to catch a sight of her beloved prince.

From her end of the hallway, she saw the library door slide open, and a tall figure with long flowing white-blond walked out, smiling back behind her as she adjusted her purple backpack. Motoko couldn't hear what the foreigner was saying, but she seemed to be a good mood. Her usual annoying smile in place.

Motoko's heart broke her Prince walked out of the library, carrying a casual conversation with the foreign girl. He looked different somehow. She ducked behind the corner and peeked around, not wanting them to know she was watching.

The tall girl laughed at something and reached for Yuki's tie that looked dishevelled. Motoko was sure it hadn't looked like that when she had seen the Prince earlier this morning when he walked through the school gates with that Witch, Tohru.

Marley Sohma fully undid Yuki's tie and then did it up properly, they talked while she quickly did her work, her fingers working delicately on the fabric around Yuki's collar.

.

The president of the Prince Yuki fan club felt rage at the core of her stomach that quickly spread throughout her body. Angry at the fact that the foreigner was brazen enough to talk to her prince, let alone touch him so freely. It was ridiculous.

"Who does she think she is?!" Motoko muttered to herself as she clenched her fist, her nails digging into her palms.

Motoko already had Tohru to worry about, and now she had to make sure that the foreigner didn't corrupt her Prince Yuki. The black-haired senior already had a plan in motion to try and combat the Tohru problem, but now she realized she would have to come up with a plan to take down Marley before the foreign whore got too comfortable with Prince Yuki.

She watched as the Marley finished Yuki's tie, and they walked down the hallway away from her, most likely heading to class.

Motoko reminded herself that as much as she wanted to tackle the white-blond girl right there in the hallway, that was not the way to win against the manipulative and crafty Marley Sohma. She would have to wait for another day to deal with that threat.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

" And voila, three servings of salmon," I announced, popping the pan-cooked fish onto separate plates and sliding them over to my group. The smell of the honey-soy marinade drifting from the dish.

For our home eco class and we had learnt to make some simple breakfast items. It was the only class, aside from English, that I felt comfortable that I could do no wrong.

_._

_Can't wait to experiment with tamagoyaki a bit at home, give it a little kick with some chilli peppers or something_

.

"That looks delicious Marley-San, do you cook a lot at home?" Asked Yui, the class vice president, as she filled some bowls with rice from the rice cooker.

"Hmm, yep, I think I've been cooking since the moment I was tall enough to reach the counter." I joked as I plated another fillet of salmon and let it rest in the middle.

"Itadakimas!" We all cheered, and then we dug in.

"This is amazing, the salmon is perfectly cooked." Moaned Riko, a girl with a short pixie cut and a flower barrette in her hair.

"Thank goodness, I always get nervous when I make meat dishes," I admitted as I took a piece of the egg omelet, happily popping it into my mouth.

"Would any of you like my piece of salmon?" I offered as I held up the little plate the fillet rested on.

"No I'm good, they're so much food to get through. You're not going to have it, Marley-San?" Asked Yui as she readjusted her rectangular glasses. I shook my head and stood up from the stool.

"I'll be right back," I mentioned as I took the small plate and walked away from our group's working station towards someone I knew who would enjoy the extra salmon serving.

"Kyo. Can you eat this for me, please." I asked the orange-haired boy as I made my way to his table and offered him the plate.

"Ya, give it here." He rolled his eyes as he took the plate from me, already used to my vegetarian ways, even if he didn't fully understand it. I was just grateful that he would eat what I couldn't. I didn't want any food to go to waste.

"Kyon-Kyon! How come you get Marley-Chan's cooking!?" One of the boys whined as he watched Kyo hold the plate I had given him.

"Ya! It's not fair!" The brunette male yelled at Kyo, causing him to tell the two to 'piss off and take his chopsticks to the fillet for a bite.

"You made this?" He asked as looked up at me from his seat, his home economics partners watching intently.

I nodded, hoping that I made it right.

_._

_It's hard to know when you can't taste-test it. The girls liked it, but maybe Kyo was pickier when it comes to his salmon. Does he being the cat make him pickier about his fish?_

.

"Is.. is it alright?" He avoided my gaze and looked like he was about to say something when Yuki interrupted.

"Are you stealing her food now?" Yuki snapped from his own work station.

"Shut up, girly boy, she can't eat it anyway!" Kyo snapped back, immediately in a bad mood.

"Are you allergic to salmon, Marley-Chan?" Tohru asked as she sat her own work station with Uo and Hana.

"Huh? No, nothing like that. I'm a vegetarian." I explained, slightly shrugging my shoulders.

"Really? I never noticed... but didn't you make that chicken dish?" Tohru asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I try not to make a big deal out of it... I can make meat dishes, I just don't eat them." Thinking back to last week when I sent Kyo home with butter chicken dish for Kisa when she was staying at Shigure's house.

" It was delicious, I'd love to get the recipe, if it's not too much to ask," Tohru asked tentatively, clearly nervous about asking for any kind of favours.

"Sure, I can even show you how to make it a little less.. spicy." I joked, knowing that most people can't handle mine and Kisa's spicy palette.

"That would be amazing, thank you." She gushed, giving me a bright smile.

" It'll be fun, like cooking up at the lake house." I was getting excited about cooking with Tohru again, and she seemed to share my excitement.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Hey! Hey, look, Tohru!" The blond ex-gangster stopped her dear friend by grabbing the sides of her head and forcing her to look down the hall at the peculiar sight.

"Look at what?" Tohru asked as she looked for what had alerted Uo.

"Hanajima's chatting with Kinoshita and Yamagishi!" Uo pointed out the two Yuki fan club girls talking to their Goth friend.

"Ah! You're right... Perhaps they've become friends?!" Tohru got excited at the idea of new friendships forming.

"No way- Hanajima hates their type." But Uo couldn't think of any reason why the annoying girls would be talking with the dark-haired beauty. The two onlookers watched as the Yuki fan club girls waved goodbye to Hana and walked away.

"Oi! Hanajima! What's up? Were they harpin' on you about something?" Asked Uo as she and Tohru walked towards her.

"Oh.. you saw that?" Hanajima asked the two girls.

"What happened? They have a problem with you?" Uo questioned, ready to break out the metal pipe and threaten the Yuki fan club if they even dreamed of messing with one of her friends.

"They want to do a special feature on my waves for the next edition of the school newspaper.. and they asked if they could visit my house for the story," Hanajima explained, still looking a little perplexed on the matter.

.

"Huh? What's the point of doing an article like that?" Uotani was more confused than before at the reason.

"Don't ask me... but I keenly sensed unpleasant waves..." Hanajima revealed as she closed in her eyes in thought, wondering what the Yuki fan club truly wanted from her. Tohru let out an audible gasp at the information, an uncertain feeling gnawing at her chest.

"So, you said okay?" Uotani guessed though she would never be able to agree to have those girls over at her house.

"Of course, I did... If they throw down the gauntlet, I'll pick it up with my waves... I never back down from a wave fight." Declared Hanajima, feeling confident that she could handle anything the frivolous fangirls through at her.

.

"Yeah! That's the spirit! It sounds so shady that I'm curious. Can I stop by after I get off work?" Uo was getting pumped just thinking about the drama that could unfold. Tohru could only smile nervously at her friends, not revelling in the idea of a fight as much as her two friends.

"Yes, of course... are you coming too, Tohru-Kun?" Hanajima asked, looking forward to spending more time with the kind brunette. She felt like she hardly saw her these days.

"Ah! Sorry, but Marley-Chan said that she could teach me to make some Indian dishes this afternoon since her dance class got cancelled, were actually going grocery shopping right after school." Tohru explained, even though she was really looking forward to the opportunity to learn from her new friend, she felt guilty that she couldn't go over to Hanajima's house.

" I see... Oh, well." Hana understood that Tohru had other plans and smiled at the girl, but a dark feeling tugged at her heart. Hanajima couldn't help but feel one of her most beloved friends was being taken away from her.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch period.

"Let's go to class."

"Man, I'm getting excited." Uo voiced, looking forward to what kind of drama could unfold at Hanajima's house.

Tohru looked on with worried eyes, uncertain of what to do in this situation.

.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.

.

"Ahh... that's better... Yuki seems to be shining more brilliantly than he was this morning. Is it the majesty of being the next president of the student council or now he's not being bothered by that foreign bitch? Maybe... No, that's not it. It's the radiance of a prince... It's Yuki's natural glow..."

" President Motoko-Senpai! The plan to infiltrate wave girl's house worked!" A girl with sandy brown hair in pigtails burst through the door. Huffing and wheezing as if she had run a marathon.

"Well done, Minami-San. Well done. And wave girl wasn't suspicious?" Motoko asked her lower classmate and club member.

"Nope, she bought it, hook, line and sinker." Minami boasted as she stood tall, her friend entered the room and closed the sliding door behind them.

"Minami-San, Mio-San, you share a class with Marley, have you found her to have any weaknesses yet?" The Fan club president asked, already wanting to start on their next Yuki protection plan.

"We've tried, nothing we do works. She just smiles, as if to say, try again." Minami said, clenching her fist in frustration.

"We'll keep an eye on her, for now, let's Focus on The Witch, Tohru Honda, and her Demon protector." Motoko decided, looking forward to taking out anyone who kept her from Prince Yuki.

.

" We have to get rid of Tohru Honda. What right does she have to laugh and be by Yuki's side? Tohru Honda! Too long have we stood by and done nothing! We have to protect our Prince Yuki from that Witch!" Minami cheered

"But Marley -" Mio Yamagishi piped up, wanting to bring up a point but was cut off by her President.

" Yuki would never be entranced by her, he's better than all the other boys at this school who are easily seduced. Prince Yuki is much too divine to fall for some foreigner. The girl is an eyesore... but she might be persistent...she'll be dealt with eventually."

"One threat at a time," Motoko stated as she stared out the window again, spotting the white-blond foreigner with her headphones on as she rested against a tree, making notes in a green notebook. Marley Sohma clearly hadn't heard the bell marking the end of the lunch period as she was still scribbling down notes as she listened to whatever was playing on her headphones.

Motoko smirked, hoping the girl might at least get in trouble for being late for class. It felt a bit petty, but that didn't matter to the Prince Yuki club president, she enjoyed this small feeling of superiority and held onto it as she looked down on the foreigner. The rage and jealousy she felt from this morning still brewing in her heart.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Tohru and I walked along the produce section of the supermarket in search of ingredients. I was going through a list in my brain, figuring out which recipes to teach Tohru.

" Okay, so we'll need... cauliflower...potatoes... some white onions... or is it red onions?" I held up the two different types of onions in each hand. Trying to remember which one I used.

"Hmmm... let's do red onions." I decided as I placed two in the basket that was resting on the floor.

"Cauliflower... red onion, okay! What's next?" Asked Tohru as she held a pen and paper in hand, writing down the ingredients so she could recreate it herself.

" Cilantro.. a few limes..ginger. Normally I would grab some green chilli peppers, but we'll skip that today. Oh and some garlic and a few tomatoes. Then we need to go to the spice section. Hopefully, they have turmeric because the last time I was here, they were out."

Tohru followed me as she wrote down the ingredients, and I picked out vegetables needed for the Indian dishes I would show her.

" Should we pick up some baked goods for dessert?" I asked Tohru as I eyed the lemon tarts in the bakery section, my mouth slightly salivating. Citrus treats were my ultimate weakness.

.

Tohru didn't reply, and I called out her name only to receive silence. Turning to look at the girl, she seemed to stare into space, looking like she was worried about something. I walked up to the alarmingly quiet girl and placed my hand lightly on her shoulder, bringing her back to Earth.

"Hey, everything okay?" I asked her, wondering what could have possibly happened today that made her go quiet.

" Oh! Sorry! I was just- Um was trying to think how to repay you for taking the time to teach me, and I thought maybe chocolates and then I thought, I don't think I've ever seen you eat chocolate so then I was thinking maybe a fruits basket and" Tohru was speaking so fast that I could barely keep up.

"Tohru, Tohru!" I tried not to laugh at the girl's fast-talking and flustered state, but a small giggled slipped through.

" You don't have to 'repay' me or anything. I'm happy to share recipes. And also, why don't you tell me what you're really thinking about." I wanted her to tell me what was bothering her, hoping I could help.

Tohru looked at me and then at the ground, looking at odds. I waited, not saying anything.

" Hana-Chan has Kinoshita-San and Yamagishi-San over at her house for some sort of interview for the school newsletter, but Hana-chan said that she sensed unpleasant waves..." She confessed as she finally looked into my eyes.

"Who's at Hana's house?" I asked, not recognized the names at all.

"Oh.. um... they're part of the Prince Yuki fan club." She explained and then it finally clicked on who she was talking about.

_._

_That is strange... Hana hates the Yuki fan club as much as Uo. Why would she have them over? ...And we have a school newsletter?_

.

I looked down at our grocery basket and then up at Tohru, who seemed to look more and more worried by the minute. The three girls had such a strong friendship and loved each other so much, I couldn't help but feel like the odd man out sometimes with them... but that wasn't their fault. They had been together for years, and I was just the newcomer.

"We could always do this another day, and you can go check on Hana?" I offered as I placed the basket on the ground, slightly disappointed that I wouldn't get to cook with Tohru today, but I understood that she wanted to be there for her friend.

"No, I mean, you've already taken the time to do the grocery shopping and tell me the ingredients, I don't want to ask too much by asking to do it another time."

_._

_She really does put everyone else before what she wants..._

.

"You know... I bet Hana would love to be the taste tester for what we're cooking today." I pointed out, wanting to check on the Goth princess for myself. I knew Hana could stand her ground, but it didn't mean she was invincible. Mysterious wave powers or not.

I had never been to Hana's house, I had actually never spent any time with Hana or Uo out of school, so this would definitely be a new experience. I started to wonder what her house looked like and her family life.

_._

_Hana's so beautiful, I bet her entire family is gorgeous_

.

"Now let's hurry up here and then head to Hana's house, Sousuke-San can drive us over to the train station," I announced as I started walking away from Tohru to grab the rest of the ingredients.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Saki and her brother were seated at the table in her room, occasionally sipping at their cups tea while her 'guests' stood, frustrated that their plan was falling apart by the seams. The 'Demon Queen' knew why they were there and had insulted their Prince.

"I.." Motoko caught her mistake and continued on with her speech.

"We adore Yuki. In fact, we love him. So can you fathom how Tohru Honda's behaviour has trampled on our feelings? And now that foreigner... That expression of hers... she seems to think she's Yuki's favourite... as if... because she has admirers that she can stand on the same level as him... Gloating over how she can toy with him!"

"You shouldn't think... you can get away with anything... Just because you 'love' someone. Because if that is what you think... I suggest you do some soul-searching." The young boy advised the three high school girls.

"Directing an ever-increasing amount of one-sided love at someone... becomes burdensome to that person...And at some point, you'll hurt them. Remember to respect and consider that person's feelings..." It felt like a warning,

"Wha...?"

"Otherwise... they'll come to hate you in the end... Minami-San... Mio-San... and Motoko-San..." A small underlying threat came from Megumi was enough to send the guests rushing out of the house.

.

"Did I.. go too far?" Asked the young boy as he stared at the door with his older sister.

"No... but how did you find out their names?" Saki asked, genuinely curious.

"While you were getting tea, they called one another by name... so it was easy..." Megumi recalled the trio of strange girls as they communicated amongst themselves while he waited behind the sliding door.

"Actually... I was a little jealous too." Saki confessed as she took out her hair tie and let her long ebony locks flow freely.

To Saki, it seemed like the Sohma's had taken Tohru-Kun away from her.. which left her feeling... a little lonely. At first, it had been Yuki and Kyo that seemed to be taking up much of Tohru's time... but now it was also Marley Sohma, the bright and optimistic foreigner that sometimes reminded Hana of Kyoko. Maybe that was why Tohru found herself drawn to Marley and Hana couldn't really blame her.

"But... like you said... that doesn't give me the right to be selfish. I can't let myself become like those three..." Saki decided, weirdly grateful that the girls had come over. It gave her insight into her own feelings.

"You can learn from them how not to be..." Megumi suggested, happy that his sister could learn from the experience.

The sound of the doorbell ringing surprising the two siblings. Saki remembered that Arisa mentioned that she was going to stop by after work.

"Coming..."

.

"Hello!" Bright amethyst eyes greeted Hana as she opened the door, her hands were filled with grocery bags.

"Yo!" Arisa saluted Saki, and then Tohru popped up behind the two taller girls.

"Hana-Chan.," Tohru called out as she looked over her friend, checking that she was okay.

The guests were indeed a surprise to the black-haired beauty, as Tohru had already told her that she was busy with Marley.

"We ran into each other at the station." Revealed Arisa as the girls stepped into the Hanajima household.

"Where are the Yuki fan club? Is the interview over?" Marley asked as she looked around, Saki was surprised that she knew but assumed that Tohru had told her.

"Long time no see Tohru-San, Arisa-San." Megumi greeted the two familiar high school girls.

"Yes, it's been a long time Megumi-San." Tohru happily hopped over to say hello to the young boy.

"Is this your brother!?" Marley spotted Megumi as she lugged her grocery bags over.

" Hanajima Megumi, it's nice to meet you.." He slightly bowed his head to the new girl.

"Sohma Marley, nice to meet you." Marley introduced herself, slightly bowing.

"Let me take those." The young boy offered as he reached for the grocery bags.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly -"

" Please, I insist." And Megumi took the grocery bags from the exotic beauty.

"Such a gentleman." Marley gushed as she held herself back from fawning over the cute little boy.

"I'll put these in the kitchen then.."

"Ah Yes, Hana, may we use the kitchen, Tohru, and I can make dinner for everyone," Marley suggested, and Saki was kind of in shock at the turn of events.

"Of course... I look forward to it." Saki smiled as Tohru thanked her and also apologized for dropping by unannounced while Marley followed Megumi to the kitchen.

"Ah! I should get to the kitchen, can't learn if I'm not there." Tohru mentioned as she excused herself and headed to the kitchen.

Saki couldn't help but smile, grateful she had such wonderful friends. Even if Tohru was spending more and more time away from her, and it could feel lonely sometimes, Tohru made her happy in the end.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Okay, so we have our aloo gobi and our chicken makhani on low simmer so we can leave that alone, for the most part, stir and check every few minutes. I like to save the roti for last." Marley explained while she got out a large bowl, and Tohru watched and only helped when instructed.

" We take... I've never actually measured this before... I guess.. maybe 2 cups of wheat flour, and keep maybe half a cup on the side cause we'll need it when rolling it out. A splash of vegetable oil, and a pinch of salt." She put all the ingredients together while Tohru watched and took notes. Marley then washed her hands and told Tohru to do the same.

"About a cup of lukewarm water, not cold or hot, just warm. And add it bit by bit, you don't need to add it all in at once." Marley poured a little water in the bowl and then began to mix it together with her hands and then invited Tohru to do the same.

Megumi was standing in the kitchen, interested in the process and curious about the new girl in the house. Arisa and Saki chose to watch from the kitchen table while the cooking show happened before them. To them, it seemed like Tohru was having fun learning the new dishes, and that's all they needed.

"Hey, it seems Tohru was really worried about you," Arisa revealed to Saki as she leaned towards her.

"Now we need to knead it really well. Otherwise, we won't get the rise we want." Marley explained as she took the ball of dough out of the bowl and onto the counter.

"How long?" Asked Tohru as I let her take over.

"Hmm... about 5 minutes or so... it can be a bit of a workout." Marley joked as Tohru worked on kneading the dough.

.

It certainly was a cute sight to see. Arisa and Saki had become used to seeing Tohru cook, generally on her own without any help. Even when Kyoko was around, Tohru took on all the responsibility for meals and worked alone, only accepting minimal help form anyone. But Marley and Tohru seemed to have a good rhythm in the kitchen, never getting in each other's way, just simply working together.

"Megumi, do you want help roll some out?" Marley asked right after she told Tohru that the was dough looked perfect.

Megumi nodded, and Marley had him wash his hands and then join her at the counter. Marley then sprinkled some flour into a bowl.

"Now we separate the dough into little fat balls, take this, and roll it on the palm of your hand to the countertop a few times, flatten them out a tiny bit. Check to make sure there are no cracks. Coat them in a bit of flour." Marley gave a few demonstrations before letting Tohru and Megumi in. While they made those, Marley checked on the food on the stove, deciding to turn off the heat completely.

Soon they had fourteen little dough patties ready to go, and Marley was showing Tohru and Megumi how to roll them out with the rolling pin.

"Once you're happy with the size, pick it up and kind of lightly toss it between your two hands before placing down on the plate." Marley seemed to glow as she taught, memories of her great grandmother in the kitchen were hanging in the front of her mind. Grateful that she had learned from such patient and kind woman, hoping that she was doing a good job at teaching others.

.

"Alright, let's get the stovetop going and cook these up, we're almost ready to eat," Marley announced, hoping the group was hungry enough for all the food they had made.

"I'll set the table." Saki offered as she rose up from the kitchen table and gathered plates.

"Man, this all smells so good, I can hardly wait." Commented Arisa as she got up to help.

"Now, I usually use my fingers to flip the roti, that's how I was taught, but I would rather you use a spatula," Marley explained as placed one of the flattened out rotis on the pan.

"Now, once you see all these little bubbles, that's a good time to flip it over. We don't need to cook them for very long. And see these bubbles, we want some of them brown and look, it's puffing out, which means that you kneaded it really well." Marley told Tohru, which caused her to blush at the simple compliment.

"Here, I'll let you do the rest, but I'm right here if you need me," Marley explained as she stepped to the side and made Tohru stand in front of the stove.

"Right, I won't let you down," Tohru said as she put on her determined face and watched the roti cook, diligently checking for bubbles with her spatula in hand.

Within ten minutes, the table was set, and the food was plated, a stack of fresh roti was placed last, and everyone was seated.

"Thank you for the food, Marley and Tohru-Kun," Saki said as she looked at the delicious food on the table. A warm feeling in her chest at having her friends and dear brother together, enjoying a meal together.

"Thank you for letting us your kitchen," Marley said as she began piling stuff on plates and handed them out.

"Let's dig in!" Cheered Arisa as she found herself not wanting to wait any longer.

"Itadakimas!" everyone cheered, and all conversation stopped as everyone happily dug into the home-cooked meal.

"This is amazing, Marley-Chan." Tohru complimented, and Marley only shook her head.

"This was both of us, and I'm sure it'll be even better the next time you make it. I'm looking forward to it." Marley encouraged, which made Tohru blush and laugh.

" My mother really liked tofu hot pot that I think you would like Marley-Chan, maybe we can try making it next time," Tohru suggested, smiling at the memory or making it for her late mother.

"I'd love that, I bet it's delicious." Marley smiled at Tohru, looking forward to the next time they'd be in the kitchen together.

Saki watched the interaction and smiled. All she knew is that the Sohma's made Tohru happy, and that's all Saki needed.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Hana and Tohru were plating the lemon tarts we had brought from the store while Uo and Megumi were chatting at the table.

I found myself wandering around the room and staring at the framed pictures. One caught my eye in particular.

It was a picture of Tohru, Uo and Hana but it looked like it had been taken a while ago. Uo and Tohru had shorter hair, and they were wearing different uniforms.

_._

_Probably middle school_

.

"Marley-San, some tea?" Hana asked as she walked up to my side and gestured to the table where tea was being served.a

"Oh, um, no thank you." I politely declined as I continued to look at the picture.

"Why was the Yuki fan club here? I doubt it had anything to do with a school newsletter." I asked, feeling like I'd waited long enough to ask.

"They wanted to know my weakness." She revealed as she looked at the picture I had been staring at.

"Your weakness? Why?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"They're upset that Tohru is 'taking away' their Prince." She explained, almost letting out a small smirk.

"and they can't touch Tohru with you around." I concluded, knowing that Hana was quick to threaten with her 'waves' if the fan club even tried to get to bother Tohru.

"Did they figure out your weakness," I asked to which Hana shook her head.

"Even if they knew, it wouldn't help them. I'll always protect Tohru." Hana declared.

"She's very lucky to have you," I mentioned as I smiled at her, she shook her head and denied the statement, suggesting she was the one lucky enough to have Tohru.

"How about... you guys are all lucky to have each other," I suggested as I smiled back at the photo. They really did love each other.

.

" What are you guys talking about?" Uo asked as she came over and slung her arm over my shoulders.

"Oh, I was admiring this photo of the three of you, it's adorable," I mentioned, pointing to the framed photo.

"Yep, that's back from our middle school days... Hey! Let's take a new picture!" Uo suggested.

"Sure, you want me to take it." I offered as I reached for my phone.

"What? No, you gotta be in it." Uo laughed as she gestured to Tohru and Megumi to come over. I found myself a little shocked, while they had been kind and welcoming to me, I wasn't sure if they considered me a friend yet, as much as I wanted to be. Their friendship seemed so perfect, I sometimes didn't want to intrude.

" We'll set a timer...everyone get in." Uo got out her own phone and placed it on a shelf. Tohru stood to my left, and the Hana stood on her other side.

"Oh, Megumi, here." I offered the spot in front of me so he could fit in the picture. I rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Alright, everyone get ready," Uo ordered as she took the spot to my right, throwing up a peace sign.

"My heart pounds as I'm surrounded by older women..." Megumi sighed as he placed his hand on top of my own.

I laughed at his statement, it seemed comical coming from the middle-school boy, and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"You act nothing like a middle schooler..." Uo pointed out, still in her pose.

"The timers about to go.," Hana warned.

"Ah, right!" Tohru hooked her arms with mine and Hana's.

"Cheese!" We all cheered, smiling as the snap of the camera went. Uo left my side to check the photo and seemed happy with it.

" Now, that 's a keeper!" Uo declared as she showed us the photo. It was an adorable photo, all of us looked genuinely happy, even Hana and Megumi subtle smiles were visible. Uo mentioned that she would send everyone a copy.

.

"We'll have to do this more often," Hana said softly as she seated herself at the table to dig into the lemon tarts.

" I would love that!" Tohru gushed, a bright smile on her face as she took my hand and brought me to the table to eat dessert.

"Next time we should go to Tohru-Kun's. I'm still curious about the Sohma waves." Hana suggested, she had mentioned Yuki and Kyo's strange waves before, and I assumed they gave those off due to the Zodiac curse.

"And we can play rich man, poor man!" Tohru suggested as she sat herself down.

"Play what now?" I asked them, feeling a little lost.

"Don't worry, I'll teach ya." Uo offered as she ruffled my hair before digging into her dessert.

_._

_I won't always be the odd man out... as long as there are kind people who will include me...even if they already have strong bonds.. doesn't mean I can be part of it as well_

.

"Marley-San, would you like me to feed it to you?" Megumi offered as he a piece of tart on a fork to me. I blushed a little at the cute gesture.

"I think you have a new admirer Marley!" Uo laughed as she shook her head at Megumi.

"And a very handsome one at that." I giggled before I opened my mouth and let him feed me the piece. The tart was perfectly sweet and sour, my taste buds were thrilled as I savoured the treat.

"You might be out of luck Megumi, Marley is into tall guys."

" Oh, so I made like one comment Jason Momoa and how I like tall men, and now it's a requirement?" I joked as I felt my face go a little warm as I blushed.

"I'll grow." He countered, very confident that he would grow into a tall adult.

"Careful Megumi, you'll also have to go up against many admirers, it could be quiet competitive," Hana warned.

"Yep, a fan club is not far behind." Uo teased as I nearly choked on the tart I was being fed.

"Stop- that's the last thing I want," I whined as I thought of Yuki's fan club and how much of a nightmare they were.

_._

_Poor Yuki looks exhausted whenever he has to deal with his fan club, I don't know if I'd have that patience_

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

Hana, Tohru and I were walking down the hallway at school until we ran into a trio of girls who looked like they hadn't slept a week.

A girl with long black hair with ribbons in her hair stood in front of two girls from our class.

"Hello..." The girl with long black hair greeted us, looking less than happy about seeing Hana.

"...Hello." Hana said, looking just as enthused.

"Hello!" Tohru chirped while bowing her head slightly.

"Good Morning." I threw in as I smiled at the three girls.

"We blundered badly yesterday and ran off... but The Prince Yuki Fan Club will not back down!" The main girl declared, she sounded quite proud and stood tall. As she spat out the last words, she stared me down.

"umm. okay." I uttered, for some reason, I feel like I'm agreeing to a duel or something. With that said, the main girl let out a 'huff' and stormed past us.

"That's fine. Do as you like... oh and... three days from now, the curse will kick in." Hana revealed, causing the girls to stop dead in their tracks.

"Hanajima-san! Y-y-You didn't really have him put a curse on us...?" One of the girls stuttered out, a look of fear on her face.

_._

_A curse?_

.

"Well... you'll find out in three days." Hana seemed to warn, enjoying putting the fear of God in the girls.

"You're a demon! A Demon Queen in body and mind!" They screamed as they ran away down the hall.

_._

_The fan club is crazy if they think they can take on Hana... but who's placing curses?_

.

"Did I miss something?" I asked my two friends, hoping they would give me some insight.

Tohru looked just as lost as I was, and we turned to Hana.

"Nothing for you to worry about." She smiled and then walked into our classroom, leaving me with only more questions. Tohru smiled at me and continued into the classroom, used to her friend's mysterious ways. I was still trying to figure out what the Yuki Fan Club meant by being cursed. I small tug at my pony-tail brought me out of my daze.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh, Good Morning, Kyo." I greeted the orange-haired boy, happy to see him.

"Mornin'... so what are lookin' at?" He asked as he looked into the classroom.

"Oh, Hana's being mysterious." I quipped, informing him of the situation.

"What else is new." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. Uo and Hana had a habit of teasing Kyo with every chance they got so I could see why we would be a bit... exasperated when it came to them.

"What are ya laughin' at?" He raised his eyebrow at me, and I just pointed at him, which caused him to lightly pull on my ponytail even more.

"Ok, sorry, sorry. You just looked so cute." I confessed, this only caused him to shake his head at me before turning his face to the side. I could still see his rosy cheeks and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, it looks like Kyon-Kyon is putting the moves on Marley-Chan." One of Kyo's friend's announced, giving Kyo a thumbs up.

" Sorry Kyon, I think you gotta be at least this tall to date Marley." Uo teased as she held her hand up a few inches above the top of my head. It appeared that Kyo was a little bit shorter than I was.

"Wha- As- What are ya talking about?! I don't wanna-!" Kyo fought back as his entire face went red, and Yuki was quick to join the conversation.

"As if she would, stupid cat." Yuki spat, giving Kyo the stink eye. The class had clearly become used to the intense relationship between the cousins as no one batted an eye at Yuki's insult.

"That's it, girly boy, today's the day I -" Before Kyo could finish his sentence, Tohru interrupted him with a determined look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Kyo-Kun, you still have time to grow!" Cheered Tohru, who was being completely serious in her encouragement. Kyo couldn't even respond and hung his head, not believing that even Tohru was now participating in his torment.

_._

_Poor Kyo, someone should probably stop this before it gets out of hand..._

.

" Get to your seats, class is about to start." Our homeroom teacher scolded, causing all conversation to stop.

We rushed to our seats, and we settled into class. I got a text from the teacher organizing the showcase.

\- How many did you want to invite to the show?-

It was a weird question to get so flustered about, but I couldn't help but panic. I didn't want to bother anyone unnecessarily by having them come to the show.

_._

_But it would be nice to have loved ones in the audience..._

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Tamagoyaki: Japanese rolled omelette
> 
> Marley taught Tohru how to make:
> 
> Aloo Gobi: Vegetarian dish with potatoes, cauliflower and spices.
> 
> Murgh makhani : butter chicken, curry dish with chicken in a tomato based cream sauce.
> 
> Roti: Round flatbread
> 
> Titali: Punjabi/Hindi for butterfly


	21. Then Georgie Would Make The Fire Lights

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Swinging back and forth, half-heartedly upside down in the silks, trusting the silks to hold my body weight with ease. The studio was decently quiet for a Sunday, which was perfect, except there were two girls present who lived to try and interrupt me every time I was getting started on something. I was supposed to be working on my routine, but I just couldn't put anything together. I hadn't even come across a song that I wanted to use. Now I had given up and was just letting the blood rush to my head. Feeling defeated, I decided to put my mind to better use. What to cook for dinner tonight.

_._

_Maybe I'll pick up some fish, and I can grab some vegetables for tempura..._

.

"What are you doing, Marley-Senpai?" Two high-pitched voices said in perfect unison.

_._

_Why do they always sound so sarcastic when they say 'Senpai.'_

.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the Tanaka twins from my inverted position. They had their long black hair up in a ponytail, and their bangs were swept to the right. They looked identical and even played it up by wearing matching baby pink yoga pants.

_._

_Those are actually kind of cute... I'll have to pick some up for myself._

.

" Oh... I was thinking about what Dadaji might want for dinner tonight..." I confessed, slightly embarrassed that I wasn't working on my routine. They had their rhythmic gymnastics routine down, and I hadn't even picked a song for mine.

"Who?" The middle schoolers asked as they raised their eyebrows at me.

"My Grandfather."

" Is he going to make it to the showcase?" They asked, a fake smile on their faces.

"No, unfortunately, he's going to-" I tried to answer but was quickly interrupted.

"What about your parents?" Ayumi on the right asked, tilting her head to the left slightly.

"Oh, they won't be there, either.." I couldn't be too upset with them because I doubted they knew that my parents had passed. It didn't mean that I didn't want to leave this conversation immediately, but my ankle was locked up in the silk, so escape was futile.

" We heard that your mother taught you." Azumi on the left mentioned, tilting her head to the right slightly.

"Hmm yeah.." I answered, wondering what they were trying to get at.

"Isn't it weird that she's not going to be there? Are you a bad student, and she doesn't want to see you mess up? Or maybe she's a lousy teacher? " Ayumi asked while clearly scanning my face for a reaction, my eye twitched as I fought to not give her a death glare.

_._

_They're just trying to get a reaction, don't give in.. just breathe_

.

"Do you have anyone going to showcase?" They said in unison, a fake look of concern on their faces.

"Wait, I remember now. The coordinator was asking about tickets-" Ayumi started, but then Azumi picked up and finished the statement.

" and she asked if you needed any tickets and you said 'no.'" They were both smirking at me.

"So that must mean none of your friends or family want to come?" They teased in unison, leaning their faces closer to mine.

It was true that I hadn't requested any tickets, but I also hadn't asked anyone if they wanted to come. I didn't want to trouble any of them, but I don't think me telling the twins that would stop them from saying snarky. They were just trying to get under my skin... and they had been watching me when they should be focused on themselves. They need lives.

"Guten Tag!" My five foot one saviour came prancing in, smiling brightly at me and also waving at the twins who were blushing slightly at the cute boy,

"Momiji, what are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at him, hoping nothing was wrong at the Estate, no one else had ever come to the gymnasium before.

" Tetsuo-Sama sent me to pick you up." He announced, putting his hands on his hips, seeming very proud of himself.

"Did he?" I questioned, skeptical that Dadaji would ask Momiji to do that.

"No, but he said this was where you were." He revealed, giving me a cheeky smile and a peace sign. The girls had gone uncharacteristically quiet since Momiji came, their eyes didn't leave the blond boy, and their cheeks remained slightly flushed.

"Alright, let's go home, I'm not getting anything done here." I sighed as I flipped out of the inversion, hopping out of the burgundy silks. I waved goodbye to the girls, wishing them a good day, and they weakly waved back.

_._

_The Zodiac members are so gorgeous, it's like a superpower_

.

"So, what's this showcase they're talking about?" He asked as he followed me off the gymnasium floor and towards my duffle bag.

"Oh ya, the studio director asked a bunch of people to perform. It's kind of cool because a majority of the proceeds are going to charity." I explained.

" Can I come?" He asked, looking at me with his big chocolate eyes that were hard to resist.

" That's okay, Momiji. You don't have to, it's a two-hour show, and it's in the middle of the city, and it could be super crowded-" I started babbling, but he interrupted me halfway through my reasoning.

"Please, please, please, I wanna come." He pleaded as his small soft hands grabbed my own and begged.

"You do?" Genuinely surprised that he wasn't deterred, I could feel my cheeks go a little warm and couldn't stop the smile that pulled at my lips. Leave it to Momiji to make me feel special just by showing interest in going to a simple show.

"Of course! Who else is going?" Momiji asked, not knowing that he was the only one who had any inkling about my performance. He was most likely already wanting to plan who he would carpool with. I slipped on my sneakers and threw on an oversized mauve-pink sweatshirt, tucking a little of the front into my bike shorts.

"...Want to help me to do some grocery shopping?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Momiji helped me carry the groceries through the Sohma Estate as we headed to my house. A few people waved and smiled as we passed, it's been almost a year since I became a Sohma, and many more people had welcomed me than what I initially thought. There were still some who couldn't accept that I was here to stay, but that was their problem.

" Why haven't you asked anyone else," Momiji asked, not wanting to let it go.

"I just.. what if I'm terrible.. or boring ...and then you're all stuck there watching my awkwardly getting trapped in the silk." My imagination at work as I thought of all the things that could go wrong. Then I remembered there would be certain people missing.

"What if I let her down..." I muttered softly, but Momiji caught it.

" Who would you let down?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

" Mama... She taught me... and I guess I worry that someone will see me and be like 'who told her she could do this,' ' how embarrassing' or something." I confessed, getting uncomfortable, even talking about it. I had never performed in Japan, and I had none of my regular fellow dancers. I loved performing, whether it was dance or aerial silks, but the last time I had been part of a show was 2 years ago, and I felt like I had changed a lot. I liked to think I had started to move on, thanks to the loving support of my family, but I still wanted what I couldn't have.

_._

_I wish she were here... there's still so much she has to teach me..._

.

"Your Mama and Papa are already really proud of you! And I bet that if she taught you, then you're amazing. I'll be there to cheer you even if they can't be." Momiji stated, his determination making me break into a smile.

"Thanks, Momiji. It would mean a lot to have you there. I won't let you down." I promised, realizing that I would really have to put some hard work in for the next little while. I wanted to give Momiji a show worth coming to.

" So your Mama did that silk stuff?" He asked.

"Aaho, aerial silks and a bunch of other arts. She was a bit of an acrobat, she actually used to perform in the circus." I revealed, remembering all the stories she used to tell me. Some of it sounded to be made up, but she enjoyed telling me the strange tales.

"Ah, so cool!" Momiji's eyes were just beaming, clearly excited over the new information.

"Yep, she was one of the main aerial artists, she was amazing. That's actually how she met Bapu. He was on a trip in Paris and by chance, went to the circus and bam, he was in love." I chimed, a warm feeling spread throughout my chest as I reminisced about my parents.

Mama found it embarrassing being from the circus and wished they had met differently, but Bapu was grateful he had been there when he had. Otherwise, they might have never had a chance to meet. Mama's face always got so red whenever their first encounter story was brought up.

"That's so romantic." He awed as he skipped next to me.

" I may not be able to ask her about any tips for my routine... but maybe watching her will give me some sorely needed inspiration." I thought out loud, looking up towards the blue sky.

_._

_Mama, you won't mind if I steal some of your moves, right?_

.

"Watching her?" He asked, clearly confused as he stopped to look back at me.

"Ya, I've got lots of videos of her performances, some aren't very high quality, but maybe it'll make something click. I can show you some after dinner if you wanna watch?" I asked, even though I was pretty confident that the curious Rabbit would enjoy watching some old performance videos.

"I'd love to, let's go!" Momiji cheered before he took off running ahead of me.

"Wait up!" I laughed as I jogged behind him, trying to be careful not to jostle the groceries too much.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Placing the lightly battered brussel sprouts into the hot oil, I tried to be careful to not burn myself on any rouge oil spurts. Dinner was almost done, and I was just waiting on the last few things to finish up. I could hear Dadaji trying to teach Momiji how to play crib in the living room, every once in a while I would listen to the elder get frustrated, and the cheerful Zodiac member would just laugh it off.

I was happy enough to escape to the kitchen to cook because I could only lose to Dadaji so many times, and after Dadaji failed to rope me into playing, Momiji bravely stood up to the plate.

_._

_Wouldn't have thought Momiji would have enjoyed a game that involved so much strategy and numbers_

.

The sizzling of the miso-glazed cod brought me out of my dreamland, and I hurried to move it around the pan to evenly cook and then started getting out plates to set the table.

"Are you looking forward to your trip, Tetsuo-Sama?" I heard Momiji ask as I bustled around the kitchen.

"It's a business trip, nothing more. It's going to be a few weeks of incompetent idiots schmoozing me, trying to butter me up by taking me to ridiculous restaurants that charge too much for a damn salad." Dadaji ranted.

I couldn't help but giggle at the comment, Dadaji had been complaining for the last few days, he wasn't one for travel, but unfortunately, he didn't trust anyone to properly attend the business meetings. I imagined if things had worked out differently, then it would be Bapu taking the business trip. Or at least he would have tagged along to help Dadaji.

" Can you bring me back a souvenir?" Momiji asked hopefully, ignoring the fact that Dadaji wasn't going to New York and Hong Kong for pleasure.

"Please, please, please!" He begged, which only made the elder groan. A vibration from my pocket made me put down the plates and rested them on the kitchen counter so I could reach for my phone.

\+ New message from Tangerine Karate Kid +

_._

_I wonder what's up?_

.

+- This makes no sense! Why is it like this?! -+

Attached to the text was a photo of what our English homework about latent letters. His finger was pointing to the world 'Island'. I shook my head and smiled, completely understanding his frustration with the English language. I remember all the headaches and snapped pencils when my family had moved to the states. I tried to text back my best answer, hoping that he would understand.

+- English can be such a nightmare! It's full of non-phonetic spelling. You're apparently not supposed to pronounce the 'S,' but I don't know why they put it there in the first place.-+

+- You are no help-+ He replied, I could just imagine him rolling his eyes.

+- Sorry -+ and I popped in a smiling face with tongue sticking out emoji, only subtly enjoying his struggle while also be sympathetic.

+- But if you want a tutor, let me know, I'd probably be more helpful in person.-+, and I finished with a simple smiley emoji.

"Marley... is something burning?" Dadaji's voice interrupted my texting, and I nearly dropped my phone. Rushing to remove the pan from the heat, I let out a breath of relief as I realized I had only burnt a small part of the tofu I had been cooking for myself.

"Sorry! Dinner's ready." I laughed as I hurriedly plated everything, leaving my phone on the kitchen counter.

.

.-.-.-.-.-

.

After dinner was cleared and everyone's bellies were filled, Marley looked through the box of home movies, taking out all the DVD's that had 'Aerial' written on the covers. Popping one in she recognized, Marley and Momiji watched as a beautiful figure in a deep red bodysuit rested in a black silk hammock. Looking as if she was sleeping until the music started, then her routine came to life.

_._

_Summertime, and the livin' is easyFish are jumpin', and the cotton is high_  
Oh, your daddy's rich and your ma is good-lookin'  
So hush, little baby, don't you cry

.

Every movement perfectly controlled and effortless transitions, moving with grace and fluidity. The music picked up, and the woman made her way up the silks, wrapping the fabric around as she ascended. Then she dropped, spinning towards the ground. Momiji let out an audible gasp before the woman came to a pose, inches from touching the floor.

"Isn't she amazing, that's a move I'd like to do it in my routine." Marley pointed at the screen, getting more enthusiastic about her own routine. An orange cat came strolling into the living room and made himself comfy on his mother's lap. Marley was happy to give the cat a massage as he fell asleep in bliss.

"You can do that?" Momiji looked at Marley in wonder, and the girl nodded with a small blush on her cheeks, along with a proud smile.

.

Tetsuo watched as his granddaughter and her friend watched the screen, flipping through multiple performances. Marley would every once in awhile pause something and explain to the rabbit. Either about the music choice or the particular move her mother was performing.

"What brought this about?" Tetsuo asked as he stood in the doorway with his Granddaughter's phone in his hand, he had found it on the counter after mistaking it for his own.

"Oh, Marley-Chan is looking for inspiration for the showcase!" Momiji cheered, happy that he got to be part of Marley's 'artistic' process.

"Momiji!" Marley tried to hush Momiji, but it was too late. There had been another reason that she had yet to invite anyone. This action also caused Marley to stop scratching Gimli, who was not happy about that and started meowing in protest until she continued.

"Oops. Was he not supposed to know?" Momiji asked, slightly tilting his head and playing up his cuteness. Marley shook her head, knowing what he was up to.

"Showcase?" Tetsuo repeated the word, unsure of what was going on, but could tell he was not in the loop. Marley gave a guilty smile to Tetsuo, not sure how she was going to play this off.

"Are you performing in this showcase?" Her Grandfather asked, crossing his arms in the process.

"...maybe..." Marley was trying to come up with an excuse, but her mind was blank.

"Marley." Tetsuo lowered his tone, scolding his Granddaughter.

"... yes." Marley finally uttered as she looked down at her giant, fluffy orange and white cat instead of look into Tetsuo's eyes.

"And when is it?" The Sohma elder asked, ignoring Marley's vibrating phone in his hand.

"...Next Friday..." The white-blond girl confessed, subtly looking up to check her Grandfather's reaction.

" I'll still be out of town." Tetsuo sighed, and his shoulders sagged, realizing that he wouldn't be around for his Granddaughter's show. Momiji looked a little disappointed, not realizing that the Sohma Elder would still be travelling during the showcase. Marley's dance was a huge part of her life, and Tetsuo wished he could attend any event that she was a part of. He remembered his son had mentioned that both he and Chandra had felt guilty about not attending Marley's shows due to work. They regretted it, even more, when Marley got sick, and there was a possibility of her never performing again.

Now it was too late for them to cheer her on from the crowd. Too late to offer congratulations, too late to shower her with affection and praise for all the hard work she put it in.

.

"I know.. I just didn't want you feeling obligated or bad or something that you weren't going to be there." Marley was right. Tetsuo did feel bad, Marley had been pretty quiet since he brought up the trip. She hadn't even asked him to bring anything back for her. Tetsuo now figured she was on the quieter side because she was disappointed that he wouldn't be around for the showcase.

"The next time you have a show or anything, you tell me right away. I need to know, otherwise, how am I supposed to brag about you." Tetsuo teased. Marley didn't know this, but every time someone paid a compliment about Marley to him, the Sohma Elder would merely hold his head up high and say a simple, 'She's my granddaughter, what else would you expect?'.

"Aww, Tetsuo-Sama- Your such a softie." Cooed Momiji, being completely honest in his observation, but Tetsuo still felt like the young boy was teasing him.

"Shut it before I ban you." He growled as he grabbed the young boy by the ear. Tetsuo wished the boy hadn't been there for what he considered to be a private family moment.

" Maybe we should take a break and grab some an ice cream from the store for dessert," Marley suggested as an effort to break the tension while lifting Gimli up who meowed angrily as she put him down on the tatami mat. Momiji was able to hop out of Dadaji's grip and race away to the door before he could be caught again.

"I'll bring you your favourite Dadaji!" Marley promised as she headed out of the house. Tetsuo shook his head and let out a breath he had been holding. The phone in his hand vibrated again, and he looked down to see the screen light up. Tetsuo slightly narrowed his eyes, his protective side flaring up.

+- Missed call from Akito -+

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The sun was starting to set, but the June evening was warm enough to not need a jacket. Momiji swung the insulated bag of ice cream back and forth in one hand while he held my hand in the other. Momiji had been gushing about my mother's looks and how much he saw her in me, which made me feel relieved. Maybe Mama didn't see my birth father every time she looked at me.

"So you must look like your Mother too; she's the German side, right?" I asked, realizing I had yet to meet Momiji's parents. Momiji nodded his head, a bright smile on his face.

"I have a photo!" He announced as he let go of my hand and reached into his pocket. Momiji handed me a small photo that had a picture of a blond European woman, a gentle smile on her face.

"She's beautiful Momiji, I see where you get your good looks from." I complimented, and he giggled and blushed. I continued to look at the photo, wondering if I recognized her from anywhere around the estate. Momiji was such a kind and friendly person, his parents must be good and kind people. I also assumed they were both very good looking.

"Yep, Mama and Papa met in college. She's so beautiful, I don't know how he managed to snag a woman like her." Momiji bragged about his good looking mother while also putting down his father, which I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"And I have a little sister! Her name's Momo, and she looks exactly like Mama." He revealed, giving me a bright smile and nearly bouncing on the spot.

"Oh, you have a little sister! I bet she's adorable." I started imagining a little girl version of Momiji.

_._

_I'm surprised Momiji hasn't mentioned her before_

.

"Ja! She's in second grade. She's spoiled rotten, and she trails after Mama like a baby chick. And her Japanese isn't that good, so she speaks in this halting way...and that's so adorable." Momiji continued to gush about his little sister, his blond hair bouncing as he moved.

_._

_Momiji must be an amazing big brother_

.

"We should hurry home and finish, I'm sure Momo and your Mama will want you back home, or maybe we could invite them over for ice-cream," I suggested as I handed Momiji back his photo.

"Ya... that would be nice." He said softly as he looked at the photo, a small, sad smile gracing his face.

"But Mama doesn't know about me..." He trailed off, I almost thought I heard it wrong.

_._

_What doesn't your Mama not know about you..._

.

"Momiji-Chan?" We heard a voice from above us, and I looked up to the balcony above us. A beautiful blond woman was standing there, taking the laundry off the line.

"What are you doing out so late at night." I could hear a slight accent in the woman's Japanese.

_._

_Momiji's Mama?_

.

"Me and my friend were just out for a walk," Momiji answered, smiling up at his mother.

"Oh, you're Marley-San, Tetsuo-Sama's daughter." The woman looked me over, probably surprised to see another foreigner in the Sohma Estate.

"Oh Granddaughter, actually. Marley Sohma, It's nice to meet you" I introduced myself and bowed my head slightly. The air felt weird, something was wrong, but I couldn't place it.

_._

_"But Mama doesn't know about me..."_

.

" Mia Sohma. And it's an honour to meet you. I can come down-." Mia started putting down her laundry and looked like she was heading inside, but I stopped her, not wanting to feel like she had to go out of her way just to introduce herself properly.

" No, that's okay. Please don't trouble yourself... " I then noticed a small figure peeking around the woman's figure. Her little fingers clinging onto the woman's dress. Large light brown eyes looked from me to Momiji, looking thoughtful as she leaned out further, her short light brown swaying in the breeze slightly.

"Momo, why don't you introduce yourself." Mia cooed to the small child, encouraging her to come out of hiding.

The little girl looked at me, and I sent her a small smile and waved. She blushed a little and stepped back behind her mother.

"Sorry, she's shy." Apologized the beautiful woman as she smiled softly down at us.

" That's alright. I was shy at her age too." I assured Mia, although I wished I could just bring the little girl into a hug, she was as adorable as Momiji said.

"Don't stay out too late, Momiji-Chan ...I'm sure your mother will worry," Mia stated, and I felt my heart come to a stop at her words.

_._

_"But Mama doesn't know about me..."_

.

"It's okay, I'm just walking Marley-Chan home, and then I'm going home," Momiji explained as he gave a broad smile, not missing a beat in the conversation.

" Get home safely, you two. C'mon Momo, we should get you ready for bed." And she took her laundry basket inside and was gone. Little Momo looked at us as she was ushered inside.

I stood there, staring up at the now-empty balcony. Momiji wrapped his fingers around my t-shirt and started walking, pulling me along. He was talking about having to apologize to his father about being seen, but I was still stuck on what Momiji's mother had said.

_._

_"Don't stay out too late...I'm sure your mother will worry."_

.

Momiji dragged me through the Estate, and I could barely acknowledge the other people moving past me, I heard a few of their greetings, but I felt frozen, I didn't know what to say. I could feel my heart cracking as I put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Once we walked through the small gates to the inner part of the Estate, I finally came to a halt, causing Momiji to stop at well. He looked up at me with his large chocolate brown eyes that held so much pain. Longing.

"Momiji..." I finally voiced, so many thoughts and questions running through my mind that I wasn't sure where to start. The young boy turned away from me and chose to face the ground instead, his shoulders sagged as he stood.

"Yeah... like I said... Mama doesn't know about me... or more like she forgot. Her memories were erased. Now Mama thinks I'm the son of some other Sohma." He confessed, his eyes not leaving the dirt.

_._

_Momiji's mother... doesn't know about him..._

.

"Did you know... that children possessed by spirits are born two months early?" He explained as he kneeled down and placed the bag from the store on the ground.

" Can you imagine meeting and falling in love. Getting married and you have a baby... but when you finally get to cradle that child... it turns into a strange baby animal." Momiji continued as he used his finger to start drawing in the dirt.

"I wonder about the depths of despair a mother of such a child would feel. In many cases, the mother of a cursed child either becomes extremely overprotective or rejects her offspring." The ordinarily cheerful boy explained.

_._

_Rejects..._

.

"In my case, Mama rejected me," Momiji revealed, and I felt my body go into shock. I could only stare at the dirt Momiji was doodling in as I felt my lips tremble.

"She rejected me with every fibre of her being. She refused to look at me. Even so, she was always on edge...and often screamed hysterically. Looking back... I figure she was emotionally broken. Like Kana..." I only knew a little about the Kana situation, but I knew she was Hatori's old love and that she had recently got married to another man. Akito had blamed Kana for Hatori losing most of his sight in one of his eyes.

_._

_I had no idea that Kana had been so emotionally distraught over the situation... that's why Hatori let her go_

.

"Papa told me that Mama's condition was so bad that the only way to help her was for her to forget about me... and so I was scrubbed from Mama's memory. She got better after that. Two months later, she was smiling again. I hope I was able to help Mama." Momiji stated, being completely honest when he wished happiness for his mother. My long nails were digging into my palms as clenched my hands.

_._

_Momiji... he's been watching from a distance... his mother is right there and he... can't_

.

"I didn't want her to forget about me... I want to believe that.. that not a single memory should be forgotten. I didn't want her to give up.. but this is just. me being selfish." He confessed as he stopped drawing in the dirt and just rested his arms and head on his knees. Curling up in almost a protective position.

_._

_Momiji had been robbed of the love of a mother... all because of ... this curse_

.

Mama hadn't been perfect, but she loved me with everything and made sure she knew that I was loved, that I was precious to her and was her world. She taught me and wanted to protect me from everything. Even when I got sick, she wanted to do everything in her power to save me, and now she's gone. But Momiji's mother, she's still alive, she's...

"She's right there..." I choked out, tears falling down my cheeks and off my chin. I knew I wouldn't have been able to let go of Mama, even if I knew she might have been happier or better without me, I would have held on. Yet they asked a young boy to be okay with having his mother being removed from his life.

_._

_To live a lie...Momiji thinks' he's being selfish just for wanting his mother to fight for him_

.

"Marley-Chan-" Momiji started but was interrupted when I wrapped my arms around and held him tightly till smoke erupted, and I was instead cradling his soft rabbit form.

"It's not... that's not...It's not selfish." I started, trying to form the words I wanted him to hear.

"Mar-"

"You deserve to have her, you deserve to have a mother who loves you. A mother who would fight anything in this world to be with you. A mother who is as strong if not stronger than you are. Momiji! You deserve all the love in the world that she should have given you." I cried, my tears wetting his yellow fur.

_._

_Mama and Bapu may be gone, but they loved me with everything and gave me everything they could.. Bapu, who loved me like I was his own daughter.. they're gone, but I still carry the love they had with me, in my memories... Momiji's Mama ... she chose to leave him..to have his very existence wiped from her mind... she is right there and he... all he can do it watch in secret... wishing_

.

" I love you, Momiji. You are so loved." I told him as I pulled away so I could look at him, tears were falling down his little rabbit face.

"I love you too, Marley-Chan." Momiji hiccupped, and I held him close once more. The sun was starting to disappear, and the lamp posts began to light up.

"... Marley-Chan... Can I sleepover tonight?" He asked into my shoulder, I hummed and nodded, cuddling him close in one arm while I gathered his clothes and then picked up the bag with our ice cream in it. We would need it.

_._

_I really don't know anything about the Zodiac member's parents. I know Kisa and Hiro's... and now I know Momiji's... Zuzu said she has a strained relationship with her parents..._

.

Momiji's words rang in my head, like a broken record.

_._

_"In many cases, the mother of a cursed child either becomes extremely overprotective or rejects her offspring."_

.

I was only reminded how lucky I had been to have Mama and Bapu, who I know would have loved any child, cursed or not. They had been kind and loving parents, and I was becoming increasingly aware that these traits might be rarer than I wanted to admit. Every child deserves someone to love them unconditionally.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The Sohma elder zipped up his suitcase, his assistant and chauffeur were waiting in the car to drive him to the airport. The early morning sun lighting up the house as he moved through the hallway.

"You have to go to Marley's showcase and make sure to take a video. A good quality one. And flowers, make sure she gets flowers." Tetsuo ordered to the doctor who would be 'babysitting' his granddaughter.

"Of course. And we'll take Marley out for a nice dinner after if she's up for it." Promised Hatori as he followed the over-protective increasingly doting grandfather.

"I told Satsuki-Chan to check on her as well." Tetsuo mentioned, Hiro's mother had taken quite the shine to Marley and Tetsuo had actually appreciated Marley having a mother-type figure around, even if Satsuki was a bit of a ditz, she was a good mother.

"Careful, Satsuki-San might try to adopt Marley as her own while you're gone.." Hatori said in his normal serious voice, but it seemed to be an attempt at teasing.

.

"Where is Marley? I thought she would be up to see you off," Hatori asked, he knew the young girl was an early riser, so it seemed strange to not see her up and about.

"The rabbit slept over, so they probably stayed up late watching some cartoon. " Tetsuo sighed, only a little disappointed that Marley hadn't woken up yet.

Tetsuo softly opened the door to Marley's room, careful to not wake the sleeping teens. Marley and Momiji were comfortable asleep under Marley's yellow and white polka dot duvet. Momiji's soft snores filling the room as Marley slept silently until she rustled a bit and turned over, her hand hanging over the side of the bed.

" They came back last night from the supermarket, and they both looked like they had been crying..." The Sohma Elder mentioned as he tried to go over in his head that he had all he needed for the trip.

" Did you ask why they had been crying?" Asked the doctor, slightly curious himself. Tetsuo shook his head and was about to close the door, but a light voice interrupted him.

.

"Dadaji?" Marley was sitting upright in the bed, rubbing one of her eyes. Tetsuo approached her and sat on the bed. Momiji stayed asleep and even curled into the blankets more, cuddling a small pillow.

"Are you leaving for the airport?" She asked softly, looking at him, and even with the low light seeping through the curtains, Tetsuo could see the concern in her eyes.

"Yes, the car's waiting for me." He confirmed but he didn't rush out. The car would leave when he was ready, not the other way around.

"I'll walk you out." She pushed as she moved to try and get up, but Tetsuo only grabbed her shoulders to stop her.

"No, go back to sleep." Tetsuo insisted, patting her shoulders lightly.

"But-"

Tetsuo wrapped his large arms around the girl, embracing the girl tightly. It startled the young girl a bit. She was normally the one to initiate hugs, so it seemed strange to be the recipient instead. Marley returned the hug and held on just as tightly, wishing that her grandfather didn't have to leave.

" I'll call to check-in, try not to burn down the house while I'm away. No parties." He said as he pulled away and looked Marley in the eyes. She smiled and tried to stop herself from yawning as she promised that she would throw no 'huge' parties. Tetsuo only rolled his eyes and then looked down at the young boy in the bed who was still sound asleep. The Elder was grateful that Marley wouldn't be lonely while he was gone.

The young bronzed skin beauty had become a treasured member of the Sohma family, and this was made evident by the continuous flow of people who wanted to be around her. Marley's kind and warm nature was hard to resist for many of the Sohma's, and she loved them as they loved her. Tetsuo almost wished she wasn't as trusting and kind as she was because Marley had yet to learn of the darkness that surrounded the family, he prayed she never would.

"You should know that Hatori will also be coming over to check on you, so maybe try to cause him a bit of trouble," Tetsuo suggested, which made Marley giggle softly.

"Have a good trip. I love you..." She told him, grasping his hand, her large amethyst eyes were still not fully awake, but she was trying to hide it.

"I will... I love you too." Tetsuo finally coughed out and gave her hand a squeeze, the words sounding foreign on his tongue, but he was trying to get used it. He hadn't said it enough in his lifetime. Tetsuo rose from the bed and placed a soft kiss on top of Marley's head and then made it way out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

Tetsuo started thinking of what he might be able to bring back as a souvenir, make the business trip at least a little worth it.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

The long Monday was finally winding down, and a makeshift family sat around the table, enjoying dinner, a small summer breeze blowing from the porch.

"Guten Abend!" Momiji burst into Shigure's home, surprising the household.

Kyo groaned, not having the energy to deal with his bubbly blond cousin. He felt like he got enough of his cousins at school and didn't feel like he should have to see them more than he already did. Momiji had already bothered him when he came by the classroom to eat lunch with Marley, taking up most of her attention and hanging off her like a leech.

Kyo doesn't know why it pissed him off so much, it just did.

.

"Why the hell are ya here... AND HOW DID YOU GET IN?!" Yelled Kyo, not in the mood for any of the Rabbit's energy.

"The front door was unlocked!" Momiji cheered and throwing up a peace sign, very proud of his answer.

"That doesn't mean you can just bust in!" Kyo argued, moving to grab Momiji and brought him into a headlock.

"Momiji-Kun! Would you like some dinner?" Tohru tried to rescue her small friend, but her suggestion only made Kyo snap at her.

"Don't give him food!" He hissed, which caused Yuki telling him to be quiet, which only started another fight, and the brunette felt at a loss at what to do.

"Yes, please!" Momiji piped up to Tohru's question while still in the headlock, Kyo groaned and finally let him go, choosing to just quickly finish his dinner so he could escape to the roof for some peace and quiet.

.

"It's always a joy to see you, Momiji, but may I ask what we owe this surprise to?" Shigure asked before he popped a piece of teriyaki stir fry into his mouth.

"I brought a gift! Or maybe I should say gifts." Momiji said as Tohru placed some food in front of him, and he thanked her before revealing what the gift was.

"Tickets to Marley-Chan's show spectacular!" Momiji brought out a bright yellow envelope that had cartoon bunny rabbits on it. Shigure took the envelope and opened it, fishing out four tickets. There was one for everyone in the household.

"Marley-Chan's in a show?!" Tohru exclaimed, stars in her eyes as she got excited.

"Yep, she's performing in a showcase! She's gonna be flying from the ceiling!" Momiji explained, exuding excited from his tiny body.

"Hah?!" Kyo exhaled, trying to figure out what the Rabbit was trying to say.

.

"And I'm also gonna get tickets for Haru, Isuzu, Kagura, Kisa and Hiro! Harii's coming too!" Momiji could barely sit long enough to eat the dinner that was placed in front of him. His entire body vibrating, he was genuinely excited to see his friend doing something she loved. Momiji had seen Marley dance a few times, but this would be completely new.

"Count me out..." Groaned Kyo, this just sounded like a nightmare. It was probably going to be crowded, and if all his cousins were going to be there, then he was guaranteed to get a headache. Kyo definitely wanted to avoid Kagura at all costs.

"But Marley-Chan's gonna be amazing!" Insisted Momiji, knowing that he couldn't let anyone miss out on such an opportunity. He also wanted as many people as possible to show up for his dear friend.

"That's so exciting! I can't wait!" Gushed Tohru, feeling honoured that she was invited to the event.

" Does Marley-San know that we're all coming?" Yuki asked, this sounded like a bad idea to him, he wondered if Marley even wanted them there. But even Yuki couldn't deny that he was curious about what Momiji meant when he said that she would 'fly from the ceiling,' what kind of show was Marley involved in?

"Nope! It's gonna be a surprise." Momiji said, bringing a finger to his lips, looking forward to the look on Marley's face when her family was there to support her.

.

.-.-.-.-.-

.

Music played as two young women bonded over new experiences. Marley lightly dusted Akito's cheek in a rouge blush, nearly finished with her 'vampy' makeup look. The head of the Zodiac had been more curious about makeup after seeing Marley in so many different lip colours and how glitter seemed to shine from her cheekbones every once in a while, finally gaining the courage to ask Marley to do her own makeup.

The adopted Sohma had immediately said yes and even went to the department store to buy Akito her own foundation and concealer because Marley's complexion was a lot darker than Akito's pale porcelain skin.

"Close your eyes, please." Akito did as she was told, and Marley started carefully lining Akito's lash line with a thin black eyeliner, winging it out slightly. Marley fanned her hand a bit to her friend's face so that the eyeliner could dry quickly.

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me

The kind beauty then instructed her friend to open her eyes and Marley started carefully brushing mascara on Akito's lashes. Halfway through a stroke of the mascara, Marley got an idea in her head and turned to the notepad resting beside her, jotting down things now and then, curious dark eyes gazing down at the scribbles.

"What are you doing?" Akito asked, wanting to know what had been so important to stop Marley mid-brush.

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry, I just wanted to jot something down before I forgot." The white-blond teen explained, giving Akito an apologetic smile.

She gestured again to the notepad, Marley could see her squinting to try and read it, but the scribbles were a mix of English and Sanskrit words.

.

"The song I originally picked for my routine just isn't working, so I'm looking for a new one, and I'm trying to think of what tricks I want to use," Marley explained as she returned to putting mascara on Akito.

"You seem to be working on this a lot... What is it for?" Akito asked, raising her eyebrow skeptically without moving her face too much.

"... It's actually for a routine that's going to be in a showcase." Marley revealed, looking through her makeup bag and finally brought out something in a small spray bottle.

"Showcase? You're going to be performing?" Akito was a little shocked that this was the first she had heard about it. Marley took a breath and decided to be brave.

"Yes, and if not too much trouble, I'd like you to come." Marley invited Akito, wanting her friend to be part of the evening.

"You... you want me to come to your show?" Akito asked, a little unsurely. She had never been a dance show or any theatre production. She found leaving the Estate troublesome and didn't like dealing with the outside world, but Marley always seemed to try and push her boundaries.

Akito watched as Marley's expression faltered a bit, but she kept a smile on her face.

"Yeah, if you don't want to that fine, I don't want to pres-" Marley started to ramble as she waved her hands.

"I'll go." Akito interrupted Marley, wanting that sad look in her eyes to go away immediately.

"Really?! Thank you, I'm so happy that you'll be there." Marley reached her arms around Akito and gave her a tight squeeze, excited that her friend was coming.

She pulled away and asked Akito to close her eyes while holding the bottle to her face.

"When is it?" Akito asked while Marley spritzed some finishing spray on her face, giving off a dewy finish. This also caused Akito to get a small mouthful of the product that had a bit of a lavender smell, and she coughed a little. Marley tried not to laugh and apologized. Marley then brought out a small pink sponge and started dabbing at Akito's face, blending her makeup out once again.

"Um, not this Friday but next Friday," Marley explained as she looked through her makeup bag again. Her showcase was a little less than two weeks away, and she really needed to buckle down and get it done.

"... and you haven't even picked a song yet?" Akito asked, trying not to smirk, but she knew that Marley had a bad habit of leaving things to last minute and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No.. but that just means I'm going to be really working my butt off for the next little while... OH! Akito, why don't you pick a song?" Marley suggested, looking at Akito like she had just had a brilliant idea.

"Me?" Akito's mouth dropped open.

"Yes! Please? I could really use your help. I'm so indecisive I'll never decide. There's so many to pick from." Marley slightly whined she had been exhausted by looking through her music library, there were so many that she wanted to use but couldn't commit to one.

" What should I pick?" Akito asked as Marley brought out a few lipsticks and looked back and forth between them as she tried to decide which one to use.

"Whatever you feel like. Something that has oomph. But not too fast. Mama always used Jazz, so maybe I should try something different?" Marley was really curious about what Akito would suggest. Their music tastes were surprisingly similar, the only difference being Akito really couldn't stand rap.

.

"Okay, now just a touch of red..okay now smack your lips together...Akito, you're such a babe." Marley gushed as she grabbed a mirror so Akito could look for herself. She stared into the reflection, her hand coming up to slightly touch her face.

" I ... I look like my mother." Akito put the mirror face down but glared at the object.

"Well, your mother must be very beautiful then." Marley meant it as a compliment, but Akito turned away from her. Marley was only reminded me of how little she knew about the Sohma's and their relationships with their parents.

"She's a whore..." Akito spat, and Marley had to stop herself from scolding Akito. Marley barely knew anything about Akito's mother, she knew that Akito thought well of her father. He had been kind and had loved Akito very much, but Akito's mother had been a mystery except for the snippets she got now and then. And none of them had been kind.

The white-blond teen was reminded of Momiji's mother, who 'rejected' her son for being in the zodiac and wondered if Akito's mother had rejected her, even though she doesn't turn into a zodiac animal. Marley also knew that Akito's mother had wanted her to be raised as a boy but couldn't understand why.

Marley had noticed a few things when it came to Akito that were questionable. When they had met, Akito had an apparent distaste for anything feminine. Calling a lot of 'girly' things silly, stupid etc. It made Marley wonder where this came from and who. But with time, the young woman also noticed that Akito would look at her with curiosity when Marley was online shopping and even started showing Akito's dresses that she thought would look nice on the black-haired beauty. Akito soon would point out clothes she liked, and to Marley's surprise, it was a lot of modest dresses and long pleated skirts, was drawn continuously to soft and baby blue fabrics and even the odd floral pattern. Akito was showing interest in 'girly' things but felt like she couldn't allow herself to actually be feminine.

She had been raised by women for the most part, from her great-grandmother, her mother and her mother's co-workers in Vegas. She was raised by a village of women.. and her father figure, Yuuto, of course.

Marley smiled, thinking back at all times she spent in the dressing room at her mother's workplace. The bright costumes, the sequins, the line of vanity mirrors, the mess of makeup, hair accessories, costume jewelry. Her mother's fellow performers all fawning over Marley, asking what was new, if she was dating anyone, what she was learning in her dance classes. The girls of the dressing room always had something to say, whether it be offering advice on make-up, dance or even the practice of self-love.

They were all confident, strong women who Marley felt lucky to know and who's friendship and guidance she wouldn't trade for anything. Where was Akito's positive female influence?

"Akito... do you want to start dressing like a girl? Or are you happy having people think you're a man." Marley asked, genuinely curious but also wanting Akito to live her life the way she wanted to.

"It's never been anyway else... I was raised to be like this." Akito shrugged, not really giving an answer.

"Yes, but are you happy pretending to be a man?" Marley asked the loaded question.

She shrugged as she picked up the mirror again to look.

.

"Do I look pretty?" She asked as she looked at her reflection. Marley smiled softly and took the mirror away.

"You look beautiful, Akito, with or without makeup." Marley complimented Akito, hoping that her friend could feel a little more confident. Akito's cheek warmed up a bit, and Marley could see her red cheeks even through the make-up.

"But the make-up's fun, isn't it?" She chimed in, and Akito tried not to smile back, but it was hard to hide from her friend.

"It's okay.. a little itchy," Akito complained as she lightly scratched her cheek. Marley laughed a little, understanding the complaint.

"Eh, you get used it." Marley shrugged as she handed Akito a make-up wipe, offering her a chance to clean it all off.

"I can keep it on for a while..besides I should start looking for a song for you," Akito mentioned as she waved off the make-up wipe and got up to grab her laptop.

"Great! Let's get started. I really do appreciate the help Akito." Marley thanked Akito, grateful that choosing a song was no longer on her shoulders.

"Well, if I'm going to attend, then you might as well use a song I like." Akito huffed as she opened her music player and started browsing through her library. Akito was thrilled that she had been trusted to pick a song for her friend but didn't want to show it. Marley could only smile, enjoying that Akito seemed to be enjoying herself as they went through her music late into the night.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Aaho = Punjabi for yes
> 
> Crib/cribbage = card game traditionally for two players, but commonly played with three, four or more, that involves playing and grouping cards in combinations which gain points. Involves strategy and counting.
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Summertime by Ella Fitzgerald
> 
> Dream a Little Dream of Me by Doris Day
> 
> Hello :) Thank you for reading.
> 
> Kyo wasn't present in this chapter very much but he'll be pretty front and centre next chapter.
> 
> Please comment and/or leave kudos if you've been enjoying this story <3
> 
> Cheers!


	22. A Log Wood Burnin' Through The Night

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

"Ish!" I squeaked out when I felt a the measuring tape tighten around my chest, the feeling surprised me more than it hurt.

"Ooopsie, sorry about that." Ayame laughed as he released me from the tape and then wrote down some notes.

"I wish I had more time; I could make you something really spectacular." Ayame sighed as he put away his supplies and continued to write down some things in his notebook. He now had my measurements, and I told him what I needed in terms of cut and flexibility and what colour silks I was using in my performance. The rest would be up to him.

" I'm just happy you're doing this at all, Ayame. Thank you so much." I told him as he took a seat on the couch, releasing his hair out of a braid and letting it flow. As I sat next to him, he took my hands in his and held them to his chest.

"No. This was destiny. It's only natural that this would happen as our fates have been intertwined. I am your loyal seamstress, my sweet muse-" Ayame's 'charming' speech was cut short by a book being thrown across the room to hit the poor Snake in the head. Hatori just returned to his own business as his desk, ready to intervene further if needed.

The whole reason I was in this position in the first place was that none of my show bodysuits fit anymore, and my torso was too long for any of the bodysuits sold in stores around Tokyo.

_._

_Also, I could barely breath or move_

.

"Well now that I have your measurements I'll be sure to make some real Ayame Original designs that will have the entire world in astonishment, we will make the world weep with our union, your gorgeous figure and my-"

"Ayame... enough," Hatori scolded, ready to throw his cousin out the door.

"Ah Tori-San, sorry, got a little ahead of myself." Ayame sang as he smiled at his friend. Hatori shook his head as he slouched at his desk, exhausted and ready for bed even though it was still light out. I couldn't help but laugh at the two, I really needed this little bit of fun after my interaction with one of the Sohma Elders, who was not a fan of me.

Before I headed over to Hatori's office to meet up with Ayame, I wished Momiji a good violin lesson, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek before he ran off. I had become used to the gesture and just waved him goodbye as he left. Before I knew It was grabbed by the shoulder and forced to face the angry beady eyes of Ino Sohma.

The elderly woman was stronger than she appeared as she had squeezed my arm and scolded me for being too openly affectionate with male members in the open. I tried to stand my ground and told her that Momiji was a close friend, and we were hardly doing anything incriminating. Ino wasn't taking it and took a shot at me that racked my entire being.

_._

_" You bring shame to this family, don't fool yourself into thinking that an outsider like you could be one of us."_

.

That particular Sohma Elder was always the outspoken one, I had met other elders, and they either didn't have a problem with me or decided to talk behind my back instead. I wasn't sure what I preferred. Dadaji told me not to worry about their opinions, but I couldn't help but want to prove to them that I loved the Sohma family and would do anything for them. The last thing I wanted was to bring shame, but I wasn't going to stop being affectionate with my friends.

Ayame's voice brought me back to the present.

" How is your routine coming along, Marley-Kun?" Ayame asked, as far as I knew it was only him, Hatori and Momiji, and Akito, who knew about my showcase. There were other people I wanted to invite, but I didn't want to bother anyone... and I was still nervous about performing again.

"It's coming together, I finally have a song, and I've gotten a lot of good ideas from Mama, and one of the coach's at the gymnasium is helping me put it all together," I explained. After I was done here I was planning on heading to the gymnasium to keep working on it, I'd probably be there late again, but I wanted to put as much time as I could into it.

It was Wednesday afternoon, I felt like a timer had started and I didn't have enough time to get everything done before next Friday. It was crunch time, and I really couldn't waste energy, especially on people who wanted to bring me down.

_._

_I'm talking about you, Ino Sohma_

.

" If there's anything I can do to return the favour, please let me know." I insisted before I took a sip of the English breakfast tea Ayame had been kind enough to make me. Apparently, it was quite the honour as he boasted that he only made tea for a few people.

"Well, if the modelling is out of the question.." Ayame started but was quickly shot down.

"It is," Hatori interjected before Ayame could even finish causing a small laugh to escape my lips.

"Then maybe a song and have Hatori bring out Tou-Nii's guitar." Ayame proposed confidently.

"Absolutely not," Hatori simply put, but I was already nodding my head, agreeing to the request.

"Sure." I smiled, looking forward to Hatori on guitar.

" Perfect. Well, let's go, chop-chop." Ayame announced as he clapped his hands as he was a king at court.

"I said no..." Hatori insisted, not moving from his desk.

"Please, Hatori. You look so good with the guitar, and I need you to play. " I encouraged him as I gave him a smile, eager for him play guitar again.

"... Fine. Just a moment." Hatori sighed as he got up and left the room.

"So it's true. Tori-San really can't say no to you." Ayame pointed out.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Hatori is just a very kind person." I insisted as I waved my hands.

"That he is." Ayame agreed with me as he smiled softly down at his tea, a soft loving gaze in his eyes as we spoke highly of the overworked doctor.

Hatori soon returned with Bapu's guitar case in hand, he laid it down and opened it with care, gently taking the old guitar out and sitting himself down on the couch. Hatori nodded at me, and I smiled back.

"Any requests, Ayame?" I asked the silver-haired man who looked like he was lounging like a king on the couch.

"Surprise me!" He cheered as he got ready to be serenaded. I was sure he would just rather have Hatori sing and play guitar to him, but there was only so much one could push the Dragon to do. I took in Ayame and his golden eyes, thinking up a song on the spot.

I moved beside Hatori and whispered in his ear, making sure he was familiar with the song I was thinking of. He nodded, and we both got comfortable, he plucked a few strings while looking perfectly serene holding the guitar. I took a small breath and then let the words slip through.

_Once there was a way  
To get back homeward_

_Once there was a way  
To get back home_

_Sleep, pretty darling_  
Do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby

Ayame looked as if he had stars in eyes as he watched, though his eyes seemed to be glued to Hatori. I couldn't blame him, Hatori looked good with that guitar.

 _Golden slumbers_  
Fill your eyes  
Smiles await you when you rise  
Sleep pretty darling  
Do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby

Hatori played perfectly while I did my best to not ruin the performance that Ayame had requested. It didn't feel like it was enough of a thank you, but Ayame looked thrilled as he sat across from us. When he finished, he jumped up and started clapping enthusiastically.

"Bravo! Magnifique! Stupendous! Encore! Encor-" Ayame was abruptly cut off by the sliding being violently thrown open. A maid from the main house stood there, looking at us with disapproving eyes.

" Hatori-San, Akito-Sama has a fever. He needs you right away." She demanded as she stared at the doctor.

Hatori let out a sigh and put the guitar away carefully and gathered everything he would need for the doctors' visit.

" Can I trust you two not to get yourselves into any trouble?" The tired Dragon asked as he looked to the two of us.

"I make no promises!" Ayame jested as he held up his cup of tea, which made Hatori slightly nervous and annoyed all in one.

" Tell Akito I say Hi, Hope everything's okay," I mentioned and he nodded at me before he left. I made a note to try and make a simple soup for Akito if she was feeling up for something to eat.

"Poor Hatori... he works so hard." I sighed once he was once out of sight, Ayame agreed with me as both sat down to finish our tea.

" I'll have to make a request for next time. I always enjoyed it when they played." Ayame mentioned before he took another sip of English tea.

"They?" I asked, curious about who he was speaking of.

"Tori-San and Tou-Nii-San," Ayame explained, bringing up my Bapu again.

"Tou-Nii-San certainly had his way with people. He could understand people's feelings like I never could. He always knew what to do to make someone feel special." Ayame said softly as he gave me a gentle smile.

_._

_Bapu, you really are missed, I wish you were here_

.

"I'm sure seeing Bapu and Hatori play together was something special." I sighed as I smiled at Bapu's guitar case, really wishing I had seen them play together. The more time I spent on with the Sohma's, the more I learned how involved Bapu had been before he moved away.

" But seeing you see alongside him is something special too." Ayame encouraged as patted my head. I felt a small blush on my cheeks, embarrassed over the small compliment.

" I should head out, still have a lot to work on." I mentioned as I finished up my cup of tea.

"Don't work too hard now." Ayame waved as I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Oh, and Ayame. You have a way of making people feel special too. Thanks again for taking the time for me. Whatever you make me is going to be perfect, I just know it." I mentioned as I gave him a bright smile before I left, jogging out of the Sohma estate and to the gymnasium for aerial practice.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Thursday morning came before I knew it. I had stayed late at the gymnasium, too late, and I hadn't gotten home till past midnight, Sousuke-San promised not to tell anyone, and I made a mental note to make him something to thank him for putting up with me and the late-night pickups.

Currently, I couldn't even think about to do for him because, as of right now, I was very late for school. I had woken up right at the time I was supposed to meet up with Haru and Momiji to head to class, but I texted Momiji to go without me.

Rushing around the house, I tried to get everything together. I thought I had everything as I was about to put on my shoes and then realized I was missing something.

"Socks!" I muttered as I put down my bag by the door and rushed upstairs, cursing myself for being such a scatterbrain this morning.

_What else could possibly go wrong this morning?_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Saffron eyes glared at the empty desk in front of him. Class had already started, and Kyo was aggravated towards the missing girl. A few other students commented on the exotic girl's absence but voiced that she was probably just late. It was odd. Marley was usually first in the classroom, and if there were days that she was skipping, she would text him asking to tell her about the homework before the day even started. And Kyo hadn't received any texts from the white-blonde.

Kyo carefully brought out his phone and quietly tapped on his phone to send a text, eyes constantly glancing up to check that the teacher hadn't noticed.

+- Where the hell r u?+-

Kyo sent it and stuck the phone back in his pocket and waited for it to vibrate. And he waited... and waited.

Kyo's foot started tapping his foot impatiently. He wasn't worried, not at all. Just annoyed because now he didn't know if he was supposed to grab her homework or not.

+- You better not be dead in the street some- Kyo gritted his teeth as soon as he typed the text and backspaced immediately. He didn't want to even joke about that.

+- At least let me know if you need notes or something -+ He sent off the text and again, waited for a response.

.

His phone didn't go off all class, and his mood didn't improve either. Especially with others picking up on his edgier than usual attitude. By the end of the 2nd period, Yuki had enough and decided to speak up.

"What is wrong with you? Stop tapping your foot, you're annoying everyone." Yuki spat at his cousin, annoyed that they were even remotely related.

"Shut up, ya damn rat boy!" The already aggravated boy spat back, his hair standing on end.

"He's worried..." Hanajima decided to pipe up, giving a small wave report.

"I Am NOT!" Kyo denied, not wanting to be teased more than he already was.

" Kyo Sohma must be wondering where Marley Sohma is..." Hanajima revealed, enjoying watching the boy squirm under her watchful eyes. It was entertainment for the dull day.

"Shut it." Kyo hissed, ready to jump out the window if need be. He really didn't see why everyone was on his case today.

"Aww, poor Kyon!" Uotani decided to join in, always happy to tease the carrot top

"All of you need to back off!" Kyo was already up and stomping towards the door with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ah, Kyo-Kun? Where are you going?" Tohru panicked as she watched her friend slide open the classroom door.

"The HELL OUTTA HERE!" The temperamental boy yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Kyo stomped his way down the hall, only stopping quickly to change shoes at his cubby. Soon he was off the school grounds and was making his way to give the missing girl hell.

.

"Damn.. this is stupid. Making me all... have to go all the way there. She's the one who makes me get the damn phone, and she can't even answer it." He grumbled as he waited for the light to turn red so he could cross the road, stuffing his hands into his pocket and glaring at the ground.

"Mommy, that man is talking to himself." a little boy pointed at Kyo while he tugged on his mother's sleeve.

Kyo only hissed at the kid, making the mother and the kid move away awkwardly. Kyo felt more and more uneasy, the more he walked, and the longer his phone went without receiving a text back.

After walking for what felt like forever, he came to the familiar tree he had gotten used to scaling and quickly hopped down to the other side of the wall. Stomping his way through the garden path and up to the porch, sliding open the porch door and marching into the house.

"Oi! What's the big idea! YA CAN'T ANSWER A DAMN TE-" Kyo yelled as he went through the house only to go speechless at an odd sight.

"... oh... Hi Kyo!" Marley greeted as she looked up at him, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Don't 'Hi Kyo' me! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING ON THE FLOOR AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS!?" The boy yelled as he pointed down at her, enraged that she had just been hanging out while he worried about her. Which he would deny. He only left school because everyone was annoying him, or that that's what he told himself.

"umm... I may have kinda... slightly... slipped and now it sort of... hurts to walk..." Marley nervously revealed while she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You fell down the stairs?" Kyo let out a sigh, trying to figure out how someone who was a dancer could be as clumsy to fall down the stairs in their own home.

"Well... yes... but it's really not that bad." Marley nervously laughed, trying to play it off as not as bad as it felt.

Kyo then looked down to notice Marley's left ankle was a little red and slightly swollen.

"Dammit... why didn't you text me or call anyone?! Is Hatori on his way?" Kyo asked as he tried not to raise his voice, wondering how long she had sitting her alone and in pain.

.

"My phones in my bag by the door..plus I'm sure once I sit down for a while, I'll be fine." Marley insisted, waving off the pain she felt whenever she moved.

Kyo brought out his phone and was about to make the call when Marley reached and grabbed his pant leg.

"Please! I don't want to bother him, He spent the whole night looking after Akito, he must be exhausted." Marley begged, making Kyo pause before he pushed the call button.

"Where's the old man?" Kyo asked, looking around as if the Sohma Elder was just going to appear at being mentioned.

"On a business trip.." Marley sighed as she looked down at the ground, fiddling with one of the rings she wore on her left hand.

"I'm calling Hatori." Kyo decided as he went to make the call but was interrupted again.

"I'm fine!' Marley said stubbornly as she tried to get up only to wince and fall back down.

"You can't even get up. You are not fine," Kyo scolded, not believing how in-denial the girl was being.

" I will be... I just need to rest it a bit, some ice maybe, Hatori's got enough on his plate, and I don't want to add to it with something so stupid. Please don't call him." Marley begged as she stared up at Kyo from the bottom stair with her large light purple eyes, long eyelashes fluttering.

"...Fine..." Kyo gave in as he looked to the side, his hand coming up to hide his slightly flushed cheeks. This girl was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

" Thank you, I'm sorry you had to check on me, why don't you just go back to school." Marley offered as she relaxed a bit, giving Kyo a small smile.

" You idiot, I'm here now. No point in going back. C'mon, let's at least get ya away from the stairs.." Kyo groaned as he rolled his eyes and reached for her elbow, easily lifting her up. Despite the fact she was taller than Kyo, she seemed to weigh nothing to the boy.

Kyo helped her to sit on the floor in the living room. Kyo grabbed a zaisu chair so it would be more comfortable and grabbed a few floor pillows to help elevate Marley's ankle.

Marley looked like she wanted to ask something but kept to herself till Kyo demanded that she 'spill it.'

"umm.. do you mind grabbing my phone?" She asked, and Kyo just grabbed her school bag by the door and sat it beside her and then he went straight for the freezer to grab an ice pack for Marley's swollen ankle...

"Dammit, you don't have any ice packs..I'll be back. Don't move!" Kyo ordered as he stomped out of the kitchen and past Marley.

Before Marley could even respond, the boy was out of the living room and back in the garden scaling the tree and hopping over the wall.

Marley let out a sad sigh and decided to at least send a text to Momiji to let him know what she was 'skipping' school, she didn't want to worry the younger boy with her absence. Opening up her phone, she noticed the messages that Kyo had sent her.

"Was.. was he worried about me?" Marley whispered as she thought about the boy who had rushed out to grab ice for her ankle. The girl was touched that he would go so far out of his way for her, a warm fluttering feeling spreading through her chest, she barely even felt the aching pain in her ankle anymore. More overwhelmed with the kindness that Kyo was showing her.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

.

The Cat of the Zodiac couldn't believe how this day had turned out, he was currently at the local supermarket picking up supplies for Marley's hurt ankle.

_What if it was bad enough that Marley couldn't even perform?_

Kyo was aware of how much time and effort the optimistic girl put into her dance, yet she always found time for others. Whether it be helping students around the school or making food for the family, Marley always seemed to put others before herself.

It was apparent to Kyo that Marley had simply stretched herself too far and was now paying the unfortunate price of misstepping and hurting herself.

Lunchtime was right around the corner, and Kyo wasn't about to let Marley try and hobble around the kitchen to try and make something. Kyo knew he wasn't a cook or anything, but he could make something simple, he looked up on his phone and at first looked up Indian recipes.

"How does she cook this stuff?! There's like a million steps and ingredients!" Kyo yelled at his phone, causing the shoppers around him to avoid the aisle he was standing in.

"Alright.. let's try something else.." Kyo typed something else into his phone and came across something that he knew he would be able to make and that Marley should be able to eat.

Quickly filling his grocery basket with what he needed, he paid for everything and started walking back to the Sohma Estate.

As he marched on, he passed by a familiar place. The lights were dark, and no music was pouring out this time. Marley's regular dance studio seemed eerily quiet. He peeked through the window and was reminded of the night that Marley was being swung across the dance floor, smiling as she danced.

_"Kyo, do you wanna dance?" She asked, smiling gently at him._

Kyo shook his head and continued on, quickening his pace. He needed to get back to the Estate, get this ice to Marley and made sure she took it easy.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

I was running my fingers through the fur on Gimli's head, giving him a massage as he purred in my lap. The porch door slid open, and Kyo stood there, slipping off his shoes while holding a grocery bag in one hand.

"Welcome back." I greeted as I gave him a small smile, a warm, grateful feeling spread through my body as he walked into the room. Gimli felt differently of the guest and started to hiss at Kyo.

"Ya... don't feel so welcome," Kyo mumbled as he placed the bag on the table and looked through it. I apologized for Gimli and immediately started scratching and massaging the angry kitten's back, making him fall asleep quickly, ignoring the Zodiac member.

" That's impressive, did ya drug it?" Kyo asked as he gestured to the now nearly comatose feline.

"Nope, the secret is long nails, perfect for scratches and messages." I giggled as I showed off my long nails to the teenage boy who just rolled his eyes as he grabbed an ice pack from the bag and delicately rested it on my slightly swelled ankle.

"Ya hungry?" Kyo asked as he stood up and looked at me.

" Um nope, not at all, I ate a big breakfast." I lied but was quickly thwarted by the growling stomach.

" You're such a shitty liar. I'm gonna use your kitchen, sit tight." Kyo sighed as he turned around and walked away.

"Wait, you don't have to do that." I struggled to try and get up and stop him, but he only marched back and made me sit down again. I winced as pain shot through my ankle.

"Dammit! What is it gonna take for you to sit still?!" Kyo growled as he crossed his arms and glared down at me.

"You are a guest, I can't let you cook for me," I argued, feeling guilty for causing so much trouble.

_._

_I'm sure if I just balance on my other leg I should be fine..._

.

"Right now, you're useless, so just... stop." Kyo nearly growled, clearly done with my attitude. I felt a small stab at being called useless and wanted to prove that I could still do things even with the minor injury.

"But-" I tried to debate, but Kyo only continued

"You know, it won't kill ya to take a break." Kyo sighed, interrupting me before I could try and fight back.

"Look, you need to rest, or else your gonna make it worse, and how are you supposed to perform in that thing if you're injured?" Kyo tried to explain, which caught me off guard.

_._

_How..._

.

" What thing?" I asked, unsure of what he was talking about because it's not like he knew about the showcase.

" Your show thing, the Rabbit got tickets and is making me go." Kyo sighed as he rolled his eyes.

I was speechless, I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"And I can't go if your ankle's busted. Maybe you don't even want me goin- "

" Yes! I mean no, I do want you to come, I'm so happy, please, only if you don't mind, but I would really love you to come, it would make me so happy" I interrupted him before he could finish. I would have to thank Momiji for inviting him, and I was so excited for Kyo to be there.

"Then, that means that you just sit there and rest," Kyo ordered as pointed at me, using an authoritative voice that made me not want to move a muscle. He was right, I wasn't going to get better if I kept aggravating it.

"Yes, Sir!" I gave him a small salute, which had him rolling his eyes.

"You're such a Weirdo..." He sighed, but I caught what looked like a small smile on his face.

The orange-haired boy stomped into the kitchen, and I heard the sounds of pots and pans and drawers sliding open, getting to work on whatever he had in mind for lunch.

At this moment, I was happy that Dadaji was away, he wasn't here to scold me, and Kyo also seemed a lot more at ease without the Sohma Elder breathing down his neck.

_But I wish Dadaji would call already to check-in...I hope he's safe... and hopefully, he never finds out about my little slip._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

As Kyo cooked, he kept looking back to make sure that Marley didn't move, but she just kept looking at her phone, as if she was waiting for something. A dejected look on her face as she kept looking at her ankle and then to her phone.

"Your ankle's gonna be fine, stop stressing about it," Kyo yelled from his spot in the kitchen, hating the sad look on the ordinarily cheerful girl's face.

"Oh.. I know.. it's not that." She said so softly and sadly that the barely caught it. Kyo let out a groan, wishing she would just say how she was feeling instead of pouting on the ground.

Kyo looked over his shoulder again, and now Marley was just staring at her phone, not doing anything, just staring at it. Kyo flipped the bread on the stove and put the heat on low.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked as he stepped away from the stove and looked down at the white-blonde. Marley looked up and tilted her head, wondering what he was talking about.

" Your phone, you expecting something?" Kyo gestured to the phone in her hand with the spatula he had been using.

"Oh... um, I thought maybe Dadaji would call... I thought maybe I would call, but he might have gone to bed already..." Marley admitted as she continued to look at the phone.

" It's like the middle of the day, why would he be in bed?" Kyo asked.

"Well... he's in New York," Marley revealed, looking sad, and Kyo wondered how long her guardian would be gone and had she been left alone. Was that why Marley was sad? Had she been lonely? No, even Kyo was aware of how the house always seemed to be filled with family members. Something else was up.

.

"Alright, spill, what's bothering you." Kyo insisted, unable to look at the girl while he said so.

"... It's just... what if I let him down." Marley voiced her concern, resting the phone on the table and started playing with her long hair instead, braiding multiple locks of hair.

"How would you let him down?" Kyo raised his eyebrow, not understanding why she was so worried.

" Dadaji.. he said that one day I'm gonna have all these responsibilities... He said he would teach me, but what if... what if I'm no good at it." Marley revealed, and it was like a light bulb went off in Kyo's head. Marley was legally Tetsuo Sohma's adopted daughter, which meant that Tetsuo most likely intended for her to inherit all his wealth, status and his place in the management of the Sohma clan.

While Akito was technically the Head of the Sohma clan, it was well known that Akito served more as a figurehead while Tetsuo Sohma had the real decision-making power.

The only people that Akito truly had any power over was the Zodiac members.

" and I can't even be trusted to be home alone without causing trouble for others... I wish.. I was more reliable, how am I supposed to help take care of Sohma affairs if I can't even take care of myself. What if - What if I'm not good enough for the Sohma's." Marley confessed, small tears streaming down her face.

"you done?" Kyo asked, ready to put his two cents in.

"..hmmm." She nodded through her tears.

" K, first of all, That old bastard is as tough as they come, nothing can take him out. So he's going to be around for a long time to teach you whatever he has to teach you." Kyo comforted the best way he could.

"You already seem to be good at taking care of people, so you'll probably look after the family better than anyone else. But right now, take care of yourself, screw everyone else." Kyo gave his best inspirational talk, feeling confident that he could get through to the white-blond beauty.

.

"Take care of yourself... and stop skipping school so often! It's annoying.." Kyo added because when Marley wasn't it class, it sent him on edge. It messed up his schedule.

"Sorry, I'll stop asking for homework." Marley sniffled out as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"No- It's not- Look, the day just feels weird if you're not there okay if I don't hear you say good morning or that dumb laugh it just-"

"You think my laugh is dumb?!" Marley gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, not knowing how she would be able to change the way she laughed.

"GAH! Just- I didn't mean...just get better, and come back to class..."

Marley watched as Kyo turned away from her, his ears red. Marley's heart was racing so hard that she brought her hand to her chest. Kyo was doing so much for her, taking care of her, trying to comfort her. Marley wondered what she has done to deserve such kindness.

"I'll bring ya what you need for now, so just... Rest up and get better. And quit worryin' if you're good enough...you're more than good enough." Kyo uttered, and Marley recalled the words Ayame had told her.

_._

_"Tou-Nii-San certainly had his way with people. He could understand people's feelings like I never could. He always knew what to do to make someone feel special."_

.

A strong smell took Marley out of her trance.

"Kyo..l think something's burning..."

"GODDAMMIT! STOP DISTRACTING ME AND LET ME COOK!" Kyo yelled as he ran into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him so Marley couldn't see him scramble around the stove.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Marley was still playing with her phone when Kyo opened the door, he placed the plate in front of her along with a carton of chocolate milk.

On the plate was a golden brown grilled cheese sandwich, one side was slightly burnt, and Marley looked at Kyo curiously. She wondered what had made him cook this of all things.

"It's not much, but its food," Kyo grumbled as he sat down and rested his arms on his knees, peeking out through his arms to watch her reaction.

"I love grilled cheese sandwiches!" Marley exclaimed as she happily picked up the sandwich and separated it, watching the cheese split apart with pleasure.

"Kyo, you're spoiling me." Marley was so happy that Kyo was beside himself. It had been such a simple thing to make, but she acted as if he had made her some 5-course meal.

Marley brought up the sandwich to her mouth but stopped as a realization came to her, the smell of the slightly burnt sandwich awakening a memory. She started giggling, unable to take a bite. Her emotions really were all over the place today, but she really wasn't expecting to get so nostalgic over the grilled cheese sandwich.

"Woah, Woah! What's wrong?!" Kyo asked in alarms, wondering what he had done wrong.

" I'm sorry .. it was just... a memory," Marley confessed through her laughter.

" The last time I-I had a grilled cheese sandwich- was when Mama made it," Marley explained.

"Let me guess, her's was the best." Kyo sighed, regretting making anything at all. He should have just stuck with something Japanese, so she wouldn't have been reminded about something from her old home.

Marley started laughing even more as she shook her head.

.

"No! Mama had no cooking skills what so ever, she was banned from the kitchen for the most part but I was feeling sad, so she decided to cheer me up and figured a grilled cheese would be easy enough to make. She burnt it to a black crisp!" Marley told her story, barely able to keep herself from giggling, small tears gathering, and she tried wiped them away.

Kyo rolled his eyes and grabbed a napkin, so she could wipe away her tears properly.

"Such a crybaby... how is it you're laughing and still crying..." Kyo grumbled as she watched the girl. Marley finally calmed down and started eating her sandwich happily, offering him the other half. She kept complimenting Kyo and thanking him again for the chocolate milk, it was another favourite of hers.

"..It's the only thing I've ever seen you get at the vending machine..." Kyo muttered, a small blush now on his face presently for the last 15 minutes due to all the praise she was giving him.

"NOT THAT I WAS REALLY PAYING ATTENTION OR ANYTHING!" Kyo yelled, not wanting to seem like he was watching her or something. Marley only laughed at his reaction, used to his outbursts.

Marley's phone beeped, and she immediately went to check it, hoping it was a text from her grandfather, but it was just a text from Ayame, letting her know that he was getting started on her bodysuit. Kyo saw the look of disappointment and wanted to find some way to distract her from the phone.

Kyo looked at the TV, and an idea popped into his head.

.

"What... do you think I'll like?" Kyo asked as he gestured to the large TV.

"What?" Marley questioned, her head tilting to the side slightly.

"What movie, that other one was fine, what else ya got?" Kyo almost challenged, curious about what she would show him next.

" Do you like action? Comedy? Adventure? Sci-Fi? What have you seen?" Marley was almost interrogating him but was no longer looking at her phone.

" I got dragged to some kids anime movie a few months ago.." Kyo really couldn't think of any movies other than the one he had been forced to attend on the valentine's double date.

"Did you like it?" Marley asked, and Kyo's expression gave Marley all the information she needed, and she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Hmm, let's see... I think you would like superhero movies... but Hiro's borrowing my marvel collection at the moment and I don't have them digitally... and I don't think Netflix has any of the phase 1 stuff and it might be confusing..." Marley might has well been speaking a completely different language, and Kyo was worried about what he had gotten himself into.

"Oh! How about **Jurassic Park**?!" Marley announced, clearly proud of her pick.

" **Jurassic** what now?" Kyo repeated, the word sounding foreign on his tongue.

"You've never seen **Jurassic Park**! It's so good! It's a classic!" Marley yelled in shock, her mouth open wide. Before Kyo could answer, Marley continued to ramble.

"Kyo, oh my god, okay. I'm so excited. Can you pass that remote, please?" Marley asked as pointed to the small device sitting next to the TV. He did as she asked and quickly passed it to her. Marley turned on the TV but ran into a problem.

Marley squinted at the TV for a moment and realized she couldn't make out any of the titles.

"Kyo... I'm so sorry, but can I ask another favour..." Marley asked nervously, clearly embarrassed about something.

"What?" Kyo asked in an exhausted tone but regretted it when he saw how Marley seemed reluctant to ask and then said never mind causing Kyo to insist that she ask.

" Can you grab my glasses? They're upstairs in my room." Marley nearly begged as she brought her hands together into a prayer position.

" You wear glasses?" Kyo asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering how he had never noticed.

"Well I normally wear contacts, I was just rushing around this morning I didn't get a chance to put them in." Marley explained, realizing she had almost left the house without any visual aids at all, and that would have been a nightmare in class.

"How blind are you? How many fingers am I holding up?" Kyo smirked as he didn't even throw up his fingers to count.

"I'm not that blind, I can see stuff up close and stuff around me...it's just things like the chalkboard at school, or street signs and watching TV that I need them," Marley confessed, she barely used her glasses, opting to use contacts every day. Still, it wasn't like she was going out in public anytime today, so she figured it would be fine.

Kyo finally said he would grab her glasses, and she let him know her room was at the end of the hall on the right.

.

The orange-haired boy ran up the stairs and opened the bedroom door and looking around for a pair of glasses, but he couldn't help but check out the room. Marley had a nicely sized plush bed that could easily fit 3 people. A yellow and white polka-dotted duvet was neatly made with lots of pillows. A white desk with a large vanity mirror and make-up items seemed to be organized on the desk along with a few pictures taped to the mirror.

The curious teen moved closer and looked at the Polaroid pictures. One had Marley smiling with Isuzu, their hair in matching hairstyles with buns on their head, Isuzu was blushing while Marley as smiling brightly at the camera, it looked like they were in a hospital room. Another photo was Kisa and Marley in the kitchen, making pies or something, both them had flour on their faces. One that had his staring a little longer was a photo of Marley with what looked like her parents. Yuuto was wearing a nice grey suit and stood almost a foot over Marley's mother and herself. The two women were dressed in bright, colourful clothing that seemed to be bejewelled. Her Mother's was a deep blue colour while Marley was dressed in burnt orange with gold detailing. Their clothing reminded me of the outfits he had seen in the Bollywood movie he had watched the last time he was there for dinner. They looked so happy, bright smiles on all their faces.

" What would you guys do to help her?" Kyo absentminded asked the photo. After a moment, he shook his head and turned away from the vanity, unable to look at the happy family photo any longer.

Some clothes were resting on a chair in the corner, and Kyo shook his head at the slight mess. The window sill had a potted cactus, it looked like a flower was trying to bloom but had yet to do so. He finally noticed the pair of gold wired glasses resting on the bedside table next to a simple white lamp. Kyo just grabbed the glasses and left the room, feeling like a pervert by spending so much time in the girl's room.

.

"Here," Kyo lightly tossed the glassed to Marley, who almost didn't catch them.

"Oh, thank you." Marley wiped the lens of the glasses on her light yellow cardigan. She was about to put them on but hesitated.

"Well... you said you needed them, right?" Kyo asked as he raised an eyebrow at her apprehension.

She took a big breath and exhaled, finally putting on the glasses, a small blush on her cheeks as she did so.

Marley looked up at Kyo, her gold-wire cat frames suiting her face quite well. The boy wasn't expecting her to look so cute in them, the gold frames contrasting nicely with her bronze skin.

"I know.. I look like a dork in my glasses." Marley laughed a little nervously, feeling self-conscious in front of her orange-haired friend as she blushed lightly.

Kyo opened his mouth but then turned away from her as he sat down on the mat, facing the TV. His cheeks went warm.

"Dammit, she looks too cute in those, that's not fair." Kyo thought to himself as his face grew hot.

"Just start the movie already..." Kyo mumbled, not wanting to blurt out how cute he thought Marley looked.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Our main characters were in their jeeps, driving through gates and over grasslands while John William's score played in the background. The Japanese subtitles playing below whenever dialogue took place.

Kyo was watching, waiting for something to happen while I looked back between him and the TV, excited to see his reaction for the first reveal.

 **"All right, slow down, no closer. Stop, Stop, Stop!"** John Hammond instructed the jeep driver. The other jeep came to a stop beside it.

 **"This shouldn't be here."** Ellie Sattler was inspecting a giant prehistoric leaf in confusion. The music changed as both Ian Malcolm and Alan Grant gazed at something off-camera.

" I thought you said there were supposed to be dinosaurs? How are they gonna do it? Is it some dude in a suit?" Kyo asked as he turned his head to me with an irritated look on his face, clearly getting impatient with the lack of dinosaurs in this dinosaur movie, and we were only 20 minutes in.

"What? No! Just wait, I promise, there will be dinosaurs- look, look, just keep watching." I encouraged, looking forward to the reveal of Kyo's first dinosaur experience. I pointed at the TV to make him look at it, and he rolled his eyes and continued watching.

On the large TV, Alan Grant fumbled with taking his glasses off as he continued to look off-camera.

 **"Alan, this species of veriforman's been extinct since the Cretaceous Period."** Ellie Sattler continued as Alan Grant gently grabbed her head to get her attention.

 **"I mean, this thing is humongous. What? What?"** Ellie Sattler finally stopped rambling once Alan made her turn her head to what he was facing, and all words stopped as her jaw dropped, and she stood up in the jeep, rushing to take off her glasses. A great bellowing sound broke out, and the massive long-necked brachiosaurs walked across the field. The iconic John Williams score playing in the background.

I was barely watching the screen, too intrigued by Kyo's reaction as the scene played out. Kyo himself was speechless and even appeared to be leaning towards the screen. The special effects looking as fantastic as the day it came out.

"H.. HOW!?" Kyo sputtered as he watched, finger pointing to the dinosaur. My heart pounded, and I couldn't stop the giant smile that had stretched across my face.

"I know! Isn't it amazing!" I gushed as I continued to look back and forth between the screen and Kyo's awed face.

The characters on screen had exited the jeep and were in disbelief at the giant creature. The dinosaur bellowed once more before getting up on its hind legs to grab the leaves from the top of the tree.

 **"How fast are they?"** Alan Grant asked as he continued to stare at the giant beast, afraid it would disappear before his eyes.

 **" Well, we clocked the T. Rex at 32 miles an hour."** John Hammond mentioned.

 **" T. Rex? You said you've got a ?"** Ellie Sattler nearly stuttered in shock and awe.

 **"Uh-huh."** The old millionaire nodded.

 **"Say it again."** Alan Grant grabbed the man's arms and looked in the eye, feeling like it was all too good to be true.

 **"We have a T. Rex."** The smiling John Hammond stated, joyful that he managed to get such a reaction out of his guests.

"What the hell is a T. Rex?" Kyo asked, now fully invested in the movie.

"You'll see! She's my favourite," I sang, inexplicably happy that Kyo was enjoying himself.

**"Welcome to Jurassic Park."**

.

My phone started ringing, and I quickly paused the movie to pick up the call.

"Moshi, Moshi?" I answered, using the Japanese greeting reserved for phone calls, plus it was just fun to say.

"Marley? Just checking in before I went to bed." Dadaji's rough deep voice came through the speaker.

"Dadaji! How's your trip? Is the weather nice?" I asked, relieved to be hearing from him, my shoulder's feeling a little lighter, but I knew I wouldn't be entirely at ease until he was home, safe and sound.

"It's New York. I hate it. The entire street smells like garbage, and the honking never stops." Tetsuo Sohma clearly was not a fan of the large bustling city.

"Dadaji- I'm sure it's not that bad." I giggled into the phone.

"I'm not interrupting class or anything, am I? I was trying to aim for lunch to call."

"Nope, you called at the perfect time, I'm not in class, Kyo and I just finished lunch," I explained. Kyo shook his head at me while I just shrugged my shoulders. Technically I wasn't lying. We weren't in class, and we had just finished lunch. I didn't want him to fret or anything over me just because I don't know how to walk down the stairs.

"Alright... just wanted to check-in." He repeated, clearly not sure what to say.

"You said that." I tried not to laugh, and I could hear him grumble on the other side.

"The house is fine, I haven't burnt it down yet and still no big parties," I informed him.

"...very well... I have an early morning. Take care."

"You too, thanks for the call Dadaji. Have a good sleep. Love you." We wished each other goodbye, and I hung up, letting out a big sigh of relief.

Kyo gestured to the TV, and I smiled and hit play. Everything felt good in that moment. Dadaji was safe and sound, and Kyo and I were enjoying a classic together.

_I can hardly wait for the t. rex scene  
_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Watching Jurassic Park with Kyo had been a ride. He became so vocal at certain parts and would go silent in awe at others. The Cat of the Zodiac yelled at the young Lex for waving a flashlight around, scoffed when the skeezy Dennis got what he deserved when he was eaten in his jeep. Kyo almost jumped when Ray's severed arm fell onto Ellie and damn near cheered at the end when the T. Rex took out the raptors, essentially saving the day. Marley had cheered along with him, despite having seen the movie numerous time she was enjoying watching all of Kyo's reactions. Marley even chanted with Kyo for the jeep to go faster when they were driving to escape the jaws of the T. Rex. This had been the most fun she'd had in ages.

Marley had been so busy with all her afternoons and evenings are taken up with dance, school work and house chores that she couldn't remember the last time she was able to sit back and enjoy just hanging out.

Don't misunderstand; Marley loved doing all those things, she loved to dance, and she loved cooking for her family, but sometimes it was nice to just sit. To take a moment and enjoy. Now Marley was pretty confident that she had a new movie-watching buddy and was excited to show him all the films he'd most likely never seen.

Kyo Sohma was hooked and wanted more. Marley warned him the sequels weren't as good but were still enjoyable, and that's what they were up to now, half-way through The Lost World.

The main characters where all huddled into a cave trying to avoid the T. Rex's jaws, screaming as the giant dinosaur snapped its jaws past the waterfall.

**"Get Away!"**

**"He can't reach us!"**

The carnivore started using its tongue to lick the people, and both Marley and Kyo shuddered. It was moments later that the scene that Marley had blocked with her entire being came on and a white, red and black snake slithered down a character's shirt.

"Oh God!" Marley screamed as she covered her eyes and shook her head, trying to remove the image from her brain.

"What?! What?!" Kyo asked, trying to figure out why Marley looked like she wanted to jump out of her own skin.

"Ugghhgh! I'm deadly terrified of snakes." Marley moaned as she continued to cover her face, waiting for the moment to be over.

 **"Oh, my god! Ah! A snake! Help me!"** The man cried as he started panicking around the cave, only to walk into the jaws of the T. Rex . Marley was practically shaking through the whole scene.

"Gross... what would you rather take on, the snake or the T. Rex ?" Asked Kyo as he winced at the bloody waterfall.

"T. Rex , any day. Bring it on." Marley joked as she was just relieved the snake was no longer on screen.

.

"Marley-Onee-chan?" A soft voice called over the movie and Marley and Kyo looked to see Kisa standing on the porch in her school uniform.

"Honey Bee! " Marley moved automatically to greet her but winced at the action and Kyo scolded her.

"Sit down Idiot, you're gonna make it worse." Kyo shook his head as he reached for the remote to pause the movie.

Kisa looked at Kyo shyly as she sat down beside Marley.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Kisa asked as she looked over the older girl.

" Just took a small fall, nothing to worry about, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to do ballet exercises with you today." Marley apologized, truly feeling guilty that she couldn't spend time with Kisa on the ballet barre.

Kisa shook her head and clasped her hands onto Marley's arm.

"Is it bad? Does it hurt?" Kisa asked with worry in her eyes.

Marley was about to say something, but someone was quicker.

" The moron can't even walk, she's useless," Kyo replied, he had almost forgotten that the girl was hurt while they had been too caught up in watching movies but had been reminded when the look of pain crossed Marley's face when she tried to move.

Kisa looked at Marley's ankle that was resting on some pillows and had some ice resting on it but looked swollen and red still.

" Did you call Hatori-Oji-Chan?" Kisa asked as she looked at Marley with worry. The white-blond laughed nervously while Kyo shook his head. The young Tiger got a look of determination on her face and rushed out before Marley could stop her.

Kyo smirked as he watched the young girl rush out the door, confident that she was on a mission to grab the doctor.

"Maybe... she really doesn't like the Jurassic Park sequels..." Marley offered, hopeful that the family doctor wasn't going to walk through those doors anytime soon. Kyo only looked at her in disbelief.

"You knew that you'd have to see him eventually. Just let him look at it." Kyo shrugged as he pointed the remote at the TV and unpaused the movie.

.

It was only twenty minutes later, and Hatori rushed through the door with what seemed like a gang of people close behind him. Hatori looked at Kyo in a slight shock before he shook his head and went to Marley to see what was wrong.

Gimli hissed at all the intruders before running off, not wanting to deal with all of the Zodiac members.

"Your cat really doesn't like anybody, huh?" Kyo remarked as he watched the cat run off into the garden.

"He does like people... some people... he likes Dadaji and Satsuki.. and... um.." Marley trailed off, trying to name anyone else that the cat would tolerate.

Momiji rushed in and gently grabbed Marley's hand. Hatsuharu and Isuzu stood in the doorway as Hatori inspected her foot.

"Marley-Chan! Are you okay?" Momiji asked as he looked over Marley, small tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

Marley smiled gently and shook her head, bringing a hand to wipe away the tears.

"I'll be fine, Hatori's gonna make sure. And Kyo's been a great nurse." Marley informed the young Rabbit.

Momiji leaned his head on Marley's shoulder, wishing he had been around to help her.

"Oi! Don't crowd her! Watch her leg!" Kyo stood as he hissed at the crowd, who all seemed to want to check on the indisposed Marley.

"Aww, Kyo! I bet you've been here cuddling with Marley-Chan all day!" Momiji accused as he pointed his finger at the irritated Zodiac member.

"Shut it, Rabbit! Why would I be doing something stupid like that?!" Kyo yelled as his entire face went bright red.

"Stupid Kyo! You would be lucky, Marley-Chan is the best at cuddling!" Momiji announced as she stood up and put his hands on his waist.

"Momiji, please, behave yourself. Marley, you have a small sprain, but it looks like the ice pack has been helping with swelling." Hatori concluded as he gently wrapped Marley's leg with a bandage to set it.

Kisa came rushing through the room, holding something in her arms.

"Are you okay, Onee-chan?" Kisa asked as she sat to Marley's side and held her arm, her large amber eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry Honey Bee, I'll be fine, I was just being clumsy." Marley comforted the young girl, patting her head softly.

.

"Here, to help you get better." Kisa offered Marley the orange plushy lion that had once been hers.

"Aww, Shere Khan!" Marley grabbed the lion and cuddled him close.

"Thank you, Kisa." Marley thanked the young Zodiac member and gave her small peck on the cheek.

"Me too! Me too!" Momiji cheered, and Marley laughed and gave him a peck as well.

" Enough! Let her rest!" Kyo yelled as he tried to grab the Rabbit, who quickly evaded his hand.

.

"Kyo? What are you doing here in the inside in the first place, you know that's not allowed." Hatori pointed out.

"Tch, forget it, I'm outta here.." Kyo scoffed as he tried to head out the door, despising that he was reminded that he wasn't 'allowed' to be on the 'inside.'

Marley moved and winced at the pain but was determined to latch onto Kyo's wrist, keeping him in place. Kyo felt his heart stop as her fingers brushed up against his beads. Panic shot through his system as he stared at her hand, her long sparkly pink nails contrasting against his dull white and red beaded bracelet.

" Kyo was the one who came and saved me." Marley defended him, not appreciating the way he was being treated. They had been having a nice time, Kyo was even smiling at some points, and Marley was not gonna let some rule she thought as 'ridiculous' ruin his day. Marley wanted Kyo to feel welcome and wanted, which he was. Marley really enjoyed Kyo's company and hoped he felt the same.

"Saved is exaggerating it a bit." Hatori pointed out, also looking at the way Marley's hand had wrapped around Kyo's beaded wrist, nervous that she would by mistake displace it in any way.

"If Kyo hadn't come by, then I would have tried to walk and made it worse. He was the one who made sure it was elevated and had an ice pack. " Marley pointed out, forever grateful that Kyo had come for her because he had been worried, even if he would deny it.

"Marley, Kyo is the Cat, and the Cat is not supposed to be inside." Hatori scolded, he could even feel his Zodiac spirits distraught at someone who wasn't part of the Zodiac fighting against the rules that had been followed for thousands of years.

"Kyo is always welcome here; this is my home, isn't it? and he is my friend." Marley argued, frustrated that she had to even voice this because, to her, it was ludicrous in the first place.

"I know you don't understand, but there are rules-" Hatori started to raise his voice, but Marley wasn't taking any of it.

" I don't want to understand, just because it's a rule doesn't make it right." The Zodiac members in the room all stared at the girl, Kyo was clenching his fist as his eyes burnt as he stared at the ground. Hatori looked at Marley in slight awe but let out a sigh, he recognized her attitude from somewhere. Or rather, someone.

Marley was Yuuto's daughter alright.

.

"... very well... I won't tell anyone. But you need to tell your grandfather to let him know what happened to your ankle. And you have to stay off your foot for at least another day. I'll be checking on you tomorrow. But with proper rest, it should be perfectly fine after the weekend." Hatori gave in, his human feelings for the girl being stronger in this moment than his Zodiac spirit's distaste for the Cat's presence on the inside of the estate.

"... fine, .. later though, it's like the middle of the night in New York." Marley promised, but Hatori couldn't take his eyes off the way Marley's hand was around Kyo's wrist, and the boy just stood there and let her keep him there.

"Let's order something for dinner..." Hatsuharu decided to interject, already knowing that Marley was going to get her way for the most part.

"Sounds good to me, can I get a zaru soba. Kyo, what would you like?" Marley asked as she smiled up at the orange-haired boy who seemed to be in shock, but as Marley removed her hand from his wrist and instead held his hand, he was brought back to earth.

"Um.. just a katsu don for me..." He muttered out, finally sitting down again, the warmth of the smile that Marley was sending his way almost making him uncomfortable and couldn't breathe. But he wanted to stay, even if he didn't belong.

The Cat of the Zodiac doubted the strange girl would be so happy to have him in her home if she had taken his beads off by accident. Would Marley be willing to hold his hand with such tenderness or smile at him like he was the only person in the room. No... Kyo couldn't let himself hope for that. It was too much.

_._

_"Kyo is always welcome here."_

.

But he wouldn't mind basking in her warmth for a little longer, even if only to make sure she took care of herself.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Akito had been resting on her futon on doctor's orders, carefully tucked into numerous blankets. She had felt a weird pull for most of the day, and a strange stale feeling broke out almost from her soul. She could feel something... something was up with the Zodiac members... many of them were close, but they felt like they were miles away.

The black-haired beauty just placed the odd feeling on this fever that didn't seem to want to go away, leaving her feeling more weak than usual.

"The bond... I'll always.. have the bond..." Akito whispered as she fell into another deep sleep, convincing herself that everything was as it should be.

.

.-.-.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Zaisu - Japanese chair with no legs but a normal chair back. They are often found in traditional rooms with tatami mats
> 
> Zaru Soba - cold buckwheat noodles with a dipping sauce
> 
> Katsudon - bowl of rice topped with a deep-fried pork cutlet, egg, vegetables, and condiments
> 
> Golden Slumbers - The Beatles ( But I really love the KD Lang cover)
> 
> Thank you for reading :) please leave kudos and/or leave a comment, here's a question, what movie do you think Kyo would love and why, curious to hear opinions. I think Kyo would be a real action/adventure type like The Mummy, Indiana Jones, Pirates of the Caribbean and maybe a soft spot for Lilo and Stich or The Iron Giant.


	23. Then We Would Cook Cornmeal Porridge

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Summer was on its way. The June afternoon was a lot warmer than anyone had expected had I was thanking the A/C gods as I shopped around the cosmetics counters. Re-purchasing some favourites while finding some new ones.

"Marley-Chan! This would look really cute on you!" The cute Boar of the Zodiac held up a sparkly iridescent lip-gloss.

"Oh, that's gorgeous, I love it." I swatched the tester lipstick on the back of my hand, watching as it sparkled in the light, the back of my hand was littered with different coloured lip glosses, I had only come in to grab some eyeliner.

My ankle was feeling one-hundred percent better thanks to the constant watch and help from the Sohma family. Hatori had even allowed me to return to the gymnasium and lightly practice and test my ankle to see if it was indeed better, and he agreed to let me perform this Friday. As long as I took it easy. I wasn't sure how an after school shopping trip counted as easy, but when I had dropped by Kagura's to drop off some baked goods, she quickly invited Zuzu and me on a journey to a small shopping district.

Kagura mentioned that there were a few vintage shops in the area, and it was hard for me to say no to that. Zuzu came along, claiming that she was only tagging along to get away from the Estate for a bit.

_._

_But I think she likes a little shopping now and then too_

.

"Oh, what about this one? This would look really against your skin tone and bring out your eyes." Kagura handed me another gloss was a light plum colour with some copper shimmers.

"Wow, Kagura, you have really nice taste.." I thanked the girl as I admired the glosses she had picked out for me, popping one into my basket.

_._

_So many pretty choices, it's not fair_

.

" Are we done yet?" Hiro whined as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Aww, are you not having fun, Hiro-Kun?" Kagura asked, genuinely wondering why the boy was bored.

" What do you think?" Hiro rolled his eyes and then glared at the brunette.

"Sorry, Hiro. We're almost done, Zuzu's just outside waiting, why don't you go wait with her." I offered to try to mediate between the two strong-minded Zodiac members.

"No. I'm making sure you don't shop around for another half hour, c'mon on, let's go, to the checkout. Move it." Hiro ushered me, done with the department store.

"Sorry, sorry, I guess we got carried away." I apologized as I was herded towards the checkout. I put my stuff on the counter and smiled at the cashier lady.

"Did you find everything, alright?" She asked with a broad smile as she started scanning my items and putting them in a paper bag.

" That and more, thank you." I was friendly with the cashier as Hiro tapped his foot, getting more and more impatient.

"Have you tried this? It's one of our most popular skincare products. I highly recommend it to you." She asked, holding up a bottle of lotion of some sort.

" Um no, but I'm good for skincare products, thank you." I insisted as I brought out a credit card to pay.

"I think this will really help, we've seen really positive results. Can really lighten up your complexion, make it... brighter. You would be so much prettier if you use this." The statement made my jaw drop.

_._

_Right... because I can only be pretty if I have fairer skin..._

.

"Tell me. Do you really just that by basically bleaching her skin, she'll be more beautiful? Do you find her brown skin something that needs to be changed?" Hiro started, glaring up at the cashier who couldn't find a response to the young boy and also shocked me in the process as I stared down at my young friend.

" Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut and do your job. But I mean, I'm just a kid, but at least I know that she's beautiful the way she is and doesn't need some ridiculous skin-lightening product." He finished, raising his eyebrow as if daring the cashier to challenge him.

The clerk's eye seemed to be twitching, and I just started giggling at her open-mouthed expression while finishing up the transaction.

"Please come again soon." She said softly, probably scared to say the wrong thing.

" We won't," Hiro said, and as we headed out, we passed Kagura, who hurried to catch up with us, asking what happened at the cashier.

"The idiot at the cashier has no brain, probably been eating the lipsticks." Hiro huffed as we walked out the door.

"Oh! And Hiro thinks I'm beautiful." I revealed which made Kagura start gushing over the poor boy.

"Hiro-Kun! That's so sweet." Kagura beamed, only making Hiro more annoyed.

" I did not! And if I did, it was only to make a point!" Hiro argued, his cheeks turning a bright red.

"Aww, but Hiro, that was so heroic. Thank you so much. I could just hug you." I cooed, genuinely honoured that he stand up for me in his own Hiro way.

"Don't." Hiro groaned, and I just settled to kiss his cheek, causing him to get even more flustered.

"I'm confused, what did the cashier say?" Kagura asked

"Oh, she just thought I should whiten-up my skin apparently, my skin colour was unsightly enough that she was ready to sell me skin-bleach." I groaned, annoyed by the whole situation. I had become comfortable in Japan, called it home, yet I sometimes forgot how much I stuck out as a woman of colour. It seemed no matter where I went that I would somehow not fit in. But as we mentioned, the cashier something in Kagura seemed to snap, and she was giving off a deadly aura. Switching from her cute girly self to a raging bull.

_._

_Oh no..._

.

"She what!" And I had to grab Kagura by the arm before she stormed back into the store. Even with me trying to pull her back, she ended up dragging me until Isuzu came to my rescue and grabbed Kagura's other arm and helped me drag her down the street.

"Do I even want to know?" Isuzu asked as we finally got far enough away that we released Kagura.

" THAT-" I covered Kagura's mouth, not wanting to cause anyone any more trouble.

" Let's just keep going, it's starting to get crowded in this area." I decided to change the subject, moving everyone along. I noticed Isuzu and Hiro exchanged a look, and Hiro just shook his head.

"Just an idiot who was dropped on their head as a baby..." Hiro commented while throwing up his arms and shrugging.

"Hiro!" I tried to scold but could only end up laughing.

_Well, the people that matter don't care what colour I am, I won't let the opinions of ignorant cashiers bother me_

.

.-.-.-.-

.

"Aren't you just the cutest! I love you, yes I do, I love you so much - ahh... what's her name?" Marley asked as she continued to cuddle with the golden fluff ball the group had come across.

"Mimi," The elder man chuckled as he looked down at his older pup getting love and attention, vigorously waving her bushy tail.

"Mimi! Such a cute name for such a cutie! You are just the fluffiest little cutie, yes you are, yes you are." Marley cooed at the dog she had been giving belly rubs to.

"Little?" Hiro mimicked, clearly judging Marley but the wrong choice of words but happy that his friend was in high spirits, most likely not sparing any thought of the idiot cashier behind her. No Marley did not seem to have a care in the world as she was in dog heaven.

While Marley did love cats and her cat Gimli especially. She was a dog person.

"Marley... enough." Isuzu insisted as she crossed her arms.

"Aww, just a little longer." Marley begged as Mimi jumped on her shoulders, giving the young beauty kisses as Marley laughed and continued to 'coo' and 'aww.'

"Aww, she gave me a kiss!" Marley gushed, feeling honoured while her family wore looks of disgust. Well, Kagura was giggling at least while she held out her phone to take a video, finding the entire encounter endearing.

"Gross.." Hiro mumbled.

"Marley, let's go already." Isuzu was starting to get a little annoyed, already tired of walking around in the humid afternoon.

"Mimi's normally pretty picky and doesn't like strangers, your friend must be good with animals." The old man mentioned as Marley continued to give love and cuddles to his sweet golden retriever. Isuzu and Hiro groaned as they could practically see little cartoon hearts around Marley and Mimi.

.

"Um... ya, you could say that." Kagura giggled, knowing something that the old man didn't know. Kagura wondered if their very Zodiac spirits were attracted to Marley's kind and loving aura.

"Alright, that's enough." Isuzu grabbed Marley by the back of her jean jacket and dragged her away from her furry new friend.

"Bye, Mimi! Have a good walk! I'll be thinking of you." Marley called out as she was dragged away, waving at the old man and the golden retriever. The dog barked while the old man waved back, chucking at the strange scene.

"Lively bunch of kids, and all of them ridiculously good-looking. Ah, to be young. Right, Mimi." The man pondered as he patted his dear old friend on the head, and she simply barked in response.

Once they were far enough away, Isuzu finally released Marley, and she just compliments her on her strength.

"I didn't even get to take off a picture of her." Marley sighed as she walked along with her friends. Kagura revealed that she had videoed the whole scene, and Marley gave her a hug, asking her to send it when she had a chance.

" I promise I can carry a small bag, Hiro." Marley insisted as she tried to grab it from the sweet boy who wanted to put on a hard exterior.

"You're supposed to take it easy, just let me carry it. You can't be trusted." He debated while he continued to keep the bag from her.

"Where should we head next?" Kagura asked as they continued on through the sunny streets of a shopping neighbourhood.

"Oh, there's one more vintage store I want to check out," Marley mentioned as she checked the map on her phone, not wanting to get too lost.

Hiro groaned, regretting coming along for the trip. The boy had only got all wrapped up in the first place because he ended up crossing the 3 girls' path as they were getting into the car at the estate. Hiro didn't even remember why he agreed.

"Sorry, Hiro, just a bit more shopping, then we'll go for crepes, my treat." Marley offered, smiling at the young boy. Hiro now recalled why he had come, Marley had asked him to join and promised crepes. Hard to resist.

"...I guess it's fine...but just one more store." Hiro agreed, already thinking of what crepe he would pick.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The small vintage store was pretty empty, closing hours were just around the corner, and the Sohma's appeared to be the last customers. Marley was thankful as she always worried about her Zodiac family members in crowded places and tried to look out for them the best way she could.

Marley kept tabs on them as she also looked through the clothing rack of vintage dresses.

"Oh, Kagura, you would look so cute in this." Marley pulled a light purple mini-dress of the rack that had black scalloped fabric around the ends and a simple sweetheart neckline.

"Oh it's so cute, I'm going to try it on!" Kagura cheered as she grabbed the dress from the white-blonde and headed for the small dressing room in the back with a few other dresses she had found.

Marley continued to look through the racks while Isuzu was browsing through leather jackets. As she came across a stand of old T-Shirts, Marley found an unexpected treasure. Pulling it out to hold it up against her, it looked like it would be a bit oversized on the girl, but that was okay with her.

"What are you so happy about?" Hiro asked as he raised an eyebrow at her, and she showed him the old crew-neck T-Shirt that had maybe once been white but was now a dingy off-white colour.

" What's **The Karate Kid**?" Hiro asked as he read out the writing on the old, oversized garment.

"A classic 80's movie." She explained, smiling at the poster on the T-shirt.

"It's a bit big..." Hiro pointed out.

"Nah, it's perfect." She snapped a selfie of her with the T-Shirt in hand, winking and smiling in the picture and sent it to Tangerine Karate Kid.

.

+- Maybe I'll let U borrow it :p -+ She texted the unsuspecting orange-haired teen.

" You're buying it?" Hiro asked, not a fan of the look. Hiro imagined there were lots of things in the store that would look better on Marley, not some old unwanted T-Shirt.

"Yep, it's perfect," Marley said with a wide smile and then she looked back at her phone as she got a text back.

+- Don't count on it, I wouldn't be caught dead in that -+ Kyo had texted back, causing Marley to giggle and quickly gave a response.

+- Yes, cuz ur army green cargo pants and v-necks are very fashion-forward -+ with a little smirk emoji.

+- What's wrong with my pants!-+

+- Nothing... Ur wearing them right now aren't you! -+ She guessed, smiling down at her phone as she texted back and forth with Kyo.

+- IAM NOT!-+ Marley could just imagine him glaring at his phone, gripping it a little too tightly.

+- Why do you need so many pockets anyway? -+ She texted and then as looked up from her phone, an item up on the wall for display caught her eye.

"Oh, Zuzu! You should try that on." Marley was pointing at a black slip dress that had a slit going up the side with black lace trim.

"That's so you. And oh my god, if you wear that black fishnet top underneath it.." Marley started rambling with excitement as she wandered off to go get some help from a store worker to get the dress down for her.

Isuzu just sighed and gave in, sometimes fighting against what Marley wanted was impossible. Also, it was a cute dress, and she did want to try it on. Isuzu just didn't want to admit it.

As the worker handed her the dress, Marley found a busted seam on the side and the worker started to apologize while Marley just smiled and mentioned it wouldn't be a problem as the worker bowed profusely to her. Apologizing got the damaged item.

" I can mend it, it just needs a little tender loving care." Marley insisted as she tried to stop the worker from apologizing. While Marley further inspected the rip, Isuzu was reminded of the first time she met the optimistic beauty.

.

.-.-.-.-.

.

_The air was stale as it always was in the familiar building, and the long-haired beauty was done with it._

_Isuzu Sohma made a getaway from her hospital bed as soon as the coast was clear and quickly changed from her hospital gown into her black mini-dress and dark burgundy cardigan. Before adequately checking if the coast was clear, she stepped into the hallway but noticed the doctor was on his way, rushing into the room across the hall. Not bothering to check who was in it._

_The girl lying in bed seemed to jump a little, her heart monitor catching her quickened heartbeat as a flurry of black hair darted from the door to the far wall, crouching on the other side of the hospital bed. The sound of tearing fabric caught the bed-ridden girl's ear as she looked down, the book she was reading forgotten about as she tried to lean over and was met large dark brown eyes._

_The runaway stared up at the stranger from her crouched position, alarmed to see a foreigner's face. Isuzu couldn't believe her bad luck that she wasn't able to slip into an empty room._

_Long white-blond hair flipped as the girl in bed turned her to the commotion in the hallway and looked away from the intruder to see a nurse and doctor arguing. Isuzu tried to peek around the bed to get a look._

_"She hasn't been discharged yet, where is she?" The young doctor looked panicked as he spoke with the nurse on duty._

_"I'm sorry, Doctor, but we're busy; we don't have to time to babysit." The nurse argued, too tired to deal with anyone's nonsense._

_The doctor shook his head and then looked around the hall before coming into the room that Isuzu had run into, and she quickly ducked back beside the bed, crouching as she waited._

_._

_"Bakshi-San? Did you happen to see a girl around your age, long black hair?" The doctor asked while quickly gazing around the hospital room._

_"Umm..." The girl in question felt her heart stop. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to sit in the bed any longer, and she didn't want to get into trouble... Isuzu subconsciously grabbed the strangers sweater covered wrist in a panic. Silently begging not to out her._

_"No, nope, sorry, haven't seen anyone like that. No girls with black hair here, just me. Yep, just me." The girl in the hospital bed answered a distinct accent in her voice, and Isuzu had to stop herself from slapping her own forehead. Could this girl be any more obvious?_

_"...alright... sorry to bother you, Bakshi-San..." The doctor apologized._

_"Oh, that's alright, Doctor Kei, but could you please close the door behind you. Thank you." And the runaway patient heard the door close and let out a sigh of relief but had yet to let go of the mystery girl's wrist..._

_"_ _**Whew... that was close** _ _.." The girl in bed sighed out in what sounded like English, then Isuzu felt a cold hand cover hers and squeeze it lightly._

_"It's okay, he's gone." The girl in the hospital bed comforted, and Isuzu finally looked up at her and was shocked at despite how cold this girls' hands were that her gentle smile was so warm and kind. It reminded her of dear Hatsuharu's smile that could light up an entire room. Isuzu became embarrassed over as she stood up and ripped her hand away._

_"oh...Though... I think they might still be looking for you, but you're more than welcome to hang out here." The girl offered happy to offer sanctuary to the stranger._

_"I'm Marley, Bakshi Marley." The girl smiled up at Isuzu and held out her hand._

_"Sohma... Isuzu." Isuzu just crossed her arms, rejecting the hand gesture._

_"Oh, a Sohma? My Bapu's a Sohma, maybe you know him? Yuuto." Marley mentioned, genuinely curious if they were family._

_Isuzu just shook her head. She had heard of a Yuuto Sohma but had no idea who he was._

_"Or maybe you know Dadaji? Tetsuo?" Marley continued._

_"Never met him..." Isuzu had no idea who 'Bapu' or 'Dadaji' was. She knew Tetsuo Sohma was a very prominent figure in her family, but she doubted that she and this foreigner knew the same Tetsuo._

_"Oh... Sohma must be a common last name then ..." The girl trailed off in thought._

_"But Anyway. It's nice to meet you, Suzu." Marley smiled up at Isuzu._

_"It's Isuzu..." She corrected._

_"Ehzuzu?" The girl tried again._

_"I-IIIsuzu!" Isuzu tried over pronouncing her name, hoping it would help._

_"Ahh, sorry IIIsuzu." Marley tried again, somehow making it sound worse._

_"Forget it." And the irritated Japanese girl decided she had enough and wanted to run away._

_"ahh wait! Please, I'm sorry. Please stay! I'm sorry that my Japanese is so awful, I really am working on it... it's just... some words are harder than others..." Marley explained, her musical accent making her Japanese a little hard for Isuzu to understand, but she got the gist of it._

_._

_Isuzu finally took a good look at the girl in the hospital bed, attached to multiple wires and lines, machines beeping all around her. She appeared to be about her age, her skin was a deep bronze colour but seemed to be ... dull somehow. Long, white-blond hair was tucked into a messy braid, but it was the girl's eyes that kept Isuzu glued to the spot. Large, gentle amethyst eyes that shined, warm and inviting but within them held loneliness. And loneliness was something that Isuzu knew all too well._

_"Fine... only because I don't wanna get caught." The black-haired girl gave in, sitting in a chair on the far side of the room. The smile that Marley gave her when she realized that she was staying nearly blinded Isuzu._

_" You have such a beautiful speaking voice. " Marley pointed out, complimenting the unsuspecting girl. Isuzu was speechless at the girl's strange praise. Isuzu had heard people talk about her hair, her eyes, her looks in general, not that she believed those words, but this felt different._

_"How so..."_

_" How do I say... it's got this deep, melodic sound to it somehow. Like a classic song... sorry that probably sounds really cheesy, but I bet you have a charming singing voice." Marley insisted, a little embarrassed she had said such a thing but still wanted to let the mysterious girl what she thought._

_"Bapu also has a really nice voice, and his singing makes everyone around him so happy. Do you sing?" She asked._

_"Look, I'm just here hiding out, I'm not here for chit-chat." Isuzu spat, feeling self-conscious._

_"Oh, okay... I'll be quiet." The foreigner said softly and gave the runaway a kind smile, but her shoulders slightly sagged a bit as she returned to her book. Isuzu just sat in the faraway chair, continually looking back and forth between the girl reading and out the window at the falling snow. Isuzu looked away from the window to stare at the girl in bed, wondering what was wrong with her._

_Marley looked up from her book and caught Isuzu staring, which made the girl in the chair immediately turn away. But Marley's eye caught something._

_" Oh, um your cardigan, the seam looks like it's popped, on the shoulder." Marley pointed, looking concerned. Isuzu looked to her left and found nothing wrong but then looked to the right on her shoulder the seam had ripped, creating a large hole._

_"Dammit..." She spat under her breath, frustrated at ruining her favourite cardigan; it was one of the comfiest ones she owned and wore it regularly in the colder months._

_"Here, I can mend it. Just needs a little_ _**TLC.** _ _" Marley offered as she put down her book on the side table and started to get up out of bed._

 _"_ _**TLC** _ _?"_

_"Oh, um... " Marley had to take a moment to translate._

_"Tender, Loving, Care." She explained as she removed what looked like an old orange lion plush doll from her lap and placed it on the side of the bed, moving it with a gentle hand as if it a living thing and something precious._

_" Don't bother... it doesn't matter," Isuzu muttered, not wanting to seem like she cared about a mere piece of clothing._

_"Aww but it looks like a cute cardigan, be a shame to not try I'm not half bad, I mend Mama and Bapu's clothes all the time." Marley debated as she looked through a suitcase pocket, bringing out what looked like a small tin box._

_Isuzu noted how slowly she seemed to move and how careful she was to make sure none of the wires connected her were strained, sliding her IV stand with her as she walked._

_Marley stopped, grabbing the ledge by the window as if the movement from the bed to the suitcase had been a marathon. Like moving around the room was hurting her. Marley started heading back to bed but collapsed suddenly, holding her chest._

_._

_Isuzu surprised herself with quickly she ran across the room and to the girl on the floor. Panic flooding through her as she basically picked up Marley and placed her in the bed, probably a little more aggressively than needed._

_"You shouldn't get out bed if you can't get yourself back in Idiot." Isuzu snapped as she glared at the girl before ripping off her cardigan and shoving it into her lap. Annoyed that she had ignored her health for something as stupid as a ripped piece of clothing._

_Marley's eyes widened a bit in shock at the treatment but then started laughing before thanking Isuzu for helping her back into bed._

_"Sorry... I don't mean to be a burden. Oh, If your cold, you can use this." Marley grabbed a knitted dark blue blanket with red geometric patterns and unfolded it before wrapping it around Isuzu's shoulders and smiling at her. The dark-haired beauty was in a small state of shock before she snapped out it and glared before stomping back to the chair on the other side of the room._

_Marley just went about her task, opening the small tin to look through an assortment of threads and needles, finally picking one and got started._

_Isuzu stayed in her chair, cocooning herself in the blanket as she watched the stranger sew. Feeling the soft material of the knitted cashmere wool on her bare skin, a warm feeling spreading throughout her body. Music played from a small pink speaker, and Isuzu took a look around the room, spotting various trinkets, some bunches of yarn and knitting needles, books, a large vase with a bouquet of yellow and white roses along with a few picture frames. It appeared that the Marley had been in the room for a while._

_._

_Our love is pastured such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues strong  
But it's always darkest before the dawn_

_Isuzu noted how she hummed along with the music as she worked, a small, close-lipped smile on her face as she fixed the stitching in Isuzu's cardigan. She even started singing now and then, as if she had forgotten that Isuzu was sitting and watching. Marley looked up from her sewing and smiled at the girl in the chair before returning to her sewing._

_Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa_

_._

_" I apologize if it's not perfect," Marley mentioned as she cut the thread after the final stitch and held the cardigan out for Isuzu to take. The girl got up and tentatively reached out for the cardigan, laying the down the blanket on the bed before slipping on the fixed garment._

_"...thanks .." Isuzu mumbled under her breath, a small blush on her cheeks as she pouted._

_"It really is a cute cardigan, and it looks great on you. The deep red colour contrasts your skin and hair perfectly. You're a model, right?" Marley guessed, confident that she was right._

_"Wha-! No! Don't be stupid... I'm not... I'm not pretty." Isuzu huffed, her insecurities bubbling under her skin. Isuzu didn't understand what was with this stranger, how everything that came out of her mouth sounded so genuine._

_"What are you talking about. You're absolutely gorgeous! I wish I had your looks!" Marley was in shock that the beautiful girl standing by her bedside didn't see herself as pretty._

_"Why would you want to look like me?" Isuzu scoffed. To Isuzu, Marley had almost otherworldly beauty, like something she would see in a painting, but Marley only smiled at Isuzu._

_" Because you've got beautiful dark hair and these gorgeous brown eyes like Mama," Marley said sincerely, a part of her a little envious of the gorgeous dark locks._

_"Like Mama?" Isuzu repeated, curious about what Marley's mother looked like. Marley nodded and mentioned that both her Mama and 'Bapu' had been there earlier but left when the visiting hours ended._

_"Although Mama's hair is a bit curlier, she straightens it all the time. Do you ever curl yours?" The white-blond girl asked._

_"No.," Isuzu answered. The only thing she ever did with her hair was pull it back, so it didn't get in the way, she didn't bother styling it in any way. It was too much of a fuss._

_._

_"May I?" Marley asked with brimming enthusiasm, large amethyst eyes sparkling._

_"You want to curl my hair?" Isuzu asked skeptically, concerned why the stranger looked excited over something so... simple._

_" If you don't mind. It'll be fun!" Marley insisted, with stars in her eyes, Isuzu wanted to say no, but something about Marley made it hard. Isuzu felt dotted on and being the independent girl she was... it felt weird._

_"Fine... " The smile on Marley's face made one think that Isuzu had just told her that she's won a trip or something. Marley was about to get up, but Isuzu scolded her, telling her to stay in bed. Marley tried to fight her on a bit, insisting she would be fine, but Isuzu proved to be more stubborn, and Marley finally gave in, telling Isuzu which bag to grab for her._

_Marley had Isuzu plug in a curling iron and made Isuzu sit on the space of the bed in front of her. Gently with a soft touch, she first brushed out Isuzu's long black hair section by section. It was a kind touch, even when Marley's cold hand brushed up against the back of her neck, all Isuzu felt in her heart was warmth._

_She remembered when her own Mother used to brush her hair, back when Isuzu thought they were a happy family. Looking back now, Isuzu felt like she should have noticed her mother's fake, strained smile, or the way sometimes she tug Isuzu's hair too tightly, hurting her in the process._

_But this stranger, who barely knew her, was so gentle as if her hair was something precious. To not be harmed._

_The ebony-haired beauty felt her lip tremble and her eyes burn, all unknown to Marley, who had happily started curling Isuzu's hair as she hummed along to the music playing in the hospital room._

_._

_Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open_

_Say what you need to say, say what you need to say_

_._

_"Taa-Daa!" Marley announced as she turned off the curling iron and brought out a mirror and put it in front of Isuzu, only to notice tears streaming down her new friend's cheeks and started to panic._

_"Did I burn you?! Or hurt you! I am so sorry, Zuzu!" Marley's heart monitor was hammering away as she fretted over Isuzu, who didn't even object to her butchered name. Without saying anything, Isuzu turned around and wrapped her arms around the foreign girl. Burying her face into Marley's neck as she cried._

_How long had it been since Isuzu thought of her parents and their cruelty? And if even after all the hurt, all the cruel words. She still craved their love. Their acceptance. All Isuzu wanted was a home._

_Marley simply held her and caressed the back of her head as Isuzu let it out until she eventually tired herself out and fell asleep cuddled into Marley. Exhausted from the turmoil in her heart that she thought she had buried._

_The nurse eventually found Isuzu when the night round came by to check on Marley and escorted her back to her own room. Isuzu didn't fight it, too embarrassed at her own actions, and now just wanted to hide under some blankets for an eternity._

_"Have a good night, Zuzu, sweet dreams," Marley called out while Isuzu only grunted., promising herself to stay away from the foreigner._

_._

_A promise she broke the very next day when she left her hospital room and escaped into Marley's. Standing awkwardly in the doorway, uncertain of herself and waiting for the girl lying in bed to notice her._

_Marley had been reading the same book she had the day before, and Isuzu awkwardly tried to start a conversation._

_" What's that you're reading," Isuzu asked, breaking the silence and gesturing to the large book that was resting in Marley's lap._

_" Oh, Zuzu, good morning._ _**Carrie** _ _. Have you read it?" Marley asked as she held up the book, worn from being read. Isuzu shook her head. She was just relieved that Marley didn't bring up last night._

_"Never heard of it.."_

_"Really?_ _**Stephen King's Carrie** _ _?" Marley was surprised, she thought that Stephen King would have been popular enough to be well known in Japan, but maybe she was wrong._

_"What's it about?" Isuzu asked, moving from the doorway to get a little closer, trying to get a better look at the cover, what had looked like a flower from far way was actually a skull, and Isuzu was intrigued._

_" Okay, so Carrie is in high school, and she has this really terrible religiously fanatic mother and is tormented until... she finds a way to get revenge." Marley tried to give only a small peak into the story without revealing everything._

_"How?"_

_"Well, I can't tell you that! I don't want to spoil it." Marley teased, making Isuzu cross her arms and slightly glare at the girl in bed._

_"I could just look it up." Isuzu pointed out._

_"True, but what's the fun in that?" Marley debated while giving the girl a smile._

_Isuzu grabbed the book from Marley's hand and flipped through it but realized it was all in English. Isuzu glared at the writing before she dropped the book into Marley's lap._

_"Tell me.." Isuzu demanded, wanting to know who things played out._

_"Ummm..." Marley stalled while tapping the book._

_"Tell me!" Isuzu insisted, her hands on her hips._

_"Aww, but it's so much better if you see it all unfold..." Marley pouted, hardly bothered by the black-haired girl's glare. But then it looked like she had an idea as she clapped her hands together and stared over at Isuzu with excitement radiating off of her._

_"We could always watch the movie if you want!" Marley offered up the idea, and before Isuzu could answer, the door to the private hospital room opened._

_A gorgeous woman with long wavy black hair entered the room, she shared the same skin tone as Marley, an older sister maybe._

_._

_They began to converse in a language that Isuzu couldn't pick up. It didn't sound like English and seemed to be a very quick yet musical sounding. The woman placed down what she was holding and took Marley's face in her hands, kissing both cheeks and forehead before pulling the girl into a quick, tight looking hug, making the Marley laugh._

_As they conversed, Isuzu really took the woman's features. She was a breathtaking woman, deep brown skin and long thick wavy hair that was dark brown but seemed to give off an amber glow in particular light. While Marley did not share the woman's eye colour, they both had large entrancing eyes and thick lashes._

_"Oh, Mama. This is my new friend. Zuzu Sohma. She's been keeping me company." Isuzu's eyes nearly popped out of her head, she wasn't sure what she wanted to take issue with. The fact that Marley considered her a friend already or the fact that she just introduced her as 'Zuzu.' And this woman seemed much too young to have a daughter Isuzu's age._

_" Hi Zuzu, I'm Chandra Bakshi, Marley's mother. It's so lovely to meet one of her friends. " The woman just smiled as she hovered over her daughter, taking Marley's hair out if it's braid and quickly brushing it out before braiding it again, her fingers moving so fast like she had done thousands of times before._

_"It's Isuzu.." The Japanese teenager finally uttered._

_"Suzu?" Chandra tilted her head and tried to say her name correctly, and Isuzu wasn't sure if she could go through this whole routine again._

_" People actually call me Rin," Isuzu revealed, feeling strange as she stood in front of the mother and daughter, their large eyes looking at her with genuine interest._

_"Oh, why Rin?" Marley asked, genuinely confused about how the nickname 'Rin' came from 'Isuzu.'_

_"Because ... um, the kanji... it's an alternate reading..." The girl started getting a little nervous as both foreign women watched her with such interest, and she became a little flustered stopped explaining altogether._

_"Zuzu is fine..." She gave in, the kindness and beauty of the women's large eyes proving to be too much to fight. Isuzu told her herself that they probably wouldn't get another chance to use their nickname for her anyway; she didn't plan on sticking around._

_"Oh Mama, don't you think that Zuzu could be a model.?" Marley pointed out._

_"Yes, and I couldn't help but notice her hair's about as long as yours." Chandra agreed with her daughter as she stood by Marley's bed and smiled at Isuzu._

_"Oh, you should let Mama do your hair Zuzu? She's a lot better at it than me." Marley gushed, excited to see her new friend in a fun hairstyle. Isuzu's hair still had curls in her hair from the day before, and Isuzu actually really liked how it looked. Not that she would tell anyone that._

_The door opened again, and in stepped someone Isuzu was familiar and one she had never met. The ebony-haired teen felt like she really picked the wrong room._

_"Look who I ran into in the lobby." An older man with a shaved head and stubble with patches of grey announced as he wrapped his arm around the shoulder of Isuzu's fellow Zodiac member._

_" Chandra-San, Marley-San. It's nice to see you again. Happy New Year. " Hatori bowed slightly to the women and Marley only laughed while they wished him a happy new year as well..._

_"Please drop the -San, just Marley, please." The bed-ridden girl insisted while her mother agreed. Marley then was about to gesture to Isuzu to introduce her but was shocked at the glare Isuzu was giving the doctor. Isuzu had only seen him yesterday when he had driven her to the hospital. Now she was trying to figure out why the Dragon knew this family._

_"What are you doing here." Isuzu spat while Hatori shook his head in slight annoyance._

_"The hospital called. You know you shouldn't try to run away Rin, it only makes it worse. Let the doctors do their job." Hatori scolded her._

_Before Isuzu could retort, Marley spoke up._

_._

_" Zuzu wasn't running away... she just.. um... wanted to stretch her legs, and she saw that I needed help as she passed by the room and helped me back into bed." It wasn't technically a lie, Isuzu had helped Marley back into bed... the day before._

_Chandra and Marley were soon talking back and forth again in the language that Isuzu couldn't pick up, but it looked like Marley was being scolded, and before she knew it, Isuzu was wrapped up in a tight hug. Chandra held the girl, and Isuzu couldn't help how safe it felt. It was a warm hug, one that made her protected. It wasn't like when Hatsuharu hugged her, she cherished those as well, but this ...this was the hug of a mother._

_Chandra pulled away but held Isuzu's face softly in her hands, a soft, tender look on her face._

_"Thank you for looking after my stubborn daughter, she can be so difficult!" Chandra teased, but a kind and thankful smile on her face. Truly grateful that Isuzu had been there._

_"Mama!" Marley fake gasped, but it only resulted in her coughing, and Chandra quickly went to Marley's side, rubbing her back._

_"She is a handful." The other man was by Marley's side, handing her a glass of water with a straw in it._

_"Not-you too-Bapu," Marley said through her cough while the man insisted she drink some water. While she sipped, the man laid a kiss on top of her head, pulling away and looking down on Marley with loving eyes._

_" Rin, this is Marley's father, Yuuto Sohma, Yuuto, this is Isuzu Sohma." Hatori introduced the two as he noticed that Isuzu was staring at the family. When Hatori mentioned that Yuuto was Marley's father, she raised her eyebrow. They didn't look anything alike, and Marley did not appear to be half-Japanese._

_"It's Bakshi actually, Yuuto Bakshi. It's nice to meet you, Isuzu. Thank you for looking out for our troublemaker." The man joked, giving Isuzu a giant smile as Marley half-heartedly glared at him before smiling back at him._

_Isuzu was now able to see where Marley's nature came from as seemed to be a product of these two doting and somewhat 'cheesy' parents. A part of Isuzu was jealous, she couldn't deny it. But a stronger part was happy that Marley had such a loving family._

_"Rin, I just want to check up on you, let's get you back to your room for some tests." Isuzu hesitantly agreed and was about to leave, but Yuuto interjected._

_"After Isuzu's done with her check-up, would you two like to come back for lunch, we were going to order take out." Yuuto invited, and when it looked like Isuzu was going to object, Marley pitched in as well._

_"Please do! The more, the merrier, right? plus, it beats hospital food." Marley mentioned, hoping to entice her new friend with a decent meal._

_Even though Isuzu felt subconscious eating in front of others, she wanted to be a part of something... something that felt.. real. And the Bakshi family felt... right._

_Isuzu nodded, and Hatori ushered them out the door. The two Zodiac members walked down the hall towards her hospital room, and Isuzu went through with her blood tests. Once the nurse left and she was alone with Hatori, she finally decided to ask._

_._

_"Who are they?" she asked while taking her out of the pigtails, letting the loose curls flow._

_"Well, Yuuto-San is Tetsuo-Sama's son. He left the Estate almost 8 years ago and moved to America." Hatori started, and Isuzu interrupted, surprised by the information. She had heard stories of Tetsuo's heir and son running away. It had been a massive scandal when he married someone who his father hadn't approved off, and Yuuto chose his wife over the Sohma family._

_"Tetsuo-sama? That mean old grump is that man's father? and Marley is...?"_

_"Chandra's daughter, and while Yuuto-San is not her birth father, he sees her as his own," Hatori explained._

_"What are they doing here?" Isuzu wanted more information, all of this seemed strange, and that was saying a lot for the Sohma family._

_" Marley-San... she fell ill, and her health deteriorated quickly, and Yuuto-San reached out to Tetsuo-Sama, and he flew them out to get Marley the best care possible."_

_"What's wrong with her? She could barely walk across the room without dropping to the ground.." Isuzu asked, thinking off the machines she was hooked up to and pain on her face when she toppled to the ground._

_" Heart condition... her heart can't pump blood properly," Hatori answered, checking his phone._

_"Is that why her hands are so cold?" Isuzu looked down at her own hand, remembering when Marley had held them when she was hiding from the doctors._

_" Well.. yes, it is one of the symptoms..though it only occurs in severe cases of heart failure." Hatori said softly, a sad look in his eyes._

_"Severe heart failure, but doesn't that mean... that's not fair." Isuzu huffed as she turned to look out the window, glaring at the currently blue sky. Isuzu started cursing herself._

_Of course, she had to go and make friends with someone who was basically on their death bed. Marley, who, after knowing Isuzu for such a little amount of time, made her feel ... normal. As if she wasn't a freak. Like she could be herself and Marley wouldn't get mad or judge her. And her parents seemed to be just as kind as she was. They really did look like the perfect family... and what would happen to that if Marley... If Marley..._

_" No... it hardly ever is, but there' still hope. I have to leave, Akito is asking for me. Now, stop running away from the doctors. " Before Hatori left, he asked Isuzu what one plus one, and when she answered, he snapped a quick photo._

_"Your hair looks very nice in curls, Zuzu." and as Isuzu got ready to throw a pillow at the doctor, he was gone, leaving Isuzu to her thoughts._

_._

_The logical part of Isuzu told herself to stay away from the Bakshi family, but she found herself continually sneaking out of her room and slipping into Marley's. A few more days passed by, and while Isuzu was staring out the window in her own room, she had an unexpected visitor._

_"May I come in." The tall man stood in the doorway, gently knocking on the frame._

_Isuzu just nodded, not knowing why Marley's father had shown up. Yuuto smiled at Isuzu as he walked into the room._

_"The nurses have been gossiping. And they say that you've been sneaking into Marley's room, watching movies late at night." He mentioned as he looked at the small vase of flowers on her bedside._

_" The nurses always gossip, it's annoying, especially when they're wrong," Isuzu mumbled, annoyed that she wasn't as discreet as she tried to be._

_"We asked Marley the same thing, but my daughter is... not a convincing liar," Yuuto explained as he let out a chuckle. The girl cursed Marley under her breath and finally turned to the man, ready to kick him out._

_" But, I bet you are a lot better at keeping secrets, being a Zodiac member and all." He gave her a cheeky smile, which made her stop her words, panic set in._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Isuzu spat, not knowing how much Yuuto knew._

_"It's alright, I know, I've known since I was a child." He explained with a kind yet sad smile, hoping to put her at ease while also seemingly thinking back on a distant memory. Isuzu thought about it and put together that he probably knew due to being Tetsuo's son, and nothing happened in the Sohma Clan that Tetsuo wasn't aware of. Well... the old man knew most things, there were still things Isuzu was sure he wasn't aware of._

_" I also heard gossip that you constantly try to escape your hospital appointments." Isuzu was surprised at the change in topic, curious about what he was trying to get at._

_" I'm here to ask for a favour. My wife and I can't be here as much as we'd like to, and we worry about Marley." Yuuto explained as a sad look crossed his face as he stared down at this hands, Isuzu could see how tired he was as he sat down in the chair beside her bed._

_"What does that have to do with me?" The harsh teen snapped, getting ready for him to tell her to stay out of Marley's room and let Marley rest or something. To stop bothering her._

_" If we put an extra bed in Marley's room, would you be alright with keeping her company. And maybe it'll stop you from running away from your nurses." Yuuto proposed, giving Isuzu a smile, hopeful that she would agree._

_"Do whatever you want, I don't care." Isuzu scoffed as she crossed her arms, wanting to stop the hammering in her heart and relieved that he hadn't told her to stay away. Her attitude only made Yuuto laugh._

_"Alright, but that means no more running away. Maybe you two can keep each other out of trouble." He joked as he patted Isuzu on the head like a child making the Zodiac member blush._

_"Please continue being friends with my daughter." Yuuto asked, giving Isuzu a kind smile, one that said, ' thank you.'_

_"We're not friends..." Isuzu crossed her arms, all the while thinking that she wouldn't let herself get too attached to the weak girl with cold hands._

_At the statement, Yuuto only laughed and shook his head, as if he knew Isuzu was just stubborn._

_"Maybe tell that to the matching friendship bracelet your wearing." He pointed to Isuzu's wrist to the braided bracelet that was made from black and red yarn with silver beads around her right wrist. Isuzu covered it with her hand, and her entire face went red._

_Isuzu told herself that as soon as she left this hospital, she wouldn't look back and would be out the Bakshi's lives for good. She didn't want to be around when Marley's machine flat-lined._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

A squeeze of her hand brought Isuzu back to the vintage shop, the warmth of the hand grounding her in the present.

"Zuzu, everything alright?" Marley asked as she looked at her and Isuzu looked down at their holding hands, the same bracelet around her wrist, a matching red and white yarn bracelet with gold beads around her wrist. The warmth of Marley's hand, reminding her that she was here and that her new heart had saved her.

But Isuzu was still Isuzu and struggled with Marley's affectionate self and pulled her hand away, blushing as she did so.

Marley only giggled, seeing that Isuzu seemed to be acting like her usual self and was about to say something else before Kagura bounced over and tackled Marley into a hug.

"This is perfect, Marley-Chan! I'm going to wear it to your showcase." Kagura squealed as she released Marley and started twirling in the cute purple dress. Yes, the cat was out of the bag, Marley found out quickly just how many tickets Momiji had bought for the Sohma family, and while at first, she was immensely embarrassed, Marley found herself excited for her friends to be there.

"It looks great on you, Kagura." Marley complimented the girl and Hiro and Isuzu just rolled their eyes as Kagura continued to twirl and hop around in the dress.

"Let's find something for you to wear, you mentioned that there was an after-party for the performers and their guests, right?"

"Yes, but I already have something picked out," Marley revealed, a soft smile on her face that piqued Hiro's curiosity as he listened in.

"Oooh! What are you going to wear!? Tell me, tell me!" Kagura demanded as she shook the taller girl by the arms, leaving her dizzy, causing Isuzu to step in and pull the Boar away.

" I was actually going to wear one of Mama's lehenga choli's." Marley explained once the room stopped moving around her.

" A what?" Hiro asked, having no idea what Marley had said, but in his defence, no one around her knew what she was talking about.

"Oh, it's like a fancy India skirt and top set..." Marley tried to explain, but it would just be easier to show and brought out her phone and showed the group some examples.

"Wow, they are so many! And so colourful! I can't wait to see you in one. You're going to look beautiful. How many do you have?" Kagura asked, entranced by the beautiful clothing.

"Between mine and Mama's? Probably more than we needed." Marley joked, thinking off the boxes of traditional Indian clothing that was in storage.

" Do you think I could wear one day?" Kagura asked with stars in her eyes.

"Of course, they might be a bit long on you though...but they would still really nice on you, Kagura. We can do a little photoshoot." Marley suggested, happy to share a part of her culture with her family.

"Oh, you're trying to embarrass me! I'll have to show Kyo-Kun." Kagura blushed, but the mention of the Cat's name left Marley a little confused.

.

"Kyo-Kun?" Marley said, in case she maybe heard wrong.

"Yep, love of my life, Kyo-Kun!" Kagura sang as she skipped around the store, looking through racks.

"Oh... Kyo's your fiancé.." Marley uttered, unsure of what she was feeling.

Isuzu watched Marley's face drop slightly. It was barely noticeable, but having spent so much time with the girl, she knew when something was up. Kagura's obsession and forceful nature typically bothered Isuzu, but now it really pissed her off and was about to correct Kagura. Hiro beat her to it.

" You two aren't engaged, plus why would you want to get married to him." Hiro pointed out.

"We are engaged, Kyo promised to marry me when we were kids!" Kagura insisted, and Marley could only think of the first time she met Kagura and how she described her fiancé.

_"He's a bit of an angry grump these days... he wasn't always like that... he is.. kind of awkward but a gentle person."_

"Didn't you threaten him with a rock or something if he didn't ask you?" Isuzu pointed out which Kagura seemed to completely ignore.

"Kagura... Kyo really is a wonderful person, I can see why you love him so much. "

" Wait... you know... Kyo-Kun." Kagura uttered as she stared at Marley is slight disbelief, and Marley nodded.

"Well we are in the same class," Marley mentioned, she decided not to mention that Kyo had been to her house, she didn't want to get her friend in trouble with going to Marley's home. A girl who was not his finance.

" I love everything about him! The good things, the bad things.. I accept them all!" Kagura proclaimed.

"Well that's good, I'm very happy for you." Marley encouraged, but she was still surprised about the new information.

" No one could ever love him as much as I can! Even his true form, I accept that too!" Kagura yelled, which made Marley raise an eyebrow when Kagura mentioned a 'true form.'

"Kagura. Shut up right now." Isuzu ended Kagura's rant with her ice-cold glare while Marley looked at the two girls, trying to figure out how the room's temperature had seemed to drop, even Hiro looked... disgusted somehow.

"I'm going to go look at shoes over there in the corner." Marley decided before anyone could say anything she left the Zodiac members.

Hiro looked back and forth between the girls, not liking the atmosphere and decided to follow Marley.

.

" You have no business telling other people about the Cat's true form. And don't bother Marley with your obsessive 'love' towards Kyo." Isuzu spat, more than just annoyed with the Boar.

"Does she know?" Kagura asked as she stared down at the floor.

" I don't know, but that doesn't mean you go yelling it without thinking." Isuzu spat, wishing she was in her horse form, and she could give Kagura a good kick to the head.

Both girls looked over at Marley, and she was trying on a pair of cute sandals while talking to Hiro, a smile on her face while Hiro seemed to be blushing and turning away. But Marley's smile was off, somehow it was forced, but Isuzu was the only one to take note of it. She knew Marley's smile, and that wasn't it.

The ebony-haired beauty had been wondering how strong Marley's and Kyo's friendship was and if there was any chance that Marley might even have the slightest bit of feelings for her cursed cousin. The Horse of the Zodiac was also surprised at how familiar the Cat acted with her dear friend.

Isuzu had taken it upon herself to stay over Marley's house to help look after her ankle over the weekend, helping her get around and making sure she didn't push it. Kyo had dropped by, saying he was just dropping off homework, but then he ended up staying for lunch and into the evening before he went home. Isuzu had found it annoying to have him around, but Marley seemed happy that he was there, so she put up with it.

"Has Kyo been cheating on me?!" Isuzu could see Kagura's temper rising and felt she was about to something reckless, and the last thing she wanted was Marley in the middle of any of Kagura's personal drama.

"Kagura, we may be from the same family...but if you lay one jealous finger on Marley, I'll tear you apart." Isuzu threatened, her cold glare stopping Kagura in her tracks. Kagura was wickedly strong, but even she knew when she was no match for Isuzu.

Kagura huffed and went to change back into her clothes while Isuzu just glared before walking to meet up Marley, who was now trying on sunglasses with Hiro.

Marley no longer had her perfect family, but Isuzu would do what she could do make sure her friend was happy and safe. The Sohma's weren't perfect, but Marley made it better, her light helped keep the darkness at bay, if only for a little.

_"Thank you for looking after my stubborn daughter, she can be so difficult!" Chandra teased, but with a kind and thankful smile on her face. Truly grateful that Isuzu had been there._

Marley was stubborn alright, but her stubbornness had kept her alive, even when there seemed to be no hope, Marley pushed through. Isuzu had her regrets, but now she would try to stand by her friend's side as long as it was safe to do so.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The orange light of dusk covered the Sohma Estate as Shigure walked on the cobblestone path, heading towards the main house.

As he slipped off his sandals, the maids of the house greeted him, and he smiled politely as he walked towards Akito's room, where he found her lounging by the porch, an oil lamp lighting up the centre of the traditional room.

"Shigure, what are you doing here?" Akito asked she slightly turned her head towards him, her dark eyes staring holes into him.

"How are you feeling?" The Dog asked as he kneeled on the other side of the room.

"What do you want." Akito didn't feel any need for pleasantries, she figured the man was here for something other than just checking on how she felt. If he cared how she felt, then he wouldn't have betrayed her.

"Yuki and Kyo have started getting happier since Tohru-Kun came. I hope things continue in a positive direction. I assume your real goal is for this to fail, but you're out of luck..." Shigure pointed out as Akito just stared out at the garden. Akito didn't care how 'happy' Tohru Honda made them, she wouldn't be there long. She was... temporary, and Akito's bond was eternal.

"But, I suppose you'll get a chance to see all their happy faces come this Friday," Shigure mentioned, savouring the moment.

"Oh? And what makes you say that." Akito asked as she crossed the tatami floor and stood in front of Shigure's kneeling form.

"Then, you aren't aware?" Shigure amused as he stared up at her through his bangs, a small smirk on his face.

" Aware of what? Stop speaking as if you know something I do not." Akito ordered, her hand moving to the top of Shigure's head.

" Did you know how close Marley has become with my household?" Shigure asked, knowing that Akito most likely had no idea of the happenings outside of the Estate.

Akito was aware that Marley knew the trio that lived with Shigure. They went to the same school, and they ended up on a few trips together. But Akito doubted that Marley was actually friends with them. Especially the monster of the Zodiac.

"It's quite cute; actually, we all have tickets to her showcase, and I know that she's is just over the moon that we'll all be there." Shigure actually didn't know if Marley was excited that they were coming, but the girl was so simple, he assumed she was.

" Kyo is especially excited." Shigure knew he was causing a bit of trouble, but he wanted to play a game, and he wanted the stakes to be a little higher. Move things along if he could.

"... it would be a shame if they all couldn't make it... wouldn't it. But I'm sure Marley would hardly care..." Akito mused as she grabbed Shigure's chin, her long nails only slightly digging into his skin. An ugly feeling built up under Akito's skin. She really didn't see why anyone else had to go Marley's showcase if she was attending. Marley probably only invited them out of pity Akito decided, smirking at the revelation.

"The Monster really should learn his place, and I won't have Marley bothered with his presence." Akito sneered at the very thought of the Cat of the Zodiac. Marley was Akito's, and she didn't appreciate the other Zodiac members taking up her time. The Zodiac belonged to Akito, and so did Marley. Friday might be a lot more interesting than just Marley's showcase. Two birds with one stone perhaps.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

After they paid for their things, the cold energy didn't leave, and Marley was beside herself, and what's worse was Kagura looked like her world had been crushed.

While Marley hadn't spent as much time with Kagura as she did with other Sohma members, she still like they were friends and didn't like seeing her looking so dejected.

As Hiro and Isuzu talked about something, Marley decided to hang back with Kagura, who was walking far behind the group.

" Hey, everything alright?" Marley asked as she kept the slow pace with the normally talkative girl.

Kagura looked at her, thoughtful brown eyes searching Marley's concerned amethyst eyes. The Boar of the Zodiac thought of the time she spent with Marley, the cooking lessons, and how patient she was with her, encouraging her with every step. Even she nearly burnt down the entire kitchen, she barely batted an eye and had been more concerned with Kagura's well being.

Marley was kind and had everything to give. Which made the realization that Marley was close with Kyo all the harder. At first, she thought that Tohru Honda was the one she had to worry about. But if Marley was her love rival, then... she felt unable to fight.

" I just remembered that I need to go home for dinner!" Kagura lied, giving a broad false smile to Marley.

"Oh.. we can walk you back, or I can call Sousuke to pick us up-"

"No, no. You all go ahead and enjoy yourselves." Kagura insisted, not wanting any more kindness from Marley at this moment, in her mind begging her to let it go.

" Okay... but text me when you get home to let me know you got home safely," Marley asked, and Kagura cursed in her head again, wishing the girl wasn't so concerned with others all the time.

"Will do. Enjoy your crepes! Bye!" Kagura called as she already started jogging away from Marley, not even saying goodbye to Isuzu and Hiro.

.

Marley watched as Kagura skipped away, her bright orange cat backpack jostling behind her.

"Hey! Hurry up already, I've waited long enough!" Hiro yelled, causing Marley to turn around and see the Zodiac members standing there, waiting.

"Ah! Sorry, Sorry." She apologized as she caught up with her friends, feeling guilty for holding them up.

"Where'd Kagura go?" He asked, inquisitive eyes watching Marley's.

"Um, she said that she needed to go home for dinner," Marley explained as they walked around looking for the place that Marley mentioned should have crepes.

"Finally, she was getting to be a bit much." Hiro sighed, and then he spotted the crepe spot, a small, corner spot that had an over the top french theme with an Eiffel Tower on the sign. The Ram of the Zodiac ushered the girls over to the cafe, not wanting to risk any more distractions.

"She means well. Although I'm still surprised that Kyo is her fiance.." Marley smiled, curious about how the Zodiac couple acted when together.

"So is he." Hiro laughed, putting down the shopping bags on the floor and taking a seat.

"Trust me on this, they're not together." Isuzu tried to explain, thoroughly annoyed with Kagura and the trouble she was able to cause.

"But Kagura does love him?" Marley asked, trying to get the story straight.

" Trust me, Marley, she doesn't."

"Why would Kagura lie about something like that?" The confused white-blond teen asked as she watched Isuzu's annoyed expression.

"Just... it's not love."

"Ho-" Marley was about to ask more, but Isuzu interrupted her.

"Trust me, when you see them together Friday, you'll get what I'm talking about." The Horse of the Zodiac put, already knowing she was going to have without looking at the menu. A simple butter and sugar crepe weren't likely to upset her stomach, she trusted it.

"Ya, you're in for a real show," Hiro smirked, familiar with Kagura's strange obsessive behaviour towards the Cat of the Zodiac. He looked through the menu quickly, eyes stopping on the chocolate ice cream crepe.

Marley was now truly curious about Kagura and Kyo's relationship and somehow relived. Friday couldn't come quickly enough. An excited feeling bubbling through her chest, ready to share her passion with her family and hoping she didn't let anybody down.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Skin whitening cream is a very well sold product in Asian countries, especially in East Asia and India where colorism is still very prevalent. These beauty ideals have been so ingrained into the culture that products meant to whiten of the skin are considered skincare and sold everywhere.
> 
> Why 'Isuzu' is often called 'Rin': an alternate reading of 鈴 (suzu), the second kanji of her given name; suzu translates to "small bell" in Japanese, and "rin" resembles the sound a small bell makes.
> 
> Lehenga Choli: traditional clothing of women in India, is a combination of the gagra or lehenga (long skirt) and the choli (blouse).
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Shake It Out - Florence + the Machine
> 
> Say - John Mayer
> 
> woooh, Peachie here, thanks for reading :p Please comment if you can, I would really appreciate it


	24. Of Which I'll Share With You

.

_._

_._

_The room was quiet, the T.V was on mute, only the persistent sound of machines beeping sounded through the room but I had gotten used it._

_I stared out the window, it was a beautiful spring day, and I couldn't help but wonder what the flowers looked like. I hadn't been able to leave the hospital since being admitted. Only able to go for short walks through the halls or even made to be pushed into a wheelchair._

_"Maybe they'll let me go the roof now that it's getting warmer..." I thought out loud, hoping to get some fresh air._

_I checked the time and looked at the phone, waiting for it to ring. I had given Mama and Bapu a few calls earlier as they should have landed in Vancouver by now, and they mentioned they were taking a train from Vancouver to California then a bus from there to Las Vegas. It made for a long day of travelling._

_They had wanted to fly, but spring break was in full swing in the states, and it was impossible to find a direct flight or even a connecting flight._

_"At least Mama likes trains... don't know about Bapu though...maybe he likes them too. What do you think" I asked the little lion plushy by my side._

_Time passed, and soon it was late afternoon, and my phone had yet to ring, so I tried calling again, but it went straight to voicemail again._

_I was alone today, Zuzu's health had been good, so she had no need to be in the hospital. While I was happy she was doing better, a small part of me was feeling lonely in the empty room._

_Me alone with my thoughts didn't seem to be a good idea as I fidgeted with my fingers, my anxieties bundling up in my chest._

_" I'm sure they're exhausted after travelling. I'll try again in the morning." I decided as I opened up my book, hoping the world of George R. Martin would distract me._

_._

_The sun had gone down, and their doctors did their night rounds, checking on me and my vitals but not offering much in conversation. Which was fine. They're busy._

_A knock on the door took me out of my trance, and I turned to see Hatori and Dadaji._

_" Oh, hey, what are you two doing by so late? Did you guys have dinner yet? I think the cafeteria is serving curry today, it smelt pretty good." I greeted the two, giving the two a smile, happy to see them._

_But they didn't return a smile or seem to be in any sort of good mood as I took in their sagged shoulders as they walked into the room solemnly. Hatori remained standing while Dadaji took a seat by my bed._

_"Is everything okay? Did the doctor say anything?" I tried to figure out what had them is such low spirits and what I could to maybe cheer them up._

_" It looked like a beautiful day outside, I bet the flowers are just coming in, I heard someone said that cherry blossom season is on its way," I mentioned, not really sure what that meant but it sounded pretty. Bapu had told me they would have picnics under cherry blossom trees when he was a kid._

_Dadaji took my right hand in his, rubbing the top of my hands with his thumbs. His eyes looked like he had been crying, and he was clenching his mouth._

_" Marley.. there... there's been." Dadaji tried to say something but couldn't seem to get the words out and had to take another breath. I placed my other hand on top of his, and it only made him lower his head._

_"Tetsuo-Sama... I can-"_

_"No." He cut Hatori off as he sent the doctor a glare and then turned his gaze to me, and I only waited, a feeling of dread entering me as he really stared into my eyes._

_" There's been an accident. .. I'm-. Your parents ...have passed."_

_I felt a deep clenching in my heart, and I couldn't breathe. All I heard was the machines around me, harshly beeping as I ripped my hands from Dadaji and brought them to my chest, trying to make the pain in my heart disappear._

_"CODE BLUE!"_

_"CLEAR!" A hard, painful shock tore through my body._

.

I woke up with a start and brought my hand to my chest, feeling my heartbeat rapidly as I stared up at the ceiling. I looked around the room and realized I wasn't in the hospital room but in my room on the Sohma Estate. A lump of fur jumped onto my bed and chose to crawl onto my chest, making himself comfortable.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm down as I used one hand to pet Gimli, who meowed and started purring.

_._

_That... felt like it was only yesterday...  
_

.

I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed a number, silently praying for him to answer. As the phone rang, I brought my hand to my face and felt it was wet on my cheeks. Tears were still flowing down.

"Marley? Everything okay? It must be 5 in the morning over there." A gruff voice came through the receiver, and I felt myself smile, a breath of relief leaving me.

_._

_He's okay_

.

"Ah, yes, just woke up early, I guess, and I thought I would give you a call," I explained, sniffling a little bit.

" Are catching a cold? You sound a little stuffed up?" He asked, and I immediately tried to come up with a lie to explain my sniffling.

" Yes, a cold... it's from a cold because..well you know summer is around the corner and people get summer colds, and I've been having to carry around tissues but don't worry, I'll take some cold medicine." I told him, hoping he wouldn't see through me and just accept it.

" Okay, well, take care of yourself and get Hatori to do a check-up, the Sea Monkey might as well make himself useful." Dadaji insisted, and I couldn't help but giggle at the poor Hatori's nickname.

"Dadaji." I giggled while trying to lightly scold him.

" Tonight's the showcase, right?" Dadaji asked, ignoring my scolding. I got up from the bed to which Gimli meowed in protest as I went to open the curtains, revealing the torrential downpour.

"Yep, tonight's the night," I responded, silently hoping the weather would turn around by the evening.

" Hatori told me the Rabbit invited half of the Sohma family." Dadaji chuckled as I heard movement from the other side, a door opening and sounds of horns beeping and people talking.

"Not exactly, just a few friends," I mentioned, hoping he could hear me through all the noise. I heard someone on the other side ask Dadaji something, and he told whoever it was that he was busy.

"I'll let you go Dadaji, I just wanted to call and say hi," I told him, not wanting to keep him from anything important.

_._

_Dadaji's okay, he's alright_

.

"Alright, well. Have a good time tonight, you... you're.. have fun." Dadaji

"Thanks, Dadaji. Have a good day, miss you." All I heard was grumbling on the other end till he finally responded.

"... I miss you, too.."

"Awwww, Dadajiiii!" I gushed into the phone.

The phone clicked off, and I couldn't help but laugh at my poor Dadaji, who was clearly at his limit for any of 'that cutesy stuff' as he called it.

I took a deep breath and decided that even though it was raining out, I could use a small jog.

"Gimli, wanna go outside?" I asked the cat as I rummaged through my closet, looking for jogging pants and a rain jacket. Gimli gave me an annoyed look and just curled up on my duvet to fall back asleep.

" I guess you're done with the rain, huh honey." I gently scratched behind his ear, causing him to meow and purr as the rain continued to beat down on the roof.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The morning sun was finally peeking out from the clouds, giving the Sohma Estate a little break from the heavy rain they had been experiencing the last few days.

Removing my raincoat hood, staring up at the blue sky, I tightened my ponytail while I took a small break from jogging, catching my breath as I took in the smell of summer rain, a smile stretching across my face. There was just something about sunshine after heavy rainfall that was so simple and beautiful that I just wanted to stop and enjoy it.

I took a second deep breath the scent of the fresh rain changed, and the alarming smell made me scrunch my nose as a charred burning smell took over. I looked around and followed the scent quickly and came to a house that was always on my jogging route.

_._

_Oh no_

.

Small clouds of smoke rose out the porch, and I leapt into the door, not even bothering to take off my shoes as I rushed into the house. The forgotten pan on the stove was on fire, and smoke nearly engulfed the kitchen. I rushed to turn off the stove that was left on high, but the fire seemed to have a life of its own.

Scrambling around looking for a pot lid, opening numerous cabinets till I found one and pushed down the fire. Once the flame was snuffed out, I took a breath and tried to calm down my racing heart, opening all the windows in the kitchen to let out all the smoke.

_._

_How did I go from enjoying the morning rain to putting out a kitchen fire_

.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I called throughout the house, finally slipping off my sneakers before I tracked any more mud throughout the house.

I heard footsteps, and a tall man with long chestnut hair in a low hanging ponytail walked in, brown eyes looking at me as I stood in the kitchen with my sneakers in hand.

"Sir, are you alright?" I asked as I quickly looked him over, but he seemed to be quiet calm as he stood in the doorway, looking more surprised at me being there rather than the state the kitchen was in.

_._

_He looks like he's about Bapu's age... maybe a little younger_

.

" Yes, I was just trying to make a quick breakfast, but it appears that I maybe got a tad sidetracked." He mentioned as he looked at the kitchen, the strong smell of burning food still hung heavy in the air.

I stood there in awe at this man who seemed to not understand that he was moments from his kitchen going up in flames.

" Is there something I can help you with, miss?" He asked as he stared at me, a kind smile on his face.

_._

_Wow... he's completely calm_

.

I looked around at the mess of the kitchen and back at him. I then started laughing and covered my mouth, trying to hide my laughter at the situation. After a moment, I put myself together.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. You could have really gotten hurt, why would you leave the kitchen with the stove up so high?" I asked, really not understanding how he could be so careless.

" Apologies, I didn't realize I had left it on high, I had a good feeling and thought I would give cooking another try." He reasoned, lightly shaking his head.

"Give cooking... another try...?" I repeated, astonished with the man's calm attitude as the kitchen was still slightly smoky. I even lifted the pot lid to see the remnants of whatever the man had been cooking, but it looked like just a black charred mass.

_._

_Why do I feel like this is far from the first time he's burnt something to near oblivion..._

.

" I just got back from a long trip, and there's some unpacking I wanted to get done." He explained as he smiled at me.

"Oh! Welcome home. I hope it was a good trip." I gave him a smile, wondering what his trip was about.

"Thank you, it's good to be back. I'm looking forward to seeing my family." The man replied, a very soft and fond look in his eyes.

_._

_I wonder how long he's been gone..._

.

"I bet they'll be happy to see you too." I encouraged, happy for the reunion as I started cleaning up the kitchen, throwing the burnt pot under the tap was running hot water.

" ... Wait! We got sidetracked... you shouldn't be distracted while cooking, something terrible could have happened to you." I tried to scold him as checked to make sure the water was hot and put some soap into the burnt pot.

_._

_This pot might not be salvageable, but it's worth trying..._

.

" Apologies, I really did have a good feeling about today." He reasoned, looking very innocent.

"Well...maybe next time someone should supervise or help you. Who normally cooks?" I asked, certain that someone had to have been feeding him if he couldn't cook himself.

" My assistant does a lot of the cooking I must admit-" He started to explain, but footsteps came rushing into the kitchen, and a new voice called out.

"Shihan! What did you do?!" A younger man ran in, interrupting what the man in the kimono was going to say, looking around the kitchen. He had lighter brown hair that brushed against his ears and brown eyes.

" This young lady came and saved the kitchen." The man explained and then before he could say anything else the young man bowed slightly.

"Thank you for helping, I'm Tomoda Kunimitsu, I'm Kazuma-Dono's assistant." The boy introduced himself and then looked at me. I smiled and wiped my wet hands on my jogging pants.

"Oh! I'm Sohma Marley, it's nice to meet you too. And I guess.. you are Kazuma?" I smiled and gestured to the older man in the blue kimono who I had been trying to scold for his cooking mishap.

"Yes, it seems I don't know where my manners are today. I'm Sohma Kazuma, and I run a karate dojo. May I call you Marley-San?" The man with the long chestnut brown hair introduced himself.

_._

_He really is handsome... and he has very kind eyes... like Bapu_

.

"Please, just Marley is fine." I insisted, but then I remembered something as I thought about what he had just said.

"Oh! Wait, you must run the dojo on the estate, right? Then do you know K-"

An alarm started beeping from my phone, reminding me to get ready for school. I needed to shower, and it was going to take forever to blow dry my hair. The timing might be a little tight.

"Sorry, I've got to run. Welcome home and please... maybe have supervision next time you want to try cooking, I don't want you hurting yourself." I insisted as I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on at the porch door, giving them a wave and a smile before I jogged home in the sunshine.

_Hopefully, the sun holds out for the rest of the day_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

The gym class was being held indoors today due to the field being too muddy because of the rainy season, and 2-D shared their gym period with a few other classes, so the gym was pretty packed today. Two of the gym teachers had disappeared a while ago, leaving one in charge, and everyone was basically doing their own thing. The one gym teacher was too caught up in reading her romance novel to really navigate any sort of order in the gym.

"C'mon you damn Rat, today's the day!" Kyo yelled as he ran the length of the gym, trying to catch up to Yuki, who was dribbling the basketball. The game had started with other players, but the rival's intensity had the other boys just watching from the sideline. Yuki fan girls were happily enjoying Yuki showing off his athletic talent while Tohru, Uo, Hana and Marley rested on the bleachers, observing.

"Kyo's pretty good. It's too bad they scared off the others from playing with them, though." Marley pointed out as she watched the boys play the one on one game.

"Same bet as always?" Uo asked as she smirked over at Marley from her spot, stretching and resting her hands behind her head.

"You're on, Kyo's got this." Marley held out her hand for Uo to shake, sealing the bet. Marley was confident in her saffron-haired friend and his ability to beat his cousin at something. The white-blonde didn't know how beating Yuki would make Kyo happy, but he was so determined and never gave up, so she figured it must be important.

Or maybe it was just a cat-mouse thing.

.

"Yo, Marley!" A tall third year sauntered over to where the girls were sitting, casually running a hand through his shaggy black hair.

" Hey Ryu, how are you?" Marley smiled up at the boy from her sitting position, and Ryu offered a fist which Marley happily returned, lighting bumping his knuckles with hers.

" Not much, you haven't been at the studio the last few weeks, what's up?" He asked.

"Ah, sorry, I've been dedicating all my free time to do aerial silks, but I'll be back in the studio Sunday, maybe? if not, then sometime next week for sure." Marley promised. She was surprised how much she missed dancing contemporary and street while she had been working on aerial. Or maybe Marley just missed dancing with a group of people. She had found aerial was feeling a little lonely.

Marley used to love working on her aerial arts but found herself not enjoying it like back in America.

"Good, we thought maybe you were ditching." He teased with a devilish smirk.

"No, no. Just too busy, I've missed you guys." Marley insisted she had been watching the Instagram stories and snap chats from people in the studio. She was maybe even a little jealous of some of the combos they had been working on.

Uo made a coughing noise from beside me.

"Oh Sorry, Ryu. These are my classmates, Honda Tohru, Hanajima Saki, and Uotani Arisa. Ladies, this is my friend from dance, Ito Ryunosuke. " Marley made the introductions, and everyone said hello. The girls couldn't help but notice how tall and handsome he was.

"Hey, call me Ito-Senpai." He said with a cheeky smile.

"..." And he somehow lost any appeal he had with the girls.

"Or not... We-" The boy was cut off by a bunch of girls screaming Yuki's name when he made a basket, causing Kyo to yell at his fellow Zodiac member.

"Wow... that's... intense," Ryu muttered, a little intimidated by the fan club and their cheering.

"Ya... you get used to it... kind of." Marley smiled but noticed how Ryu's eyes drifted to a group of three girls that were hanging out by the hoop, staring with a small smile.

.

"Ryu?" Marley asked while the boy seemed to be a slight daze.

"Ah, yes, sorry. I actually came over for a favour..." The senior said while eyeing the other girls around Marley, and she thought he probably wanted some privacy for whatever he wanted to say.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Marley offered, ready to get up and talk in a corner if need be.

"Actually... you girls might be able to give some advice," Ryu said, rubbing the back of his head as a small blush came to his cheeks, his green eyes peeking over the group of girls he had been staring at before.

" So, are you all part of that Prince Yuki club?" He asked, a little unhopeful because he seemed at least half the girls in the school were part of the club.

Uo flat out started laughing while the rest of the girls just shook their heads.

" Do you think that... a girl in the club would be open to another boy asking them out?" The Senior boy asked, hoping the girls would be able to give him some insight.

"If the girl has a brain, then yes," Hana said with a non-expressive face as she continued to concentrate on Tohru's hair, putting it in a french braid.

Ryu looked over at a group of girls and Marley watched his gaze.

" You have a crush, and she's infatuated with Yuki.. right?" Marley asked, pretty confident that she was on the right track. Not that it took a detective to figure this one out.

"... yes..." He admitted, staring at the ground, already looking defeated.

" Which one is she?" Marley asked, getting excited for her friend. Marley had only known Ryu for a few months, but she found him to be a kind and talented person, and always so supportive to the dancers at the studio. She was curious to see who he was crushing on. Marley stared at the group of girls, waiting for him to point out which one.

" the one with the shoulder-length hair..." Ryu revealed, not daring to look over as he was trying not to be too obvious.

"Oh.. the girl with the cute blue hair clip?" The excited foreigner asked, already imagining the two holding hands as they walked through the school.

"Yes." He softly said

"Oh, she 's so pretty! And you two would look so cute together. What's she like?" Marley practically yelled in her excitement and the boy had to shush her.

" She's kind of shy... but really nice and always brings really cute bento lunches," Ryu explained with a light blush on his face.

"Aww, Ryu! You should tell her. Maybe she'll make cute lunches for you!" Marley encouraged her friend while Hana and Uo just stared at the excited girl, eyebrows rising in surprise.

" She only has eyes for that Yuki kid, though." The boy said sadly, not liking his odds.

"Well, if you confess to her, I bet she would change her mind." Marley debated.

" I doubt it. She probably doesn't even know who I am." Ryu already seemed defeated before he had even tried, and Marley couldn't stand for that.

" Don't say that! You're so kind and talented, no one does a body roll like you, and plus you're a total cutie, she would be foolish to not at least see you." Marley encouraged as she talked him up, making him blush, and even the girls were surprised at how upfront Marley was. Her bright eyes were staring up at him, hoping that she was getting across how much she admired him and give him some confidence. Ryu just blushed from all the attention.

.

"Well... I did have this one idea for her to get to notice me..." He admitted, trying to gear himself up to ask for a favour.

"Great! Can we hear it?" Marley asked.

" I was thinking... maybe if she saw... me dance?" Ryu suggested, feeling confident in his dance skills but still uncertain with how that would come across to the girl he wanted to woo.

"That's perfect! You're amazing, if you do one of your body rolls, how can she resist!" Marley encouraged, entirely on board.

" Do women like men who can dance?" Uo asked, looking a little skeptical of the idea already. When she thought of men dancing, she thought of men dancing in ballet tights, and that didn't really do it for her.

"Are you kidding? A guy that knows how to move his body and has rhythm, that's always a good thing." Marley insisted, making Ryu regret bringing it up at all as he blushed even more.

" Would you... do it with me?" Ryu finally asked, looking at the ground as he asked. He had no idea that asking Marley for her help would be so hard. But he really couldn't think of anything else. He had already tried to write multiple confession notes, but they didn't feel right.

"Eh?" A look of confusion crossed Marley's face while the three other girls looked at Ryu skeptically, even Tohru was eyeing the senior over his choice of words.

"It would be weird for me to just break out in dance alone.. and I know that you have a decent memory for the combos. I've even thought of a few from the last month, so it's still fresh." Ryu tried to talk Marley into the strange request, and she seemed unsure about the idea.

"You've put a lot of thought into this." Hana pointed out, wrapping an elastic around the end of Tohru's braid.

" Wait, like right here? In gym class?" Marley asked while looking around at all the different students, some she knew from her class, but there were lots of people she didn't know.

"Yeah, the gym teacher is... chill, and it's not like anyone's doing anything else." Ryu brought up, even gesturing to the gym teacher who was still reading their book with an intense look.

"But wouldn't your crush see us dancing and then assume we're together or something? " Marley asked, not wanting to hurt Ryu's chances in any way.

"Actually, she might see him with you and see him another light, like maybe get jealous or something. People normally want what they can't have. They can be fickle like that." Hana pointed out while Uo only agreed with her.

"See! That's what I was thinking." Ryu gave the girls' a thumbs up.

"Plus, me being seen with the hot foreign chick is bound to get me noticed." Ryu gave her a cheeky smile, which only made Marley tilt her head slightly.

"Really? Hot foreign chick?" Marley looked a little annoyed at the term. She doubted that's what she was known by at the school.

.

" I would love to see you two dance! Are you going to do it right here?" Tohru asked, stars in her eyes as she started to get excited. The brunette was looking at Marley with such interest that it was making her consider doing it just to please her, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to have any more attention on her than there already was. The white-blonde girl also didn't want people thinking she was some sort of show-off.

Plus, Marley wasn't sure if she appreciated being used to make another girl jealous somehow.

Ryu then grabbed her hands and bowed his head.

"Please, I really can't think of anything else, and I just... I want her to notice me." The boy asked, hoping Marley would give in, he really did think this was his best option...

Marley looked at the boy's bowed head, and her eyes softened. She could understand just wanting to be noticed.

"Alright... what choreo were you thinking?" Marley finally answered, and in a flash, Ryu stood up straight and pulled Marley up to a standing position. Wrapping his arms around her waist and swung her around while thanking her. Marley only laughed while Uo told Ryu to put her down.

"How about that '2U' combo, I know it's Bieber song, but it's good?" He asked, and Marley shook her head.

"I think that one may be a bit too intimate, you're amazing at that one, but I think it might attract the wrong attention at school." Marley rationalized. It was a great dance and so much fun, but it was also a combo that was a little... risqué. They needed to do one that was a little more... up-beat.

"Alright... how about... 'Sucker?'" He suggested to which Marley laughed and asked, 'Which one?'. There were lots of dance combos of the popular song, Marley thought of three when Ryu suggested it.

"The Jojo Gomez one, we did it just a few weeks ago, Kaito was really stoked about it.." Ryu hoped that she would say yes because there were only so many dances he knew from the top of his head.

Marley closed her eyes and looked like she was thinking really hard until she nodded.

"I'm just gonna look it up real quick to refresh my memory, but yeah, sounds good to me." Marley agreed as she got out her phone to look up the dance on YouTube.

"Sick! I'm gonna go get some friends to help me with the sound, give me a few minutes?" He asked, excited that he got to show off doing something he loved. Ryu was also grateful that Marley was willing to dance with him. The kind girl gave him the thumbs up, and he ran off.

"Oh man, I'm gotta get this on video. Finally, something interesting in gym class." Uo was getting excited as she brought out her phone.

" Oh, I hope Ito-San's plan works," Tohru mentioned as she looked over the girl Ryu had a crush on.

"I'm sure it-" Rain started pounding down on the roof, the pitter-patter distracting the girls as they looked out the gym window, grey skies and rain was all they saw.

.

"Wow... it's really coming down." Marley thought out loud, and then a body slumped onto the bench she was sitting on.

"Kyo? What happened?" Marley asked concerned for the boy who seemed to have his very life-force drained from him.

" I lost again... dammit... and this damn rain... it's too much." Kyo groaned, sounding exhausted as he rested his arms on his knees and leaned forward. Marley looked at him with sympathy and was about to say something before Hana interrupted.

"It looks like you lost again, Marley." She pointed out, and Marley just shook her head and stood up.

"Double or nothing next time. Next time for sure." Marley insisted while Kyo had no idea what the girls were talking about.

"Ya nervous at all?" Uo asked as Marley stretched a little, touching her the floor and then reaching for the ceiling, twisting her torso a bit.

".umm a little... but if it helps Ryu gets the girl, then I'll do what I can." Marley smiled at her friends while she collected all a part of her hair and put it in a simple half ponytail. Kyo just became more lost. Ryu called Marley over, and the white-blonde winked at her friends before jogging to the other side of the gym.

While everyone was wearing the sports uniform, Marley was sporting black high-waisted sweatpants and a plain crew neck T-shirt, the front of the tee was knotted showing off a little of her midriff. She did own a pair of the school shorts, and they did fit around the waist, they came up a bit high on her thigh, and she asked permission to wear simple sweatpants instead. Her grandfather also insisted as he pointed out the shorts were too short, so the school let Marley wear long pants.

Marley typically had no problem showing off her long legs, but it felt slightly inappropriate at school, especially when her last school in the states had strict clothing outlines.

The gym actually had a decently sized speaker system and Ryu was currently hooking up his phone via the aux cord. A few boys were talking to Ryu and gave him the thumbs up as Marley walked over, and he introduced her to his friends.

The girl that Ryu was hoping to impress was standing with her friends, Marley took another peek at her, hoping that this would work.

"I wanna get a good shot, I'm headin' over," Uo said as she got up from the bench.

"Tohru-Kun, shall we?" Hana asked as she got up, and Tohru was about to follow.

"Kyo-Kun? Want to come?" Tohru asked as looked down at the slumped over boy.

"What is even going on?" Kyo asked, exhausted and slightly annoyed that boys from another class were being so casual with the white-blonde girl at the other side of the gym.

"Marley-Chan's friend from her dance studio is in class 3-B, and he wanted to dance with her here. I'm so curious to see what they're going to do." Tohru gushed, her eyes beaming with excitement. She certainly hadn't expected anything like this to happen is gym class.

Kyo groaned and sat up and looked over at the side of the gym, where Marley was standing with a boy he didn't recognize. He didn't know who he was but seeing him all friendly with the white-blonde girl pissed him off. They were talking and then gave each other a thumbs up.

.

Orange eyes took in the white-blond girl as she seemed to take a deep breath in and out, clearly getting ready for something. The Cat of the Zodiac lifted himself up, using what little energy he had to walk over with Tohru, who joined her friends as they stood close by to watch. Music started to fill the space as Ryu hit play on his phone and Marley swayed, going over the combo in her head as she got into the music.

_We go together  
Better than birds of a feather, you and me  
We change the weather, yeah  
I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me_

Uo got her phone out to record and whistled at Marley. Marley looked over her shoulder and winked at the camera, making Uo laugh. The white-blonde walked away from the camera and turned to it while she waited for the dance cue as Ryu stood closely behind her. The foreign girl closed her eyes, and a small smile graced her face. Marley opened her eyes, and Uo had to whistle slightly at the flirty smile on the tall beauty's face.

"What a vixen, she really turns it on, doesn't she." Uo teased as she recorded the two dancers.

" She certainly has quite the aura, almost drags you in," Hana commented as she stood with her friends. Kyo just crossed his arms and huffed, not seeing what the big deal was about. In his mind, this all seemed over the top, and the ex-gangster's comments were unneeded. Grass was green, water was wet, and Marley was a beautiful girl. If anyone asked him, would he admit that? Not in this lifetime.

_I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars  
I follow you through the dark, can't get enough  
You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
And, baby, you know it's obvious_

The cue happened, and both of them in sync started the dance, controlled, precise movements with the music. Even though the two were dancing the same routine, Kyo could see the difference in their styles. While the boy seemed to move in more straight, rigid lines, Marley seemed to flow and curve.

"Wow...that's hot." Uo whistled as they watched. Kyo rolled his eyes at the comment but decided to concentrate on Marley's face. Her expression was one of slight mischief, her eyes seemed to hold a tempting playfulness, one that made Kyo blush ever so slightly as he continued to watch her body roll to the music. But she did look like she was having lots of fun. Marley seemed to almost glow with joy and students watching were utterly entranced.

_I'm a sucker for you  
You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly  
I'm a sucker for you, yeah  
Any road you take, you know that you'll find me  
I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things  
No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)  
And you're making the typical me break my typical rules  
It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

The song came to the chorus, and they jumped into synchronized steps as they faced each other. Spinning and twirling and Marley did a few hair flips and Ryu stopped in front of her and she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away with a smile.

_Don't complicate it (yeah)  
'Cause I know you and you know everything about me  
I can't remember (yeah)  
All of the nights I don't remember  
When you're 'round me (oh, yeah yeah)_

The students cheered as the dancers seemed to be finished with the dance and Marley was so happy that she was able to remember the combo as well as she did. The girl looked over to see what kind of reaction Ryu's crush had and was over the moon to the girl in question was looking over at Ryu, slightly blushing.

.

The older boy ruffled Marley's hair, and she swatted him away, gesturing to his crush. Marley watched as the two people locked eyes and slightly blushed before they turned away.

Marley only giggled and joined her friends.

"Marley-Chan, that was amazing!" Tohru gushed as she grabbed onto Marley's hands, and Marley lightly blushed at the compliment.

"I think she might be turning in her Prince Yuki Fan club card." Marley teased as Uo offered her a high five, which she happily returned.

"Sorry, Yuki." Marley smiled at the boy who was more lost than anyone when it came to what had just transpired on the gym floor.

"Huh?" The poor Zodiac member was completely lost in what had just transpired, but Tohru promised to catch him up.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

The classroom was in a bit of disarray as the students had received their exams, and most students looked relieved, but a few looked like maybe they hadn't done too well.

I let out a content smile at my scores, happy that I hadn't failed, and my studying had at least paid off a little. The school bell had gone off, but students were still socializing and talking about their exams.

"Marley-San!" A few girls from the class came around my desk with their exams in hand.

"Hey! Soooo-" As I gestured to heard how they did, they all happily smiled and showed their English exams to me.

" You guys did great! I'm so happy! Congratulations!" I cheered as I brought them all in for a group hug. They giggled and jumped up and down in joy, relieved that they had done so well.

"Thank you so much for tutoring us. My mom can't ground me over these grades." A classmate let out a massive sigh of relief, her long side bangs covering one of her eyes.

"Oi! You offering to tutor now?" Kyo asked from the desk behind me.

" I wouldn't call it that really, just a little help here and there, I barely did anything." I insisted it was true, I only had to point out a few things, but the girls figured it out really quickly.

" No, are you kidding! You really cleared up stuff." The class vice- president insisted, adjusting her glasses.

"And even though it was really hard, you conversing in English with us was really helpful." Another classmate pointed out.

"I'm just glad I didn't confuse you more," I confessed, blushing lightly at all the kind words the girls were giving me.

_._

_Plus I got a free latte out of it_

.

" You should all have your midterm results by now- but if you failed an of the subjects.. you have to retake it on Sunday!" Our homeroom teacher, Mayu-Sensei, was holding a clipboard as she looked over the class.

A few individuals in the class groaned.

"Be grateful to your teachers for giving you another chance on our day off!" She scolded, clearly irritated with the students.

"That's right. If you don't like taking make-ups, don't fail in the first place!" Uo smirked as she leaned back in her chair.

"At least they offer make-ups, I don't remember having the option in America." I thought out loud, tilting my head slightly as I tried to remember.

_._

_Were there make-up tests? Maybe in special cases..._

.

" I guess, but at least we have nothing to worry about right... Tohru...?" Uo looked over at her friend, who looked like someone had just stolen her wallet.

Tohru was hiding her face in her hands, looking utterly defeated.

"... You failed part of it?" Uo asked, and Tohru nodded.

"... how many subjects?" The brunette held up one shaky finger.

"That's okay, better than two. " I quipped, trying to make the girl cheer up a little. Tohru seemed to be taking the failed exam really hard.

" That's right Tohru-Kun... It's cute compared to me, given I failed every subject..." Hana comforted as she held Tohru's shoulder and smiled down at her.

" Now, you're someone who oughta be depressed about it." Uo pointed out.

"But this is your first time failing a midterm, huh, Tohru? Didn't the Prince help you study for this one?" Uo was surprised the girl had failed even one subject.

"Oh yes.. he did..." Tohru admitted, clearly feeling worse than she did seconds before.

"Honda-San...? Do you have to do a retake?" Yuki asked as he walked up to our little group.

"I'M SORRY!" Tohru yelled, clearly in distressed over the whole thing.

_._

_She probably feels like she let Yuki down..._

.

"...Um... Honda-San...?" Yuki was at a loss for words as Tohru slumped to the ground.

"Tohru, it'll be fine. What subject was it?" I tried to help the girl as I kneeled down and joined her on the floor, ignoring the looks we were getting from the other students in the class.

".. English," Tohru admitted, still staring at the ground as I sat beside her.

" Well, that's okay, languages are difficult. I can help you get ready for the retake, English is my second language. I already helped out some girls in the class, so I might be a better tutor this time around." I encouraged, hoping that I could help her in any way I could.

"I couldn't possible-" Tohru started to reject the idea, but I cut her off.

"Please, it would make me happy to help, I understand how frustrating and defeating failing can be. I actually had to be held back in seventh grade for not being able to keep up." I confessed, a little embarrassed about the info, but maybe it would make Tohru feel a bit less... embarrassed or alone somehow.

"Oh, so you're a year older than us?" Yuki asked, seemingly surprised about the reveal. It not like I went around announcing what year I was born.

"I guess. I turn eighteen in the fall." I told the boy as I sat on the ground next to Tohru.

"Should I start calling you Senpai?" Uo teased, which made me roll my eyes and smirk at my blonde friend.

" Haha, very funny. Anyway, I bet the makeup test will be a lot easier, and we can go over the exam you got back and tackle any difficult spots." I insisted, it really hurt seeing Tohru with such a look on her face, especially over something like this.

_._

_I'm sure there's more to it..._

_._

Uo and Hana started talking back and forth, and I took a moment with Tohru, who still looked utterly down in the dumps.

" Take a breath, I know it doesn't feel like it, but it's going to be okay. You passed all the other exams, and it's only this one little... blip that you have a chance to redo." I tried to encourage as I rubbed her back in small circles.

" ... I know, but. I don't want to trouble anyone... I feel so pathetic." Tohru admitted.

" But you're not, no one is thinking that. "I promised.

_._

_And if anyone thinks that, then they are the pathetic ones_

.

" I told mom that I would graduate high school... how can I when I'm failing tests like this." She muttered, her face looking a little flushed with all the stress she was putting herself through.

_._

_Ah.. there it is_

.

"Tohru, they're not going to keep you from graduating for not passing one exam. Your mother would understand. " I tried to comfort. I hadn't known her mother personally, but from the stories I heard about Kyoko, I had been able to put together a decent picture of what kind of woman she must have been.

_._

_Plus, she raised Tohru, and she's an amazingly kind person through and through, her mother would be crazy not to be proud of her_

.

Tohru continued to look down, and I tried to think of something to say. I patted Tohru's head and gave her a small smile. I wished Mama was here so she could provide Tohru with a better speech, but I decided I would try my best.

" You work so hard Tohru.. and you have so much to be proud of, and I'm sure your mother is proud of you too. Don't beat yourself up like this, it won't do you any good. If you feel bad about failing an exam, it just means you get back up and try again. We learn more from our failures; anyway, this is just an opportunity to learn and do better." I encouraged, being all too familiar with failure myself, I could understand where Tohru was coming from. It's easy to beat yourself up, and that's where Tohru was right now.

" Take the night off. Go home, have a snack, a cup of tea, put on something cute, and there's a small after-party after my showcase that should be lots of fun. And then Saturday we'll spend the day studying, I can even bring over some treats." I offered to take her hand for reassurance. I could tell she was trying to hide some tears, and I brought out a tissue and offered it to her.

All seemed calm for a moment.

"Hey! You! Sohma Marley! Don't think we've forgotten that stunt you pulled in the gym today!" One of the Yuki fan club girls with pigtails yelled at me as she put her hands on her hips.

"Stunt?" I asked as I tilted my head, looking up at her from the ground.

"Yeah! You are obviously just showing off and trying to trick Prince Yuki into falling in love with you." She accused as she pointed her finger at me.

I could swear that I could hear crickets or something in the silence that followed her accusation. Then I couldn't help but laugh at the idea and turned to the grey-haired boy.

"So? Yuki, did it work?" I asked, giving him a smile and raising an eyebrow.

Yuki quickly put his head down and headed out of the classroom, most likely not wanting to be involved with the drama that his fan club started.

"I have to go drop something off..." And he was gone, door sliding closed behind him.

"Hmm, well, ladies, it looks like my plan didn't work, pity." I sighed.

Uo started laughing, and when the fan club girl was about to reach out and grab me, Uo decided she had enough and brought out a metal pipe from... I actually wasn't sure where she grabbed it from.

"How about you sit down and shut up." Uo threatened, which sent the girls to their seats, far away from our group.

.

" I mean... I guess people falling in love was the motive behind the dance... sort off." I realized as I returned to my seat to gather my things.

"You think that that actually worked?" Kyo asked as he stared at me from his seat. I was about to answer when two people standing by the gate distracted me. I felt a smile spread across my face, a giddy feeling spreading through my chest.

"Kyo! Look, look, look!" Insisted as I tugged on the white sleeve of his uniform rapidly.

"What are ya smiling at?" Kyo asked as he allowed me to drag him to the window and followed my eye line.

" I think it worked," I mentioned as I watched Ryu and the girl he had a crush on standing outside, Ryu looked like he was offering to share his umbrella and they both seemed to be blushing.

" Look at that! It did work. Nice job, miss cupid." Uo teased as we all looked out the window.

I only smiled at her before turning to look outside again, a warm feeling spreading as I tightened my grip on Kyo's arm.

"Hey... so that dance you did? Is that like.. what you're doing tonight?" Kyo asked, causing me to look over at him, and I unlatched my fingers from his sleeve.

"Huh? Oh, no, the aerial silks are very different." I explained.

"And I assume your dancing to some English song, right?" Kyo sighed, looking a tad bit annoyed. Something I had noticed about the Cat of the Sohma family was that he hated not knowing something and that included not understand music lyrics, so I always tried to translate what I could for him. I also showed him how to look it up on his phone.

" I am, I can tell you the song if you want, I think you might like it, It's really pretty," I assured him.

"... fine... text it to me." He agreed as he looked over at me and had the smallest smile on his face, but it was there. I nodded, already bringing out my phone to send him a message.

_I can't wait for him to see the show tonight, I bet he'll be stunned to see what Mama used to teach me., maybe he'll even ask for a little lesson._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

" It's been raining so much it reminds of monsoon season back home." The white-blonde shared the pink umbrella with Tohru as they walked across the school grounds.

"Oh? Did it rain a lot back in the states, Marley-San?" Yuki asked as he walked beside the girls under his blue umbrella.

" Not in Vegas, but in my Mama's village in India, it could really come down. We even got a pretty bad flood one year, and we actually brought the chickens inside the house." Marley laughed, remembering the chickens running around her bedroom, making themselves at home among the blankets in her closet.

" You had chickens?" Tohru asked, surprised at the information.

"Yep, just a few though, but they were little cuties. " Marley had loved all the animals they had on the small farm her great-grandmother owned. The chickens always provided the most entertainment, especially when Marley made them jump for berries.

"Hopefully, the sun makes an appearance..." Marley sighed, getting a little sick of all the rain. She did enjoy the rain, but this was feeling like a little much.

" The forecast said it's supposed to let up a bit later this afternoon." Yuki pointed out, and Marley brought her phone to check.

"That would be helpful, I would like to do a load of laundry before we head out tonight." Tohru thought out loud.

" It looks like we're gonna have clear skies all next week." Marley was enthusiastic, hoping the weather report on her phone was right.

"Oh, that would be so nice. I hope we have clear skies all summer." Tohru gushed, getting excited about the upcoming season.

" Summer, huh? Do you like the season Honda-San, Marley-San?" Yuki asked as they walked out of the school gates.

" Yes! For one thing, I can work a lot more during summer vacation." Tohru pointed out. Marley only giggled at Tohru's fantastic work ethic, reminding her to actually enjoy a bit of her vacation.

" I'm looking forward to ice cream and Momiji, and I were talking about taking the trip to the beach, we should all go." Marley enthused, already picturing lying on the beach with a good book and maybe tossing around a beach ball.

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun! I've never been to the beach!" Tohru revealed.

"Do you like Summer, Yuki-Kun?" Tohru asked her housemate, wondering what he was excited for.

"Mhh, I can't say I do..." Yuki didn't like the extreme heat as it made him feel woozy, and he had no good summer memories.

"Oh, really? Ah! I bet you like it, Kyo-Kun!" Tohru turned to Kyo, who was less than energetic at the moment.

.

" Like I give a damn..." He groaned, hating the rain more than anything right now.

" Not a fan of the rain, huh?" Marley asked the boy, feeling sad for Kyo, who seemed to hardly be able to carry his own umbrella.

"Don't worry about him. He gets mopey on rainy days... at least that's what Haru told me." Yuki explained, actually appreciating the effect the rain had on his typically loud cousin.

" Oh, that explains earlier in the gym?" Marley remembered how, as soon as it started raining, Kyo sat on the bench and seemed exhausted.

" So it would seem. Really just seems like an excuse for being a slacker." The teens stood on the street, and a black town car pulled up Marley's ride.

"BETTER THIS... THAN ..wakin' up on the wrong side of the bed... every morning... like you..." The boy could barely get out an insult.

"Dammit, this sucks..." Kyo cursed as he looked at the ground.

" Kyo.. if you're really not feeling well why don't you come with me in the car, we can give you a ride. You can even lay down and rest your head on my lap!" Marley suggested as she sat down in the car and patted her lap, completely serious.

".. I .. I look..." Kyo was in shock at the invitation, feeling flustered.

"Yes?" Marley asked, looking up at him her big eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Don't look at me like that! Like I would be caught dead resting in some girl's lap, I ain't accepting no ride either!" He yelled, appearing to get some energy for the little outburst.

"Oh well, maybe if I hugged you and you transformed, no one would know that it's you and I could even carry you into the house-" Marley suggested starting to get up out of the car again, ready to 'help' in any way she should.

"That's even worse! You damn weirdo! Just stay in the damn car and go home!" Kyo yelled as he pointed to her and to the car.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Marley asked, clearly concerned for his well being. The look she was giving him made him feel all tingly like he was suffocating in her warmth.

"Stop worrying' so much, you'll wear me out more than I already am." Kyo scoffed as he looked away, not being able to look at her as she stood in front of him, getting wet in the rain.

" Okay... as long as your sure you'll be alright, I don't want you to get sick or anything," Marley said softly, clearly not convinced.

"Just... get outta here... I'll see you later tonight." Kyo had to basically push her back in the car, making her sit-down.

"Okay... I'm really happy you're coming. .It's going to be so much fun" Marley smiled up at him, genuinely excited for the evening.

" Go away already." Kyo tried to glare down at her, but instead, he smiled lightly, shaking his head at her attitude, and she smiled back, finally closing the door and heading out.

.

They walked for a bit in silence till Tohru broke it.

" I can hardly wait. I've never been to a showcase and Marley's so talented. I feel like we we're in for a real surprise. Oh, and I hope it's okay that she comes over tomorrow, she's going to help me study for the make-up test." Tohru gushed, feeling grateful again to the Sohma family.

Kyo couldn't stop the soft look on his face at the mention of the optimistic girl coming over and helping Tohru because, well, it was so Marley.

From across the street under the safety of an umbrella, a man watched the teens walking together. He recognized the two cursed Sohma members, and he assumed the girl walking with them was Tohru Honda. The only thing that really surprised him was the soft smile on Kyo's face as he walked alongside the girl.

Kazuma Sohma had only come from a meeting with the head of the Sohma family, and it was decided that Tohru Honda would learn the truth of the cat's true form. The older man thought that if she was indeed the cause of the soft look on the saffron-eyed boy's face, then maybe she can truly accept him.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Marley was in the kitchen, working on a small snack to put out on the table. She didn't want to make anything too big as she remembered that the after-party was supposed to be filled with lots of good food.

"Haru? Zuzu? Would you like some tea?" Marley called from the kitchen, and she heard the boy call back with a soft 'yes, please.'

She poured the chai into a few cups and placed them on a tray filled with some cut up fruits and cheese.

"Here you go." Marley placed the tray down on the table and sat herself down.

"When are you heading out?" Isuzu asked as she softly blew on her cup of tea.

" In a bit, Hatori and Ayame are picking me up. We have to do a quick rehearsal, and then I have to get all dolled up in the dressing room." Marley explained to the two. She had her bag ready by the door filled with her make-up, hair stuff, and the outfit she was going to wear for the showcases after party.

" I heard that Momiji even got Kyo to come," Haru asked Marley, pretty sure if the rumour was true.

"Yes! He is! I'm hoping the rain lets up so he can at least have a little energy.." Marley explained a bright smile on her face at the mention of the Cat of the Zodiac.

"Though a part of me is worried he'll wear those cargo pants..." the girl spoke more to herself, but her friends heard it.

"God, those are ugly," Isuzu muttered, knowing exactly which pants Marley was talking about. Marley only giggled at the look on her friend's face.

.

"Oh, Zuzu! You are finally going to meet Tohru! She's super nice, I can't wait for you guys to be friends." Marley exclaimed.

"We're not going to be friends.."Isuzu glared over at the white-blonde who just smiled back at her, knowing of her friend's stubborn nature.

"Yes, you will." Marley was just as stubborn, and this only caused Isuzu to glare harder.

Haru only laughed at the two girls with opposing personalities, the optimist and the pessimist. The Ox of the Zodiac knew that even though his girlfriend looked annoyed, she enjoyed every moment she spent with Marley.

"Oh! That reminds me! Tohru looked really stressed earlier, I'm going to call to make sure she isn't beating herself up still or anything. She's going to give herself a fever." Marley got up from the table to grab her phone and make the call out in the hallway.

.

"So... Kyo.." Isuzu started

"You're worried about her," Haru stated, easily figuring out what was on Isuzu's mind.

" It's just... of all the people to close to...and Kyo can be..." Isuzu started. She also didn't want to think of the eventual heartbreak that could happen if Marley were to fall in love with the most cursed family member.

"Difficult? Short temper? Abrasive?" Haru was sure he could say those same traits about Isuzu, but Marley had seen right through them to the loving girl she was beneath her cold exterior.

Isuzu just huffed and looked away from Haru, choosing to glare at the news report on the television. Haru only sighed and smiled softly at his girlfriend. He stood up and made it, so he was sitting right beside her. He gently took her chin in his hand and made her face him.

"Kyo has become a lot softer.. he has a hard time staying away from her. She can even get away with teasing him... You've seen it too. When Marley was hurt, Kyo was here. You see something between them. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so concerned. Plus... I think Kyo would rather die than hurt her. He's not as subtle as he thinks he is when it comes to Marley. It's a little entertaining and sweet." Haru tried to put Isuzu's worries to rest and laid a soft kiss on the black-haired beauty's lips, making butterflies flutter in her stomach. Even after all this time, Haru still made Isuzu's heart skip a beat.

The Horse of the Zodiac thought to herself how lucky she was to have Haru. He brought so much happiness and love into her life. Why shouldn't the Cat have someone who does that? Even if it was just for a little bit. Wouldn't it be enough?

" Hopefully he'll have a growth spurt soon, he's still on the shorter side." Haru couldn't help but bring up their height difference, and Isuzu giggled, pointing out that Haru gets caught up in strange things.

.

.-.-.-.-

.

"So?! Out with it! What'd you come here for!?" Kyo demanded as he sat on the tatami mat floor, very unhappy with the uninvited house guest.

"Huh? Oh, I thought we could go together to Marley's showcase together! It could be a date!" Kagura insisted, hearts floating around her as she fantasized.

"No way!" Kyo yelled, all his energy back in full force as the rain had stopped the moment they got home.

"What? Why not? I even bought this dress for the event... I wanted you to see me in it..." Kagura mumbled as she fiddled with the black hem of the purple midi-dress.

"I don't care! I don't give a damn about what you're wearing! I sure as hell don't want to see you!" Kyo snapped, this was not how he wanted to spend his afternoon.

"That's cruel... what a cruel thing to say..." Kagura started to cry, now gripping the edge of her dress. She didn't understand when the boy could push her away so easily.

" Ah Kagura-Sa-" Tohru tried to comfort, but Kagura had already snapped and picked up the table.

"...WHEN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" The Boar of the Zodiac yelled, fully intent on hitting Kyo with the table.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONS I CAN'T STAND YOU-!?" Kyo yelled back but was grabbed by the adult of the house and pushed across the room.

Shigure nearly tossed Kyo into Kagura's arms, and she dropped the table she was seconds away from throwing.

"Silly boy.." Kagura cooed as she held the boy close to her.

" Shi-Gu-Re-" Kyo nearly growled, feeling like he was in a trap of some sort.

" You two should go on a date or something." Shigure offered, clearly trying to get the two out of the house and keep Kagura from destroying his home.

Yuki only shook his head in disbelief at Shigure's attempt and was about to comment, but the phone ringing in the hallway stopped, and he left to answer it.

" I ain't goin' anywhere! Aren't we supposed to head out to where ever the show thing is?!" Kyo opposed, entirely against any kind of free time with the love-crazed girl.

" Oh, Kyo-Kun! That's not for a couple hours, we have time for a little date." Kagura informed him. Though she found herself a little surprised at how he seemed to be actually worried about missing Marley's showcase.

"You should pick up flowers for Marley-Chan, it's the tradition to get a lady a bouquet for her stage appearance, at least that's what I've been told," Shigure suggested as he whipped out his fan, trying to make his point more dramatic.

" All right! It's a date!." Kagura cheered as she rushed out of the house, dragging her prisoner with her. The house could barely make out Kyo cursing Shigure out as the two left for the errand.

.

"Phew... The plan to kick them out was a success..." Shigure sighed dramatically, happy that his house was safe for the moment.

" I'm surprised Kyo even came home today, it seems like we're seeing less and less of him these days," Shigure mentioned. It was true, in the last little while, it seemed that Kyo was spending more and more time out of the household, but when he did come home, he appeared to have a soft look in his eyes.

Tohru had an idea where he was and couldn't help but feel happy for her friend as she had a small idea where he was. Also, Haru and Momiji had teased him at lunch for hanging out at Marley's house so often.

"Perhaps I should take the money from Kyo and Kagura's bank account as a fine for destroying the house. Tetsuo-Sama has already sent me enough threatening notices to stop asking for money to upkeep the house." Shigure mentioned, shaking his head as he could just imagine the angry look on the Sohma's elder's face whenever unnecessary damage was done to the house.

"Kyo-Kun has a bank account?" Tohru was a little surprised at the information as Yuki walked back into the living room.

"Oh yeah. So do you, right? Yuki-Kun. The family deposits money into the accounts monthly. Another thing Tetsuo-Sama insisted on since it's unsafe for Zodiac members to have jobs on the outside and whatnot. I think the old man has a soft spot for the Zodiac members and makes sure they have little spending money. But don't tell him I said that." Shigure winked at Tohru.

Tohru realized how little she really knew about the house she lived in and the people around her.

The handsome boy didn't say anything, just glanced to the side, looking a little annoyed.

"Yuki-Kun? Who was on the phone?" Tohru asked, curious.

"Marley-San was just calling to make sure you took it easy. She wanted me to make sure you relaxed rather than do any work." Yuki revealed the annoyed look leaving his face and instead, a soft, polite smile graced his features.

" Oh, I was actually just going to do some laundry since the sun came out. It's nothing really." Tohru justified, in her mind, it was just a little work, and she didn't want to put it off.

"I think it's going to rain again soon. In fact, why don't you two go for a little date while you have a chance? I'm sure Marley-Chan would count that as 'taking it easy.' We still have lots of time before we head out." Shigure insisted.

"Yes, let's go on a date. Maybe just a walk to the usual secret base if you don't mind?" Yuki offered.

"Sure!"

Tohru again counted her blessings to have so many people watching out for her.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"So many pretty choices! What to pick, what to pick! Which flowers do you like Kyo-Kun?" Kagura asked while looking at the different arrangements, maybe she could even make Kyo buy some flowers for her.

"I don't give a damn about flowers, they're all the same," Kyo grumbled, not believing he was in this situation in the first place as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. Kagura looked over at him and the beaded bracelet around his wrist.

".. Say, Kyo-Kun...She doesn't know yet.. does she?" Kagura asked, not sure what really brought it up. Maybe it was the fact that they were out buying flowers for Marley. Or perhaps she felt like Kyo was different somehow these days.

Kyo felt his entire frame freeze. While Kagura hadn't mentioned a name, all Kyo could think of was Marley's bright amethyst eyes and kind smile.

"Do you intend to hide it.. forever?" The brunette asked, genuinely wondering what was going through Kyo's head. Kyo only felt his skin crawl and bubble, his temper rising.

"SHUT UP! THAT'S GOT NOTHIN' TO DO WITH YOU!" The aggravated teen yelled at her, not wanting to talk or even think about what she was insinuating. He had thought about it, and the outcome was always the same. She would run from him, like any sane person would...Kyo didn't want her to know.

"Kyo-Kun... YELLING AT A GIRL IN PUBLIC IS HORRIBLE!" Kagura yelled as she practically rattled his head with her fists. Everyone in the florist shop looked over at them, and Kagura felt a little shame about how she was behaving in public.

" Geez, Kyo-Kun, this is so embarrassing! Come on, Let's go over there!" Kagura insisted as she pushed Kyo down another section.

"Why...? Why are you so obsessed with me...?" Kyo muttered, wishing he was far away from Kagura's presence.

"It's weird, ain't it? If you were normal... you'd avoid me. Y'know, keep your distance..." Kyo thought out loud, not even realizing how intently Kagura was listening.

Kyo stopped to look at an arrangement of flowers, orange marigolds, bluebells, sprigs of lavender, white roses, and thyme. It was a strangely beautiful combination. He wondered if Marley would like it. Kyo then let out a sigh and realized that she would probably like anything they picked out for her.

"That's... Kyo-Kun... you don't know.. what I did..." Kagura started to say, but Kyo was hardly listening and only raised an eyebrow at her.

"You would cry if I told you, Kyo-Kun... so it stays my secret." Kagura brought a finger to her lips as she stared up at the object of her affections.

"huh?"

"C'mon, we'll take these. Let's go to the counter." Kagura grabbed the bouquet Kyo had been looking at.

"Hey! What are you talkin' about?" Kyo asked, following behind her as she brought the flowers to the counter. Kagura mostly ignored him as the florist took the flowers from Kagura's hands.

.

"Oh! This one? Who is this for?" He asked, admiring the combination.

"A friend of ours is in a show," Kagura explained, not bothering to bring out her wallet. Kyo just sighed and brought out his own, grumbling about how this seemed unfair.

"Do you know these flower meanings? Would you like to know?" He asked as he rolled out some paper. Kagura nodded while Kyo just rolled his eyes.

" These bluebells mean humility and kindness. Lavender can mean devotion. Thyme symbolizes courage and strength. The white roses are heavenly and mean that I'm worthy of you. Now Marigolds, they are interesting, they normally mean despair, grief or jealousy." He explained as he wrapped the bouquet. Kyo looked at the marigolds, he just thought they were nice. He never imagined a flower could have such a sad meaning.

" but... I've heard in India it is known as the herb of the sun, of passion and creativity." The florist explained, pointing out each flower before he started wrapping a string around the bouquet, keeping everything in place.

Kyo only stared at the orange marigolds. Hanging onto the darker meaning of the flower. Kagura bringing up his... well, it only made despair come to mind.

Kyo paid for the flowers and headed outside as the clouds started to darken the sky and rain seemed to want to fall from the sky.

" Looks like it's going to rain again...Let's hold hands on the way home!" Kagura held out her free hand to Kyo as she held the bouquet in the other.

"Not on your life!" Kyo yelled, shoving his hands in his pockets again as he tried to walk away.

"Why not?! We always used to hold hands when we were kids-" Kagura whined, wanting the boy to give in.

"Yeah, like when three or four years old!" Kyo yelled, embarrassed that she would bring it up at all.

"Kyo-Kun! You're so cold to me..." Kagura dropped to the ground, looking on the verge of tears.

"Don't mess up the flowers! All right, Fine! You wanna hold hands?! Here!" Kyo picked up the flowers on the ground in one hand and held out his free hand to her.

"But only part of the way!" He tried to compromise, not wanting her to cry.

"Okay!" Kagura immediately cheered up and took his hand, smiling at his back as she walked ahead of her.

She wanted him for herself.. if only for a little while longer.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

" Oh! It's raining again... I hope Kyo-Kun and Kagura-San are all right?" Tohru worried as she felt a few raindrops.

"Even if Kyo passed out, Kagura would carry him home." Yuki comforted her, knowing very well of Kagura's strength.

"Oh.-" Yuki came to a sudden stop, and Tohru bumped into him. She started to apologize but noticed the look of slight shock on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru asked before she followed his gaze and noticed a stranger standing at the Sohma's front door in a deep blue kimono.

"He's back..." Yuki muttered.

"Ah... Somebody you know?" Tohru asked, curious about who the stranger was and how Yuki knew him.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Kyo's voice carried as he and Kagura came up the stairs.

"We held hands long enough! You know I hate that clingy stuff!" Kyo continued to yell as he finally got Kagura to get go of his hand.

"Aww, Kyo-Kun." Kagura whined.

"Kyo..." The stranger at the door said the boy's name and the boy in question turned in shock at the man in front of Shigure's door.

"Shishou?" Kyo muttered, astonished that he was here.

"You're looking well... Kyo." The man greeted, giving Kyo a soft and loving smile.

.

.-.-.-.-.-

.

Marley sat in the dressing room, along with the other girls performing in the showcase. She was just getting started with her make-up. Ayame had taken his sweet time in doing some very last minute alterations with the bodysuit he had made her.

She couldn't help but admire herself in the mirror over Ayame's handiwork, twirling in the mirror now and then.

Ayame had designed the body-suit out of a beautiful turquoise velvet material, and while it had a high neck and long sleeves, it had a stylish back-cut out and was in a bikini cut style. The colour really complimented Marley's brown skin, and the cut showed off her long legs. She wore some of her old nude tights underneath the bodysuit as it was uncomfortable when the silk wrapped around her bare skin. But from far away it looked like her legs were bare.

"Wow! Sohma-San, your bodysuit is beautiful! Where did you get it from?! " Asked a girl about my age who was doing an aerial hoop act.

" A family member actually made it for me. He's really talented, I can give you his card if you want?" Marley offered, and soon she had a few girls all asking for Ayame's business card. It looks like she served as good advertising.

Marley quickly texted Ayame that she was getting lots of compliments from the girls and thanked him again for the beautiful job he did.

" Can I borrow your lipstick Marley-San? I forgot all mine." Another girl asked as she rummaged through her own makeup bag beside her.

"Of course! Just clean it after." Marley said as she gave the girl a small pouch of lipsticks to look through.

"Anyone special coming tonight, Sohma-San?" Another girl asked as she slipped on her leotard.

"Yes, my family's coming," Marley mentioned as she dusted on some highlighter and started to blend out all her makeup.

" No boyfriend?" Teased another girl, and Marley slightly blushed, shaking her head.

"No? I noticed some pretty handsome boys in the audience. I think you're holding out on us." The same girl teased, coming behind Marley and slipping a hairpin into the white-blondes hair, making sure the bun stayed in place.

"Okay, give me back my lipsticks." Marley joked as she pretended to reach out and take her bag, only causing the girls to laugh.

Marley laughed as well before putting on the last touches to her stage make-up, popping on some fake lashes with a little help from one of the other performers.

"Whoever he is. He's not going to be able to look away from you, that's for sure." A girl complimented.

The Tanaka twins couldn't help but try to make a few snide remarks.

" Marley-Senpai is so tall, she's a bit hard to miss!"

"Ya, like Godzilla!"

This resulted in the other girls throwing things at the twins, and they retreated back to their corner.

"You guys are so silly." Marley giggled as she rolled her eyes at the gymnasts in the room, but she couldn't deny that she was excited for her family to see her on stage. Just to even share a little bit of what her Mama had left to her.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Shihan is spending the night here, right? I'm staying over too! Shii-Chan gave me permission." Kagura announced, excited to the sleepover.

"Like hell! Go home!" Kyo yelled at her. This day was already turning into such a mess.

Kyo wasn't sure how to feel at the moment. He had been waiting for Kazuma to come back, but his Shishou had surprised him when he told Kyo that he wanted him to keep living in this house. Kyo knew that Shishou had put two and two together when meeting Tohru, but he wasn't sure what his karate teacher was thinking by making him stay here.

" Will he be okay in the house alone while we're gone? I feel bad leaving him while we go to the show." Tohru asked, not wanting to appear rude or have anyone feeling left out.

" Maybe he can meet up with him for dinner after, I'm sure Marley-Chan would be happy to have him at the party." Kagura offered.

"Where should I lay a futon out? Shigure-San's room?" Tohru asked, and Yuki slid the door open to Shigure's room.

"Definitely not. I'm used to it, and it's still repulsive." Yuki shuddered as he and Tohru took in the state of the Dog's room. Tohru couldn't help but wonder how Shigure usually slept.

"Maybe Kyo-Kun's room would be best." Kagura offered to which Tohru wholeheartedly agreed.

" Huh?! let him sleep in the living room!" Kyo argued as he tried to listen to music through his earphones.

"I'll go ask him!" Kagura ran up the stairs in search of the man in question.

"Hey!" Kyo called out but was ignored, Kagura just continued on while humming a little song to herself.

.

As she turned down the hallway, Shigure and Kazuma's voices made her stop.

" So.. Akito brought this up," Shigure said as he and Kazuma spoke the balcony, facing towards the setting sun. The sky was bright pink and littered with rain clouds here and there.

"Yes, but I too want to see. I had been told that Kyo had become softer and I think that girl... I thought that perhaps she could open his heart. Maybe she could accept him the way he is. Perhaps the best time to get to the bottom of it was now." Kazuma himself was uncertain but felt that this was the right thing to do.

" And Akito asked to do it tonight," Shigure asked, a little surprised the Kazuma wanted to trust Tohru with everything so quickly. He assumed that Akito made no mention of Marley, and the head of the family was only doing this in hopes of Tohru rejecting Kyo and breaking him.

"Yes, and when I remove it... things may get a little loud. I apologize in advance." Kazuma mentioned as he stared at the horizon. He had only met Tohru, but he wanted to believe that she would be the one. She seemed like a kind girl, and Kazuma wondered if it was fate that brought the Honda girl into Kyo's life.

"Hmm, that really is too bad. We were looking forward to Marley's showcase. But this is more important." Shigure rationalized. He knew Akito had chosen tonight for that very reason. Akito assumed that if this household didn't show up, then Marley's feelings would be hurt and then she wouldn't be friends with them anymore.

"Marley?" Kazuma repeated the name, curious as to why the foreign girl he met earlier was being brought up.

" Yes, Tetsuo-Ji-Sama's granddaughter. I guess Akito didn't tell you how close she is with the Zodiac members. But if this is what you and Akito want... But are you sure you want to risk this? There's no guarantee that this will succeed. Kyo may reject her even if she accepts him... Kyo could have a mental break this time." Shigure mentioned, he too was betting almost everything on Tohru, not that he would tell anyone that. Not yet. There was still so much more that had to fall into place.

"He may even hate you. He may never... smile again." Shigure warned.

Kazuma thought back on a memory...

_._

_"Whoa... what is this? What did you do to get it like this? You really are terrible at cooking, Shishou." A younger Kyo sat at the table, inspecting a piece of fish that had been burnt black._

_"Hmmm.. I guess I still need a lot more training." Kazuma admitted to Kyo._

_"Haha!" Kyo laughed at Kazuma and his lack of cooking skills, a bright smile like the sun on his face._

.

"Even so... I want to bet.. on her... I need someone to accept him.. not out of pity but of true acceptance." Kazuma had decided it was now or never.

The sun was starting to go down, and more rain clouds seemed to be overhead.

"Please... please for Kyo's sake..." Kazuma prayed silently, closing his eyes as he did so.

Kagura backed away slowly from the door, feeling that maybe she should have just stayed home. But she couldn't leave now... Kagura felt her heart clench as she knew what was going to take place.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

" Thirty minutes till curtain time, ladies and gentlemen. Get yourselves ready and remember, no talking or noises of any kind when you are waiting off stage." The director reminded as she passed the dressing rooms.

" I'm gonna go peak..." Marley said as she wrapped herself in a black silk robe to cover herself up.

"I'll come to." A younger girl insisted as she followed the white-blonde through the hallways and finally up the stairs, to the off-stage area. Marley smiled and took the young girl's hand as they snuck off.

They tiptoed to the edge of the corner and slightly moved the curtain so they could look at the audience.

"Wow. that's a lot of people, I'm getting a little nervous." The slightly younger girl admitted, and Marley only smiled at her squeezed her hand. The girl in pigtails was doing a rhythmic gymnastics routine, and this was going to be her first time doing it in this environment.

"You'll do great." Marley encouraged before turning her eyes back across the audience.

.

Due to their hair colour, she was quickly able to find Momiji, Haru and Ayame as they stuck out so much. Momiji had a camera ready in his hand and was talking excitedly with Hiro, who looked a little annoyed, but Momiji didn't seem to care. Hatori was to Momiji's other side as he and Ayame spoke.

Isuzu was looking down at her phone while she sat next Hiro. Haru sat on Isuzu's other side while he talked with Kisa. Marley was hoping the two youngest Zodiac members would have sat together, but it looks like they were still not speaking.

Marley was slightly nervous about so many Zodiac members in a busy place, but she had to hope that everything was going to be okay. She gazed around the theatre and found Akito's seat up in a balcony section sitting next to Kureno, her personal assistant. Akito seemed to be drumming her nails on the balcony rail as she looked down over the Zodiac members who were in attendance.

"huh.." Marley voiced as she continued to look around the audience, a few people were missing, she couldn't find a familiar tuft of orange hair.

"What is it, Marley-San?" The young girl asked as she looked at the worried look on the beautiful girl's face.

"Oh... it looks like a few people still aren't here..." Marley mentioned as she looked for Kyo's orange hair and the rest of his household. Kagura also seemed to be missing.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, there's still lots of time." She encouraged, and Marley took a breath and agreed.

"Your right."

Even though Marley really wanted to call and make sure, she told herself that everything was alright, fighting the bundle of anxiety in her chest.

The girls were pulled away from the curtain, and they looked up into the disapproving eyes of the showcase director.

"Ladies... may I suggest you return to the dressing room." She told us as she slightly glared at the two athletes and put her hand on her hips.

"Yes, ma'am, right away ma'am." Marley saluted as she held the girl's hand, and the dashed away before they got reprimanded.

There was still time for them to get here, everything was fine.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"Oi! We needed to get going already." Kyo yelled as he put away his earphones, he had listened to the song that Marley was going to use and even looked up the meaning. He was feeling giddy about going to see how she performed and wanted to head out.

" Calm down, Stupid cat, we're getting ready to leave now." Yuki snapped at him, unimpressed with his cousin's impatience. It's not like he was the only one looking forward to the show.

"Kyo-Kun! Where are the flowers." Tohru asked as she looked around for the bouquet he had bought.

"I think I saw them in the kitchen, I'll help you Tohru-Kun." Shigure offered and then sent a knowing look to Kazuma. Yuki watched the interaction with slight confusion. What was the Dog planning?

" Kyo, may we talk for a moment outside," Kazuma called for Kyo, knowing he needed to do it now before he lost his nerve.

"Shishou, can't it wait till we get back," Kyo muttered, the rain was starting back up, and he just wanted to get to the theatre before the downpour began.

"It'll only take a moment." Kazuma lied, walking away with Kyo following close behind him.

.

"Why do we gotta talk outside? You know I'm no good on days like this." Kyo groaned, his mood and energy plummeting to the ground.

"Neither was my grandfather. Apparently, he often became ill on rainy days. Is it because of the cat's spirit?" Kazuma mentioned as they stood outside.

"Is it because that cat spirit's true form hates the rain?" Kyo's karate master pondered as he looked up at the sky and then to his student.

"It's about time for you to accept that true form... to move forward." Kazuma reasoned, stepping closer to Kyo. The teen couldn't believe his Shisou was bringing this up all of a sudden, and he felt his body tense.

"I do accept it." Kyo snapped, not believing that his Shishou would bring up this conversation out of nowhere.

"I accept that my life was over the second I was born possessed by that damn cat spirit." The young teen growled as glared at the ground and then up to his Shisou.

" And I accept... it's the Rat's fault... his fault for startin' all of this!" Hate and anger filled Kyo's saffron eyes as he stared at Kazuma.

"You.. haven't changed..." The older man let out a sigh, hating the Zodiac member still had all this hate and despair in his body.

" Is that how... you're going to continue to live? With your ears shut, your eyes closed...?" He asked, not wanting that for his student. He wanted Kyo to live his life without the veil of hatred and despair.

"Covering everything up with hate for Yuki..." Kazuma thought to himself.

"Is that the only way you can keep a grip on yourself? And is that... how you're going to die? All alone?" Kazuma kept pushing buttons.

" .. You said... that you hated this place.. that you'd rather be somewhere else.. but you're just trying to run away... you don't want her to know the truth. You don't want her to know about your 'True Form.' Are you afraid of losing her?" Kazuma asked as rain pelted down.

Kyo started to look around, in his mind he knew that there was no way Marley was here, she should be getting ready for her show.

Just like how he should be heading there.

_._

_"And I can't go if your ankle's busted. Maybe you don't even want me goin- " Kyo started but was quickly interrupted by Marley's melodic voice._

_" Yes! I mean no, I do want you to come, I'm so happy, please, only if you don't mind, but I would really love you to come, it would make me so happy" Her large eyes looking up at Kyo with gratitude and excitement. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest._

.

Kyo was supposed to be there, she was expecting him. He said he would be there. But his Shishou had him by his wrist with his bracelet, and if he ripped his hand free, he worried his beads would slip off. His mind was spinning. Kyo feared why his Shishou was bringing all of this up anyway.

"I... let me go..." Kyo tried to ask.

"Let's see if your life... is truly over," Kazuma asked as they heard footsteps come around the corner.

"Kyo-Kun! I found the flowers for Marley-Chan, we should-" Tohru voice called out as she walked out with the flowers in hand and an umbrella over her head.

In one move, Kazuma blocked Kyo's eye line and slipped the beads from his wrist. Kyo could feel his heart beating in his head, and red hot searing pain tore through his body. His mother's voice rang in his head.

_"Don't look...don't look... don't look..."_

"Don't look at me..." A heartbreaking plea roared out from the boy as the rain pelted down, the sound of fabric ripping was dulled out by Kyo's scream. His mother's voice was replaced by God's.

_"Repulsive"_

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

.

.

.

..-.-.-.-.- To be continued .-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marley and Ryu did the choreo by Jojo Gomez and Jake Kodish to The Jonas Brother song 'Sucker'. :)
> 
> Helllo! Peachie here :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. I know it's been a while but I've been away and now with Christmas on its way, there is so much to do that I haven't had a lot of time to myself. Please leave a comment if you're enjoying this story :)


	25. My Feet Is My Only Carriage

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Welcome everyone to our annual showcase. We have a wonderful line up this year brimmed to the top with talent."

" This year, we are happy to celebrate that with profits made from tickets will be donated to the Shine On! Kids, we thank them for their work in making life better for kids with cancer and other serious illnesses and their families. If you wish to make a donation, there is an information desk in the lobby."

" My wife and I have been hosting this event for a few years now, and we are always thrilled to see all the hardworking young people who help make this show possible. Now, for our first act, please welcome Hamada Sayuri and -"

Isuzu ignored the stage as soon as some stranger's name was uttered and turned to Haru, gesturing to the 5 empty seats in the row in front of them.

"Where are they?" She whispered, and Haru just shrugged his shoulders, but she could tell he wasn't very impressed. H

" I called Kyo when we were on our way, and he just yelled and said that they were coming, then he hung as he just started yelling at people in the house to get going..." Haru explained, but then he brought out his cell phone discreetly, he figured he could give Shigure a few calls.

"How long ago was that?" Isuzu whispered, still not impressed with the other Zodiac's tardiness.

" Probably forty minutes or so."

"They should be here then," Isuzu muttered, and no one picked up at Shigure's to which made Haru think that they must be on their way.

" Maybe they'll sneak in soon. Kisa, when is Marley up?"

" Marley-Onee-Chan is near the end..." Kisa whispered back, disappointed that Tohru was late but was eager to see Marley perform

Someone behind them shushed them and they stopped talking amongst themselves to watch the showcase.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Kazuma stood out in the rain with the prayer beads that he had torn off Kyo in his hands. Tohru's pink umbrella was still open and laying on the ground, along with a bouquet of colourful flowers that were sitting in the mud.

It hadn't been that long since Tohru had run into the woods after Kyo, who had been quick to run away the moment he had finished transforming. What surprised the Karate master was how long Kyo had stared at Tohru as if really taking in the look of fear she was giving him before leaping away in the woods.

Shards of his torn shirt and shoes were littered across the garden, and there were large monstrous footprints in the mud.

"Haa-Kun keeps calling... I finally had to disconnect the line. " Shigure's voice rang out as he came outside to look at the scene. He stepped out and picked up the umbrella as well as the bouquet of flowers.

"Kyo really did pick out some nice flowers, we'll have to make sure Marley-Chan gets them... You should come inside Kazuma. At least sit under the roof." Shigure tried to invite the man inside, but he just stayed still, letting the rain pound down on him.

"I'll wait here... till they're back." Was all the Karate master said as he continued looking out into the woods. Shigure smiled sadly and didn't push it any further and returned inside to the eerily quiet house.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

I was doing yoga in the open space of the dressing room with a few other girls. The show was only a little past its halfway point, and most of the girls were just waiting for curtain call so they could change and quickly get ready for the after-party.

"Sohma! You're on deck!' A show assistant with a headset knocked and peeked through the door, her brown eyes connecting with mine to make sure I had heard her.

_._

_Oh right, that's me_

.

"Thank you, I'll follow you up," I said as I rose up out of the lunge I was in. I quickly checked myself in the mirror, patting my bun and putting in one extra pin, just in case. I had been debated saving the little gemstone bindi I had brought just for the after-party but decided to stick it on now, placing it between my brows.

I looked at the locket sitting at my dressing table and opened it, looking at the pictures of my parents. Their beautiful smiles comforted me and made my heart squeeze all in a single moment.

" Good luck Marley-Chan." A few girls called out as they relaxed in the corner.

"Yeah! Don't break your neck." Two voiced called out in synchronization.

"Why would you say that?!" The girls began scolding the twins who were just trying to look innocent as they batted their long eyelashes, but the people in the room knew not to buy it.

I waved as to them as I followed the stagehand out of the dressing room.

We walked down the hallway, and I was going over the routine again in my head.

_._

_Mama... please watch over me_

.

" Now, we were lucky to have an exceptional young lady join our program this year. Our beautiful Indian princess-"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the introduction, but small smile escaped

" Who had once worried that she would never dance again is taking to the air and showing off the beauty her mother gave her, ladies and gentlemen, Sohma Marley."

_._

_Well, that's not embarrassing at all..._

.

The stage went dark, and the MC ran off, giving me a small pat on the back as we crossed paths. Through the low-light, I made my way to the centre of the stage to the hanging silks. I took a breath as I took a seat on the ground, slightly arched my back as I grabbed a fistful of the silk and waited for the music to start.

_I've been hearing symphonies  
Before all I heard was silence  
A rhapsody for you and me  
And every melody is timeless  
_

I started slowly climbing up the silk with practiced ease and then when I was at a proper height, I used my core to gracefully bring my legs to the ceiling, and I was upside down. Carefully wrapping one silk around my thigh and brought my knees in close.

Taking a breath, I then smiled and let my body drop earning a small gasp from the audience. I had only dropped a few feet but the speed had made it look dramatic. I again brought my body up the silks. Wrapping the silks around my feet.

_Life was stringing me along  
Then you came and you cut me loose  
Was solo singing on my own  
Now I can't find the key without you_

I stood straight with my feet wrapped up and lowered my body into a balanced split, the audience clapped as I continued the move. I stood up straight once more and then flipped backwards, bringing my feet above me and then resting upside down. Grabbing the silks hanging from my legs, I then made my legs stretch behind and arched my back, reaching back to touch my toes as I was secure in a knee hold.

I peeked into the audience, and even though I couldn't see anyone due to the bright lights, I smiled at the section I knew my loved ones were sitting in. I lifted myself back out and unwrapped myself from all the silks and held on with my hands as the rest of my body was free hanging.

Wrapping only one foot in the silk, I let go and gently hung upside down, bringing my other foot to my head to complete another split. Any move involving a split was always a crowd-pleaser. That was Mama had said at least.

_And now your song is on repeat  
And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when you're gone, I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth_

Freeing myself again from the hold, I travelled up the silks towards the ceiling, twirling my body upwards and wrapping myself up in the silks. The fabric secured itself around my torso and my right leg, posing my arms dramatically now and then as I climbed, matching the music as it built.

Once near the top, I made the silks spin and sat in them as it twirled me around before leaning my body foreword and windmilling towards the ground before the silk stopped. I posed upside down with an arched back, my hand barely inches towards the mat that honestly wouldn't do me much good if I actually fell from a high distance. The audience clapped, and I just started climbing again.

_I just wanna be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

High up in the silks, I wrapped my legs up and set them in an 'L' position as I leaned back, relaxing my body into the silks and taking a moment as the silks slightly spun me around.

_I'm sorry if it's all too much  
Every day you're here, I'm healing  
And I was runnin' out of luck  
I never thought I'd find this feeling  
'Cause I've been hearing symphonies_   
_Before all I heard was silence  
A rhapsody for you and me  
(A rhapsody for you and me)  
And every melody is timeless_

I was upside down, and I brought my feet straight up, wrapping them around the silk and then wrapping more silk behind my back as I hung before I let the silks hang down the front of my body. The angel drop sequence was always tough for me cause I somehow managed to wrap myself once to many times, but I reminded myself not to fret too much.

I dropped my feet and bent my knees as I leaned my body upwards and was upright before falling back and pushing my legs out before leaning forward and then bringing my legs towards, and silk gripped my hips as I flipped towards the ground. I flipped upright again, making sure to catch and drape the silk fabric over my arms and pointed my feet as I posed, giving the appearance of an angel with draped silk pearl-grey silk as wings. Mama always loved that move, she said it looked... mystical somehow. The crowd must have liked it as well as there was loud applause.

I had one more drop to do, and it was one that I was a little unsure of, but it was now or never. I held onto the silks as I lifted my legs up and over, resting them in a split before straightening them and hooking them into the fabric, tying the silks behind my back twice. Lifting my body up, I sat in the silks as if it were a swing seat and swung my legs slowly before tying the silk again around my thighs and straightening out my legs as I smiled at the audience. I flipped out backwards and let the silks drop me a bit, posing for moments between each catch as I unravelled myself more and more. While I posed upside down, I made the fabric twirl, spinning me around. I ascended up the silks again, wrapping it around my body and making sure to wrap my ankle, securing it for the drop. My hands let go, and my body spun towards the ground and stopped at a halt, my hand inches above the ground as my locked ankle stopped my fall. There were a few gasps, and I couldn't help but smile. It was fun making the audience jump a little now and then.

_And now your song is on repeat  
And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when you're gone, I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth_

_I just wanna be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio_

I wrapped the silks so I could rest in it like a hammock with the silk securely between my shoulder blades, curling my body slightly, I reached an open hand to the audience before closing it and bringing it my heart as if I had caught something and was holding it close. Finishing off the routine with my hand over my heart.

_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

A giant beast stood in the middle of the forest, huffing and growling as the rain pelted around him. The trees around him had been littered with scratch marks from his own claws, the forest was being used to get out his frustrations. His pain. His heartache. He wasn't even sure how long he had been in the woods, but it was dark out, the sun had disappeared long ago.

Kyo still hadn't turned back as much as he tried to by sheer will alone. He stayed in the monstrous form. Stuck. Trapped.

Memory's playing on a loop.

_._

_"Is this Kyo's true form? His body's all ugly and twisted." A younger Akito stared at Kyo's bare true from with Shigure not standing far behind, covering up his face with the sleeve of his kimono._

_Shame coursed through Kyo's soul as he was crouched on the hard pebble ground in front of his God. Akito's words hit him like lashes from a whip._

_"And what's that? That terrible stench... it smells like something's rotting... is this... the cat spirit's..true form."_

.

The disgusted look on Akito's face... and now there was the look of horror on Tohru's as she tried to call out his name... Kyo would never forget it, it would be forever engrained in his mind.

_"Repulsive"_

Kyo was confident of one thing. If the kind and all-loving Honda girl couldn't stand to look at him and his own mother couldn't do it... Then what chance did he have of Marley ever truly accepting him?

Would Tohru tell Marley? Would she tell her to keep her safe from the monster that Kyo is? Or maybe Tohru would be too terrified to even speak, even beg to have her memories erased.

Kyo brought his hands to head, hiding his face. His mind racing with the possibilities.

The Cat of the Zodiac held onto a small hope. That Marley would never have to know. It wasn't over. It couldn't be over. She would still smile at him and laugh and have dinners together, make him watch movies with her. His mother had never wanted him to watch TV, but it brought Marley such simple joy so he would do it.

The cursed teenager couldn't help but think of the first time Marley expressed her love for movies. And how excited she was over him watching with her.

_._

_"The what now?" Asked Kyo, coming out of his slump and looking at the girl like she was crazy._

_"You know_ **_'The Karate Kid'_ ** _?_ **_Wax on, wax off_ ** _?" She tried to explain, not believing that Kyo didn't know the classic movie._

_He just continued to stare at her. Which then made Marley try to explain the plot, which led to more confusion._

_"Have you never seen it!?" She asked in shock as she copied the movements of wax on, wax off with her own hands. Moving her hands in circular motions in the air. The sight looked ridiculous, and Kyo couldn't figure out what she was trying to do._

_"Pfft, what are you doing?" He chuckled as he gestured to her movements._

_"Wax On... Wax Off." Marley demonstrated again, which in turn just made him laugh._

_"Whatever you say, Weirdo." He said as he shook his head and kept walking._

.

Marley would never have to know his true form. Right. They could still have those moments, right?

Because if Marley ever saw him... then it truly would be over.

She would forgive him for not showing up. He imagined Marley would only give him a sad look, and it would make him feel guilty, but Kyo promised to make it up to her. He would pick her up something from the bakery and hopefully, the flowers would still be okay. If they weren't, then he would buy new flowers. Anything. Whatever she wanted of him, he would do it. As long as she didn't turn him away.

It was easy for Marley to turn Kyo's day around and help him forget all the ugliness in his life. Even the day when he had visited Tohru's Mother's grave, and he had just been racked with guilt. Marley simply asked him to dance with her, to spend time with her and was able to wipe away all the bad feelings.

_._

_"Kyo, do you wanna dance?" She asked, smiling gently at him. The boy flushed and turned away._

_"No way... I don't dance." He stated, scoffing at the idea. Marley looked over at him, and although she was disappointed, she didn't push him away or whine. She only smiled as she held his arm._

_"Then promise you'll at least stay. I'll be done right after one last dance." She requested, looking at him with her large sparkling eyes._

_"I -" Kyo started to say but was cut off._

_"Please. I'd really love to hang out after." She asked, moving to hold both his hands in hers, her soft hands comforting him with a simple squeeze. Her large eyes looking at him as she pleaded him to stay._

_"... Fine..." He was finding it harder and harder to say no to the cheerful girl who always looked happy to see him, he might have even danced with her if he wasn't terrified of transforming, and terrified of making a fool of himself in general._

.

Kyo started imagining Marley dancing and what it might look like to the song she had sent him. Trying to distract himself from the pain he felt deep in his heart. The disappointment of things he would never be able to do. The things he might never be free to see, to feel, to love.

Couldn't he just pretend a little longer?

_And now your song is on repeat  
And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when you're gone, I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth_

_I just wanna be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
_

_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

My aerial routine had ended up being the last act, and I was smiling as I stood with the rest of the performers and took and bow onstage as everyone applauded. My heart was beating so fast, still filled with the adrenaline of performing.

" Thank you, everyone, for coming to support, get home safely!" The host announced as he ended the show.

The curtains closed, and everyone headed back to the dressing room. I had raced back first so I could grab my phone and make a quick call. I wanted to tell Mama how it went, I'd nailed the drops without squealing for the first time.

_._

_I'll leave a voicemail... or maybe Mama's taking a quick break in-between sets..._

.

I punched in her number, knowing it off by heart and waited for it ring. What answered the phone was an automated recording, void of any emotion.

"Sorry, the number you are trying to reach does not exist or has been disconnect-" I pulled the phone away, my eyes glancing down at the locket on the vanity table.

_._

_Right... I was so excited... I forgot... she's gone... they're both... they left me..._

.

I clicked the phone off and bit the inside of my cheek as I sat at the vanity. Tears started to burn in the corner of my eyes, and I waved my face with hands, attempting to stop the tears before they fell. The rest of the girls came back and hurried to take off their show costumes and makeup. A few girls complimented me and I smiled and thanked them but I couldn't place their names and just hoped that they wouldn't try to hold a conversation with me.

A huge part of me was thankful that everyone was so happy and excited for the after-party that they didn't notice how quiet I had become. It was a blessing, I didn't want to ruin anyone's good mood with my problems... but also felt a little lonely.

_._

_It's okay. It's okay, just, get ready and have fun at the after-party, my friends are waiting_

.

An image of the Sohma family came to my mind and started imagining what they thought of the show or what they were wearing. What other acts had interested them? What biker-Goth look had Haru and Zuzu chosen to wear? Was Tohru feeling a little better after being stressed over her exam?

_._

_If Kyo wears those cargo pants, I'm going to see how many party snacks I can sneak in them, maybe get Momiji involved_

.

All the girls in the dressing room were practically done and were heading out. They spoke of their loved ones who attended, for some, it was parents and others it was boyfriends.

I was still in my bodysuit as I removed my make-up, taking off the heavy stage make-up and fake lashes, carefully placing the shiny gemstone from my forehead so I could reuse for the party. When I finally had a clean face, I patted on some moisturizer and was quick to apply just a little make-up, finishing off with some eyeliner and clear lip-gloss.

" Marley-Chan! Your boyfriend's looking for you!" Called a voice from the hallway as I re-placed the bindi back on.

_._

_Boyfriend?_

.

I turned to see who they could have been talking about. Sayuri, a wonderful trapeze artist but terrible gossip, was standing at the door and giving me a cheeky smile while wiggling her eyebrows.

"You can come in. She's decent." Sayuri said as she waved to someone out the door in came my ebony-haired friend carrying a bouquet of red flowers.

"Akito!" I cheered as I rushed up and wrapped her up in a hug. She held the flowers away, so I didn't crush them and awkwardly patted my back with her free hand.

" You look so gorgeous in a suit! Like you just walked off a photoshoot." I complimented her on her black suit with a burgundy dress shirt, and she blushed lightly.

"I'll leave you two alone. But I want details later!" The fellow acrobat told me as she walked out the door, and I could only shake my head at the antics.

" That was really beautiful, Marley. I had no idea that something like that was possible. I even think you made my heart stop when you twirled from the ceiling to the floor. Here, these are for you." Akito complimented as she handed me the flowers.

"Thank you, Akito! These are beautiful. I'm so happy you enjoyed it." I thanked her, and I gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

" Are you ready to head over, or if you want, we can go somewhere else for food." She offered.

" No, no, the after-party will have food, it's being catered. Plus, everyone is waiting. I just need to change, can you close the door please?" I asked as I started to slip off the bodysuit. She hurried and closed the door. My bareback was facing her as I removed the bodysuit and then slipped on some underwear.

I grabbed my clothes from my duffle bag. It was a bit heavy, but I had been looking forward to wearing the set all day. I hardly had any opportunities to wear things like it, and I know it would make me stick out more than I already did, but my want to wear it was stronger than my fear of sticking out.

I hoisted up the heavy pale-gold skirt and tied it around my waist. The silk material barely brushed the floor. I then slipped the matching top over my head, the cropped blouse and skirt combo showed off only a small bit of my mid-section.

"That's beautiful... is that from-" Akito started to ask as I checked myself in the mirror to make sure everything looked right.

"India, yes. My great-grandmother made this actually, like most of Mama's suits." I explained as I tried to tie the string on my back for the top.

Akito must have noticed my struggle as she came up behind me and tied it herself. I thanked her and then slipped on the locket with my parent's pictures, hiding the pendent beneath my blouse.

" Just let me fix my hair, and we'll head out. Thanks for waiting." I said as I sat back down at the vanity and took my hair out of the top bun, picking out the various bobbin pins. I brushed my hair out and parted it in the middle. I was about to do more, but Akito insisted I leave it as is.

Stuffing all my belongings back into my duffle, I then placed on my the finishing touch of the matching scarf, wrapping it as sash over my left shoulder and slipping on multiple pale gold bangles. I grabbed the bouquet that Akito had brought for me while she grabbed my bag.

" Shall we?" She asked as she offered her arm and I only giggled at her antics, Akito seemed to be in a good mood tonight, and U was enjoying it, linking arms with her as we walked.

We met up with Kureno, who had been waiting by the door outside with a large umbrella in hand. Where ever Akito went, Kureno was never far.

_I'm so excited to spend the evening with my loved ones. Too bad Dadaji is still travelling, maybe I'll get him on Face time._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

As they walked into the large restaurant that been cleared out for the event, Marley immediately started looking for the Zodiac members, hoping that they found the place okay.

She had walked over with Akito and Kureno had trailed behind them, keeping the two girls covered with a large umbrella. She had tried to start the conversation with the man, but as usual, he just gave her a kind smile and hadn't said much.

Kureno had offered to take the bag from Akito and Akito had told him to put in Hatori's car, along with the flowers Akito had brought for Marley.

" Before you go, Kureno, take a picture of Marley and me," Akito instructed as she brought out her smartphone.

"Should we find the others first? We could take a group picture." Marley offered as she looked around for the other Sohmas, eager to see them.

"We can do that later, but why not get a photo of the two of us." Akito insisted as she smiled over at Marley, and she didn't see the harm, the party was just getting started, lots of time for fun.

"Here, right here should be good. And hold these." Akito instructed as the two stood by a few decorative plants, and Marley was handed back the bouquet of beautiful red camellias.

Kureno held up the phone to take a picture. Marley smiled at the camera while Akito looked at her. The head of the Sohma family saw her Zodiac members in the corner, watching. The black-haired beauty smirked and then leaned over to Marley, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Akito figured that Marley could be 'friends' with her Zodiac members all she wanted, but God knew in her heart that the white-blonde beauty was her dear friend, Akito cared more for Akito then any of the Zodiacs ever could. Marley was just entertaining them, she was still only an outsider. The foreigner should consider herself lucky to be so close to God.

.

Marley only giggled at Akito's affectionate gesture as she pressed her lips to her cheeks, and Kureno took the picture. The white-blonde girl thanked Kureno for the photo and then looked around the room for her friends.

" Let's go, I see them over by the window." Marley insisted as she tried to drag Akito to the Sohma family. Akito pulled her arm away and decided to hang back, mentioning that she needed a glass of water.

Marley only smiled and asked her to maybe grab her a drink if she could before heading over to the large group. The whole room seemed to look at her when she crossed the space, completely taken in by her looks and pale golden outfit, a small jingle coming from her bangles as she moved. But Marley didn't even notice as she only had eyes for her family.

Kisa ran up to Marley, who leaned down and wrapped her arms around her little Honey Bee, placing a kiss on both of her cheeks.

" That was amazing Marley-Onee-Chan." Kisa complimented in her soft voice as she had arms wrapped around Marley's neck.

"Aww, thank you, Honey Bee! I'm so happy you made it. Maybe I'll see up on the stage next time." Marley cooed as she lovingly patted Kisa's hair. The white-blonde had been hoping to set up Kisa with a ballet school, but the Tiger's mother was still being overprotective. To Marley, it just meant she would keep trying.

"Marley-Chan! You looked like a beautiful goddess or a fairy!" Momiji cheered as he jumped up and down, trying to get the girl's attention. Marley thanked him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"And now you look like a princess or a queen!" Momiji gushed over Marley's outfit, feeling the skirts material and the embroidery.

".. you really do look beautiful, Marley-Onee-Chan." Complimented Kisa as she held onto the portion of the skirt, gluing herself to Marley's side.

" You guys are going to give me an ego." Marley laughed as her face went a little red at all the praise she was receiving.

" You really are quite flexible, and you acted as if it was nothing," Haru commented as he approached and then leaned into Marley's ear.

" What are you able to teach Rin?" Haru whispered, and it made Marley laugh and whisper back.

" You are so much more perverted than I ever could imagine." And Haru laughed and then told her it took one to know one, making Marley giggle and wink at her slightly perverse friend.

" That was pretty cool," Hiro said as he stuffed his hands into his pocket and looked away, trying to hide his blush, but Marley only leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to light up like a Christmas tree.

Marley spotted her dear friend standing a little bit away from everyone and quickly approached her and brought her into a hug, happy that she was here.

"Zuzu! I heard they had delicious tiramisu here, we could split a piece." Marley wrapped her arms around her best friend and continued to talk about the food until the Horse of the Zodiac finally got a word in.

" Your... Your mom and dad would have been really proud.." Isuzu said softly as Marley had her arms around her in the loving hug. When Marley heard those words, she just held on a little tighter while Isuzu gently rubbed her back.

.

Akito watched from the bar as Marley happily conversed and gave the Zodiac members affection, hugging and kissing them. Akito could only glare at the interaction, her stomach felt slightly sick at the sight.

She especially couldn't stand Isuzu's long black hair as it almost mixed with Marley's long white-blond locks as they hugged. Akito hated that slithering black hair.

The God of the Zodiac simply couldn't wrap her head around why her dear friend would waste time on the Zodiac members. She could only assume that Marley felt pity for them. That was the only thing that Akito could justify in her mind.

.

A tap on Marley's shoulder brought her out of Isuzu's arms, and Hatori stood there with a large bouquet white dahlias with a few stems of pink sweet peas.

"Your grandfather wanted to make sure you got these," Hatori said as he gave her the large bouquet and a small genuine smile.

"Awww, you guys, this is too much. Akito also gave me a beautiful bouquet, the house is going to smell like a garden." Marley said and then looked around the room, trying to find someone.

"Everything okay, Marley?" Hatori asked as she watched Marley's eyes scan the room thoroughly.

" Oh, I was just wondering where Kyo and the others where. They didn't go home yet, did they?" Marley asked as she continued to look around and hadn't even noticed how the Zodiac members all of a sudden went very quiet.

"I know Tohru was pretty tired, though, so I guess I can't be too mad if they couldn't stay, but I would have liked to at least thank them for coming," Marley commented as got on her tiptoes to help her look better.

" They never showed up." Hiro broke the news as he crossed his arms, Marley swiftly turned around and looked down at him.

"What do you mean?" Marley asked, her mood dropping to the floor. The look on Marley's face made Isuzu want to punch Kyo in the face. She had no idea why the Cat hadn't shown up, but whatever the reason, it wasn't good enough in her book.

"Did...did they call? Or text?" Marley asked, mostly looking at Haru and Momiji as they seemed to be closest with Shigure's household. The Zodiac members looked at Hatori, who stood behind Marley and he shook his head at them, he knew something they didn't, and the look in his eyes told them to zip it.

None of them answered, and Marley felt her heart drop and panic set it in, already thinking the worst.

"Kisa, do you mind holding these? I'm just gonna make a call." Marley asked the small girl as she handed over the bouquet and then fumbled for her phone and dialled a number. There was no answer. She re-dialled and walked away to find a quiet place so she would be able to hear the phone properly.

.

Isuzu watched as Marley walked away, a panicked look on her face as she kept dialling the phone in the corner, looking disheartened more and more as she kept re-dialling and fidgeting with her pale-golden silk scarf.

"I'm going to punch him in the face." Isuzu promised to Haru as the others had walked away from them and started conversing amongst themselves. All of them were wondering what was happening and why they weren't allowed to ask any questions.

Haru looked at her and took her hands in his, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sure.. there's a good reason." Haru comforted, he knew Isuzu packed a punch and didn't want her to send Kyo to the hospital over a misunderstanding. It must be something serious if Hatori had told them to stop calling Shigure's house, and he hadn't seem confused about their whereabouts.

The Dragon was now approaching Marley, who still trying to get someone to answer the phone. The two talked, and the look on Marley's face made Isuzu's stomach churn. She didn't want this for her friend. She was supposed to be happy and enjoying herself, not caught up in the Zodiac's mess.

Isuzu continued to glare at the corner Marley was standing in, and Haru made another attempt to comfort her as he gently placed his lips on her bare shoulder. The act made Isuzu blush and softly glare at him, frustrated that he had such a power of her.

.

They had been so lost in the moment that they didn't notice the death glare they were receiving from their God. The glass in Akito's hand-cracked and shattered, but the music and conversation were so loud barely anyone noticed.

Akito couldn't even feel the pain in her hand as she was so engulfed with the disgust she felt over what she had just witnessed. The blatant act of intimacy between the Ox and the Horse. It disgusted her.

"That... devious... witch... She's trying to take him away from me... How dare she put her hands on what's mine." Akito thought to herself and felt her mind stretch and strain over the betrayal she felt.

In her mind, she had already successfully broken the Cat's spirit and any foolish idea he had of some outsider accepting him. The Honda girl was most likely screaming in terror over the Cat's true form. That was dealt with. Now she needed to remind the Zodiac who she was.

Akito was so distracted by her new discovery that she didn't notice Marley quickly speaking with the other Zodiac members before grabbing Hatori by the arm and dragging him out the door.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Kyo groaned as the rain continued pelting against his skin. He had been lost in his mind, reminiscing about the past and those who had claimed to love him.

A sharp ring from his pants pocket brought him out of his trance. He stared down at the pocket, a soft light glowing from it. He waited for it to stop, and it eventually did. Till it started ringing again. And again. And again.

A growl erupted from his throat as he tried to open the pocket, but his misshapen claws made it impossible, and he ended up just ripping the pocket open, and his phone fell to the ground.

It rang again, and the screen lit up.

-+Incoming call... Marley+-

Her contact picture took up the screen. Smiling while throwing up a peace sign. In the picture, she had cartoon glittering gold cat ears and whiskers provided by some sort of photo app. It was a very cute picture. Not that he had told her that.

Kyo clearly remembered the lunch hour she was showing him all the different filters and had even taken a few of him before he threatened to throw the phone out the window. Marley had only laughed at his threat and apologized before promising just one last selfie.

That picture was staring at him in the face as if teasing him. The phone stopped ringing, and the screen went dark, and Kyo found himself looking at his reflection. A monster.

He screamed at the phone, and it came out as a roar as he brought down a fist on it, smashing the screen. Kyo ran deeper into the forest, scratching trees as he ran. He didn't know where to go. He had nowhere to go.

No one was coming for him.

The phone he left behind faintly glowed and rang a few times before finally dying, it's bright light fading into the dark.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

I felt tricked, I had gotten into the car with Hatori hoping he would drive me to Shigure's, but now he was telling me to drop it.

_._

_As if I could_

.

"It'll only take a minute, it's on the way!" I tried to debate from the passenger seat as Hatori drove. I couldn't stop the guilt that seemed to build up the more I thought of Shigure's household and what could be wrong.

"No." He simply put, not budging at all.

"Hatori, please, I just want to drop by and make sure everything's okay." I begged as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm taking you straight home, and that's final." I could only clench my fists, feeling my nails digging into my palms. I didn't know what else to do. I remembered the last time I couldn't reach someone.

_._

_No... I'm just being paranoid... I know I am... but... what if..._

.

I just had a terrible feeling building in my chest. The worst-case scenarios playing in my mind every time I called, and no one answered. Kyo's phone even stopped going ringing and just went straight to voicemail. While I had been enjoying myself on the stage and looking forward to friends and food...something had happened with Shigure's household... I just knew it.

I started out the car window, the dark night seemed solemn with the rain continuously pounding, massive drops hitting the window.

"Fine..." I muttered, I knew that I could be in trouble over this, but... what option was anyone really leaving me. If Hatori wasn't going to drive me over, then I would have to go on my own.

_._

_Hopefully, I'll be in and out.. because nothing will be wrong and I'll quickly make sure they're fine, which they probably are and then run home and apologize to Hatori... great plan Marley_

.

"I'm sorry, Marley, but .. this... it's complicated." Hatori's voice was soft as he apologized, but I looked away from him and stared out the window.

Hatori came to a red light, and I figured it was now or never.

"I'm sorry to Hatori," I uttered, and before Hatori could respond and I made my move.

I quickly opened the car door and rushed out, holding up my massive skirt as I ran across the street, narrowly missing a car that speeding through the intersection.

I could barely hear Hatori call out my name as I ran.

_Please... be okay_

.

.-.-.-.-

.

The doctor was in complete shock as he put the car in park and stepped out of the vehicle, calling to Marley, ordering her to get back in the car. Marley just ignored him and kept running, picking up the front of her long skirt as she ran away from him. Not even looking back.

The light turned green, and cars honked behind him. Hatori glared at the ground and got back in the car, driving off. Hoping he might be able to at least beat her to Shigure's house if traffic was light. He had had yet to hear any good news and assumed the household was in chaos.

Akito had ordered him not to let Marley near Shigure's house on this night. God had not wanted to subject her dear friend to the hideous and revolting creature that was the Cat's true form.

Hatori couldn't fight against Akito's orders, as much as a part of him might have wanted to. The bond kept him loyal to her whims. But Marley had been given no orders, and God had no power over her, even if Akito had asked her not to go to Shigure's house, he doubted she would listen.

Marley was stubborn and determined, and Hatori worried that one day that might not work in her favour when it came to the Sohma's and their curse.

.

.-.-.-.

.

"They're still not back." Shigure noted as he again stepped out to check on Kazuma, who had diligently been waiting outside. The karate master was now soaked to the bone, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Maybe... you should go after Kyo?" Shigure suggested. It had been hours, and neither Kyo or Tohru had returned. Things were not looking good.

"... No... I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to see right now... and I don't blame him." Kazuma explained, staring into the forest, searching for any sign of their return.

"Then who-"

Shigure was cut off by a loud knocking and the doorbell ringing all at once.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Shigure asked as he headed to the door, sliding it open and was met with a slightly damp Marley who was looking at him her large eyes, a look of slight relief crossed her face when she saw him answer the door.

.

She was quite the sight to Shigure in her extravagant ensemble, and beautiful jewelry, even the stone on her forehead was glittering in the dull light of the porch light.

"Shigure! Your home! I've been worried sick! Is everything okay? Did something happen?" Marley was asking question after question as she held his hands in hers and Shigure was still in shock at seeing her.

"Marley I-.." The older man wasn't sure how to respond to the unexpected guest who was looking at him with such care. Shigure was usually good at being a few steps ahead, but Marley's appearance on this night had flustered him. He assumed that she would be too wrapped up in the party with the other members and Akito to bother with his household's disappearance.

One of the reasons this night was happening in the first place was that Akito had wanted to keep Marley to herself, but here she was, looking on the verge of tears but still a small smile of relief on her lips. The Dog really hadn't planned on the girl showing up and wasn't sure what to do. Shigure was under the impression that Akito wouldn't have let her out of her sight in an effort to keep her away, but perhaps Akito had gotten distracted by something.

" Where is everyone? All the lights are out? Why? Did you guys have a power outage? No.. the lights work...Oh, I didn't wake you up, did I? I guess it is pretty late, but I just wanted to stop by real quick-" Marley rambled as Shigure moved aside, and she walked into the house.

"Marley-San..." Yuki called out as he came down the stairs, surprised to see her. He had come down to see who had been banging on the door and repeatedly ringing the doorbell.

"Yuki! Your alright! I've been calling, but something's wrong with your house phone." Marley was relieved to see him looking well as she took his face in her hands and smiled. The two were not that close, only speaking a handful of times, but she cared for the boy, he was family.

Yuki's eyes widened at the comforting touch. Her hands were a little wet from the rain, but they were warm and gentle.

Marley seemed to look over him as if checking if he was injured in any way, and when she was satisfied, she continued looking around corners, searching for her friends.

"Where's Kyo? He's ignoring all my calls.." It was clear at the mention of Kyo's name, something changed. Both Yuki and Shigure looked at the floor and dread-filled Marley's heart.

"Where's Kyo? And Tohru?" Marley asked the two Zodiac members who seemed to know something.

"Marley... Maybe you should leave." Shigure simply said, and this only made alarms go off in Marley's head. She ignored Shigure's suggestion and began running around the house, calling out for her friends, but no one answered. The distress in Marley's voice only made the members feel guilty as she called out to the missing people. She returned to where she left Yuki and took his hands in hers.

" Where are they?" She asked again, and Yuki looked at her briefly before looking past her into the woods behind the house.

"They're out there?" Marley asked, not even looking at Yuki anymore but out into dark woods.

The Zodiac members didn't answer and Marley was only felt more confused. She couldn't understand why was everyone so quiet. And Marley hated it. She hated not knowing.

When no one had anything to say to her, Marley grabbed her sandals and slipped them back on to head out. Determined to find her friends. Her mind still flooded with terrible possibilities.

.

Despite it being June, the rain was cold hitting her skin, the ground was muddy, and Marley slipped now and then, her shoes were not meant for running in the forest. Especially in the dark, the only light provided by the dull moonlight peeking through the clouds.

She had been running around for a bit till she came across a women's sandal of some sort.

"... is this Tohru's?" Marley asked herself as she picked up the lone shoe and continued to move forward.

Marley's eyes widened when she saw a figured on the ground, slumped against the tree, their long brown hair sticking to their skin.

"TOHRU!" Marley called as she raced over and took the girl in her arms. The brunette was soaked to the bone and was burning up. Marley's amethyst eyes looked around, but Tohru was the only one there. Kyo was nowhere to be seen.

The smaller girl barley struggled in Marley's arms, her hands gripping the fabric of Marley's scarf. Tohru was trembling, and Marley could only look at her, trying to figure out what she was doing out here alone and wondering how long she had been lying on the ground, alone.

"Mom..?" A small voice escaped Tohru's mouth as she struggled to open her eyes.

Marley looked over the girl and tried to see if she could stand, but the poor brunette was entirely out of it.

"Alright. Tohru, do you think you can hop on my back?" Marley asked, and Tohru simply passed out. The white-blonde then picked Tohru up who weighed very little, and it was a rare moment that Marley was happy she was so much taller than the girl, it would make carrying her back to the house easier.

Tohru woke up and passed out a few times as Marley carried her. Mumbling and not making very much sense. The poor girl would mumble apologies and then call out for her mother, breaking Marley's heart.

She reached Shigure's house and was surprised to see the man she had met earlier that same day standing out in the rain.

.

"Kazuma? What are you doing- never mind, can you help me? I think she's got a fever." Marley explained as she carried Tohru to the porch.

The man didn't seem to hear her, or maybe he was ignoring her as he just looked at Tohru, saddened and then looked back into the forest, clutching something in his hand.

"Please!" Marley called out, and it seemed to shake Kazuma, and he took Tohru from her arms, lifting her into the house.

"Honda-San!" Yuki called as they entered the house. Marley simply asked where Tohru's room was, and Yuki led the way up the stairs.

"What was Tohru doing out in the forest? I called you to make sure she didn't push herself. I told you that she was stressed... right? I could have sworn that I did... how long has she been out there..." Marley asked Yuki as they stepped into Tohru's room and had Kazuma lay her down onto the bed.

Yuki looked at Marley, and she wasn't angry or even sad, she just seemed... astonished. Or even disappointed. Yuki felt like he was under a bright spotlight and couldn't even form a sentence. He had no explanation. Marley couldn't understand why Tohru would even be out there in the first place and waited for an answer from her classmate. Movement by the window surprised Marley, and she took her eyes off of Yuki.

"Kagura?" Marley asked, feeling more lost. The look on Kagura's face was one she had never seen on the girl before. A glimpse of deep sadness and regret rested in Kagura's large brown eyes as her hand was clutching on the drapes.

"Marley-Chan..." Kagura uttered as she looked at the white-blonde who was wet from running around in the rain. Marley just took a breath and tried to make a plan.

" You two out. Kagura, help me get Tohru out of these wet clothes and into something dry." Marley ordered, and everyone listened, and soon Tohru was tucked in and dry. Marley was about to leave to grab something, but Tohru woke up just for an instant and latched onto Marley's arm, keeping her there.

"Kagura, can you grab a cold cloth?" Marley asked as she felt Tohru's forehead.

"Tohru? What were you doing out there? Where's Kyo?"Marley asked, hoping that she could get some kind of answer now that the girl had woken up, and it seemed everyone else was keeping their mouths shut. Tohru might be her last hope in this situation.

"Kyo-Kyo-Kun.." She whimpered, holding onto Marley tightly, trembling still. Marley wasn't sure if she was shaking due to the fever or from something else.

"... Is Kyo out there? In the woods?" Marley asked, looking for clues, anything to help her find him.

"... Come home...he ...please.. bring Kyo-Kun back...I'm... sorry.." Tohru barely made out and then passed out again, her grip loosening on Marley's arm.

Marley looked out the window at the still falling rain, the dark sky. Could Kyo really be out there... was he okay? Was he hurt?

There was only one thing that Marley was sure of. She needed to find Kyo. Marley didn't know how she was going to do it, but she needed to try.

.

As she ran downstairs, she was met again with the eyes of Yuki and Shigure and Marley was beside herself. All the frustration she felt, gripping her heart tightly.

" I don't know what's going on right now but I do know that whatever that is happening is wrong! How could you! You knew she was out there and ... you... you didn't... " Marley couldn't even come up with proper sentences and her accent was coming off stronger than it usually did.

The two Sohma members just let Marley scold them, even Shigure felt a small bit of what he supposed was shame.

"Mainu samaj nahi laggi... I-" Marley was interrupted by a raging Dragon storming through the front door.

"Marley! What were you thinking running into the stre-" Hatori started to scold, but Marley was just happy to see him, she needed the doctor, Marley could trust him.

"Hatori! Please, look after Tohru!" Marley called as she raced through the house and out the door, not even bothering to put her sandals back on in-case anyone tried to stop her as she leapt from the porch onto the ground.

.

"Wait-" A hand gripped onto Marley's wrist, stopping her from entering the woods. She turned back to see Kazuma, holding her firmly.

"You..you can't." Kazuma was not even looking at her at first, but into the woods, she was trying to get to, his brown eyes seemed to be sad, filled with a guilt that only made Marley more nervous than she already was. Kazuma appeared to be a completely different person from the man she had met this morning. His eyes then turned to her, pleading.

" I have to... I have to find him... " She firmly said, not even realizing she was glaring at the man who was trying to stop her. All Marley knew that she needed to go. The look surprised Kazuma, the determination and fire in those large amethyst eyes that were lined in black kohl, only making them more intimidating. Kazuma felt lost at what to do and only gripped her wrist tighter, which made Marley wince, but she only stared harder into his eyes.

Kazuma opened his mouth to say something else but only closed it again as he continued to stare into those eyes until he finally unlatched his hand from her wrist and stepped back. The young woman only turned away and ran into the woods.

The jingle of her bracelets disappearing further and further into the forest till Kazuma could only hear the rain pelting into the ground and the roof behind him.

Marley was carrying her heavy skirt over fallen branches and dirt, her bare feet running through the mud as the cold rain continued to fall. Her eyes searching for the bright orange locks that she loved. The saffron colour reminded her of the marigolds that use to grow back home, it was warm and comforting. The opposite of what she felt now as she continued to worry for him.

She had only known Kyo for a short while but found her mind occupied entirely with him, wishing with everything she had that he was okay. Marley didn't know why she was drawn to him, but she wanted to know him more and more. While their first meeting hadn't been ideal, she was grateful to have him in her life at all... Marley always found herself looking for his bright orange hair.

_I need to see him... please... be okay... please... don't leave me_

_._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Song: Symphony by clean bandit
> 
> Looked up various aerial acts on youtube to try and figure out some sort of routine, please forgive me if it was hard to read.
> 
> Other songs I considered using for the routine included Sia's Elastic Heart and P!nk's What about us, there was probably a few more that I can't think of right now.
> 
> Shine on! Kids is an actual charity in Tokyo dedicated to making sick kid's lives better.
> 
> Mainu samaj nahi laggi = I don't understand ( roughly... my punjabi is not all that good...so apologies)
> 
> Marley is wearing a lehenga choli, please look up a few pictures on google, you won't regret it :D
> 
> gemstone bindis or stone bindis come in all shapes and sizes. They're considered simple, elegant and fashionable.
> 
> Helloo! Peachie here!
> 
> My goodness, what have I done...
> 
> Me: I don't want to touch the true form arc with a 10 foot pole
> 
> nobody:...
> 
> Me: * Writes basically three chapters around it *
> 
> Honestly... someone just take my keyboard away from me...
> 
> Thank you for reading :)  
> If you're enjoying than please please a comment <3


	26. And So I've Got To Push On Through

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The world looked grey, dark and lonely. The rain had kept pouring, and the small amount of moonlight peeking through a few clouds did little to illuminate the night.

The pond had become a small lake with all the rain, and it was were Kyo found himself. Waiting. Waiting to turn back. Waiting for the rain to stop. All this time alone with his own thoughts and memories. It was killing him. He felt like his heart couldn't take much more. A haunting voice tried to comfort him.

_"What wrong? Did something happen again?" A brunette woman slid open a door and looked at Kyo with sad eyes. He couldn't see her face as he was huddled away from her, but he could imagine it, it was all over her voice._

_Kyo just held his small body closer, not responding to his mother's question._

The cursed boy was so caught up in his memories; he didn't hear the sound of his name being called out through the forest.

_"Kyo... Did Akito say something to you? It's all right... Because." The woman tried to comfort as she kneeled behind her young son and started to lightly wrap her arms around him._

"Stop..." Kyo begged but was ignored.

_" I love you," she whispered softly._

" Stop!" Kyo let out a roar as he used his fist to slam the wall of earth behind him. His anger and strength made the earth move and slide, vibrating throughout the forest.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Running through the forest while keeping my skirt lifted, I called out till my throat felt raw.

"Kyo!"

I raced through puddles and over fallen branches, pausing now and then to look around.

"Kyo! Where are you?!" I yelled, my eyes glanced around the forest for a flash of orange or anything but found nothing. Just trees.

"Ky- Huh." I felt a round, smooth edge beneath my foot and stepped off the object. My eyes were getting more adjusted to the dark light, and I leaned down to inspect the rectangular object.

" A phone? " I asked myself as I picked up the broken object.

The cracked screen remained black when I tried to turn it on. Completely dead. It was a similar model to mine and had a simple orange case.

_._

_Kyo's phone?!_

.

"KYO!" I called out again. If the phone was here, it had to mean Kyo couldn't be too far.

I started looking at the area around me, it was a small clearing in the forest, but there didn't seem to be anything strange, but it was dark, so it was hard to see.

"But how is his phone so cracked?" I asked as I stared at the phone in hand, I walked around to see if I could find any more clues. I approached the trees and found large claw marks embedded deep in the bark. I brought up my free hand and lightly traced the marks with my nails.

_._

_What?_

.

My heart started racing as I stepped back from the tree, my foot slipped into a hole, and I tripped, falling down to the wet ground.

" Ish... what was-" I looked back to see what I tripped on it looked like a paw print of some sort, a large paw print indented in the ground.

"What... made these?" I asked myself as I felt my blood stop cold as my imagination started to run wild. Giant claw marks on the trees around me, broken branches littered the ground. Whatever was in the woods was strong and possibly dangerous. And it was in the woods with Kyo.

_._

_Did whatever it was smash Kyo's phone?_

.

"KYO!" I cried.

But no one answered I was just sitting on the ground in the rain, staring at the damage left behind. My mind started to wonder if this was a nightmare. One that I couldn't wake up from.

_._

_How... Why is this happening...how did it end up like this... I wanna go home.. but_

.

My body was shaking as I sat in the centre of the clearing in the rain, my long hair was sticking to my skin, and I felt my lip trembling as I continued to look at Kyo's cracked phone.

" Mama... Bapu... tell me what to do.." I pleaded and waited for anything, a sound, a sign, an answer as I subconsciously held my locket in my free hand, hoping to hear their voices.

They didn't answer. But something else did.

A loud roar broke through the silence, and I almost felt the earth tremble, the sound the of the ground moving made me gasp as I let go of the locket and looked to where the sound had come from. It didn't seem far.

_._

_What if whatever made these... comes back?_

.

I started stepping backwards as I looked at all the claw marks on the trees. I gripped the broken phone in my hand tighter, really wishing I had brought my own so I could at least call for help.

Not paying attention to how hard I was clenching the phone, I heard it crack, even more tears running down my cheeks. Scared... frustrated... alone.

Kyo's soft gaze flashed through my mind, he was fighting a smile, that was clear, but his smile came through none the less. The face I had looked up at only a few hours ago when he forced me back into the car, saying that he would see me later tonight.

_" Go away already, weirdo..." Kyo tried to glare down at me, but instead, he smiled lightly, shaking his head, and I couldn't help but smile back, a warm feeling spreading through my chest before I finally closed the car door and left. Feeling giddy about the night ahead._

I took a deep breath and laid my free hand over my heart, trying to get it calm down a bit. Hoping the roar was maybe just the wind, and perhaps the claw marks and prints were very old. Or maybe a figment of my imagination...

"Come on, Marley... you're bringing Kyo home. Even if it means... possibly finding some sort of bear... you're bringing him home." I tried to calm myself as I tried to think of my next move. The phone seemed to be broken beyond repair, but I was sure that the sim card should still be okay, so I got it out and left the rest of the phone on the ground while I tucked the Simcard into my bra to keep it safe.

I looked towards where the noise had come from and made my decisions as I picked my skirt up and started running.

As I went through the forest, I ran my hand along the trees, tracing more and more claw marks, some deeper than others. I became more nervous and aware of the jingling of my bangles and tried to hold them still, which made for some awkward running, but I didn't want to be heard by whatever had made those marks. I even tried to move quietly as I made my feet hit the ground lightly. Years of dance training actually becoming a little useful.

_._

_Hopefully, I'll see it before it sees me_

.

The trees became thinner and thinner, and I finally came to what seemed to be the end of the forest and looked over a small lake. My eyes scanned the area and caught a hunched figure on a small hill overlooking the water.

Squinting to get a better look, I felt my heart stop, and my body froze.

A beast of some sort was huddled over, dark fur and large limbs, it seemed to be growling.. or groaning. I couldn't hear all that well from a distance, but when it appeared to move, I jumped behind a tree. Holding my arms firmly around me, begging myself not to let out a sound.

I hadn't found Kyo. I hadn't found his orange locks or a gentle smile. I had found ... something else. A beast I had never seen before. It was huge and seemed misshapen somehow. Like a monster out of a horror story that could keep one up at night.

The creature seemed to let out a roar of some kind, but it somehow sounded... agonizing.

_._

_Is it... in pain?_

.

More sound came from the beast that had been sitting on the hill, and I couldn't help but try and peek around the tree to try and get a better look.

It looked like it could tower over me and had long limbs that looked like they ended with impressive claws. I could even see it's intimidating set of teeth as it seemed to be growling at the ground, baring its fangs. The monster moved and held their head in their claws.

_._

_It spoke..._

.

"... Enough... is enough...I've had enough..." The creature whimpered and the voice... it was distorted but... I recognized it.

I came out of hiding tentatively to try and get a better look, and my eyes caught the fabric around the creature's legs. Dark pants, with a longer than necessary belt and too many pockets.

_._

_How...Can it be?_

.

I came out further and dropped my hand, causing the bangles to clink and let out a sharp jingle sound causing glowing orange eyes to snap in my direction.

_Kyo?_

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

.

Kyo heard a light musical jingle, and he turned to look into the woods where it came from, his large feline eyes easily able to cut through the darkness. A figure in a striking pale gold dress and flowing white-blonde locks stood there, and amethyst eyes stared back at him. He prayed it was just a figment of his imagination, but it seemed he never got what he wanted.

_No...No..No no no ...NO!_

"..Kyo..." Marley called out while taking a small step forward, she seemed to be drenched from the rain and muddy from running through the forest, but Kyo could only think of her eyes as she stared him. They were wide with surprise, but there was something else. Hope...Relief... And Kyo couldn't understand how she could look at him like that.

_._

_No... She's seen me... How is this happening?!... It's over... it's all over isn't it_

.

" What ..? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' HERE!" Kyo screamed at her, he thought that there must be something wrong with her because she only continued making her way forward.

"GET BACK! What are ... what are you doin' following me here...How did you... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" He continued screaming at her, rising to his full height, and it made her pause, but then she just took a breath and walked closer.

She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be at some party or even at her own home, not here. Anywhere but here.

"Kyo ... I-" In only a few steps, Marley had gotten close enough that the rotting stench that emitted from Kyo hit her nose, and she had to cover her face and then looked at Kyo. Realizing the smell must be coming from him. The cursed boy was sure that would be the final straw.

_._

_Go away... please... turn back_

.

But she merely removed her hand from her face and stepped forward again, and Kyo felt his own body convulse.

"I SAID TO GET AWAY FROM ME! What's wrong with you! Can't you see?! Don't I disgust you?!" Kyo roared as he smashed his paws in the stone beside him, causing it to crack.

Marley only continued moving forward towards him, her long full skirt brushing against the ground, her bare feet poking out with each step forward.

"I'm disgusting, right?! Repulsive, right?! How can you stand to look at me... I don't want your pity! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" He begged as he stared at the ground, unable to look at her any more. Any hope that he had before of being able to stay by her side was gone. There was no way Marley would accept him, not in this... not like this.

_._

_Please...don't.. don't make me feel..._

.

"Kyo... I.. don't understand what's going on, but please..." Marley tried to get out as she climbed up the small mud hill that Kyo rested on. She couldn't understand what she was seeing, but Marley knew it was Kyo and couldn't help but feel relieved she had found him... even though it was in this strange form.

" I-" Marley was speaking, but Kyo's mind was trapped in memories long past.

_._

_..don't make me feel more miserable than I already am..._

_"I love you..." Kyo heard his mother's words_

.

Marley reached out for Kyo's arm, hoping to comfort him, but Kyo, blinded by his rage and heartache, took his paw and pushed at Marley to keep her away, claws ripping through fabric, skin and a delicate silver chain.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kyo screamed, baring his fangs at the struck girl. Marley stumbled back from him, her body falling backwards, and she rolled down the hill and into the murky water below.

She laid face down in the shallow water and Kyo watched as she struggled to get up, her body shaking as she coughed up some water and brought a hand to her right shoulder. The sleeve of her blouse had been completely ripped off, and three scratches bled from her collarbone, shoulder and arm.

Kyo watched as Marley winced as she tried to stand up before falling to her knees again, and her eyes looked back up to Kyo. Large tears streaming down her face as she looked up him, shaking as she held her hand over her wounds, blood staining her blouse and long skirt.

Kyo clenched his jaw, fighting every instinct to go down and apologize. He wanted to go to her to make sure she was okay. His large glowing eyes staring at her scared and hurt form. She seemed to be paralyzed in fear.

He had done this. It's too late. And he figured he might as well make it worse since he's already lost her.

"Get lost!" He roared as he stood up tall, making himself larger and more intimidating.

"You're pathetic! You're such an eyesore! Next time I'll slash that face of yours to ribbons!" Kyo threatened, his lips curling to further show off his sharp teeth.

_._

_I'll make it... so she'll never worry about me again... so she won't seek me out. She'll never even be able to look at me again...I'll hurt her so bad she'll never forgive me_

.

" Now, piss off you... YOU FOREIGN BITCH! " He warned once again before turning his back to the water. He heard movement behind him in the water and Marley's soft voice carried to his ears.

".. I... I'm sorry..." Kyo felt his heartbreak even more as the sound of her walking through the water. He didn't need to look to know she was walking away from him. It was for the best he told himself.

_I can't do this... I hate this... I hate this_

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

The doctor stood on the porch, looking out into the dark woods. He had heard a landslide of some sort in the woods, and it only made him worry more than he already was.

"Haa-san, sit down, why don't I pour you a cup of tea." Shigure offered as he looked up from the book he was barely reading.

He didn't answer and continued staring out at the woods. Waiting

"She's been gone for too long," Hatori stated, glaring into the night.

"Don't you have faith in Marley-Chan?" Shigure asked, but the glare he received from Hatori told him to maybe cut down on any teasing. He didn't want to feel the Dragon's wrath again.

"This is asking too much, and you know it. Marley went out looking for Kyo, she's going to find a monster, and you expect her to have an idea what's going on." He scolded, not only Shigure but also Kazuma, who was his elder, but at this moment he didn't care.

Hatori understood that the Karate Master was thinking of Kyo's well-being, but who was thinking of Marley and what was best for her? Had anyone taken her well-being into consideration, or Tohru's for that matter?

"Did you even explain to her about the Cat's true form?" Hatori asked the Karate Master, who was still standing out in the rain.

"How's Tohru-San?" Asked Kazuma as he met the doctor's eyes.

" She'll be fine, just a small fever. I gave her a shot, but she really needs her rest." The Doctor sighed, annoyed by the mess and the fact that it involved two innocent girls that had no business being caught up in the Sohma's dark mess.

"Hatori-San..." Kazuma asked as he continued to hold Kyo's beads tenderly in his hand.

"Yes."

"What is Kyo to Marley-San?" Asked the Karate master as he looked to the Zodiac Member who was glaring into the woods.

Hatori thought about the question, and he wasn't sure he even wanted to know the answer because he feared any sort of relationship Marley had with the Cat of the Zodiac would only end in heartbreak. At the very least.

But Marley knew almost nothing about the Zodiac's and their curse, she knew what was on the surface, but nothing of its true ugliness.

Yet the young girl had gotten undeniably close with the most cursed member of them all. Even going as far as to invite him into the inside of the Estate, which he doubted had ever happened before.

_._

_"Marley, Kyo is the Cat, and the Cat is not supposed to be inside." Hatori scolded, he could even feel his Zodiac spirits distraught at someone who wasn't part of the Zodiac fighting against the rules that had been followed for thousands of years._

_But Marley only kept holding onto Kyo's wrist to keep him there._

_"Kyo is always welcome here; this is my home, isn't it? and he is my friend." Marley argued, frustrated that she had to even voice this because, to her, it was ludicrous in the first place._

.

The fiery look in her intense eyes was one Hatori would not forget

" ... If Marley can't bring him back... then no one can." Was all he said, and his answer caused Kazuma to hold Kyo's beads closer to his heart. The two said a silent prayer for the two teenagers, wishing they would come home safely and soon.

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_._

Marley walked through the water and onto the solid ground. Her body felt so heavy as she tried to walk in a straight line as she held her aching shoulder. The rain pouring down only made the cuts sting and ache more than it already did.

_._

_I don't know what to do... I can't... I'm so scared_

.

She reached the edge of the forest and leaned on a tree, feeling pathetic. Useless. Her eyes caught a silver glint in the corner of her eye. The locket with her parents' picture was sitting on the ground next to her. It was open, and their smiling faces were looking at her.

"Mama...Bapu..." She whispered as she gritted her teeth and slid down the tree to the ground. Bowing her head in shame. She really felt pathetic.

Marley was just confused. It was Kyo, but it was something she had never seen before. There had been a stench.. like something rotting... She had never smelled anything so terrible or seen anything like that in her life. Her mind brought up the image of Kyo's strange form that had stood feet over her and had cut her.

_._

_It hurts..._

.

"... I'm sorry... I'm not... I can't..." Marley couldn't even form words. She had let Tohru down... she couldn't get Kyo to come back. It was one thing to turn into animals, Marley could have never imagined that the Sohma's had been hiding this part of the curse from her. She felt unprepared and confused. In the dark. Marley felt the weight of her failure to even help Kyo, and the pain in her shoulder was nothing compared to the shame she felt.

_._

_What am I supposed to do... what should I... I don't... I can't..._

.

"... I can't do this.." She whispered to the rain. Marley wished that she was stronger. Braver. But all she felt at this moment was pathetic. Kyo was right.

" I'm scared..." She whimpered into the ground.

_"Well, that's okay." A warm voice consoled._

"Naniji?" I asked as I looked around as if expecting to see her, but no one was there. Just a memory...

_"Look at me, dearest one, everyone gets scared." The voice continued, and Marley was brought back to a time when she was a young girl, living in her rural village with her great-grandmother._

_Her stringy, silver hair was glimmering in the candlelit house as she stood in front of Marley, her hand holding firmly onto her cane. Thunder roared, and fast winds beat against the concrete house. A large black dog was shaking in Marley's arms as he too feared the thunder's loud roar._

_"Even you, Naniji?" The young Marley asked as she continued to hug the dog, her little hands gripping down on the black fur. The dog that was cowering in Marley's arms was easily as big as her if not bigger but was still trying to hide in the little girl's embrace._

_"Yes." The old woman admitted, chuckling a little at her great- granddaughter's disbelieving face._

_"No." Little Marley was astonished that someone as big and strong as her caretaker could be scared of anything. Her great-grandmother only nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind Marley's ear._

_"What do you do?" Marley asked, her large amethyst eyes staring up at her elder, hoping for an easy answer._

_"Well...I take a deep breath and think of something that makes me happy. Something that will help me through." The old woman explained._

_"What do you think of, Naniji?" Little Marley asked._

_" I think of you, of course." She said softly as she patted Marley's head, and the little girl gave her a big smile, happy that she made her Naniji happy._

_"Then I'll think of you too! And Bhaalu!" The girl decided as she gave the dog in her arms a kiss, and her great-grandmother only laughed as she watched the dog's tail shake even though he was still scared._

_"Beta, sometimes scary things will happen, you just have to make sure you that fear doesn't keep you from what's really important." Her Naniji spoke slowly, love in her old brown eyes as she smiled at her little Marley before asking her to help with making some roti's and maybe some mango lassi._

.

Marley took a deep breath and tried to think of something that made her happy. Cooking for with her Naniji, Mama watching over Bollywood movies with her in bed, her Bapu playing guitar and Marley singing along.

These had been things that had made her happy, but thinking of them now only brought pain because now...

_._

_"I love you, goofball, we'll sneak out to a movie when I get back" He said as he let go and stepped away._

_"Promise?" Marley asked, getting excited at the idea of stepping out of this hospital._

_"Promise." He replied as he gave her a big grin._

_"We'll call you when we land. I love you." Mama promised as she slipped into her native language as she held onto Marley's hands._

_"I love you too, now go." Marley insisted to Bapu, and Mama smiled, giving them a big smile._

_"Sat Sri akaal." Said Mama as she let go of her hand and folded her hands in front of her before heading out the door._

_"Sat sri_ akaal. _" Marley answered back while folding her own hands, copying Mama's motions and then waved as they both exited. Gone forever._

_._

_No... no, no, no..don't go..._

.

Tears only continued to flow from her face and down into the ground. She cursed herself for being such a crybaby.

_._

_Think of something that makes you happy..._

.

A voice rang out in her head. It wasn't something she was expecting.

_"You're pretty emotional, aren't you..." Muttered Kyo as rested his head on his hand as he leaned on the table, watching Marley struggle to stop the tears caused by the simple movie they had been watching._

_"I know... I'm a mess." Marley admitted, drying her tears the best she could with her hands and trying to get a hold of herself._

_"Na...I'm sure I'll get used to it." He chuckled as he reached out and caught a stray tear trailing down her cheek with his uniform sleeve. The gesture made Marley freeze slightly, surprised at the gentle move, but it barely lasted a second before she smiled gently at him._

Even if my crying might have made him uncomfortable, as it would anyone... he had stayed right by her side till she was fine. A comforting warm feeling spread through Marley's heart and reached to the tips of her fingers.

Now Kyo needed someone to stay by him. She tried to stand up and pain shot from her shoulder. She reminded of the wound done to her shoulder, Kyo's large claw marks...

_._

_I can barely breathe... and I'm still scared...but_

.

Marley heard a whining sound behind, like a cry.

_._

_Kyo..._

.

She didn't want to leave him... she couldn't. Even if Marley couldn't understand what was happening right now, even if she was still scared. She wasn't going to let fear stop her. Marley had to try. Kyo was alive, he was right there.

Marley used the tree beside her to get up off the ground. The pain in her shoulder was forgotten as she looked back at Kyo. Alone on the hill.

The white-blonde girl still couldn't understand what was going on or why this was happening, but more than anything, Marley couldn't stand the thought of him suffering alone.

_._

_I won't let you push me aside..maybe it's selfish, but... I need you... I can't lose anyone else._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Kyo held his face in his hands, this body couldn't cry, but he wanted to, that's all he wanted to do right now.

_._

_I can't take it anymore... I hate this... losing her, being pitied.. feeling so miserable..I'm sick of having things forced upon me._

_" That's wrong. You're every bit as human as I am." His mother tried to console him while holding up his wrist that bore his beads._

_"Evil magic has given you that form, but it won't last long, I promise. You turn back to normal right away, don't you? That proves it." She said softly as she brought Kyo's small hands to her forehead as if saying a prayer._

_"I'm not scared. Not at all." But she was lying, Kyo knew that much._

Kyo recalled all the memories of her constantly checking his wrists to make sure the prayer beads were on securely, like a slideshow, the images rushed through his head.

_._

_You were scared, weren't you..._

_Isn't that why you checked dozens of times every day to make sure the rosary was still on?_

_"I'm proud to have you as my son." His mother insisted as she gave him a smile._

_Yeah, right. Why didn't you let me outside, then?_

_" I won't let anyone see you, because you're so adorable." She was blocking the door, keeping him in the house._

_You were ashamed of me! Weren't you?!_

_"No, I love you." She said as she again checked his wrist for the rosary and then held his hands to her forehead, closing her eyes and a small smile on her face._

_" I would die for you."_

_Why is that all you ever said? You never acknowledged the real me, so why were you always proclaiming how much you loved me?!_

_"Your mother loved you more than anything else, you know." His father's voice broke through, Kyo could remember the hate in the man's eyes as he stared down at him, blaming him._

" STOP IT! Don't force that 'love' on me! I don't need it. Don't need it..." Kyo pleaded as he got down on all fours and faced his head towards the ground.

_She should have been scared of me...it would have been okay... In the end... I just...wanna be together_

The heartbroken boy was so caught up in his own head, he didn't hear the rustling of bangles or the hurried footsteps in the mud that raced towards him.

.

Bare arms wrapped around one of his long arms, and all he saw was long white-blonde hair as Marley hid her face in his skin.

Kyo felt his body freeze in shock as he stared down at the girl who had come back. Holding his arm tight to her chest.

" Kyo... let's go back... okay. we'll go back to the house, and everything will be fine." Marley tried to plead, unable to think of the right words to say at this moment.

Kyo let out a growl.

"Let go..."

"No..." She whispered quietly, her face still buried in his arm.

"LET GO!" Kyo used his strength to swing his arm with her on it, but Marley just latched on even harder as Kyo tried to shake her loose, her body dragged on the ground as she held on, her nails digging in.

"NO! I WON'T LET GO!" She yelled back and even managed to lift her face and stared at Kyo directly. The determined look in her large amethyst eyes made Kyo pause, tears were rushing down her face, and her body was shaking.

She was clearly terrified, but she only held the tighter and stared at him, as if daring him to try and push her away again.

"Please... stop it... try... don't you understand dammit.." He begged her as he turned away from her intense eyes, and she only tugged harder to his arm to try and make him listen to her.

" Mainu samaj nahi laggi!" She yelled at him, not backing down.

"Mainnu maaf karo... samaj nahi laggi... main.." She started mumbling, but it was something Kyo couldn't understand.

"I'm scared Kyo...right now..but... I'm also relieved... I thought... I thought.. you had gone away... but I found you... I hear your voice. I know it's you even if... even if your voice is coming from this form I've never seen before... I know you're in there.. and you're alive... I'm so thankful," Marley admitted as she dug her face back into Kyo's arm, he could feel her warm tears through his skin.

_._

_She's crying... she's been running through the rain... looking for me... because she was worried. This is what she's found, and she's thankful?_

.

"I'm so pathetic... your right... I'm.. just an outsider who doesn't know what's going on or what this means, and it scares me... but not as much as ... not as much as the thought of never seeing you again. So please! Please help me understand..." She begged as cried into Kyo's skin, the boy could feel her entire body shaking as she held on. Marley was terrified, he could tell, but she wasn't letting Kyo go.

In Marley's mind, the boy had been nothing but good to her... with maybe a few rough spots, but he was still a genuinely kind person, even if it was sometimes under a rough exterior. Kyo always managed to make her smile and was there when she needed help. Even if their first meeting had been... less than ideal. Kyo had quickly apologized. She thought of their first real conversation.

_"Oi."_

_Marley lifted her head from the ground and was at eye level with Kyo's cat form. She tried to wipe away the tears that had escaped._

_"You don't need to apologize... and please stop crying... The brat told me what went down at New Year's..." He had his cat ears folded down and was looking away from Marley, looking embarrassed._

_"I... I'm still working on... stuff. So sometimes I lose control and I just... I dunno, look I need more training and .. I shouldn't have said those things." He tried to explain._

_He took a deep breath as if getting ready to jump off a cliff ."I'm sorry."_

_"And look... if you don't wanna see my face anymore or whatever, I can take a few books to the face. I deserve it... you're not... I'm sorry I said those things" He huffed, tail swishing back and forth, his gaze switching back and forth between the ground and Marley._

_She was in awe of his shyness and complete awkwardness that seemed to really move something in her. Marley had only known him for a couple hours and yet she felt like she had seen so many different sides._

_A giggle left her lips, then the giggle erupted into a laugh. Laughing off all the stress and sadness that Kyo had caused earlier in the day. The bath was relaxing, but this is what she needed._

_"What are you laughing at?"_

_"Sorry- - its - just-" He could barely understand her through her laughter._

_"You're a weird one, aren't you" He muttered, not sure if that was meant for Marley's ears or not._

They had come so far from their first meeting, and yet Marley felt like it still wasn't enough.

"... I want... I want you to tell me when you need help... Just like you've stuck by me through my tears and whining, and everything I've put you through... I want you to share your worries with me! Even if it's hard to open up...even if it's scary... I want you to tell me when you feel weak.. or when you're sad. Let me worry about you! I want..." She started hiccupping slightly but continued on, her voice started to sound a little hoarse. Marley thought all of the times Kyo had been there, more memories flashing through her head. Making bright orange ladoos together in her living room.

_Marley passed Hiro and Kyo a ladoo before grabbing one for herself._

_"Banzai!" She cheered as she held out the little dessert and then took a bite, Hiro showed no reserve as he happily took a bite while Kyo had to inspect it a bit longer before taking a small bite._

_He didn't say whether he liked it or not, but Marley watched his reaction, and a small blush was on his cheeks and as he enjoyed the sweet foreign treat._

_"Look, it's the same colour as your hair." Marley giggled as she held up her half-eaten ladoo to his hair, happy that she had made the comparison. She truly did love the colour and didn't mean for it come out in a teasing way. It had just been a coincidence._

_Kyo shoved her hand away from him as his ears went pink._

Learning about his love for martial arts and her sharing her little knowledge of his sport through a movie. Even if it made her look like a fool...

_"Have you never seen it!?" She asked in shock as she copied the movements of wax on, wax off with her own hands. Moving her hands in circular motions in the air. The sight looked ridiculous, and Kyo couldn't figure out what she was trying to do._

_"Pfft, what are you doing?" He chuckled as he gestured to her movements._

_"Wax On... Wax Off." Marley demonstrated again, which in turn just made him laugh._

_"Whatever you say, Weirdo." He said as he shook his head and kept walking._

_"I can't believe you've never seen it? I bet you would like it." She mentioned as she quickly caught up to him with her long legs._

Kyo making sure she was safe, taking her by the hand...

_The two came to a street, and Marley realized they would have to part ways._

_"I'll see you to-" She started to say goodnight but was cut off._

_"I might as well walk you... that snake might be there, and I don't want to risk going home too soon." Huffed Kyo as he started walking in the direction Marley was about to go in._

_"Kyo, it'll be such a long walk, I don't min-" She tried to insist, not wanting to trouble him._

_"Let's go already. There are a lot of creeps, and you shouldn't be walking alone at night." Interrupted Kyo as he grabbed her hand to pull her along. Marley's cheeks burned lightly as this was the first time he had caught her hand in his grip. Marley was usually the one grabbing his hand, which he would seem to just go along with it, but if he was holding her hand, then that must mean that he at least considered a friend._

He cared about her safety...And she cared about his

Marley wanted to say by his side, hand in hand.

" I want to learn more about you, your fears, the things you love, the things you hate, your martial arts training, your favourite foods... anything... everything. I want to spend time with you... I want to eat together, drink tea together, watch movies or the stars, anything. As long as you let me stay by your side! Because...I want to be with you!" Marley cried, letting her feelings out in the open for him to see.

"Just, please! Please! Let's go through life together!" Marley yelled, hoping that her words could reach him. Praying that he wouldn't push her away.

.

Kyo felt a warm, almost hot feeling flood his chest, and his heart felt like it had stopped for a moment as he took in her words. Washing over him like waves in the ocean, and he was ready to drown in them.

The rain had stopped, and clouds had parted, letting the full moon shining brightly down onto the clearing.

" Sh... she didn't.." Kyo spoke, his voice no longer distorted, and Marley opened her eyes only to find herself staring at Kyo's slightly tanned skin instead of the dark course fur it had been moments ago, and she released her hands from Kyo's arms, small nail indents in his skin.

" She didn't have to love everything... about me.." Kyo admitted as he looked up at the sky.

_._

_Being scared... would've been proof that she really was looking at my ugly self... but mom... covered it up with love, trying not to look at it... she wouldn't even think about it..._

_Did she really think that pity was all I needed? Mom used love to avoid looking at me...she avoided thinking about it_

.

"It was okay with me... if she was scared..." Kyo turned towards Marley, trailing his hand down her arm and Marley had to hold herself back from throwing her entire body around him. She didn't know who he was talking about, but she was just happy he was really there with her. Maybe one day, he would share with her. Marley just watched, her eyes gazing into his as tears from his eyes.

" .. dhannvaad..." Marley couldn't help but let out a soft whisper as she held his face in her hands, running a few fingers through his orange locks before resting her forehead against his. Kyo could still see tears trailing down her face but couldn't help but smile at the gentle affection, how warm her soft hands were as they cradled his face.

" I wanted her... to really think about it... to worry with me..." He spoke, and she leaned back, giving him some space, her hands trailed down to his arms to his hands, holding them lightly. Marley noted how he gently squeezed her hand in his, how warm and gentle he was.

_._

_She could've been scared.. she didn't have to love that ugly form... I just wanted her to say..._

.

"... Let's go through life..together.." Kyo's eyes looked over at Marley, and she felt her heart flutter as she took in Kyo's saffron eyes and the soft look he was giving her. Kyo took his hands from Marley's and began to lean in towards her body.

_._

_I feel like an idiot.. 'cos I thought nobody.. would ever really... say anything like that..._

.

Kyo's hand wrapped gently around Marley's elbow as his other arm came from behind, fingers lightly brushing against the bare skin on her lower back and then trailed up, so it was holding the back of her head, his fingers tangling up in her long loose curls as he brought her closer to him.

_That's what... I thought... but now... you're here_

Tears softly fell from Kyo's eyes as he brought his face close to Marley, his breath almost tickling Marley's ear and his lips lightly brushing against her hair as he softly whispered out her name, as if testing out.

"Marley..."

The girl's own eyes widened as her face became slightly pink with Kyo's soft embrace. His face nestling into her neck. Her heart was beating like a drum as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around him and felt his bare skin under her fingertips.

" Marley!" He choked out, fighting the tears that just wanted to flow harder. Her name was still so strange to him was hard to say, but it really was a beautiful name.

_._

_... just like that...you melt the ugly emotions inside me... and the dark thoughts... bit by bit._

.

The embrace didn't last long, and Kyo was lying on Marley's pale gold-covered lap in his small feline form, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Kyo...?" Marley softly said his name, and it only made more tears fall down his little cat face as her hand gently caressed his back.

_._

_Why... would somebody like you... be with me... why would you comfort me?_

A nightmare crept it's way into his head, reminding him of the terrible things he had done... things he should've done.

_"I'll never forgive you.."_

_Why do you want me to by your side... someone like me...who is just... a monster...the things I've done... they can never be forgiven... I wasn't strong enough to ..._

.

An image of a young white-blonde teenager lying in a hospital bed with tubes and an oxygen mask passed through Kyo's mind. She had been alone. A small lion plush doll was resting on her lap, and her hand seemed to be barely holding on to it. The girl looked like she was on the edge between life and death. Her wheezing breath was noticeable even from the hallway, It scared him. Her hand that had been resting on the doll fell to her side like a dead weight and machines began beeping, and chaos followed.

_._

_... I find myself thinking... I wanna take care of you... I don't wanna leave you... why can't I help.. wanting to treasure you..._

.

Marley picked up Kyo into her arms and began walking through the woods back to the house, Kyo listened to the rhythm of her heart as he laid his head on Marley's chest.

_I'm wishing for it... to never leave you_

Kazuma and Hatori heard a small jingling sound and looked to where it was coming from in the woods. Soon Marley's tall figure came carefully stepping into the yard, one hand holding up a portion of her skirt and the other holding Kyo's cat form carefully in her arm. Once out of the woods, she released the hold she had on her long skirt and used it hold Kyo securely in her arms. Marley didn't even look at the two but just smiled gently down at the cat in her arms, holding him carefully, and Kyo small face reached for hers, and the two lightly bumped noses. The bright full moon shining down on them, catching the light of Marley's gemstone and Kyo's tears.

_I'll fight for it._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Marley sat at the kitchen table, getting her cuts cleaned out by Hatori. The Doctor had been mostly quiet since she had gotten back.

"I'm sorry that I ran out of the car..." She tried to apologize. She didn't regret running out of the car, but she did regret making Hatori worry about her. He only sighed and shook his head.

"Next time you're sitting in the back, and I'm putting the child-locks on." He told her in a deadpanned voice, but when he raised his eyebrow slightly, Marley knew he was only kidding, and she laughed.

"They shouldn't scar, and you don't need stitches. Just a few bandages. Maybe be careful with your shoulder for the next few days." He explained as he dressed the wound.

" How's Tohru?" Marley asked, hoping to hear good news.

"She'll be fine with some good rest and liquids." Hatori comforted, he figured she'd be worried about the brunette.

"Here's your phone, you've been getting phone calls all night." Hatori reached into his pocket and handed over the small device.

" Oh, I-"

"I answered and let them know that you were busy... but fine." Hatori explained, and Marley thanked him as she took her phone and quickly looked through the notification.

"Now, let's get going." He said as he closed up his bag.

"Actually, I was hoping if it was okay if I stayed the night. I just.. With Tohru not feeling all that well, it's late and-" Marley rambled, looking for excuses to stay, and Hatori just patted her head.

"Fine.. do you need me to bring you anything?" He asked, he had figured that she would want to stay the night and didn't have the energy to disagree.

"I'll just grab my bag from the car, I've got some leggings and a sweatshirt in there." She said as she rose up from the chair, but he stopped her.

"Stay here, I'll grab it for you..."

.

Hatori left her and she waited in the kitchen. The house was quiet, a futon was laid out in the living room but no one was in it. She went over the evening again in her head. Still not believing the night's events. When they had gotten back, Kyo had fallen asleep in her arms, Kazuma had tried to take Kyo from her, and at first, she had denied him, only hugging Kyo tighter. It had taken Hatori and Shigure telling her to trust him that she had finally handed him over. The Karate master had thanked her and carried Kyo up the stairs, she assumed to his room to put him to bed. Marley reminded herself to try and talk Kazuma in the morning, hoping he could give her some answers.

Moments later, Hatori returned with her bag in hand, and he asked if she needed anything else.

"No, I'm good, Hatori. Thank you for everything. And again... I'm really sorry if I worried you." She apologized again.

"Just.. give me a call tomorrow, if you need a ride or if something hurts. I'm heading out. It's been a long night."

"Thank you, Hatori. Please get some rest." Hatori just smiled and patted her head again.

"Just... try and stay out of trouble for the rest of the weekend. " He tried to scold and then walked down the hall and out of the house.

It had been a long night, and Marley was ready for bed. She climbed the stairs and found a bathroom.

.

Marley stood in the bathroom, looking at her reflection. Her hair was now dry and was messy with waves and loose curls. The cuts on her neck, collarbone and arm all had beige bandages and were obvious on her brown skin.

Her eyeliner and mascara were slightly smudged, but her gemstone bindi was still in place. Marley carefully peeled it off and placed it onto the counter, and she started running the tap, using the simple bar of soap to clean her face. With clean hands, she took out her contacts that had been in for far too long and threw them in the trash bin.

She wasn't blind without her contacts, but she wouldn't be watching TV or reading any street signs until she put in new contacts or even got her glasses.

Marley slipped off the ruined top and untied the string around her waist, letting the heavy skirt drop to the floor and stepped out of it. A small card fell from her bra, and she made a side note to get Kyo another phone as she placed his Simcard in her side-pocket of the bag.

Holding slightly ruined top in her hands, examining the damage and looked over the long skirt. There would have to be some significant work done to the garments with all the rips and tears in the delicate fabric, but it would be worth saving. It might be out of her skill level, but maybe Ayame would be able to help.

Slipping on the comfy clothes was a relief, and she put the rest of the clothes in a bundle and stuffed them in the bag. Marley stepped out of the small bathroom with her bag in hand and headed into Tohru's room. She just wanted to check on her for herself.

The only light was from the hallway as Marley slowly opened the door into the dark room. Kagura was asleep on the floor in a futon, and Tohru looked to be sleeping soundly, so Marley tried to gently close the door.

.

"Mar- Marley-Chan?" Tohru's soft voice called out, and Marley looked back into the room to see Tohru's head turned towards her.

Marley stepped into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar and approached Tohru.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Marley softly asked as she sat on the bed and felt her friend's forehead, which still felt a little warm.

"Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asked as she gripped Marley's hand. Marley smiled and laid her hand on top of Tohru's and lightly squeezed it.

"He's home. Safe and sound." Marley promised, and Tohru looked like a huge weight had been lifted.

"Thank you..." She softly let out, tears pouring from her eyes.

"No, thank you for telling me he was out there." Marley comforted as she wiped away the girl's tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Once she stopped crying, Marley made a move to leave the room, wishing her goodnight. She would have to find somewhere to sleep.

"Wait.. don't go.." Tohru softly begged as she held on to Marley's hand with the little strength she had left.

"Tohru, you need to get your rest." Marley reminded her, wishing she would fade back into sleep.

"Please... don't go." Tohru moved over in the bed and flipped over the blanket.

"Tohru, I don't -"

"Please..." Her big brown eyes working on Marley.

" Alright, move over, and I apologize if I try to steal the blanket." Marley teased as she gave in to Tohru's wishes.

Marley slipped in beside Tohru in the large bed and made herself comfortable while Tohru continued to hold Marley's hand, and the two girls fell into a soundless sleep. Both exhausted by the long night.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Kazuma walked down the hall and noticed Tohru's door was slightly open. He peeked in to make sure everything was okay and only saw the two girls sleeping peacefully in the bed.

The Karate master smiled at the sight and whispered softly into the quiet air.

"Thank you..." and with that, he closed the door, letting the girl's sleep. He hoped that their dreams were sweet and without pain.

Kazuma had a good feeling about the future and what it would bring. Things might get messy, but he hoped that the kids would see each other through and stay strong against a system that would undoubtedly be against them.

And he vowed to help in any way he could, for the boy he came to love as his son and the girl who brought him home.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Naniji- Grandmother (Maternal side)
> 
> Beta- Used by parents and grandparents for children in the Punjab region. It's an affectionate way to address someone younger.
> 
> mango lassi - cold drink made from milk, yogurt and mango pulp.
> 
> Mainu samaj nahi laggi- I don't understand
> 
> Mainnu maaf karo- I'm sorry
> 
> dhannvaad- thank you
> 
> Hello! Peachie here!
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed me trying to tackle the true form arc, it kicked my butt lol
> 
> Btw I decided to start a tumblr, I know.. I am very late to the party lol but it's under the same name and I can see myself in the future trying to do requests and what not and will probably post a lot around this story and other stories I plan to start in the new year( Including a BNHA and KNY fanfic) and photo inspo, stuff like that.
> 
> To be honest I'm unsure if I'll continue posting here in the future, I'm just not feeling a lot of love here and I'm a sensitive soul. Like thank you for the kudos but I would love to see a comment now and then.


	27. But While I'm Gone

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

_Whispers of cruelty. This is what surrounded a young boy as he tried to mourn and process what had happened._

_Voices that Kyo didn't recognize, but the words they spoke struck at his heart like arrows._

_"I heard she committed suicide" An adult whispered to another, clothed in black like everyone else attending._

_"Although it looks like they can't prove it..."_

_'She's gone... I wanted her to stay, but...'_

_"I guess having a son possessed by the cat was too much for her." Kyo heard all the cruel words and gritted his teeth. Anger filling his tiny body._

_"Poor woman..."_

_'Enough... Stop it'_

_"This never would have happened if her child hadn't been born possessed by the cat..." A man noted, and Kyo could feel their eyes on him, even as he stared at the ground._

_"Shut up..." The little boy let out under his breath. No one heard him, and they continued on._

_"The boy doesn't even cry."_

_"Even though his own mother died..."_

_"He's the one who drove her to suicide!"An older woman spat, and Kyo felt like something burst._

_"Shut your mouths... It ain't my fault! I didn't do it!" The orange-haired boy screamed at the people attending the funeral._

_"Yes. I know." A kind voice broke through, and he looked up to see someone he didn't recognize. A man with long brown hair wearing a kimono. He knelt down so he could speak with Kyo at his level._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kazuma Sohma." He had eyes that weren't filled with hate and Kyo was unsure how to react._

_"It ain't my fault..." Kyo told him as he stared back at the ground, clenching his little fist, ready for more cruel words because why else would someone talk to him._

_"It ain't my fault... It ain't," He repeated, it wasn't, this is wasn't what he wanted to happen. He didn't do it._

_"It's all right." Kazuma consoled._

_"I know.. It isn't your fault." The man stated, and Kyo felt his eyes burning, and his lips trembled._

_And Kyo finally shed tears and stood there, bawling his eyes out while the stranger comforted him, consoling him._

_"Kyo? Would you like to move in with me...?" Kazuma asked, choosing to take in the boy whose own father wouldn't even look at him._

_._

_'Why?'_

_" I may not look like it... but I run a Karate dojo. If you're interested, you should try it." He encouraged as they walked through the cherry blossoms side by side._

_'Why did he... take me in? Out of sympathy? Was he ordered to do it? I didn't know.'_

_"Look, there's Kyo. Kazuma-Kun really did take him in?" Old women gossiping, their whispers were not quite enough._

_"Still, his own father found him unmanageable, so I feel sorry for poor Kazuma-Kun."_

_"I know... he's still young, but now he's saddled with that brat of all people..." This statement made Kyo stop in his tracks and glared at the ground beneath him. He then felt strong arms lift him towards the branches of the falling cherry blossoms._

_'I didn't know, but...'_

_"From now on... you'll have to breathe the air of a much higher place," Kazuma told him as he held the small boy high off the ground on his shoulder. Kyo felt like his heart was a little lighter._

_._

_'For the first time in my life, someone showed me the outside world.'_

_The two walked along the bridge, side by side and Kyo heard the screeching of metal on metal, and in his surprise, he jumped and grabbed onto Kazuma's robe before looking over to see where the sound had come from._

_"Wh- wh-what is that?" A young Kyo stared through the metal bars and down on a giant moving object on silver tracks, loud unfamiliar sounds emitting from it._

_"A train." Kazuma answered, and Kyo still couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing._

_"T-train." Kyo repeated the word nervously. He wondered how it worked and what it was used for. Kazuma just smiled and suggested taking one for a short ride, and Kyo's little heart raced as he rode, watching the world go by in an instant as he smashed his face into the window._

_'Led me by the hand'_

_._

_"Kyo... you're staring." Kazuma chuckled at the boy who was slightly hiding behind him while staring at the houseguest. She was something he had never seen, with deep skin and long curly dark brown locks._

_"Ah, no, I'm not!... It's just... why is her skin like that? Did she stay in the sun too long?" The eight-year-old asked as he spoke to Kazuma._

_He only chuckled and spoke to the woman sitting across from them in English, most likely telling her what Kyo had asked, and she giggled. Kyo was still in shock that Kazuma was able to hold a conversation in a different language._

_' Never got mad at me for asking questions'_

_The woman gestured Kyo over, and he shyly walked over before kneeling in front of her. The strange woman gave him a gentle close-lipped smile, and Kyo couldn't help but notice how large and pretty her big brown eyes were._

_She reached for his little land and took it in hers. Kyo was entranced by her deep skin tone, he had had never seen anything like it, and her hand seemed to covered in strange, intricate drawings. And his curious side came out._

_"What's on your hand?" He asked as he grabbed her hand with both of his, inspecting her hand and then she laughed, and he blushed, immediately letting go and looked to the side. He assumed Kazuma repeated what he had asked, and she made a sound of acknowledgement._

_"Henna." She answered._

_"Hen-na?" He repeated the word._

_The woman nodded and showed him both of her hands, both had matching designs, lines of dark orange. Small geometric patterns and it looked like a flower on the top of her hand. Some parts looked more faded than others._

_Kyo continued to look at her hands as she seemed to ask Kazuma something; he heard his name come up in the conversation, which made him look from his caretaker and back to the woman._

_She smiled at him, her large, rich brown eyes looking into his orange pair._

_" It's nice to meet you Kyo, My name is Chandra." She clumsily spoke simple Japanese and Kyo just blushed and looked at the ground, not used to be looked at with kindness, and she was undoubtedly the most beautiful person he had seen, even if Kyo thought she was odd-looking._

_"Nice.. to meet you.." He shyly mumbled as she shook his hand._

_" I come from India." She spoke again, slowly, and it was Japanese, but it sounded weird somehow, Kyo didn't even recognize one of the words she used._

_"India? What's that?" He asked as he tilted his head at the woman, his curious mind at work._

_The woman paused, trying to think of words before becoming flustered and turning to Kazuma and saying a few words before he chuckled and explained to Kyo about the faraway country, the woman even showed him a few pictures on her phone._

_'introduced me to people who were kind rather than hiding me away from the world'_

_This led to Kyo asking more questions and Kazuma teaching him about people of the world, that Japan was just a small country part of the wide world. Sights he would never see for himself, but the pictures were nice to look at._

_._

_'Patiently taught me'_

_A young Kyo was kneeling on the hard floor in front of Kazuma, trying to stay perfectly still._

_" Strengthening your will is also part of training. It takes patience." He advised, and Kyo strained to keep still, but he wanted to make his teacher proud._

_He wanted to be strong like Kazuma, and patient, and kind._

_'Stayed by my side'_

_"Hey, you're a Shishou, right?" Kyo asked as they were in the bath._

_The karate master raised an eyebrow at the child._

_"I saw on TV they called the Karate teacher 'Shishou', then you're a Shishou too, right?" The boy asked again, looking up at Kazuma, hoping the T.V was right, and he wasn't making a fool of himself by asking._

_"I suppose I am. But... None of my pupils call me that." Kazuma revealed, and Kyo hid the lower part of his face under the water and blew some bubbles, getting an idea._

_'I can't even begin to say how much Shishou saved me.'_

_Kyo peeked around the corner into the dojo, where Kazuma was talking with some of his students._

_"Sh...Shishou.." Kyo shyly called as he stepped out. Kazuma turned to him and smiled_

_"Welcome home... Kyo."_

_'I only wish he were my real father.'_

_'I wonder how he'd react if I told him that. Would he laugh? Would it bother him? Maybe he wouldn't say anything...'_

_'He may have raised me only out of sympathy and kindness.'_

_._

_'What if he laughed at me and said I had the wrong idea? What if I just made things awkward between us?'_

_He sat in the principal's office, getting scolded for fighting. Again._

_"Why do you always try to solve things with violence?" His teacher spoke to him, but Kyo just stared out the window, ignoring him._

_"All he did was make fun of your hair colour... Your father is on his way." The principal tsked, and Kyo glared at the window when they referred to Kazuma as his father._

_"But just how is he raising you?" The teacher shook his head at Kyo, and the teenager had to hold himself back from throwing the chair. He didn't want anyone to speak badly of Kazuma._

_Kyo thought of those women talking about him and Kazuma. They were judging him... for taking in the boy possessed by the cat._

_'If I hurt him...'_

_"The hell with that! Master ain't my dad!" Kyo yelled at his teachers, hoping to save Kazuma from bad judgment._

_'Even through all the slander... slander that was obviously because of me... Master accepted all of it... and still raised me..'._

_'What more could I want?'_

_'I don't want people talking trash about him anymore... I don't want to be a burden on him.'_

_'He doesn't have to be my Dad.. if it means he'd get hurt.'_

_._

Bright light shined on his face, and he opened his eyes, squinting slightly at the harsh sunlight pouring into his room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, everything was in place.

He raised his head, and his eyes wandered to his wrist with the multicoloured beads, safely secured.

Events from last night flashed before his eyes.

_"Are you afraid of losing her?"_

_"Let's see if your life is truly over.." His Shishou hand was still latched on to his wrist as footsteps were heard around the corner._

Kyo jumped up and slipped on the first clothes he saw and raced down the stairs. Kazuma was nowhere to be found... and neither was Marley. Panic set in as he rushed through the house to find them.

Kyo slid open the door to Shigure's room, the dog was sitting at his desk, smoking a cigarette.

"Morning." Shigure greeted him as he adjusted his newspaper.

"Where's Shishou...and-" Kyo asked as he continued to look around, seeing no trace of either of them.

"Left."

"Wha-" Kyo started to say something else, but Shigure kept talking.

"Marley-Chan is walking with him back to the Estate." The Dog informed him casually as if he was just commenting about the weather.

.

_We didn't get to talk after that. I didn't even get to thank him!_

.

" Wh.. What the hell.." Kyo didn't waste another second as he ran out the door. Shigure took another drag from his cigarette and looked out from his office to Yuki sitting on the porch. Looking strangely pensive.

"Hmm... I didn't even get to mention the breakfast Marley-Chan made for us." Shigure said, but Yuki didn't budge.

Just glared at the floor in front of him.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The white-blond girl walked along the path with Kazuma, who was being a gentleman and holding her duffle bag. Marley had a million questions for the man and he had been answering her questions without much fuss. She learned that he was Kyo's foster father and had taken in Kyo after the passing of his mother and his father was unfit to take care of the young boy.

She hadn't even known that his mother had died. Marley thought about young he must have been, how terrible it must have felt.

He had explained the beads that Kyo wore and why he wore them. To conceal the Cat's 'True Form.'

" Thank you for walking me back, I might have been a little lost without my contacts," Marley told the Karate master as the two came to a bridge at the end of the trail.

"It's not a problem, I was heading out anyway." Kazuma insisted as he smiled down at the girl.

"Are you going back after?" Marley asked, genuinely surprised he hadn't stayed behind to wait for Kyo to wake up.

"hmm?"

"I just... I thought you might want to have a talk or something with Kyo. After everything that happened... I'm sure he wants to." Marley stopped at the bridge and gestured back to the way they had come.

" I.. I don't know..." Kazuma turned away from and instead stared at the waterway.

" I took Kyo in... to atone." He revealed, and Marley tilted her head, confused by the statement. She wondered what he wanted to atone for.

"My grandfather, like Kyo, was possessed by the cat." Kazuma began to tell his story. One he was not proud of.

" He was estranged from his immediate family. Slandered by relatives.. and treated terribly. I was...one of them." He admitted, shame in his heart.

"I met my grandfather only once, but..."

.

_A young Kazuma hopped along the stones, pretending the ground was water and hopping from stone to stone. He came upon a strange little house hidden away by the trees. It had an eerie feeling to it, and it made Kazuma pause and stare. There was an open window, and the boy decided to peek in._

_An old man was sitting inside, he had food in front of him, but he wasn't eating. Kazuma tried to get a better look and stepped forward, crushing a stick and alerting the man inside. Kazuma knew who this man was._

_The tired man looked at Kazuma and smiled. It was a sad smile, but he smiled none the less and picked something up off the table and came to the window. The young boy took a few steps back as the old man's hand reached out from the window and held out a daifuku._

_"Come here, Kazuma. Have a treat." He said while Kazuma only stared at the beads encircling the man's wrist._

_"I... I don't want that.. 'cos you're cursed!" He spat at the man, but instead of getting mad, he just lowered his hand and brought it back inside and smiled._

"The cruel words... just slipped out." Kazuma said, and Marley watched him with intensity. He couldn't tell if she was judging him for his past mistakes or just simply taking in the information.

_"I see...". He said softly, forgiving the child for his ways._

_His grandfather had been a kind man, especially considering the way he had been treated._

"Then Grandfather passed away, I grew up... and Kyo was born." Kazuma thought back to the first time he really saw Kyo, people parted ways when the young boy walked, not event wanting to get within close distance with the cursed child.

"As an onlooker, I saw for the first time the cruel environment that surrounded him.. and it hit me," Kazuma admitted as he stared at the ground, feeling Marley's gaze on him. The girl herself was imagining a young Kyo. An innocent child born into a cruel curse and her heartstrings felt like they were being strained.

_How foolish we'd been... how cruel..._

.

"It was no different from how we'd behaved years before. So I took him in as an act of atonement... maybe what I wanted... was to erase my guilty conscience...but.. " The Karate master looked to the sky and thought about all the time he had spent with Kyo.

_...living together... being together..._

"at some point...I grew to love him." Kazuma confessed.

_Every time I saw him smile... my heart swelled_

Kazuma looked to her and Marley saw it. The small smile filled with love, love for the son he had raised. Even if it had been out of obligation, circumstances, or guilt. He had the smile of a father. Marley recognized that smile. Maybe she hadn't truly understood it when it had been in front of her. But Marley knew that smile, she missed that smile. But she was so happy that Kazuma was smiling like that over Kyo.

Kazuma just kept thinking of all the ways Kyo had affected his life... for the better

_I cherished him... worried about him..._

_And wanted him to be the happiest boy in the world_

"I felt like I had become his father. Just like this time... when I ignored his will and stole his beads... I pushed my one-sided feelings on him."

Kazuma was reminded of the time he had to go to Kyo's school because of a dispute. Kyo had yelled about Kazuma not being his dad, and that had hurt more than Kazuma could explain.

_To Kyo... My feelings are a burden_

"That's why... I don't know... What I could have said to him. After imposing my ego on him.. saying something like 'good for you'..."

.

"Besides, I just created the circumstance. You're the one... who saved Kyo.. because you were there for him."

" I.. I don't think I did all that much... I wish.. there I things I could've done better.. but.." Marley started denying that she really did anything, and Kazuma just continued smiling at her. Words would not be enough to tell her how grateful he was to her.

Marley looked to the water flowing under the bridge, trying to find the words to explain the complexities of fatherly love and bonds.

" Bapu once threw me in the water." She started.

Kazuma gave Marley a blank face and raised his eyebrow at the white-blonde.

"Bapu?" Kazuma repeated the word.

"Ah! I mean.. My dad... I mean.. he wasn't my real dad, but he married Mama and became my dad and.. wait .. let me explain." Marley rambled as she waved her hands, a little embarrassed at how she started the story.

" When I was little I nearly drowned in a river by the village... and after that... I was terrified of water." Marley looked down at the water flowing under the bridge, fidgeting slightly with her fingers.

"Then Bapu and Mama moved us to Las Vegas, and I had to get a signature for a field trip to a pool and then Mama said I didn't have to because I can't swim. I never told her about the drowning incident but made it well known that I had no interest in going in the water."

.

_" If she doesn't want to go, then we can't make her." Chandra insisted as she argued with Yuuto._

_"But... she does know how to swim, right?" Yuuto asked, raising an eyebrow, and the two girls in the household kept quiet._

_"..."_

_"No, and I don't want her being pushed into something she doesn't want to do." Chandra as she took out the laundry from the dryer and passed it to Marley to fold._

_"I don't want to go swimming.. please," Marley whined as held a clean t-shirt to her chest, hoping her large eyes could end the argument for good._

" Bapu thought that every kid should know how to swim, just in case there was some sort of emergency, and that convinced my Mama. So he took me to a community centre to a pool, and I refused, absolutely refused to even touch the water." Marley thought back on the experience, she could still smell the chlorine in the air and laughter of children as they enjoyed the water slide.

_"The water is fine, and I'm right here." Yuuto looked up at her from the pool, the water came up to his chest, and Marley knew that she wouldn't be able to stand in it. She was tall for her age but not tall enough._

_"No."_

_"But-" Her Bapu tried to debate, but Marley left no room and cut him off._

_"No."_

_" I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." He smiled up at her from the water and Marley looked at everyone else swimming, enjoying themselves.. but she also remembered the last time she entered a large body of water and clenched her fists._

_"...No."_

_Marley heard the sloshing of water and then footsteps out of the pool approaching her. She opened her eyes and Yuuto was standing behind her._

_" We'll just go home then." The large man leaned down and smiled at her, his five o'clock shadow showing itself._

_"... fine..." Marley said softly as she fidgeted with her hair as she stared at the tile. She felt terrible for letting him down, but she was scared and didn't feel brave enough to jump in._

_"After this."_

.

"Then... he tossed me in," Marley explained to Kazuma as she continued to look into the water flowing under the bridge, a small smile on her face and the karate master only raised a brow.

.

_Marley felt like her heart stopped, and she swallowed a giant gulp of chlorine. The panic set in and all she could think was, 'How could someone do this?' She had felt so betrayed._

_Another splash happened, and large arms lifted Marley up out of the water, and she clung to the figure for dear life._

_" I'm right here, and I won't let anything bad happen, not while I'm around." Yuuto consoled as he held Marley in his arms, keeping her head out of the water as she caught her breath._

" I cried like a baby. In the middle of a community pool. But Bapu just waited. And waited. And eventually, I calmed down, and Bapu held my hands as I learned to tread water. Only letting go when I asked him." Marley couldn't stop herself from smiling at the memory.

"He had told me... that a mouth full of water would not harm me, but panic would. He only wanted to give me the tools to survive. Even if it meant that I might be... upset with him." Marley laughed as she fidgeted with a lock of her hair, almost embarrassed at how mad she had been with him in that moment.

She wished it was possible to go back in time and thank him, not only for teaching her how to swim but for all the lessons he would gift her.

" Sometimes... I imagine parents have to do very tough things to help their kids. Even if it made them look like the bad guy in their child's eyes. Mama and Bapu... They weren't perfect, but they were the best I could have asked for because they loved me." Marley looked over at Kazuma and smiled, hoping she was getting the point across.

"Bapu wasn't my dad by blood, but he ... he loved me. Even if he only came into our family because he loved my Mama. I'm sure at first I was just... Mama and I were a package deal, and Bapu loved my Mama enough to promise to treat me like his own. And while maybe it started out of obligation... he became my Bapu. Because of love."

"The way you speak of Kyo... it gives me a very warm feeling, and I couldn't help but start thinking of Bapu. I don't know how you feel, and I don't mean to be too forward or anything, but right now, you remind me of a father." Marley placed her hands on her heart, truly thankful that Kyo had someone special like Kazuma looking after him.

" Even if you did it out of guilt or pity... you've raised a wonderful person, and I'm so grateful that I know him." Marley told him with a small blush lining her cheeks.

Kazuma looked too shocked for words and a few moments passed, it looked like he wanted to say something, but a loud yell interrupted.

.

"SHISHOU!"

The two looked back down the path to Shigure's house, and there stood Kyo, catching his breath as he stared at the two.

The girl was without her glasses or contacts, so she had to squint a bit and really, all she saw was a bit of a blurry figure with an orange head standing maybe twenty feet away.

"Kyo.." Marley called out while smiling at him, but the boy started running down the path at full speed towards them.

Kyo raised a fist and tried to strike Kazuma, putting space between the Karate master and a stunned Marley.

"WHY!?" Kyo yelled as he jumped around the older man, throwing punches and kicks, and Kazuma just evaded while dropping Marley's bag to the ground.

"Why... did you leave without sayin' anything?! Why would you... JUST RUN AWAY LIKE THAT?!" Kyo looked like he was about to get a punch in, but Kazuma brought his arm and hit Kyo in the end, causing the spar to come to a pause as Kyo was pushed back a few feet.

"Kyo.." Kazuma uttered as he waited for the boy to move again.

"Did you.. think I was.. mad at you or somethin'?!" Kyo asked as he stood up straight but kept his face towards the ground. Marley only looked back and forth between the two, a part of her was happy that Kyo had caught up to them but wasn't sure what to think of the fighting.

"Or are you.. disgusted by me? For being nothin' but a pain in the ass for you..." The orange-haired boy continued as he clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry.. you looked after me... and now I try to take advantage. Sheesh... I'm sorry for treatin' you like a retreat I can just run away to, Shishou.. but still... Look, I know I got.. a long way to go." Kyo took a breath, really wanting to spill the words he had been keeping inside.

"But someday... Someday I'll be able to stand on my own two feet... without hurtin' anyone.. or bein' a burden to 'em. Shishou... I'll.."

" I'll become... someone worthy of calling you my Dad!" Kyo proclaimed as he raised his head and met his Shishou's eyes.

"For sure... I'll become that guy!" Kyo promised as he rushed forward again with his fist in front of him, and Kazuma caught it in his palm.

.

_All this time... we've been passing each other by._

_We took a roundabout way... but we have just.. made a connection_

.

Kazuma recalled the first time teaching Kyo karate, his small fist aiming for Kazuma's palm, the determined look in his orange eyes.

He couldn't stop the small gentle smile on his face as he looked down at the boy he considered his son, the boy who was growing into a fine young man, his heart overflowing with affection.

.

_It must have been..._

.

Kazuma did a simple move and threw Kyo to the ground feet away from him. Marley let out a squeal and immediately went over and knelt by Kyo's fallen form, her caring soul acting on instinct.

"You're still...my troublesome son... Kyo." Kazuma watched as Kyo looked to be in some sort of shock as his face became a little red and Marley rubbed his back, and he turned away from her, rubbing at his eyes.

"That's no reason to throw me like a doll!" Kyo yelled, covering up his happiness over being referred to as Kazuma's son as he got up and dusted himself off.

"If you weren't on guard from that... I suspect you've gone a bit soft." His Shishou teased, and Kyo went back up to him, and Kazuma only ruffled his hair as Kyo half-heartedly tried to push his hand away.

Marley just enjoyed watching the two together, it seemed there were no bad feelings about last night, and the two really seemed like father and son. Kyo just seemed... different this morning. A good different. Something had changed.

"Yo, Marley!" Kyo called out her name, and the girl felt her cheeks warm a bit as the boy helped her off the ground.

"Oh, um, yes?" She answered.

"Were you watching all that?" Kyo asked as he gestured to Kazuma.

"Huh?"

"The fighting? He's my karate master, after all." Kyo asked again.

"Oh, yes! It was like something out of a movie! My heart's still racing!" Marley gushed.

"See! Like a said, way better than that Karate Kid stuff. My Shishou is the best!" Kyo boasted, very proud of his Shishou

" Until I see him break bottles with his hand, the jury is still out." Marley teased, not being able to help herself and Kyo reached out and tugged on a lock of her hair.

"That's not Karate!" Marley only laughed, and Kyo smiled at her while shaking his head before loosening his grip on her curl and letting her hair gently slide out of his hold. Kazuma watched the two joke around.

" I still would love to see another demonstration, both of you in those cool outfits." Marley looked like she had stars in her eyes as she got excited about seeing a proper demonstration between master and student.

" It's a uniform! Not an outfit.." Kyo corrected.

" Ah, sorry! But I bet you look really handsome in it, Kyo!" The boy started blushing at Marley's enthusiasm and had to hide his face from her.

Kazuma chuckled at the scene, and this only caused Kyo to blush more as he sent a soft glare to his mentor.

"So.. you're heading back home?" Kyo asked as he put his hands on his waist and looked away from both of them.

"Yep, but just to change and grab a few things. Then I'm coming back." Marley revealed.

"huh? Why?" Kyo asked as he turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Tohru still needs her rest, so I figured I could help around the house, and she has her make-up exam tomorrow, so I was going to help her study." Marley said as she began making a list in her head about what to bring over.

"Wait? What's up with her?" Kyo asked, he really had no idea what had gone down last night after he had run away. He was still wasn't sure what Marley had been doing running around the forest but found himself not wanting to question it at all. The boy was just happy she had been there in the end.

"Just a small fever. She'll be fine after some rest." The white-blonde girl commented, but she also worried that someone like Tohru would try and get despite not feeling well.

Kyo didn't say anything and looked at the ground. Marley smiled softly at him and grabbed his hand.

"Can you do me a favour?" She asked as she gently rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, and he let her.

" Depends..."

" Can you keep an eye on her for me. Make sure she doesn't push herself." Marley asked, subconsciously fluttering her long eyelashes.

" Maybe you should get someone else to do that." Kyo muttered, looking away from the large pretty amethyst eyes.

Marley only shook her head and squeezed his hand.

"No, you're the one I trust." The girl insisted, and a small blush made it's across the boy's face.

"Fine... but don't take too long." He gave in, unable to tell her no.

"I won't, I promise I'll be quick." She said as she smiled at him and he returned the smile, it was bright and pure. Kazuma couldn't express how grateful he was to see that smile again.

.

_Yes.. it must have been.. because Marley was here for him._

.

"Well, shall we?" Marley asked as she grabbed her bag from the ground and came up beside Kazuma and smiled at him.

"Yes, lets." Kazuma grabbed the bag from her, insisting he carry it for her and bid Kyo goodbye, and the orange-haired boy mentioned he would be back at the dojo soon.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

As they walked along the street to the Sohma Estate, Kazuma would glance down at the girl beside him. They walked in silence, but Marley didn't seem to mind. She had a small smile on her face and would look around at the stuff around, just enjoying the walk.

The Karate Master took this chance to look over the girl and got lost in his own thoughts. Thinking it was strange how life worked out.

He remembered more than a year ago when he and Kyo attended the funeral of her parents. He had known Yuuto, the two went to the same school and ended up growing up together, but he would admit he wasn't all that close with the man. Yuuto was a kind and generous human being, but he wasn't the one he found himself close with.

It was Chandra, the strange woman he had caught crying while trying to get something out of a vending machine. She was a woman he had found himself thinking of often. The young mother had been feeling overwhelmed by the move to Japan. Chandra hadn't felt welcomed by the Sohma family in the slightest but wanted to try for the sake of Yuuto, her husband.

He had offered her a cup of tea, some tissue and someone to talk to. The foreign woman ended up staying for dinner and they had made promises to meet up again. Chandra had mentioned that she would bring her daughter next time, in hopes of her becoming friends with Kyo. Kazuma smiled as he remembered his shy son being utterly enamoured with the young woman and was looking forward to meeting her daughter.

Then there had been an incident on the Sohma estate involving her daughter and Chandra and Yuuto packed up and left. Immediately.

It wasn't until years later they had returned to the Sohma Estate but not in an ideal situation. Kazuma was hoping to run into Chandra again, but she was always at the hospital, and they never seemed to cross paths.

It was heard that they were planning on living in Japan for the long haul.

But. It was not to be. And March of the year before now, Kazuma and Kyo were attending a funeral. Even Kyo had been very sombre about the death of a woman he had only met once, but it seemed she had touched both their lives.

.

_" I heard there was actually nothing left to bury." A few people talked amongst themselves as the service finished._

_"So, they're just empty tombstones?"_

_"She never even took his name, but Tetsuo-Sama had someone engrave her name in Sanskrit on the tombstones instead of Kanji."_

_"I'm surprised, it seems Tetsuo-Sama really came around about her then. He must have really fought for her to be included in the Sohma cemetery." An older woman in a long black dress spoke with her husband._

_"Where's the daughter? What was her name again?" the man asked, crossing his arms as he looked around._

_" Don't know her name, but she's still in the hospital. I heard she had a heart attack or something when she heard. Been in and out apparently."_

_"Poor thing. Couldn't even attend her own parents' funeral." An older man sighed and shook his head._

_"I doubt she'll make it." Kazuma heard this and couldn't help but have a heavy heart. He didn't know Chandra's daughter, but it was still heartbreaking for a child to go through so much, and now she was alone._

_"Shishou.. can we leave now," Kyo asked as he stared at the ground and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Kazuma looked over at him, his orange eyes were glaring at the ground, and his shoulders looked tense._

_Kazuma nodded, and they made their way back home. On their way, they walked to the shrine, giving a few prayers for the hospitalized teenager who he had yet to meet. Praying that she found the strength to carry on._

_._

But here, Marley stood, and to Kazuma, she looked like a strong young woman, one who had been through so much and still had a smile on her face and light in her large eyes.

While Marley did not share her late mother's dark hair or brown eyes, she still strongly resembled Chandra. She had the same large almond eyes that were almost catlike, had her height and figure the curls in her hair were the same.

He wondered if he should mention knowing Marley's parents.

"Gimli!" Marley yelled as she stared up at a wall. Kazuma followed her eyeliner and looked up at an overly large orange and white cat who seemed to be glaring at the girl, swishing its tail back and forth. The cat meowed while Marley started apologizing to the cat.

Kazuma noted that maybe he would wait for another opportunity to share the story. Maybe over a cup of tea.

" I'm so sorry, baby! I didn't forget about you! A lot of things came up, and I couldn't come home last night. I promise I'll buy you a treat! Please forgive me." Marley put her hands together in a begging motion. The cat turned their head up, and Kazuma couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at the expressive cat.

" Gimlii! My handsome baby! I'm sorry! I love you! I'll pick you up some shrimp!" Marley tried to reason with the giant cat, and at the mention of food, the cat turned back to Marley, and she held out her arms.

The Cat took a position and leaped down from the wall into Marley's waiting arms. Kazuma was surprised, he didn't think he'd ever seen such behaviour from a cat. 'Gimli' must have trusted Marley a lot.

It was also a comical sight to watch Marley carry the cat like a baby as she nuzzled the giant cat.

"Kazuma, this is Gimli." She explained as she held the cat and smiled at Kazuma.

"Gimli, where do you come up with that?" He asked, questioning the name.

" From Lord of the Rings? You know, Gimli, Son of Gloin... " Marley mentioned as if it was obvious, but Kazuma just gave her a blank look.

" Huh...well, this explains Kyo's lack of movie knowledge." Marley giggled, getting a clearer picture of Kyo growing up.

"He's one of my favourite characters from my favourite movie series. He's a little determined ginger dwarf and when I found this kitty, it just seemed to fit." Marley explained as Gimli rubbed his face under Marley's chin.

The Karate Master smiled and reached out to the cat, Marley looked like she was to say something, but Gimli only sniffed his hand and nudging his head into the man's hand.

"Huh..."

"What is it?" Kazuma asked as he took in Marley's bewildered face.

"Oh.. it's just... Gimli has a bad habit of biting and scratching people who try to pet him.." Marley explained as he just watched Kazuma give Gimli scratches under his chin.

"Really? Seems pretty friendly." Kazuma noted as he heard the cat purring.

" I mean, he is, he's a great cat but when it comes to people, I dunno. He actually even scratched Kyo." She explained and Kazuma was surprised to hear that. The Karate master was very familiar with Kyo's ability to attract cats, and a few strays had snuck into their dojo over the years because of it.

Gimli meowed, causing Marley only hugged him tighter and laid a kiss to the top of the cat's head.

"Okay, okay. We're going home." She cooed at the cat who jumped out of her arms and started rubbing himself on her legs.

"Here, I can take this." Marley took her bag back from Kazuma, and she wished him a good day.

"Try not to burn your kitchen down or anything." She joked as she smiled at him and started walking away, the large orange and white cat meowing as he walked beside the girl as if telling her to hurry up.

Kazuma waved at her, and she didn't even make it a few steps before the cat decided he wanted to be carried and leapt up into her arms, the sudden weight nearly causing her to topple over before she caught her balance and wrapped her arms around the large feline.

A voice emerged into his head as he watched the girl turn the corner.

.

_" My treasure, my Titali. Isn't she just the cutest. Maybe Kyo and her can be friends!"_

_A young woman showed off a picture on her phone. Chandra appeared to be in her early twenties, so he imagined her daughter to be a toddler. Instead, she showed him a picture of a girl, maybe around 7 or 8, wearing bright clothes and holding a chicken in her arms as she smiled at the camera._

Kazuma looked up to the heavens, smiling at the blue sky, and he imagined Chandra's large brown eyes filled with love as she gushed over her daughter. She had just wanted her daughter to be happy and worried that she did enough for her.

_Chandra... you raised a wonderful young woman...thank you._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Kyo peeked out from his bedroom just in time to watch Marley flyby with a load of wet laundry, heading towards the porch to hang it on the line.

As soon as Marley returned from the Sohma Estate, she went right to work on house chores and had been checking in on Tohru. This must have been her third trip from the washing machine to the porch. The laundry really had been building up with all the rain they had had recently, but today was a beautiful warm day.

Her long hair swung in a high ponytail behind her, held in a purple scrunchie, and she wore a simple grey-T shirt as a dress that went to her mid-thigh, and a long-sleeved blue denim shirt was tied around her waist.

Kyo didn't know why he felt all nervous Marley being there, but she was really here, in his home. Even after everything that happened, she was here.

.

_"As long as you let me stay by your side! Because...I want to be with you!"_

.

Marley's voice echoed in his head, and Kyo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly while his heart drummed loudly in his chest as he watched Marley from the hallway.

Kyo found himself venturing out to the porch where she was hanging laundry on the line, he went intending to maybe help by helping her hang stuff or something. She didn't notice him, her earphones blocking out any outside noise. Marley sang along with the music and Kyo admitted to himself that it sounded pretty, even though he could barely understand any of it.

_You can't start a fire_   
_You can't start a fire without a spark_   
_This gun's for hire_   
_Even if we're just dancin' in the dark_

Marley was happily singing along as she hung up the laundry, her back was to him, and she knelt down, again and again, to grab more clothes to put on the line. Kyo shook his head and approached, tapping her on the shoulder.

She immediately turned around and smiled at him.

"Kyo!" She yelled, probably louder than she needed to, and he gestured to her earphones. She slightly blushed and took them out, letting them hang around her neck.

"Sorry. Do you need anything? I'm just hanging what I guess is your laundry." She asked as she held a shirt in her hands before placing it on the line with some pins.

" Oh ya? what makes ya think it's mine?" He decided to play along, smirking at her.

" It's almost all athletic brands and v-necks. Plus..." She reached down in the laundry basket and showed off the find.

"You're the only one in this household who could pull these off." She lightly teased as she held up a pair of orange boxer briefs. Kyo felt his entire face blow up bright red and snatched his underwear from his hands.

" Gah! Why the hell do ya have these?!" Kyo yelled at her as he hid the underwear behind his back.

"... well, I'm doing laundry..." She told him, slightly confused at his question as she tilted her head. She really did think they were cute, and she couldn't picture Yuki or Shigure wearing orange. It wasn't their colour.

" Don't worry, I like them, they're cute! I'm not judging, I'm wearing some bright pink ones today!" She mentioned, thinking that if she told him, then they would be on a level playing field, and he wouldn't be so embarrassed.

Kyo's entire body felt hot, and his heart started racing radically fast.

"How can you things like that so casually!" He yelled at her, this girl was gonna give him a heart attack, and he imagined his face couldn't get any brighter. He couldn't help but look at her figure, and his eyes quickly traced down from her head to her waist and to her...

" I'm going out!" He yelled as he stomped off, Kyo couldn't even remember what he had come for, but now he knew he needed to get away before she said anything else embarrassing.

"But Kyo! Your underwear?" She called after him as he tried to ignore her and threw his underwear into his room before leaving the house to go for a run.

" I think... I might have embarrassed him..." Marley said to herself as she put her earphones back in, she made a mental note to apologize later.

She continued on with the laundry, but her mind wandered to Kyo and all she had learned, not only about him but the curse of the cat's place in the Sohma family in general. Thinking back to the conversation she had with the most important person in her orange-haired friend's life.

.

_"As an onlooker, I saw for the first time the cruel environment that surrounded him.."_

.

How much had Kyo suffered do to something that was out of his control? To judge and mistreat a child like that. She wondered what Kyo felt in those moments and what was his mother like. She was reminded of Momiji and what he had told her about parents of those cursed the Zodiac. Had Kyo had a mother who was overprotective? Or had she rejected him? Who and where was Kyo's birth father?

Kyo getting upset with her the first time he had met her made more sense, she understood it a bit before. Or at least she thought she did. She couldn't imagine being on the outside for so long and just watch someone new be let in with ease.

Marley wasn't even related by blood, yet Akito always welcomed her. The head of the Sohma family could be delicate, she could see that Akito struggled with something, but Marley wasn't entirely sure what it was, but maybe... just maybe Marley could campaign to Akito let Kyo into the banquet. It wouldn't make up for years of being uninvited, but it could be a step in the right direction.

The girl immediately started thinking of desserts to put Akito in a good mood when she brings it up. Better safe than sorry.

" Maybe some coconut laddoo... jalebi might be a bit too sweet..." She clipped on a black v-neck t-shirt to the line.

The white-blonde made a side note to maybe make some simple dinners that Kyo's Shishou could heat up in the microwave. So he could eat without burning down the neighbourhood. She wanted to do something for the kind man, and at the moment it felt like it was the only thing she could do for him.

Marley also wanted to ask if he could help her understand the Sohma curse a bit more because it seemed she was only touching the surface.

.

_I was really happy to learn about Kyo's true feelings and his situation with Kazuma... but I have this uneasy feeling in my chest... Kagura left before I woke up this morning, and when I texted her, she just gave me a happy emoji..._

_Shigure is acting like nothing happened.. and Yuki... I'm not sure what it is, but it seems like there is a dark cloud around him..._

.

The white-blonde decided there was nothing she could do at that moment and finished up hanging Kyo's laundry as she enjoyed the early summer sunshine and hummed along to her music. The last day had been such a whirlwind, from her showcase, the discovery of Kyo's true form and learning more about the Sohma's in general, Marley wholeheartedly welcomed the simple house chores.

She slightly felt the clothes that she had hung first, Tohru's, and with the sunshine, they had dried quickly, so she figured she would be able to take them down and place the bin of clothes in Tohru's room.

" I'll just check on Tohru before getting started on some lunch." Marley thought out loud as she closed the door to the porch behind her as she rested a laundry basket on her hip and walked down the hall to peak into Tohru's room.

.

Marley opened the door and slipped into quietly. Tohru was asleep, but the water next to her bed was empty, and the medicine was gone, so she must have woken up at some point to take them and polished off the glass of water.

She felt Tohru's forehead while the brunette continued to sleep soundly, and Marley was relieved that the fever had come down a lot since this morning. Marley placed the laundry basket by her closet, not wanting to invade the girl's privacy by going through her drawers.

The white-blond girl simply refilled Tohru's water glass and was about to leave to get started on some lunch when the girl in bed woke up and softly called to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Marley asked as she sat down on Tohru's bed and smiled at her. Tohru sat up a bit and hung her head.

"... pathetic..." Tohru muttered, and this only left Marley feeling confused.

" I saw it... and I couldn't... I tried to follow him... to bring him home... but I was too pathetic to do it." Tohru admitted as small tears started to gather. Marley let out a sigh and patted Tohru on the head.

" I'm sure if you had been in full strength and not fighting a fever that you would have been able to tackle Kyo down and drag his butt back home." Marley tried to cheer Tohru up, but her frown remained.

" I doubt that... now I'm stuck in bed and " Tohru's eyes started to water, and soon tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"I'- I'm sorry for causing so much trouble..I've let s-so many people down, and now people have to take care of me." She apologized as tears fell down the side of her face. Marley let out a small sigh and brought out a tissue wipe away the tears.

"If I got sick... would you think I was pathetic?" Marley asked as she rubbed Tohru's back, trying to offer some comfort.

"What? No never -"

"And if needed you to help me, would you think that I was a burden?" Marley continued.

" No!" Tohru shouted and had a very determined look on her face.

Marley laughed at Tohru's outburst and wrapped her up in a comforting hug, causing the girl blushed a bit.

" See? You getting sick is not pathetic, and I would never think that helping you is causing me trouble. Friends and family, they look out for one another. Your very strong Tohru. You do so much and work so hard and are an amazing person. But your also a human being, and we're still kids. No one should have expected you to go out in the rain when you weren't feeling well, and no one blames you. " Marley insisted, wishing her friend wouldn't beat herself up so much.

" But, you were able to do it.."

" I wasn't sick. " Marley insisted.

Marley thought the world of Tohru, she was kind and hardworking. Tohru Honda was far from pathetic.

"I almost wasn't able to do it... I got scared and almost ran away from..." Marley admitted, she wasn't proud of the fear she felt last night, but it was the truth.

" If it weren't for you, I never would have found Kyo. So it's really because of you that he came home." Marley consoled Tohru, giving her credit for finding Kyo and Tohru just continued to sniffle, the flow of tears had slowed down a bit.

" Now rest up because I'm sure I'm a poor replacement in this household, and they're all waiting for you to better... Do you think you'll be able to eat something?" Marley asked, and Tohru softly nodded. The brunette watched as Marley gave her one last smile before heading out the bedroom door to get started on something for Tohru.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

.

Marley looked through the cupboards and the refrigerator, everything was very well stocked, but she let out a big sigh when she realized that something was missing.

"Is something wrong, Marley-San?" Yuki asked as he heard the sigh from the living room and peeked into the kitchen. Yuki had kept to himself for the time that Marley had been there, but seeing her distressed made him want to see if he could help at least a little.

"Oh, just that there are no vegetables... I mean there are but none that I could use for the porridge... I guess I'll just pop out to the store. Do you mind telling me where's the closest one?" Marley asked as she closed the refrigerator.

"I can do it, just tell me what you need," Yuki mentioned and after some back, and forth Marley gave in and gave him a small list of vegetables to bring back.

While she waited for Yuki to get back, she got started on prepping the kitchen and preparing the other ingredients for a simple vegetable rice porridge. Marley placed a pot on the stove and bringing the chicken stock, a bit of ginger and rice to boil and then kept it on the low setting.

While the soup base cooked, Marley looked for ingredients for lunch for the rest of the household.

.

" Here you are, Marley-San. Do you need anything else?" Yuki asked as he placed some beautiful fresh vegetables down on the counter.

"Wow, that was quick." Marley looked over the vegetables.

" I didn't have to go far..." Yuki admitted

"Wow, these vegetables are gorgeous and so fresh. Your supermarket must be nice. And really close by."

"Actually... I didn't go to the supermarket. I have a small garden.." Yuki had a small blush as he said so, feeling bashful over Marley giving the vegetables such praise.

"You have a garden! Yuki, that's amazing! And these are beautiful! You must be a very diligent gardener." Marley gushed and complimented the grey-haired boy.

"It's nothing really. Just a hobby." He insisted, but Marley just shook her head.

" Being a vegetable gardener is impressive. I grew up around farmers, and they were some of the hardest working people. My Naniji would be so impressed by these." Marley thought back on the vast fields and the people who worked on them season by season.

"Oh, you grew up on a farm?" Yuki asked and recalled that yesterday Marley had mentioned having chickens as a child.

"Sort of, my Naniji owned the farmland but had helpers doing most of the work. I got to do some chores, but it was mostly just feeding the animals and helping to pull weeds now and then. But after a few times of pulling the vegetables instead of the weeds, I was... um.. dismissed from that position." She joked as she washed the vegetable that Yuki had given her.

"Is.. is there anything else you need?" Yuki looked like this was the last place he wanted to be as he stood there awkwardly.

.

"actually... I wanted to apologize." Marley started as washed the leeks in the sink.

"Apologize? For what?" Yuki asked.

" I .. I was frustrated last night, and I blamed you and Shigure for Tohru being sick and out in the rain," Marley explained, slightly embarrassed that she had let her emotions get so out of hand. The Sohma's were so complicated, and she didn't mean to step out of line as often as she did.

" There's a lot I still don't really understand about what happened last night... but I shouldn't ... I can't pretend to understand what you were going through. I'm sure you were struggling too, and I shouldn't have attacked you like that." Marley really wasn't sure what say or how to get her point across.

"You... you thought that you.. were attacking us last night?" Yuki asked, looking very confused, and Marley nodded.

Yuki turned his head and covered his face while Marley asked if he was okay.

The grey-haired boy didn't answer but just started... laughing.

"Sorry... Marley-San... it's just... I don't think you know how to 'attack'." Yuki said through his land as he covered his face as he laughed.

"Wh-... I do so." Yuki only shook his head and gave Marley a smile once he removed his hand. It wasn't like his other smiles, this one was different.

"No... I don't think you have it in you. Especially if you believe looking out for Honda-San by telling us off is 'attacking,' then I invite you to do it more often." Yuki admitted, and a sad look came across his eyes.

" I should actually thank you for looking out for her." Yuki admitted, and Marley could feel his sincerity through his eyes.

"Should we call it even then?" Marley asked as she wiped her hand on her T-shirt dress and held it out to Yuki, who lightly took her hand and shook it.

"... still, I hope I didn't hurt anyone's feelings... I should apologize to Shigure as well." Marley thought out loud.

"No, I invite you to do the exact opposite, you should always be rude to Shigure." Yuki insisted with a deadpan face.

Marley couldn't help but laugh at the look on Yuki's face at the mention of the dog, and Yuki found himself slightly blushing at the sight.

"I'll... get out of your way," Yuki muttered as he looked to the side.

"Lunch should be in an hour or so," Marley mentioned as she went to the cutting board and finished up Tohru's vegetable ride porridge.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

An orange-haired boy found himself wandering through the forest, almost tracing his steps from the night before.

He found the claw marks he made in the trees and even came across his broken cell phone, stuffing it in his pocket. When he had knelt down, he had actually found another set of footprints next to the large monstrous prints left by him.

" Marley..." Her feet looked so small next to the paw print, and he found himself starting to follow her steps, most of them were faded, but due to the ground being soft due to all the rain, the footprints were easy enough to find.

He came upon a large clearing with the body of water, his eyes overlooking the area. At night, the clearing had seemed empty and nothing special, but as Kyo looked upon in the daylight, he found himself enjoying the beautiful landscape.

Kyo stepped to the water's edge and took a breath, looking over the area. A glint by the tree line caught his attention, and he made his way over to inspect.

"What?" Kyo muttered to himself as he knelt down and picked up a small silver pendant, inspecting it further he turned it and found two pictures smiling at him. Marley's parents. This was her locket, he had seen Marley wearing it around her neck, holding it in her hand now and then.

"But how is it here?" Kyo thought out loud as he held the piece of jewelry, noticing it wasn't connected to a chain. Then it hit him.

.

_Marley reached out for Kyo's arm, hoping to comfort him, but Kyo, blinded by his rage and heartache, took his paw and pushed at Marley to keep her away, claws ripping through fabric, skin and a delicate silver chain._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kyo screamed, baring his fangs at the struck girl. Marley stumbled back from him, her body falling backwards, and she rolled down the hill and into the murky water below._

.

"Dammit..." Kyo muttered as he stuffed the piece of jewelry into his pocket. He needed to get it back to her, it was the least he could do.

Kyo slowly made his way back through the forest and soon stepping into his house, immediately noticing Marley working away in the kitchen.

He hung out in the doorway, and Marley grated a few vegetables and added them to a bowl, stirring it slightly before going into the fridge to grab a carton of eggs.

"What's for lunch? I'm starving." Kyo asked as he finally stepped in and inspected the bowl.

It was a simple vegetable rice porridge, but it smelt really good, hot steam rose from the pot.

"Ah, that's for Tohru actually, but the quiche should be out the oven soon, maybe another 30 minutes till lunch is ready," Marley explained as she cracked an egg with one hand emptied its contents into the bowl, whisking it in with her free hand.

"How.. how is she doing," Kyo asked as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

" She's starting to look better, and her fever is down. " Marley couldn't help notice a sad look on Kyo's face at the mention of the bed-bound brunette. Then an idea popped into her head.

.

" Actually, I still need to work on lunch, so would you mind bringing it up to her for me?" Marley asked as she put a lid on the bowl and transferred it to a tray, placing a spoon and napkin beside it.

" Bring it to her yourself..." He muttered, not wanting to face Tohru yet.

"Please, I think it would make her really happy if you did." Marley tried to insist, but he just glared at the ground. So Marley tried again.

" She was really worried about you, and I think she would be relieved if she saw you back home with her own eyes." Marley tried to get him to go.

Nothing.

Marley let out a sigh and decided that if he didn't want to, then she couldn't force him.

"Alright.." Marley only tried to give him a small smile before attempting to lift up the tray herself. The clay pot filled with the heart porridge ended up being heavier than she expected, and pain shot from her shoulder.

"Ish.." She exclaimed, dropping the tray back down on the counter, and Kyo saw the grimace on her face.

"Woah, Hey! What wrong?!" Kyo yelled as he stepped closer to her, Marley's eyes were still shut, but she just shook her head and insisted she was fine.

"Your obviously not fine now wh-" Kyo's eye's travelled to Marley's neck and saw the beige bandages.

" Here, I'll take it." Kyo huffed, making Marley step aside and pick up the tray.

"Oh that-"

"Just let take it before you hurt yourself!" Kyo yelled as he headed out the kitchen ad towards the stairs.

"At least let me-" As Marley spoke, Kyo kicked down the door in front of him and continued on.

"-get the door..." Marley finished her sentence but then just started giggling over the fallen door. She could now see why Shigure's house was always calling for more repairs.

" Don't kick down Tohru's door!" She teasing called, and he only yelled back something unintelligible as he went up the stairs, and she only giggled more. This household was undoubtedly exciting.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Kyo could hear her giggled as he went up the stairs and was thankful she couldn't see his red face as he made his way to Tohru's room.

He balanced the tray with one arm and knocked on the door.

"Oi! I've got lunch." Kyo yelled at the door.

"Um, yes, thank you, come in." Tohru's voice called out, and he took a breath and opened the door.

The brunette was carefully getting out of bed and smiled at him as she went to take a seat at her table.

Kyo placed down the tray and was about to head out, but Tohru's voice stopped him.

" Did you make it, Kyo-Kun?! It looks delicious!" Tohru exclaimed as she lifted off the lid and picked up the spoon.

"Marley made it... Just eat up already." Kyo scoffed as he looked to the side.

"Oh, right. Please tell her thank you! And thank you for bringing it. Itadakimasu!" Tohru cheered as she dug in.

"It's delicious..."

"Whatever.. after you're done, leave the dishes in the hall." Kyo made a move to leave, he was happy she seemed to be doing alright, but it felt awkward in the room. He didn't know what to say. Had she been scared last night? Was she okay with seeing him now?

.

"Um... I'm sorry... for everything..." Tohru softly said.

"huh?"

Kyo looked back, and Tohru was crying as she held the spoon in her hand. Kyo couldn't handle the tears and crumbled to the ground.

"Don't cry..." He grumbled as he looked down at the ground. He had already had his shares of tears this weekend, and he really couldn't handle it anymore.

"I-I'm sorry.. that I couldn't... I'm sorry." Tohru cried. She continued blubbering, and Kyo finally had to say something.

"It's not your fault. It's my curse, and I don't blame you... I get it." Kyo tried to console the girl.

"But I-"

" I know you tried, I know you tried your best or.. just.. It's fine. I don't blame you for anything, and I'm fine now. Alright. So.. just get better soon or whatever." Kyo muttered as he looked at her, really wanting her to feel better soon.

"Kyo-Kun.." Tohru called his name, and Kyo got ready for her to start crying again.

"What?" He groaned.

"I'm glad your home..." Tohru told him, and Kyo could tell she was being truthful, and he felt relieved that their friendship hadn't been harmed.

"Yeah...just hurry up an' eat, or you won't get better." Kyo scolded as he rested his elbow and the table and rested his head, hiding his face.

"It really is tasty, Marley-Chan is a really good cook. Have you tasted it before?" Tohru mentioned, and while she couldn't see his face, she could see Kyo's ears go slightly red.

"It's alright..." He muttered, and even Tohru could tell he was trying to lie, so she just smiled while she continued eating.

Seeing Kyo at home and acting like himself made her feel better already.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone around the table said before digging in.

"This quiche is the stuff of angels Marley-Chan, how about becoming my wife?" Shigure teased, causing both Yuki and Kyo to yell at them.

"Don't bother her with your nonsense. I am so sorry, Marley-San." Yuki apologized on Shigure's behalf.

"Sorry, Shigure, while I am a dog person, I'm not quite ready for marriage yet." Marley decided to play along, which only aggravated Kyo.

"Don't play along!" Kyo shouted, not wanting Shigure to continue 'flirting' with Marley.

.

" So Marley-Chan, how was the showcase?" Shigure decided to ask.

The entire table went a little quiet.

"Oh, it was fine, the bodysuit Ayame made me was beautiful. I'm fortunate he was able to help me out. And Hatori and Akito gave me beautiful bouquets. I felt very blessed to have them there." Marley didn't want to go to much detail as the topic just felt kind of awkward.

"The damn flowers!" Kyo yelled as he slapped the table.

"Stupid cat." Yuki muttered as he continued eating, and Kyo glared at him.

"Shut up!"

Kyo jumped up from the table and looked like he was searching around the house before returning with a beautiful bouquet.

"Here..." Kyo muttered as he held the bouquet out to the surprised white-blonde.

It was basically shoved into Marley's face. The bouquet looked a little rough like it had been... tossed around.

"Kyo picked it out himself!" Teased Shigure causing Kyo to basically hiss at him.

" I D-I DID NOT! WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?" Kyo yelled, and Shigure just giggled like a schoolgirl as he continued to poke fun at the teen.

"..I love it... thank you," Marley said softly as she lightly felt the petals on the colourful bouquet. The mix of white roses, lavender and bluebells were beautiful, but there was one flower that really stood apart from the rest.

"I love marigolds, they use to grow everywhere back home, thank you so much." Marley lovingly touched the soft orange petals off the marigolds. She thought all the other flowers were beautiful too, but the marigolds held a special place in her heart.

.

Marley noticed a flower fell on the table and went to reach for it but was beaten by two others. Yuki and Kyo had reached out at the same time, and their hands touched. Marley could see the moment they made contact, both of them froze, she swore she saw a shudder go through both of them and the air went still.

They ripped their hands away from each other and glared ferociously at the other. The grey-haired boy simply got up from the table and marched into the kitchen and started running the tap, washing his hands.

"YOU'RE WASHING YOUR HANDS!" Kyo yelled, insulted that Yuki had gone so far.

Even Marley had to admit it was a bit overboard but couldn't help the giggle that erupted.

"I don't want to catch your stupid germs.." Yuki simply stated as he turned off the tap and dried off his hands.

Kyo looked like he was about to counter but simply clenched his fist and tried to take a deep breath.

"Sticks and stones you sarcastic rat... I ain't gonna scream over each and every insult no more...I'm gonna change." Kyo pointed out.

Marley tilted her head a bit as she watched Kyo, who looked like he was using every ounce of will power to not lose his temper.

.

Oh! Kyo is trying to live up to his promise to Kazuma... even though he's already technically yelled a few times.. at least he's trying.

.

" What are you smiling at Marley-Chan," Shigure asked as he leaned over to the girl.

" I'm just happy is all, Kyo's trying to be better, it's admirable." She simply put.

"Not so fast, Marley-Chan. He's already yelled this morning... are you even listening to me?" Shigure asked as Marley had already returned to admiring her flowers, a soft dreamy smile on her face.

"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something, Shigure?" Marley asked, and Shigure only shook his head, looking back to the interaction between cat and rat.

Yuki returned to the table and picked up his fork to continue eating.

"...Well, good luck with that." Yuki stated.

All seemed calm.

"Stupid Cat."

"YOU GIRLIE MAN! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! MAN, YOU PISS ME OFF!" Kyo erupted, and Marley could almost envision the flames of anger around him.

"Kyo-"

"Don't bother Marley-Chan, here, a flower for our flower." Shigure picked up the marigold that had been on the table and tucked it behind Marley's ear, giving her a wide smile as he did so.

"YOU MORON!" Kyo slams his fist down on the table and then rushes through the house and up the stairs.

"Kyo..."

"Makes you think 'geez, you violent son of a bitch!' doesn't it?" Shigure couldn't help himself; he was used to the destructive Kyo.

"... No..just makes me kind of sad..." Marley said softly as she looked where Kyo disappeared to and to his half-eaten portion of quiche.

.

At least it didn't end in a fight... it seems like it'll take some time before he can achieve that 'change'.. but I know he can do it

.

" He stole my line. Except I'll continue to hate him.. even from my grave." Yuki spat, and with that, Marley's appetite was gone.

"Umm, I'm just going to put these in some water. I'll come down later to clean up." Marley said as she got up and put on a polite smile while picking up a few plates with the bouquet tucked carefully under her arm.

"Not hungry, Marley-Chan?" Shigure asked as he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

" I tend to snack while I cook." She joked, hoping they wouldn't worry about her and just continue on with their lunch.

"Plus, Tohru seems to be feeling a lot better, so I was going to help her study for her English re-take," Marley explained as she left the living room and disappeared into the kitchen.

Unknown to the other two, she had taken Kyo's abandoned plate and ventured up the stairs with it in hand. Marley first tried Kyo's room, but he wasn't there.

" Where in the world..." Marley asked herself as she looked around, wondering where the Cat of the Zodiac could be. She wandered down the hallway to see if there was something she was missing.

She came back to the balcony with Kyo's plate of quiche and side salad and finally noticed the ladder that led to the roof.

"Kyo?" She called out as she tried to climb the ladder awkwardly with one hand.

"What?!" Marley heard footsteps, and soon Kyo's head popped over the side of the roof, looking down at her trying to climb the ladder.

"What the hell do ya think your doin'?!" He yelled as Marley just smiled at him.

"You really do like high places, don't you?" Marley simply mentioned as she continued to try and awkwardly climb, and Kyo just huffed and told her to pass him the plate.

" you comin' up?" He asked as he held the plate in his one hand and looked at Marley while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no, I just wanted to bring you your lunch, you barely touched anything because..." Marley wasn't sure what she could really say about Yuki and Kyo's... interaction. The look on Marley's face spoke volumes to Kyo as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Looks like I still got a lot to work on... " He spat, looking annoyed with himself.

"Well... as they say... it takes two, right?" Marley pointed out, she couldn't exclude Yuki's poor behaviour in the scenario. Kyo still had a distressed look on his face, and all Marley wanted to do was make it better. She just wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Umm.. if you don't like the quiche, I can always make you something else!" Marley asked, wondering if maybe the vegetarian dish was compatible with the orange-haired boy's taste.

"Wh- no, no... it's fine. It's good..." Kyo muttered as he blushed. Marley let out a massive sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I was really worried I'd made something you didn't like." She smiled up at him as she placed her free hand on her heart

"You shouldn't worry about stuff like that..." He started as he turned away from her

"Your cooking is always really good." He had said it so quietly and under his breath that Marley wasn't sure she was meant to hear it. Marley was left speechless by Kyo's compliment and felt her face go flush.

"I- I should go help Tohru!" The blushing white-blonde explained as she stepped down the ladder and disappeared into the house.

Kyo just plopped down back on the roof and dug into the savoury pie, enjoying the mixture of the vegetable, fluffy egg and baked cheese on the top.

"... It really is good..." He muttered and hoped that next time they would be able to eat together.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Day turned into evening and Marley was sitting on the floor of Tohru's room, sitting next to her as they went over her failed exam.

" **I arrived in New York Shity 5 day ago** " Tohru said while also writing it out on the notebook.

"Close. **I arrived in New York City** , no sh on **City** and then the **day** is plural, so **day** ends with an 'S' so **5 days ago**." Marley decorated Tohru's notes, correcting here and there and trying to explain the English language the best way she could.

Tohru had all the information she needed, and Marley was just trying to fill in a few blanks here and there.

" Go over past versus present tense, and I'll start a bath for you," Marley said as she got up and stretched.

" Oh, Marley-Chan, you don't have to go to all this trouble." Tohru shook her hands, blushing at being fussed over.

"It's no trouble, honestly. " Marley insisted as she just smiled at her friend and made a quick escape before Tohru could argue. Marley went into the hallway and headed towards Tohru's bathroom.

.

"Oi.."

Marley turned around and noticed Kyo walking up to her from the other end of the hallway. Before she could ask if there was something he needed, he reached into his pocket and opened up his palm. As Marley looked at the locket in his hand, her hand rushed to her chest and realized she was, in fact, not wearing her necklace.

_I completely forgot!_

" I couldn't find a chain, so I just put it on a string for now.. ya can get something better I'm sure..." Kyo started, but Marley was just thrilled to see the locket in the first place and a little embarrassed she had left out in the woods in the first place.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe I left it out there. Can you tie it on for me?" Marley asked as she turned around and waited, lifting her ponytail with one hand to keep it out of Kyo's way.

"..Sure..." Kyo lifted the necklace over Marley's head, the locket fell to the centre Marley's chest, and she held it in place, delicately tracing the silver pendant. Kyo fingers gently tied the thin black string, his fingers lightly brushed against the nape of her neck, careful not to touch the bandages.

"There, should do for now," Kyo said as he finished the knot. Marley turned back around and smiled at Kyo, and he couldn't help but notice the small blush on her cheeks in the low light of the hallway or the way her large eyes seemed to slightly sparkle like gemstones and Kyo felt his breath get caught in his throat, his own face going slightly red.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Marley tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and Kyo just rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of what more he could say to those bright amethyst eyes without looking like an idiot.

.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Marley reached for the marigold that was still neatly behind her ear and pulled it out, comparing the warm orange petals to Kyo's saffron locks.

"Pretty close actually, though I think I have to admit... your hair is much prettier." Marley marvelled as she tucked the stem carefully behind Kyo's right ear and smiled. She was about to bring her hand back, but Kyo caught her hand in his, gently holding it in place next to his cheek. The girl raised an eyebrow at the boy's unusual behaviour but didn't want to ruin the moment and found herself gently laying her palm on his face. Feeling like time had stopped, and the simplest movement could ruin it.

Saffron eyes looked into hers with so much gentleness and care that she was brought back to the night before, where he had called out her name with such care, and she hoped he would say it more. The way he had started to embrace her, carefully cradling the back of her head.

"You really are something else..." He mused as he tilted his head to the side and smiled at her, a genuine smile that didn't grace Kyo's face enough and it was truly a shame because that smile made her heart race in the best of ways.

.

_Do I-_

.

"Kyo has heart eyes!" A cheerful voice announced from behind Marley as he grabbed onto the hem of her grey T-shirt dress and winked at his fellow Zodiac member.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Kyo yelled at the unexpected guest.

Kisa and Hatori soon came up the stairs behind him, and Kyo couldn't believe his luck as he tried to look for an escape in the cramped hallway...

"Marley-Onee-Chan..." Kisa greeted in her sweet voice as she stepped forward and grabbed onto one of Marley's hands.

"Hey, Honey Bee, what are you guys doing here?" Marley asked as she ran a hand through Kisa's amber-gold locks.

"We figured we could bring dinner and drive you home after," Hatori explained, and Momiji held up a bag in free his hand, which Marley assumed was the takeout food they had brought. Marley took the bag from Momiji and thanked him before noticing that Hatori was holding something as well, his doctor's bag.

" And to check on Tohru?" She asked Hatori, and he only nodded.

" I was about to start a bath for her, but I'm sure she should use a friendly visit. But she does need a good rest tonight, so no crowding her or anything." Marley said, mostly looking at Momiji as she did so, and he just got up on his toes and gave her a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into Tohru's room with Kisa close behind him.

" I'll just perform a quick check-up and make sure the two don't disturb her too much," Hatori explained.

"Sounds good. I'll just get dinner set up first." Marley smiled and went down the stairs, Kyo following her down. Hatori looked at the two as they left, shaking his head over how complicated things had become in such a short amount of time.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

"Marley-Chan! My cute little housewife! Don't leave me with these ruffians!" Shigure whined as Hatori was trying to usher everyone out of the house.

Marley couldn't help but giggle awkwardly at Shigure's attitude while Hatori looked like he wanted to slap the Dog upside the head.

"Knock it off, Shigure." Yuki shook his head as he crossed his arms.

" Ya damn dog! Enough!" Kyo hissed at Shigure as he went ahead and grabbed the back of his kimono to keep him far away from Marley.

"You've kept Marley-Chan for long enough Shii-Chan!" Momiji pointed out as he stuck out his tongue at the older man.

"I've missed her too much to let you have her!" He announced as he wrapped his arms around Marley and then in-place of the high school student was a yellow rabbit. Marley only held the boy in her arms as he cuddled into her chest.

"That damn rabbit is no better than Shigure..." Kyo muttered as he glared at Momiji and crossed his arms, freeing Shigure from his group.

"Alright, enough's enough. Marley, let's go." Hatori insisted as he lifted up Marley's bag and gave her a look that said, 'get in the car.'

" Thank you for having me." Marley slightly bowed her head as she carefully held Momiji in her arms.

" No, no. Thank you. You're welcome here anytime." Shigure put on his adult face and properly talked to Marley, and she gave him a sincere smile.

It had certainly been an unexpected way to spend her Saturday, but she felt like she had learned a lot about Kyo's household and looked forward to learning more and more.

"Safe Travels." Shigure waved them off, and Marley took Kisa's free hand as Kisa's other arm was occupied with the colourful bouquet Kyo had given her.

" Oh and Kyo...look here." Hatori instructed, and the boy looked up to the doctor who quickly snapped a photo.

"You look very nice with the flower in your hair." Hatori pointed out with a straight face and Marley immediately asked for him to send her a copy. Kyo screamed at him to delete the picture, calling Hatori a bastard in the process, the marigold still tucked behind his ear.

_Definitely a Saturday I won't soon forget_

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes:
> 
> jalebi- popular sweet in India, made by deep-frying maida flour batter in pretzel or circular shapes, which are then soaked in sugar syrup.
> 
> coconut ladoo - delicious sweets in the shape of balls made with sugar, coconut, cardamom powder and condensed milk
> 
> Dancing in the Dark - Bruce Springsteen
> 
> Hello... this chapter was .. everywhere lol I have no self-control, someone please stop me
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this obnoxiously long chapter. I actually kind of rushed this so forgive me for the few (many) grammar and spelling mistakes that escaped me.


	28. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Students started filing into the class, catching up over the weekend before the final bell rang. The morning light was pouring through the large windows. Kyo was leaning back in his desk by the window reading a comic book while his school friends talked about some movie they caught on the weekend.

Tohru was sitting at her desk, surrounded by her friends who were eager to know how she felt after the make-up exam, knowing how much she had stressed over it.

" Marley-Chan! Thank you again for helping me study!" Tohru thanked Marley, and the tall girl just laughed and insisted that it was no trouble for the 5th time.

"How did it go?" Marley asked as she put her hands on Tohru's desk and slightly leaned forward, eager to hear the news.

"I felt really good about it, and it felt a lot easier!" The brunette had felt really good about her English exam and was already looking for ways to pay back Marley. Maybe dinner or some baked goods.

"That's good." The girl smiled, relieved to see that Tohru was over her fever and had most likely done well on the exam she had been stressing out about.

"Yes... just as I expected." Hana softly mused as she put a few curls in Tohru's hair. Marley wasn't sure where the curling iron had come from, but she hoped Hana had enough time to do both sides of the brunette's hair.

"Hana... did you... fail on purpose just so you could check out the makeup exams?" Marley asked although she felt like she already knew the answer.

Maybe Hana was onto something, and Marley wouldn't mind taking an easier math exam. Uo looked over at Marley and noticed something odd.

.

"Whoa Marley, what the hell happened to you? Trying to hide a hickey, perhaps?" Uo teased as she pointed to the bandage on Marley's neck. Marley's brown face blew up red at the blonde's accusation.

"What?! Um no, just.. um, I-.." Marley looked to Tohru for help, who looked as lost as she did. It's not like they could tell the truth.

" I don't think she wishes to tell us, Arisa." Hana was quick to pick up how uncomfortable both Marley and Tohru were.

" See, that just makes me wanna know more. Spill." Uo pushed, wanting to hear the details and Marley tried to repeat it was a just a small cut as Uo continued to ask, using her elbow to jokingly jab her in the ribs.

"Can someone please bring these papers to the teacher's lounge for Mayu-Sensei?" The class vice-president asked as she held a large stack paper.

"I'll do it!" Tohru immediately volunteered and was out the door, leaving Marley to try and explain her scratches to the two girls.

"So... is it a hickey?" Uo started wiggling her eyebrows and Marley couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. "No, just a few light scratches. Scouts honour." Marley vowed, successfully letting Uo down.

"Booo! That's no fun." Uo whined as she crossed her arms, the ex-gangster was hoping for some juicy gossip.

"Who would I be getting hickey's from anyway?" Marley giggled, finding herself enjoying the light-hearted conversation, even if it meant the two girls were teasing her.

" All those love confessions and you're not out on dates every weekend? Girl, at least take advantage and get some free food out of a few suckers." Uo said, shaking Marley side to side as she just laughed.

"Honestly, I don't really think I'm all that interested in dating right now..." Marley told them truthfully. With all the changes in her life, she didn't feel the need to go out into the dating world just yet.

"Ah, but that's when it happens..." Hana warned, her voice going a little ominous.

"Huh?" Both Uo and Marley looked at Hana, waiting to hear what else she had to say.

"When you're not looking for love, that's when someone snatches your heart without you realizing what's happening... and by then... it's too late." Hana stated as she put away the curling iron in her desk.

"... yeah no dating for me, never mind getting hickeys, they're such a pain to get rid of..." Marley whined, and this caused Uo to wiggle her thin eyebrows at her.

"Ah, so you have had hickey's before." Uo teased, and Marley regretted saying anything at all, reminding herself to maybe think a little harder before she spoke.

" Yes, but it doesn't really matter, he was caught up in the moment I guess." Marley simply put, trying to play it off as not a big deal, and both Hana and Uo were waiting to hear more. The bell went off before they could ask more questions, but Marley felt this conversation was far from over.

Uo and Marley took their seats and waited for everyone else to settle down.

"Hey, we're not done talking.." Uo protested as she sat down at her desk but turned her head and pointed at Marley.

.

"Well... it's really not...it's complicated." Marley didn't want to get into it at the moment. Not that it was a bad memory or anything, but it wasn't a good one either.

"What are ya two talking about?" Kyo asked from his desk that was behind Marley's, slightly pulling on a white-blonde curl to get her attention. Marley was about to say it was nothing as Uo interrupted her.

"About who's been giving Marley hickey's." Uo teased as she again wiggled her eyebrows.

"HAh!" Kyo yelled while jumping to his feet, causing everyone in the class to look at his outburst. Before he could continue yelling, the teacher entered the room and threw a whiteboard eraser at Kyo's face, ordering him to quiet down. Uo laughed, and Marley sent him an apologetic look. Kyo glared and sat himself down, crossing his arms and continued glaring out the window.

"It's... it's not important... really it was once a long time ago..." Marley whispered behind her shoulder, catching Kyo's eyes in hers. She didn't know why but she didn't want Kyo thinking that she was going around kissing boys and letting them mark her up. Marley cared about what Kyo thought of her.

The boy's face went a little red, embarrassed he had gotten upset for something that wasn't any of his business and returned to just glaring at the table, muttering that it didn't matter.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Tohru walked through the halls, a lot on her mind. She felt like so much had changed in just a short amount of time. The air felt different at home...

She had so many questions but had no idea how to bring it up. The girl didn't want to bring up anything to uncomfortable. Tohru couldn't help but wonder if Marley was in the dark as much as she was. While Marley was a Sohma, that didn't mean she knew more than anyone else.

Tohru wondered about that night. At least of what she could remember of it. She was sure that Kagura had stayed the night, but she was gone in the morning without even saying goodbye. And Yuki seemed a little sad.

"Honda-San..." Tohru heard her name being called and turned around to see Hatsuharu walking down the hall towards her. Other students stared at the dual-haired boy as he passed them by. She swore she could see little hearts almost floating around as girls gawked at him.

"Hi, Hatsuharu-San. Momiji-Kun isn't with you today?" She looked around for the cute blond boy, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's loud, so I left him in class." Hatsuharu simply shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh..." Tohru awkwardly smiled, she could understand how Momiji could be a little... much sometimes.

" Is Yuki... around?" Haru asked.

"Ah... no. I think he had a student council meeting. I could give him a message if you like." Tohru offered, the last she saw of Yuki was this morning when they parted ways. She imagined she would see him in class after he was done.

"A message... the thing is.. the last time I spotted him, he seemed..." Haru didn't have to finish the sentence, Tohru knew what he was thinking. So she wasn't the only one who had noticed, which meant it wasn't just in her head. Yuki seemed depressed.

"Ah..." she wanted to say something, there were so many questions she wanted to ask but couldn't even begin to think about the best way to ask.

"Ah... it's nothing.." Tohru tried to lie. It wasn't nothing, something had happened. But she didn't feel like it was her place to tell Hatsuharu about what had transpired over the weekend at Shigure's home.

_._

_Could... Could it be that Yuki-Kun also saw Kyo-Kun's true form that night?_

.

The brunette remembered how when the smoke had cleared after Kazuma had taken away Kyo's bead. A form she had never seen before, crouching on the ground, bright animalistic eyes staring at her, sharp teeth lining its jaw. It would be an image she wouldn't soon forget.

Tohru had remembered when Kagura had mentioned loving Kyo, even loving 'his true form,' which had caused Kyo to quickly cover the girl's mouth before she said anymore.

_It seemed like Kagura-San already knew about his true form._

Tohru felt a soft pat on her head and looked up to meet Haru's eyes.

"...Yeah... see ya." Haru swiftly turned around and started walking away.

"huh?" Tohru felt more confused as she blankly stared at Haru's back as he walked away. But she hoped that Haru would find Yuki and maybe be able to lend a shoulder to lean on.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Yuki leaned on the balcony outside, overlooking the school grounds, it was a beautiful day out, but he couldn't enjoy it. He felt a tight pain in his chest and his mind felt like... it was in chaos.

"Hey... Did somethin' happen? You look kind of down.." Haru pointed out as he stood next to Yuki, leaning his foot against the fence and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

" I'm struggling at the moment.. so don't make it worse with talk like that.." Yuki didn't even raise his head to look at his fellow Zodiac member, too exhausted.

"You're struggling, huh?" Haru sighed.

"Does it have anything to do with why you guys didn't show up to Marley's show on Friday?" Haru asked as he looked up at a few passing white clouds. They had all been wondering the same thing, and when Marley had left in a rush it had only left the other Zodiacs in more confusion. Isuzu had mentioned more than a few times that would kick Kyo when she saw him.

"Haru... How's Kagura doing?" Yuki asked, changing the subject but also finding himself wondering how the Boar was doing with recent events. Was she hurting too?

"You're asking me? I don't see her much, but I guess she's fine... something happen with Kagura-Nee ?" Haru asked as he turned and leaned back against the fence, keeping his attention solely on Yuki.

Yuki thought back to the morning after that night. He had been up earlier than normal, he had barely gotten any sleep in the first place. Too much on his mind.

_._

_The pretty brunette was slipping on her shoes by the door, getting ready to head out._

_"Kagura, you're going home? Everybody else is still sleeping." Yuki asked as he stepped off the stairs and into the hallway._

_" I know, but I've got something today. Tell Kyo-Kun I'll see him soon... although I doubt you'll pass that on Yun-Chan." Kagura smiled at Yuki, but there was something else behind her eyes._

_"Kagura..." He called out, he wanted to ask her if she was okay. Had Kagura been okay with seeing Kyo's true form? Was she okay that Marley had been able to bring him back?_

_"Mmm?" Kagura waited for Yuki to say something. An ugly feeling built in his chest as he thought of that ugly form. An even uglier feeling broke out when he watched Marley run into the woods looking for the Cat, her long white-blonde hair flying behind and the soft jingle of her bracelets disappearing into the night._

_"... Never mind..." Yuki backed down, looking at the ground and fiddling with his hands._

_"Huh? What is it? You're acting weird Yun-Chan." Kagura giggled and bid him goodbye, quietly closing the door behind her as she left._

.

" Something did happen.. but I'm not telling you what it was," Yuki told him. No. He was going to hold it in.

_Keep the lid on tight... about that 'form' and everything else..otherwise.. all those ugly feelings with spill out..._

Yuki still sometimes felt like he was in the darkroom without any light, huddled in the corner, wrapping his arms around him as a way to be protected.

_... I'll be overcome by filthy feelings like hatred and revulsion again...I don't want that to happen_

"Honda-San was worried about you," Haru revealed, and Yuki's eyes widened as he took in Haru's words.

" You didn't notice?" Haru asked even though he figured that Yuki hadn't noticed. The boy tended to get caught up in his own world.

"No..." Yuki admitted, feeling guilty that he hadn't even noticed. The last thing he wanted to cause Tohru any kind of inconvenience.

"Well, whether you express your feelings or not.. is up to you, Yuki. But it would be decent of you to put her mind at ease." The dual haired boy advised, fixing one of his sleeves that had rolled down.

"At least.. for Honda-San .. and Marley as well," Haru mentioned and the grey-haired boy was surprised to hear her name being brought up.

"Marley-San?" Yuki asked as he didn't imagine Marley thought of him or would worry about him at all. The girl was so close to everyone else, and Yuki found himself being on the outside. The bronze beauty was always kind and friendly to him, but Yuki felt like there was some barrier between the two. A barrier that maybe he had put there. To keep him safe.

It was well known among the Sohma's that Marley was close with Akito, and he wanted to distance himself as much as he could from the head of the Sohma family.

He still wasn't sure how to approach Marley. She ended up being different from what he imagined.

" We were at her place for lunch and... well. She seemed to have a lot on her mind, and she actually asked me about you." Haru thought back to just the day before, where he and Isuzu had invited themselves over, and Marley simply made them some mac n cheese and cut up some fruit for dessert.

_._

_" I feel like I can't tell you because I don't think it's mine to tell... but you're close with Yuki, right?" Marley asked as she placed some chopped up apples with a small bowl of caramel for dipping on the living room table._

_"He was my first love," Haru mentioned as he grabbed an apple and coated it in caramel, shoving it in his mouth before the caramel dribbled onto the table._

_Marley looked over at Isuzu, who almost looked like she was pouting over Haru's statement._

_"Don't worry, you are number one in my heart." Haru comforted her as he leaned over placed a soft kiss on her lips. They were the only three in the house, so it was safe for Haru and Isuzu to let their guard down and just be together._

_"... I wasn't worried..." She lied, turning around to face the T.V, not wanting the two to tease her for her red face. Marley only smiled at the two, cooing at how cute they were. Only causing the still blushing black-haired beauty to throw an apple slice at her._

_"But, you were asking about Yuki?" Haru asked as Marley picked up the apple and threw it back at Isuzu, who caught it in her mouth._

_" Ah yes. I just.. I know Yuki and Kyo fight.. but yesterday, he said something that was just... it seemed to be seated in something dark...I can't help worry - " Marley tried to put together the words as she fidgets with her hands._

_"It feels like... he's holding something very... I don't know how to describe it but.. I just wish I could help somehow, but I don't even know what.. to do." Marley let out a giant sigh, she hated feeling like this. Feeling useless._

_Marley continued to look down at her hands, Isuzu and Haru both noticed the troubled look in her eyes and then looked to each other. They knew Marley wasn't wrong in her feelings, but what could they really say to comfort her._

_"Also, he's about as pale as a sheet of paper, he needs a good trip to the beach," Marley mentioned as this caused Haru to laugh while Isuzu shook her head, not believing that she loved these two idiots._

.

" I know you and Marley haven't really hung out much... but I think she also has a lot of stuff that she's keeping inside. So I think she can tell when someone else is doing the same. And she is good at keeping secrets if you have anything you want to talk to her about. " Haru explained, smiling a bit at the end.

" You were over at her house?" Yuki asked as he raised an eyebrow, deciding to gloss over Haru, offering up Marley as someone to open up to.

"We hang out there a lot. It's kind of become of a bit of... a safe house, I guess for us." It was true, being a Zodiac member made it hard to just.. Feel like a regular person, but Haru found that Marley treated them like they were... so unconditionally loved and welcomed, that's all the members of the Zodiac's ever wanted. That what anyone ever wanted.

" 'We'? 'Us?' " Yuki repeated, wondering who that entailed.

" A bunch of us Zodiac members." Haru shrugged as he looked over at his friend.

"Tetsuo-Sama is okay with that." Yuki somehow doubted that any place in the Sohma Estate could be a 'safe house.' And Tetsuo Sohma seemed like the last man on the planet who would be happy with a bunch of kids hanging out at his house.

"Yeah, for the most part. He's away right now, but he's actually pretty chill once you get over that ice-cold glare that lives on his face. You should come over one day when you decide to step foot back into the Estate." Haru offered, even though it wasn't his house, he still felt it was okay to invite Yuki over. And it's not like Marley would say 'No.'

"I doubt I'll be making any friendly visits to the Estate.." Yuki scoffed at the idea. He was staying far away from the Sohma Estate as long as possible.

"Marley's home... it isn't like the rest of the Estate. You can breathe there and... it's nice.. and a lot of fun." Haru smiled at the sky as he tried to explain the home that Marley had created for herself in the Sohma Estate. A home she had built for everyone who entered. Going to her house always felt like one was coming home after a long journey.

"..." Yuki stayed silent, and Haru thought of something that might entice the boy to come over.

"Sometimes Marley doesn't wear a bra, and it might get a little chilly, and you can see her ni-"

Haru was immediately swatted down by Yuki, whose face was raging pink.

" How can you say something like that so casually?" Yuki scolded, trying to figure out how he and this pervert were friends.

"I'm a growing boy with hormones..." Haru defended himself without feeling any shame what so ever about what he just said as he got up and dusted himself off.

Yuki let out a loud groan and rested his head on his arms as he leaned on the fence. A small breeze blew through as the two just sat in silence.

"I'm worried about you too." Haru finally broke the silence and Yuki couldn't help but smile as he shook his head. Despite some of the insane things that left the Cow's mouth, he was still one of the kindest people he had ever known.

"Oh come on, you worry too much about other people." Yuki pointed out.

"What can I say? Maybe it's my nature. But I'd rather see you.. havin' fun than sufferin'." Haru shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Yuki.

"You and me both..." And the two stood together looking over the school campus as they enjoyed the sun's soft rays, both hoping for happier times.

Yuki told himself to seek out Tohru and apologize for worrying her... and maybe if he was feeling strong enough, if he gained the courage, he would one day open up to Marley.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

The afternoon sun was beating down on the teens as they walked along the road. The chirping of the cicadas had started, and summer was certainly on its way. Marley was already planning all the activities she wanted to do and hoping that the dance studio had decent air conditioning this year.

"Ah, Marley, you have a stowaway." Haru gestured to the girl's skirt, and she looked down to see blue and black, almost camouflaging into her skirt, but the movement of wings gave the small creature away.

"Hello, what are you doing there?" Marley asked as she brought a hand down to her skirt and let the small butterfly climb on her finger.

"Ah, so pretty! Hello, Butterfly-San." Tohru gushed as Marley held up her finger that the butterfly rested on, gently flapping its wings now and then. Even to a small bug, Tohru was so polite.

"Do you want to try holding him Tohru?" Marley as she brought her finger over to Tohru, who nodded with awe in her face as she brought her hand and Marley carefully maneuvered the cobalt blue butterfly onto the brunette's hand. Tohru acted as if she had just been gifted a diamond ring.

"Why do you think it's a he?" Kyo asked as Tohru stared in absolute awe over the butterfly resting on the top of her hand.

" ... because he's so handsome."

"Pfft." Kyo snickered, unable not to hold back a smirk over the look of certainty on Marley's face.

"Do you want to hold him, Kyo-Kun?" Tohru offered, looking like a child with a bright shiny toy.

"I don't want to touch a bug.." The orange-haired boy kind of scoffed and the butterfly decided then to fly up into Kyo's face, causing him to try and swat the bug away before it flew off.

"Aww, I think you might have hurt his feelings." Marley pouted as they watched the butterfly fly up into the sky and far away from them.

" I think he'll be just fine," Kyo said with thick sarcasm, but Marley noticed something.

"Ah, so you think it was a boy as well?!" Marley pointed out a slightly cheeky smile on her face, and Kyo's hand went for a loose curl in her hair and gently tugged on it as if it were the rope to a bell, causing her to laugh.

Haru looked over at Yuki, who was glaring at the two who just goofing off in the middle of the sidewalk.

.

"You're blocking the path, Stupid Cat." Yuki spat, and Kyo immediately removed his hand from Marley and clenched his fist, trying to keep himself from blowing up.

"Now, now, let's just keep walking. It's a beautiful afternoon.." Marley tried to step in before a fight could start, wrapping one hand around Kyo's elbow and the other Yuki's. Walking along as if it was nothing. Haru raised a brow at the action as it seemed to work, and everyone had calmed down. Well, it was more like the two boys were just speechless.

Marley was thinking of maybe grabbing herself a popsicle from the corner store after dance, craving something citrusy. Or perhaps just a simple vanilla ice cream. Or both.

_Speaking of vanilla ice cream_

Marley looked over down to the hand that was holding Yuki's arm and couldn't believe over the difference between his milk-white skin and her own caramel brown skin.

She gripped his arm a little to grab his attention.

"Haru and I were saying that you need to get out more," Marley mentioned as she smiled over at the Prince.

"Oh?" Yuki raised his brow at the strange action and the determined look in her purple eyes, a small blush covering his cheeks.

" Cause I think you need sunshine, maybe get some tan lines, get your skin some pigment. Not that you don't have beautiful skin as white as snow, but I would love to see at least a small farmers tan." Marley laughed, and Yuki wasn't sure what she was talking about but smiled anyway.

A little sunshine couldn't hurt.

"Sounds like fun. I'm planning on going outside this summer." Yuki played along, and Marley just smiled wider. He had already told Tohru that he would give summer a try, now he also had Marley wanting him to have an enjoyable summer. If the two optimistic girls wanted him to have a good summer than a good summer, he would strive to have.

Festival, fireworks, beaches, and whatever else Summer had to offer. He would enjoy them all with friends. With the warm people who made the world a good place.

"Maybe a trip to the beach during summer vacation." Marley gushed, getting excited for laying on the sand and swimming in the ocean. Sipping ice-cold fruity drinks and maybe starting a water balloon fight. The possibilities were endless, and Marley could barely wait.

"Momiji and I were thinking about maybe renting out a vacation home for a bit. I'm just waiting back to hear which ones are available." Marley mentioned, hoping that she could find one with enough room for everyone Momiji and her planned on inviting.

.

"Ah Summer...so Marley, what kind of swimsuit do you wear? Bikini or one-piece?" Haru asked with a straight face, and the girl in question released her hold on Yuki and Kyo and instead placed her hands on Haru's face, squishing his cheeks playfully. Marley was used to his slightly cheeky ways.

"You are such a flirt! You are lucky that you're so cute." Marley teased as she squished his cheeks, and he just stood there and took it until Kyo had enough and pulled Marley away from the flirty Cow. Haru looked like he was enjoying himself too much, and it just... bothered Kyo for whatever reason.

" Why's Haru walkin' home with us anyway?" Kyo groaned in annoyance, already exhausted by his presence as the group continued walking along the sidewalk.

"Honda-San invited me to dinner." Haru revealed as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll make whatever you like, Hatsuharu-San." Tohru piped up, excited that they had a guest for dinner.

"And what brought this on?" Kyo asked, confused about how this situation came about. He was just happy that he wouldn't be around for the house visit.

"It's a secret... between us.." Haru said as he put his arm around Yuki, who rolled his eyes.

" Please don't touch me," Yuki muttered, and Marley only smiled at the scene. Marley noticed that the grey-haired boy seemed to be... a little more at ease with Haru. It was nice to see this side of him, though she was sure the Prince Yuki fan club would be a little surprised by the annoyed look on his face.

"... I was an idiot to expect a decent answer." Kyo muttered under his breath, and Marley only giggled over his exasperated look on the boy's face.

"Don't be jealous Marley, I promise it's only for one night." Haru teased in the way only Haru could. Marley just shook her head and played along.

"I'll try to pull myself together." She joked, unable to hold a straight face as she giggled behind her hand, Kyo just groaned, begging the boy to shut up.

"Would you like to come over for dinner, Marley-Chan." Tohru offered with a broad smile on her face and Marley wish she could join them for dinner, but she had plans.

.

" Thank you for the invite, but I'm heading to a ballet clinic, and then I'm checking in on a friend. Plus, I've got some chores to do around the house. Dadaji's coming home this week, and I want the house to look spotless. " Marley explained, unable to stop the gentle smile on her face at the idea of her Grandfather finally coming home after weeks away on business. The last time they had talked on the phone, he was complaining about finding a decent cup of coffee.

" I'm heading to Shishou's. I'll walk ya partway." Kyo offered as they came to the crossroads.

" Thank-" Marley was cut off by a loud rumble in the ground, and it was as if a stampede was coming.

"An earthquake?" Marley asked as she looked around with concern in her eyes, her hand subconsciously latching onto Kyo's elbow.

"Kyooooooooooo-" A loud feminine yell sounded out and Marley was sure that she could recognize it.

"Worse," Yuki muttered as he brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose.

"-KUN!" A blur came out of nowhere, and before Marley could blink, Kyo was ripped from her small grip and was on the ground ten feet away. Kagura was cradling Kyo's leg to her chest as she cooed at him, Marley swore she saw Kyo's soul leave his body from the tackle while Kagura had little cartoon hearts pop up around her.

"I'm so happy...You're not running away from me today, huh?" Kagura gushed as she hugged Kyo's leg, cuddling and squealing. Marley heard a collective sigh coming from behind me and put together that this must happen a lot.

"K- K-Kagura-san?" Tohru called out while Marley was still in shock over the tackle that Kagura had performed.

" Is Kyo okay?" Marley asked as she anxiously watched the scene. Kyo looked like he was in a daze from the hit, a shoe print on the side of his face from Kagura's surprise attack.

"Don't worry, he's used to this." Haru comforted, but it didn't make Marley feel any better. She had been told that Kagura had a strange way of showing affection, but surely this was... a bit much.

"Still.." Marley couldn't help but worry, it didn't look like Kyo was enjoying... whatever this was.

"Let's go, Kyo-Kun!" Kagura cheered as she lifted up the boy and started dragging him away.

"Where are you taking him?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm? Shihan's dojo! I'm going back to training there too!" Kagura explained as she hugged Kyo around his neck. Tightly.

_._

_I think I can hear his bones cracking..._

.

"Why the hell would you-" Kyo yelled but was quickly shut down by the over-excited Kagura.

"Now we'll get to see each other so often! Hee-hee!" She giggled as she just started to hug him tighter.

"... She seems fine to me." Haru observed, and Yuki smiled sadly at the ground. Marley looked back at the two, wondering what they were referring to.

"Kagura's struggling too... in her own way," Yuki said, and this just left Marley more confused than before.

" Quit grumbling and let's just go-" Kagura's voice darkened as she wrapped her hands around the orange-haired boy's neck and started thrashing him around and something in Marley just...snapped.

" Kagura, stop! You're hurting him!" Marley finally moved in and pried Kagura's hands away from Kyo's neck and standing between them. Kyo fell to the ground as he gasped for breath, and Kagura's eyes were wide with shock.

The crowd seemed to hush as they waited.

"..I just..don't think Kyo could breathe..." Marley mumbled as she let go of Kagura's hands and stepped away. Something felt wrong, and she didn't like the way Kagura was looking at her, as if she was about to be the Boar's next victim. Kagura simply put on a smile and instead stepped around Marley and grabbed Kyo by the back of his shirt collar.

"Well, see you later... Yun-Chan, Haru-Chan.. and Tohru-Kun." As she waved and dragged Kyo away. The group couldn't help but notice how Kagura completely ignored Marley in her goodbyes. Marley just stood there as she watched Kagura drag Kyo off, a tight feeling in her chest and her usually straight posture sagged a bit.

"Gone with the wind.." Haru pointed out.

" Good, we should be able to have a quiet dinner." Yuki sighed, looking forward to just getting home and maybe relaxing.

"Marley-Chan?" Tohru called out her name, but the girl in question kept her eyes on where Kagura and Kyo had gone. She thought of how Kagura had spoken of Kyo while they had been shopping last week,

_._

_"Yep, love of my life, Kyo-Kun!" Kagura sang as she skipped around the store, looking through racks._

.

Marley felt a squeeze on her shoulder, and it brought her out of her trance.

"Hey, you've got nothing to worry about." Haru told her with a small smile and Marley only tilted her head at the boy.

" Huh?" She blinked at him, and he ruffled her hair and walked off.

"We can walk you to your dance class, Marley-San." Yuki offered, his princely side showing itself.

"No, that's okay. You guys have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow." Marley turned down the offer and waved as she started walking away from them. She still felt a little... unsettled, but she figured it was because she had a meeting with Akito later... and Marley hoped that Akito was in the mood to hear her out.

_Maybe Akito will want an ice cream from the corner store_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

The young head of the Sohma family was sitting on the porch, overlooking the rock garden. Akito had been stewing on a lot. She felt a coil was tightening more and more inside her. Marley had ran out that Friday without even a goodbye, only a text apologizing that she had to leave.

If that blatant move of disrespect wasn't enough. One of the most useless and unneeded Zodiac member had laid her claws on what was hers. Akito began clenching her fist, her knuckles turning white as she continued to replay the image of Hatsuharu and Isuzu kissing at the party. It had been quick, but she had seen it. Isuzu was lucky that Akito hadn't dragged her by black hair out of that party then and there.

"Akito-Sama, Marley-San is here." The maid opened the door for, and Akito could hear Marley's soft voice thanking the maid, and then the sound of the door being closed again.

"Hey! I brought some vanilla ice cream, I got it for you, but I must admit that I took a small bite." Marley laughed as she placed down the small cup of vanilla ice cream down on the table.

.

Marley stepped across the tatami mats to the porch and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Akito was quick to slap it away, causing Marley to let out a small gasp. Marley wasn't sure what hurt more, the sting itself or the action of being shunned by her.

"Hey! What was that for?" Marley asked as she rubbed her hand and stepped around, so she was facing Akito rather than behind her. The pale-skinned woman just huffed and turned around, her long bangs hiding her eyes as she refused to look Marley in the eye.

The white-blonde had felt terrible about leaving the party, but in her heart, it was the right thing to do and would have done the same thing if given another chance. But in hindsight she probably should have gone to Akito first before leaving, Marley just hoped that her friend would hear her out.

" I'm sorry that I left the party without saying goodbye." Marley tried to apologize, but Akito only scoffed and finally met her eyes, her cold, dark glare looking into Marley's warm, kind eyes.

" You made a fool of me. I only went because of you and left me there with... " Akito spat coming to a standing position, her dark magenta kimono sliding off her shoulder as she stood toe to toe with Marley.

"You left me like I was nothing!" At Akito's statement, Marley felt her heart drop into her stomach. She had thought the drama of the past weekend was behind her, but it looked like there were still things that needed to be sorted out. Marley wished she had come sooner as she never meant to let Akito feel that way.

" I didn't mean it that way... I panicked and-" Marley tried to explain, but Akito only cut her off, stomping away as if she couldn't stand to be in Marley's presence.

"You left me... to go to Shigure's!" The infuriated Akito screamed at her as she pointed a finger into Marley's chest.

" They didn't show up, and they weren't answering the phone-" Marley defended her choice, the memory of Friday night still fresh in her mind. The list of terrible situations that had entered her imagination every time she called, and no one answered. Marley would never be able to live with herself if she hadn't gone and checked on them.

" I specifically told Hatori and Shigure that didn't want you anywhere near that place. Especially on that night!" She screamed again. This information surprised her, Hatori had fought her on going to Shigure's, but she didn't know it was because of Akito.

.

" Why.. didn't you want me going to Shigure's on that night..." Marley asked, confused at Akito's statement. Was Akito... Did Akito know what was going on that night? Had she known what Kazuma was going to do?

" I... told you that I invited them to my showcase... I told you that I was looking forward to having everyone together for the party..." Marley stared down at the tatami mats, going over in her head all the events. Why would Akito choose that night for...

" It had to be done... it was part of a test. It's what was best for the Cat. You're not a Zodiac member, you wouldn't understand. You had no business going over there." Akito spat as if it was the logical choice, but Marley wasn't taking it.

"Why? Why keep this from me?!" Marley asked, her large eyes searching Akito's dark ones for answers. Anything to try and make sense of it all. Did Akito not trust her, was Marley just fooling herself when she considered herself a part of this family.

"I wanted to spare you." Akito was partly telling the truth.

"Spare me?! Spare me from what?" Marley couldn't understand Akito's decision.

"You saw it? Didn't you?! That ugly, monstrous form. That.. awful smell... like something rotting." Akito described as her own face grimaced as if the Cat's true form was standing before her.

"I did see it..." Marley admitted. Akito wasn't wrong, Kyo's form had been terrifying. It was probably never going to leave her mind. But Marley knew of scarier things in this world.

" All I wanted to do was protect you." Akito defended her decision, the glare on her face was gone, and she looked at Marley with pity in her eyes. She honestly didn't think that Marley needed to be burdened with the Cat's true form. Akito felt the need to protect her dear friend from the ugliness of the Zodiacs.

" But... that wasn't the worst part of my night Akito," Marley uttered, shaking her head slowly as she clenched her fists.

"WHAT? What could have possibly been worse than seeing that ugly-" Akito spat, but all the frustration that was building in Marley broke past the dam she had kept up

"I THOUGHT THEY DIED!" Marley screamed, interrupting Akito, who looked baffled at her statement. All the ugly images that entered Marley's mind. The cursed Cat's form was far from her worse nightmares.

"What?" Akito squinted her eyes, wondering how she would ever come to that conclusion.

"When I heard that they hadn't shown up and no one could reach them...oh god... all I was thinking off- was that something terrible had happened..." Marley confessed through clenched teeth, her eyes burning. Imaginations of all the terrible possibilities. The thought of a loved one body lying in the street as blood flowed, staining the ground... awhile Marley had been safe and sound.

"Why would you think something like that?" Akito scoffed, thinking that Marley was just being emotional and too sensitive.

"Because... the day my pare- parents died... I spent the day calling them... and they didn't answer." Marley started to tell Akito, and Akito's dark eyes looked right into Marley's amethyst eyes that were glassy with tears that had yet to fall. While the white-blonde had brought up her late-parents now and then, she had never spoken about how they died other than 'they were in an accident.'

" I just thought... maybe they were busy or sleeping.. but-" Marley continued on, Akito watched as her lips quivered and eyed how Marley's hand clenched onto the pendant she wore around her neck.

"But while I had been watching T.V from my bed- complaining about boredom... my par-... Mama and Bapu, they...There was a train derailment... they didn't even make it past Seattle when- -. some idiot tried to beat the train and... there had been only a few survivors... Mama .. Bapu... the car- the car they were in had been completely crushed ...and... I had been calling their cell phones all day... and they didn't answer..." Marley had crumpled to the floor, her hands over her face as she cried.

Akito watched, her own heart cracking as she watched one of the people she held dear break down. This wasn't what Akito wanted. She hadn't meant for Marley to go through any sort of trauma, she just wanted to keep her far away from the Cat and break their friendship. For Marley's sake, of course.

" ... when Kyo didn't pick up the phone... I thought... I thought... I can't do it anymore. I can-can't lose anymore. " She barely choked out and then arms wrapped around Marley, holding her tight as she continued to cry, tears staining Akito's kimono. Marley's trembling form was a shock to Akito, she always seemed so strong and carefree, a smile almost always present on her face. Seeing her like this... She didn't want this for Marley. Akito's hand tentatively came up and patted Marley's head, trying to comfort the girl, and Marley held on tighter to Akito.

The God of the Zodiac felt like she was at a loss. It was usually other's holding her, making her feel better. The bond made it so that they loved and protected her. But.. she wasn't sure how to protect someone else, to comfort someone else was strange to her. It had always been the other way around.

Akito stayed there and let the adopted Sohma cry, and her cries turned to sniffles, and soon her sniffles became small hiccups. She used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe away the tears and snot on Marley's face causing her to apologize for ruining the kimono while Akito told her not to worry about it.

Marley hiccupped as she pointed to the ice cream on the table.

" Ar- are you going to eat that?"

Akito let out a light laugh, calling Marley an idiot in probably the most loving way she could as she reached for the ice cream, and the two shared it in silence. There was nothing left to be said today.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

The sun was starting to set as I walked on the cobblestone path to my house. I was feeling slightly drained after the long day, especially after crying like a baby at Akito's. I stepped into my home and slipped off my black school flats. I hadn't realized how much I was still fighting with my grief. My heart was still in pain over what had been lost and the unfairness of it all.

"Mama... Bapu. I'm home." I greeted the photo of the two, lightly touching the petals of the flowers I had been given at the showcase, mixing the Akito's bouquet of red camellias with Dadaji's white dahlias. It made for a beautiful shrine offering for my parents.

_._

_I miss you_

.

Letting out a large sigh, I continued walking into the house.

"Welcome home." A chorus of voices called out as I entered my living room.

"Oh.. hello?" I told them as I placed my bag on the floor and walked over to my friends who had seemed to make themselves at home.

Isuzu, Hiro and Momiji were all sitting around her living room table snacking on a bowl of chips. Momiji and Zuzu were still in their school uniforms, so they must have come straight here rather than go home and change. Momiji jumped up and grabbed my hand, his sunshine yellow hair bouncing with him while Hiro and Isuzu just nodded in my direction, and I smiled back at them.

"Yo." A voice called from outside, and I looked over to see Kyo standing out on the porch, removing his shoes before coming in.

"Kyo?! How was training?" I asked as I noticed he seemed to be moving a little on the slow side. The boy groaned as he stretched.

_._

_Kazuma must be a very intense teacher_

.

" Got my ass handed me... looks like I still need a lot of work, so I'll be at the Dojo a lot." He explained as he dropped his bag and rotated his shoulder a bit, stretching out a sore muscle.

"Kyooo! Your hairs all wet!" Momiji pointed at he pulled on Kyo's shirt, causing the orange-haired boy to shove him.

"Leave me alone ya damn Rabbit, I just grabbed a quick shower at the dojo." Kyo explained as he ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. Kyo then turned to me and stared, I thought maybe he was going to say something, but he closed his mouth and rubbed the back of his neck.

.

"Kyo.. I've been meaning to give you something..." Isuzu got up from the table, a threatening air surrounding her.

"Ya?" Kyo raised his eyebrow at the Horse of the Zodiac as she walked over to him, staring straight into his eyes.

"Well? What is it?" Kyo asked, getting impatient as he crossed his arms at her. A small smirk crossed the girl's face, and the orange-haired boy knew that he was in trouble.

In one swift movement, Marley watched as Isuzu lifted her leg and swung it at Kyo, making him fly outside and land in the garden.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kyo yelled at her as he held the side she had kicked.

"Zuzu?! What was that for?" I asked as I rushed past her and hopped off the porch into the garden to check on Kyo.

"That's for not showing up Friday night and making Marley worry about you." She said as she stood on the porch glaring at Kyo with her hands on her hips. I was shocked because I never imagined her to get so protective. A part of me was touched... while the other part just felt bad for Kyo.

_._

_It really wasn't his fault... I'll have to ask him if it's okay to tell Zuzu what happened that night because I don't want her to be mad at him..._

.

"Dammit... she doesn't even take martial arts, yet her kicks hurt like a bitch." Kyo groaned as he got up and I tried to help him back inside, he looked over at me, but his eyes widened and was about to say something before he was interrupted.

"Don't do it again." Isuzu warned Kyo as she glared, but he didn't seem to have anything to say back and just moved past her into the living room.

"I'll make some chai." I offered, hoping the violence for the day was done as I stepped into the kitchen, grabbing the pot and running the tap.

I heard footsteps pad into the tile kitchen and looked over to see Kyo leaning against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms as he looked down. I just continued filling the pot till I felt a tug on my hair and looked over at Kyo, who was now staring at me with a piercing gaze.

" Yes?" I asked, wondering what was on his mind.

_._

_Is he mad about Zuzu? I guess I can't really blame hi-_

.

"Your eyes are all red." He said as he pointed at my face, his eyes searching mine. I let out a sigh, feeling bad that he had noticed but flattered he was checking in on me.

"Oh, um. Yeah... I just.. Came from a small meeting with Akito and-" I tried to explain, but Kyo interrupted.

"What did that bastard do?!" Rage was in his saffron eyes as he asked me, and I waved my hands.

"No! No, Akito didn't make me cry... we were...just talking and Akito was upset that I left Friday night and ... something came up, and I guess I kind of broke down... I kind of feel bad because Akito probably has to send the kimono I cried all over to the dry cleaners." I tried to laugh it off, but Kyo still looked pissed off.

"Why did ya break down?" He asked, seeming not to buy my laugh, and I took a moment before answering.

" I... talked about my parents and the day they died.. but it's fine now. It was... It was a good cry." I promised him, but he didn't look all that convinced but didn't push any further.

"As long as he didn't touch you.." Kyo muttered as he glared at the tile floor.

"Huh?" I placed the pot on the stove and switched on the heat. Perhaps Kyo wasn't close with Akito, due to him being the Cat of the Zodiac and she was God.

_._

_I also need to be careful when talking about Akito with others, I don't want to be the to slip that Akito's a woman._

"Just.. watch yourself around him." Kyo looked at me, and he had nothing but concern in his eyes. I felt my face flush and distracted myself by playing with a loose thread on the bottom of my school shirt, thinking to myself that I should cut it before I pull on it too much.

_I had gone with the intention of asking if Akito would let Kyo become part of 'inside' but... well maybe next time. And I'll try buttering her up with some sweets._

.

"Oh! I have something for you! I'll be right back, I'm just going to go change." I explained as I gave Kyo's arm a squeeze and rushed past him to go upstairs. I quickly slipped off my uniform and rested it on the bed.

Before I slipped on an oversized mauve hoodie, I caught myself in the mirror. I traced my hand down my neck to the scar in the middle of my chest. While it had healed well, leaving very little texture, it had healed a bright white colour which contrasted with my brown skin.

I shook my head out of the trance and slipped on the hoodie along with some light grey bicycle shorts, stuffing a worn Smartphone into the hoodie pocket. Grabbing a bag from beside my desk, I headed back downstairs to catch Kyo in the kitchen, drinking straight from the milk carton.

" Please, tell me you didn't just do that..." Hiro judged from the living room.

" What are you gonna do about it?" Kyo snapped at him, and I only rolled my eyes at the boys.

"I guess we'll just have to label it." I teased as I approached Kyo and offered him the bag. He raised an eyebrow at the bag.

"Here, trade." I requested as I held out the bag to him, and he handed me the milk. I rustled through the drawer and brought out a pen, printing out Kyo's name on the carton, adding a little cartoon cat for fun.

"Well, look in the bag." I gestured as Kyo just stood there, holding the bag as if it contained a bomb or something.

Kyo reached into the bag and was surprised by its contents as he pulled it to inspect.

"My pants?" He asked as he looked at his dark green cargo pants, the ones he had been wearing that night.

"Yeah, the pocket was ripped open, so I sewed it up," I explained. It might not have been a great patch job, but I had tried my best.

"But ... you hate these pants.." Kyo reminded me, looking completely astonished as he felt over the stitching with his fingers.

" But you like them, and that's what matters." I shrugged and gave him a smile, hoping he was happy to have his pants back.

"Plus... maybe I'm hoping that you'll get too tall for them at least by the end of high school." I couldn't help but poke fun, but he just shook his head, a small smile on his own face.

"You really didn't have to do this." He put the pants back in the bag and rubbed the back of his neck.

" I know. I did it because I wanted to." I insisted.

"...Thanks..." He muttered, and the small blush that was on his cheeks only seemed to glow more.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I put your sim card in a new phone. Well, it's not a new phone... it's a few years old, but it still works great! I thought that it would work until you were able to replace yours." I brought out a black Smartphone from my hoodie pocket and handed it to him.

Kyo was about to give it back, telling me it was too much, but I just made him hold onto the phone.

" Just.. promise me something," I asked as I held onto his hand that was holding the slightly worn cell phone. Kyo waited for me to continue as he tilted his head, and I took a breath.

" If I call... please pick up," I asked as looked into his saffron eyes, and he looked right back into mine. Kyo nodded and pulled my hand away, feeling a heart thumping in my chest through my ears.

The whistle from the kettle interrupted my thoughts, and I removed the kettle from the heat and poured the hot water in a large pot, adding tea leaves and spices for chai.

"Now... any ideas for dinner?" I asked everyone in the household as I opened up the fridge, figuring out what I could put together. As I rummaged through the refrigerator, I missed the sound of the front door opening and footsteps.

.

" Some decent sushi would really hit the spot." A deep gruff voice called out, and I let out a gasp as I quickly turned away from the fridge and to where the voice had come from.

"Dadaji!" I leapt at his tall form and wrapped my arms around his waist, digging my face into his shoulder.

"I found him wandering the airport." Hatori interjected, and Dadaji simply told him to 'Shut up.'

"Your home early! I'm so happy your back!" I cried happy tears as I cuddled into his warmth, he smelled like tobacco and old spice. I usually hated the smell of cigarettes, but now, at this moment, it was a comfort. Dadaji just awkwardly patted my back and the top of my head. He was not an affectionate man, so I knew he was trying his best.

" I'm sorry I had to leave for so long." He said gruffly.

"No, don't be. I'm just happy your back." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"There, there. " Was all Dadaji muttered, doing his best to comfort me. I held on tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Ya! welcome home, Tetsuo-Ojichan!" Momiji jumped up and joined in, hugging the Sohma elder around the waist.

"Welcome back, Tetsuo-San." Hiro and Zuzu greeted the man, both giving him small smiles. I backed off, letting him breathe.

"Sir." Kyo nodded his head in his direction.

"I'll pick up a large party boat from that sushi place you like!" I cheered, overjoyed that Dadaji was finally home.

" I'll drive you over." Hatori offered, and Momiji quickly volunteered to come along.

" me if you need us to grab anything else." I offered to the people left in the living room.

"Just make sure to grab me some inari nigiri." Zuzu requested, and I gave her a thumbs up.

"No problem. Be back soon!" I called as Momiji dragged me out the door, barely leaving me time to close it behind me.

"Hopefully, the house is one piece when we get back." Hatori teased as he started the car.

"I'm sure Tetsuo-Ojichan will keep everyone in line." Momiji laughed, and I couldn't help but giggle, highly agreeing.

_I'm just relieved that he's home_

"Oh, we also need to grab some milk."

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Dinner had come and gone, and Kyo thought it was probably the best sushi he had ever had. He imagined that Tetsuo Sohma only ordered sushi from the finest of places. Kyo had kept checking in on Marley throughout the dinner to make sure she really was okay. The white-blonde happily conversed with everyone as she munched on the vegetarian choices the sushi restaurant had provided, her hair up in a messy bun. She seemed to be having a good time, and that's all that mattered.

Soft guitar music played over the living room as everyone relaxed after having a full meal, Hatori was plucking the strings of a guitar while Marley sat on the ground next to him, singing along and patting her hands on the table to the beat. Piles of sheet music laid around them as Hiro and Isuzu browsed through them.

_No, woman, no cry;_ _  
_ _No, woman, no cry._ _  
_ _A little darlin', don't shed no tears._ _  
_ _No, woman, no cry._

"Why does this song sound familiar..." Kyo mused as he laid down out on the porch, just enjoying the night breeze. Even Momiji was calm as he and Tetsuo were playing some sort of card game that Kyo didn't recognize.

"Marley? Where have I heard this before?" Kyo asked as he leaned up to look over at the girl.

"Oh! **Bob Marley's 'No Woman No Cry**?' Well... This was playing at the hot springs when I first met you, Yuki and Tohru." Marley explained, and Kyo wanted to sink through the floor. Marley hadn't noticed Kyo's distressed look as she turned the page of the sheet music for Hatori and continued singing along.

"Why does the Cat look like he just got neutered?" Asked Hiro smirked as picked out a few papers of sheet music, looking back and forth between two choices.

" Oh, you guys don't know! Kyo was a giant meanie to Marley when they first met!" Momiji laughed, slightly enjoying Kyo's humiliation. Just a little bit.

" WHAT?!" Both Isuzu and Hiro were now glaring at Kyo, and he didn't have a comeback. He wasn't proud of how he had acted back then. If he could go back and redo it, he would, but he couldn't.

"It really was just a little misunderstanding..." Marley stopped her singing to try and defend Kyo from her friends, she didn't want the orange-haired boy to worry about it. It was in the past, and Marley believed that Kyo and her were now in a good place. He had even started saying her name and Marley couldn't help get a little flustered each time he said it.

" Tetsuo-Sama set him straight right away! Threw him up against the wall like Kyo weighed nothing." Momiji laughed, and Tetsuo couldn't help but smirk, he might be old, but he knew he still had it him to kick ass if he needed to.

"What exactly did Kyo do?" Hiro asked as he crossed his arms and stared at the teenage boy in question.

"Blow up on her, made an ass of himself." Tetsuo simply said, causing Isuzu to look at Marley, and she just tried to avoid her hard gaze by looking up at the ceiling. Marley had a feeling that her black haired friend would be demanding the full story from her soon.

" It might not have been a great first meeting... But I do know that I'm still grateful for the memory none the less. Because at least we got to meet." Marley stated as she smiled at the group, hoping they would understand that felt she no ill over the incident. Kyo felt a sort of electric current run through him, and he turned away to hide his red face.

Hatori continued playing, and Marley sang right along.

_And so I've got to push on through._ _  
_ _Oh, while I'm gone,_ _  
_ _Everything's gonna be all right!_ _  
_ _Everything's gonna be all right!_

.

"What does the song mean anyway?" Kyo asked, hoping to divert the conversation, this again made Marley stop singing along as she thought best how to explain Bob Marley's music.

" Umm, well, there is a few interpretations, but there is one I like more than others," Marley said as she browsed through more piles of sheet music.

" Which one do you like, Marley-Chan?" The Rabbit of the Zodiac asked as Tetsuo counted up their points.

"Some believe that he was speaking to the woman he loved, singing about the good and bad times they had and that not to cry for him when he had to leave. Asking her to be strong, to keep her head up. Because everything's going to be alright." Marley explained the best way she could, still nodding her head with the song.

"But like I said, there are a few different ways the song could be interpreted." She shrugged.

"So he's leaving the woman he loved behind all the while telling her not to cry for him?" Kyo asks, as he sat up slightly, resting on his elbows.

Marley shrugs and Hiro just commented on the selfishness of it all.

"Then maybe he shouldn't be leaving if it's going to make her cry. He obviously doesn't care if he knows that leaving is going to hurt her." Hiro scoffed, not buying it.

"Love is a complicated thing, young man, things are hardly ever that easy." Tetsuo explained as he threw down some cards and Momiji whined that the old man was beating him.

.

Kyo stared out at the night sky, would Marley cry tears for him if he had to leave?

If Kyo could just keep training, working harder than maybe. It's possible that he would get what he wanted. Kyo could beat the Rat, and he wouldn't have to say goodbye. He would become and real part of this family, and perhaps.. just maybe.

"Do you wanna pick a song Kyo?" Marley asked, and Kyo made a big deal of getting up and walking next to her as if it was causing him a lot of trouble and Marley just giggled, showing him all the different songs he could pick from.

They were mostly English songs and were from Yuuto Sohma's collection of music. Kyo flipped through a few pages, trying to read the song titles before finally picking one out.

"How's this?" Kyo asked with a small blush on his face, hoping he had picked a good song.

"I love this one, Hatori do you know this song?" Marley asked as she grabbed the paper from Kyo and showed it to Hatori, who nodded as he looked over the song.

The orange-haired boy leaned back and sat up against shelves that were behind Marley, stretching out one of his legs that almost brushed up against Marley's.

Hatori plucked a few strings, and Marley hummed a bit snapping her fingers to the beat. Kyo had to admit that Hatori looked pretty cool with a guitar. Not that he would have ever say that out loud. Marley began singing, and Kyo began lightly bopping his head to the music.

_When the night has come_ _  
_ _And the land is dark_ _  
_ _And the moon is the only light we'll see_ _  
_ _No I won't be afraid_ _  
_ _Oh, I won't be afraid_ _  
_ _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Kyo had a feeling, he didn't know what it was, but he felt it in his chest, like something that expands all the way up to his throat. He could feel something coming. Something unknown, but it left him speechless. He just continued to watch Marley, whose singing voice was soft and comforting. Kyo's English skills weren't perfect, yet he could understand these lyrics

_So darling, darling_ _  
_ _Stand by me, oh stand by me_ __  
_Oh stand, stand by me_ _  
_ _Stand by me_

Marley must have felt Kyo's eyes on her because she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him as a small blush graced her cheeks. Her beauty never failed to make his heart race just a little faster. Kyo couldn't stop himself from smiling back. This what was Kyo wanted, to be part of a family and relax and just enjoy the time they spent together.

_"Let's walk through life together."_

_I'll fight. With everything I've got. I'll fight to stay by your side._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Akito sat in her room, sipping gingerly at a cup of hot tea, Kureno had turned in for the evening. Leaving the lonely God was left to her thoughts.

She heard the door slide open, and the voice that called out to her reminded her of sharp nails on a chalkboard, setting her skin on fire.

" I couldn't help but notice how cute your new pet was." The voice mocked her, Akito could see her long black hair out the corner of her eye. She gripped the cup between her hands, it slightly started to crack under the pressure.

"She's surprisingly pretty... for a foreigner..." The woman continued to talk, running a hand through her long straight black locks. It fell around her like a waterfall of hair.

"Her hair... almost reminds me of-"

" Don't talk about her... don't say another word." Akito snarled, turning to face her head, and the glare Akito gave would send anyone else to an early grave, but the woman standing in the doorway was no ordinary person.

.

"You think that she's your friend, don't you? You pathetic, little, delusional creature. She's not one of your... cursed freaks... she'll leave and find better company the moment she realizes that you're worth nothing in this world." The woman mocked, almost cackling as threw back her head, her dark red shawl falling off her shoulders.

"GET OUT!" Akito screamed as she threw the cup in the women's direction. It missed the woman's head by a foot or so and woman couldn't help but laugh even more, enjoying the reaction she was getting from the so-called 'God.'

"Or maybe... the members of the Zodiac will leave you all alone... and go to her?" The woman proposed as if it was all a big joke and Akito felt a cracking sensation vibrate through her body.

" WE HAVE A BOND! ONE THAT CONNECTS US! THEY WON'T LEAVE ME FOR ANYBODY!" Akito screamed, the woman had told her time and time again that the Zodiac would leave, but that was because she didn't understand. She wouldn't be able to because she was just an outsider.

The beautiful woman smirked at Akito. Enjoying how she was falling apart just with a few small words.

"You stupid child." She scoffed.

"Mistress Ren! You shouldn't be here!" Some attendants rushed in and tried to lead her out of the room. It was well known across the Estate that the two did not get along. And that was putting it lightly.

"GET OUT!" Akito screamed this time, throwing the teapot across the room. The woman starting cackling behind her hand as she was led out of the room. Akito glared at the slithering black hair that swished behind her.

The coil in her heart was tightened, she clenched her teeth as she continued to trash the room around her. Only thinking about the cruel words that woman had spat at her while telling herself that her mother was wrong.

_... They would never leave her. They had no choice but to love her._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"I can barely wait for summer to get here. We should go cherry picking again!" Momiji cheered as he looked over to Marley to gauge her reaction, but she was resting her head on her arms on the table, soft breaths leaving her lips as her eyes stayed shut.

"She fell asleep?" Hiro asked as he slightly poked Marley in the cheek. The girl groaned and clenched her eyes.

"Hmm, nnoo... I'm up, I'm up. Cherry-picking, let's go." She insisted as she rubbed her eyes and sat up straight, causing Hiro to laugh at her.

"And once summer vacation starts, let's have lots of sleepovers," Momiji suggested as he seemed to bounce up and down, unable to contain his excitement.

"Of course," Marley said as she yawned, covering her mouth as she did so.

"And let's sleep in the same bed!" Momiji suggested, no shame in his suggestion.

"Sure." She agreed, sleep still clearly in her eyes as she slightly swayed from side to side.

"YOU DAMN RABBIT!" Both Hiro and Kyo yelled, and Kyo brought Momiji into a headlock. Tetsuo actually chucked over the sight, giving an approving nod to Kyo, who didn't even notice.

"Come along, Momiji. I still need to pick up Kisa, Haru and Ayame from Shigure's house." Hatori stood there, starting to get impatient as it was getting late.

"Kyo, do you want a ride?" Hatori asked, and the orange-haired boy scoffed and shook his head, not wanting to be stuck in the car with both the Rabbit and Hatori.

"Get home safely..." Marley sleepily said to Momiji, who had quickly escaped Kyo's headlock, giving Marley a kiss on the cheek before running off.

.

"Hey Rin, I heard the main kitchen was making apple Danishes earlier. Want to go by and see if we can grab some." The Ram of the Zodiac mentioned, and the girl in question nodded, now trying to usher Hiro out the door quickly.

"Oh, you like apple Danishes Zuzu?" Marley asked, and the ordinarily stoic girl blushed before whispering into Marley's ear that Haru actually really liked them. Marley only smiled at the sweet gesture. The White-blonde wished her two friends a good night and told them to make it home safely.

Tetsuo patted the table, grabbing Kyo and Marley's attention as he shuffled the deck of cards.

" 1 game of rummy?" Tetsuo asked the two, doing a few fancy shuffling tricks, Marley's eyes lit up over the card tricks, impressed as always.

" I'd love to. If I can stay awake for it." The teenager was longing for bed, but she didn't want to miss out on spending time with her grandfather and Kyo.

"I assume you know how to play, it's simple enough for someone like you to pick it up." Tetsuo mocked as he smirked at Kyo.

"..Old man is really trying to push me today..." Kyo scoffed as he glared at the man who only glared right back.

"Now, now. It's just a game." Marley insisted as she got out a pen and paper to keep track of scores.

"A game that I'll win." Tetsuo confidently said as he rolled his shoulders back and dealt out the cards before placing the remaining cards in the middle.

"Fat chance." Kyo challenged, and Marley couldn't help but smile as the two actually seemed to be getting along.

.

They played for a few rounds, but the wise grey-haired man could see that something was plaguing his granddaughter as she had been a little on the quiet side.

"You look like you've got something on your mind." He pointed out as he organized the cards in his hand, looking back and forth between his cards and his granddaughter.

"I don't know... I just... I've got this feeling in my chest." Marley told him as she laid a hand on her heart. Kyo looked over and wondered what she was talking about.

"Should I call Hatori?" Tetsuo asked, ready to send her to the doctor at the drop of a hat.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's more like... I feel like something's about to begin." She tried to put her feelings into words. Kyo watched her as well, curious about what she was feeling.

" Like what?" Kyo asked as he placed down his cards, confident in his hand.

" ... I don't know.. but I can't help but think it's a good thing. " Marley said softly as she smiled at the two who subconsciously smiled in return, placing down her cards and counting up the points.

_I feel like something... big is about to happen and whatever is... I hope I'm ready for it_

Marley thought of her friends, her family. Family and friends who loved her and made her smile. People who caused her heart overflow with the love she felt for them.

It was only a few hours ago that Marley was crying her eyes out over the pains of the past and all she had lost. But as she spent the evening with her loved ones, she was reminded of all she had gained and couldn't wait for all the memories they would create together. The future seemed bright.

"I win." Marley simply stated, and the other two dropped their jaws; they had been too caught up in trying to beat the other that they had forgotten they had another opponent. Marley could only gently laugh at their expressions.

_I can hardly wait for summer_

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Isuzu was waiting in the hallway down from the kitchen. Hiro was grabbing some treats, and she figured it would be easier without her hovering over him. He had promised to grab a few pastries for her. The long black-haired beauty leaned against the side of the open window, enjoying the evening breeze in her hair.

Her wandering thoughts brought her to her dear friend Marley and her friendship with the Cat of the Zodiac. She had been watching intently while the two had been speaking in the kitchen. Isuzu was used to see the orange-haired boy yelling and causing a ruckus. It was odd to see him being... soft, and the small blush on Marley's face as they were talking was also hard to miss. Isuzu thought that maybe she should talk to Marley about it. She had been there for Isuzu when she had stuff to work out in her heart over Hatsuharu. Was it now time to return the favour for Marley, who might have feelings for the Cat of the Zodiac?

The girl was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice another figure enter the hallway where she was loitering.

.

"Is it true... that your dating Hatsuharu?" A familiar voice called out to her.

The Horse of the Zodiac felt her blood turn cold.

"Look at you... keeping a straight face...scary.." Akito teased, approaching Isuzu by the window.

_How..? How did he find out? Did he see something? Or did someone tell him?_

" I saw you... at the party... brazenly touching what's mine.." Isuzu thought back to the party and cursed herself for getting to comfortable out in the open. She and Haru should have been more careful, it was a foolish mistake, and now she would pay for it.

" This is why I hate women... you're all so devious.." Akito spat, still riled up from the confrontation earlier.

"You... and that slithering black hair... makes me sick." Isuzu felt like some sort of tether wrapping around her, tightening around her body. Suffocating her. She was afraid of Akito. There was nothing she felt she could do or say to defy God. She couldn't help but cower. Her voice was stuck in her throat.

"So..? Whose idea was it? Hatsuharu's or yours?" Akito asked, there was a taunting look in Akito's dark eyes.

Isuzu tried to will herself to talk, but she felt frozen.

" Or maybe... I should ask Marley... she seems to be... a friend of yours. I'm sure I could get her to tell me. Which one of you is going to incur my displeasure?" Akito asked, but it was more of a threat, Isuzu could tell that much.

Isuzu wanted to scream at Akito. Not to touch Hatsuharu and not to lay a hand on Marley. Her precious family. The people she held dear to her heart.

"You know... when I get angry, I lose control of myself. Like Hatori's left eye. That was unfortunate." Akito warned Isuzu as the God pointed to her own eye. Isuzu's eyes widened, and her voice finally jumped out.

"ME! It was me! It was my idea. I seduced him!" Isuzu yelled, determined to protect them. She would take the fall. Isuzu would shoulder all the pain to protect her loved ones.

Isuzu felt a swift whack to her cheek, and all she was reminded of was her mother. She could have sworn she saw her... just for a moment. The stinging in her cheek was a feeling she had gotten used to in her childhood. But it still hurt all the same.

".. you're shameless. Why did you put your hands on what is mine? Were you trying to beat me?" Akito spat her words with venom that could poison a cobra.

"You really are pathetic..." Isuzu's God snarled, and she felt like her soul was being ripped.

.

Akito spat cruel words at her, words that she was, unfortunately, more than familiar with. Each time she heard them, it felt like a new lash, fresh cuts bringing up old wounds.

_"You're worthless" "Your shameless." "You're rotten to the core" " You're pathetic"_

She was pushed against the ledge of the large open window, Akito's cold hands pushing her back.

"I.. don't.. need you." God said with such certainty, and Isuzu felt a hard push to her shoulder.

_" We don't need you!" Her father yelled at her, breaking her heart. Her spirit._

Isuzu felt her body fall through the air and even after all the cruel words she had been told... It wasn't was coming to mind as tears fell down her face and her hair whipped past her as she fell back towards the ground. She knew Akito was wrong...

Haru.. he had wanted her. And that had made her happy. Reason didn't apply. Isuzu loved Haru, and he returned those feelings.

_"I love you." Haru cradled her face in his gentle hands, his eyes gazing into hers, she found no lies in kind brown eyes. " And I.. want you."_

And he wasn't the only one. There were other people who had wanted her. Others who had loved her for her.

_" Would you like to live with us, Rin? We would love to have you." A light, musical voice comforted the young Isuzu as the woman tucked a piece of hair behind the teenager's ear, giving the Horse of the Zodiac a large smile._

_"We love you."_

_Life was so unfair... it did cruel things to the kindest of people... they were gone, and she was still here...but so was..._

_" I love you, Zuzu...thank you... for staying by my side." Marley's cold hand held Isuzu's as she laid in her hospital bed, Marley smiled at her, and all Isuzu felt was the warmth of Marley's soul, cancelling out the girl's cold touch._

Isuzu silently cried as she stared up at the sky, blood soaking her school uniform. She could barely make out Hiro calling out to her. He sounded so far away. The light of the moon shining down on her. It's beauty almost mocking the ugliness she felt. But the stars were still pretty and her eye's caught the sight of a shooting star far in the distance.

_I'll protect you... with everything that I have. I want to set you free...I'll search for it.. with everything that I have... even if it ends... with nothing in my hands. I want you to be happy._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

_Sun shined down on a lonely house that rested at the top of a large hill. Where a certain person remained._

_The certain person remained in their house, away from everyone else. Alone._

_But one day, a stray came to visit. The person was puzzled by the sudden visitor as no one had ever come to see them before._

_The stray animal bowed it's head respectfully and said: " I have been watching you for quite some time."_

_The animal ventured closer to the person. " You are a strange and mysterious being I cannot help but be drawn to you. Though I am but a stray animal... please let me stay by your side."_

_"Please, 'God'" The animal asked the person and as they laid their little paws on the God's lap, offering the comfort of touch and so ... God met their first friend._

_The stray had been good to their word as it never left God's side. Not even for a moment. Filling the God's once lonely days with companionship._

_This made God very, very happy, and it sparked an idea._

_"Perhaps... I can become friends with those who are not human." They thought, their mind buzzing with excitement at the new bonds they could make._

_God got out some paper and began writing._

_"If they feel the same way I do...perhaps we could enjoy a banquet together." The stray watched as their God wrote letter after letter._

.

Soft morning light streamed through the window and Marley groggily tried to get up, but a heavy weight on her chest kept her in place. She tried to get up again but heard a meow of protest as she lifted her head up.

"Sorry, Gimli... what a strange dream..." Marley yawned as she gave the large, fluffy feline a few scratches under his chin. Even after just waking up, she could feel the strange dream leaving her, no recollection of what the dream was, but it left a strange feeling in her chest. Her head felt like it was pounding. These peculiar dreams had been happening a lot lately, but she always felt the images of the dream leaving her like water slipping through her fingers. Something she couldn't hold in place.

A knock on her door surprised her, and she told them to enter as she stretched and got out of bed. Her Dadaji opened the door, and the look on his face didn't spell good news.

"Get dressed." He ordered as he switched on her bedroom lights.

"Why? Is something wrong?" She asked, all drowsiness leaving as she heard the urgency in her Dadaji's voice.

" It's Isuzu."

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End Of No Woman No Cry .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Songs:
> 
> No Woman No Cry - Bob Marley
> 
> Stand By Me - Ben E. King
> 
> Hello! Peachie here :D
> 
> Hmmm... just a small cliffhanger.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> While I do have a slight plan to continue I really want to hear from readers. What did you enjoy, what maybe came off as confusing? What would you like to see more or less of?
> 
> This story is over 200,000 words so I know if you've read this far there must be a reason :P  
> Cheers!


	29. A Note, The Future, And Thank You

A Note about 'No Woman No Cry', the future, and a small thank you.

Hello lovely people :) Peachie here!

Whew... oh man where do I begin.

This has been such a journey and we are just dipping our toes into the story.

I didn't plan this out well enough for sure because when I started I figured 20 or so chapters would be enough but once I started writing... yeah long story short... I'm in it for the long haul. Also wishing I had used the title 'No Woman No Cry' for a different part of the story but alas... what's done is done and I've maybe learned a lesson.

We haven't even gotten to the point of Fruits Basket that made me go 'what if?' and I am so excited to finally get there.

I'm trying to follow the manga timeline as well as I can which is why Ristu hasn't been introduced, or Hiro hasn't harassed Tohru yet but those will come up fairly quickly in the next part. I know the anime has kind of jumped around a bit and I'm sure it has it's reasons for doing so but... yeah Imma try to follow the manga.

Book two will be called 'Stir It Up', it felt like an appropriate title/song XD It will cover events from Yuki's trip to Ayame's shop to right before the Kinda-Cinderella/ School Festival. That could change as I go but we'll see. I will also rate it 'M' just to give myself a bit more freedom but I will place a warning before every chapter. Ex. mention of language, mention of suicide, mention of sexual themes.

It might not be up for the next few weeks or so as I've got to plan it out a little because... wow it's a lot of material. I also want to look into artists because I would love to be able to post a picture of my O.C Marley and put it on my Tumblr. I also will start posting one-shots on my Tumblr when I get a moment.

My break is also because I would like to do some reading and enjoy other people's work rather than stress about my own XD

*While the author is rambling a Wild Kyo appears and looks at the notes Peachie has foolishly left out in the open*

Kyo: Why am I being dragged swimsuit shopping?!

Peachie: Hey! That's not for you! Give that back! *Tries to grab notes back only for Kyo to hide them behind his back*

Kyo: Tell me!

Peachie: It'll be fine! Marley's going to wear something cute, you'll love it! Now please, give it back.

*Peachie's comment only manages to make Kyo's face blow up pink, ready to rip up the notes. Marley appears from behind Kyo and slips the notes away from to give them back to Peachie.*

Kyo: HEY!

Marley: Here you go Peachie, sorry about him. He's just nervous about the future. We can wait-

Kyo: No we can't! Get on with it already. She won't even let us know what's going on or anything! THIS IS BULL-

Marley: Come on Kyo, let's go have drink some chai while we wait. We should trust her to know what she's doing.

* They really shouldn't be trusting Peachie with anything.*

*Peachie watches as Marley is able to pull Kyo along by his hand as he grumbles but catches him with a slight bush.*

Peachie: well isn't that cute

*Peachie decides to make a bad decision but she really just can't help herself*

Peachie: BLACK HARU COMES OUT AND CORNERS MARLEY!

*Peachie runs away for her life and Kyo is in hot pursuit while Marley watches, not sure what to make of the situation *

* A Wild Momiji appears *

Momiji: I'll drink tea with you Marley-Chan.

Marley: Umm. ...should we maybe help them?

The two watch as Kyo bangs on the door that Peachie is hiding behind, yelling curses words as he tries to beat down the door.

Momiji: They're having fun. Come on, I picked up a tiramisu from that cafe you like.

* Momiji grabs Marley's hands and drags her away with a large smile on his face. Marley is still mildly worried about Kyo and Peachie... but she really likes tiramisu so ... away she goes*

Kyo: COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!

Peachie: NEVER! I'm a coward and I'm perfectly fine with that!

* Peachie continues to lean on the door as she brings out her phone to browse, now fully ignoring Kyo who is banging his fist on the door.*

Thank you so much to all of those who left comments and kudos :D thank you for the support and wish me luck on continuing this story XD


End file.
